A Gem's Legacy
by Keyblade13
Summary: Meet Prism. A teenage gem who is learning about humanity and living in society. Will be able to succeed with the help of his family or will he not live to see what lies ahead of him
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**Hi Everyone, I've returned from vacation.**

 **I'm sorry for deleting Children of Arkham if some of you were liking it, but I got bored with it and decided to delete it.**

 **This new story I have is based on Steven Universe from Cartoon Network, I do not own anything related to it and it respectfully belongs with Cartoon Network, however the OC in this story is officially mine.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Origins

Long ago within the depths of space lied a planet filled with mysterious beings known as Gems. There were different types like Pearls, Rubies, and Sapphires, however the true rulers of their kinds were known as the Diamonds.

The Diamonds were also looking for new colonies to control and rule over, their main objective was to expand their kind as far and wide as they could. One gem in particular was named Rose Quartz, she had been with the Diamonds for quite some time and she couldn't stand what they were doing to every planet they pass, so along with her Pearl they formed a rebellion called the Crystal Gems to fight back and bring peace and harmony instead of violence.

Their fight continued on a planet known as Earth, there Rose gathered two more members, a fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire named Garnet, and a little troublemaker named Amethyst. During the war the Gems found a mysterious cave to protect themselves in and discovered a being lying unconscious near the wall.

"Who is he and why is he here?" Pearl asked with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but he clearly has a gem on him and we need to do something about it." Rose said while observing the being's body.

It was male, his skin was light green, he had the appearance of a teenager, short hair, wearing light blue jeans with a Prism belt buckle, shirtless, slightly muscular, and looking very pale.

Rose smiled warmly at the being before picking him up and carrying him further into the cave while the others watched and wonder what was going to happen next.

"Wake up...it's time to wake up child." Rose said to him quietly.

Moaning a little before waking up, the male gem opened his eyes and wondered where he was before placing his attention on the Crystal Gems. He then quickly got up before doing a back flip and summoning his weapon, they were crystalline boots that covered his legs until they reached his knee caps.

"Who are you...and what are you doing here." the teen asked with a hip american voice.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl summoned out their weapons and the four of them were about to fight until Rose stopped them. "Stop, we need to show him kindness first before resorting to violence." She said while looking at the teen and slowly walking up to him with a smile while the others were confused about the whole situation.

The teen dismissed his boots before Rose slowly placed her hand on his face,"My child, don't be frightened. We're not going to hurt you or do anything to you, however I only ask for your name and your purpose for being in this cave."

"I...don't remember. I...don't remember anything, the last thing I do remember was being attacked by some person before getting thrown in here and getting knocked unconscious." The teen said while rubbing his head to try remembering the last moments of his previous actions.

Surprised by this and feeling concerned for the boy, Rose gently rubbed his head before looking at his cyan eyes,"It's okay, we'll take care of you. But right now there's a war going on and we need to hide. Since you don't have a name, how about I give you one?"

The teen nodded slowly to her suggestion before Rose and the others began thinking about a name for him. "What should we call him? It should be something simple, something to easily remember, and interesting as well." Rose said to her Gems.

Pearl wasn't so keen on this because they just met the boy, he has a gem on him, and they nearly had a fight, however she would do anything for Rose and had to come up with something.

"What about...Prism?" Garnet suggested.

"Why?" Amethyst replied.

"He has a Prism gem on him and I think the name of the gem itself should fit perfectly." She responded with a small smile.

Rose liked the name and believed it did fit him well, so Prism it was and teen truly loved his new name. Afterwards the gems and Prism moved on into the open areas and noticed the war continuing, it needed to stop and Prism didn't like what was going on either so he tagged along.

With Rose Quartz, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Prism fighting against their enemies, they've won the war and managed to save the Earth.

-A few years later-

After the war the gems kept themselves hidden from the world for quite sometime, however Prism always snuck out to explore what the world had to offer to him and experienced some modern earth cultures such as listening to dubstep, acting more like a human teenager and ignoring what the other gems say to him, and practicing his fighting skills with his weapons.

One night Prism noticed a man playing a song with a guitar and went to go listen to it while Rose secretly followed him because this was the 20th time he had snuck out.

The song the man was play was beautiful and was amazing at the same time, then after it was over Prism walked up to him to congratulate him on the performance.

"Wow man, that was some serious beats. You rock." Prism said to the man.

"Oh, thanks dude. So...are you here by yourself or are you here with your mother?" The guy said as he point at Rose while she was behind Prism.

"My mother?" Prism said before he turned around and saw Rose. Clearly she was unhappy that he snuck out again, however this time she had decided not to do anything since the song she just heard was too amazing to ignore.

"Oh...hi mom. How long have you been there?" Prism asked nervously.

"For a awhile Prism, but now I can see why you always sneak away from the cave and come out here. The world really is amazing just like you said it was, but this doesn't excuse you for disobeying my rules." She said to him before looking at the man who went from the stage to the table next to it that was holding several CD's and folded T-'shirts.

"Hey there, if the boy likes my music then I'm sorry if my beats are too catchy for his tastes. By the way, I'm Mr. Universe." Mr. Universe said while thinking about how beautiful Rose was.

"If you want, your son can have one of my CD's while you can take one of these free T-shirts if that's okay?" He said.

Rose did like his song and thought if Prism were to listen to his music then he wouldn't leave the cave anymore without permission. Mr. Universe gave Prism the CD and was prepared to give Rose the T-shirt, however his manager Marty suddenly appeared and both Prism and Rose disappeared.

Mr. Universe went to go search for Rose until he found a fence with a large "Keep Out" sign on it and a purple owl resting on it as well. He asked the owl if Rose and her son was over the fence and got the shock of a lifetime when he discovered that the owl could speak more that one word before flying away.

Getting over the fence, Mr. Universe snuck through the enterance of the cave and noticed Prism standing next to another girl while she herself was holding the purple owl in her left arm.

Prism then noticed him and quickly went over to say hi, but then Pearl stopped him by grabbing his ear,"OW,OW,OW,OW,OW".

"Prism you're still on punishment for sneaking out again. Seriously I thought we raised you better then than." Pearl said to him before letting go of his ear.

"Sorry, geez all I want is to explore and all I get in return for that are lectures, punishments, and more lessons on how to stay out of sight." He said in a irritated tone.

The purple owl then transformed back into it's original form and was extremely excited to see , then Pearl grabbed her and apologized for how Amethyst and Prism were acting.

Garnet then suddenly appeared and was a little surprised to see a human before asking about his business being near the cave.

"I was looking for a girl so that I could give her this free T-shirt, she's really tall and has a lot of pink curly hair." He said while explaining his reason for being there.

"I don't know how to make him go away." Pearl said with stress.

"Hey, this guy is alright. He's awesome at playing the guitar and his music is really cool too, so why not I introduce him to my mom and I'm sure everything will be fine." Prism said while going over to Mr. Universe and placing his arm around him while Mr. Universe himself smiled nervously.

Garnet didn't like the suggestion and immediately picked him up and began carrying him towards the fence while Prism crossed his arms and made a disappointing look on his face.

"Wait!" A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Rose appear from her room, she then leaped into the air before landing next to the Gems and Mr. Universe. "Garnet, please put him down." She asked nicely.

Garnet did what was told and released Mr. Universe onto the ground, he was then offered by a hand to get up and gave Rose the T-shirt. Afterwards he realized how late it was getting at went off in a rush.

Prism wondered if he'll ever see Mr. Universe again, he wanted to and he also believed that his mother had developed feeling for him ever since he noticed his music and style. Prism then thought he would before going back into the cave and going into his room to get some rest, but before he did that Rose gave him a soft hug as a thank you for introducing her to Mr. Universe, he gladly accepted it and knew things in his life are going to change for the better or for the worse.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Please remember to review and remember to PM.**

 **Next chapter will come soon, also there will be time skips in this story because I wanted to have a few adventures or scenes happen with Prism in it while he was with Steven.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers

**Here comes another chapter for you all.**

 **Note: some chapters might be episode based, but only if you want me to add some.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Brothers

Things in Prism's life had certainly changed after Rose met Mr. Universe, they developed a strong bond than was unimaginable and they would always enjoys each others company.

Greg as what was Mr. Universe's first name was, got along with the other gems quite nicely, even with Prism. Those two got just as close as Rose and him did, Greg saw Prism as a son he never had and he really liked teaching him about the unknown and things that sounded cool while developing new songs to write.

Eventually both Greg and Rose received a child when their love grew even larger, it also met Prism was going to have a younger sibling. Prism didn't understand much about family bonding or where babies came from, however Greg explained to Prism about the birds and the bees which in turn really disturbed him and gave him a few things to think about in the future.

One day before the baby's arrival Rose had a very serious conversation with Prism, she wanted to tell him something very important, something that was going to change everything and she was very terrified on how to speak to him about it; however it had to be done.

While listening to some of his father figure's music Prism got interrupted by Rose,"Prism, I need to talk to you." She said with a sad tone.

No sure why she sounded upset, Prism placed his headphones on the left side of his bed before following his mother outside to see what she wanted to talk to him about.

"What's wrong mom?" Prism asked.

"Prism, it's important to know that my and Greg's baby is going to be a boy. Your going to have a little brother." She said while showing a smile smile.

"That's fantastic. I can't wait to meet him and there's so much we can teach him and..." Prism's excitement stopped when he noticed his mother frowning.

"Mom. your not happy? I thought this was something you and Greg wanted?" Prism said as he was getting a little concerned for Rose.

Rose really couldn't explain what she was feeling inside of her right now, so she calmly walked up to Prism before hugging him,"I'm so sorry, but...after our baby is born I won't be around." she responded before separating herself from Prism.

"What are you talking about?" Prism asked in confusion.

"Steven and I can't exist at once, it's impossible ever since my love for Greg began. I understand that you can be difficult and that you can never listen to us sometime, but I want you to make me a promise." She said while softly rubbing her bloated stomach.

"Sure, what is it?" Prism responded.

"Promise me that no matter what happens after I'm gone, no matter what situations occur, please watch over your younger brother. I'm well aware that he'll come to you for guidance and for any problems that bother him." Rose said as she placed her hand on Prism's shoulder.

Prism really didn't understand why Rose was telling him is and why she had to go away, but none the less he accepted his promise to Rose. Rose was glad to hear that from him, then before they went back inside Rose looked into Prism's eyes and smiled sweetly at him,"Even after I'm gone I'll always be in your heart. And I will always love you my son, and nothing will ever change that." She said.

Prism began swelling small tears in his eyes, but he remained strong and accepted his new responsibility. It may be tough, but he"ll manage because he believes that there's some humanity inside of him and Steven will enjoy being around him a lot since he'll be half human.

Rose and Prism went back inside and went their separate ways to go to bed since it was pretty late, however Prism stayed up and wondered what kind of brother Steven will be.

-A few years later-

After Steven's birth Rose immediately disappeared and it was up to Greg, Prism, and the Crystal Gems to take care of him. by the age of fourteen Steven grew up to be a laughing smiling young boy who dreams of becoming a Crystal Gem along with his mother figures and his brother.

One day Steven was learning how to summon his own weapon, but his attempts failed and he felt like he could never summon it, however Prism reassured him by say,"Steven, giving up is never the path of becoming a Gem. Me, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet all learned how to summon our weapons in our own ways. It's up to you and you alone on how to summon it your way." He said while placing his hand on Steven's shoulder.

Steven smiled warmly at his brother from what he heard and accepted on learning from he only knew, doing this allowed Steven to summon a shield from his belly button and afterwards he didn't know how to re-summon it. Prism reassured him again and Steven nodded it before puking after eating too much ice cream.

Today is when both Steven and Prism get to go on an adventure all on their own, mostly because Steven begged his mother figures to let him and his brother have some quality time together.

Pearl was completely unsure about this, but Prism told them that he and Steven are going to be fine and that nothing is going to happen to them. The Gems looked at each other before agreeing to let the two of them go, however while going towards the teleporter Pearl gave them both some extra tips,"Now Prism, remember to look after Steven. Don't let anything happen to him or so help me-" She said before Prism raised his hand and interrupted her.

"We're going to be fine Pearl, lighten up a little." He said to her before both him and Steven were teleported away and leaving the Gems alone in the house.

"Ugh, even after Rose left he still acts like that." Pearl said as she got irritated from Prism's response.

"Don't worry Pearl. Like he said, nothing is going to happen and you should really lighten up." Amethyst said to her while chowing down on a sandwich.

"She's right. Prism has what it takes to look after Steven on his own, plus we really should let him make his own decision more often." Garnet said while walking off towards her room.

-Meanwhile-

Prism and Steven had arrived at their destination, a massive stone temple when there's a gem golem inside and they need to defeat it while obtaining it's gem. While walking inside the temple Steven began asking Prism why he and the Gems have a hard time sometimes and why he ignores them on a few occasions.

"Look bro, I really don't feel like talking about it okay. Let's just find the golem, get the gem, then head back home before Pearl starts to get worried again." Prism said to Steven as he really didn't feel like talking about his own problems.

"But I just want to know. I mean, you all can get along, but sometimes you feel like you don't respect them or feel like they give you a hard time." Steven asked while looking at his brother.

"Alright, how about after we get the gem I'll explain everything to you, okay?" Prism said to Steven while rubbing his head a little.

Steven returned his brother's smile before the both of them stopped dead center in the middle of a sacred room. Apparently there were still booby-traps within the temple and there was no time in making mistakes, so Prism grabbed Steven while placing him under his arm, summoned out his crystalline boots,, and used his fast movements to avoid any trip wires, switches, and any other trap with a little luck.

Afterwards a massive boulder appeared just behind them and both Prism and Steven began running for the hills while screaming loudly. Steven then jumped onto his brother's back and Prism concentrated hard enough to go even faster than before to escape from the boulder.

Just up ahead of them was a large crater, the only option was to jump for it and they succeeded by a fraction of a second as Prism's toes were just on the edge of the other side. Steven then climbed onto Prism's shoulder and this adjusted his balance enough to fall on the ground. Steven then helped his brother up before they both continued on through the temple and eventually they ended up at the main area where the golem was.

The two brothers approached the creature very quietly, but then the golem breathed a little while it was sleeping and some dust managed to get into Steven's face. This was about to make him sneeze but Prism closed his nose before he able to, however Prism sneezed instead and the sound of it made the sleeping golem awaken from his slumber.

When the golem woke up he spotted both Steven and Prism before releasing a monstrous roar, Prism told Steven to get to a safe place while he handled the situation. Steven didn't want to, but he did what he was told and managed to find a safe area to hide in.

The golem raised it's right arm high and began to slam it towards Prism, however he was much faster then the creature and used his quick movements to dodge the attack before jumping towards it and giving it a hard kick across the face.

The golem stumbled a little, but it was far from defeat and unexpected unleashed a power blast of energy from it's center eye; which is also where the gem is. Prism ran from the blast, but then it noticed Steven and attempted to blast him. Steven got scared and began running off from the golem's attack, but just as it was about to reach him Prism stood against the attack and protected his brother from getting hurt.

Prism was now injured and the golem was going to kill them both with another blast of energy, however when it did release another blast Steven stood in it's way and summoned out his shield to reflect it right back. This turn of events destroyed the golem and it's gem slowly fell towards the ground, Steven went over to pick it up before helping his brother up,"Now will you talk to me about your problems?" He asked while giving Prism a smile.

Outside of the temple ruins Prism explained to Steven that the Gems can be really protective, assertive, and mostly bossy at points. "Sometimes they only what's best for the both of us Steven, but in my opinion they just don't get the fact that they can't tell me what to do and I don't feel like listening to any of their ramblings." He said as the both of them were close to the teleporter they appeared from at the start of their quest.

"Well...they may be like that, but they love us and you should try to accept what they are trying to do and what they are saying." Steven replied.

"I'll try Steven, but I'm not making any promises." Prism said.

Steven agreed to his brother's terms before they warped back home and take a rest from everything that has happened.

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **Next chapter will appear soon, until then I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Connie

**Hi everyone, new chapter is here/**

 **Also I've caught up with various Steven universe episodes and I'm well aware of what's happening next.**

 **This chapter is based on the episode Bubble Buddies but with a few changes, I don't own anything.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Connie

It was another sunny day in Beach City, some clouds in the sky, the sun shining down on everyone, and feeling the cool gentle breeze.

Prism was practicing his fighting skill to get prepared for anything that comes when Steven came out with a bike.

"Hey Steven, what's on your agenda for today?" Prism asked.

"Nothing, just gonna stroll through while riding my bike." Steven replied.

"In the sand?" Prism asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it...gives me more muscle to push." Steven replied again before going off.

As Steven was riding off through the sand he noticed a girl nearby reading a book. Gathering up some confidence, Steven tried to get the girl's attention,"Pretty good ride. Nice bike bell. and I bet a lot of kids would like a bike like this-" He said before tumbling over.

The girl then noticed this and Steven got embarrassed before running off.

Prism noticed this and stopped Steven before he could go back inside,"Hey man what's up, and who were you talking to?" He asked.

"No one, just a girl I know, except she doesn't know me." Steven replied while feeling nervous.

Prism looked over at the girl Steven was talking about and noticed that he hadn't seen her before. Prism then smiled at Steven and thought about going up to meet her as well before Steven told him to wait because he needed to get something from inside.

While the two brothers were walking up to the girl Steven was figuring out how to introduce him before Prism looked at him,"Steven there's nothing to worry about, just be yourself and I'm everything will be alright." He said to him while smiling.

That little statement helped build Steven's confidence up, however things got a little shaking as a small rupture came up and a piece of rock from above the temple cracked loose and was about to fall on the girl.

Steven rushed in to save her and when he did his gem glowed and both him and the girl was engulfed in a magical bubble. Prism rushed over to see if they were okay and he was glad to see that there weren't any bruises on them.

At the same time Steven was on top of the girl and began to introduce himself,"Hi, my name is Steven." He said.

The girl straightened up her glasses before replying,"Connie."

"Oh yeah, this is my big brother Prism." Steven said while introducing his brother to Connie.

"Nice to meet you." Prism said before Connie smiled at him.

"Steven, how did you make this?" Prism asked while examining the bubble.

"I'm not sure bro, and I don't know how to pop it." Steven said before trying to desolve the bubble.

Not sure what to do at first, Prism gained an idea before rushing off using his accelerated speed. Connie was surprised by that before looking at Steven,"Wow, he's...fast." She said with amazement.

"Yeah, me and Prism have awesome abilities, but I'm still learning about mine since my magic doesn't come whenever I want it too." Steven said while looking at his gem.

A few minutes later Prism returned with a large stick, he thought about using it to break the bubble open. Steven and Connie stood on the very sides so Prism couldn't injury them while he himself got into a batting position.

Using one massive swing on the bubble did absolutely nothing, he tried again and got the same results, then he hit it while raising it above his head and a piece of the stick broke off and hit him in the face. "Ow!" he replied while feeling the pain he received.

Steven and Connie couldn't help but laugh a little at this before Prism shook off the pain and planned on getting them out a different way.

Going towards the Big Doughnut and explaining the situation to Lars and Sadie, Lars just began laughing while trying to embarrass Steven and Sadie though of ways to break them out.

Connie just looked at Lars before asking Steven and Prism who he was. "That's Lars, we're basically BFFS." Steven said. "Yeah, more like the biggest pinhead in Beach City." Prism said as he knows how much of a jerk Lars can get.

Sadie then came rushing out of the store while attempting to use a chair on the bubble, it didn't work and that mean they had to try out a different solution.

Going towards the pier Connie began commenting on the different boats that were around. "Wow, you sure know a lot about boats." Steven said with awe.

"Well that's what you do when your alone all the time and don't have any friends, you look at boats." Connie replied.

"Connie, me and Steven are your friends and I promise I'll get you out of that bubble." Prism said to her before looking around at something to use.

He spotted a harpoon gun and attempted to use it, however the bubble reflected it towards a boat and it began to sink. Seeing this made Prism feel nervous before he quickly got himself, Steven, and Connie away from the pier before the owner of the sunken boat returns.

Running our of options, the trio went to Funland so that they could go on a dangerous ride to pop the bubble. Prism wasn't that hesitant on letting Steven do this, but he'd made sure watch what they were going to do.

Going up on the tracks of a roller coaster, Steven and Connie were pushed by great speed before getting launched into the Ocean. Prism quickly followed them and dived into the depths below.

"Where are we now?" Connie asked Steven.

"At the bottom of the ocean." Steven replied.

Connie was shocked to hear that before Steven told her that it was okay and that they should try to move before anything else happens.

The two kids then noticed a worm passing by and eating coral, Steven believed it was harmless, but then he was wrong as the worm dug itself into the ground and created a small chasm that trapped Steven and Connie.

Steven tried to make the situation less complicated but at that moment Connie snapped,"It's not okay Steven, you have no idea what your doing. Your brother is who-knows-where, and all that's gonna happen now is that we'll either suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean. And only my parent will notice that I'm gone because no one else cares about me, I'm going to die without making a single friend." She said before crying into her hands.

Steven then took out a glowing bracelet and showed it to Connie before speaking,"Don't say that Connie, I'm your friend and so is Prism." He said with a sweet voice.

Connie then looked at the bracelet Steven was hold before smiling a little from what he said. "This bracelet is your, you dropped it last year during the boat float fair. I picked it up, but I couldn't find you, so I kept it and placed it in the freezer so it'll last longer." Steven said explaining where he got the bracelet.

"oh yeah, I saw you and your brother on a car wash van, you had soap bubble in your hair while your brother wore a vest made of sponges." Connie said remembering the first time she saw Steven and Prism.

"Yeah I was suppose to be a scrub brush. Connie I'm sorry about today, if I had only returned your bracelet then we wouldn't be in this mess now." Steven said before placing the bracelet on Connie's arm.

"No it's okay, I'm having fun." She said with a smile before the bubble finally popped.

Prism was still searching for his brother and Connie until he saw them swimming up to the surface. He then paddled quickly to them and helped them rise up to the surface.

"Are you guys alright?" Prism asked.

"Yeah we're good." Steven replied.

Just then the worm Steven and Connie noticed from before came back and it was now chasing them towards the shore. Strangely it was going after Connie and Prism figured out why, it was because of her bracelet.

"The bracelet, it eats things that glow." Prism said before going up to Connie and taking her bracelet so that the worm can chase after him. Steven and Connie watched from a safe distance as Prism tangled the creature under a bridge and allowed the debris to crush it. Afterwards a gem appeared from it and Prism went up to collect it before going over to the kids to see how they were doing.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"That was incredible Prism." Connie said with awe.

Prism smirked a little before handing the bracelet back to Connie, afterwards Connie realized that she had made some very interesting friends and hope that her life is going to get more interesting.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **Next one will be up soon, plus the story will get more interesting later on.**

 **Remember to review and Remember to PM me.**

 **See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love at First Sight

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter for A Gem's Legacy.**

 **But first, I'm sorry for the long delay, I've have other stuff on my mind. Also I can't hold back adding Lapis anymore, so she is now appearing in this Chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Love at First Sight

Today is where Prism is going to a place on his own, a mystical water temple hidden deep below the ocean floor.

After finding the temple thanks to a special map that the Gems gave him, Prism went inside and was truly amazed by the scenery. As he continued walking he couldn't help but feel nice and calm within the temple, but then his thoughts were changed after he encountered a mirror near the center of the entire temple.

Going up to it Prism looked at the mirror and noticed a gem on the back of it. Wondering what it was for, Prism took the mirror with him before running off through the rest of the temple before going back home.

Upon returning Prism had decided to keep the mirror to himself since he had never had a magical item before, not only that but he had decided to keep it from the others since they might use for their own purposes.

"Prism! I'm so glad your back!" Steven said to his brother as he greeted him with a hug.

"Hey little brother, how's everything going?" Prism asked.

"Okay. Right now I'm trying to learn about math, and history, and other subject related to school." Steven replied.

"What's school?" Prism asked in confusion.

"Connie told me that it's a place people go to so that they could learn." Steven said, explaining what school was to his brother.

"Oh. Sounds interesting, maybe I should enroll in a school, mostly to just get away from the others for a while." Prism said.

Steven knew that his brother was still having problems with the other Gems and how they still boss him around when necessary, but Prism has learned how to listen to them whenever he wants to. Mostly never.

After their little greeting Prism went into Beach City for a while to clear his head up and have a better look at the mirror he collected from the temple. "You know, you maybe a mirror, but you're pretty interesting." Prism said to the mirror.

Just then the mirror mimicked what he said and it completely shocked him, however it also increased Prism's interest in it and he began asking it some questions about himself.

"Um, do you know where I came from? What happened to me thousands of years ago?" Prism asked the mirror and got no response at first. But then the mirror showed him images of a mysterious base from an unknown location.

Prism watched closely as he witnessed several other beings that looked just like him, not only that but each one was in a different color then the standard Cyan. When Prism noticed this his fragmented memories began to slowly resurface as he recalled seeing two other beings, one had big wild hair and the other had short hair with a pointed center.

That was the only memory Prism had recalled before coming back to reality. He then looked at the mirror before smiling,"Thank you. But, do you have anything else on me?" Prism asked the mirror and got no response at all.

After a long day Prism returned home and noticed everyone waiting for him. "What?" Prism asked in confusion to everyone. "Prism, why did you calls us up after your return?" Pearl asked while crossing her arms.

"I don't need to tell you where I go everyday." He replied while feeling a little irritated because they had this same conversation before.

"Prism we just want to know because we don't want you to go off to places you shouldn't." Garnet said.

"Look, all I did was go out, have a little fun and that's it. Nothing else happened today." Prism replied.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looked at each other before looking back at Prism and asked if had gone off toward the Aqua Temple. Prism wasn't surprised that they would know about this since he had discovered that Garnet could see into the future and knew everything that was going to happen before it occurred.

"So what if I did, there was nothing there except for an amazing scenery, and very challenging death traps." Prism said before Garnet asked about the mirror he took.

"How did-oh yeah, future vision." Prism said while taking out the mirror he had collected. "Prism, you know if you obtained something then you should tell us." Pearl said.

"What I get is my own business, plus this mirror gave me small insight to my past." Prism said to the Gems and Steven. "Really? What did you remember bro?" Steven asked as he was excited that his brother had remembered something from long ago.

"I saw beings that looked just like me, then I noticed two other gems. After that...nothing, that was the only memory that I could regain." Prism replied before the others became surprised by this.

Clearly the gems were getting a little scared because they knew something was wrong and that it was something Steven shouldn't know about. So Garnet asked Prism for the mirror and he refused almost instantly.

"Prism it's not a toy and it's something far too dangerous for you to have." Garnet said.

Just then the mirror was glowing within Prism's hand and he knew he didn't want anyone else to have it,"I found it first, it gave me some insight to who I use to be." Prism replied back to Garnet.

"Prism, listen to me for once and give me the mirror." Garnet said with slight anger as she reached out for the mirror. Prism didn't want her to have it so he knocked her hand aside and accidentally knocked away her visors.

Everyone except for Prism gasped over what he just did before Garnet looked at him again with a death glare. Prism was a little terrified by this until he chuckled nervously before rushing off.

Garnet placed her visors back on before speaking,"That guy, is in big trouble." She said with Amethyst following her while Steven and Pearl tried to tell Garnet that it was an accident.

Rushing off towards the beach and hiding away from his family, Prism took cover near a large rock and looked at the mirror before it began glowing again. Prism didn't quite understand why it was glowing and noticed that the glow was coming from the Gem on the back.

Sensing that something was calling him, Prism placed his right hand onto the Gem before removing it from the mirror. As he was doing this the ocean began to form a circle around him, then Prism finally released the Gem from the mirror.

Doing this made the mirror crack before the Gem glowed again and released itself from Prism's palm while traveling near the ocean. It then stopped before it got changed into a girl.

Prism was completely surprised by this and quickly went up towards the girl. Upon going up to her, the girl looked at Prism, revealing her mirror eyes to him.

"Thank you." The girl said to him weakly before getting up.

The girl then nearly fell before Prism went up to her and she fell into his arms. She then looked at him and smiled,"Thank you so much for freeing me." She said kindly.

Prism was about to respond, but looking at the girl's face made him silent for a few minutes. "Wow, you're cute." Prism said as he couldn't help by comment on how cute the girl was.

"What's cute?" The girl said in confusion before her and Prism separated. "It's a compliment, and...I just wanted to say it because you're very pretty too." Prism replied while blushing a little.

The girl blushed too before she introduced herself to him,"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." She said with a smile.

"I'm Prism. It's...nice to meet you Lapis." Prism said while introducing himself kindly.

"Are you a Crystal Gem?" Lapis asked Prism.

"I am." He responded.

"But, you sent me free?" She responded in confusion.

"What matters now is that your free Lapis, and I promise you that nothing will happen to you because I'm here." Prism replied sweetly before him and Lapis looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"PRISM!" Garnet yelled out to him.

"Oh crap." Prism said with irritation before turning around and seeing the Crystal Gems summon their weapons, except for Steven.

"Prism, what have you done." Pearl said as she wanted to know exactly what he did to the mirror and what he released.

Prism was about to say something until Lapis glared at the Gems and summoned a massive water hand behind her. "You three knew I was in there. And you didn't you anything about it?" She said with anger.

"What!? You three knew she was in that mirror?" Prism replied as he was angered by this as well.

"Did you even know what I use to be!" Lapis said before smashing her water hand on Garnet while Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven Dodged it. Prism wasn't in the way so he didn't move from where he was.

"Steven, run!" Pearl said to him.

"Not with Prism." Steven responded.

"I am Lapis Lazuli! And you can't trap me on this planet anymore!" She yelled out before looking at Prism.

"They're not going to let us leave." Lapis said to him before opening up a walkway from the ocean.

"Leave?" Prism said in confusion.

"Prism, come with me." Lapis asked.

"Where?" He asked.

"Home." Lapis responded.

"Home..." Prism said before he began walking towards Lapis.

"Bro!" Steven yelled out to Prism.

Prism looked back and saw Steven, he didn't want him to go off as he told him that he needed him. Prism then looked back at Lapis before taking a deep breath,"Lapis, I want to go with you...but, I can't." He said to her.

Lapis frowned from his response before closing up the walkway,"Fine." She said with slight anger towards him.

Garnet punched away the water hand before charging towards Lapis, however as she threw a punch at her Prism blocked the attack by letting Garnet's punch it his indestructible boots.

This surprised everyone, including Garnet."Prism what are you doing?" She said with shock and confusion.

"You're not going to hurt Lapis, if so you're gonna have to go through me." Prism said to Garnet while glaring at her.

Lapis was really touched that Prism was protecting her, then Prism looked at her and told her to get away from the are they are in. She nodded before walking towards the ocean and leaving behind a wave to splash Garnet with while Prism dodged it.

Afterwards Prism looked back at the ocean while Steven hugged his brother's leg as he was happy that he didn't get hurt. Steven then noticed Prism's angry face and asked him what's wrong.

"Was that another Gem?" He said with a firm voice.

"Yes Prism, it was." Pearl said as her and the others were staring out into the ocean.

"Prism, you're grounded." Garnet said.

"What!" Prism replied in shock.

 _To be continued._

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **I hope you all like it, also I understand that I've skipped over a lot of stuff but I'll add some new ones later on.**

 **Thank you followers, thank you for those who like this, and thank you views. Also thank you for those that put this on your favorites.**

 **Please remember to review.**

 **Please remember to PM me as well.**

 **Next chapter will continue where this left off, see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Own Choices

**Hello my fellow readers, here is a new chapter for you.**

 **Also I've noticed that you all are enjoying my stories and I am forever grateful to them.**

 **Here where the story continues on from the previous chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5: My Own Choices

"I'm grounded?" Prism replied back at the Gems.

"Yes you are." Pearl said while crossing her arms.

"You disobeyed an order." Garnet said.

"Now we're gonna bury you until you learn your lesson." Amethyst said while pulling out a shovel.

"Amethyst, A: that's not how grounding works. Secondly I'm being punished just because I set free our own kind?" Prism said with irritation.

"You shouldn't have done that in the first place." Pearl replied.

Prism then balled up his fists before turning around and started walking towards the door. "Bro, where are you going?" Steven asked with concern.

"I'm going to find Lapis." Prism replied.

"No, we forbid you." Garnet stated.

Prism then looked back at the Crystal Gems before speaking,"You...forbid me?" Prism replied with slight shock.

"Yes Prism, we'll go after Lapis." Garnet replied.

"Why? So you could revert her back into a Gem and place her in a bubble with the others? If your gonna do that to her, then you might as well do it to me." Prism said in anger while raising his arms out and telling the gems to destroy his body and revert him back into his Gem.

Everyone grew wide eyed from hearing that before Pearl took a step forward to talk to him,"Prism, we will never to that to you. Never in a million years will we ever strike you down." She said.

Prism didn't believe her, then Garnet told him that everything will be fine when they go see Lapis themselves. Prism didn't believe her either and Amethyst asked him why was acting like this just because he just met Lapis last night.

"You all don't understand. Lapis showed me glimpses of my past, she can help me remember who I am and what I use to be. Throughout our adventures together I haven't uncovered anything about myself, nothing at all until I met Lapis." Prism said while turning his back against the others.

"I hardly know myself, why is it wrong to get some answers." He said feeling more anger than before.

"Prism. Finding out the truth doesn't always work out in the end." Garnet said as she tried to reassure him.

"I have the right to know the truth, just like how Steven needs to know the truth." Prism replied.

Steven grew curious by what his brother was talking about until Prism turned around and told him that the Gems kept many secrets from him. Steven grew wide eyed before Pearl told Prism to not say anything and because he's not ready to know.

"When will he be? He's fourteen years old, that's the age of a teenager, but you all are scare to tell him because he has the appearance of a child and because they might traumatize him." Prism said before summoning out his crystalline boots.

"I'm going after Lapis, it's my choice and no one is telling me what to do anymore!" Prism shouted before running off to go find Lapis.

The other Gems Steven chased after him, but then Greg appeared and alerted them about the ocean disappearing. Everyone in Beach City was upset about this, but the Crystal Gems told them that they'll get the ocean back as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Prism was running through the desert like area while only thinking about Lapis. His family can never understand what he's going through and because they're too afraid of telling his little brother the truth until the very last moment when he absolutely needs it. All his life he hadn't uncovered anything about himself, not when he first discovered Lion, not when he first met Opal while retrieving the Heaven Beetle, and not when he and Steven found a video tape showing records of Rose and Greg together while Rose herself told Steven that he's a new experience and that she will always love him too.

Back then Prism did enjoy everything he did with the Gems and his family, but now that some pieces of his memories are returning they say it's not worth it and should be forgotten. Lapis know something about him and even though they first met last night he truly cares about her and knows that right now she wants to go home.

After what felt like running forever, Prism finally found Lapis as she created a massive water pillar using the world's oceans. "Lapis, are you there? It's me Prism." He said while walking up to the pillar.

Lapis then revealed her face to Prism and told him to go away, but he told her he wouldn't and said that he's ready to go home with her. Lapis remembered how Prism protected her from before and gave him a small smile while creating a small platform for him to enter on.

Unfortunately before he could go on the others had arrived to stop him. "Prism, please don't go. I need you, we all need you." Steven said with worry. Prism looked back and didn't fall under that same circumstances from before as just told him and the others to go away.

"Prism, Lapis has the world's oceans and we need them back. For Beach City and for the rest of the world, don't you care Earth?" Connie said.

"I don't care about this planet anymore, the only thing I need now are Lapis and my forgotten memories." Prism replied.

"Prism she's dangerous, why are acting like this just because you got most of your memories back?" Amethyst asked with irritation.

Prism didn't saying anything from that angle and just turned his back from everyone. Pearl then told him that Rose would never allow him to leave because of how important he is and because of him knowing the harsh truth.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. Enough about Rose, I'm tired of hearing her name." Prism said with slight anger and irritation.

Everyone was shocked after he said that and the Crystal Gems grew a little frustrated because of how Prism was acting right now. Prism then told everyone that he really did want to leave the planet, but he couldn't because of a promise he made to Rose long ago.

"What promise Prism?" Pearl asked with curiosity.

"I promised her that I would always look after Steven whenever he needed me or when he needed someone to talk to. But now, I don't care about it anymore and those are the chains that keep me imprisoned here." Prism said.

Steven was the most surprised by this and told his brother that Earth is his home too. Prism ignored that statement before summoning out his crystalline boots again and told everyone to go away or he'll have to make them.

The Crystal Gems weren't going to leave until the ocean was returned, so they all summoned out their weapons and were prepared to fight Prism.

Amethyst went up first as she wrapped Prism in her whip and threw him into a nearby boulder. Prism only felt some pain from the attack, but then he used his accelerated speed to circle around Amethyst and wrap her in her own weapon.

Next was Pearl as she threw multiple slashes against Prism using her spear. "We never wanted to do this to you, but you've given us no choice Prism." She said as she continued to attack him while Prism himself dodged every swing she released until he kneed her in the stomach before punching her in the face.

"Pearl, you talk too much." Prism said before kicking her far off into the desert.

Last was Garnet. She threw countless punches at Prism and he dodged everyone one, then the two threw counterattacks against each other and the attacks cancelled out with every strike.

Garnet then leaped into the air to release a slam attack against Prism, but he quickly rushed into her and unleashed a barrage of fast paced punches before kicking her to the ground below.

After landing Prism looked at Garnet before speaking,"You're bigger than me, you're stronger than me, but I'm faster than you Garnet. Always have been, always will be." He said while staring at her.

Greg, Steven, Connie, and Lion were all surprised by how Prism defeated Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Then Lion went up to Prism and unleashed numerous roars against him, but Prism circled around him like he did Amethyst before leaping into the air and slamming his leg against Lion's head; knocking him down.

Even though Prism didn't want to harm Lion, he wasn't given a choice and had to put him down. Then the Crystal Gem rose from the ground and were prepared to fight Prism again.

At this point Prism had decided to end it, so he instantly circled around them and began creating a tornado. At first they all thought he was doing this to trap them, but then the Gems were having trouble breathing and learned that Prism was sucking out the oxygen from their lungs. He was doing this to knock them unconscious and would do so if he kept going, but then out of nowhere something hit him in the head as got knocked away into the ground.

It was Steven has he had thrown his shield at his brother. Prism was a little surprised that his own brother did that to him and had no words to say as he got up and glared a little at Steven.

"Prism, I don't want to fight you." Steven said to Prism while staring at him.

"Me neither Steven, just leave me alone and I'll spare all of you." Prism said as he didn't want to harm Steven, Greg, or Connie.

"No bro, you need to stop this. This is your home too, and I understand that you can't remember your past, but we can help you." Steven said, offering to help his brother.

"You can't help me Steven. I know you have a big heart and want to help those in need, but you really can't help me. Only Lapis can." Prism said before looking at the water pillar Lapis made.

"I can try, me, dad, and the rest of us can try to help you." Steven said.

"You're apart of our family Prism. If you didn't appear at my concert long ago then Rose wouldn't have met me and Steven wouldn't been born. Your the link that connects to us all." Greg said to him.

"We understand that you're confused and want to know more about yourself, but it doesn't hurt to ask for help and I'm positive that we'll find a way to help restore your memories." Connie said with a kind smile.

Prism smiled back before the Crystal Gems got up from the ground and were ready to fight Prism again. However Prism refused to fight again and dismissed his boots before apologizing for what he had done.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were having a hard time believing him, but after Steven explained that they said to him then they accepted his apology. Afterwards Prism went up to Lapis' water pillar and told her that he wants to see her.

Lapis made another platform and Prism went on top of it before going up towards the very top. Arriving at the top Prism's body was incased in water and he was being held by Lapis who was a little mad at him.

"Lapis." Prism said.

"What are you doing here Prism?" Lapis said with slight anger.

"Well before I tell you, what are you doing? This thing. The ocean. This is insane!" Prism said as he saw how high they were.

"I don't want to fight you Lapis, I just want to be your friend." He said.

"Don't you get it Prism. Your friends, they don't care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth, but I never believed in this place." Lapis said before turning around and looking up at the stars.

Afterwards Prism was freed from Lapis' grip and was now standing on pure water. He then looked at Lapis as she went on her knees and continued to look at the stars above.

"Well... I care about other Gems Lapis, including you. Earth has been confusing for me at points, but my little brother told me that Earth is special because of the life it shares. Right now I was solely focused on what I wanted, but now it's my turn to ask you." Prism said before placing his hand on top of Lapis' and looked into her mirror eyes.

"Lapis, what do you want?" He said with complete honest.

"I just...want to go home." She said with slight sadness.

"I know, and I really want to go with you, as much as I want to. But I really can't because of the responsibilities I carry. Home is important to us all, and right now you took the ocean away and it's an important part of my brother's home and mine." Prism said as he knew how hard it feels to be away from home.

"I'm only using the ocean because my Gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough then I'll..." Lapis said before sighing,"This is never going to work."

Prism then looked at her Gem before smiling a little,"Lapis, why did you say so? I'll heal your gem, I have healing abilities." Prism said.

"Wait, you have healing abilities?" Lapis asked with curiosity and surprise.

"Yeah, long ago I discovered them when a friend of mine was injured a little and when I placed my hand on the injury a bright green glow appeared and the injury faded." Prism said, explaining how he got his healing powers.

Lapis was glad to hear that, then she asked what she should do before Prism told her that he'll take care of it. "Ok, this might be a little strange Lapis, but do you mind if I put my hand on your back." Prism asked.

Lapis nodded before Prism slowly placed his hands on her back where her Gem was. Lapis tensed up a little because his hands were cold due to him being in the water, but after closing his eyes and concentrating on what he needed to do a bright blue light illuminated from Lapis' Gem and water wings grew out of it.

Prism was very surprise by them and was amazed by how they looked, then Lapis turned around and looked at Prism with a smile, plus her eyes were now crystal blue and they looked very beautiful to Prism.

"Thank you Prism." Lapis said with joy.

"Your welcome Lapis. So I guess your leaving now?" Prism said with a small smile.

"I am." Lapis replied.

"Before you leave, can I...give you a goodbye hug?" Prism asked.

"What's a goodbye hug?" Lapis asked while raising an eyebrow.

Prism smiled warmly at her before going up to her and hugged her softly. Lapis didn't understand what was happening, but she hugged him back and they both enjoyed what they were doing while blushing at the same time.

After five minutes, the two broke their hug and Lapis took off into the stars while telling Prism that they'll see each other again one day. Prism smiled back at her before the water pillar began to collapse.

At this point Prism summoned his boots and used quick reflexes to hop from one platform to another and landing back on the ground.

Afterwards the ocean returned to Beach City and the rest of the world. The Gems were happy that Prism returned the oceans back and ungrounded him, plus they'll try to help him remember what happened to him before any of them found him long ago.

For Prism himself, he regretted attacking his family, but they forgave. Also he really hopes to meet Lapis once again, he didn't ask about his past to her earlier because of the pillar, but when they're reunited he'll ask her. Also deep down, he believes that her and him share something special in common.

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize if it's too long.**

 **Lapis will come back in a later chapter and there will be some huge surprises happening that I won't tell.**

 **Please remember to Review each of my stories.**

 **Remember to PM me as well for any Q and A's.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Going Home Inner Feelings

**Hi everyone, I've returned to continue with A Gem's Legacy.**

 **It hit 1,000 and over views very quickly and I am very happy because of that, thank you.**

 **Also starting from this chapter this story will have two things going on instead of one so that it'll feel like you're getting two episodes to watch instead of one.**

 **Please enjoy, also side note: my character Prism looks like Rex from Generator Rex and the rest of his kind does the same except color swapped.**

Chapter 6: Going Home/Inner Feelings

Within the depths of space, Lapis Lazuli had exited Earth and is now returning back to Home World. While flying Lapis began having thoughts about Prism, every time she thought about his name and everything he had done for her she smiled and blushed deeply.

She had never met another Gem that showed her so much kindness, but at the same time she knew something about him that she didn't have time to say. "Prism, I wish I should've told you this. Your kind and mind are connected to each other, we fought during the Rebellion and we always looked after each other no matter what happened. This knowledge is something you can't know about, and...I know what your kind is and how the Diamonds truly need you for their own purposes. I hope Home world hasn't changed too much, but then again I've been imprisoned for a thousand years and I won't even recognize it when I get there." Lapis said to herself while feeling worried for Prism and what will happen when she returns home.

It took her a long while, but Lapis managed to finally make it back to home world, however it was unlike what she had seen before. Everything was so advanced and futuristic, but what really surprised Lapis was how every Gem was sending out orders to one another on something called the Cluster.

Lapis was a little frightened when she landed and was mainly focused on searching for the rest of her kind, however as she looked around she noticed that her kind had all fallen under the complete rule of Blue Diamond.

She knew that her kind was loyal to her, but she had never seen her family and relatives serve every order for Blue Diamond. Lapis wanted to be reunited with her kind, but as soon as she took flight again she was suddenly attacked by someone and fell unconscious.

When she woke up she was in chains and was inside a prison cell. At first she was wondering who attacked her and saw the Gem that did it right behind the bars. It was another Prism, however this one was wearing an eye patch over it's left eye, wore a solider uniform, and was dark blue compared to Lapis.

"Where am I? Why did you put me here?" Lapis asked the blue Prism.

"You're our prisoner Lapis Lazuli. Your kind is to always be with Blue Diamond at all times, but you, your different. You came from space and you are unrecognizable from everyone else here." The blue Prism said, speaking in a Spanish accent.

"Who are you?" Lapis asked.

"I am Pax. The second elite guard of Yellow Diamond, and she would love to ask you a few questions Lapis." Pax said before turning his back from her.

Lapis was a little frightened by the fact on meeting a Diamond, she had been away for a while and had no idea what kind of outcome is going to occur because of this. However the only thing on her mind right now was Prism back on Earth, in a way she wanted him to come with her and maybe this wouldn't happen, but he had other responsibilities to do. Lapis was really scare on what was going to happen and she began praying for Prism to be safe and if she could speak to him again then she would tell him to not fight back or disastrous consequences will bring forth devastation.

 **End of the first half.**

Today Prism, Steven, and the Gems were in the fields gather weapons from the war. Prism was a little interested in how the scenery looked, but at the same time he was remembering what he and the others went through along side Rose.

Steven was watching Lion and tried to call him out, but Lion was ignoring him and found something that belonged to Rose long ago.

It was her scabbard, and immediately after Lion found it Pearl took it from him and was extremely blissful by how it looked after all this time. Prism and Steven were happy that they found something from their mom, but deep down Prism was feeling a little disappointed in himself from what had happened a few weeks ago.

Upon returning home Garnet and Amethyst was busy fitting a large ax through Amethyst's room while Prism went back to go listen to his music. However before he did Steven asked him what was Rose like.

"She was wonderful Steven. She was kind, sincere, and would do whatever it took to protect Earth no matter what." Prism said while remembering a little bit about his mother.

"Do you miss her?" Steven asked.

Prism was silent from hearing that question,"I don't want to talk about it Steven." He said as he didn't want to talk about Rose.

Pearl herself was wondering where Rose's sword was and Steven offered to help her find it while asking his brother to come along. Prism didn't want to, but he was how Steven was giving him puppy dog eyes and he caved in to go.

The three of them travel to a large canyon and Pearl guided the boys on what they needed to do to find a secret area that belonged to Rose. Prism was okay with it, but not Steven and it meant that Pearl had to carry him while Prism followed.

"So bro, what did mom keep a lot of secrets?" Steven asked Prism as they were climbing.

"She had to so that she could protect us." Prism replied.

"That's right Prism, but she told me everything there was to know." Pearl said as she knew Rose would never keep things from her.

Arriving at their destination, Prism and Steven recognized the place because Lion had showed it to them a while back. Pearl was very surprised that they knew about the secret area, and she kept on bantering that she knew this and she knew that and how Rose told her about anything else.

Going up to a large platform, the trio uncovered several items that belonged to Rose when Steven placed his hand on a button and began poking himself. There were axes, armor, a trio of Laser Light Cannons, and several other things, but the one thing that they were looking for was Rose's sword.

Pearl gave out a description on what the sword looked like and Prism knew exactly where it was while Pearl gave him a confused looked. Back home after gathering Lion, Garnet, and Amethyst, Prism reached his hand into Lion's mane and began searching for something.

"Hm... Nope, no not that, oh that ain't it, ah ha." He said while searching and finding what he was looking for.

It was Rose's sword, everyone except for Steven was really surprised to see the sword again and Pearl began wondering if Lion had a connection to Rose.

"Of course, that's why he's pink." Amethyst said, but everyone else knew it was already obvious.

"Rose never had a lion." Pearl said as she was placing the sword into the scabbard.

"I'm sure it was something you didn't know about until now Pearl." Steven said.

"No! Rose never had a lion. If she did then I would've known about it." Pearl said with firmness.

"Rose kept a lot of secrets, even from us." Garnet said to Pearl.

"But not me, she told me everything she knew!" Pearl replied while sounding angry.

"Hey, you're not the only one who misses Rose." Amethyst said to her with firmness.

"You can't understand what I feel, none of you had what we had." Pearl replied.

"Pearl, I'm sure she just wanted to protect you like everyone else here." Prism said as he was trying to calm Pearl down.

"How would you know Prism? You're not even her real son!" Pearl yelled.

Prism was completely devastated after hearing that, he then balled up his fists and summoned out his crystalline boots without doing a back flip while glaring at Pearl.

Steven went up to his brother and told him to calm down and that it wasn't worth it. "You're right. I'm not her son." Prism said before walking off toward the warp pad and teleporting away.

"Pearl, why did you say that?" Steven asked her with worry on Prism.

"I... I didn't mean it, I was just anger and..." Pearl said while regretting what she said to Prism. "I'll go talk to him." Pearl said before putting down the scabbard and going after Prism.

Steven wanted to come along, but Garnet told her no and that this was something the two of them would need to work alone. He stayed behind and became very concerned for his brother.

Meanwhile back at the fields, Pearl found Prism and he told her to leave him alone, she didn't listen and started chasing after him. Prism didn't use his boots to gain some speed because he was too upset and Pearl was gaining up on him to ask him what was wrong.

Their chase ended on a few floating pillars when Pearl jumped through them and made her way toward Prism. "Prism, honey, what's wrong?" She said with concern.

"You wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone." Prism said while sounding really upset.

"Prism, you have to tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is I'm sure I can help you." Pearl replied.

"Do you remember this place? Do you remember everything we did together? You, me, Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose fought here 5,000 years ago. Us and the rest of the Crystal Gems did whatever it took to protect Earth, and we had no idea the prices would be so high. Everything I ever did, I did for her. You all found me, took care of me, and treated me like I was apart of your family. She treated me like her own child and I loved her like a mother would, but now she's gone and I still here. I broke her promise because I wanted to know more about myself, and now I'm wondering if she's disappointed in me, how would she think of me now after all that I've done." Prism said with a single tear falling from the right side of his face.

Pearl had no idea Prism would think this much about Rose and how he missed her, how she would think of him after setting free a ancient Gem. She didn't know how to respond to his words, so she went up to him and hugged him from behind,"Well...I think your pretty great Prism, and Rose is proud of you for everything that you've done." She said with passion.

Hearing this made Prism shed more tears from his eyes, he also smiled while turning around and hugging Pearl softly while she did the same to him. "Thanks...mom." He said to Pearl.

Pearl wasn't surprised that Prism called her mom, instead she was glad to hear it and was happy to give Prism the parental love he needed. After breaking up the two went back home and Steven immediately went up to them while asking his brother if he was okay.

Prism smiled at his little brother while picking him up, he then hugged him and Steven hugged back before separating. Prism then went to bed because it was getting late, but before he did he looked at Pearl and said,"Goodnight...mom."

Pearl smiled warmly at Prism before replying,"You too honey."

Steven was a little confused and asked Pearl why Prism called her mom,"We just had a little discussion Steven, plus I kinda like it." Pearl replied before going into her room.

Prism and Pearl have settled their differences on what had happened today, and it looks like their relationship and gotten more closer than it ever could get.

 **End of the second half.**

 **End of chapter 6.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next one will be here soon, so see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sister Untold Knowledge

**Hello my fellow readers, here is a new chapter for A Gem's Legacy.**

 **For starters I apologize for any types of delays, I really have a bad habit of losing focus when I really need it.**

 **Also in this chapter I shall introduce Peridot, plus there is a surprise between her kind and my OC's that I won't explain until it gets into the story.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Sister/Untold Knowledge

Today Prism was out through different areas testing out his speed to determine if he could go faster than before. His speed had increased by thirty percent and his agility had doubled, it was good progress but he wanted to go faster so that he could be ready for any upcoming adventures with his family.

After leaving a meadow where he was training Prism when back home using the Warp Pad, however upon using it he mysterious saw something pass by while looking through the transport beams. He noticed that it was a round object, but before he could come up with a conclusion he was already back home.

"Prism!" Steven shouted with joy as he was happy to see his brother again while hugging his leg.

"Hey Steven, how's everything going?" Prism asked kindly.

"It's going pretty good, how's your day going?" Steven replied.

"Okay, just practicing my speed for anything that might come up unexpectedly." Prism said as he didn't want to reveal to Steven or the others on what he saw.

"That's cool, hey can you take me with you next time?" Steven asked with a smile before Prism nodded.

After their little union Prism looked back at the Warp Pad and began wondering what he saw.

The next day Prism began to constantly use the Warp Pad to determine what he saw was fake or real, but upon every location he ended up at he didn't find anything, not even at the core pad zone.

One night while getting some water to drink even though he didn't need any type of fluids or substances for his body but he does it anyway, Prism saw a ball fall from the sky. It then grew legs and began crawling through the floor like a insect.

Prism had no clue what it was, but he was smart and quietly watched what it was doing before it went up to the Warp Pad. He followed it as it was going somewhere and ended up at the core pad zone.

Unsure on why it came there Prism continued to watch it closely before noticing more of it appearing out of nowhere. "What are these things? And what are they doing to the main central warp pad?" Prism said to himself as he watched the machines use some type of liquid to repair the warp pad.

Suddenly a new gem appeared out of nowhere, it had a diamond like hair style, was yellow green, near the same height as Prism, and looked female as it turned around to face Prism.

"Another Gem? What a minute, is that you brother?" The female Gem said as she walked over to him.

"Brother? Uh...sorry, I'm not sure if I've ever met you before, plus I don't recall having a sister." Prism replied in confusion.

"It's me Peridot, you were an elite guard back on Home World, we worked together, enjoyed being around one another, and you took care of me when my kind needed protection from a meteor that could've killed us long ago. Do you remember any of that?" Peridot asked.

Prism couldn't recall or remember any of that of what Peridot said, however Peridot showed him an image of them building a ship together right after they were born and it was that which allowed Prism to start having flashbacks on Home World.

These forgotten and repressed memories began to resurface themselves to Prism very carefully so that he wouldn't have a massive headache, then after five minutes Prism looked at Peridot again and smiled at her.

"I remember. I remember seeing you Peridot, and I remember all of the things we did together. But how can we be siblings? We aren't even the same Gem type." Prism asked.

"Prisms and Peridots come from the same class as do Lapis Lazulis. Since we grew up together we were kinda siblings as earthlings would call them, plus you said it yourself that you didn't care if I called you my brother or that you would call me your sister." Peridot said, explaining that her kind and Prisms grew up together and that made them family.

Prism didn't understand too much about that and was a little surprised that Lapis came from the same class as he did too, but right now he was happy to have a Gem sister and he immediately pulled out his hand to shake hers.

Peridot didn't know or understood what Prism was doing, but after he quickly explained it she placed her hand in his and they both smiled at each other. Afterwards Prism asked Peridot what she was doing on earth and she was about to explain until the rest of the Crystal Gems appeared.

"Bro where have you been? Garnet said you were using the Warp Pads for some reason and said that you might've ended up here." Steven said with slight concern.

However before he could respond the Gems noticed Peridot and pulled out their weapons to fight against her as they began charging. Prism grabbed Peridot and carried her bridle style while leaping away from the others, Peridot herself didn't know what was going on, why there were other Gems, but she attached herself to Prism's neck until he let her go at the other side of the core pad zone.

"Guys stop it! You are not going to hurt her, seriously you three always act before thinking and I'm sick of it." Prism said with irritation while placing Peridot down.

The Crystal Gems couldn't believe Prism was protecting another Gem from them again, so Amethyst asked him why was he protecting her.

"I'm protecting her because she's my sister." Prism said.

Everyone went wide eyed from hearing that, including Steven as he never thought his brother would have a Home world Gem as a sister.

 **End of first half.**

"Your sister?! How in the name of everything in existence can this Gem be your sister Prism?" Pearl asked with shock.

"Not sure, but after she showed me an image of us together I remembered some of my past." Prism replied.

"She could've just showed you lies to trick you." Garnet said, not trusting anything in this situation.

"It was real Garnet, just because you have future vision that doesn't mean you can't control what a person or a Gem does. Let everything flow without knowing the outcome once and a while and you'll see that it's a better choice and that future vision should only be used when it's necessary." Prism replied with irritation.

Garnet balled up her fist and told Prism to get away from Peridot, however Prism refused and the two of them took off into the sky without making a second thought. Everyone couldn't believe this was happening again as Prism is choosing a Gem he barely knows or might not know too much over his friends and his brother, however Steven believed that Prism was doing something important and that his sister was sent to earth for a specific reason, but thought to keep it to himself for now.

A while later Prism and Peridot made it to a nearby island, while there Prism asked his sister what she was doing here. "I'm here to check on the cluster." She replied.

"What's a cluster?" Prism asked in confusion.

Peridot wasn't surprised that Prism didn't know what the cluster was since she thought that his memory banks might've been damaged, so she gave him a refresher.

"The Cluster is a massive group of Gem shards that are dormant within the core of the planet. At any moment given time it'll absorb all of the planet's resources and give Home World more data to create a new colony for our people." Peridot explained.

Hearing this made Prism sound very worried about the Earth and he didn't want the Cluster to make it into a new colony for the Home World Gems so he had to tell Peridot what he was truly feeling about this.

"Peridot. Can the Cluster be stabilized or does it function on it's own?" Prism asked.

Peridot was curious on why her brother was telling her this, but she elaborated on answering his question. "The Cluster is it's own being and it's said that it's wants to be whole. Once all of the Gem shards merge the entire planet will die, so stabilizing it would be a little trick and wouldn't really help out my mission." She said.

Prism saw how Peridot doesn't care about the planet and only cares about her objective, so he had plan to help her understand how amazing Earth is before going to check on the Cluster.

"Sis, before we go check on the Cluster how about I show you how cool Earth can be, because I believe that you should understand it a bit more before considering to destroy it." Prism said, hoping she would say yes.

Peridot wasn't sure why her brother wanted her to know more about a planet that was going to collapse at any given day, but regardless she accepted his terms and the two went off on a epic journey around the world.

Through several places Prism showed Peridot the mountains, the grasslands, several cities during the day and how beautiful they are at night, landmarks that are unbelievable to look at, and enjoying the view.

Peridot was getting a little curious about Earth culture, she was even shown different types of computers near a signal tower where all televised programs are located.

The systems, how they functions, programs that were new to her but familiar to Prism, and even the processes made Peridot fall in love with it and she began to believe that Earth is something special.

"Okay brother you were slightly correct on Earth being interesting, but before I give you my final results how about we go check on the cluster." Peridot asked with a smile.

Seeing her smile made Prism smile as he agreed to go with her. A while later Peridot and Prism went to a foggy place filled with Home world machines, it also looked dim and not very interesting.

"What is this place sis?" Prism asked.

"This is the Kindergarten. This is where most of the Gems are grown." Peridot replied.

"So...not all Gems come from Home World?" Prism asked again as he was a little confused.

"Not all of us, only some are grown on planets. The one we are in is known as Kindergarten Prime and there's other somewhere known as Kindergarten Beta, that is where me and you came from." Peridot replied, giving in more depth.

"Wow, that's something I never thought about. I was born on Earth instead of on Home World?" Prism asked as he was developing so many questions because of this newfound knowledge.

Peridot didn't have time to answer all of them, so instead she told him that even though he was born on Earth he was raised on Home World and became a guard years later to protect the Diamonds.

Hearing this made Prism feel a little uneasy before he and his sister made it to an old checkup station for the Cluster. Peridot went through some data, form, overall progress, and saw that the Cluster was in good condition for now. Then the two went back to the core pad zone and Peridot was planning to leave.

"I'm leaving now brother, and...you were right about Earth being interesting." Peridot said with a grin.

"I told ya it would, plus I think it'll e better if our Home and Earth co-existed, that way you wouldn't need to absorb any of it's energy and everyone can live in harmony." Prism suggested.

Peridot never though of something like that, but after what she went through today and seeing that it would be a good idea instead she made a promise to Prism that she'll inform the Diamonds about it and maybe they'll change their minds.

"Thanks sis." Prism said before he hugged Peridot.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Peridot said awkwardly while Prism was hugging her.

"It's called a hug brainiac, it's a sign to show affection." Prism explained.

Peridot went with it and hugged him back, even though she didn't know why she felt a warm feeling and some happiness along with it. After breaking up Peridot left for Home World while Prism went back home, both of them made a new idea that could work for both worlds so that no more conflict can transpire anymore.

 **End of the second half.**

 **End of Chapter 7.**

 **I hope you all liked it and tell me what you thought about Peridot being Prism's brother. If you like it then that's great, but if you don't then that's alright as long as you don't want be a jerk.**

 **Next chapter will be here soon and I want some ideas on how to make it more your liking readers.**

 **Remember to Review.**

 **Remember to PM me as well.**

 **see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Losing Trust

**Hello fellow readers here is a new chapter for A Gem's Legacy.**

 **For starters I did say that there would be two things going on in each chapter but I couldn't think of anything that could follow up to this so I'm sorry. Also I've gotten a lot of followers and favorites on this fanfic and that is truly grateful, thank you very much.**

 **But enough of that, please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Losing trust

Today Prism had discovered that he had a Gem sister named Peridot, it was unexpected but thanks to her he was able to recover most of his repressed memories.

Peridot was sent to Earth to check on the Cluster, a fusion of Gem Shards that could absorb all life and energy from the planet. Checking on it with her and understanding what it could do really terrified Prism, however he came up with an alternative that could be very helpful to both Humans and Gems, co-existence.

Peridot didn't really believe that possibility could work, but after her brother explained the details into it then she thought it was a good idea. She then left Earth to go back home and report her findings to the Diamonds, plus she told Prism about their idea and maybe they might accept it.

After she left Prism went back home, he had a pretty long day and felt like he needed a soda even though his body could go without the requirements of food or liquids. Back at the house when he got his soda Prism faced against the Crystal Gems and Steven. "Prism, we need to talk." Pearl said with some firmness in her voice.

"What about?" Prism asked, knowing what the answer could be.

"It's about what happened today. Why did you protect that Home World Gem rather than siding with us, your family?" Pearl said.

"I've told you before, she was my sister. And I sided with her because the three of you always charge in first before asking questions." Prism said.

"What did you two talk about?" Garnet said, wanting to know what Prism and Peridot did.

"That's none of your business." Prism replied.

"Prism we're being serious. We need to know because what if you two planned out an invasion or she was contacting the other Gems from home world to come and finish where they left off." Amethyst said with a serious voice.

"Alright I'll tell you. At the very last moment when you really need it." Prism said, reflecting on what the Gems do to Steven.

"Bro please, we need to know." Steven asked kindly.

Prism took a deep breath before thinking about it, then he finished his soda and went to go to his room without saying a single word. The Gems were getting irritated by this and believed that they can no longer trust Prism since he's protected two Home World Gems from them.

The next day when Prism exited out of his room he was suddenly ambushed by Pearl and Amethyst, then Garnet went up to him as he was struggling to get away and surrounded his entire body in a huge bubble.

"What are you guys doing?" Prism said with shock and confusion.

"You're getting a time out Prism, until then we're not letting you out until you tell us what you and Peridot talked about." Garnet said, explaining his punishment.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Prism said while punching the bubble.

"The bubble is impenetrable Prism, there isn't a way out until you tell us what we need to know." Pearl said.

Prism couldn't believe the Crystal Gems were doing this to him, he knew one day this would happen to him and he was not wrong. As the three Gems waited for an answer Prism refused to say anything and began giving them the silent treatment, which he is very good at.

Three days later Prism had be using his super speed to kill his boredom by constantly running around in circles. Steven heard about what the Gems did to him and felt like it wasn't right, but when Steven tried to talk to his brother he himself didn't receive a reply because Prism thought if he told Steven what him and his sister discussed them he'll definitely tell the others.

The next day Prism continued on ignoring his family. "Wow, I never thought Prism would go four days without talking." Amethyst said as she was surprised on how Prism was able to keep this up.

"He really won't say anything. The last time he gave us the silent treatment was when Rose had to give up her physical form so Steven could be born. He didn't want to express his feelings towards any of us, but then we were able to help him by telling him that what Rose did was for the greater good and that having Steven would be the greatest thing that could've ever happen to him." Garnet said, telling everyone how Prism gave them the silent treatment before.

"He really did that?" Steven asked.

"Yes, but right now he isn't telling us about Peridot. And I believe it's because of how we deal things with you Steven." Pearl said while looking at Steven.

"Maybe, but I think Prism has been in that bubble for too long. Let him out." Steven asked the Gems.

"But he still won't say anything to us Steven, what makes you think he'll say something now." Amethyst said, knowing that if they let Prism out then he still won't say anything..

"I'm sure he will. But you three will need to listen to him for a change, then I'm sure Prism will respond." Steven said, suggesting that the Gems listen to him rather then the other way around.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl thought about it for a few minutes before thinking that is was an okay idea. So the three of them went up to the bubble next to the warp pad and released Prism from within it, but when they did that while he was running he crashed into the wall.

After recovering Prism looked at the Gems and glared at them without saying a single word. "Prism, please talk to us. We've decided to listen to you for a change instead of you always listening to us." Garnet said.

Prism was surprised by this, but at the same time he didn't believe it until Pearl told him that Steven suggested the idea. Hearing that did make Prism believe it, but then he used his accelerated to leave the house to go to the beach.

The Gems followed him and saw him outside on the beach looking at the ocean from afar while the sun was setting. Going up to him Amethyst went first to talk to him, "Come on Prism, say something to us. Just one word would be fine." She said, begging Prism to say something.

"Idiots." He replied.

"See, there's... What?" Amethyst said, surprised by his word.

"You three are idiots. You always do this and I'm tired of it. You never tell Steven what he needs to know and only tell him at the last moment when he really needs it, who does that." Prism said while not looking at them and telling them that telling Steven important stuff at the last minute isn't a good thing.

"We have to Prism. He's too young and he's not ready for it yet." Garnet replied, telling him the reason why they only tell Steven things at the last minute.

Prism didn't respond to that. Then Pearl took a step forward to speak, "Prism, please tell us. We really want to know because it could mean the end of everything we've tried to do on this planet." Pearl said, pleading to Prism about what he was keeping from them.

Hearing this while turning around to them, Prism saw how desperate the Gems were to know what he knew. He thought of asking Garnet to us future vision but he thinks it would be better for her to listen to his own words.

Taking a deep breath Prism finally told his family what he and Peridot talked about. "Peridot was sent here to check on the Cluster, it's a large fusion of Gem shards that could absorb the energy from the Earth itself whenever it wants to. However I thought about co-existence instead, Humans and Gems living in harmony. My sister was a little skeptical about it at first, but believed that it was a great idea. She then left to inform these "Diamonds" about it and hopefully they'll think the idea is better then draining a planet of it's life energy." Prism said.

Hearing this surprised and shocked the Crystal Gems, they also felt really scared about the Cluster and how it's power could destroy the world at any given moment. Plus the thought of Humans and Gems living together in peace didn't sound like a good idea.

"Prism, I don't think that'll ever happen. Gems are different than Humans and they don't see how important Earth is to us and Steven." Garnet said, thinking Prism's vision wasn't good.

"What about Steven then? He's a half human half Gem hybrid that my mother and father created. If they can live in peace then what about the others?" Prism replied while telling the Gems about Steven's existence.

"What Rose and Greg had was different. Plus the Diamonds would think that plan is a waste of time." Amethyst said.

Prism knew telling them this was a bad idea, so in that moment he began to walk away before Pearl stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "I think that's a good idea Prism." She said with a small smile.

Garnet and Amethyst were stunned and shocked that Pearl thought Prism's idea was good. She then told them that Prism did have a good point about Steven and that it could completely put an end to any type of conflict between their kind and the human race.

Prism smiled at Pearl for believing in his idea, Garnet and Amethyst still thought it was a bad idea, but they'll try it to see where it goes. Afterwards the four of them went back inside to see Steven, he asked what they talked about and for right it was best to not tell him until tomorrow.

Prism also told everyone that the reason why he protected Lapis and Peridot from them is because they provided insight to his past and maybe one day his memories will be fully restored.

The Gems understood that, but warned Prism that not all Gems from Home World are good. He already understood that, plus he told them to think next time before acting while he was going into his room to get some sleep.

The Crystal Gems said they'll think about it, but for right now their primary concern was on the Cluster and how they were going to prevent it from destroying the Earth.

 **End of Chapter 8.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will appear soon, so if you want it to come before that then I'm gonna needs your opinions.**

 **Remember to Review and PM for any questions on this story, Kingdom Friendship, or my One-Shots.**

 **See you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Stevonnie It

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter for A Gem's Legacy.**

 **This is a little bonus since I've got a little more time today after I finished up a chapter for Kingdom Friendship.**

 **Please Enjoy. Also I do not own any related characters from Steven Universe, they all belong to their respected owners, just a reminder.**

Chapter 9: Stevonnie/It's Not Fair

Today Prism had told Steven about what the Cluster was, what he and Peridot talked about, and what he and the Gems talked about two nights ago. Steven was very surprised about it and believed that co-existence was a very great idea, plus he thought it would be nice to have Gem neighbors and show them how people of Earth do stuff.

In the afternoon Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were practicing how to do a fusion dance while Prism was listening to his music. They ask if he wanted to join in but he declined, saying that dancing really isn't his thing.

After five failed attempts the Crystal Gems and Steven took a break, then Steven went up to his brother and asked him how he did. "You did good Steven, best movements I've ever seen." Prism said while taking off his headphones.

"Really, but what if I'm not good enough to make a fusion?" Steven asked while being concerned about his capabilities.

Prism placed his hand on Steven's shoulder before speaking, "Bro, you will. Your time will come when you're ready to fuse, and all it takes is the right person, how you move with them, and how you feel with that person. Understand?" Prism said, telling Steven that he can fuse when he puts his mind to it.

Steven smiled at his brother before going outside to meet up with Connie about this. He told her about how fusion might be different for him since he's half human.

"Steven I'm sure you can do it, but is dancing is really the key to fusion?" Connie asked in confusion.

"It is. Come dance with me." Steven asked her while putting on some music.

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable dancing in front of someone." Connie replied while rubbing her arm.

"I'm not looking, plus it'll be fun." Steven said while covering his eyes and offering his hand to Connie.

Connie smiled at accepted his invitation. Afterwards the two started dancing together and having fun at the same time, then Connie was about to fall until Steven caught her in his arms.

They both looked at he other in the eyes while blushing at the same time, then the two started to giggle and during it a bright pink glow began to appear and consume the two of them.

A minute later a new being appeared. "What happened, wait is that my...no it's yours...but..." The being said, confused by what was going on.

"Connie!" The being said before crawling over to the ocean to see it's reflection.

"*Gasp* Steven it's...us. In...one body." The being say again, recognizing what she is.

Connie and Steven have managed to fuse together, Steven was amazed by this and Connie got a little confused before being happy for Steven.

"I have to show everyone." The being said.

An hour later the being went into Steven's house and everyone was very surprised by the results. Garnet was the most excited while Prism had his jaw dropped.

"Well, what do you think?" The being asked.

"Steven fused with Connie? A Gem fusing with a human, it's impossible or more importantly inappropriate." Pearl said, thinking the fusion was weird.

"So how does it feel Steven? Connie? Stevonnie?" Amethyst said while also giving the being a name.

"It feels amazing. Bro you were right about waiting for the right time, thank you." Stevonnie said before going over to Prism to hug him before breaking it.

Prism was very stunned by this, but at the same time he was very happy for his brother. "Your welcome Stevonnie." He said with a smile.

"Prism, how did you feel when you fused for the first time?" Stevonnie asked as she wanted to know if Prism had the same reaction.

Prism went wide eyed from hearing that, but gave Stevonnie her answer. "To be honest everyone, I've never fused before and I don't really want to." Prism said, being honest with his answer.

The Crystal Gems went wide eyed from hearing that before Stevonnie spoke again. "Why not? It feels amazing and cool at the same time. Why wouldn't you be interested in fusion?" She said.

"It's not really my thing, plus I'm already strong on my own. And...my fusions don't really work with any of you." Prism said, telling everyone that his fusions aren't really possible.

"But what about during the war? Didn't you fuse with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, or mom to even the odds?" Stevonnie asked.

"No. When they tried to use with me it didn't work, so they also thought my fusions weren't a possibility, maybe because of my race." Prism said, explaining that he can't fuse with the other Gems.

Everyone felt bad for him, but for Stevonnie she had decided to cheer him up by taking him out to explore the world in a whole new level. So she grabbed his hand and the two began to run through Beach City.

Running with Stevonnie felt a little different for Prism, but he did enjoy feeling the wind with her until the two began to jump into the ocean nearby before coming back to shore. After that Stevonnie felt a little hungry and saw the Big Doughnut nearby, she and Prism went there and ordered three doughnuts from Lars and Sadie.

The both of them were very surprised by Stevonnie's appearance and asked Prism if he and her were dating or something. "No, she's just a friend I know." He replied, feeling disturbed by that transaction.

Spotting a nearby bench both Stevonnie and Prism sat down to enjoy some doughnuts. "Okay now, one for me, one for Prism, and one for...me." Stevonnie said, while feeling a little weird on having another doughnut to eat.

Prism noticed this and asked if she was okay, in response Stevonnie nodded before asking Prism if they could split the last doughnut together. He nodded and the two enjoyed it, then Sour Cream came up and gave Stevonnie a flier to a rave that's going on tonight.

"A rave? Is that like a place to dance?" She asked before Sour Cream nodded.

"Prism, wanna go to a rave?" Stevonnie asked.

"Sure, I'm also up for some dubstep." Prism replied with a smile before him and her got up to go to the rave.

Arriving at the rave Prism and Stevonnie were introduced to a lot of people dancing around to techno music. "Wanna dance bro?" Stevonnie asked. "Uh, I'm good." Prism replied as dancing really wasn't his thing, but Stevonnie grabbed his hand and the two went out onto the dance floor.

Stevonnie took both of Prism's hands and began dancing to the beat, then they separated to dance on their own. Prism gave it a shot and was in complete sync with the music as well as Stevonnie, everyone else watched them and cheered them on as they were really getting into it.

After twenty minutes of dancing some guy appeared and offered Stevonnie to dance, but she easily rejected his request. "C'mon baby, Kevin isn't gonna bite or anything, just a simple dance." The guy said while introducing himself as Kevin.

Stevonnie felt a little uncomfortable around him, but then Prism arrived to intervene. "Hey man, if she doesn't want to dance then leave her alone." Prism said.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" Kevin joked.

"Her brother thank you very much, mess with her and you mess with me." Prism said with a tough voice.

Kevin glared at him and challenged him to a fight while raising his fists up before punching Prism in the face, however when he did that Prism dodged it before kneeing Kevin in the stomach.

Kevin grunted while he got on his knees, then Prism told him to leave and if he ever messes with Stevonnie again then he'll really teach him a lesson. Kevin listened and told Prism that their little grudge isn't over before leaving, afterwards Stevonnie was very touched at her brother protected her and Prism asked her if she wanted to dance again.

Stevonnie nodded and the two began to dance again, then when the rave was over Stevonnie split back into Steven and Connie. "Wow, that was so cool. I can't wait to do it again soon." Connie said with excitement over what happened today.

"Me too, and I'm glad you came along with us bro." Steven said with a smile to Prism. "Thanks, it was fun. Now it's time for bed and for Connie to go to bed, so let's get that done and see what happens tomorrow." Prism said, telling Steven and Connie that it was time to end their little adventure.

They nodded before Connie left to go home while Steven and Prism went inside, but then Prism looked at the night sky filled with stars before speaking, "Lapis, I hope you or Peridot return someday. I really missed you." He said quietly before going inside.

 **End of first half.**

Today Prism and Steven are practicing their fighting skills at the Sky Arena. Steven wants to get better at fighting and Prism was the only one who could help with that since the rest of the Crystal Gems are afraid to.

"C'mon, Steven! Show me what you can really do with your shield." Prism yelled out as he wanted his brother to release his full potential. Steven had been working on his attacks for a while and had thought to show his brother what he's got so far.

"Okay Prism, you asked for it." Steven said before throwing his shield at Prism.

Prism took the shot and quickly got up just in time to see Steven charge at him. Using his accelerated speed Prism circled around Steven before raising his leg and slamming it against his brother, but Steven protected himself and pushed Prism away to give himself some distance.

Afterwards the two brothers grinned at each other before charging again, however while they were doing this the Crystal Gems appeared out of no were and protected Steven while Pearl blocked Prism's attack.

"Guys what are you doing?" Steven asked in confusion.

"We're protecting you Rose, and you should be ashamed of yourself for attacking her Prism." Pearl replied while glaring at Prism.

Prism raised his eyebrow before speaking, "Rose? That's Steven and we were just doing some training, you all know I would never hurt my own brother right."

Looking back at Steven Pearl and the others shook off their thoughts and remembered that Steven is Steven, he isn't Rose. "Oh right, sorry we got so defensive. It's just that those movements Steven was doing reminded us of Rose when she used her shield." Pearl said while apologizing for their mistake.

Prism nodded before the Gems left to go take a seat on the stands while they continued to watch the boys fight. "You okay Steven?" Prism asked as when he looked at Steven he saw that he looked troubled by something.

"Yeah I'm good, but why did they call me Rose again?" Steven said while asking his brother.

"Again? This happened before?" Prism replied.

"Yeah, they always do that whenever I'm in a dangerous situation. But you're the only one that calls me by my real name, thanks bro." Steven said, explaining how the Gem keep calling him rose whenever he was in danger.

Prism nodded before they continued fighting, then a few hours later Steven and Prism were ready to call it quits until Pearl came up and suggested that she should take Steven back before anything else happens.

Prism was curious on why but when with it as everyone used the warp pad to go home. The next day wasn't any better as Pearl offered to spar with the boys and show them what combat really looks like.

"Pearl me and Prism have it covered, I'm sure of it." Steven said while feeling like her sparring with them will make it awkward.

"I insist, come on." Pearl said while the boys followed her to the warp pad.

Back at the sky arena Prism and Steven double teamed against Pearl, however she was going easy on Steven while acting normal against Prism. The boys then thought of double teaming against her by allowing Prism to throw Steven into the air and let him dive at Pearl with his shield.

She defended herself and used a sweep kick after Steven landed on the ground. Prism then went up to Pearl and did a roundhouse on her, then he picked up Steven and the two continued on double teaming against Pearl.

Pearl herself split their strategy by splitting them apart, then she pounded Prism into the ground hard before using the end part of her spear to knock Steven down.

"Pearl why are going so easy on me and not on my brother?" Steven asked.

"Because he can take the pain while you only need some it Steven." Pearl replied.

"But I want you to fight us equally, not differently. I can handle myself and I'll only need your protection when it's necessary." Steven said, telling Pearl that he can handle things on his own.

"No Steven, I'll always be here to protect you." Pearl replied, believing that she'll always protect Steven forever.

"What if one day your not? Prism gives me the training I need to protect myself and he only goes easy on me when I ask, but you and the others always do it and never let me take care of myself." Steven said while feeling irritated that he has a brother who treats him good but the others do things differently.

"You're too important." Pearl said firmly.

"No I'm not!" Steven shouted.

"Yes you are!" Pearl shouted.

"No!" Steven shouted again.

"Why won't you let us do this for you Rose!?" Pearl said while calling Steven Rose again.

Steven went wide eyed from hearing that and balled his fists while getting up. "You know what? It's not fair! You all met my mother and I never had, except when you guys and dad tell me stories about her. I'm not Rose! And I'll never be because my name is Steven Universe!" Steven said full of anger while tears developed in his eyes before he ran off toward the warp pad.

Prism saw everything and looked at pearl with a disappointing look, "He isn't Rose Pearl. I know you all love him and I do too, but Steven is his own person. Just because he has Rose's Gem doesn't mean he's Rose. Now I'm going after him and I hope you all think about this when we get back." He said firmly before going after Steven.

Prism went through the warp pad and went outside the house to find Steven, but he was unsuccessful until he saw him looking out at the shores near the beach.

"Steven. Are you okay brother?" Prism asked with concern.

"You and Dad are the only ones who call me by my real name. Why can't the others do the same?" Steven asked while he continued watching the waves.

"I don't know. But I don't call you Rose because you are a different person Steven, everything you do is different then what our mom use to do." Prism said, giving Steven the best answer he could.

Steven then turned around to his brother and jumped on his body to hug him. "Thanks Prism. Was mom really good at combat? And can you tell me what she did on her own?" Steven asked before separating from his brother.

"She was very brave, clearly a born leader. Her combat was very mixed as she always uses offense when needed and used defense mostly, but with her sword and shield she was tough as nails. After the war when she met dad she began to act like a human mother too, but mostly when I get into trouble or I don't listen. The day she told me you were going to be born she was a little upset about it. The why was because she wouldn't be able to see me or you ever again, but before she gave birth to you she said that she'll always love me and remember what she said in that tape we found. She said as long as you love yourself and others then she'll always love you brother." Prism said, telling Steven everything knew about their mother.

"Thanks brother. Let's go home." Steven said before grabbing Prism's hand while they walked back home.

Prism liked it and believed that no matter what happens, everything will be alright as long as Steven will stay strong through the toughest odds when they come.

 **End of second half and end of chapter 9.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next Chapter will come in time.**

 **See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Gem or Human The Message

**Hello my fellow readers, here is a new chapter.**

 **Before we begin I want to address on why my OC acts the way he does to the Crystal Gems and differently to others, well the answer will be told shortly.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Gem or Human/The Message

Outside the house Prism and Steven were sitting on the beach feeling the wind flowing through their faces and watching the ocean waves pass. "Bro can I ask you something?" Steven said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Prism replied.

"Well remember when you said you would try to get along with the others? You haven't done it yet and you did tell me you would." Steven said, reminding Prism of what they talked about before.

Prism began to think back at that and sank into deep thought. A few minutes later he looked at his little brother before speaking, "You're right I haven't. But there is a reason why I act the I am now."

"Why?" Steven asked.

"If I tell you will you tell the others?" Prism said.

"You know I have to." Steven replied.

"Okay then. But there's someplace we need to go so that you'll understand." Prism said while getting up.

"Sure." Steven replied while doing the same thing.

Prism then picked Steven up and placed him on his back, then he told him to hang on tight before using his accelerated speed. They rushed through Beach City like a tornado, and Steven loved it when his brother used his speed while he was riding on him. They traveled for miles and miles until they finally reached their destination.

It was the Kindergarten Peridot took Prism once before, but now he took Steven there. "Bro where are we? This place looks very creepy." Steven asked. "Remember when I told you about the Kindergarten? Well this is it, welcome to Kindergarten Prime." Prism said.

Steven observed every area while the two of them were walking through the canyon. Clearly Steven was a little scared, but as long as he was with his brother then everything would be find. As they continued walking Steven asked Prism what the Kindergarten was since the only detail he told him was the name itself.

"The Kindergarten is where most Gems come from little brother. In fact, me, my sister Peridot, and Lapis were all born here and was raised on Gem Home World. Plus there's another Kindergarten somewhere called Beta. I don't know where it is, but I'm sure we'll see it someday." Prism said.

"Okay, but can you tell me why we're here?" Steven asked.

Prism then spotted a nearby smooth rock and placed Steven on it before beginning his explanation.

"You know that me, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and mom came from space right? Well after the Rebellion War me and the Gems became trapped on this planet. At first I thought Earth wasn't all that great and was completely boring, but then I noticed that mom was acting human by observing what human mothers should do to with their child and how to take care of them. She nurtured me, helped me when I needed it, and cheered for me when I succeed in something unexpected. I liked it when she did that and I didn't even ask why she did it, but then one day I noticed where she got it from and I thought I should try it. So from day one I read books on how human teenagers acted and what they normally do. Some of it was okay while others were a bit disturbing, but I managed to act like them and do what they do. My number one rule though is that I would never tell anyone about it because if so they'll try to mold me into something they want while I want something I want. And to be truly honest Steven, most of them do get on my nerves. I understand that everyone has flaws and that's okay, but sometimes you want to hear what you want to hear. Understand?" Prism said, explaining why he doesn't listen to the Gems often.

Steven went wide eyed from hearing that, but before he could reply the Crystal Gems suddenly appeared from a warp pad Prism didn't know about. "There you two are." Pearl said before all three of them slid down the small rock. "Prism why of all places would you bring Steven to Kindergarten?" Garnet asked assertively.

"We just wanted to talk alone." He replied while looking away.

"Guys please understand. Prism isn't always a jerk, he just doesn't know how to really be himself or happy life can really be." Steven said.

"Yeah that's an understatement. Steven we all know Prism does good on missions and stuff like that, but the way he is now will never change, he'll be the know it all who betrays his own family and does things on his own." Amethyst said, being harsh with her words to Prism.

"But-" Steven said before getting interrupted.

"Amethyst is right Steven. Prism doesn't listen to us and he even sided with the enemy. I gave him a chance to make his own choices, but back with Peridot was completely reckless and Rose would never approve of that." Garnet said.

Hearing that made Prism go wide eyed before Pearl spoke, "You always sneak out and never do things the way it should be. Why are like this Prism? And why do you hate us after we saved you from that godforsaken cave?!"

What Pearl said made Prism feel uneasy. He then looked at the Crystal Gems and began to cry as tears fell from his face. Seeing this made everyone feel concerned for him, even Steven.

"Bro it's okay. It's okay let's just talk about this." Steven said before reaching out for his brother's hand.

Prism backed up a little before speaking with dry tears on his face. "I don't hate any of you. I didn't ask for this life, and I didn't ask for your help 5,000 years ago. I'm not human but I want to be because everything that's happen up til now is because of me. I can't remember my past, I said goodbye to a girl I just met, met a Gem sister I never knew I had, and found out that there's a geological bomb sleeping underneath the Earth's crust. I didn't ask for any of this!" Prism said, opening up to the Gems before summoning his crystalline boots and zoom through the Kindergarten.

Everyone was very shocked by what Prism said, apparently he was going through all that bottled up pain and didn't tell anyone. Steven stared out into the canyon to see if he would come back, but after twenty minutes had passed he was wrong.

"C'mon, let's go find him." Garnet said before everyone began to chase after Prism.

They looked everywhere for him, checked the Gem holes too and didn't find anything. Then while Steven was looking around he found Prism in a different Gem hole.

"Guys I found him." Steven said, calling out to the other gems.

They all got to where he called them and saw Prism curled up in the beetle position at the very end of the hole. "Bro, are you okay?" Steven asked and got no response.

"Pearl you need to talk to him." Steven said while looking at her.

"What? But I don't know if he'll listen." Pearl replied, sounding nervous about this.

"Pearl, you and Prism share a connection. It'll work and then me and Amethyst will talk to him." Garnet said while placing her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl nodded before entering the hole. "Prism, sweetie. Me and the others may not know what you're going through and that it was upsetting you, but let's talk about this." She said with a kind and concern voice.

"Can't. None of you can which is why I keep my problems to my self. I just though being human would help me get by, but I've been so blind by that fact. I can't be anything else. Mom always told me to be myself and for a long time I had no idea what that meant." Prism said with his head in his knees.

Pearl was getting nervous on this situation, but then she thought of something, "That's an easy thing to learn Prism, just learn that sometimes when someone says something to you then you'll need to listen because it could be important. Rose taught you that and you did pretty well, but then after she left you went back to your roots. We love you Prism, Steven does too. You stayed here because of the promise you made to Rose when actually you stayed because of your brother. Let us help you, can we be a family again?" She said while offering her hand to him.

Prism looked at it before looking at Pearl. She smiled at him and that made him grow a smile before accepting her hand. Afterwards when they got out of the hole Pearl explained what they talked about to Garnet and Amethyst and they understood. Then all five of the shared a family hug and Prism made another promise, to never cause too much for the gems again.

 **End of first half.**

On the beach late at night Steven, Prism, and Greg were tinkering with sound equipment to help make a new song. Steven found a voice emulator and made himself sound like a robot.

" _I am a robot, I know everything that happened on New Year's Eve and Halloween last year."_ He said in his robot voice.

"*chuckle* oh no I have a robot brother, how much oil will I need to feed him." Prism said, amused by what Steven did.

"Hey guys, what do ya think of my new cover art?" Greg said, showing his sons what he made.

Looking at it Prism noticed that it looked like Lapis Lazuli and he instantly frowned. "Uh, are you ok Prism?" Greg asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, nice art dad. Hey I'm gonna use your guitar for a while okay." Prism replied while picking up Greg's guitar and going to the front of the van to play it a little.

"Hey Steven did I do something?" Greg asked, concerned for Prism.

"No dad. Prism just misses Lapis." Steven replied.

"He does, does he? Maybe I shouldn't have shown you the picture." Greg said, feeling bad for making Prism feel lonely without Lapis.

"Dad it'll be fine. Maybe there's something we can do together that'll help him feel better." Steven said while searching for something.

However before he could find anything a large sound wave began to burst through the air and the sound it was making was very irritating. Prism, Steven, and Greg covered their ears to it and they all wondered where it was coming from until they all turned their heads to the Temple.

"I'm guessing the others are back." Prism said.

"Yeah, c'mon let's see what that sound is." Steven replied before him and Steven went toward the Temple while Greg stayed behind.

Inside the house Prism and Steven saw the Crystal Gems dealing with the Wailing Stone, a unknown object that was the cause of the irritating noise. "Guys what the hell is going on?" Prism asked.

"Prism, language." Pearl said.

"Sorry, but seriously what's going on?" He replied.

"It's the Wailing Stone. Normally it wouldn't do this unless something or someone is trying to send us a message." Garnet said while covering her ears.

Pearl tried to bubble it, but the sound waves easily broke it. Prism placed both arms through it to shut it up and in return when he opened his mouth he sounded like a compilation of dubstep.

Garnet then settled the problem by removing Prism, covering the Stone with pillows and placing both Prism and Steven on top. "Thanks Garnet." Prism said before she nodded.

"So you all send this thing is trying to send a message?" He asked.

"Yes but normally it wouldn't sound like this. Amethyst is this a prank?" Pearl said while looking at Amethyst.

"Are you crazy? I just wanted it to stop, plus why would I do something like this?" She replied with narrow eyes.

"Girls calm down. Prism said before Pearl and Amethyst stopped arguing. "Look, let's just find a way to decipher the message and see what it tells us because I'm pretty sure none of us want to hear that sound again." He said.

The Gems agreed to that, but that had no idea how until Steven came up with an idea. Since the Wailing Stone uses sound, he thought dad would be able to help.

Going outside Greg was happy to help as he was connecting a audio device into the stone and began using his equipment to see what it was trying to tell them.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Pearl said to Greg.

"Of course, just need to connect the right wires to the stereo box and then..." He replied while using his equipment.

At first there was only sound and it kept changing and changing until it formed a sound that was very soft and relaxing. "Wow, this sounds pretty nice." Prism said, getting into the flow of the music.

"Yes it's nice and all Prism but this isn't what we're looking for." Pearl said with irritation.

Greg continued to find the sound that would match with the message, but then the van power battery die. "See it didn't work. Earth technology can't be compatible with Gem technology." Pearl said.

"Pearl my dad did his best, I'm sure if we try again we'll get something." Prism said while checking on Greg's equipment.

"No. Greg you tried and that's what counts." Garnet said before leaping into the air.

"Sorry man." Amethyst said before doing the same.

"I think we need a new way to decipher the message." Pearl said before leaping as well.

Steven tried to do the same but was unsuccessful, Prism stayed behind because there was something wrong with the way they were using the audio.

Observing the surrounding and checking to see what was wrong Prism scratched his head out of frustration of not seeing it. Greg felt like he couldn't help the Gems no matter what he did, but Steven and Prism believed that what he did was right, but they were just missing something.

"Wait a minute. What if the message isn't related to sound? What about video?" Prism said while looking at the small TV.

"*Gasp* video. Dad what do you think?" Steven asked.

"I think you guys are on to something. C'mon let's go get the Gems." Greg said before him and the boys went towards the Temple. "Hey I can help give me a..." Greg said before seeing no one in front of him and turning over to the Gems on the left.

"I know what we need to do." He stated.

"Greg, it's okay." Garnet replied.

"No it's not. You all don't give me a chance and I want to help. Please, let's try this again." He said.

Seeing how everyone think it was better than nothing they all agreed. Back outside Garnet powered the van engine with her gauntlets, Amethyst started it with the key, and Pearl checked to make sure everything was working in place.

Prism and Steven checked the audio to make sure everything was alright while Greg plugged in the wire and arranged the sound waves. They all still heard the soft wave music, but my changing it up a bit they finally decipher the message on the TV.

"Prism." A familiar voice said on the screen.

"Lapis." Prism responded.

"If you're getting this then that's good, but you and the others are in danger. When I got back home it was unfamiliar and so advanced I couldn't explain. But more importantly I was attacked and got captured by another Prism. He's looking for you. I didn't tell him about you, I swear, but this other Gem was forced too. He's coming to Earth and not alone. Please don't put up a fight, it'll only lead to destruction and devastation. Pax will find you no matter what it takes." Lapis said before the message was finished.

Everyone then looked at Prism to see what he thought of what he heard. In the moment Prism balled up his fists before speaking. "Pax." He said firmly.

"Another Prism, one is already enough but now two?" Amethyst said.

"Prism, are you okay?" Garnet asked.

"I'm good. But for right now, I need to think about this. And dad...thanks." He said while looking at Greg.

Greg smiled before thinking about what was going to happen next. Steven thought about it too, but it was getting late he'll think about the rest tomorrow.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 10.**

 **What did you all think? Also the second half is based on the episode The Message, I do not own it.**

 **Please remember to review and PM me if you want.**

 **Also I'm gonna be honest here and explain why a lot of dark stuff happens in this story and in Kingdom Friendship. It's because I like a little dark tone within stories now and days, but I'll make sure to add some fun stuff in it too to make it more interesting.**

 **See ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Past Two Become One

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter.**

 **I am very impressed by the followers and the reviews on this story. Thank you very much for your support.**

 **No spoilers in this one, so let's begin so you can find out what happens next.**

Chapter 11: The Dark Past/Two Become One

Two days had gone by after Prism and the others had heard about the message from Lapis. During that time Prism had placed all of his focus on this other Prism named Pax and concentrating his speed to get prepared for when he appears.

Meanwhile Steven and Greg were watching him while eating some fry bits. Greg was really surprised by how fast Prism was getting and Steven was always in awe whenever he uses his speed.

After stopping Prism took a break and went to go sit with his father and little brother. "Wow, that was really intense to see Prism." Greg said with a smile.

"Thanks dad. I don't know when Pax will come, but when he does I'll send him straight back into space." Prism replied, sounding too confident about what he'll do against the other Prism.

"I can't wait to see that." Steven said with a smile.

Prism returned it before he got up and looked up at the sky before taking in a deep breath, however he then noticed something strange in the far distance. It looked like a large green hand and it was coming straight for them at a slow rate.

"Guys, they're coming!" Prism yelled out.

Hearing this Steven alerted the others and they were already prepared for this as they summoned out four light cannons. "Steven, activate the Light Cannons." Garnet said.

"If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." Steven said through a walky talky.

There were others connected to the Light Cannons and in an instant all four of them activated and fired straight at the mechanical hand, however it had no success.

Seeing this surprised everyone and it also meant that Beach City could be in trouble too, so Steven made a call to Mayor Dewy and asked him to evacuate everyone.

The Mayor thought about it and agreed to do it. A few hours later everyone began getting into their cars and started to leave. Greg was leaving too, Steven however wanted to stay and fight whatever's coming but got a little surprised when Garnet brought out his Cheeseburger Backpack.

"Is that my luggage?" Steven said in confusion.

Everyone looked at each other to see who wanted to tell him that he had to leave to. Prism chose to do it as he walked up to his brother before getting on one knee and placing his hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Steven, this might be hard for me to say but you have to leave with dad. I know you want to help but this is very serious and I don't know what I would do without the two of you. Please go with dad and get somewhere safe." He said honestly.

"But your apart of the family too bro, I don't want to lose you." Steven replied while feeling upset.

"You won't, I promise. There's something else you need to know Steven. These other Gems are not like us at all, they are the complete opposite of nice and they will cause a lot of destruction to get what they want. Listen to what I'm saying and leave." Prism said, feeling like this is a goodbye.

Steven then hugged his brother tightly while Prism hugged back. Everyone smiled at this before they separated, then Steven nodded to what his brother told him and left the city with Greg.

"The rest of you can't get involved either. I'll take care of it." Prism said to the Crystal Gems before walking up to the shores of the beach.

Everyone was very shocked to hear this, however after thinking it over for a few minutes they ignored his words and followed him. "Prism, you're not doing this alone." Pearl said before summoning her spear.

"You all don't need to do this. This is my problem, not yours." Prism replied.

"No it's our problem. Steven was right you're apart of our family too and family needs to stick together no matter what happens." Garnet said while her and Amethyst summoned out their weapons too.

"We got your back man, I mean how tough could Pax be anyway?" Amethyst said, not knowing what she was up against.

Seeing how they wanted to help and knowing that there was nothing he could do to change their minds, Prism sighed before smiling at them. "Okay then."

Meanwhile on the road Greg and Steven were getting a little concerned about Prism and the others, but they remained focus on what they needed to do.

"Dad, do you think Prism has a chance in fighting whatever's coming." Steven asked.

"Of course. Prism is smarter than he looks Steven, but to be honest the Gems would help out when it's necessary." Greg replied.

"Yeah." Steven said before accidently kicking the lower drawer on the surface. It opened and inside was a picture of Prism, Greg, Rose, and the rest of the Crystal Gems.

Steven looked at it before having flashbacks on his brother. When he was little he would chase him around playing tag, then one day Prism showed Steven his speed for the first time and he was really surprised about it. On his tenth birthday he asked Prism to give him a piggyback ride and while doing it Prism used his speed to go even faster and Steven felt so much joy from it. Then there was that time he and Prism formed a small band in front of everyone and the song they played was amazing.

Thinking about his brother made Steven realize that he had made a mistake in leave and had to go back. Greg didn't want to but Steven kept pleading to him until he punched the van and burst right out of it while forming a bubble around himself.

He then landed near a ditch before Greg went over to check on him. "Steven, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I'm good, but dad I have to go back for them. They need me." Steven said, knowing what he has to do.

Greg understood but told him that he didn't want to lose anymore family. However he allowed him to leave and there Lion suddenly appeared to take Steven back to Beach City.

At the same time Opal was using her arrows to put the ship down, however none of them had any effect on it. Prism borrowed some Quartz Stones while holding a slingshot. Sure it didn't seem that it was going to take it down but he had to try something, so he fired off the stones and just like the arrows they showed no effect on it.

"Great this thing isn't going down. At least Steven and dad are safe." Prism said to himself.

"Guys, I'm here!" Steven yelled out.

The Gems turned around and saw him running at them, this also made Opal demerge and everyone asked him why he came back. In response Steven said he couldn't let anything happen to them, plus he also believed Rose's shield could be helpful as well.

As much as any of them wanted to tell him to leave the mechanical ship began to land near the shores. A small orb began to roll out of it and there something came out.

It was two Prisms, one blue and the other yellow. Not only that but a massive figure in the middle of them. "Is this the Prism you told me so much about?" The Yellow Prism said before pulling out Peridot from behind him.

"Peridot." Prism said with surprise.

"I'm so sorry brother, but I had to tell them about you or they would've killed me." Peridot said with sorrow in her voice. "It's okay, it's not your fault." He replied.

"I am. My name is Prism and if you want me then you can have me, but let my sister go." Prism demanded.

"We will, but there's someone else with us that knows you too, brother." Pax said before pulling out Lapis.

"Lapis." Prism said in a quiet tone.

When Lapis saw him she hid her face as she felt scared and frightened by how everything was going on.

"Are you Pax?" Prism asked.

"Yes I am. Do you remember the last time we met brother?" Pax replied.

"No I don't. Also this is a very strange family reunion, I didn't know I had a Gem brother or brothers since there are two of you, and in case you didn't know I kinda lost my original memories a long time ago." Prism said.

"I see. Jasper, will you allow us to help our lost kin remember who he use to be?" Yellow Prism said.

"Go ahead, this is a waste of my time." She replied while going back to the ship.

Yellow Prism and Pax then looked at each other before looking at Prism and said a special word that helps any Prism reclaim his original mission. "Quicksilver."

Hearing this gave Prism a jolt through his head as he fell on his knees and began gripping his head while howling in the air. "Bro, what's wrong?!" Steven asked with worry.

Prism didn't reply has the pain was unbearable, then he opened his eyes and remembered everything that had happened to him. Years ago Prism was a apart of the elite guards to protect all of the Diamonds from any enemy that would attack them. He killed innocent aliens and showed no remorse alongside Pax and Yellow Prism. Everyday at his quarters on Home World Peridot would visit him to see how he was doing and whenever he had spared time he would help her fix any technology that got damaged or wrecked during missions. One day he got sick and tired of killing and proposed a different solution for Home World to keep surviving, co-existence. He asked Pax about it and he easily ignored it. The Diamonds rejected it as well when he told them about it too. So then one day when he was assigned to help out with the War against the Crystal Gems Prism disobeyed all orders from the Diamonds and his kinds to protect the humans. He was eventually caught doing this and got a major punishment from Yellow Diamond who was his commander. She grabbed his head and erased all of his memories before throwing him in a cave for everyone to forget about as he was now an exile and was best abandoned by all Gems from Home World.

"My memories are back. Everything I did is here and what I thought was truly right was rejected. Why? Why can't you except that? It'll help everyone and we don't have to kill to help our home." Prism said to Yellow Prism and Pax.

"Because it was pointless. Co-existence is such a terrible idea and just the thought of it makes me sick." Yellow Prism replied.

Prism grew furious from what he said and used his speed to attack, but Pax stood in his way and summoned out his Crystalline guns to shoot Prism right in the chest. This shocked everyone before Prism coughed up some blood and poofed back into his Gem.

"Excellent brother, he was getting annoying anyway." Yellow Prism said, thanking Pax for doing that.

Pax nodded and picked up Prism's Gem to crush it in his own hands, but out of nowhere he was hit by a splash of water. Then the water itself took the Gem and gave it to Lapis.

Pax saw what she did and attempted to attack her, but then both him and Yellow Prism were blasted by gunfire from Peridot. "You monsters. You had no right doing that, and now you will pay!" Lapis yelled out before summoning numerous water tentacles and aiming them at the Prisms.

Both dodged them and was glad this intervention was getting interesting. Jasper saw what had transpired and had to show a little effort by activating the ship's cannon and aiming it at the Crystal Gems.

"Steven get out of here." Garnet ordered.

"No!" He replied with anger.

"I won't let you risk your life." She said.

"I'm not gonna stand by anymore! You all are my family and they killed my brother!" He replied, upset by what he had saw. Pearl and Amethyst looked worried about what he just said before looking back at the cannon.

"I'M A CRYSTAL GEM TOO!" Steven yelled while getting into the cannon's fire and summoning out his shield to protect himself and his family.

Everyone saw what happened, including Jasper and she took interest in it. "That shield, that weapon. Rose Quartz." She said.

"Why do you look like that Rose, and why do you look so weak?" She asked while facing Steven.

Steven was a little nervous about answering, but then Garnet appeared and immediately threw a punch a Jasper to make her let go of him. "Steven run!" She said before charging at her again.

"Good, this will test to test out the new Gem stabilizers." Jasper said before taking out the device and using it on Garnet.

At first she was given an electric shock, but then parts of her body broke off before she poofed. Jasper then grabbed Steven and told him that she respected Rose's tactics during the War and that right now she had failed before giving him a headbutt.

Yellow Prism and Pax managed to defeat Peridot and Lapis by knocking them unconscious, then they both used stabilizers on Pearl and Amethyst.

"Take them to the cells on the ship. Yellow Diamond is gonna want to see this." Jasper said evily before the Prisms did what they were told.

 **End of First Half.**

Within the hand ship Steven woke up and saw that he was in a prison cell. "*Groan* where am I." He asked himself. "Wait where are Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and...Prism." He said before remembering what happened to his brother.

He then heard someone singing in the echoes and went to the energy barrier to see what it was. Touching it Steven saw that he could pass through it with ease, then he went to go find the others.

Up ahead Steven saw two cells and went to one of them. Inside it was a new Gem he hadn't seen before, she was red, wearing a red lace across her head, and her hair was in a square.

"Hey there, are you okay." Steven asked her.

"Uh? No, don't look at me. Wait you got out?" The Gem asked.

"Yeah, see." He replied while placing his hand through the barrier.

"It's okay?" The Gem said before attempting to do the same and got stung.

Then the Gem began hearing the singing too before knowing where is was coming from. "Sapphire." She said.

"Please you have to let me out, I need to find Sapphire. Please!" She pleaded.

Steven nodded to her pleading and let her out. The two then began to run through the ship while trying to search for their friends. "Hey do you know where the others are?" Steven asked his Gem friend. "Don't know, don't care." She replied.

They continued going through the corridors, then the Gem noticed a cell up ahead and went to go check it out. "Prism?" She said.

Steven caught up and saw who was in the cell, it was his brother and his body was reformed. Not only that but he had gained a new appearance as well, he was now wearing a light green shirt under his dark green jacket, black jeans, light green sneakers, a belt, and a pair of goggles.

"Brother, you're okay!" Steven said with joy and relieve.

Prism looked at the two of them before getting up. "Steven? Are you okay?" He asked before Steven nodded.

"Don't worry I'm gonna set you free." Steven said before opening his cell.

Prism got out before something came up in his thoughts. "Pax. Yellow Prism." He said to himself with anger.

"Steven go find the others, I'm going to find my sister and Lapis." Prism said.

"But I need you to come with us. They hurt the others, they hurt by face." Steven replied while showing Prism his black eye.

Prism was about to reply, but then he noticed the red Gem next to Steven. "Who are you? Are you another prisoner here?" He asked.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!" The Gem said in frustration before running off.

"Steven follow her and I'll catch up later. Plus no offense bro, but you really need to toughen up a little, and if you see the other Prisms or Jasper stay out of the way and find somewhere to hide okay." Prism said with a serious tone.

Steven went wide eyed from hearing that, but he nodded and continued to follow where the sound was coming from.

Coming up to a door Steven heard voices before hiding in the corner. "Look we already have our brother and I'm sure Yellow Diamond will be impressed to see him again, but what about the Cluster that Peridot mentioned." Yellow Prism said to Jasper near a cell.

"Stop singing!" She yelled before punching the wall to tell the prisoner inside to be quiet.

"Prism is our main priority and so is Rose Quartz. Go and set a course for Home World, we're leaving now." She said assertively before walking off.

"Ugh, I never thought finding my lost brother will cause this to happen. And I wish Pax was doing the flying but no, instead he's watching the cells in the lower parts of the ship while I'm doing all the work." Yellow Prism said, complaining about what he has to do.

Steven hid from sight before going over to the cell. He saw another Gem and knew that she was the one who was singing. "Hey are you Sapphire?" Steven asked.

"Yes. How did you get out?" She replied.

Steven showed her that he can pass through the barrier and created a hole for her to pass through. Afterwards her and him rushed through the corridors and found the Red Gem.

"Ruby." Sapphire said with joy.

Ruby smiled before the two shared a hug. "Did they hurt you?" Ruby asked.

"No, did they hurt you?" Sapphire replied.

"Who cares?" Ruby said with tears of joy in her eyes.

The two Gems shared a kiss before spinning around in happiness, then a bright glow began to appear around them as they were fusing together and the result surprised Steven.

"Steven, thank you." Garnet said with complete joy.

"Garnet, you're a fusion?" Steven said with surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry, we didn't want you to see us like this." Garnet said, as it was not the right time to introduce Ruby and Sapphire to him.

"Well, did I make a good first impression?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh Steven, we already love you." She replied with a warm smile.

Their reunion was then cut short when Jasper screamed from seeing the empty cell where Sapphire was.

"Steven find the others and get to the control bridge." Garnet said.

"But I don't where they are." Steven replied before Garnet kissed his forehead and gained some future vision to see where Pearl and Amethyst were.

Steven left to go get the others while Garnet stayed behind to fight off against Jasper.

Meanwhile Prism used his accelerated speed to search for what he was looking for and ended up at the low level cells.

"Pax!" He screamed.

Pax turned around and saw Prism out of his cell, he then summoned out his guns and began to shoot at him. This time Prism dodged each and everyone of them before rushing over and knocking him unconscious.

He then took out his stabilizer and used it to break Lapis and Peridot free.

"Prism." Lapis said with joy before her and Peridot hugged him.

"Nice to see you too, come on let's get out of here." Prism said after they broke their hug.

However Pax got up and stood in their way. Prism, Lapis, and Peridot glared at him and got prepared to fight him again.

"It doesn't have to be this way brother. Go back to your cells and be a good little gem so Yellow Diamond can see you again." Pax said, offering mercy before things could get ugly.

"Yeah I don't think so. That witch isn't gonna do anything to me, Lapis, Peridot, or my family." Prism said with a smirk.

"You've been on this planet for too long. It's corrupted your mind, it's filling you with things that shouldn't matter." He replied.

"If it matters to Prism then it matters to me as well." Lapis said with pride.

"Me too. Even though I think it's highly impossible I still believe co-existence is better that murder." Peridot said while pointing her weapon at Pax.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice. Once you're back in your Gems I'll shatter you all." Pax said with anger.

Prism highly thought that would happen, so he smirked at that before all of them charged at one another.

Pax began shooting a barrage of bullets, but Lapis used her water wings to protect everyone before kneeing him in the chin. Prism used a few Tae Kwon Do kicks on him while passing him to Peridot, she shot a torrent of energy at him at did some pretty good damage.

Prism then threw a punch at Pax, however he dodged it before using his guns to hit him in the face, then doing a roundhouse kick that pushed Prism towards the wall.

Pax then used his guns against Lapis and landed some pretty effect blows, but she spit at the ground before going airborne and kicking him in the forehead. Peridot kept shoot her torrent at Pax, but then she had decided to change it up a bit and follow how her brother fights as she punched Pax endlessly before kicking his side.

Clearly this was a completely unfair advantage for Pax, but he's handled worst as he upgraded his guns and made them bigger than before. He then shot a endless area of gunfire that no one could escape from, but Prism and Peridot took Lapis' hands and took airborne again and then all three of then managed to hit him at once and delivered a very powerful finisher.

With Pax defeated it seemed like they'd won, but then a few seconds later the ship began to shake and that meant the others had taken control of it.

"Prism what do we do?" Peridot asked.

"We need to find someplace safe, I think the ship is going to crash." He replied.

Nodding to that all three of them left the lower cell level and made it to the top, then they spotted a empty cell and immediately got into it. Then they hugged each other to brace themselves for impact.

A few minutes later the massive ship had crashed into the temple. Lion appeared and began searching for everyone, then he noticed a small pink ball and used his roar to see what it was.

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all protected by the pink bubble before it disappeared.

"Wow, I can't believe you were a fusion all the time." Steven said while looking at Garnet.

"Oh you already met Ruby and Sapphire. Garnet, your plan." Pearl said to her.

"Well we were waiting for your birthday." She replied.

"Wait, where's Prism?" Amethyst asked.

Just then Jasper came out of the rubble weak and out of energy. "This isn't over. You only beat me because you're a fusion. If I had someone to fuse then-" She said before hearing something coming out of the rubble.

It was Lapis as she was getting up. She noticed Prism and Peridot next to her and was about to help them, but then Jasper grabbed her hand and hanged her up. "Aw, don't fly away so soon." she said with a evil grin.

Prism got up and saw what was going on, so using all of his strength he had he used his speed to kick Jasper right in the jaw before catching Lapis. "Stay away from her." He said firmly before getting on one knee.

"Why are you so determined to protect that weakling? She's more dangerous than she looks and you still trust her?" Jasper said, saying that Lapis is a monster.

"I do. Peridot too and my family. No matter how hard you try, no matter what comes my way, I will always protect those I care about and nothing is ever going to change that." Prism said.

Lapis was touched by his words before he let her go. Then Prism felt a sharp pain in his right and that meant he couldn't use his speed for a while. To make things worse Pax came out of the rubble as well and was so ready to kill his brother.

"Lapis, I want to fuse with you." Prism said to her. "What?!" Everyone said loudly.

"I'm not forcing this on you, it's your choice alone. But I could use your help and I don't think you're a monster. Your kind, brave, and have guts to go toe to toe in a fight. But like I said you don't have to if you don't want to because no matter what you choose I will still protect all of you from these pricks." Prism said, giving Lapis a choice to fuse with him.

"Ha. You really think fusion will work on us? Our fusions happen when we absolutely trust our partner and they have to trust us in return. What makes you think yours can work?" Pax said, telling everyone that a Prism's fusions are a little different then most Gems.

"I'll do it. I'll fuse with you." Lapis said while looking at Prism.

He smiled at her before slowly taking her hand, then he twirled her around before holding her back down and in a flash they fused. After it faded away everyone saw the results.

Instead of a giant woman the girl was now the same height as Prism, she was teal colored, had on Lapis' crop top with Prism's jeans, sneakers, shoulder length teal hair, and a beautiful face.

"Pax, let's fuse as well and show these traitors what we're made of." Jasper offered.

Pax nodded before the two joined hands and fused. This one was a giant woman, however she was ugly with four eyes, Jasper's hair, light green skin, vest, pants, and have four crystalline guns instead of two.

She pointed them straight at the small fusion and opened fire, but the new girl used Prism's speed to reappear behind her. The giant woman turned around and saw her to see what was going to happen next. Doing that was a huge mistake as the girl summoned out Lapis' wings, however they were then turned into crystal wings as they were getting bigger and being covered in Cyan crystal shards.

The girl then took flight before appearing right in front of the giant woman and glaring at her. She then raised her left arm at the ocean and aimed four water tentacles at her before they got changed into crystal shackles.

'This...won't...hold me for long." The giant woman said, struggling to break out of her binds.

"I am done with you treating these Gems as prisoners. Now you're my prisoner and I will forever place you on this planet for all eternity." The girl said with a soft kind voice while being dead serious at the same time.

She then sent the giant woman at the bottom of the sea and had also incased her entire body in ice as well for extra security. After that she returned to the ground and everyone had their jaws dropped by who they were seeing.

The girl then dismissed her wings before looking at everyone and smiled. At the same time Peridot got out of the rubble with her body damaged a little and asked what she missed.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 11.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed it because I apologize for it being this long.**

 **Also fell free to listen to any type of music while you read these fight scenes.**

 **Plus I've had this idea for a while and truly believed that my OC's first fusion would be with Lapis.**

 **Next chapter will come in time.**

 **Please Remember to review me for more and PM me for any questions as well.**

 **See you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Closure Learning the Roots

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter for A Gem's Legacy.**

 **I've already decided what name to call Prism's and Lapis' fusion. If you like it that's cool, if not then that's alright too just don't be a jerk.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Closure/Learning the Roots

In the aftermath of what took place previously, Prism and the others had met other Gems from Home World. They restored his lost memories to reveal that Prism use to be a elite guard for the Diamonds and had killed numerous aliens many years ago.

The other Prisms were tough and so was Jasper, but thanks to Prism and Lapis fusing together they've managed to defeated most of them. Yellow Prism escaped when Steven and the others took control of the ship to go back home, and only time will tell when he'll come back.

Back on Earth everyone was now staring at the fusion of Prism and Lapis. "Bro...Lapis...is that you?" Steven asked while walking up to the girl.

The girl giggled a little before speaking. "No. Those two are in here. I am they, we are one. So you're talking to a different person dear." She said while pointing at her heart.

"I still can't believe this is happening. Prism finally managed to fuse." Pearl said, unsure how to handle this new Gem.

Amethyst was happy to see it and Garnet was very happy. She walked up to the fusion before raising her hand and offering it to her. "It's nice to meet you, but what is your name?" Garnet asked.

Before the girl could answer Greg suddenly appeared. "Steven!" He yelled. Steven turned around and saw his dad before rushing up to him and hugging him. After breaking it Greg noticed the strange girl and asked who she was too.

The girl thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Call me, Aquamarine." She said.

Hearing this sounded pretty awesome, plus it kinda fit her as well. Glad to hear that Aquamarine then told everyone that it was now time for her to go before she glowed and Prism and Lapis appeared while their hands were intertwined.

"Prism?" Greg said with confusion. "Hey dad, you okay?" He asked. Greg nodded before being surprised that what he saw before was a fusion of him and Lapis.

Prism was going to say something else, but then he turned his attention to Peridot and noticed her damaged body. "Sis are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm good, but my Limb Enhancers are broken." She replied before one of her arms fell off.

Prism took a step forward to go help her, but by doing so he felt a rushing pain in his right leg. Apparently while he and Lapis were Aquamarine his body was stabilized, but now that he's back the pain came back too.

As he fell onto one knee everyone grew concerned for him and went to help, then Lapis took some water from the ocean and wrapped a small portion of it around his leg before making it solid.

"Thanks Lapis." Prism while smiling at her. "You're welcome." She replied, returning the smile. Afterwards Prism carefully walked over to Peridot to see how she was doing and noticed that all of her Limb Enhancers were damaged and that she was now shorter.

"Oh my god. You look so cute." Prism said before picking up Peridot like a baby. "Prism put me down this instant." Peridot demanded. "What's the magic word?" He replied. Peridot didn't know how to respond to that so she made a guess, "Please?" Hearing that Prism placed her down.

Peridot felt embarrassed that she was shorter than him now, but on the bright side she was very happy that he was okay. Everyone was glad to be together again, however looking around at the wreckage from the ship meant that it was going to take a lot of work to clean it up.

Steven then told Greg about what happened in space, how they fought other gems, how Aquamarine defeated a fusion of Japer and Pax, and mentioned that Prism got shot.

Greg was completely horrified from hearing all of this. "Steven, you know I'm very supportive to you and Prism but this is too much. I'm glad you both are okay, but I don't think I can handle this." He said before going into his van and trying to calm down.

Prism went up to Steven and asked why their dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack before hearing that he had learned about everything they went through. "Steven, I think it's best we just keep this between us okay. I mean me getting killed is a bad thing for dad to hear, but hearing that you were also getting taken is a little worse. So promise that you'll not say anything to anyone about this." Prism asked before Steven nodded.

The next day Steven walked through town to see that everything was in a wreck. He was also getting a lot of calls from Connie on his cell phone and got very nervous about answering it. A while later he went up a cliff to see the entire beach covered with fragments of Gem tech. Ronaldo appeared shortly after and informed him that everyone can go home now since mayor dewy is calling everyone back into the city.

Steven was a little happy about that, but at the same time he was concerned about everything that had happened to him. Ronaldo kinda understood what he was going through, but at the same time he didn't and left to go write some stuff for his blog.

Meanwhile with Prism, he was in the house healing a little before using his own powers on himself after Lapis removed the water cast. "Are you sure you're okay Prism?" She asked with concern. "Yeah I'm good, my leg works again." He replied before doing a kick to test his leg.

Even though Prism was fine physically, he wasn't mentally as he slowly began having flashbacks on the killings he committed for the Diamonds. At that moment he was now quiet before going over to the window to look at himself. Lapis and Peridot were getting worried for him and so were the other Gems, but after Steven came in the Gems began thinking about what they were going to do with the scrap metal outside.

"We'll keep the human off the beach. They don't understand our technology and could seriously harm themselves. It's best if they're kept in the dark." Prism said, sound odd than how he normally speaks.

"Maybe we should get a new fence. With barbwires." Pearl suggested. "Oh, how about we build a moat. I could be the crocodile...jazz hands." Amethyst said while changing her face into a crocodile. "No." Garnet replied. "Why not?" Amethyst asked. "Because, you always say you'll be the crocodile but you never commit." Pearl explained. "No fences either." Garnet added. "Garnet." Pearl replied. "Steven and Prism need to see their father and their friends." She said.

"No we don't. I'm no longer hanging onto the clutches of my humanity. My brother told me that I had to toughen up, so that's what I'm gonna do." Steven said with a serious tone.

"Prism, did you really say that to him?" Pearl asked. Prism didn't look at her as he was just staring at his own reflection. "Brother? Are you okay?" Peridot asked. Prism balled up his fists before having more flashbacks about everything he did, then in a instant he glared at himself before punching the glass and making a crack on it.

Everyone saw this and got surprised. Prism then took in some breaths before speaking. "Sorry, I need some air." He then left the house to go outside to help clear his head.

"What's gotten into him?" Amethyst asked. "Prism had regained his previous memories and by the results it looks like they weren't good ones." Garnet replied. "I'll go talk to him." Pearl said before Garnet stopped her from leaving the house. "No, Lapis should. She is his first and it's if she talks to him." She said while looking at Lapis.

Lapis was a little nervous about that, but she nodded to the suggestion and went out to find Prism. A while later on the beach Lapis found Prism sitting on the beach near the ocean.

"Prism." She said while walking up to him. "Hey Lapis. What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to check on you. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with concern in her voice before sitting next to him. Prism thought about it for a few seconds before speaking. "Lapis. Who am I?" He asked. "You're Prism, the guy who saved me from my prison, got shot by Pax, and the one who fused with me to become Aquamarine." She replied.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, what am I suppose to be? How can I ever live knowing that I've caused so much harm across the universe?" He replied, going into detail into what's really bothering him. "You aren't that Gem anymore. What happened in the past is the past. I may not know much about you, but when we became Aquamarine I understood your feelings, your struggles, and inner conflicts. I'm here for you Prism and believe that you have changed because I now see the real you." Lapis said with a sweet and reassuring voice.

When Prism heard this he looked at Lapis before she smiled at him. He returned it before they both stood up and shared a comforting hug. "Thank you Lapis." He said softly. "You're welcome, I'll help you through this, we can make it together." She replied.

A few minutes later they broke the hug before turning and holding hands. At the same time they met up with Steven and Connie who were ironically were on the beach too.

Meeting up together Prism introduced Lapis to Connie. "Prism, is this your girlfriend?" Connie asked, noticing their connected hands. "No she's my...actually, yeah." He replied.

"What's a girlfriend?" Lapis asked. "I'll tell you later." Prism replied before Lapis gave him a pouty look.

 **End of first half.**

The next morning as Prism was sleeping in his room he turned slightly before opening his eyes and saw Lapis' face next to his. Seeing this surprised Prism but he remained quiet before carefully getting out of bed at going into the kitchen.

Peridot slept on the couch and noticed her brother up before taking in a big yawn. Lapis came out of his room shortly after before the two of them joined up with Prism as he was getting out some orange juice to drink.

"Uh brother, you do know that Gems don't need food or liquids to survive right?" Peridot asked.

"I know, but I've been on this planet for a while and I've grown a custom to how human act, plus I felt like I needed some." He replied before gulped down the juice.

After he was done he placed the cup in the sink before washing it. "So, what are we going to do today?" Lapis asked. "Well, I have something for both of you. Follow me." He replied before all three of them went into his room.

While there Prism gave Lapis and Peridot two books for the to look over. One was about teenagers and the other was about kids. Basically their manuals on how to act human and what they do, say, etc.

Interested in them the girls gave it a shot and began looking through the books. An hour later they both got finished and returned the books back to Prism. "Isn't there another way for us to get a custom on earth instead of getting totally bored?" Lapis asked, sounding like a teenage girl.

Prism thought about it before coming up with a solution. "Let's out for a while. Maybe some time in Beach city could help." He suggested.

"Sounds fun." Peridot replied before they all left the house.

In Beach City the Gems walked through the town before Prism thought that Lapis and Peridot could use some new clothes. Not sure why but trusting his idea, Lapis and Peridot nodded before Prism took their hands and used his speed to get to a clothing store.

Arriving there both Peridot and Lapis felt a little sick from the super speed, but at the same time they really like it. Prism was glad to hear that, then they all went inside to find some suitable clothing.

Prism had some money so it wasn't a problem, but little did he know about what was going to happen next. Lapis found a lovely light blue dress and went into the changing room to get into it. "Uh Prism, can you show me how to put a dress on?" Lapis asked through the curtains. Prism went wide eyed before blushing a little. "Lapis, I can't do that. it's a earth rule so you're going to have to figure it out." He replied.

Lapis understood and began to figure out her situation. Meanwhile Peridot got out from one of the dressing rooms and was now wearing a panda outfit Prism picked out.

"Explain to me again why you told me to where this?" She asked while feeling embarrassed.

"No reason." Prism said with a grin before taking out his phone and took silent pictures of her. "Now this is so going into the memory book." He said while laughing a little.

Peridot didn't know what he was doing, but went back into the dressing room to put something else on that wasn't a cute Chinese bear. A while later both girls were done and they looked amazing.

Lapis managed to put on the dress and she looked really cute in it, plus she added a teardrop necklace to add a little spunk into it. Peridot wore a white dress shirt, a long plaid skirt, legging socks, dress shoes, and a green bow in her hair.

"So Prism, what do you think?" Lapis asked nervously.

"I like it. You both look incredible." He replied with a smile.

Prism paid for their clothes before they left to explore the rest of the town. While walking Lars and Sadie noticed Prism and met up with him. "Hey Prism!" Sadie yelled out.

Turning around Prism saw who called him and smiled. "Oh Sadie. Lars." He said. "How's it going? Who are your friends?" Sadie asked.

"This is my sister Peridot and this is Lapis my...girlfriend." Prism said while feeling a little embarrassed from saying "Girlfriend" in public.

"Hi." Peridot said. "Nice to meet you." Lapis added.

"Wow Prism, you really are a ladies man. I have you say Lapis looks really nice." Lars commented.

Lapis giggled a little while Prism thanked him for the compliment. Afterwards Sadie asked if they wanted to join up at the Fireworks Show tonight. Peridot asked what fireworks were before Sadie explained that they are little rockets that explode in the air and show beautiful colors.

"Can we go brother, I want to see it." Peridot asked Prism with a big smile. "Sure, sounds fun." He replied while returning her smile.

Sadie and Lars liked that they were coming, Lapis thought it was a good idea too, so they all went their separate ways to carrying out the rest of their days before tonight.

As the sun was setting and night came along, everyone in Beach City gathered around at the shores to see the fireworks. Steven, Connie, Greg, and the other Crystal Gems joined up too along with Prism and his group.

"Bro are you ready for the show?" Steven asked with excitement.

"Sure am. But I'm more concerned on how Lapis and Peridot would respond to them." Prism replied, sounding worried for the girls.

"I'm sure they'll like it. Who doesn't like fireworks?" Steven said.

Prism chuckled a little from hearing that, then a few minutes later the crowd watched patiently as numerous fireworks shot into the air and created a rainbow of colors.

Everyone watched in awe, however Peridot hid behind her brother as she thought this meant Earth was under attack by Home World. Prism reassured her that fireworks were harmless and that as long as he was around nothing was going to happen to her. Peridot smiled warmly at her brother before slowly coming out from behind him and fell into awe from seeing the bright colors from the show. Lapis liked it too, she had also intertwined her left hand with Prism's because she wanted to feel close to him. He noticed this and smiled at her before returning his attention to the sky above.

After it was all over Lapis and Peridot asked Prism if they were good being human. He smiled at them before answering that question," You both did good, but there will be more I'll need to teach you that the book can't provide." Not sure what he meant, both Lapis and Peridot nodded to what he said before they went back to the house.

Even though their first day learning from Prism on acting human was good, Lapis and Peridot still have a long way to go. Things will get interesting later on and who knows what'll happen.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 12.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you like the fusion name I gave.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Remember to Review and PM as well for any questions.**

 **See you all soon.**


	13. Birthday Miracle Intertwined Destinies

**Hello everyone, I've returned with a new chapter.**

 **I'm very sorry to be gone for a while because I've been getting into other stuff, but now I'm back to continue my projects.**

 **The second half of this chapter is a mixture of Space Race and Same Old World. Those episodes belong to Rebecca Sugar respectfully and I have a little surprise for the first half.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Birthday Miracle/Intertwined Destines

One month has gone by on Earth and things have definitely been changing. Lapis and Peridot have adapted to the planet's customs but are still learning, however so far they've gained a lot of progress.

Lapis began acting a little emo because she felt like it could help her deal with all the crap she went through, and while she's around Prism she gets these strange feelings and can't understand what they are.

Peridot was a little bratty every time things didn't go her way and loved watching a TV series she picked up from the store. Around Prism Peridot always asks how his days are, things they could do together, and liked to ride on his back while he was using his speed like Steven does to him.

For Prism himself, he's been doing great and really enjoyed having his girlfriend and sister with him in the house and during a few missions. Unfortunately Lapis and Peridot are finding it a little difficult to get along as Lapis blames Peridot for getting Prism shot when the other Home World Gems came. Peridot keeps telling her that she didn't have a choice because otherwise she would've died, but Lapis didn't care and Prism always had to intervene whenever it was about to get ugly.

Today was a different story; it's Steven's birthday and he's turning 14. At the house everyone was getting prepared for the party. Garnet passed out plates, Pearl checked if everything was in place, Amethyst was on lock down because she would try to eat the cake before it got served to Steven, and Prism set up decorations while Lapis and Peridot helped.

"Okay I'm sure that's everything. Girls does it look alright." Prism said to everyone.

"Looks great Prism, now the only thing left is to wait for the B-day boy and then we can get this party started." Amethyst responded while tied up to a chair.

Glad to hear that, Prism went over to Lapis to see how she was doing and it looked like she was looking over the "Learn how to act human book". "Hey Lapis, how's it going?" Prism asked. "Alright, but why are we setting these things up for Steven?" She replied before putting the book down. "Because it's his birthday today." He responded. "What's a birthday?" Lapis asked. "Well...it's a celebration to show your growth and how special that someone is. Steven tried it out one me a few times and at first I thought it was a waste of time, but then he showed me how fun it could be and I accepted it; even though Gems don't age." Prism explained.

"Oh? That's interesting." Lapis said with a small smile before Prism returned it.

"Hey brother, Can I have a hand in hanging this pair of strings?" Peridot asked while using a ladder and having trouble reaching a corner.

Seeing this Prism walked over to her and helped her with what she needed. Afterwards it looked like everything was the way it should be, then Peridot noticed the picture of Rose near the front.

"Prism, who's that?" Peridot asked while pointing at the picture. "That's...my mother, Rose Quartz." Prism answered with a sad tone.

Hearing this and seeing his frown, Peridot felt concern for him before speaking again, "Brother? You okay?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I could see her just one more time, but I'm alright, we should focus more on Steven's party." Prism said before walking away.

Lapis also noticed how Prism felt a little upset and went to go check on him. A while later Steven and Greg showed up at the door with the lights off, then in a split second the lights suddenly came on and everyone yelled surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!" Everyone cheered.

Steven was a little stunned by this, but then he grew a big smile and was very happy, then the party began and it was something no one was going to forget.

During the party Steven and Amethyst devoured the cake like a pack of starving animals, there was a piñata and everyone got a turn hitting it before Peridot finished it off, and both Prism and Lapis just watched everyone interact while sitting down.

A few hours later Steven asked Prism if they go for a run through the whole city like they've done a few times before. "Are you sure bro, because I kinda got a lot on my mind right now." Prism said with a small frown. "Please. Maybe a little wind in your face could help you feel better." Steven replied with a smile.

Knowing that he was going to bug him until he agreed, Prism nodded to Steven's request and told him that he was going to go a little faster than last year. Steven nodded before going off to tell everyone that they were leaving.

The Crystal Gems and Greg were okay with it as long as Prism kept Steven safe, but Lapis and Peridot felt uneasy about it because without Prism around they might start arguing again. "Girls promise me you'll try to get along." Prism asked. "I'll try, but I'm not sure she will." Lapis said while glaring at Peridot. "Hey, I can be nice. It's you that can't." Peridot replied while glaring back.

Prism sighed before telling them to stop or he'll have to take away their TV privileges. Hearing this, Lapis and Peridot went wide eyed and agreed that they'll try to get along with one another.

Smiling from hearing that, Prism and Steven went outside before Steven hopped onto his brother's back before he began to use his speed in a quick instant. Running through the streets Prism and Steven loved feeling the night air hitting their faces, then Prism had a quick though about Rose before he began to push himself to go faster.

"Uh...bro? Maybe slow down a little?" Steven asked and got no response. "Bro, you're going too fast." He added.

Prism didn't listen as he kept on going faster and faster through the city, then the forest, then out in the country, and then towards the Kindergarten until a wormhole suddenly appeared and both him and Steven ran into it.

"Prism, what's going on!" Steven said while rushing through a large area of light.

"I-I don't know. But I'm sorry Steven, I'll try to stop now." Prism said before slamming the brakes and opening another wormhole and making himself and Steven go through it.

Then somehow they both made it back to Beach City, however it looked like something was off. "Prism what happened? I've never seen you go that fast before?" Steven asked because what he went through was both terrifying and amazing.

"I'm not sure, but maybe I gave us a easy way back home." Prism thought before looking over to the beach and becoming shocked by what he was seeing. It looked like another him with a younger version of Greg.

Steven saw it too and was wondering why their dad looked younger than usual, but then before they both were going to see what else was different Prism and Steven were stopped by a voice.

"There you are." A female voice said.

Turning around, Prism and Steven went wide eyed and stunned by who they were seeing. It was Rose as she was coming down from the sky. After she landed she went up to Prism with a small firm look, "Prism this is the twentieth time you've snuck out and I'm really getting tired of this. I understand that you want to know more about the outside world but-." Rose said before she stopped to see that Prism was developing tears in his eyes. "Honey, are you okay?" She added; feeling concerned for him.

Prism didn't speak at first, but then he went up to Rose and gave her a big hug. "Mom...it's...you. It's really you." He said softly.

Not sure why he was doing this or why he was upset, Rose hugged him back. "Sweetie it's okay. It's okay." She said softly while smiling.

"I...can't believe you're here. It's good to see you again." Prism said before separating from her. "Again? Did I go somewhere?" She replied while feeling confused by what he was talking about.

Raising his eyebrow, Prism was a little confused by what she was talking about until his repressed memories gave him a theory on what he just did. But before he could say what he just did, Rose turned her attention to Steven and smiled at him.

"Prism, who's this with you?" She asked. "Oh, this is Steven my...friend. I met him just today. Want to say hello to Rose Steven?" He replied while looking at Steven and preventing himself from revealing how he really is to Rose.

Steven nodded before looking at Rose. "Hi Steven, I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you." Rose said kindly while introducing herself.

Steven was in awe while looking at Rose, then he jumped up to her and began to hug her. "Ohh, he's very friendly." Rose said before hugging Steven.

After breaking it Steven wiped away any remaining tears he had while hugging his mom, "It's nice to meet you too." He said with a smile.

Rose nodded before turning her attention back to Prism. "Prism please come home...and can you try not to do this anymore." She asked. "Sure. Can Steven come along?" Prism replied.

Rose was a little unsure about that, but after seeing Steven smiling with big eyes she nodded before they all went back to the cave. However before leaving the beach Prism had to take care of one small thing, so he went up to his past self and knocked him out before picking him up to carry him. Greg's past self saw that and asked who the person was. "Just a relative to this guy. Also there's this woman by the caves a few blocks from here that wants one of your T-shirts and I highly recommend you give her one." Prism said.

"Uh... Okay sure. Is now a good time?" Past Greg asked.

"No. In one hour is good." Prism replied before walking off.

Past Greg had no clue what just happened, but he decided to listen to the guy and wait an hour to go find this woman that wanted one of his T-shirts.

A while later Prism went toward the temple and wasn't too surprised by how it looked because it was the same way before the house got made. Walking up to it Prism laid his past self behind a rock and hoped that he wouldn't wake up for a short time. Afterwards he met up with Steven, Rose, and the past versions of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"There he is. Prism you should really tell someone where you're going before going out and why do we need to have this discussion again after the twentieth time." Pearl said with irritation.

"Sorry. I had to take care of something before coming back." Prism replied while apologizing.

Pearl went wide eyed from hearing that as she had never heard him apologize before, but she smiled at him and forgave him. "Steven, can I have a word with you?" Prism asked while going up to him. Steven nodded before they both went inside to talk. "What's up bro?" Steven asked.

"Steven, I believe you and I have traveled back in time." Prism said quietly so that the others couldn't hear. "That's so cool, and it explains why my mom is around." Steven replied with a smile of excitement. "Yeah I already guessed that. Did you reveal anything to her? Or said something from our timeline to anyone else here?" Prism asked. "No. Cause I had a feeling if I did then things would get a little confusing for them so I kept my mouth shut. And I hid my Gem from them so that they wouldn't notice." Steven replied.

"Wow. Your smarter then I expected little brother. Now here's the thing, I've knocked away my past self and he'll be unconscious for a few hours. Plus I've told younger Greg that he should come by here to give mom the T-shirt he made, so that the timeline can remain unchanged." Prism said.

"Nice move. But bro, how did you do this?" Steven asked. "My memories helped me. There are different colored gems and the green types all have the ability of moving at high velocity speeds and can even reach the fastest speed to gain the power of time travel. We can move forward or backwards, depending on our destination, how we feel, and why we need to go there. I've done it a hundred times to know enemy strategies before they happen or even give past Gems coordinates to future locations that we wanted to go to. But now that I've regained this power I think it's if I only use it when it's absolutely necessary, what do you think?" Prism replied.

Steven nodded and believed it was the right thing to do, then the two came out of the cave and met up with everyone else. "Prism, could you and your friend come with me for a moment?" Rose asked.

Not sure why Prism and Steven nodded before following Rose to the beach. Going up to the shores the three of them sat down before Steven spoke, "So...is everything okay?" "Yes, but I would to ask about who you two really are and where you came from?" Rose said with a calm yet serious voice. "What are you talking about mom?" Prism asked nervously. "The Prism I know isn't this nice unless it's for a reason and Garnet tried to use her future vision to see what was going to happen next and for some reason she couldn't detect the both of you. So that's why I would like to know who you two really are." Rose answered.

Prism and Steven looked at each other to determine what they should do, so after taking in a breath Prism looked at his mother before telling her the truth. "Mom...me and Steven aren't from this timeline. We're from the future; I believe fourteen years from the future and we came here by accident. I was running with Steven on his birthday and you kept popping in my thoughts and maybe I thought running faster would help clear my head, but instead it gave me a second chance to see you again. Also I understand that right now what I'm telling you might not make any sense or could alternate things slightly in this timeline, but there's another thing you need to know. Steven is your other son from the future." Prism said before Steven showed his Gem to Rose.

He then continued on, "I will also say that in a few minutes or so there will be this amazing man that'll give you a T-shirt and he's got a big crush on you mom. He's a good guy and I hope you'll like him back. Other then that I can't say because I could mess with something I shouldn't." Prism said, finishing his explanation on where he and Steven are from.

Rose didn't know what to say from that, and it was a lot to take in. So she placed her hand on her head before taking a deep sigh and returning her attention back to the boys. "Okay. I may not really understand anything you just said to me, but I do understand that you both are from a different timeline and I can honestly say that I am very happy to have this moment with you both." Rose said while smiling warmly to her sons.

They both smiled back before getting up from the sand. Prism offered to help Rose get up and she accepted it. "Mom, I know that you don't know me too much, but the others from the other timeline told me a lot about you and for a long time I've wanted to meet you. It wasn't fair that we both couldn't exist at the same time, but right now I'm very happy to see you mom." Steven said while developing tears in his eyes.

He then wanted another hug from Rose and she accepted it. Then after breaking it Rose turned to Prism and placed her hand on his shoulder, "My boy, please make sure you take care of Steven when you return back. And I may not be with you from where you're from, but remember that I will always love you and if ever want to see me then just look up at the stars." Rose said with love.

Prism shed a few tears from hearing that and smiled at his mother. They both shared a tight hug and Prism wanted to make sure he didn't want to forget this, then after breaking it he wiped away his leftover tears while looking at Rose. "Mom, I love you." He said warmly. "I love you too, both of you." She replied sweetly.

After that moment Prism looked at Steven and asked him if he wanted to go back home. Steven nodded, but he also felt sad because he didn't want to leave Rose. "Steven it's okay. I'm with you no matter what and I will never forget you my child." Rose said to him.

Steven then pulled himself together after hearing that and was prepared to go back home, but before that Prism told Rose that his past self was behind a rock near the cave and that the man he mentioned earlier will be coming soon. Rose nodded to that and agreed to meet this man so that Steven could exist.

Prism then placed his goggles on while Steven got on his back. They both looked at Rose one more time while she smiled and waved at them. It was really hard, but they had to move forward no matter what happens. So then in a instant Prism gained some momentum and reached the necessary speed he needed to open up another wormhole for him and Steven to pass through. After they left Rose went back to the temple and saw the Prism she knew and the man future Prism told her about. She smiled at both of them and went on to follow her destined path.

Meanwhile through the time stream Prism and Steven were passing through the blinding lights again before Prism made another sudden brake and made it back to their respected timeline.

Going back to the others, Prism and Steven walked through the doors and noticed everyone chilling out. Lapis and Peridot managed to get along and grew big smiles when Prism came through the door.

"Guys you're back." Greg said happily.

"Yeah. How Long were we gone?" Prism asked. "Twenty minutes." Garnet answered.

Surprised that they weren't gone for that long, Prism took in a sigh before going over to the leftover cake and taking a slice. Steven then told everyone what happened and where they went. Pearl couldn't believe it, Garnet never imagined it, Amethyst was surprised by it, Greg though it was cool, Lapis was a little impressed, and Peridot thought it wasn't possible.

"Steven, maybe it's best if we save the details for tomorrow since I'm a little exhausted right now." Prism asked before Steven shrugged.

Prism then turned his attention to the window and looked out into the stars, he smiled at them and he'll never forget the best present he ever gave to his little brother.

 **End of first half.**

At the Central Warp Pad Steven, Prism, and the others were looking over the broken warp pads to make sure that were inactive.

"Inactive." Garnet said on a warp pad before Steven placed a sticker on it. "Inactive." Amethyst said before Steven did the same thing. "Inactive." Pearl said before Steven repeated his actions again.

"Basically they're all inactive." Prism said while standing on one.

"Yeah, but where do these warp pads go?" Steven asked. "Steven, these warp pads allowed Gems to go through all corners of the cosmos and through any planet we choose." Pearl said, explaining the purpose of the Central Warp Pads.

"So that would mean we could go anywhere into space?" Steven said, thinking how awesome it would to travel through the stars.

"Yeah that would be cool if they weren't all busted." Amethyst said, breaking Steven's fantasy.

"Can we just repair them?" Steven asked before Garnet told him no.

"Steven I think it's for the best. I mean Yellow Prism is still out there and the Cluster is still dormant underground, so having these pads inoperative is the best thing to do since it'll block my other brother's way of getting back to Home World." Prism said while getting off the warp pad.

"Bro what's it like on other planets? Do you miss traveling through it?" Steven asked.

"A little bit, but I rather be here with you, Lapis, Peridot, and the others." Prism replied while rubbing Steven's hair.

"Well I miss it too, but I will always have my memories, and be stuck here, forever." Pearl said before frowning a little.

"Hey Pearl at least you have us." Prism said with a smile before Pearl returned it.

Steven saw how Pearl missed space and thought of a way to help cheer her up.

The next day Prism, Steven, and their dad were watching the Crying Breakfast Friends.

"I really don't get this show at all, I mean it's a bunch of food crying over nothing." Prism said, commenting the show.

"Yeah, and I think I'm getting old. I use to like cartoons." Greg said as he was losing interest in what he was watching,

"Prism." Lapis called out.

As he turned around, Prism was greeted by Lapis who looked like she was looking for him. "Hey Lapis, what's up?" He asked. "Listen I need to talk to you about something." Lapis replied, looking like she was concerned about something. "Okay, what's wrong?" He replied. "Well, can we go somewhere private to talk?" She responded.

Prism thought about that before nodding, then he thought of a perfect place for both him and Lapis to talk before leaving. After he left Steven still felt concerned about Pearl's dream to go into space and asked Greg if they could build a space ship.

"I think that might be up my skill set Steven. How about a bunk bed with wings? I can make something like that." Greg asked. "No we can totally build a spaceship. People have done it before and we're people, plus it could help Pearl feel better about missing space." Steven replied.

Greg though about it for a few minutes before accepting it. "Sure why not? How hurt could we get?" He said.

A while later Prism brought Lapis out into the country and showed her the barn where his dad's aunt and uncle owned once. "So...is here a good place to talk?" Prism asked. Lapis looked around and noticed the water tower nearby. "Over there. Here take my hand." Lapis said before sprouting her wings.

Prism nodded before taking her hand as Lapis took off into the sky. Then they both landed on top of the water tower before sitting down. "What's on your mind Lapis?" Prism asked with concern.

"Prism. These days with you have been one of the best days of my life and I'm very grateful to have met you. But...I still feel like I don't belong here." Lapis answered while frowning.

"What do you mean? Of course you do. I know you've been trapped in a mirror for a thousand years, but you're not trapped anymore. You're free Lapis." Prism said with a reassuring voice.

"That's not what I mean. You've taught me how to be human and I thank you for that, but I feel like going back home even though I can't." She said, telling Prism how she really feels.

"You're homesick again?" He replied.

"A little, but now I really can't go back after all that's happened. Where will I go?" Lapis said before placing her head into her knees.

Prism was a little surprised to hear Lapis say this, but at the same time he couldn't understand what she was going through. Even though they've fused before Prism still doesn't know much about her and still had the thought of how she knew about his past when she was inside the mirror.

Prism then stood up while looking at the sky, "Lapis Lazuli. I barely know so little about you and what you went through. And I have a lot of questions to talk to you about, but right now I'm going to help you find a home if you don't like living with me." Prism said before frowning a little.

Lapis then stood up and went wide eyed from hearing that, "Prism... I...do like living with you and being with you, but I still want to feel free and learn what else is out there. I'm not saying what happened between us wasn't good, but...I just think that..." Lapis said before struggling to say what she wanted to say.

Prism then took her hand before looking deep into her beautiful eyes. "Lapis, let me go with you. I'll help you with whatever's troubling you, but in exchange I have a few questions I want to ask you." Prism said deeply.

Looking into his eyes Lapis began to blush, she then placed her other hand on his chest before smiling warmly. "Okay, let's go." She said before sprouting her wings again.

Glad to hear that Prism and Lapis gripped their hands together tightly before taking off into the sky. At the same time Steven and Greg went into the barn to begin making a space ship for Pearl.

While flying through the sky Prism showed Lapis several things. "Down there Lapis, it's starting to become fall." He said, pointing at the trees. "What's fall?" She asked. "It's apart of the four seasons. Fall is where the leaves start to change from plain green to red, yellow, and orange." Prism explained. Lapis grew interesting in what he said before Prism asked if they could go lower.

She nodded before they dived down, then Prism grabbed a orange leave before placing it behind Lapis' ear. She was a little surprised when he did this, but she smiled at him before they continued their little adventure.

Prism and Lapis then made it to Empire City; the city that never sleeps. "Wow, Prism this is so bright." Lapis said with awe. "Yeah, here you could try to take on the city on your own, come home to a roommate, and get a cool job at a local coffee shop." Prism said, telling Lapis the possibilities she could do in the city.

"I have no idea what any of that stuff is. Plus I don't think I could handle it all." Lapis said with a blank expression before they continued onward.

The next location was Jersey. It was filled with a lot of smoke and traffic looked out of control. "This is Jersey, it's not that complicated here but the people are interesting." Prism said.

"Hey get out of the skies!" A driver yelled while looking at Prism and Lapis.

"Mind your own business old man." Prism said before sticking his tongue out. Lapis did the same before they both made fart noises with their hands.

They laughed after that and it felt pretty good, then Prism noticed the Central Warp Pad before Lapis told him it was called the Galaxy Warp. Lapis then began to stare at it before her hand began to slip from Prism's.

"Lapis? Huh...Lapis. LAPIS!" He said before she accidently let him go. Prism was now falling from a great height and was about to summon his boots to create a small tornado for him to soften his fall, but Lapis caught him and was now holding him by the chest. "Sorry...I'm sorry." She said sadly. "It's okay." Prism replied.

The two then landed near the Galaxy Warp. Lapis stared at the dead center and felt so much pain from where she was now. "This is where I was abandoned." She said.

"You were abandoned here?" Prism asked. Lapis nodded before she began to walk toward the Central Warp Pad while water suddenly appeared around her and Prism.

Prism didn't understand it but began to follow Lapis until he stared at the pad as well before Lapis turned it into a mirror. "Wow." Was all Prism said.

"It was a thousand years ago. After I was born from the Kindergarten I was greeted with kindness from my race and was told what my purpose was. Your race Prism guarded and protected us from all types of danger. We knew all we needed from the Prisms and they became our guardians, that is until I came to Earth. I was suppose to be here for a short time, but instead got caught in the Rebellion and I tried to escape but got destroyed by a powerful gem. The enemy mistook me for Crystal Gem and placed me in that mirror while others kept telling me "Where is your leader?" And "Where is your base?" I couldn't refuse their requests, then Home World retreated and they left me like I was nothing. After that freedom was in my sight but out of reach, until I was found and was placed in that temple because they thought I was going to be dangerous." Lapis said, explaining her backstory before falling to her knees.

"Are you okay." Prism asked while tending to her. "I am. And this is what I wanted to tell you so that you would understand." She said. "I understand, and how did you know about my birth if you were born before me?" Prism asked.

"I read them in the archives back on Home World. I knew what you were by I didn't know much about you Prism. And the Diamonds performed various experiments on your kind to make sure they would obey their every word, but you...you disobeyed them and had your own beliefs." "Lapis answered.

Prism had no idea she knew that and was very glad to hear it, but right now Lapis was more important to him. "Come on, let's go back." She said while spreading her wings again.

Prism nodded before taking her hand again while soaring through the air. "Now you know, and now no matter where I go I'm trapped." Lapis said with her hair covering her eyes.

"No Lapis. You're not in a mirror, you're not in a cell, you're finally free." Prism said, reassuring her.

"But I'm stuck on Earth." She replied. "At least I'm here with you. No matter what happens I will protect you, plus I...really like you Lapis." He said before blushing.

Lapis blushed too before she spoke again, "I do too. And can you finally tell me what a girlfriend is?" Prism smirked before telling her, "It means a girl I really like. A girl that's apart of my heart as much as I'm apart of hers."

Hearing this made Lapis blush even deeper, then when they landed near the Barn doors Lapis and Prism looked into each others eyes again. "Prism...I don't know this feeling I'm getting right now. What is it?" She asked. "It's called love lapis." He replied softly. Lapis and Prism then placed their head together while holding each other. After five minutes they hugged each other, but then the hug got interrupted by a very loud noise.

They both wondered what it was before seeing the barn door opening and seeing a large space ship exiting out of it. Getting out of its way Prism noticed Pearl and Steven inside.

"Prism, you've got to stop them." Greg said before he nodded.

"I'm coming too." Lapis said. "No I got this." Prism replied. " But-" She said before getting interrupted. "Lapis I have to go." He replied. "But you won't be able to make it that far." She said. "Can you throw me up there? Then after I get them I'll aim for the ocean so you can do the rest." Prism explained.

Lapis agreed to that before she took Prism's arm with both arms and spun around until she finally threw him straight at the rocket. Grabbing on to it Prism began to climb it until he reached the cockpit.

Pearl and Steven were very surprised to see him, then the hatch broke off and Prism asked both of them what they were doing. "We were trying to go to space but now the ship can't handle this much pressure." Steven said. "We're almost there Steven, just a few more feet." Pearl said while staring at the stars.

"Pearl, I'm sorry, but you both have to come with me. Sometimes you gotta know when to bail and doing it right now would really be nice." Prism said while reaching his hand out to them.

Steven took it and while Pearl began looking at the stars before Prism, then she nodded before activating the escape hatch while holding on to Prism as well. Afterwards the three of them were now freefalling from the sky just as the ship exploded. Then as planned Prism dived bombed straight down to the ocean below and in a few seconds a large slide made of water appeared and they all slid down them before landing on the shore.

Greg and Lapis came rushing toward them and Lapis hugged Prism very tightly before he did the same. Greg hugged Steven before turning his attention to Pearl. "Pear what were you thinking?" He asked assertively. "I..I just want to see space again and show Steven what was going on, but instead I nearly got us killed." Pearl replied with sorrow in her voice.

Prism went up to Pearl before placing his hand on her shoulder, "Pearl I know you miss space, but we'll make it up there one day. I promise. But until then you're gonna have to wait and until then we'll be here to keep you company." He said with a kind smile.

Pearl returned it while looking over at Steven to see his smile. Then after all that Prism thought about him and Lapis living at the Barn together. Lapis was a little unsure after what just happened, but she agreed before the two went over to the barn to get some rest before making a chance to start a new beginning for each other.

Steven, Greg, and Pearl smiled as they were walking off. Plus Steven thought it was something his brother was going to do with Lapis soon.

 **End of Second half.**

 **End of Chapter 13.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Please remember leave a Review and PM for any questions. Also I was wondering if any of you guys would like to make fan art of this? Please if you can.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	14. Fusion Training Brotherhood Brawl

**Hello readers of A Gem's Legacy, I've returned with a new chapter.**

 **I am very surprised everyone is liking this. Thank you so much and I apologize for keeping you waiting.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Fusion Training/Brotherhood Brawl

One month had passed after Prism and Lapis agreed to live at the barn together and so far everything is going well.

Today after getting the last bit of his belongings from the Temple Prism went to go take a shower Greg built in the back so that he or Lapis could freshen up whenever they needed too. While feeling the nice warm water over his body Prism began to go into his thoughts.

"Yellow Prism is still out there and I don't know what he might be up to. Maybe he could try to restart the Kindergartens or manage to contact the Diamonds to bring reinforcements. Those are some deep theories, I'll keep those in mind. Plus there's the Cluster, and he might do something with that too. It doesn't matter, Home World isn't going to absorb the life from this planet or another. I need to find a way to tell them that we can bring peace and harmony to other worlds and spare their civilians instead of killing them and absorbing their life energies." He said before turning the shower off and taking in a deep breath.

After getting out and putting on his pants and shirt Prism went to go get his jacket and goggles while seeing Lapis read one of the books he gave her. "Hey Lapis." Prism said while walking in. "Hey. How was your shower?" Lapis asked. "It was pretty good. I did some thinking for a little bit before letting the water clear my head." Prism replied while tying his shoes.

"What were you thinking about?" Lapis wondered. "Nothing serious, don't worry about it." Prism replied.

Lapis then went behind him and hugged his back while squeezing her chest against it. "Prism please tell me. I read in your book that when a girl and a guy are together they shouldn't keep any secrets and should talk to each other when one of them is concerned." She said calmly with slight concern.

Feeling her on his back made Prism feel a little uneasy at first, but then he slowly placed his hands over hers before speaking. "It's about my other brother Yellow Prism. I have this feeling he's somewhere doing something that could cause harm to this planet." He admitted. Lapis closed her eyes before replying, "We'll find him and prevent him from doing that. No matter what happens we can protect this planet." Prism thanked Lapis for saying that, he then gained an idea before Lapis released him. "Hey do you want to do some training as Aquamarine?" He asked.

"Training?" Lapis replied with a confused look. "Yeah, we haven't been our fusion since we defeated Pax and Jasper so I thought we should help keep up our strengths and see what other surprises she can do." Prism explained. Lapis was a little unsure about it and began to think, then after ten minutes she gave Prism her answer. "Okay, let's do this."

The two then went outside to begin. "Are you ready?" Prism asked. "Yeah." Lapis replied. Both her and him then interlocked their hands and danced a little before coming in close. A bright light engulfed them both before merging their bodies together to form Aquamarine.

"Alright, let's fly." She said before putting on her goggles and summoning out her water wings before they got changed into crystal wings.

Taking it high into the sky Aqua flapped her wings hard before going into the air with a sudden burst. She then started soaring while looking down at Beach City before taking in another flap and gaining more speed. "This is so incredible! Lapis' wings combined with Prism's speed makes me look like a sonic jet. I love this feeling sooo much." Aqua said, feeling the wind in her face and loving the blissful air flowing through her body.

She then went straight up into the sky and began to dive bomb straight into the ocean below. She dismissed her wings and was really out at sea so that the deep water could cushion her fall. In a splash Aqua fell into the depths below, but then she quickly raised up and landed on the water as if it was solid.

"That was so much fun. So I know that I've got speed and water on my side, but what about combat?" She said to herself while looking at her hands. "Maybe the others can help." She added before taking off toward the Temple, but just as she was leaving the ocean she developed a small headache. Aqua wondered what it was before looking back at the ocean and saw that nothing was there while flying away.

Arriving at the Temple shortly after, Aqua knocked on the door before it got answered by Steven. "Aquamarine!" He yelled in joy before hugging her legs. "Hey Steven, it's been a while huh?" She replied kindly while hugging him back.

"It sure has. Oh Connie's here too if you want to say hi." Steven said before releasing himself and looking over at Connie who was reading a book. Steven took Aqua's hand before taking her over to his friend and as Connie looked up to look at her she had no idea who she was.

"Connie this is Aquamarine. She's a fusion of Lapis and Prism." Steven explained. Connie went wide eyed from hearing that before growing a smile. "Wow, really?" She asked. "Yes I am." Aqua replied. "I like your voice." Connie commented. "Thank you." Aqua replied.

"So what brings you by?" Steven asked. "Well Prism thought that I should get some training done before looking to where Yellow Prism was, so he and Lapis made me and I've spent the last three hours flying in the sky." Aqua explained.

"Cool. Hey can me and Connie join you?" Steven asked. "I don't know. I was now going to work on my combat skills at the Sky Temple and practice using Pearl holograms, so it might be a little dangerous since I don't fully understand what else I'm capable of." Aqua replied, unsure whether taking Steven with her is a good idea.

"But I want to see, and maybe Stevonnie and Garnet can help you out." Steven said before giving Aqua puppy eyes.

Aqua caved in before she agreed to let Steven and Connie go before going off to get Garnet.

Minutes later at the Sky Temple Garnet felt glad that she asked to train with fusions. "Okay before we begin, we need Stevonnie." She said looking at Steven and Connie.

Both kids nodded before dancing a little and merging into one. "Okay. Now Aqua and Stevonnie, I would like to see how well you work together. So let's test out your teamwork." Garnet said before summoning out five Pearl holograms.

The five of them fused together to form an even bigger version of itself. "Come at me children." It said while wielding two blades.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Aqua asked Stevonnie. "You bet. I've been practicing with the others for a while so I'm ready for this." Stevonnie replied while summoning out her sword and shield.

Aquamarine nodded to that before the two rushed in together to take down the giant Pearl hologram. Steven blocked every attack it threw at her while Aqua dodged them using her reflexes, then the hologram kept on swinging it's swords around while hoping to get a decent hit on either of them.

It didn't work as Aqua and Stevonnie kept dodging and blocking before the two finished the hologram off using a double strike.

"Excellent work. Now try fighting each other." Garnet said, impressed by their teamwork. Aqua and Stevonnie looked at each other before stepping back a few inches to get prepared.

"Let's see what you're made of. And try to make it interesting." Stevonnie said while getting into a stance. "Okay then, it's time to find out what else I can do." Aqua replied before putting on her goggles.

Two minutes later the two girls rushed at each other before Stevonnie swung her sword, however Aqua blocked the attack using her crystal wings. Stevonnie kept swinging and the wings only got a few scratches; not a single attack did anything to them. Aqua then took flight before looking down at Stevonnie, "Don't always focus on the offense, focus on the defense and use both your brains and brawn." She said, giving out advice to her opponent.

Stevonnie never thought of it like that before, so she thanked Aqua for the advice before Aqua dived down and landed a kick at her. As Stevonnie got up she glared and smirked at Aqua before rushing at her. Aqua tried to land more attacks using her wings, but they didn't work as Stevonnie protected herself against the attacks using her shield. Feeling like she could do something else Aqua spread her wings out wide before giving them a big flap and sending crystal shards straight at Stevonnie. Not expecting this Stevonnie began to run and defend herself, afterwards she pointed her sword at Aqua before they continued fighting.

Hours later the two girls were now completely exhausted as they looked at each other while heavily breathing. Then they both fell back while defusing as Garnet was now seeing Prism, Lapis, Steven, and Connie. "That was amazing, thank you brother." Steven said before getting up.

"You're welcome little brother." Prism replied before doing the same and helping Lapis up. "That was really fun." Lapis said with a smile.

Garnet then went down to see everyone and told them that she was proud of their progress. "You all have done great, now if you all want to continue this then I'm always available." She said with a grin before everyone nodded.

"What do you think bro, same time next week?" Steven asked Prism. "Sure. What about you Lapis?" Prism replied before looking at her. "I'm in. Also I want to sleep with you again Prism." She replied before they began to walk home. "Okay, but I did add a second bed so you're gonna have to learn how to sleep on your own. But I don't mind it from time to time." He said while grinning a little.

Steven and the others wondered what they were talking about, but thought it was their own business and they shouldn't ask.

 **End of first half.**

Prism, Lapis, and Peridot were walking through Kindergarten Prime while trying to find Yellow Prism, but so far they haven't gotten any success.

"Are you sure he might be here brother?" Peridot said to Prism.

"Yes. The Kindergartens were always where Ypex went every time we began to absorb energy from a planet. He's here somewhere, I can feel it." Prism replied.

"Ypex?" Peridot and Lapis questioned.

"It was the only other name I could think of for him than always calling him Yellow Prism, plus he's more of a technician than a fighter so that's why I called him that." Prism explained.

The girls understood it now as they continued walking, then Prism stopped them in front of a large drill machine. "What's wrong?" Lapis asked. "Every time I see that thing it reminds me of what I did. Plus I didn't want you two to get close to it." Prism replied.

"Brother we can handle ourselves, you don't need to worry." Peridot acknowledged. "Okay let's put it to the test then." Prism replied before the girls gave him raised eyebrows. "You two scout here and another section while I go look ahead. Here, if anything happens call me and I'll come rushing in." Prism said before giving Peridot a cell phone.

"What's this?" She asked. "A cellphone, it has my number in it. When you or Lapis are in real danger you can't handle then push the middle button, look for my name, hit call and I'll be right there." Prism explained.

Peridot understood and promised to take good care of it. Prism then summoned out his Crystalline boots before zooming off through the rest of the Kindergarten while Lapis and Peridot were together.

"So...how are things between you and my brother?" Peridot asked, making small talk while searching for Ypex. "Okay." Lapis replied. "Anything different? Any abnormal anomalies?" Peridot asked. "No. Just staying together and enjoying some time alone." Lapis replied.

Peridot nodded to that and thought it was nice, then after check a boulder she looked at Lapis to reveal something she didn't know about. "Are you sure your love for my brother is real?" She asked. Lapis went wide eyed from hearing that before glaring a little at Peridot. "Of course it's real, why wouldn't it be?" She replied assertively.

"It might be because of your fusion." Peridot explained. "What's that got to do with any of this?" Lapis asked. "Well when a two or more gems merge their bodies together their emotions are converted into the new being as it's own. Plus I know him better than you and he knows that he likes me more than you." Peridot said, convincing Lapis to leave Prism alone.

Lapis couldn't believe what Peridot was saying to her and she didn't want to believe any of her words, but then a thought came to her. "What if she's right. Was fusing with him made me fall in love with him? Did it make me care for him? No! It's not true. Prism cares a lot about me and told me himself that he would protect me no matter what." Lapis thought while flying through the Kindergarten while Peridot followed and hoped that her little plan would work.

Meanwhile as Prism was speeding through the canyon with determination in his eyes. Then in a split second he began hearing a voice before taking cover behind a boulder. "Log Date Number 30. This is Prism. I've been stuck on this planet for nearly a month and haven't found a way to get back home. The Cluster's progress and retrieving my brother were my only instructions from Yellow Diamond, but thanks to complications everything has gone completely against the plan. However I've managed to conduct and observe the fusion experiments underground. The process is working perfectly and some have managed to form early, but final results will be known in a short time. Ending Log." Ypex said while rising up to the surface and using a device built into his left arm to construct his objectives.

While looking around Ypex seemed alone until Prism came walking from behind the boulder. "Ypex!" He called out. Yellow Prism was confused by that name before speaking. "Hello again brother. Is everything alright considering what you've done to me? And I suspect you did something to Pax." He said assertively.

"He's at the bottom of the ocean with Jasper. Me and Lapis took care of them, now it's time to do the same with you." Prism replied before walking toward Yellow Prism. "Whatever you do to me won't go unnoticed to the Diamonds. I'll find a way to connect them and they'll know what's best for this planet." Yellow replied while stepping back a few feet.

"I'm not going to fight you. You and the Diamonds need to learn that this planet is peaceful and kind at times. The many planets we've encounter, the many lives we killed, and the many civilizations we destroyed will never happen again. Killing and murdering isn't the answer to this problem, it only makes it even worse than it already is. Harmony and co-existence is what we really need. it'll save lives, it'll save many Gems, and no one has to get hurt in the process." Prism suggested to Yellow.

Yellow did not like it at all before replying. "It's not going to work. Whatever the Diamonds desire is what we need to do, no matter what the price is. Think about it, if a human has a bad day then they make a tantrum. If a Gem has a bad day, then they cause a small portion of destruction. Your dream is nothing more than a fantasy brother, but before you disagree I would like to show you something if you let me." Yellow said before offering something to Prism.

Prism suspected it to be something from Home World or it could be a trick, so he went along with it and followed Yellow underground using a hidden elevator.

Around the same time Peridot and Lapis saw what went on between the brothers and quietly followed them even though they were going back to hating each other. While riding the elevator Prism and Yellow remained quiet before arriving to where they were going. It looked like a large area filled will cylinders from the ceiling to the ground.

"What are those?" Prism asked. "Just something I was working on while being trapped on this planet. Behold, my fusion experiments." Yellow said before revealing his creations.

Prism and the girls who were hiding behind him were horrified by what they were seeing. It was several pairs of body pairs merged together. An arm was with another arm, a foot attached to a hand, and legs attached to arms.

"My god. What have you done?" Prism said with a shocked tone. "This is punishment for the Rebellion Rose and the Crystal Gems made. They used fusion as an advantage, so I thought about experimenting on them to see what the outcomes would be." Yellow explained.

"That's...that's insane. That isn't fusion at all. It's a passion that's a choice, you can't force Gems to fuse together. When I fused with Lapis I gave her a choice and I didn't force it on her. She willingly accepted me and I completely accepted her, but this...these things are nothing more then horror figures." Prism said while glaring at Yellow.

Lapis heard was Prism said and felt happy. From that point Peridot was now understanding a little bit on why Prism liked her so much, and there she began to frown a little; thinking that she wasn't important.

Yellow went wide eyed to hear that Prism was able to fuse, but then he just walked up to him and stared into his eyes. "None of this would happen if Rose Quartz didn't kill Pink Diamond." Yellow said firmly.

Prism grew wide eyed from hearing that before speaking. "My mother would never do that. If she did then she had no other choice." Prism replied with the same tone.

"Looks like we'll have to agree to disagree." Yellow said before stepping back and summoning out two twin blades from his wrists and getting into a stance. "I try to avoid combat whenever possible, but I still know how to defend myself brother. Once I kill you I'm going after the cluster and this planet will be nothing more then a husk." He added with a angered voice.

Prism glared at him and balled up his fists before summoning out his crystalline boots. "Alright then brother. If I can't persuade you, then fighting is the only option." He said, getting prepared to fight.

Yellow and Prism then charged at each other to fight. Yellow showed some good swordsmanship with his blades as he only made a strike on Prism at the perfect angles. Even though Prism gained some rough cuts and a few scratches he wasn't going to let Yellow. Instead of always using his legs Prism used them a little less and used more of his fists as he landed some into Yellows stomach and chin. The two then stood back before charging again and each threw blow after blow after blow until Yellow kneed Prism in the face and the both of them continued their fight above ground.

Lapis and Peridot followed them and as much as they wanted to intervene, this was Prism's fight and they both thought to only get in the way when he really needed help.

Above ground Prism bounced on the soil before crashing into a large rock. "I'm impressed that you're using your head more then your brawn." Yellow commented. As Prism got up he replied, "Thanks, and I see you've got some fight in you." He and Yellow then continued, and Yellow's blades clashed with Prism's boots numerous times until the two struggled while being in a arm lock. "Betraying us was a grave mistake. Why can't you understand that Home World needs to cause pain in order to survive?" Yellow said. "No. There has to be another way. We don't have to keep fighting like this, it'll only make things worse and cause more harm to each other rather then bring harmony." Prism replied before the two released themselves.

"You know I've gotten to learn a lot about you from that sister of yours. She instantly told me and Pax everything, and all it took was a blade to the neck." Yellow said while grinning. Hearing that made Prism angry as he was never going to forgive Ypex for doing that. He then had decided to put an end to this fight by using his super speed and creating a small vortex around Yellow.

Yellow couldn't land a single hit on him now, then he began to lose signs of oxygen before falling onto his knees and gasping for air. Even though he wanted to kill him, Prism couldn't as it wouldn't make him better then Home World. So he stopped the vortex before giving Yellow a powerful punch in the face. "Go on, finish me off. I know you want to." Yellow demanded. "No! I'm no killer any longer. Surrender now and come with me if you know how to stabilize the Cluster or run off and we can continue this another time." Prism said, giving Yellow a choice.

Obviously Yellow dismissed his blades before running off to get healed. "This isn't over. We'll meet again." Yellow yelled out. "And I'll be ready for it." Prism replied.

After he left Lapis and Peridot appeared behind Prism and they both hugged him from what he went through. Peridot then saw Prism's black eye before replying. "Brother are you alright?" "Yeah. I'm alright, what about you two?" He replied. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Yeah, but while we were searching for Yellow I...kinda made Lapis upset." Peridot said, admitting what she did. "What did you do?" Prism replied while crossing his arms. "I...I...thought after you and Lapis fused together you would start caring more about her then about me." Peridot added, feeling sad for her actions.

Prism went wide eyed from hearing that saw Lapis frowning too. He then took in a deep breathe before speaking. "Girls. I care about the both of you. Lapis Lazuli, you're my girlfriend. Peridot, you're my sister. The both of you are important to me. I don't like it when you two fight as much I need to fight to protect this planet. And I see you both haven't learn how to get along just yet, so I've come up with a solution to that."

"What is it?" Peridot asked. "You Peridot are going to live with me and Lapis." Prism replied. "What?" Lapis said with surprise. "I'm not mad at you two, but I am disappointed. Especially after everything I learned, so for right now let's go home and we can figure this out tomorrow." Prism replied before walking off.

Neither Peridot or Lapis wanted to urge about that since Prism wasn't in the best mood right now, so they listened and followed him straight back to the barn to figure out this side situation.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 14.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Also what did you think of the nickname for Yellow Prism? If you all don't like then that's completely okay because I really need another name for him.**

 **I've also witnessed that you all want more from this story. Well if it's more you want, it's more you will get because since it's almost near the end of the month I've decided to maybe add the next chapter really early.**

 **It might happen.**

 **Remember to leave me a review if you want and PM for any questions.**

 **See you guys soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Barn Mates

**Hello readers.**

 **As promised I'm putting up a new chapter right now.**

 **Also I was thinking about some times adding two things happening and only one thing happening in chapters, but the choice is completely yours to decided.**

 **Right now on with the chapter, and I hope you all like it.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Barn Mates

A day had passed after what occurred at the Kindergarten.

This morning at the barn Prism, Peridot, and Lapis got together so they could help resolve their conflicts. "Okay. I understand that there are many reasons for you two to be mad at one another. Trust me, I've gotten into these things the Crystal Gems several times. However, I've learned how to get along with them by seeing life through the other person." Prism said while he, his sister, and girlfriend had their legs crossed while sitting on the wood floor.

"How does that work Prism?" Peridot asked. "First we need to know what the issues are, then try to fix them. Simple as that." He replied. "Peridot, I would like to hear on why you don't like Lapis. And Lapis, I want you to do the same if you want." Prism added while looking at each girl.

Peridot and Lapis stared at each other before Peridot spoke. "Okay. The reason I don't like you is because I think you want to take my brother away from me and I don't feel that important to him anymore. Ever since he got shot I felt broken. I lost him again and I never wanted to feel that a second time, so that's why I planned on making you feel like fusion was the core of your relationship." She said before looking at the floor.

Lapis was little surprised to hear that, but not too much before it was her turn to talk. "I don't like you Peridot because you had told Ypex and Pax about Prism's location. Also I like Prism and it's going to stay that way no matter what anyone says. He saved me, he showed me kindness, then we became one and formed Aquamarine together. Like you I felt empty after what happened to my boyfriend, I was heartbroken and felt alone again." She said strongly while putting her hand on her chest.

Both girls felt upset after they spoke, then it was now Prism's turn. "Girls. I now understand your conflict and I'm sorry for any pain you're feeling right now. But just try to get along, you don't have to like it but please do it for me." He said with a calm voice.

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other again before looking at Prism. "We'll try brother." Peridot said. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower now, when I'm finished maybe we can add some improvements to the barn." Prism replied before the girls nodded.

As he got up and left the girls glared at each other and did think to try and work things out. Plus each of them had also planned to get on Prism's good side to help him feel a little less stressed out.

While the warm water was passing through his body Prism began to think a little. "I hope everything turns out okay. I don't like fighting, it brings nothing but pain, anger, hate, rage, and despair. Someday...that needs to change." He said in his thoughts.

Prism then smiled a little with the water on him, then suddenly he got hugged from behind by someone. Turning back a little Prism saw Lapis and grew wide eyes. "Lapis? W-what are you doing?" He asked in a surprised tone. "I gave it some thought and had decided to join you if that's okay." Lapis replied.

"Uh...um...s-sure. But I think this might be a little-" Prism said nervously before getting interrupted. "It's okay. Just relax and let's enjoy this moment together." Lapis said softly while push her chest against Prism's bare back.

As much as he felt like this was wrong, especially since this has never happened to him before, Prism quietly sighed before the two stood in their positions for a while. The feeling of a girl being with him like this made Prism blush. Lapis did the same before turning him around letting his back rest against the wall. "Prism, would you mind washing me?" She asked passionately. Hearing this made Prism blush even deeper, but he nodded while Lapis turned around and Prism took a sponge before he began to slowly wash Lapis' back. Ten minutes after doing that it was now Lapis' turn to do the same to him. It felt nice and as much as the two were completely embarrassed by doing this, they smiled a little.

A while later after they were done Prism and Lapis began to get dressed, but afterwards Lapis tripped and fell on top of Prism by accident. "Oh, are you hurt?" He asked. "No I'm okay." She replied. "Prism I know this might be a little sudden, but can I...I...kiss you?" She added while blushing nervously. Prism went wide eyed from hearing this and had no idea how to respond, plus he really never experienced a kiss before and didn't know how to perform it. "Um...I'm not sure Lapis. I'm not saying no, but I'm really not sure." He replied, being honest. Lapis understood, but asked if they could try it out and see what happens. Getting even more nervous but a little curious while looking at her lips, Prism slightly nodded before Lapis slowly placed her hands on his face, closed her eyes and pulled his face in slowly while puckering up.

Prism thought this was something from the books he and Lapis read, but for right now he really didn't care about that as he closed his eyes and was prepared to get a kiss from his girlfriend. "Hey brother, I was thinking that we could paint the barn and make it seem-" Peridot said as she came walking while looking at what Lapis and Prism were doing. "Uh...am I interrupting something here?" Peridot asked awkwardly.

Lapis then got off Prism before he spoke, "No Peridot. And sure we can paint the barn."

Peridot smiled before going off to get started. Prism then got up and helped Lapis up before putting on his shirt. "Um...maybe next time we can try this again?" Prism asked. "Sure." Lapis replied while feeling upset that their moment got interrupted.

A while later Prism, Lapis, and Peridot removed all the things from the barn before they began. "Okay I've got blue, cyan, and forest green. Which color do you think the inside and the outside of the barn would look better in?" Peridot asked Prism.

"Hm...what do you think Lapis?" He replied before looking at Lapis. "I like forest green. It reminds me of you." She replied with a smile. "Okay. Hey how about I paint the outside while you two handle the inside?" Prism said while looking at the girls.

"It's okay, I'm better working alone." Peridot replied. "Same here." Lapis added. "Come on this will give you the time to bond a little, plus if you both do a good job then I might reward you." Prism said with a convincing voice.

Peridot and Lapis didn't know about that, but then they began fantasizing what they could get from Prism. Lapis saw them together near the ocean and sharing their first kiss. Peridot saw them chasing each other before getting petted.

"It's a deal!" Both girls said with smiles.

Prism nodded to that before getting a paint can and heading out to get started while the girls took some brushes to begin as well. Peridot had the left side while Lapis had the right and so far they were doing pretty good working on their own, but then a problem came. As the two made it to the middle they began to argue on which color would fit best.

"Cyan is a better color, it shows the good side of me." Peridot said. "No blue is. It's a calm color and it shows more character then yours." Lapis replied firmly. The girls then had decided to both paint the middle area, but when they got to the dead center they mixed their colors together before getting frustrated again.

Just as they were going to argue again Prism appeared because he wanted to see how they were doing. Surprisingly Lapis and Peridot were done and had mixed their sides into one to show Prism that they were getting along.

"Wow I'm impressed. It looks pretty good. So are two alright?" Prism said. "Yeah we're good." Peridot replied.

"Nice to hear that. Well I'm done with the roof so the best thing for us to do now is wait until the paint dries. Until then you guys want to go walk through Beach City?" Prism asked. "Sure, sounds fun." Peridot replied with Lapis agreeing.

Happy to hear that Prism and the girls went to go wash themselves up before leaving the barn. The three of them began walking through the city while looking around and observing.

"Brother can I ask you something?" Peridot said. "Sure, what's up?" Prism replied. "Well...I'm trying to rebuild my limb enhancers using new parts, but the barn doesn't have what I need. Are there places here we could go to so that it could help me?" She asked.

"Aw but I really like you short Peridot, otherwise I wouldn't be able to pet you like a kitten." Prism said before petting Peridot's head and she smiled from this.

"That's true and I do enjoy that, but I want to help you. I'm still a technician but I want to defend myself and those around me. Plus I might have some ideas for you when you need it." Peridot explained.

Prism began to think about it while looking down at Peridot and seeing how she wanted this, so Prism nodded before all three of them went to a mechanics store. The first one they went to allowed Peridot to get some screwdrivers, some nuts and bolts, and a portable drill. The second one let them find several ounces of paper to create diagrams, a mallet that Prism is going to handle since Peridot could harm herself with it, and a some wrenches. The last one provided some oil and grease to help the machines function properly.

Peridot loved her brother helping her get the supplies she needed and felt like she was winning against Lapis. Two hours later all three of them traveled back to the barn where the paint was no dry, also Prism became a gentleman as he carried all of the bags and became very exhaust from how heavy they were.

Placing them down inside Prism felt his body ache while Peridot checked through the stuff. "Prism if you want I can give you a massage?" Lapis asked. "That's nice and all but do you know how to perform one?" Prism replied. "I'll figure it out, plus I also read it in one of your books and it didn't seem that hear to process." Lapis explained.

Prism was still unsure but he eventually accepted her offer and told Peridot that they could help make new limb enhancers later. Peridot was a little disappointed from hearing that, but she accepted her brother's word and thought to help bring in the things that were in the barn by herself since there wasn't much.

As she did that Prism lied down on the wooden floor before Lapis got on top and began using her hands to sooth his pain away. It felt nice and Prism felt happy. Lapis did too and she was glad that the way the book described were really paying off.

Thirty minutes later as the sun was now setting Lapis was now finished with her massage and Prism felt better then before. "Thanks Lapis, I really needed that." He said kindly. "You're welcome and I'm happy that you're happy." She replied kindly.

After their little moment Prism and Lapis got up and went to help Peridot bring in the rest of the things from the barn. "Well...I can honestly say that this has been a pretty interesting day. Plus I'm glad you two are trying your best to forget the past." Prism said, proud of how the day went out, even though it was a little weird from the beginning.

"Yeah." Lapis said before her and Peridot looked at each other and tried to hide their glares. "Brother I'm also curious. There are only two beds here, where am I suppose to sleep?" Peridot asked.

"Oh yeah, um...I can go get you one or-" Prism said before getting interrupted. "You can sleep with me if you want?" Lapis asked him. Peridot went wide eyed from hearing that before looking at her. "No way, that isn't gonna happen because I'm gonna be the one who's sleeping with him." She said with anger.

"No it's me, plus we've done it before." Lapis replied with narrow eyes. "I'm his sister!" Peridot yelled. "I'm his girlfriend!" Lapis yelled before the two began arguing again.

"GIRLS!" Prism yelled in the air to make them stop. They did before Prism gave them a firm look while crossing his arms. "I was really happy when you two looked like you were getting along, but instead you made me think that. I don't get this at all and I don't understand it, but if you guys can't at least try or give it a chance, then it's best if I leave and you two have the barn." He said assertively before walking off. "Prism." Both girls said while following him.

"Don't follow me." He replied before dashing off and leaving them in the dust. After he left Peridot and Lapis looked at each other before frowning, they both made Prism upset and in return they made themselves feel the same way.

"Lazuli. Why are we doing this?" Peridot said with a sorrow voice. "I don't know anymore, and it's not worth it if we hurt the one Gem we both care about." Lapis replied with the same voice. "Prism cares about the both of us and we've been blinded by who he liked better to see that, but no more. Let's go find him." Lapis added before sprouting her wings and taking Peridot's hand before flying into the air.

Hours went by as the two went looking for Prism. They looked through the city, the Temple, and even the Galaxy Warp but no success. However both girls realized something, Prism enjoyed being on the beach so they went back to Beach City and finally found him near the cliff where the barn was.

He was in the beetle position while staring at the ocean with a frown. Peridot and Lapis appeared shortly after and they walked up to him before sitting side by side.

"Why are you two here?" He asked. "Because...we wanted to apologize. We only wanted you to see who was the right person for you and we let that get in the way of what's really important." Peridot replied with a frown.

"Peridot's right. We should all be happy and never fight. And we know want to know if you're okay?" Lapis asked. "I'm fine. I really don't like fighting, but I have to and Home World will do whatever it takes to kill this planet. When I met each of you, you sparked up my world. I taught you how to be human and showed you how amazing Earth can be. Lapis I liked you ever since we met and I never wanted you to suffer any pain ever again. Peridot, Ypex told me that he held a blade against your neck and that it was the reason you had to tell them where I was. I don't care what you had to do, because you wanted to live didn't you?" Prism said to both girls.

They before nodded before he continued. "I care and love you both from my heart and soul. Peridot, you're my sister I never imagined I ever had. Lapis, you're my girlfriend I never I would receive. It's a blessing that you both are in my life and I just want to see you both happy and no longer sad." Prism added.

Lapis and Peridot were deeply surprised to hear him say all of those things, but then they both smiled warmly at him and hugged him together. "We're sorry for what we did. Please don't leave us." Lapis said. "I won't, not anymore." Prism replied.

After their moment the three of them stood up and had began to walk back to the barn, however as they were Prism and Lapis sudden felt a jolt strike their heads.

"You two okay?" Peridot asked with concern. "Yeah, it's been a long day. Maybe we'll feel better in the morning." Prism replied before he and Lapis continued walking.

At the barn Peridot had allowed Lapis and Prism to sleep together as she herself went to one of the bed to go to sleep, but as she was Prism planted a small kiss on her gem. "What was that for?" Peridot asked quietly while blushing. "No reason. It's what some brothers do to their little sisters." Prism replied warmly. Peridot smiled from hearing that before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Prism then went over to Lapis as they both went into their bed and laid close together. "Are you okay with this?" Lapis asked. "I am. I'm here for you both and I promise to protect you both. Plus let's try that kiss again another time okay, but only when you really want to okay." Prism replied before Lapis nodded.

The two then fell asleep while they held each other.

 **End of Chapter 15.**

 **I hope you all liked this.**

 **It might be based on Barn Mates the episode, but with a few changes and I do not own it.**

 **I will now take a break and be back soon with another chapter.**

 **Remember to leave a review and PM me for any questions, topics, or what you would like to happen next because I might end this when Steven Universe ends.**

 **See you all next time.**


	16. Gem Harvest Four Gems and a Baby

**Hello everyone.**

 **Since you all have been waiting so patiently I've decided to put up a new chapter.**

 **This one is based on Gem Harvest and Three Gems and a Baby, only minor changes.**

 **I do not own these episodes they belong to Rebecca Sugar, also I know that Thanksgiving had already passed but I thought since the holidays are coming up I thought adding this would lift up more spirits.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Gem Harvest/Four Gems and a Baby

It was now the end of November and things have been going pretty smoothly at the barn.

Prism, Lapis, and Peridot have also added some improvements or just junk to make it feel more like home. Today Steven came by because he wanted to spend the night with them and was very impressed by how the barn looked now.

"Hey guys. It's me your favorite Steven, I'm here to spend with you." Steven said while knocking on the door and got no reply.

Wondering why he didn't get a reply Steven then turned his attention to a deer mask with a rope attached to it. "Oh cool. Is this a doorknob thingy?" He said before breaking it. Before attempting to fix it Steven turned around and noticed a massive row of crops.

Going through them Steven called out to his brother and apologized for breaking his doorknob thingy before getting hosed by water. Lapis was reading a book before noticing this and stopping it. "Oh hello Steven." She said kindly before walking over to him.

"Hey little brother, how's it going?" Prism asked as he was using a plow to make a small vegetable garden before stopping to go over to his brother. "Hey Steven... Look I'm... On a tractor." Peridot said while going back and forth before managing to stop.

"Hey guys. Wow did you make this all by yourselves?" Steven asked with amazement.

"Pretty much. I thought that since we now live on a barn then we should at least try things farm related. It's a bit hard, but a little effort never hurts anyone." Prism replied.

"Also we've started a little experiment. Look at all of this corn, maybe one is ready right now." Peridot said before picking out a piece of corn. "Hello corn." She said to it, thinking it could talk back and got no response. "Maybe she can't hear me in there? I MADE YOU IN MY IMAGE YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" She added before yelling at the vegetable.

"Wait you didn't think the corn was gonna walk on it's own when you told it to did ya? That's not how vegetables works." Steven explained.

Prism, Lapis, and Peridot felt a little disappointed after hearing that and thought building a garden was a mistake, however Prism thought differently. "Girls maybe we can try something else. How about we disassemble the tractor and put it back together?" Prism asked Lapis and Peridot.

They smiled a little at that since they could do it together, but were still upset that they couldn't make a living vegetable. As they were walking away Steven felt bad for them until he came up with an idea.

"I know Garnet said I shouldn't like things I find on the ground, but this is for a good cause." Steven said to himself before taking a pumpkin seed, licking it, and planting it into the soil.

The next morning Peridot took Steven's hand as they rushed over through the crops to see a live pumpkin acting like a dog. "This is really something isn't it brother?" Prism asked Steven as he and Lapis were looking at the pumpkin. "Yeah. I guess you guys got the magic touch." Steven replied.

Then after detaching a piece of it's stem the pumpkin quickly went over to Steven and asked for some love. Prism and the girls were confused by this and thought that it would come to them since they made it. Steven tried to tell it to go to them but the pumpkin didn't listen and jumped into his arms.

"Okay the thing is, I'm the one who made him." Steven admitted. "Let me guess you used your saliva on a seed and by morning it sprouted into that?" Prism asked before Steven nodded. Prism sighed from this before Lapis picked up a pumpkin and showed it to everyone. "This is what we made, but it doesn't have a face." She said sadly while her and Peridot frowned. "Don't be sad. Hey I've got an idea." Steven said before going over to a normal pumpkin and began making a face out of it. Doing this made the live pumpkin terrified before it jumped into Lapis' arms and growled a little at Steven.

"Well not the good way to help it love us, but at least it worked. Thanks Steven." Prism said. "You're welcome. It's nice to have a new addition to the family." He added with a smile before a plane flew right below them and landed near the barn.

Going over to see what was happening Prism, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot met a strange man wearing a pilot outfit. "What in the world? Hobos broke into the barn." The man said with a New York accent.

"Hey, don't touch our things!" Peridot yelled. The man turned around and noticed who said that. "Oh, so it's a hobo and some hobettes. Wait a minute. The weird constructions, your clothing, the strange jewels, I know exactly what you are. You're hippies." The man said.

Prism, Lapis, and Peridot looked at each other before returning their attention to the man. "Look sir maybe we can talk about this. Plus this is our home and you can't take it away from us." Prism said, handling this calmly.

"You're home? This is my barn!" The man said assertively. Everyone raised an eyebrow before Steven spoke, "Your barn?"

An hour later Greg and the Crystal Gems came as Steven called them to see what was going on. "Greg got your message, so is this the human giving you trouble?" Pearl said before looking over at the strange man. "I told you guys you needed a guard dog." Garnet said before Pumpkin came from behind Prism and barked with joy. The Gems were a little confused by that before going back to what the situation.

"So what's going on here?" Greg asked before looking at the guy. "Wait a minute. Greg?" The man asked. "Andy?" Greg replied. "They know each other?" Pearl wondered.

"I'm glad to see ya, quick let's get rid of these free loaders." Andy said before turning back to the Gems. "Dad do you know this guy?" Prism asked with Steven wondering too.

"Dad? You mean...no way." Andy said, surprised to hear what Prism said. "Uh Andy...this is Prism and Steven. They're my...sons. And boys this my cousin Andy." Greg said, giving out introductions.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you. Wait does that mean you're our first cousin once removed or does it mean something else?" Steven asked, getting confused from shaping the family tree.

"Forget that nonsense. Come here you guys." Andy said with joy while hugging both Prism and Steven. Clearly the boys never expected this but were happy to get one.

"You both can call me Uncle Andy. I'm an uncle, who would've thought. Greg how come you didn't tell me I had nephews?" Andy asked while holding Prism and Steven close to him.

"How was I suppose to? I haven't seen you in years." Greg explained. "And who's fault was that? You think you're better than us and all you did was get into your van and drove away." Andy replied. "That was like two decades ago." Greg replied.

"Uh Uncle Andy, can you let go of us now?" Prism asked while feeling uncomfortable. "Oh sorry boys, I'm not used to holding nephews. Because I didn't know I had any." Andy replied. "Now which one of these girls is your wife I gotta know. Is it this one, I'm sure. A big guy like you needs a big girl to keep him in check, not that your big but you are tall is what I'm saying." Andy said while looking at Garnet.

Everyone felt a little sad after hearing that before Greg explained. "Rose is...no longer with us." He said with a frown. " "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Andy replied. "These people are like her family and Prism needed some place for himself, so I offered to let him, his girlfriend Lapis, and his sister Peridot stay in the barn." Greg said.

"Wow, so the blue one is your lover or something?" Andy said to Prism with a smirk. Prism blushed from hearing that before replying, "Uh...yeah something like that, and I'm sorry if we messed the barn up a little." "Yeah it's alright. I mean this barn does belong to the Demayo family." Andy replied.

"What's a Demayo?" Steven asked. Andy went wide eyed from hearing that before explaining, "Andy Demayo. Greg Demayo. Steven Demayo. Prism Demayo. We're the Demayos."

"Actually we're the Universes now." Greg replied. "You space walnut! You couldn't even keep the family name? But instead you're going around giving family property like some candy giving holiday?" Andy said assertively.

"You're telling me Universe isn't a real last name?" Steven said with confusion. "It is a real name I had it changed. Look Andy Prism and the Gems are alien refugees from space-" Greg said before getting interrupted. "They're illegal aliens? You couldn't even marry an American?" Andy said firmly. "Why should that matter?" Greg replied with the same tone.

"Bro what do you think?" Steven asked Prism about their last names. "Well I do think Demayo does sound cooler than Universe." Prism replied.

Andy and Greg then argued about how Greg abandoned his family to make a new one from aliens while adding that one of his nephews is one as well and asked for the three of them to leave. "I'm bringing out my attack drones." Peridot said while using a controller.

"No Peridot." Prism said before walking up to Andy. "Uncle Andy." He said. "Yeah?" Andy replied. "I'm sorry we took over the barn. I didn't know me and Steven had any other family to share it with." Prism added. "You didn't huh?" Andy said before turning to Greg. "We didn't. However this barn means a lot to us. We've spent a lot of time together here and we don't want to lose that." Prism said.

"Well my family has spent a lot of time here too. Once a year we would meet up here, have a big meal, enjoy a good time, catch up on past experiences and sharing what we went through on our own. Years and years of family tradition." Andy stated.

"Oh you mean like Thanksgiving?" Prism asked. "Yeah something like that." Andy replied. "Well we can do that too. How about we have a nice meal, talk, and have a good time. And maybe you'll have to let us stay at the barn." Prism added.

"Sounds fair. Greg, you're lucky to have handsome kids. I know they didn't get from you." Andy said, accepting Prism's offer. "So you'll let them stay?" Steven asked. "I'll give you a chance and enjoy your meal, mostly because I dropped my sandwich in the Atlantic. If you'll excuse me I need to get my junk out of my plane." Andy replied before walking away.

Seeing this opportunity to impress him and allowing both families to join together, Prism and Steven asked the Gems and their father get prepared for dinner. Since they've made a large farm, gathering vegetables came first as Garnet used her gauntlets to make them rise from the ground while Lapis flew in the air to catch them and Prism used his speed to collect some corn and others out in the fields.

"Wow. Your aunt is pretty strong." Andy said in a stunned tone. "She works out a lot." Steven replied. "Okay this is what we have so far but I'll check to see what's left." Prism said, dropping of the vegetables he collected before going off to get more. "And your brother is pretty fast." Andy said with the same tone. "He runs a lot." Steven replied.

After getting the food they needed Andy was a little disappointed that they were only going to eat vegetables, but Steven told him grown food provides love to the body and soul. Andy admired that, but told Steven he'll give him a pepperoni stick for his birthday.

Meanwhile Peridot and Pearl were using some old airplane parts to create a oven cooktop combo. When Andy saw it he wasn't happy at all and just went to go calm down while Greg went to go talk to him. "So far this isn't going anywhere. I guess we just need to try a little harder." Prism suggested.

"What do you mean you weren't technically married?" Andy said to Greg. "It's gonna take the ultimate party to turn all of this around. Like all the best parties put together." Steven said. I think we can do that." Pearl replied.

As the Gems went to go to the store the boys stayed and began cutting up the vegetables. Prism was cutting up the carrots while Andy was peeling the potatoes. "Is there anything we can do?" Steven asked. "After me and Uncle Andy are done how about you put the food on the oven?" Prism asked before Steven nodded.

"I see you're pretty good at cutting food there Prism." Andy complimented. "Thanks. When Steven was little I helped dad make some mush from food to help feed him so I'm a little used to this. But you, you're only getting one peel from that potato." Prism replied, complimenting his uncle on his work.

"Aunt Deb and I were always on kitchen duty when the family got together. I peeled a lot of potatoes in my day." Andy said with a small smile. "Wow. How is aunt Deb doing?" Greg asked. "Oh so now you're interesting in aunt Deb? Oh Mr. Curiosity, let's see if I can cram twenty years into a sentence." Andy replied with a blank expression.

After the potatoes and carrots were cut up Prism told Steven they were ready before Steven summoned out his shield to use as a pan. "Wow the oven actually works. I'm glad these parts are getting some use maybe recycling ain't so bad." Andy said. "You've got a new plane too." Greg said. "Yeah, she's a beauty. Been all over the world in that thing." Andy replied. "You've been all over the world?" Steven asked.

"I sure was. It's a real experience, just you and your engine. No people around or living things to...keep you company. But there's not much down here for me so yeah." Andy said before feeling a little empty inside. Hearing this made Prism and Steven feel concerned for him, so Prism asked him if he was okay and the Gems returned before a response was made.

"So Andy I heard you like marriage so I thought why don't we all marry each other?" Pearl asked with a smile before Peridot presented the boys with a wedding cake. Andy and Prism raised their eyebrows before Prism spoke. "Oh my god. Girls I know you're trying and I'm sure we're grateful for that but that's not how marriage works."

"How does it work brother?" Peridot asked. Prism blushed before responding, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay. And if that's not human enough for you we've got some "being born" and some "dying" with it too." Pearl added with Garnet holding a balloon that said "It's a boy" and Lapis giving Andy a gravestone.

Steven got worried on how his uncle was going to respond before Andy laughed a little and took off his pilot hat. "This is a bit too much. I give up, where am I sitting?" He said with a smile. Glad to here that, everyone began their last minute preparations before it was now time for dinner.

"Let's get this dinner started. And since we're throwing tradition out the window let's start with this cake. Where are my manners? Steven pass it to your sister." Andy said before giving the cake to Steven.

"Here Peridot." Steven said. "Oh, but where are my manners?" Peridot said before passing it to Lapis. "Oh, where are my manners?" She said before passing it to Prism. "Oh, where are my manners?" He said before passing it to Pearl. "Oh thank you Prism, but where are my manners." She said, passing it to Amethyst. "Where are my manners." She said, passing it to Garnet. "Greg." She said, giving it to Greg.

He accepted it before Andy got a little confused. "You guys don't like cake?" He asked. "Gems don't really eat. Except for Amethyst and Prism." Steven explained. "I'm good. I already ate three bottles of cooking oil." Amethyst said before burping out purple fire. "I eat sometimes, but I'll try if you want." Prism said before eating a piece of turkey. Andy got confused by that and began wondering why he hadn't gone to the bathroom before deciding not to ask that.

"So brother can you please tell us how marriage works?" Peridot asked. Prism went wide eyed from hearing that before sighing and explaining. "Well I know that mom and dad didn't literally get married, but I read about it and saw it happen near the beach once. It's when two people deeply love each other vow to be together forever, then they perform a ceremony, and after that they stay together until the end of time. That's what I think, do you know Uncle Andy?" Prism said before looking at his uncle.

Andy went wide eyed before he began to think. "Well yeah something like that. Oh Prism how was Greg to you when you were little?" Andy said while changing the subject. "I've always been like this. Gems don't really age that much, but we can still get hurt and die." Prism explained.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting there. I'm happy to have met you and Steven, my nephews." Andy replied with a smile. "We are too. Me and brother never knew that much about our family but we're glad to meet you too Uncle Andy." Steven said kindly.

Andy was glad to hear that before he wanted to say something. "Prism, you and the others can have the barn." He said. "Thanks, but it's your barn too so if you want to stay then we'd be glad if wanted to." Prism offered.

"Thank you, but I have more traveling to do after this. However I'll come back and visit once and a while." Andy replied. Prism nodded to that before everyone began to feast. Afterwards Andy left in his plane while the Crystal Gems and Greg left too to get back to the Temple.

Prism just stayed outside while watching the sunset and Lapis came up to join him. He allowed it and while the two smiled at the horizon they intertwined their hands together. "Prism, will we be together forever?" She asked. "Of course. Until the end of time." He replied warmly. Unknown to the both of them Steven was watching them and smiled warmly.

 **End of first half.**

A month had passed and now a large blizzard was passing through Beach City.

Prism, Steven, Greg, and the Gems were at the temple sitting around together while talking about the blizzard. "Wow I've never seen a blizzard this big before." Steven said with amazement.

"Well that's not entirely true little brother." Prism said. "That's right Prism. Do you all remember a blizzard like this?" Greg asked the Gems.

"You mean when...*chuckling* that was such a long time ago." Pearl replied. "What happened a long time ago?" Lapis asked. "Well fourteen years ago when Steven was still baby-" Greg said before getting interrupted.

"DAD!" Steven yelled. "I'm not that far away Steven." He replied. "Don't forget our little "arrangement". Steven said with a smirk.

"Every time dad tells a story you always want a song to go with it don't you Steven?" Prism asked with a smirk. "Hey that's what happens when we get into music." Steven replied to his brother.

"Alright then. Luckily I know just the one for this occasion." Greg said before picking up his guitar and started playing a song.

 **Greg:** _I could never be. I could never be. I could never be ready for this..._

 _I could never be. I could never be. I could never be ready..._

 _Things start and things end and isn't it lovely in theory but. I could never be. I could never be. I could never be ready..._

After singing Greg began explaining what happened fourteen years ago.

( _Flashback)_

A few months after Steven's birth during a large blizzard Greg used a friend's house to help take care of him. He warmed up his bottle after coming from the store, fed him, and they both fell asleep afterwards.

Some time later Steven began struggling a little while crying as he wanted to get out of his blanket. "What's up little shoe ball? You wanna come out and show me your dance moves?" Greg said to his baby.

Doing this let Greg see that Steven's pajamas were unbuttoned, so he buttoned them up and the baby unbuttoned them again. "Does your gem need to breathe or something?" He thought before buttoning up the pajamas again and leaving out some space for the gem to be visible.

After that the door bell rang and Greg went to go answer it and saw Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Prism with gifts. "Oh hi guys what's up?" He said. "We're here to bring some gifts for little Rose." Amethyst replied. "Amethyst we've been over this before. Steven is..." Garnet said. "...a human baby." Amethyst replied. "And?" Garnet added. "Not Rose." Amethyst replied.

As the Gems were coming in Greg offered if they wanted anything, but Pearl clarified that they were just coming over to drop off the gifts. Garnet's was a razor, which Greg quickly took away because Steven doesn't need it. Amethyst got some diapers, but they were adult diapers and Steven was too small for them. Next was Pearl and her gift was a dictionary, she thought it could help Steven learn his words when he's older.

"How thoughtful. And what's your Prism?" Greg asked while looking at his other son. Prism didn't speak, instead he just revealed his gift to Steven and gave it to him. It was a rattle and Greg thought it was the perfect gift, but also felt concerned on why Prism wasn't talking as he just placed his headphones on and went to go get some water from the kitchen.

"Is Prism okay?" Greg said to the Gems. "He's still upset about Rose leaving and hadn't said a word since." Pearl replied. "Wow. Well I hope he'll talk soon, and it looks like Steven is enjoying his gift." Greg said before turning back to Steven to see him smile and giggle while shaking his rattle.

When Prism came back from the kitchen he looked at baby Steven and smiled a little. Then out of nowhere Steven's gem began to glow.

It only lasted for a few seconds before everyone began wondering on what happened. "Why did the gem glow?" Greg asked. "No sweat guys I got this. It's Rose and she's trying to shape shift back to her old self." Amethyst suggested. "What?" Greg replied. "She can't shape shift because she's trapped in a baby. Rose it's me Pearl, if you're there glow twice for yes." Pearl said before Steven grabbed her nose. "Baby please, I'm trying to talk to Rose." She said.

"Guys. Rose is shape shifting and she isn't trapped. Steven is a fusion and is trying to defuse." Garnet assumed. Prism still didn't say anything, but was very curious on the situation.

"I don't understand any of this. What can I do to help?" Greg said, getting desperate for answers. "Well what do you do when a human baby glows?" Pearl asked. "First off, humans don't glow. And letter number B... I don't know. Wait maybe Vidalia has a baby book that can solve this." Greg replied before going into the kitchen to get a book and coming back. "Guys if any of this is like a fever then-" Greg said before noticing that the Gems were gone and they took Steven with them.

( _Pause on flashback)_

"You kidnapped me?" Steven said with shock.

"It wasn't really kidnapping, it was taking you without permission and against your will." Prism said. "Prism that's kidnapping." Steven stated.

"I know I was just trying to make it sound less terrible, and to be honest we weren't thinking clearly back then." Prism replied before Greg continued.

 _(Resume flashback)_

The Crystal Gems took Greg's van and drove off into the hard blizzard while trying to figure out what Steven was.

"Hey, give me back my baby!" Greg yelled while running after them. "He seems pretty mad." Amethyst said. "He'll thank us later." Pearl replied as they continued on.

"Okay Rose we saw you glow, so why are you still a baby? Is it fun or something?" Amethyst said before changing herself into an infant and asking Garnet to hold her. "Okay I'll admit this rules, but it's months. C'mon Rose you have to change back. Baby. Normal. Baby. Normal. Baby. Normal." She added before shape shifting from her baby form to normal form and only made Steven chuckle a little.

Garnet went next as she still believed Steven was a fusion, so she defused into Ruby and Sapphire hoping it would help Steven defuse. It didn't work and it only made Steven cry before the two merged again to form Garnet. "I'm here. You know me, you know them, but I don't understand." She said before getting frustrated.

Pearl then stopped the van before her and Prism went to the back with the others. Prism took off his headphones to held Steven before looking at him. "Prism, what are you thinking?" Pearl asked.

"Mom. I know your there and I'm here with you. I know you're neither a fusion, shape shifting or trapped inside Steven. I really don't understand this at all or why you wanted me to protect him. I...I miss you, I miss you so much." Prism said before he began crying and a few tears fell on Rose's gem.

The other were a little surprised to hear him speak again and felt that he was suffering the most from this, so Pearl comforted him. "It's alright Prism. We don't understand this either, it isn't natural for us." She said.

"It will be for him." Garnet said while looking at Steven. "But what about Rose?" Amethyst asked. "She knew what she was doing. For now what really matters is taking care of Steven and making sure he gets a good life. My little brother." Prism said before smiling a little at Steven as he was tugging on his shirt while giggling.

Minutes later Greg came running while being chased by a dog and made it to the van before Garnet opened the door. "Thanks." He said before looking at Prism and Steven. "Hey wait a minute, why did you all take Steven on a joyride in the middle of a blizzard?" He asked before taking Steven.

"Sorry dad. The others tried to determine what Steven was and I just went along just to try and help too, but nothing worked." Prism said to Greg. Greg smiled a little from hearing Prism's voice again before placing his hand on his shoulder and looking at Steven.

"Hey it's alright, I kinda understand. I never glowed when I was a kid." Greg replied. "We never were kids." Pearl said sadly.

"I'm not sure how we're gonna figure this out, but I think I'll be best if we work together." Greg stated as everyone looked at Steven.

 _(End of flashback)_

"Wow, you all were wrong about everything." Steven said. "Yeah well cut us some slack, we didn't know what to do." Amethyst said.

"I guess you really missed your mom didn't you Prism?" Lapis asked. "Yeah, I still do. But I still have my memories of her and I'll never forget them." Prism replied before getting up to go make some hot cocoa.

"Bro did you tell them when you traveled through time?" Steven asked before everyone grew wide eyed and looked at Prism. "You traveled through time?" Pearl asked with shock. "Uh huh, but it was completely by accident." Prism replied.

"Where did you go?" Peridot asked. "Well me and Steven traveled back a few years when Rose was still around. I was still grieving a little and had her in my thoughts as I just kept running and running until I entered through a wormhole and went to where I wanted to go." Prism replied, explaining how he time traveled.

He was then finished making some cocoa for himself, Steven, Greg, Lapis, and Peridot. "Peridot, wanna try some cocoa?" He asked. Curious about it, Peridot accepted and immediately drank it. "Wait sis it's a little-" Prism said, warning her before it was too late. "HOT!" Peridot yelled before running around and brushing her tongue off.

Everyone began laughing a little before Garnet asked Prism a question. "Prism about your time traveling abilities, can you do them whenever you want?" She said. "Maybe, but I've decided to not do it again unless it's for a really good reason and as a last resort, because I remembered a little from my past that green Prisms can travel back in time to learn what they need to do next for the Diamonds. It was like we were gods of that power, but I'm not a god and should only use it for emergencies." Prism replied.

Everyone was glad to hear that before Prism sat back down and Lapis and Peridot sat close to him. "I'm glad we're all together." He said with a smile.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 16.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Next chapter will come soon and I thought about making it fun before going back to serious matters.**

 **The song I used here I do not own.**

 **See you all next time, and Merry Christmas.**


	17. Dating Drift Calling from the Abyss

**Hi everyone, welcome back with a new chapter.**

 **The first half shall be a little fun and the second half will be based on Chille Tid with some changes.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Dating Drift/Calling from the Abyss

It was now a day before New Year's and Beach City was getting back to normal as it stopped snowing.

Prism, Lapis, and Peridot had returned to the barn and are just relaxing since they couldn't do much to their farm because all of their food is either frozen or had died. Prism was outside pacing a little because he had decided to ask Lapis out on a date. Sure they've been together for months and have been boyfriend and girlfriend, but they haven't had their actual first date yet and he believed this would make them an official couple.

"Okay man. Just ask her, it's not that hard. You know you like her and she likes you, but you can't do this until you ask." Prism said nervously. Peridot then came out of the barn and noticed what her brother was doing before going up to check on him. "Brother...are you okay?" She asked. Prism turned around and noticed Peridot before he stopped his pacing and spoke to her.

"No I'm getting nervous. I want to ask Lapis something but I'm afraid of what she might say." He said while rubbing his shoulder. Peridot didn't understand why her brother was nervous, but she went up to him and patted his knee. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Whatever you want to ask her, she'll accept it." Peridot said with an assuring voice.

Prism smiled from hearing that before he got on one knee and gave Peridot a hug. She hugged back before they separated and Prism walked back into the barn to see what was going to happen next. He saw Lapis reading one of his book while sitting in a chair, so from there Prism took in a deep breath before he went over to her.

"Uh...Lapis?" He said.

Lapis placed the book down before seeing Prism. "Oh hi Prism. What's up?" She asked kindly.

Prism gulped as he stared at Lapis' cute face, but then he shook his head before he made his decision. "Lapis...will you go on...a date with me?" He asked, feeling like he was going to crack under pressure at any moment.

Lapis went wide eyed from hearing that before she smiled at him. "Sure." She replied. "Really?" Prism asked with a big smile. "Of course, but what's a date?" Lapis asked while raising an eyebrow. Prism's face went blank as he didn't realize that Lapis had no clue what a date was, but he decided to improvise.

"Um, a date is just spending time together. Walking around, enjoying other's company, and having a good time." Prism explained as best as he could. "Oh, okay. Do you want to start right now or later?" Lapis asked. Hearing that made Prism go wide eyed before he spoke again. "Um, how about we start in a hour?" He asked before Lapis nodded.

Prism exhaled from hearing that before he used his speed to quickly run over to the car wash to get some advice from his dad. He wasn't around, so he went to the temple and noticed Steven and Connie in the living room, Pearl in the kitchen, and Greg playing with his guitar.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Greg said, surprised to see Prism. "Hey bro, what's up?" Steven asked. "Well I have a problem, a really big problem, and I don't think I can do this, but then I just leave her and I don't want that and-" Prism replied while talking really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Prism, sweetie. We talked about this before, we can't understand you when you talk this fast." Pearl said before going up to him and holding his cheeks. "Take a breath, and tell us what's wrong." she added.

After doing what she asked, Prism explained to everyone around him that he had asked Lapis on a date. In turn they were all surprised to hear that and were proud of him, but then Prism also explained that Lapis didn't know what a date was and that he told her they'll do it in a hour.

"Whoa man, take it easy. I got this covered." Greg said before coming up to Prism and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You do dad?" He asked. "Well, me and Steven can help you with it. Connie and Pearl can handle Lapis." Greg added.

"What? Really?" Connie said with excitement before Greg nodded. Pearl was a little confused about this before accepting as well. After that Greg asked the girls to go to the barn and help Lapis get ready while he and Steven do the same with Prism.

Both girls nodded before they walked out of the house. "Okay son, let's get you ready for your date." Greg said in a cool voice.

( _Montage)_

After leaving the house, Greg, Steven, and Prism went to several clothing stores to find a new appearance for Prism. The first one showed him wearing a white suit and he didn't like it, the second one was wearing a vest only with pants and boots. He didn't like it either, then after the tenth time from looking like a fisherman, a biker, a goth, and a pirate, Prism was able to find something suitable for his tastes.

He was now wearing a white plain shirt complete with a black slick jacket, black pants, his hair spiky but looking good, and brown dress shoes which he didn't like because he couldn't run in them but Steven told him to try and not use his speed tonight. In response Prism agreed, but he'll struggle because it's a habit he has and it's hard to break.

For Lapis, Pearl and Connie went over to the barn and provided some help. Peridot thought to help as well even though she didn't feel up to it. The first thing they did was for Pearl to comb Lapis' hair, after that Connie provided some nice dresses her mom use to wear when she was a teenager.

The first one was a bit old fashion and Lapis didn't really like it. Next was one made from the 80's and that really look up to today. The fifth one was a maid outfit and Lapis just felt embarrassed. However the fifteenth was just right as Lapis wore light blue flats like Pearl, a dark blue dress with no shoulder holdings, teardrop earrings, and a small amount of lip gloss.

Connie then placed a mirror in front of Lapis to show how she looked and Lapis gasped as she looked beautiful and hoped Prism would like it.

 _(End of Montage)_

At the Beach City Boardwalk Prism waited patiently for Lapis while looking up at the sky and stared at the stars. "Well...let's see where this goes." He said to himself.

A few minutes later Lapis appeared in front of him before she spoke, "Umm... Prism." She said softly. Turning to where he hear her, Prism went wide eyed from seeing Lapis' new look. "Whoa... Lapis, you look...a-amazing." He said while blushing.

Lapis blushed as well before she slowly walked up to Prism. "Thank you...so do you. Are you ready to begin our date?" She asked before Prism nodded.

The two Gems began walking through the city before they began making small talk. "So...are you okay with me looking like this?" Lapis asked. "Of course I am. You look really cute." Prism replied. Lapis blushed before speaking again, "You know, those were the first words you told me when we first met." She added, remembering their first encounter.

"How could I forget? It was when I freed you from your prison. I'll never forget that." Prism replied with a smile. "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go listen to some music?" Prism offered. "Okay, but let's not make it dubstep. Last time it rang into my ears for a week." Lapis replied, recalling what happened when Prism introduced her to that type of music.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Hey Lapis, wanna try some of my music out?" Prism asked, offering her his headphones. Lapis didn't know what to do and accepted his offer, but then she was hit with the pulsing sound of hard hitting, purely incredible, and heart pounding dubstep that was like healthy ecstasy for your soul._

 _She flinched and twitched her eyes a little before removing the headphones and returning them to Prism. "Prism...I...don't think that type of music suits me well." Lapis said, feeling uneasy from what she heard._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Prism agreed to that and thought about going over to the music store to see what other types of music might be good for Lapis.

Upon arriving there, the Gems went inside and explored what the store had to offer. "Wow, Prism this place is amazing. Have you been here before?" Lapis asked. "A few times with my dad. We went in here to get some equipment so that he, my mom, and the others would practice a song together." Prism replied.

"You weren't apart of it?" Lapis asked with curiosity. "I just watched, and man it was a huge experience and my mom was really incredible with her voice. But let's not let that distract us, oh there's something you might like." Prism replied before going over to a section of the store.

He then picked up a tambourine and handed it to Lapis. "Try this." He said before looking over to find another instrument and grabbed a saxophone. Lapis looked at the tambourine before she smoothly rubbed on it before playing it while Prism played the sax.

Together they've made sweet and inspirational music. The shop owner was blown away by it and everyone from outside slowly came it and started enjoying it as well. Lapis and Prism were so into their music they didn't notice the people around them, but after ten minutes of playing they stopped before taking notice to the crowd.

"Uh...Prism, why are all these people staring at us?" Lapis asked nervously before the crowd cheered for them. Afterwards the shop owner went up to them and thanked them for the most amazing show he's ever seen.

"Those instruments are on the house if you want them." He added. "Oh, are you sure? 'Cause I've got some money to-" Prism replied before he got interrupted. "No, no. I insist, for you and your girlfriend." The owner said.

Prism and Lapis were very surprised about this before nodding to have the instruments, then after they left they went to go see what else the night will give them. A while later a yellow car suddenly appeared beside them and as the driver rolled his window down it was revealed to be Kevin.

"Hey you, remember me?" Kevin said with a slight glare. "Prism, do you know this guy?" Lapis asked. "I know him. What do you want?" He said to Lapis before putting his attention on Kevin. "Nothing much, just noticed your little musical number and I couldn't help but look at the pretty girl you got." Kevin replied while slyly looking at Lapis, which in turn made her feel uncomfortable.

"Stay away from her." Prism said, being protective of his girlfriend. "*Chuckling* don't worry, I don't bite. In fact, how about we have a little race since I've decided to make my New Year resolution to beat anyone in a race near the mountain top? If I win I get your girl, but if you win-" Kevin said before getting interrupted. "If I win, I get to kick your car." Prism said firmly. "Deal, but it's not like that's ever going to happen. See you at the mountain." Kevin replied before driving off.

Prism continued to glare at his car before Lapis snapped him out of it. "Prism, do you really have to do this?" She asked with concern. "Yes. I don't have to and brush it off, but if I do that I'll never live it down." Prism replied. "But you don't have a car, how are you gonna race that creep?" Lapis asked, pointing out a problem. "I know someone who could help, plus he taught me how to drive." Prism replied with a grin.

An hour later at the mountain top, Kevin waited for his rival while other people were making comments on how much he sucked. Suddenly a light blue car appeared and when it stopped Prism and Lapis got out of it. "Wow, is that a 96 Supremo?" Ronaldo asked while using his scooter to go over to Prism. "Uh...yeah, my dad let me borrowed it for tonight." Prism replied. "Cool, have you unlocked it's secrets?" Ronaldo asked. "What secrets?" Prism questioned. "You seriously don't know the power of the Supremo?" Ronaldo replied while straitening his glasses.

Prism was about to reply until Lapis spoke. "Prism, I'm gonna stay here with the others. Make sure to kick his butt." She said before walking over to Kiki. Prism nodded before looking at Kevin. "You ready to do this?" He asked firmly. "You bet. We go at 11:00pm, which is five minutes from now. First one down wins, and I hope you didn't forget our arrangement." Kevin replied before getting into his car and driving up the mountain with Prism following.

At the top of the mountain Prism and Kevin gripped their wheels before Kevin spoke. "You know this mountain pass has some pretty beautiful views. Too bad only me and your girl will see them after I'm done." He said mockingly. Prism didn't reply as he was going to make Kevin suck his tailpipe.

Ten seconds later it was now 11:00 and both boys punched their gas pedals and sped off to begin their race. Kevin was in the lead as Prism was slowly catching up to him, then in a quick flash he passed Kevin and noticed a massive curve coming up. "*Gasp* This is it." Ronaldo said with awe. "Is Prism gonna win?" Lapis asked. "Maybe, but more importantly we're about to witness the true power of the Supremo." Ronaldo replied. Using his quick reflexes, Prism shifted gears and pulled up the emergency break to make the car swerve through the corners very smoothly and it was pretty awesome how he was doing this on his first try driving a car.

Kevin caught up and took the lead before looking at Prism. "Wow, you really do know how to use that thing. Too bad it isn't enough." He said mockingly. "Ugh, why do you have to be such a jerk man. If this is about me kneeing you in the gut from before then I'm sorry alright." Prism asked. Kevin became quiet for a few minutes before speaking again, "I don't mean to be. It's just that...I'm like this because of my brother. He got sick and I thought if I was tough then no one would see my pain and one day I could heal his pain." He said, feeling upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry man. I didn't know." Prism replied with sympathy. "*Chuckling* dude, I don't even have a brother. I do this because I think it's funny." Kevin replied, tricking Prism while speeding off. "You douchebag." Prism said angrily before speeding up to catch up to Kevin.

"I hope Prism's alright up there." Kiki said with slight concern. "He'll be okay." Lapis said while looking at the mountain. Kiki then turned to her before speaking again. "You sure? 'Cause Kevin knows how to push someone." She said. "Prism will win, I just know it." Lapis replied before intertwining her hands together to pray.

Meanwhile during the race, Prism noticed the amazing scenery Kevin talked about before and was very amazed by it, then he placed his focus back on the race before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. "Alright you got this. This guy is going down." Prism said to himself before he continued to punch the gas pedal. He then caught up with Kevin before passing him and finishing the race first.

"YAY! He did it, he did it!" Everyone cheered. Prism then got out of his car before Lapis went up to him and hugged him tightly. "I knew you could do it." She said softly. Prism was stunned a little before hugging back. They both separated before Prism went over to Kevin.

"Hmph, you got lucky. My nitro busters were busted so were really got lucky tonight." Kevin said with crossed arms. "That was a good race. Also you were right about the views at the mountain pass." Prism replied with a smile while offering his hand. Even though Kevin lost and didn't want to admit it, he did accept Prism's hand to show god sportsmanship. "Well a deal is a deal, so you can go ahead and kick my kick. However I think it might be too cool for you to handle." He said mockingly before flowing his hair.

Prism smirked before he walked over to Kevin's car. He then raised his leg before releasing a powerful kick that sent Kevin's car right over the mountain. Everyone, including Kevin was surprised about this before Kevin fell to his knees in complete shock. "Next time Kevin, try to be a little nicer to people." Prism said before walking off with Lapis following.

"Was that really necessary?" Lapis asked. "In a way, and I'm sorry you had to see that." Prism replied. "It's fine. So far this date has been pretty good. What do you want to do next?" Lapis asked. Prism thought about it before he looked at his phone to notice that it was 11:50. "*Gasp* I know. C'mon, let's go to the beach." Prism said with a grin before taking Lapis' hand and taking off. Clearly she did know what had gotten into him, but she began running too.

At the beach Prism and Lapis noticed a few people there before they took a spot near the end of the boardwalk. "So why are we here?" Lapis asked. "In a few minutes the New Year is going to come, so I thought to bring you here to see the fireworks." Prism explained. "Oh, okay. Prism, thank you for a wonderful date. This has been the best day I've ever had." Lapis replied with a smile. Prism returned it before the two got close and held each other.

Prism and Lapis looked into each others eyes before placing their heads against each other. "Prism, I...I love you. I really do and-" Lapis said before Prism kissed her on the lips as the New Year fireworks went off. Lapis went wide eyed from this and blushed very deeply, then she closed her eyes before placing her hands around Prism's neck. After twenty minutes they both separated before they smiled warmly at each other. "I love you too Lapis." Prism replied with love before they both shared a passionate hug, ending their first and amazing date.

 **End of first half.**

Two weeks had gone by and right now it looked like nothing was going on. However Prism, Lapis, and Peridot was very keen on this peace. It was nice, but Ypex was still out there somewhere and they needed to stop him.

Within a field outside Beach City, the three Gems began their search as Prism checked through a lot of chasms, Lapis flew up and looked around to see any hidden spots, and Peridot searched inside a empty cave.

"Are you sure Ypex could be around here?" Peridot asked Prism. "Maybe, but we need to check everywhere. The fusion of Pax and Jasper are at the bottom of the ocean, so only Ypex remains and we need to capture him before he manages to contact Home World." Prism replied.

"Prism. I don't see anything, and maybe Ypex isn't around here." Lapis said as she flew down. "Okay, thanks for trying. Peridot, did you find anything?" Prism asked. "No." Peridot replied while looking down.

"it's alright. We've been here for hours, I think *yawn* it's time we go back home and continue tomorrow." Prism said with a tired tone. Lapis and Peridot yawned as well and agreed since it was getting late. However as three Gems began walking home Prism felt a sudden jolt in his head before falling to his knees.

Lapis and Peridot noticed this as they turned around to see him. "Brother, what's wrong?" Peridot asked with worry. Prism gripped his in pain before he started to scream, then Lapis fell to her knees as well and started screaming as well while gripping her head.

"Guys, what's going on? What's happening?!" Peridot questioned in concern. Prism and Lapis continued screaming until they both passed out and fell to the ground unconscious. Peridot tried to wake them up, but didn't have any success. She didn't know what to do until an idea came to her head before she pulled out her phone that Prism gave her and called Steven for help.

An hour later Prism slowly opened his eyes and noticed Steven right in front of him. "*Groan* What happened, ugh my head." He said before getting up and placing his hand on his head. "Prism, you're okay." Steven said with relief before hugging his brother. "Uh hi Steven. Wait, why am I back at the Temple? Where's Lapis and Peridot." Prism asked with confusion. Steven released himself from Prism before pointing to where the others were.

Pearl was checking on Lapis as she was awake now, and Peridot was sitting near the window thinking about what happened with Amethyst comforting her. Prism picked himself up and went down the stair from Steven's bed where he was rest to go see everyone. "Prism, you're awake." Garnet said while walking over to him and rubbing his head.

"Hi Garnet, nice to see you too. Why are we back at the Temple?" Prism asked. "Peridot called Steven about what you and Lapis went through, so we came along and brought you back here." Garnet explained before she stopped rubbing Prism's head. "Yeah...I felt this massive headache and...I don't know where it came from." Prism said, getting curious on what's happening.

"Peridot said Lapis went through the same thing. Has this happened before or was it recent?" Pearl asked. "Well me and Lapis just started having them a few months after waking up every morning. It's weird, but we need to figure this out." Prism replied before going over to Lapis and sitting next to her.

Suddenly the two Gems began having the headaches again. Everyone grew concerned for them until Prism thought of something, "Lapis, let's fuse into Aquamarine." He said while gripping his head. "What? Are you sure?" Lapis asked while struggling too. "Yeah, I don't know why, but maybe we'll feel safer if she comes in." Prism replied.

Lapis nodded to the suggestion before the two intertwined their hands before sharing a kiss. This surprised everyone a little before they became Aquamarine. She breathed heavily before placing her hand on her heart. "I'm here, I'm here." She said before closing her eyes in relief.

"Wow, didn't know that was another way to fuse." Amethyst said with a sly grin. "Aqua, are you alright?" Pearl asked. "I believe so. Don't worry Prism and Lapis are okay, but we don't understand what's happening or why?" Aqua replied, sounding worried about herself and the Gems who gave birth to her.

"Do you think it has something to do with Pax and Jasper?" Steven asked. "Maybe. Prism and Lapis have been checking the ocean now and then to make sure those two wouldn't escape." Aqua replied. "But for right now, I'm just...*yawn* really tired." She added before yawning and closing her eyes.

As she did she found herself floating in a black void. "Huh? W-where am I?" She said to herself. Suddenly by some weird coincidence Prism and Lapis appeared beside her. "Prism? Lapis? How can you two be here? You two are me?" She said with complete confusion. "We...don't either. But clearly this means you are your own Gem Aqua." Prism replied the best he could.

"What?" Aqua said with shock. "I think so too. I mean we are with you when you appear, but you have your own mind and conscience." Lapis explained the way she saw it. Aqua was still very confused about this before she smiled as the three gems came together and interlocked their hands. "Well, at least we're together." She said warmly. Prism and Lapis smiled from that, but then their moment got interrupted when the three Gems saw Pax with no eyeballs and pulled out his guns before pulling the trigger.

Aqua then shot her eyes open, "No!" She said before breathing heavily. "Aqua, are you okay?" Steven asked. "Yeah. I...think so. However I saw Pax and he was about to kill us." Aqua said, explain her dream.

"That's impossible. Pax is at the bottom of the ocean with Jasper." Pearl explained. "You've never had a dream before, have you?" Steven asked Pearl before she shook her head. "Well Pearl, dreams don't always make sense. Sometimes they give you a message and other times they just don't make sense. Like this one time Prism dreamed that he and Lapis were having a picnic, but then Lion appeared and ate all the food before he transformed into this large boom box and Lion reappeared while he began dancing. But...then...he and her thought...it...was..." Aqua said before she fell asleep again.

Steven slept beside her and Peridot joined in too while everyone else sat on the floor and began resting their eyes. Inside Aqua's mind she was having a dream about her and Lapis flying together. "Yes. Oh yeah, this is amazing!" She said with joy. "I know right. Beautiful skies, the sun is out, and large batches of clouds." Lapis said. Suddenly Prism appeared and he was running on the clouds while following them. "Hey guys, don't leave me behind." He said while keeping up. Both girls giggled a little before everything went black again.

Lapis and Aqua caught Prism before all three of them just flew through a strange void. "This is getting really weird." Prism commented. "This is weird." A voice said from behind them. The three Gems turned around and saw Pax floating in front of them.

"Pax!" They all yelled. "You three. You did this to me, and to Jasper. We will break free and we will kill you then the rest of this stupid planet." Pax said with anger. "That isn't gonna happen brother. We've got you and Jasper locked down at the bottom of the ocean." Prism replied. "Maybe so, but we've been concentrating on breaking out. We will come back and finish what we started." Pax said before disappearing.

Aqua shot her eyes open before exhaling a little. Steven and Peridot woke up shortly afterwards before they all placed their attention on Amethyst who was laughing for some unknown reason until she showed them that Pearl was showing her dream through a projection. "Oh Rose, I love spending time with you. Forget about Greg, let's go travel the galaxy." Pearl said with joy. "Pearl...thank you so much...for fixing my van." Greg said as he turned around to face Pearl before slowly releasing a pizza from his mouth until Pearl woke up.

Pearl gawked a little while thinking out disgusting it was before she looked at everyone. "Pearl I had another dream." Aqua said. "Oh really. Well that's okay, dream aren't really real. They're just things that don't make sense." Pearl replied. "But I saw Pax, and he said he and Jasper had been concentrating on freeing themselves." Aqua said, getting into detail about her dream.

Garnet woke up before hearing this as well. "Aqua, it appear you are mentally communicating with Pax. His anger combined with Jasper's is making your hold on them break. You need to sleep again to see where they are." Garnet said.

Aqua nodded to that before she fell asleep again. When she did Prism and Lapis appeared before all three of them began floating forward toward the black void. "Do you guys think Pax and Jasper are going to be free?" Aqua asked with concern. "We won't let that happen Aqua. If they do break free there's no telling what they might do." Lapis replied. "Yeah, but either way we need to end this. No one else from Home World is going to harm this planet, our family, or our friends." Prism added.

Aqua was still worried about what could happen until all three of them hit a batch of white fur. Afterwards they got sucked in and fell into a solid ocean. Pax appeared with chains wrapped around his arms, "Pax!" Prism yelled. Pax turned around before he glaring at the ones looking at him. "Brother, it's been a long time." He said firmly. "It has, but I can see you and Jasper are trying your best to break free." Prism replied.

"Do you know how hard it was for us to survive? For months both me and my partner had suffocated from the weight of this planet's ocean, however we didn't care as we had our anger and hate to sustain us." Pax said while looking down at his reflection. "I can see that. But we won't let you guys kill us." Aqua said while walking up to Pax. He was going to reply until he got sunk down into the water below. Afterwards Jasper appeared in chains as well before she noticed who was with her.

"You!" She said with a glare. "Jasper." Lapis said. "If only your stupid boyfriend didn't interfere then we would've become the most powerful Gem on the planet." Jasper replied before she began to crawl until she stood back up. "I never wanted to fuse with you. You and me weren't made for each other, and my heart belongs to Prism. Unlike you, he cares for me and doesn't desire power and to follow orders from Home World." Lapis replied while slowly back away from her. "Once I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-" Jasper said before Aqua stood in her way and pushed her back into the ocean.

Pax then reappeared before he exhaled hard. "Brother, it's time to end this." He said. "I agree Pax." Prism replied. "We aren't Pax and Jasper anymore. We're Malachite now." Pax said before he sunk into the ocean again. Afterwards a whirlpool appeared near Prism, Lapis, and Aqua and Malachite came out before all three of them became consumed by water. "DIE!" She yelled before Aqua woke up.

Back in reality Aqua breathed heavily before Steven hugged her. "Aqua I'm here, it's okay." He said softly. "How's Pax and Jasper?" Amethyst asked. "Not good. Malachite is what they're calling themselves now. I need to stop her." Aqua replied while getting up. "Do you know where she is?" Peridot asked. "No that I'm aware of, but for right now it's best if you and me go home and rest. Tomorrow we'll search for Malachite." Aqua replied as she went over to the door. Peridot followed before Steven spoke, "Wait. What about Prism and Lapis? Are they okay?"

Aqua smiled before speaking, "They're fine Steven. Thanks guys for helping us." She said to the rest of the Crystal Gems. "You're welcome Aqua, and it looks like you've developed your own identity." Garnet said, seeing how Aqua feels different then before.

She nodded from that before her and Peridot walked out of the house. "Wait, sis. I love you." Steven said as he went out to say that. Hearing it stunned Aqua a little because she had never heard Steven call her that before, but she turned around and replied. "I love you too little brother."

Aqua then continued walking back to the barn and was now determined to beat Malachite before things got any worse.

 **End of Second half.**

 **End of Chapter 17.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it because I've wanted to put this on for some time.**

 **Also for those requests in the reviews, I will do them in time if I want, but who knows what might happen.**

 **Next chapter will come soon. Remember to leave a review and give me a PM for any questions.**

 **See you all next time and have a happy New Year.**


	18. Unfinished Business Aftermath

**Hello my fellow friends and readers.**

 **I apologize for this long wait, but for now I shall bring a new chapter today. Also I have seen the new episodes and had came up with a new idea for a future chapter, however that will come in due time.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Unfinished Business/Aftermath

For two weeks the Crystal Gems have been on the search for Malachite and had found nothing so far. During those times they had also been preparing to stop the Cluster by creating a massive drill machine that's powerful enough to destroy it.

Aquamarine had also been around for a while since she was worried about Prism and Lapis, plus she had also gained the ability to hear their voices inside of her whenever she needed help or was under pressure. Right now she was flying through the ocean for the twenty-fifth time before diving into it and found no signs of Malachite, but then just as she was about to leave her head began to hurt again as she turned around and noticed a island.

Wasting no time using her sonic flight to get back to the others at the barn, Aquamarine told them she might've found where Malachite was. "Are you sure she could be there?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, when I was near the island my head began to hurt again, she must be there." Aqua replied. Just then the Earth began to shake a little and the Gems had no idea what was happening. "It's the Cluster, we're all doom unless we stop it right now." Peridot pointed out.

"No my sister was right, it's Malachite. They're on Mask Island with a bunch of Watermelon Stevens, they've got a lovely community but I did see her when I ended up inside a Watermelon Steven." Steven said after he woke up from a strange dream. "A watermelon Steven?" Aqua asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah while you were on your search sis I kinda used my powers on some fruit and they turned into replicas of me. At first they kinda went out of control, but then they found a home of their own to do whatever they please." Steven explained.

Aquamarine and Peridot did not understand that at all, however there wasn't any time left for more questions. "Alright, Crystal Gems let's go stop Malachite before she causes any untold destruction. Steven, Peridot, stay here and continue working on the drill. After you're done go ahead and stop the Cluster even though we won't return in time." Aqua said with determination before everyone else nodded.

Just like that Aqua, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl went toward the nearest warp pad while Steven and Peridot were left behind. "I've gotta help them, but they told me to stay here." Steven said as he wanted to help but couldn't. "I understand Steven, but more importantly we've got to stop the Cluster." Peridot replied as she was using some tools to add new additions to the drill.

"Wait, I got it. I'll fall asleep and go into a Watermelon Steven again. That way I can help them and be safe at the same time." Steven said before laying down on a mattress and closing his eyes. "Wait don't leave me here, I'll need your...ugh, forget it. I'll just do this on my own." Peridot said as she continued.

Meanwhile on Mask Island a Watermelon Steven froze itself before falling to the ground, afterwards Steven took control and went to see where the others were before reaching them near the ocean. There Malachite appeared with chains attached to her four arms while struggling free. "Alright, it's time to end this." Garnet said before her, Amethyst, and Pearl fused together to form Alexandrite. Aqua was very surprised to see her again since the last time she saw her was way back during the rebellion.

At that time Malachite finally managed to break free before she rubbed her wrists. "Malachite!" Aquamarine yelled out. Malachite turned around and noticed who she was facing, "Hello there fusions. I'm very impressed, you really did your best to keep us down, but too bad it wasn't enough." Malachite said with a smirk. "We can see that, but enough chatter. Why don't we end this here and now?" Aqua asked before sprouting her crystal wings. "I couldn't agree more. I maybe outnumbered, but you're out of your league." Malachite replied before summoning out her quartet of pistols.

Alexandrite roared before her and Aqua rushed over to fight against Malachite. Malachite began shooting her guns at them, but Aqua summoned out a ice shield to protect herself and Alexandrite before she dissolve it and shot out crystal shards. Malachite dodged them before she jumped into the air and did a spin dash before summoning out Jasper's crash helmet to attack Alexandrite. She then pointed her guns at Aquamarine before she repeatedly unleashed a barrage of gunfire. As quickly as she could Aqua constantly dodged them before she flew straight at Malachite to attack her, however when she got close Malachite evade her attack before she knocked Aqua into the ground while keeping Alexandrite under her heel.

Malachite then used her free leg to shatter one of Aqua's crystal wings. "AHH!" Aqua screamed in pain. "Aww, the little bird can't fly anymore. Let me make it up to you." Malachite said before she kicked Aqua in the stomach as she crashed into a nearby tree stump. "Aquamarine!" Alexandrite yelled before she managed to break free from Malachite's grip and threw some counter punches as payback for what she did. Aqua struggled to get up, but she before she fell a lot of pain from getting one of her wings shattered. "C'mon Aqua, we can do this." Prism said in her thoughts. "Yeah, instead of flight it's time for speed." Aqua replied before summoning out Prism's crystalline boots and rushed off to continue the fight.

Meanwhile Malachite and Alexandrite had intertwined their hands together before struggling over to see who was stronger. "You know, this fusion has more uses than I expected. It's just a little advantage trick." Malachite said while throwing some punches before throwing Alexandrite into the ocean. She then summoned out her guns and shot Alexandrite in the shoulders and knees. "Ahh!" She screamed in pain. "Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on this miserable planet. Once your dead I'll go after Aquamarine and after that the rest of the Crystal Gems will die as well." Malachite proclaimed before she grabbed Alexandrite by the throat before she began to choke her with all four of her hands. "Get away from her you ugly witch." Aqua yelled while running on water as she got close to Malachite and kicked her hard in the head. With that she released Alexandrite before Alexandrite released a powerful blast of fire from her second mouth and shot it at Malachite.

Just then the fusion heard the sound of a horn before turning to the island and noticing the Watermelon Steven launching a full scale attack on Malachite. Throwing spears and attack with their bare hands did absolutely nothing, but then they launched boulders at her, released a air strike, and made her trip from behind using rope and force. "Well, didn't see that coming." Aqua stated while standing on water with Alexandrite agreeing. After that small ounce of weird Malachite started attacking the Watermelon Stevens. "Fools! You think this is gonna stop me? Nothing can, I'm the ultimate fusion and I will achieve my ambitions!" Malachite said before she was about to crush another one until Alexandrite used Amethyst's whip to grapple her. "Hey, don't forget about us." She said before she reeled in Malachite and gave her a powerful punch to the stomach. After that she uppercuted her and punched her back hard, then Aquamarine rushed through the ocean before she jumped up and kneed Malachite in the jaw.

Malachite was getting beaten pretty bad, but she wasn't going to give up until she won. "Is that all you've got? I've still got a lot of fight in me." She said before spitting out some fresh blood from her mouth. "Good, because this ends right now." Aqua said before she began running around Malachite and began creating a whirlpool around her so she could sink into the ocean. After stopping she summoned out her crystal wings with the one Malachite crushed, however Aqua placed her hand on her back and managed to heal it so she could fly again. "Alexandrite, while Malachite is struggling let's end it." She said before rushing over to Alexandrite. She nodded before summoning out Opal's bow and instead of arrows Aqua became one as she gripped onto the bow strings while Alexandrite held it far back.

Malachite managed to break out of the whirlpool before she noticed what was happening. "You two should spend some time apart." Alexandrite said before releasing Aqua from her bow and as she did Aqua shielded herself with her crystal wings and took the form of a crystal arrow before shooting straight through Malachite. When she did Malachite screamed into the air before she glowed and explode, then Pax and Jasper appeared before they crashed into the ocean and got washed up to shore.

Aqua then flew down to the beach and fell to her knees while Alexandrite did the same before defusing. Afterwards a Watermelon Steven rushed up to Pearl, "Steven is that you?" She asked before it nodded. "Aqua, are you alright?" Garnet asked while looking at her. "I'm ok, but for it's time for me to rest." Aqua said before she glowed and defused back into Prism and Lapis. "Prism, Lapis, are you alright?" Pearl asked. Prism got up on his knees as Lapis did the same before she tumbled a little until Prism caught her. "Yeah, we're good. Aqua got needs a break. But we're glad it's finally over." He said with a smile with Lapis smiling too. Unfortunately this happy moment was interrupted by Pax as he got up and pointed his pistols at the Crystal Gems, however Prism suspected this to happen so he used his speed to quickly push Lapis away and went to go take care of this as he dodged the bullets and punched Pax in the gut before he fell on the sand.

Prism then picked up one of his Pistols and aimed it straight at Pax's gem, which was on his chest. "Go ahead brother, do it. I know you want to and we both know this is the only way to stop me." Pax said, excepting his dead. The Crystal Gems wanted to intervene with what Prism was going to do, however Garnet raised her arms out in front of them because she believed Prism needed to do this on his own. As Prism pressed his finger on the trigger very slowly while glaring at Pax, but then he began to raise it at his head. "Dead makes things too easy, which is why you won't die today." Prism said before he pressed the trigger and shot Pax in the head. When he did Pax exploded and reverted back into his Gem, then Prism went over to his and gripped on it. "So long brother...it was nice knowing ya!" Prism said while dropping the Gem and kicking it far off into the ocean.

After that Prism exhaled before Pax's weapon disappeared from his hand. He then looked at Jasper who was still unconscious before walking over to the rest of the Crystal Gems. "You okay?" Lapis asked before Prism nodded. She smiled from hearing that, afterwards she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss as she got on her tippy toes. Prism went wide eyed from this before accepting it while the others smiled. After breaking the kiss Lapis smiled warmly to Prism, "It was my turn to make a move." She said softly. Prism returned it before kissing her again before he started to slowly push her downwards while holding her left leg and Lapis wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they stopped before the ground began to shake and a crater appeared on the island. Jasper fell into it as there was nothing anyone could do to save her, then Garnet looked at the Watermelon Steven and placed her hands on it.

"Steven you need to return to the barn we won't make it back it. You're the only one who do this Steven." Garnet said before the Watermelon Steven nodded and closed it's eyes. "You got this man, you know the drill." Amethyst said. "Be careful Steven, watch each others backs." Pearl said. "You can do this brother, I know you can." Prism said. "I believe in you too Steven." Lapis said. "And Steven...we love you." Garnet said before Steven returned to the barn.

 **End of the first half.**

After Steven returned to the barn the first thing the Crystal Gems did was to help get the Watermelon Stevens to a safe place. Looking around for it, Prism noticed the mountain in the far north and gained an idea. "Guys we need to get these Stevens to the mountain. Lapis take as many as you can carry and fly there, I'll do the same while using my speed, guys can you do the same too in time?" Prism asked as they were running out of time.

Not sure about that but trusting him, the Crystal Gems went to work as quickly as they could to help the Watermelon Stevens get to the mountain. thirty minutes later the Crystal Gems needed to find a warp pad to get off Mask Island. The ground started to shake as it looked like it was going to be a little difficult to get to warp pad, however it was worth it because Prism asked everyone to grab onto him as he'll use his speed to get to one fast.

Nodding to it, Lapis tightly held onto Prism's right hand while Pearl did the same to his left, Amethyst hopped onto his back while Garnet held onto Amethyst. "You sure you can do this Prism?" Pearl asked. "I have to try, otherwise we'll never make it back to the barn." Prism replied before taking in a deep breath and rushing off. He ran as fast as he could through the remains of the island to see if there was even a warp pad somewhere. Searching through the trees, the small chasm, anywhere he went he didn't find one. But then he managed to find one near a large tree on the other side of the forest.

Rushing over there Prism and the rest of the Crystal Gems went onto the warp pad and quickly activated it before anything else could happen. When they warped they ended up at the Galaxy Warp instead of the barn, which surprised everyone as they released themselves from Prism. "What happened?" Amethyst asked. "Not sure, let's try again." Prism suggested before everyone got onto the warp pad again.

Instead of the barn they ended up at the Water Temple where Lapis was kept. "Again?" Amethyst said before they tried to use it one more time. As they did they ended up at the Sky Temple where the Heaven Beetle was kept. "Ugh." Amethyst moaned before walking off the pad and falling on her back toward the soft grass. "Why aren't we going back to the barn?" Pearl questioned. "Maybe because of the ruptures made by the Cluster it's fluxing the coordinates of the warp pads and taking us to places that aren't our destinations." Prism answered.

"How do you that?" Pearl asked. "Peridot show me. When we had some free time the other day she taught me the workings of the warp pad and it's functions." Prism replied before he walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down with his feet hanging. Lapis and Pearl joined him while Garnet checked on amethyst.

As the three Gems looked out at the beautiful skies a thought came to Lapis' mind. "Hey Prism, how are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm okay." He replied blandly. "Okay I was just wondering because of what happened on the island." Lapis added. Prism breathed heavily before exhaling and responding. "Yeah. To be honest, I wanted to kill Pax. I really did after everything that's happened, and the same goes with Ypex...but I'm not that Gem anymore. It would've made me just as bad as they were, plus what would I feel after their deaths? I'll poof a Gem if I have to, but I will never kill again."

Lapis and Pearl were a little surprised to hear that, then Pearl placed her hand on Prism's shoulder. "Well I'm proud of you for doing that Prism, we all are. And you know, no matter what bad things happen to us, we always try to make things better." She said kindly. "You know it. The hardest part about being a guardian or a hero is the struggles they go through, however what matters is that we need to move forward from it because it'll show that we're getting stronger." Prism replied.

Lapis then kissed Prism cheek before speaking, "I feel the same way. Let's never forget that." After she spoke her hand and Prism's came together as they continued to watch the beautiful skies. Minutes later it felt like the everything was okay was there weren't any ruptures happening anymore. "Everyone, let's go home." Garnet said as her and Amethyst went onto the warp pad. Prism, Lapis, and Pearl got up from the cliff as they went over to the pad before activating it.

When they did they ended up at the barn. "Guys you're back." Steven said as he rushed over to them with Peridot following. "Is everything alright? Did you destroy the Cluster?" Pearl asked. "No. It turns out it doesn't want to destroy the earth, it just wants company. Right now it's got a lot of it because the Cluster is like a billion people, and right now it's safe inside a bubble." Steven replied.

Hearing that surprised everyone, "Steven, how in the world did you bubble that whole thing?" Prism asked. "I had a little help." Steven replied with a smirk. "That's great and I bet you helped out too Peridot." Lapis asked. "I did, but Steven did most of it and what matters now is that the earth is safe." Peridot replied. "Yeah, now if anyone needs me and I hope it won't be for a week, I'm gonna take a nap." Prism said before he began to walk over to the barn.

Lapis and Peridot followed him since they were tired too, and Steven went home with the Gems after everything that's happened. It was another end for another amazing adventure, who knows what'll happen next.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 18.**

 **I hope you all liked this since I'm doing this during my Kingdom Hearts month.**

 **Some of you might question about why I made the second part a little different, because I wanted to add what the Gems were doing while Steven took care of the Cluster.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Please leave a review and PM me for any questions**

 **See you guys next time.**


	19. Unexpected Return Supporting Your Gems

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Both of these are episode based, but I won't spoil what happens in them.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Unexpected Return/I'm there When You're Down

It was now a normal day in Beach city after Steven, Prism, and the rest of the Crystal Gems managed to stop the Cluster from detonating and defeated Malachite. Today Steven is playing some video games while the Gems watched, however after losing a third time he noticed Lion chewing on his Thunder Bird shirt.

"Lion no, that's not a chew toy." Steven said before going down from his room and taking the shirt back. Afterwards he went back upstairs before seeing Lion chewing his shirt again. "Lion. Okay since you can't play nice, I'm gonna have to put this where you can't get it. In ya mane." Steven said with a silly tone. Lion moaned a little before allowing Steven to go into his mane, "Thank you boo." Steven complimented before hopping in.

Inside Lion's mane Steven hanged the shirt onto of a tree branch where Rose's belongings where. "Ah there we go. It'll stay here on this calm and secured branch." Steven thought before the branch holding him broke and he fell. When he did he made contact with a bubbled Gem before coming out of Lion. "I made a horrible mistake!" Steven said while lying on the ground. The Gems didn't know what he was taking about before Steven went back inside of Lion, and as he did he noticed the Gem before it began to take it's form.

The Gem was female, however she had rainbow hair, muscles, tattoos, her size was big, and her Gem itself was strange. After taking form the Gem got into a fighting stance before noticing Steven. He then came out of Lion and told the Gems what he saw. "There's a Gem inside of Lion." Steven said. "A Gem inside of Lion?" Pearl questioned. "What does she look like?" Pearl added.

Steven popped his head back into Lion before seeing the Gem. "Hey wait." The Gem said before Steven popped out. "She's huge." He said before popping back in. "No, don't go." The Gem said again before Steven disappeared. "She's got rainbow hair and tattoos." He said. "Rainbow hair..." Pearl thought out loud. "What does her Gem look like?" Garnet asked. "It's a inny." Steven replied. "It can't be." Pearl stated. "Steven bring her out." Garnet asked before Steven nodded.

As Steven went back into Lion's mane he looked around for the Gem before it appeared right in front of him. "Hey little friend." The Gem said before Steven got a little frightened. "Don't go. I believe I'm lost and since there's only two of us here, how about a little help?" The Gem asked. Steven took out his hand before the Gem took it and together they both came out of Lion. As they did the Gem looked at the rest of the Crystal Gems.

"Wow look at that another total stranger." Amethyst said while Pearl covered her mouth in shock and Garnet removed her visor. "Pearl. Garnet." The Gem said before giving out a grin. "Bismuth!" Pearl said with joy before running over to her and hugging her. "Hey there, the Pearl I remembered never ran into my arms. Did somebody lose a pearl here? Who do you belong to?" The Gem said who's name is now known as Bismuth. "Nobody." Pearl replied.

"Alright, alright, settle down a bit." Garnet said while walking over to them. "Oh you're one to talk, oh sorry you're two to talk." Bismuth replied. Garnet smirked before punching her shoulder. "Careful, your Ruby is showing." Bismuth said. Amethyst and Steven wasn't really sure who this Gem was but they were going to find out. "Where have you been? We thought you could've been shattered or disappeared." Pearl asked. "Shatter me? Please, nobody can get rid of this Gem." Bismuth replied.

"Um, who is this?" Amethyst asked. "Guys this is Bismuth, she's a member of the original Crystal Gems." Garnet explained. "Hey new recruits, cool we could always use some Amethyst. And who's this little meatball?" Bismuth asked. " Hi I'm Steven, you were in my Lion and now you're in my house." Steven said. "Thanks for having me." Bismuth said before her and Steven shook hands.

"Prism has got to see you." Steven said. "Prism? Wait, you know where the Emerald Speedster is?" Bismuth asked. Steven got confused from hearing that before he went to go call his brother. At the barn Prism was doing some training to keep his body is shape by throwing some kicks and punches. Lapis was watering the vegetables so that they would get their nutrition and Peridot was trying to make new limb enhancers for herself to be more useful.

After the work out Prism heard his phone ringing and went to go get it before answering. "Hello?" He said. "Bro you've got to come to the temple, there's a new Gem here." Steven said on the other line. "Who is it?" Prism asked. "Do you know someone named Bismuth?" Steven questioned. Hearing that name stunned Prism for a few seconds before he hung up. "Guys I'm going to the temple for a while." He said before putting on his jacket and goggles. "Okay, don't stay out too long and come back soon." Lapis said. "You know I won't. See you guys soon." Prism replied before speeding off.

Arriving at the Temple Prism opened the door and went wide eyed from seeing Bismuth. "Bismuth, your back!" Prism said with joy before hugging her. "Wow, looks like the Emerald Speedster has changed as well." Bismuth replied while hugging back before breaking it. "That's a name I haven't heard in ages." Prism replied with a smile.

"So how fast are you now since the last time I saw you?" Bismuth asked. Prism shrugged before replying, "Who knows, even I don't know. I haven't really checked for myself and my true speed is unknown." Bismuth understood that before a question came to her, "Wait, where's Rose?" She asked. Hearing that made everyone quiet before Prism broke the silence, "About that Bismuth. Rose found her special someone and as time went on she gave birth to my little brother Steven. He has her Gem, but the rest is from our dad." He explained.

Hearing that made Bismuth confused before Steven lifted his shirt and he showed her the Gem. "Oh, there she is. Do you...know me?" She asked. "No, I..I'm so sorry." Steven replied. "None of us could understand any of Rose's choices, but we had to accept them and move on." Pearl added. "Wow, Rose is something else. Look at this, she really is something else." Bismuth said before smiling. "Everything is changing. So, where's everyone else?" She added.

"Everyone else?" Steven asked. "Yeah the rest of the Crystal Gems. Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake." Bismuth replied. Hearing that made everyone look at each other before turning back to Bismuth, sooner after they took her to the Strawberry Battlefield. "No. No way, we were just here. How long was I out?" Bismuth said. "About five thousand three hundred years." Prism replied before walking up to Bismuth. "We're all that's left of the rebellion?" Bismuth asked. "Yeah. It was horrible, and I never thought we would be able to see you again Bismuth." Prism replied. "Oh Prism, you know when you're around me I'll always take care of you." Bismuth said before placing her hand on his shoulder. "How many of us did they attack? How many of us were shattered? Crazy Lace? Biggs? Snowflake?" She added before walking over to a ax and picking it up.

"We don't remember Bismuth. And Home World is still trying trying to take this planet for themselves." Pearl said. "They just keep coming back and we need to keep them away from earth for good." Steven added. "I knew the Home World Gems were twisted, but it's gone too far this time. I'm glad to get a second chance to fight those Home World upper crusts. However we're gonna need some help. To the forge." Bismuth said. "To the forge!" Steven said. "What's a forge?" Amethyst asked.

A while later the Gems used the warp pad to get to a location unseen in years. "Is this the forge?" Steven asked. "No, but we're close." Prism stated before everyone began walking. "Prism, are you sure we're the only ones left?" Bismuth asked while walking. "Well there are two other Gems with us. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot." Prism replied. Hearing that surprised Bismuth before she replied, "A Lapis Lazuli and Peridot with the Crystal Gems? That's something I didn't expect. Wait, did they come from Home World or earth?" Bismuth said before wondering about the other Gems because she would get a little uncomfortable if they were from Home World.

"They're from Home World Bismuth, however they've changed and they're on our side now." Prism replied, being honest with his friend. Bismuth wasn't sure about that, but she'll have to think about it later since they've arrived at the forge. Placing her hands on her Gem, Bismuth began to glow before a secret passage was opened. Inside it was dark, but Bismuth shed some light by activating a switch in which hot lava began to pour out and she took a bath in it before getting into her career.

"So Bismuth, what do you do here?" Steven asked. "Bismuths are created to build arenas and spires to help colonies for Home World, however when I met Rose she said I had the ability to do whatever I wanted. So instead of being a builder I became this." Bismuth replied while creating a sword. "Bismuth...you make weapons?" Steven asked again. "Yep. I outfitted the entire Rebellion and there was nothing I couldn't make that would give us a advantage." She replied.

"She's right little brother. Bismuth is the best blacksmith that the Rebellion ever had." Prism complimented. "Thanks Prism. Oh, I wonder if they're still here." She said before going over to a box. "Yes. Here Prism, these ought to help you shred some skills." Bismuth added before handing Prism two cyan circles with spinning saw blades. Taking them Prism added them to his crystalline boots and it now looked like he was skating, plus he could now do some real serious damage. For Garnet Bismuth gave her brasses for her gauntlets, Pearl received a trident, and Amethyst gained a spiked flail.

"Wow thanks Bismuth. These are amazing." Amethyst complimented. "Hey, it's a pleasure doing bismuth with you." Bismuth replied before winking. Everyone except Steven laughed as Steven was a little nervous by how dangerous the Gems' weapons became. "So now that that's done, Prism can you show me these other Gems you told me about." Bismuth asked. Prism stopped skating before dismissing his boots and nodding.

A while later Prism and the other went to the barn where Prism introduced Bismuth to Lapis Lazuli. "Hi." Lapis said. "I didn't know there was another Crystal Gem?" Peridot exclaimed. "Nice to meet you guys too. Prism here said you were from Home World but you've changed." Bismuth said. "Yeah, but I was trapped in a mirror for a thousand years before Prism released me. Ever since I've stayed by his side." Lapis said before giving Prism a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bismuth went wide eyed from that before smirking, "Oh so I see you've got that Lapis all to your self now. Nice work." She said before Prism blushed. "I was from Home World until I found my brother here and he showed me how important earth really is. Now I'm trying to be useful again by recreating my limb enhancers." Peridot said. "The Peridots I knew were all brainiacs and did whatever the Diamonds told them to do, but you seem okay. However I've got my eye on you two so that I'll see if you really have changed." Bismuth said with narrow eyes.

"Trust me Bismuth, my girlfriend and sister have changed, plus the only thing they really care about now is stay with me and doing things they want to do." Prism said. "Okay, but still. Hey Prism, how about we all start our ritual to see if your still the best at what you can do?" Bismuth suggested.

Later on Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Prism faced off against Bismuth while Lapis, Peridot, and Steven watched. "Home World treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elite, but the Crystal Gems are back and will give those Diamonds a taste of what's coming. Now show me what you got." Bismuth said before turning her hands into hammers.

Garnet went first as she launched her gauntlets toward Bismuth, however Bismuth held her ground before turning from Garnet and counterattacking. Pearl went next and used her new trident to attack, but Bismuth defended herself from the attack until Pearl did some back flips before shooting out some lasers. "Lasers? When did that happen?" Bismuth asked. She then got grappled by Amethyst's frail and got thrown toward the other side of the beach. Prism went next as he rushed toward Bismuth before doing a eagle kick, however Bismuth blocked it and uppercut him before he crashed into the sand.

"C'mon guys, I know you're better then that." Bismuth said asking for more. After getting up from the sand Prism dusted himself off before smirking at Bismuth. "Alright, we can take anything you've got. Pearl, ready to do the Crystal Strike?" Prism asked. "Ooh, haven't done that in ages. Sure, let's do it." She replied. Like that Pearl and Prism ran toward Bismuth before Pearl threw her trident at her and Prism jumped into the air before coming back down and releasing a strong kick with his crystalline boots. Bismuth never saw this coming so she quickly reacted and dodged Pearl's trident before jumping at Prism and punching his gut before smashing him toward the ocean. Steven and the others were very surprised to see this type of training and thought it was going too far.

Prism walked out of the ocean before Lapis went over to check on him. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern. "Are you kidding? I've never felt so alive. It's been so long since I've trained with Bismuth and I never felt better." Prism stated with a smile. "That right Prism. We are powerful. We are important. We. Are. The Crystal Gems!" Bismuth said before battling against the other and smashing a boulder.

"Steven you've gotta join us." Bismuth asked while looking at him. "Thanks, but I don't really feel comfortable with this." Steven replied. "But it's a ritual for Crystal Gems to spar against each other before battle." Bismuth explained. "I understand, but I've got some rituals too." Steven suggested. "Really? Let me see them." Bismuth asked.

With that the next thing everyone did was play badminton, go fish, making pizzas, and Prism even introduced her to some music by playing his saxophone. Later on at night Steven let Bismuth sleep on the couch if she wanted to and Bismuth thanked him for the rituals he showed her. "I'm really glad you're here Bismuth." Steven said with a smile. "Me too. Glad to have another chance, and I hope tomorrow you show me what you got." Bismuth replied. "Yeah about that, my weapon is only for defense. Oh except for this." Steven said before going over to Lion and pulling out Rose's Sword.

Bismuth gasped from seeing before walking over to Steven. "Rose's Sword. My finest piece of work." She said. "You made this?" Steven asked. "Yeah. You really don't remember do you? I came to earth thinking I was gonna make another arena or spire for the colony, but then I met her. Rose made a huge difference in my life. She asked me what I wanted to build and I had never heard that before, but she became different because she had decided to be. She opened up our eyes and allowed us to be whatever we wanted." Bismuth said, explaining her backstory.

"You know I had a feeling that the others wanted me to be like my mom, but my brother told me that I'm myself and that it was my choice alone." Steven replied. "Yeah. Prism is a pretty good Gem. When Rose brought him to me I never expected the abilities he can do and more. And I can't believe I'm giving out some pep talk to Rose's...Rose's..." Bismuth said before forgetting what Steven was again. "Son." Steven replied, helping her finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I also think you should have a better weapon. C'mon follow me." Bismuth said before her and Steven went toward the warp pad. Meanwhile Prism exited out of his old room with Lapis and Peridot while looking for Bismuth to see if she wanted to help Peridot with her limb enhancers. "Huh? Where'd she go?" Peridot asked. "Not sure, but I'll go if she went back to the forge since that's where she loves to be." Prism said before using the warp pad. After he left Lapis and Peridot sat down before calling Lion and petting him to which he enjoyed.

At the forge Bismuth explained to Steven that Rose's Sword can cut through any Gem's physical body and that it was designed for a fair fight, however she thought Steven needed a better weapon and so they went down to a sub level of the forge before showing him the weapon that could have won the Crystal War. It looked like a miniaturized jackhammer, only it was black with a pink star on it.

"What is that?" Steven asked. "I call it a "Breaking Point" Steven." Bismuth replied. "Any Gem who gets into contact with this will get shattered at the blink of a eye." She added before giving out a demonstration by releasing a few stone dummies. "Listen up you Home World upper crusts! WE. ARE. THE CRYSTAL. GEMS!" Bismuth yelled before using the Breaking Point to shatter one of the dummies. "Here Steven try it out. There, now you look like you really mean bismuth." Bismuth said before equipping Steven with the Breaking Point.

She then asked him to try it out on another dummy and as he did Steven began to swell tears in his eyes before putting the weapon down. "Bismuth...I can't use this." He said. "What? Why not?" Bismuth asked. "Shattering Gems? That'll make us just like Home World, and it'll make us worse then them." Steven explained. "No it won't. It'll help us with our cause and break through Home World's control. Mostly it'll show them that they'll never cause harm to anything else again." Bismuth replied. "But...it's not what a Crystal Gem would do." Steven said. "Don't tell me what a Crystal Gem can do. No body is more Crystal Gem then I am. If you don't want then I'll sue it myself." Bismuth replied before attempting to take the Breaking Point.

Steven refused it before throwing the Breaking Point aside, "I'm sorry Bismuth, but it's not right." Steven said with a serious tone. "...That's exactly what she said." Bismuth said before balling her fists. Steven got confused before Bismuth assumed that Steven was really Rose and that she had tricked her into thinking she could be whatever she wanted. With that Bismuth grabbed Steven before throwing him across the lava and against a wall. "You should have listened to me Rose. I could've went straight to Home World and shattered the Diamonds. I would've done so much good if they were gone and protect everyone from those who would kill to be satisfied." Bismuth said before throwing a stone dummy at Steven and seemingly squished him before turning around and walking away.

Using the strength he had left, Steven pushed the dummy back before raising it and throwing it at Bismuth. "Bismuth, watch out!" He yelled to get her attention before she noticed it and got attacked. "Bismuth this has to stop." Steven asked while holding the Breaking Point. "What are you gonna do? Shatter me? Just go ahead and do it!" Bismuth said before directing the Breaking Point toward her Gem. "No! Even if we don't agree, no one deserves this." Steven explained before Bismuth pushed him away and grabbed the Breaking Point to use it on Steven, but Steven quickly grabbed Rose's Sword to use it on Bismuth.

"Steven no!" A voice called out before the deed was done. Opening his eyes Steven was horrified to see that he used the sword on his own brother as the blade went right through him while he was protecting Bismuth. "Prism...y-you saved me?" Bismuth said with confusion. "Brother?" Steven said with a choked voice. Prism didn't speak for a second until he spit out some blood and it went to Steven's face. "Dammit...not...again." He said before getting poofed. Bismuth then picked up the Gem while Steven dropped the sword.

Later on the two went back to the temple and walked into the living room where everyone else was. "Hey Steven, oh my gosh!" Pearl said before noticing the blood on his face. "What happened?" She added. "This isn't my blood." Steven replied.

"Wait where's Prism?" Lapis asked. Bismuth showed everyone Prism's gem in her hand before her and Steven felt guilt in there bodies. Pearl and Lapis covered there mouths in shock while Garnet, Amethyst, and Peridot asked what happened. "This was my fault. I caused this to happen. Me and Steven were fighting and Prism came and protected me from getting poofed." Bismuth explained before developing tears in her eyes.

Lapis took the Gem before holding it toward her heart. "This is the second time this had happened. Why? What did you two do?" She said with a upset voice before Peridot went over to her. Before a answer was made Prism's Gem began to glow until it started to levitate and take shape. Prism returned back to how he looked, only this time his shirt had a tear and there was a scar there that was made from Rose's sword.

Lapis and Peridot hugged him tightly before Pearl did the same. Afterwards he looked at everyone around him before putting his attention on Steven and Bismuth. "Prism I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Please forgive me." Steven said with a upset tone before jumping to his brother and hugging him tightly. "I forgive you." Prism said before they separated. "Bismuth. Can we talk outside?" He asked before Bismuth nodded.

Outside on the porch Prism placed his hands on the rail while looking away from Bismuth as she now felt really upset. "Prism." She said. "Yeah?" He replied. "Did you hear what me and Steven were discussing about?" Bismuth asked. "I did. How you made the Breaking Point to finish the war and how you were gonna do whatever it took to protect those you care about. But that's not right Bismuth." He added. "Why did you save me? I don't matter to anyone anymore. She didn't even tell you didn't she? Rose bubbled me away and never told any of you where I really was. She betrayed me for her own needs." Bismuth said with a upset voice.

"No she didn't. Bismuth your heart is in the right place to protect, but you're doing it the wrong way. I never told you this but I have a dream. I believe that Home World could co-exist with other beings and we can stop this stupid war." Prism replied while shedding a tear. "Co-existence? Prism that'll never work. Home World is selfish and doesn't care about anything but themselves." Bismuth replied. "I know, but we have to try. And I saved you because I didn't want you to go away against after centuries. You're apart of this family now Bismuth and we don't want you to disappear." Prism said.

Hearing that made Bismuth shed a tear before Prism hugged her tightly as she returned it. "You're our friend Bismuth. Together we can set things the right way. You can continue doing what you want, but under the will of doing it for the right cause. Understand?" Prism said sweetly. "I'd like that. Thank you Prism for helping me and I swear to you that I'll try to be better then I was." Bismuth replied before separating from him.

Afterwards she went inside to talk to the others while Prism remained outside to look at the stars above. "Mom...what the hell did you do?" He said to himself.

 **End of first half.**

A while later as time went on, Prism and the Gems traveled toward a Home World Communication Hub to dismantle it. "So this thing is causing some interference toward technology across the world?" Prism asked while examining the tower. "Yes Prism. Plus I believe we should make a well thought out plan to destroy it." Pearl suggested.

"No. What we need is Sugilite." Garnet said. "Who's Sugilite?" Prism asked. "Ooh Prism you gonna love this. Are you ready Garnet?" Amethyst said with excitement. "Wait, is she your Gem fusion?" Prism asked before getting a nod from Amethyst.

He got really interest in that since he hasn't seen what other fusions the others could do. "Wait. Garnet I don't think that's a good idea. You and Amethyst can get a little unstable when your personalities combine. Why not fuse with me or Prism?" Pearl suggested. "No. We just need to be huge. Now let's get this started." Garnet replied before her and Amethyst began to dance and synchronize.

At the climax when the two merged, Sugilite appeared. She had four arms, wore shades but had one eye showing, wild hair, and she was huge. "That feels so much better. I forget how great it feels to be me." She said.

"Your Sugilite?" Prism asked. "You got it baby. Hey Prism wanna see something cool?" Sugilite asked before Prism nodded. With that she combined Garnet's gauntlets with Amethyst's whip to form a frail. "Wow!" Prism said with excitement. "You like that little man?" Sugilite asked. "Hell ya. I wanna see you smash stuff with your frail." Prism replied. "Sure thing baby." Sugilite replied before she swung her weapon.

As she did she began destroying parts of the tower while leaving Prism amazed and Pearl unimpressed. "Prism let's go." She said before taking his hand. "C'mon Pearl, this is awesome." Prism replied. Sugilite then got carried away as a rock was getting close to Prism and Pearl. Pearl kicked it away and another one hit Prism and broke a lens on his goggles. "Prism. Ugh, your too much." Pearl said with irritation against Sugilite. "Maybe you're just too little." She replied.

Afterwards Pearl took Prism toward the warp pad while he was carrying his damaged goggles. "Let's go Prism." She said firmly. "What about Sugilite?" He asked. "She can find her own way home." Pearl replied before the two went home and as they did the warp pad got destroyed.

Returning to Beach City Prism went back to the barn to repair his goggles. "Aww. Even though that was cool it's a pain to repair these." He said to himself before finishing up. "There we go." He added before putting them on.

"Bro. How was the mission?" Steven said while appearing near the door. "Oh hey Steven. It went pretty good. Garnet and Amethyst fused into this massive Gem named Sugilite." Prism replied. "Another Gem fusion? I bet that was so cool." Steven said with a smile. "I little bit, but Pearl was a little right about her being unstable and powerful." Prism replied.

Hearing this made Steven get curious before a idea came to his head. "Hey bro, how about we do a workout on the beach so that we can get strong like Sugilite?" Steven asked. Even though Steven hadn't met Sugilite, Prism went along with it since there wasn't anything else for him to do.

"Oh where are Lapis and Peridot?" Steven asked while walking. "They and Bismuth are gathering materials to make some new limb enhancers for Peridot, plus a surprise that they won't say until they're finished." Prism explained before Steven understood.

On the beach Prism noticed Lars, Sadie, and Greg too. "Nice seeing ya again Prism." Sadie said kindly before he nodded. "I thought you were somewhere else the last time I saw you?" Lars asked. "I live on a barn now Lars, enough said." Prism replied. "Dad, you're gonna join us too?" He added. "Yeah, I've been slacking on my work out for a few weeks, months, years." Greg replied.

"Alright. Before we start how about we get some sweatbands." Steven said before running toward the temple. Prism followed him before the two met with Pearl. "Hey Pearl, wanna join our little workout?" Prism offered. "No thanks, I'm good." She replied. "Steven what are you up to?" She added. "I wanna get strong like Sugilite, plus I want to be useful to the team." Steven replied.

"Steven there are multiple ways of being strong." Pearl suggested. "But I want to be strong in the real way. C'mon Pearl, let's get beefy." Steven replied with determination. "I rather not." She replied before going inside the house. "Let's go Prism." Steven said before running off. "Sure, let me just grab some water." He replied before going in to check on Pearl.

"Pearl, are you alright?" Prism asked with concern. "Yeah, but I don't know if Steven should get strong the way Sugilite is." She replied with worry. "Well that's his choice. Plus you are right about there being multiple ways of being strong. The body, the mind, and the heart." He replied before placing a finger on her shoulder, then her head, and her chest.

Pearl smiled warmly from hearing that before offering Prism to training with her. He accepted before the two went toward the Sky Arena to start training. They trained for hours and hours until they got exhausted and had decided to go back home, as they did Prism drank water while Pearl smiled at him and thanked him for joining her.

At this time Steven was getting out of bed and felt very sore from the workout yesterday. "Hey brother, how come you did show up yesterday?" He asked. "I kinda wanted to be with Pearl instead Steven. Sorry." Prism replied. "Guys Amethyst and Garnet hadn't returned yet. I tried to warp back to the tower, but the warp pad there had been shut down." Pearl said, knowing that she hadn't seen her friends return when she and Prism came back.

Just then the ground began shaking before Prism, Pearl, and Steven went outside to check things out. Over the horizon it was Sugilite returning and she did not look happy. "I'm bored!" She said before appearing on the beach. "Uh hey, you're back." Pearl said. "You guys left me behind." Sugilite said while pointing at Pearl. "We didn't leave you behind, the warp pad was destroyed and we didn't know how else we were going to get there to help you." Prism explained.

"Just plain excuses." Sugilite said before punching Prism. He crashed into the sand before pearl noticed, "Prism. Look you've been fused for too long. You need to separate and be yourselves again." Pearl said before pulling out her spear. "I am myself! However if it's a fight you want then I'm happy to give you one." Sugilite replied before summoning out her frail.

She then used it against Pearl, but she dodged the attack before kicking Sugilite in the face and knocking away her shades. "You think you're something? You. Ain't. Worth. Nothing." Sugilite said before using her fists on Pearl and slamming her on the ground. She then got up just as Prism did the same and they both attacked Sugilite, however she saw this coming and reeled in her frail before pounding them into the sand again.

"Prism. Pearl." Steven called out while he and Greg were lying in the sand. Prism and Pearl managed to get up before Pearl felt to her knees. "I'm sorry Steven. Prism... Garnet... ...Amethyst... I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm not strong enough to do anything." She said with tears falling from her face. "Yes you are Pearl. You're strong enough to protect us and you're strong enough to overcome any possibility that comes your way. You always give me wisdom whenever I'm feeling down and need to get back up. You're important to all of us. And most of all, you're my second mother after Rose. Let's both be strong together." Prism said with courage.

Hearing this from him made Pearl blush and it touched her heart, afterwards Prism helped her up before she hugged him tightly. "I love you Prism." She said softly. He hugged her back before replying, "I love you too mom." Just then a big explode appeared that surprised both Sugilite and Steven. When the dust cleared a new Gem appeared. She had the same size as Prism, however she was light green, had Pearl's flats, wore Prism's jeans, had a light green vest over a white shirt with a star in the middle, her hair was peach and in a ponytail, and had a light green gem on her forehead and belt buckle.

"Uh? What thou this is?" She said with a viking accent. "Who are you suppose to be?" Sugilite asked. The Gem looked at her two hands before making a grin. "Thou is not sure. But thy enemy is about to find out. Judging by my structure, my body, and how agile I can be, thou shall call me Moonstone." The Gem replied, calling herself Moonstone.

"Don't care, I'm still gonna pound you into dust." Sugilite said before using her frail again. Moonstone did a high back flip to dodge it, afterwards she summoned out Pearl's spear and threw it straight into the air before adding Prism's crystalline boots to it. Doing this made the spear split in half, however the two halves then transformed into crescent boomerangs for her to wield. "Thy monster shall be slain." She said before launching the Crescent Rangs at Sugilite. They went at incredible speeds and trapped Sugilite inside a small tornado, Moonstone then rushed in and jumped into the tornado before riding within it.

Rising toward the top Moonstone called her weapons and threw them straight into Sugilite's face before doing a eagle kick. The rangs blinded her as they got into her eyes and the last attack went toward her large eye. Sugilite then poofed and reverted back to Amethyst and Garnet before Moonstone landed softly on the beach.

"Wow, that was amazing." Steven cheered. "Thank you Moonstone." Garnet said while her body felt sore. "That's some powerful fusion you guys got there." Amethyst said before feeling a headache rushing through her. "Thou has won. Thy am grateful that Pearl and Prism made me and now thy shall take a rest. Farewell." Moonstone said before reverting back to Pearl and Prism, who were still hugging each other.

After separating from each other Pearl cheered and hugged Prism again. "Prism that was amazing. I can't believe we have the ability to fuse. I love you so much." She said with joy. Even though it was pretty cool that he was able to make a new fusion, Prism felt a little uncomfortable. "I just fused with my mom." He thought before Pearl released him.

"Oh man I am so fired up. Who's up for a mission?" Pearl asked before everyone groaned.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of chapter 19.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. The episodes used and changed a little here were Bismuth and Coach Steven, I do not own them. Also I really hope you like my new OC and how she was born.**

 **Next chapter will come in time and Moonstone will appear again in a later chapter.**

 **Please remember to leave a review and PM me for any questions.**

 **Bye my friends, see ya next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

**Hi guys, I made this decision and thought to add a new chapter just for you.**

 **This one will have some new surprises and a huge impact.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 20: The Truth

A week had passed after the events of Sugilite. Since then the Crystal Gems had gone back to being the guardians of earth by tracking down Gem monsters, checking on ancient temples to see if they're inactive, and most importantly protecting humanity.

Prism had his thoughts on Ypex and had decided to stop him once and for all, however he had no clue where he could be so he had decided to go off and find him on his own. At the barn Prism began packing for things he would need such as water, fruit in case of starvation, a map of every warp pad that he knows in case he'll need to use them, and headphones to listen to his beats while running.

"Prism are you sure you have to do this alone?" Lapis asked while she was hovering over him. "Yeah, I have to. Ypex is gonna do whatever it takes to contact Home World and report what he's been through. Plus a theory he gave me is now bothering me." Prism replied before putting on his backpack. "What did he say to you?" Lapis asked. "He said Rose shattered Pink Diamond. Now I've only been through the end of the Rebellion and that has crossed my mind since the only thing she told me when I saw her was that she had defeated the leader, not kill her." Prism answered.

Hearing that surprised Lapis before she went up to Prism and placed her hand on his chest. "There's nothing changing your mind? Even after what happened with Bismuth?" She asked with concern. "Yeah. I know you want to help but I'm scared of want he'll do to you or make you into a prisoner for me to gamble." Prism replied with a explanation.

Even though she really didn't want him to go, Lapis accepted Prism's choice. "Okay. However I still want to help other then just stay here and do nothing besides adding water to the farm." She said. "Alright. I'm going to the east side of the world while you check the west. Then check the south while I check the north. That way we both can cover a lot of ground using your flight and my speed." He replied.

Hearing that made Lapis smile before she kissed Prism deeply. After two minutes they separated before going off to the temple so that Prism could tell the others about what he and Lapis were going to do. "You're doing what?!" Pearl asked with shock. "We're going around the world looking for Ypex. He's still out there and he has to be stopped before the worse could come." Prism explained. "Then let us come with you. We can get to each location using the warp pad-" Pearl suggested before getting interrupted. "No, I have to do this alone because it's my responsibility and he's my other brother." Prism said.

Before Pearl could reply Steven went up to Prism and showed him a picture in a book that him and Connie were reading. "Bro before you go could you tell me if you've seen this before?" Steven asked. Looking at the picture carefully Prism got a flashback from his past. It was shown that he had seen those contraptions being used by the Diamonds and that they were used for transportation. Returning to reality Prism answered Steven's question, "Yeah I've seen them dozens of times, but why are curious in them Steven?"

"I want to know more about what mom did during the War. After what happened between us I felt I needed to get to the bottom of what went on." Steven replied. "You can't go there!" Garnet shouted out before Prism and Steven looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why not?" Steven asked. "Because...you can't." Garnet replied the best she could.

"Garnet, if Steven wants to know what's been going on then why can't we tell him the truth?" Prism asked. "It's not the time." Garnet replied firmly. "Really? We're doing this again? I thought you guys were going to be honest with him? I haven't known much about the Rebellion since it was nearly over and I think Steven deserves a explanation." Prism asked. "My brother's right. I want to know. I have to know." Steven added.

"You can't because Rose never wanted either of you to find out. Please listen and don't go there." Garnet replied with a begging voice. Steven didn't listen and asked Prism if there was anything else he knew that the others wouldn't tell him. Prism explained that Rose had also shattered Pink Diamond and hearing that made the Gems except Lapis go wide eyed while Pearl felt upset.

"Prism he didn't have to learn about that." Garnet said firmly. "Sorry, but he had to know. Now I'm off to find Ypex, and Steven...I hope you find the answers you're looking for." Prism replied before he and Lapis walked out of the temple to begin their journeys. Steven followed them to wish them luck and to go see his dad so he'll take him to where the mysterious contraption is.

"See ya soon Prism." Lapis said before sprouting her wings. "You too and if anything happens I'll sense it and be coming to help you." Prism replied before summoning his crystalline boots. Lapis giggled before replying, "I know, but remember that I can handle myself. Also you trained me and Peridot how to fight better so I think I can manage."

Prism nodded to that before the two went their separate ways to begin their adventures.

Using his speed Prism ran across the ocean at high velocity while pulling off a devious grin to see what kind of challenges he'll need to face. Two hours later he made it to England and noticed a lot of interesting sights including clock towers, the architecture, and how strange it was for the locals to stare at him.

Quickly passing through, Prism searched high and low for Ypex, but was unsuccessful and thought best to go somewhere else since he didn't want to waste anymore time. Meanwhile Lapis travel to New Mexico and observed the ground from high above to notice if Ypex was there or not. She then checked the mountains to see if there were any secret places where Ypex would stay and so far she hadn't found anything.

Moving on, Prism went to Japan and so far nothing. He did check out Mt. Fuji and was breath taken by the scenery around it. Afterwards he had decided to check up north and went straight for South Korea. Nothing, but their food was delicious as he had to stop for a break.

Lapis traveled to California and was amazed by how it looked. "We've got to travel more often." She thought with a smile. Nothing was there and Ypex was nowhere to be seen, so Lapis landed near a quiet calm pond and took a rest before continuing. She then went south through the state and went wide eyed by all the buildings, people looking up to see her, and the clear blue skies.

The final place Prism checked was North Korea and he had thought about checking their forests. "So far nothing. My brother really knows how to vanish in plain sight." Prism said to himself. Just then Prism hear voices nearby and quietly went to go check it out.

Hiding behind a tree Prism looked over and saw two beings kneeling down and what looked to be praying at something. When Prism looked at what they were praying at he went wide eyed because it was the same contraption from Steven's book. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've done more and I should've done better to protect you. Instead I failed you and now your gone." A voice said while sounding upset.

Prism wasn't sure how to handle this since one being was huge and the other looked like a Blue Pearl. "Whoa, what happened there?" Prism said out loud. The pearl with the being heard him and went to check where the voice came from. "What are you doing?" The large being asked. "I thought I heard someone. I fear that we are not alone. Come out whoever you are." The Blue Pearl said with a soft quiet voice.

Seeing how running away wouldn't do any good and since they're getting suspicious, Prism decided to reveal himself. "Uh hi, sorry for interrupting you." Prism said while coming from behind the tree. "It's you." Blue Pearl said with shock. "My Diamond, I found another Gem." She added. "Bring it here." The being asked. Blue Pearl and Prism then walked toward the being before she turned her face to Prism.

Her face was blue with diamond shaped pupils and her hair was pure white. "It's...you. It's been ages since I've last seen you." The being said. "Wait, your Blue Diamond aren't you?" Prism asked judging by the Gem on her chest. "I am. Is that all you know of me?" She asked before Prism nodded. "I should have known this was to come, but it's okay. Your mother will restore your memories." She said kindly.

Hearing that made Prism go wide eyed before speaking, "Y...your my birth mother?" Blue Diamond nodded before she reached out her hands and slowly placed him in them before hugging him. This made Prism feel strange, but at the same time he liked it, then after she was done she looked at him before kissing his forehead. Doing this made Prism go wide eyed before more flashes appeared in his mind that unlocked his final memories.

What was shown was Prism alongside Blue Diamond and other Diamond while they walked to their chambers. He sat on her large lap while the other diamond rubbed his forehead out of kindness. The other Diamond helped Prism with his speed as they were both training on the Crystal Tracks. Other showed the two battling a large battalion of jaguar-like aliens before defeating the king. And the last one showed the three of the together while smiling and laughing.

After the flashes were over Blue Diamond placed Prism down before he placed his right hand on his face. "Wait a minute. I'm your son?" He asked with complete confusion. "Yes my child. I am your birth mother and you are my only child. I thought I'd never see you again after the Rebellion. Yellow Diamond erased your memories and I tried to stop her alongside your father, but it was too late because we were ambushed by the Rebels. The next things we knew, you were gone." Blue Diamond explained.

"My father?" Prism asked. "Yes. Green Diamond is your birth father my son, however he was a secret Diamond because I had to hide him away due to the others being concerned by how a male Diamond would someday rule over them. We loved each other dearly and you were our first born child, then I showed you to the others and replicas of you were born from different colors to serve a different Diamond." Blue Diamond explained.

"I...I don't understand. I...I..." Prism said with being completely shocked by what he had discovered before kneeling down. Blue Diamond saw this and asked her pearl to comfort him, to which she did and Prism accepted it. After calming down Prism looked at his mother before tears began falling from his face. "Your my birth mother. I never thought that would happen, but for some reason I happy to have found you." He said.

"I am too. I had also came here time and time again to see the place where my sister Pink Diamond was shattered. This is where she was broken." Blue said before shedding a tear. "My aunt died here?" Prism asked. "I've never you say that for a long time my child. Were you here all by yourself after the Rebellion?" Blue asked. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth about the others, he had decided not to so that they would be safe.

"Yes I have." Prism lied. "My poor child. You won't be alone anymore, come with me and we can go home." Blue said while putting a finger on Prism's face. Having so many questions to ask and wanting to find out more about himself, Prism wiped away the tears on his face before replying, "I accept."

Glad to hear that, Blue smiled at him before lifting him off the ground and both them and Blue Pearl went to the Palanquin before Blue summoned out her blue hand ship. Around that time Steven and Greg saw what was happening and tried to go after them, but the ship instantly went into hyper drive and disappeared in the blink of a eye.

"Prism." Steven said quietly before feeling upset from failing to save him. Greg comforted him and suddenly Garnet appeared. "Steven." She said. "Garnet." Steven replied. "I'm sorry but I saw Blue Diamond here and you guys here and I couldn't see her again." Garnet added. "That doesn't matter anymore, she took my brother. It's my fault, I should've been here quicker." Steven replied with a upset tone.

Garnet was surprised to hear that before she grew a look of determination, "We'll get him back. I promise." Garnet said.

Meanwhile Lapis checked back at the Kindergarten where Ypex was conducting his experiments and suddenly fell to the ground. She then placed her hand on her heart before shedding a tear. "What? What's...happening?" She asked herself before feeling her face. She believed something happened to Prism, but before she could leave she ran into Ypex.

"Look who's here. I thought my brother was going to check the same place twice, but I guess he didn't and you took his place. Wanna tell me where he is?" Ypex asked before summoning out his blades. "I don't know, but I won't let you kill him. You'll have to deal with me." Lapis said firmly before getting into a fighting stance.

"Very well. Your death will make Prism want to kill me. I've tried countless things to contact Home World and nothing worked, so fighting you will ease my pain." Ypex said while getting into a stance. Even though she didn't why she was feeling upset, Lapis stood strong and was prepared to fight Ypex so that he won't have to kill her boyfriend.

The two Gems glared at each other before charging at each other to begin their fight.

 **End of Chapter 20.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will come in time.**

 **Please remember to leave a review and PM for any questions, also I wanted to do this ever since I saw blue diamond.**

 **See ya later my friends.**


	21. Secret Message Confrontation

**Hello my friends, welcome back.**

 **For starters, I apologizes for not updating I was working on something else that I wanted to focus on. Also I've seen that all of you are getting a little hyper to know what is going to happen next, so I've decided to give you what you want.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Secret Message/Confrontation

At the Kindergarten Lapis and Ypex confronted each other and they both began to fight each other.

Ypex slashed his blades at her, but Lapis dodged them before taking flight. As she did she dived down and picked up Ypex before throwing him to a wall, he then got out of it before dashing toward her to strike and like before Lapis dodged it by falling to the ground. After landing as well Ypex ran toward her again while dragging his blades through the ground, this time instead of dodging Lapis acted quickly against him by running toward him and kneeing him in the gut.

Ypex felt the impact before getting stunned and allowing Lapis to have a advantage as she gave him two punches in the face before doing a sweep kick. "Is that all you've got?" She asked. "Not even close. Your moves are impressive, but not good enough." Ypex replied before getting up. He then decided to be smart and activated a few old Kindergarten machines to attack Lapis, "Making fusion experiments wasn't the only thing I did here. Let's how you manage against these!" He said before four drill machines landed near him and they rushed toward Lapis.

She immediately took flight as the machines got closer, then one of the machines attempted to use it's drill on by launching it, however Lapis noticed this and dispatched her wings before moving out of it's way before free falling down. As she did she sprouted her wings again before using her own water to blast one of the machines with it. "Ha, what good will water do?" Ypex taunted. Lapis didn't respond while using more water blasts against the three other machines. They suddenly started to move slower and brown materials appeared around them, then for the big finisher Lapis kicked off some of their legs before the machines fell to the ground and crumbled.

"What?! How? Those were the best drills Home World ever made, how were they destroyed by one Gem?" Ypex said, shocked from what he just saw. "Those machines were here for over 5,000 years, plus water makes metal rust so it was pretty easy to beat them." Lapis replied with a smirk. Ypex growled at her before pointing one of his blades into the air. "Now you're really getting on my nerves. Come down from the sky and I'll try to make your death as quick as possible." He said firmly. "Yeah that's not going to happen, however..." Lapis replied before diving down and tackling Ypex before making him crash into a boulder.

After doing that she grabbed his uniform before throwing him against a wall. Ypex grunted before attempting to use his blades on Lapis again, but nothing worked as every slash he made she dodged. "Ugh, just stand still and die already." He said with anger. Just as he about to attack her again Lapis gripped onto both of his arms as he struggled to break free. "Let me go!" He demanded. "You know, you make look like Prism, but he would never use tactics like this. Besides, this battle is over." Lapis replied before spreading out her wings that transformed into tendrils and pierced right through Ypex.

He gasped before looking at the tendrils that went through his chest. He looked at Lapis who had a firm look before he poofed and his Gem fell to the ground. Lapis picked it up before bubbling it and flying home. At the barn Lapis opened the door with her free hand and on the other side she noticed Steven, Peridot, and the other Crystal Gems.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Lapis...Prism was taken." Steven said. Hearing that made Lapis go wide eyed before she responded, "What? What happened? Who took him?"

"Blue Diamond." Garnet said. Lapis looked down at the bubbled Gem while feeling upset, then Pearl walked up to her while placing her hand on Lapis' shoulder before noticing what she had. "Lapis is that Ypex?" Pearl asked. Lapis nodded before an idea came from Peridot. "Wait a minute, I've got an idea. This might be a little risky but why don't we have Ypex help us make a ship so that we can go get my brother back?" She said.

Hearing that surprised everyone before Amethyst responded. "Are you whacked? There's no way someone like him is gonna help us. Pax is at the bottom of the ocean and that Gem was bad to the bone, what makes you think he'll agree to helping us?" She said. "It can work. Me and Pearl are pretty good with technical things and Ypex is also a technician as well, plus there might be some materials we'll need if we're able to travel into space and he might know what they are." Peridot replied.

Everyone else wasn't sure about the idea, however if it meant getting Prism back then they'll have to do it. "Okay Peridot, I hope this works, otherwise I'm gonna have to poof him again." Lapis said before she popped the bubble while letting Ypex's Gem fall to the ground.

A few seconds later Ypex reformed himself before looking at who was in front of him. He glared at the Crystal Gems again before summoning his blades, "You all are so gonna die for poofing me." He said firmly before dashing toward them. Garnet took immediate action by punching Ypex in the gut, afterwards she grabbed his uniform shirt and held him up high before putting his face close to hers. " Listen to me, now. We need your help and your gonna help us get Prism back." She said firmly. "Yeah I don't think so. I don't care what you say or do to me, I will get back to Home World and my Diamond will turn this planet into another colony." Ypex replied with a smirk.

Garnet then threw him to the ground before placing her hand on his head and pinning him so that he wouldn't move. "I believe you didn't hear me clearly. You ARE going to help us or we'll just put you in another bubble." She said firmly. Steven was about to say something so that Garnet wouldn't hurt Ypex too much, but then the unexpected happened. "Okay! Fine I'll help you." Ypex yelled as Garnet was squishing his head tighter.

She released him before they both got up and Ypex dusted himself off. "Know this Crystal Gems. I hate every single one of you, my brother, and this stupid planet. However I have a sense of honor so I'll do your request. This doesn't change anything, after we're done I'm getting off this dump and going home." He said. Everyone nodded to the truce, however they'll have to keep a eye on him if he ever plans on doing something suspicious.

Peridot got out a chalkboard and gave Ypex a piece of chalk for him to plan out what they needed. "Okay. Clearly we'll need a engine drive, compatible wing spans, over a dozen parts, and most importantly we'll need a Diamond Encryption Key." Ypex said while drawing out the parts. "A Diamond Encryption Key?" Steven asked. "It's how Gems return to Home World, without it we would just drift through space without proper coordinates." Ypex explained. "Pearl, take this chalk and try to find a Encryption Key." Ypex added.

"Excuse me?" Pearl replied. "Um...are you defective or something? I ask for something and you get it, like how all Pearl react." Ypex said. "There are other Pearls?" Steven asked. "Millions of them. Pearls are our servants and companions. They do whatever we ask without question. Also I'm getting about you. Who's your owner?" Ypex said before examining Pearl. She blushed a little before responding, "No one. I'm my own Gem and I like it that way. Plus I won't take any orders from you." She said firmly.

"Hmm. Interesting. Okay then, however before we do anything we'll need the Encryption Key. Mostly technicians would always carry one, however there are also some that are contained on a planet's moon." Ypex said before looking up at the night sky and staring at the moon.

"Wait! Are you saying we're going to the moon?" Steven said with excitement. "If there's an Encryption there then yes. However moon bases aren't accessed by Warp Pads, instead we'll need a different route." Ypex replied. Hearing that made Steven go wide eyed as he gained a idea.

At the Temple the Crystal Gems and Ypex found Lion napping on the floor while Steven went to him for help. "Lion, can you make a super warp hole for us to go through?" Steven asked and got no reply. "C'mon. We need you to help save Prism. Without you Home World will find a way here and there won't be anymore fun times with your friends, no more ice cream, and no more naps." He added as the last part woke Lion up.

He then looked at Ypex before growling. He flinched a little before Steven got in front of him, "Lion no. I don't trust this Gem either, but we need his help and yours too." He said. Lion stopped before going outside while the others followed. They all got on top of Lion before he roared and created a portal to jump through. Lion kept roaring to make more portals until all of them made it to the base. "Wow, is this the moon?" Steven asked. "I'll check." Amethyst said before pushing a button and opening a massive hatch before closing it. "Yep. We're on the moon." She added with fuzzy hair.

"Amethyst never open that door again." Pearl said with irritation. "Okay enough wasting time, let's go get the key." Ypex said before getting up from the ground. Lapis and Peridot did the same before all of the Gems used their stones as lights to look around. Steven was bouncing all over the place before coming to a picture of a Gem he had never seen before. "Who's that?" He asked. "That is Blue Diamond. Over there is mine, Yellow Diamond, then above us is White Diamond and the deceased Pink Diamond." Ypex explained with a grin.

"Who are the Diamonds anyway? I've heard about them, but never really knew much about what they do?" Steven asked. Ypex went wide eyed before answering. "The Diamond Authority are the controllers of Home World. They govern everything. They were always fair with their choices, sometimes harsh, but fair. We live to serve them and help keep Home World alive." He said. Garnet then went behind him and coughed a little. Ypex turned around to notice her hands on her hips before replying, "I'm not scared of you Fusion. And I clearly see that some of you don't serve them anymore, which in my opinion was a poor choice." He said.

"Let's just get the key and leave this place before some of us does something they'll regret." Lapis informed to Ypex. He nodded before going over to a different area and activating a set of stairs. After climbing them the Gems and Ypex found a secret room which contained a Diamond Encryption Key flowing in the middle. Walking over to it Ypex took the key before handing it to Peridot. "Alright we have what we came for, let's go." Peridot said.

"Wait, who is this?" Steven said while pointing at another picture on the wall of a male holding a lighting rod in the air. Everyone came to where Steven was before looking at it. "I never seen him before." Pearl stated. "Is he apart of the Diamond Authority?" Lapis said while pointing at the diamond Gem on his back. "Impossible. There are only four Diamonds in the Authority, plus this picture must be some sort of mistake." Ypex said before touching it. In doing so the picture began to glow before a opening was shown from the right side of it.

Everyone got curious and walked through the entrance, as they did they noticed a panel standing in the middle while there were numerous pictures of the male Gem. One showed him running. One showed him flying. One showed him surrounded by wind. And the final one showed him and Blue Diamond holding hands while smiling at each other. "Just who is this Gem?" Amethyst questioned. "Maybe this thing can tell us." Steven said before putting his hand on the panel. When he did it glowed green before a large hologram was formed and the male Gem appeared. Everyone went wide eyed from seeing him before he began to speak.

 _"Hello there, whoever is listening to this message. This is my final and my first message so I hope you listen well. My name is Green Diamond. Many years ago I was born on Home World and for decades we've been killing off alien species while adding their planets to ours. This was because Home World is dying, the landscapes and all of our sources are becoming extinct. I wanted to change this for the benefit of the universe. I wanted peace for not just our race but others as well. My dreams were nothing but dreams to others and they didn't care as long as Home World survives. I...hid from the other Diamonds because they thought if my words were brought to light then Home World would waste time finding another solution to our situation. It was rough, however I was not alone. My wife helped me and through the years we fell in love she began believing in my dream as well. We both want peace, we don't want to cause harm or make conflict anymore. It's funny though, today is when our first born child was created. We love him with all our hearts and together the three of us can make a difference. I may die someday, but if I do, my child might follow my examples and provide a inspiration to us all." Emerald said with a American voice._

 _"Honey, are you okay? Our child wants to see you before he rests." Blue Diamond said from another room. "I'm coming dear. So please whoever is hearing this. Let's try to end the conflict." Green replied before the message was finished._

Everyone was speechless by what they just heard and had no idea how to reach. "Blue Diamond has a husband and a child?" Steven said with shock. "I never thought that would happen. Wait a minute, didn't Prism wanted co-existence?" Lapis said. The others thought about that before Pearl connected the similarities. "Oh my god." She said with shock. "What wrong Pearl?" Garnet asked. "Prism. He's...he's...he's their child." She said. "WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

 **End of first half.**

Meanwhile through space Prism was sitting on Blue Diamond's lap while Blue Pearl was standing next to them as their ship was travel. Ten minutes later the three of them made to Home World as the ship landed near Blue Diamond's Castle.

The three of them got out of the ship and began walking into the castle with Amethyst guards protecting the entrance after they passed. "Wow. I've never seen more Amethyst before." Prism thought. "My child." Blue Diamond said. "Yes mom." Prism replied while looking up at her. "You may wander around to help recollect your memories of our home. After you are done Pearl will guide you to the shrine in the back, understand?" She said with a smile. "Sure. Ready to go BP?" Prism said while looking at Pearl. "BP?" She replied. "It's short for Blue Pearl, it's easy to remember and I can say your full name if you don't like it." Prism explained.

Blue Pearl thought about it before nodded to him calling her BP. Afterwards the two walked through the castle while Prism was completely amazed by the scenery. It was made from crystals and nearly everything was neat and shiny, plus there were also portraits of his mother with his birth father. "BP, is that my birth father?" Prism said with pointing at a picture. "Yes. Green Diamond was a proud and strong warrior. He was also very fast which is how you received your speed Prism." BP replied.

He nodded to that before they continued walking. A while later the two met up with another Gem. She had white hair in small pigtails, a sleeveless shirt with a cover over it, dark blue pants with white heels, and her Gem was located at the back of her head. "You there!" She said with a elegant voice that made Prism stand still along with BP. The Gems examined Prism before taking his hands and smiling at him. "Oh my lord, the son of Blue and Green Diamond has returned." She stated.

Prism was confused before the Gem introduced herself, "My apologizes. Do you not remember me? Holly Blue Agate?" Holly said. "Yeah about that. My memories are a bit hazy, but I think I remember you." Prism said while thinking. "Yeah. You helped trained me to fight, but you were a little rough at points." He added. "Oh my apologizes again Prism, your parents wanted me to push your capabilities." She replied. "It's cool. Also I want to know a few things if you don't mind me asking?" Prism said before Holly nodded. "Um...do you know where my father is?" He asked.

Hearing that made Holly and BP feel a little uneasy, however Holly shook it off before replying, "That should be something your mother will tell you. In the mean time I believe there's a surprise I should show you. Come along." She said.

Prism and BP followed Holly until they came across a massive garden. It was filled with flowers, trees, and it even had other types of Prisms. "White Prism. Pink Prism." Holly called out as two girls came in front of Holly. "Yes Holly Blue Agate?" They said in unison. "Guide this Prism through the garden. Afterwards go toward the shrine and try not to get too hyperactive." Holly said before stressing over the last part.

The female Prism's looked at the Green Prism before smiling and nodding to Holly. Afterwards Prism got a good look at the girls. The white one had a pretty face, her hair was short but a little curly at the end, she wore a white longs sleeve shirt, black jeans, gray heels, white lightning earrings, and her Gem was located on her forehead like Peridot. The other was pink, she also had a pretty face, her hair was short but spiky down, she wore a short sleeve pink shirt, brown jeans, orange sneakers, a pink ribbon on her left wrist, and her Gem was located at her bellybutton.

"BROTHER!" They cheered before hugging Prism. He was stunned for a little bit before accepting it and got confused. "Um, I'm sorry but who are you two?" He asked. The girls released him before introducing themselves. "Sorry about that. I'm Lightning. Next to me is Magenta." Lightning said with a French accent. "Nice to see you." Magenta said with a Russian accent.

"You too. So...how many more Prism's are there?" Prism asked. Hearing that made Lightning and Magenta raise eyebrows before Magenta spoke. "You. Me. Lightning. Pax. and Yellow are all that's left." Prism got more confused and wondered what happened, but before he could answer he asked the girls if they could go to the shrine since it was someplace Holly and his mother went to. Lightning and Magenta nodded to his request before Lighting asked if she could take his hand. Confused by that Prism accepted before he, BP, and Magenta held onto Lightning before she instantly teleported toward the end of the garden.

Prism felt a little little headed after that before staring at Lightning. "You can teleport?" He said with shock before she nodded. Afterwards the four of them walked toward the shrine without wasting another minute. "So wait, if Lightning can teleport, what can you do Magenta?" Prism asked. "I can fly. Watch this." She said before levitating. Seeing that really surprised Prism as he didn't know these girls could do something that amazing. "Okay if you two are trying to make me jealous then it's working." He pouted. "Brother it's not that big of a deal. Besides me and Lightning are jealous of your speed, that's the most amazing ability we can't do." Magenta said. Prism was okay with that, but still pouted a little because of what the girls can do and also wondered how many brothers and sisters he has.

As the four of them when to the back and toward the shrine, Prism went wide eyed from what was around. There were numerous amounts of Green Prisms and Quartz floating in bubbles, not only that but Prism also noticed his mother at the center while she was crying at the statues placed there. One was of Pink Diamond and the other was his birth father Green Diamond. Prism then walked next to his mother before seeing her tears.

"Mother...what happened while I was gone?" He asked while Lightning, Magenta, and BP were next to him. Blue looked at her son before taking a deep breath and explaining the situation.

"The rebellion. It started when one of Pink's Quartz soldiers rebelled against her. It happened on Earth, you were also there to try and win while you father did the same. I was dealing with other matters before aiding your father, then me, him and Pink returned to base while you followed with your battalion as the fight wasn't going in our favor. The battalion fell as we barely made it to safety, then...then...it happened. Rose Quartz shattered Pink right in front me just after she shattered Green." She said as more tears developed in her eyes.

Hearing this completely shocked Prism. He then had flashbacks of Rose before returning to reality with tears falling from his face. "After...that Yellow grabbed you and erased your memories before throwing you toward a abandoned cave. She then grabbed me and we escaped back home. Oh Green...Pink...I'm deeply sorry." Blue added with more tears falling. More fell from Prism's too as he looked at the the statues of his aunt and father before falling to his knees and gripping his head.

"Brother are you okay?" Magenta asked. Prism didn't respond as he didn't know what to do at this point. He then howled in despair while raising his head at the sky with more tears falling from his face. Lightning, Magenta, BP, and Blue looked at him with concerned faces before Blue picked him up and embraced him. Prism hugged his mother back while the others didn't speak as they felt just as upset as they were.

Just then a figure appeared behind all of them. "Please tell me you're joking?" The figure said with a female voice. BP, Lightning, Magenta, and Blue looked to see who said that and noticed Yellow Diamond with her Pearl. "Yellow, what are you doing here?" Blue asked. "I'm here to tell you to stop thinking about the past. You need to move on. Wait? What's that is your palms?" Yellow said as she noticed something that Blue was holding.

Blue revealed her son to Yellow before Yellow went wide eyed. "Prism 5x7912?" She said with surprise before Blue released her son as he went to the ground and stared at her. "You do remember me Yellow Diamond. That's good, because I remember everything too." He said firmly. "How do you have your memories restored? Blue, explain yourself." Yellow demanded. Blue was about to speak before Prism interrupted her. "What my mother did was return what was taken from me. It was what you took from me that got restored." He said with anger as his tears weren't stopping.

"Mother?" Yellow said. "Yellow. Prism is my son. Green was my husband. I never told you that because of complications." Blue replied. Yellow looked at the statue of Green Diamond before looking at Prism to see a resemblance. "I see. Prism now that you have returned to us it is time to let go of what happened. Come back to being a soldier and I'll provide the best battalion that can't lose to anyone." Yellow offered.

"No..." Prism growled. "No?!" Yellow replied. "Do you really think after everything that's happened, after learning what happened to my aunt and father, after what you did to me you really I'm gonna be a soldier again? I will never do that! Why? What the hell Yellow?! Why did you erase my memories? You took me away from my family. I bet you don't even care do you?" He replied with a upset tone.

Hearing that shocked everyone, including Yellow Diamond. "My son that's enough." Blue said. "No mother, she needs to listen to me. Do even care about other Gems other then yourself? Why even continue with this stupid war? When will it stop? When will peace be brought back to Home World?" Prism replied before calming down a little. "Don't you dare talk to my Diamond like that." Yellow Pearl said. "I wasn't talking to you was I?" Prism replied firmly.

Yellow Diamond just stood in place, surprised and shocked by how Prism just spoke to her. She then gripped her fists before responding. "I had to do it. I got suspicious of Blue disappearances a while back until I saw her with Emerald and learned that they loved each other. At first I got rid of your memories to show you that having a family was a weakness, but now I remember. I did it to protect you. Peace won't be restored on Home World unless we continue conquering worlds. It's all we can do." She said while sounding a little upset.

Hearing this surprised Prism and the others before Yellow covered her face and asked her Pearl to sing so that everyone could feel better. "No. Allow me, I have something that I want to get off my chest." Prism said before summoning out a guitar. "You can sing my son?" Blue asked before Prism nodded and began playing a little before he sang.

 **Prism:** _It starts with pain followed by hate._

 _Fueled by the endless questions, no one can answer._

 _A stain covers your heart. And tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer._

 _And I don't believe Gems are born to be killers._

 _I still believe our world can be saved._

 _How did we get here and we did it start?_

 _An innocent being with a thorn in it's heart._

 _What kind of world do we live in?_

 _When love is divided by hate._

 _Losing control of our feelings._

 _We all must be dreaming this life away. In a world so cold._

 _Are you sane, where is the shame?_

 _A moment of time passes by, you cannot rewind._

 _Who's to blame, and where did it start?_

 _Is there a cure for this sickness, have you no heart?_

 _And I don't believe Gems are born to be killers._

 _I still believe our world can be saved._

 _How did we get here and when did it start?_

 _An innocent being with a thorn in it's heart._

 _What kind of world do we live in?_

 _When love is divided by hate._

 _Losing control of our feelings._

 _We're dreaming this life away._

 _What kind of world do we live in?_

 _When love is divided by hate._

 _Selling our souls for no reason._

 _We all must be dreaming this life away. In a world so cold!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _There's a sickness inside us that wants to escape._

 _It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way._

 _So how many times do we fall to our knees?_

 _Never, never, never, never, never do this again._

 **Magenta:** _It start's with pain._

 **Lightning:** _Followed by hate._

 **Blue Diamond:** _I don't believe Gems are born to be killers. I still believe our world can be saved._

 **Prism:** _What kind of world do we live in?_

 _When love is divided by hate._

 _Losing control of our feelings._

 _We're dreaming this life away._

 _What kind of world do we live in?_

 _When love is divided by hate._

 _Selling our souls for no reason._

 _We all must be dreaming this life away. In a world so cold. In a world so cold._

After Prism was finished Yellow Diamond and her Pearl was surprised by Prism's singing and how the others joined in. She then slowly went up to Prism before kneeling down to see him while he placed his guitar back into his Gem.

"I miss your father and Pink too Prism. I want the earth to die mostly because of what Rose Quartz did to them. Can you forgive my actions?" She said with sympathy. Prism crossed his arms while thinking about it before replying. "I don't know. I've a lot of thinking to do about this. I can't forgive you for what you did, however I trust you though. You don't seem that bad Yellow, we both want the same thing but have different methods. For right now we have to think about what's important for everyone and not just ourselves, understand?" He said.

"I've never heard that before, however I'll give it some thought as well. I will never forgive Rose Quartz though." She replied. Afterwards both Prism and Yellow shook hands before she and her Pearl left the shrine. Afterwards Prism, Blue, BP, Lightning, and Magenta went inside the castle and into a the throne room. There Blue sat on her throne while taking in a deep breath and smiling. "My son, that was incredible. I never knew you could sing like that." She said. "Well when you're on Earth for 5,000 years you attend to pick up some talents. Also mom...I have to tell you something else, if you, me, and BP could talk in private?" Prism replied.

Blue allowed it while Lightning and Magenta went back to the garden. "Bye brother, hope we can see you again soon. Also do you think we can come to earth too?" Magenta asked. "I'll need to think about it." He replied before the girls nodded and left.

Afterwards Blue, Prism, and BP went to a secret chamber before they began their talk. "What's wrong my son?" She asked.

Prism took a deep breath before speaking. "I told you a lie. I wasn't really alone on earth that much, Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems found me near the end of the rebellion. They raised and took care of me when I lost my memories and Rose saw me as her own child. Also my brothers Ypex and Pax are still on earth, but Pax is somewhere through the ocean and I have no idea where Ypex is. Not only that but I freed a Lapis Lazuli from imprisonment and we began to love each other after a while before gaining the ability to fuse. Plus I still have a lot of other questions but I wanted to tell you so that you'll and I hope you don't get angry with me." He said, telling his mother the truth.

Blue Diamond and BP gasped from what they just heard before thinking about. Blue clearly got mad because of how the Gem killed her sister and husband took her son as raised him as her own. However she did smile from hearing that Prism had found someone he loved and was able to fuse with her. She also was a little concerned for Pax and the nickname Prism gave to Yellow Prism, but believed they're okay.

"My child, come here." Blue asked. Prism got a little nervous before going up to her. He walked toward her hands before she lifted him up. "Prism, I only care that you are safe and okay. You're all I have left and I want to make sure that you have a great future. I love you my son, and there's something I need to tell you." Blue said sweetly. "What is it?" Prism asked.

"After you were born and I presented you to the others, you were experimented on. It was painful for me and your father to watch, but the other Diamonds wanted more Prisms and they used you as the source. That is where the other colored Prisms came from, also only white and pink came out as female while the rest were male. After the Rebellion most of the Prisms were shattered except for the ones which you saw that belonged to Green, and Pax, Ypex, Lightning, and Magenta were the only remains as the five of you possess amazing abilities that provided help with Home World." Blue explained.

Prism was completely surprised by that and understood that it was how the other male Prisms looked just like him. He looked at his mother before raising his arms at her while she placed him close to her face as he hugged it. "I love you too mom, and I always will." He said softly. She smiled from that before placing him down. "My son, I believe since you were on earth for 5,000 years you would like to return to it don't you?" Blue asked.

"I...I don't know." Prism replied the best he could. "It's okay. I'll let you go back, just remember that I will forever love you and I'm glad that we've been reunited." She said kindly. Prism wasn't really sure about leaving his birth mother, but Earth felt more like home to him and he had to go. He nodded to his mother's words before she showed him a special warp pad that's designed to allow the user to go anywhere they want by thought, and it can only be used by herself, his father, and the Prisms.

"Thank you mom. Before I go, here." Prism said before handing over his goggles to her in which she accepted. "Think of that as a memory of me, and I hope I can see you again." He added. She smiled from her gift and told Prism to think about her castle whenever he wanted to see her. He agreed to that before going up to BP and hugging her to say goodbye. BP was stunned at first, but after he was done she smiled at him. "I'll see you next time too. Plus I really like your hair that way." Prism complimented to which BP blushed.

Prism then when up to the special warp pad behind his mothers throne before thinking about the barn back on Earth and wanting to go there. Instantly he teleported away, afterwards both Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl were blessed to see Prism again and believed that he can help change the future to make it better for everyone.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of chapter 21.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and liked the new information added into it.**

 **The song used here is World So Cold by 12 stones, I do not own them.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Dreams of Despair

**Welcome back everyone.**

 **I had some thinking to do and thought to add more chapters here so satisfy your excitement.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Dreams of Despair

The Crystal Gems and Ypex returned to Earth after obtaining the Encryption Key from the moon. Not only that but they all also learned that Prism is the son of Diamonds to which they were shocked, then as they all returned to Earth they began crafting the ship they needed to get to Home World.

As they were doing that a large beam of light erupted from the warp pad near the barn and everyone went to go check it out, then as they got near it they all went wide eyed to see that it was Prism. "BRO!" Steven said with joy before jumping up to him and hugging him tightly. "Hey Steven." Prism replied before everyone else except Ypex came up to him and hugged him too. "How are you here? What happened? Did you escape from Blue Diamond?" Pearl asked.

"Escape? No, I came back on my own free will." Prism replied. Everyone got confused from that before Garnet stepped forward to speak. "Prism there's something you need to know. Blue Diamond is-" She said before Prism interrupted her. "My birth mother." He said. "Wait, you know?" Amethyst asked before Prism nodded. "Yes. All of my repressed memories have returned, I know the real truth about myself and everything that happened during the Rebellion." He said.

"Do you know that there was a fifth Diamond named Green Diamond?" Lapis asked. Hearing that name Prism nodded before tears developed in his eyes before they began falling. "Bro what's wrong?" Steven asked. "Green Diamond was my father. He and my mother were together, then during the Rebellion he and my aunt Pink Diamond were shattered by Rose." Prism replied firmly as his tears weren't stopping. Everyone went wide eyed from hearing that and were shocked to hear it, plus Lapis had tears falling from her eyes as well because she was feeling Prism's pain.

"Prism...I...we don't don't what to say about that, but maybe we can talk about this?" Pearl suggested. Prism shook his head before replying. "There's nothing to talk about at this point. You Crystal Gems think you can do whatever you want without even thinking about the conclusions of your actions? My mother has been mourning over my father and my aunt for 5,000 years and I've learned that the Gem who started the Rebellion is also responsible for their deaths. I can never forgive her for what she did. She believed all life was sacred and was worth protecting, that I understand but that doesn't mean she can kill those from my family." He said with more tears falling.

Lapis had more tears falling as well but Prism didn't care that much about it while feeling a lot of pain within his heart. "Ypex. I don't know why you're here, but if you want to kill me now then you can." Prism said while looking at his other brother. Everyone was shocked to hear that, including Ypex himself, he then looked at his hands before looking back at Prism. "Brother. As much as I hate you and as much as I want to kill you, I can't today. Not just because of what I've learned, but because I'll need to think more about this as well, so until then your life is spared for now." He said before leaving the barn.

Prism wasn't too surprised to hear that and understood as left, then he himself left to go think about this while the others stood where they were. "I can't believe this is even happening. My brother is the son of Diamonds. Am I even his real sister?" Peridot thought before going back to the barn with Lapis following while she was drying up her tears but couldn't. "Brother..." Steven said before him and the others went back to the Temple.

Nightfall came about after three hours as Prism was returning to the barn with tears not fading. He was so upset by what had happened, he just feels so empty and right now he just wanted to go back and sleep. As he returned he noticed Lapis and Peridot sleeping in one bed and believed that they were sleeping next to each other to give him some space when he came back. Prism then went toward the other bed as his tears were drying up and prayed that sleep could help him heal his worries.

The next day Lapis woke up before stretching out and noticing Prism sleeping by himself. She smiled a little that he was back, but felt sad about what happened to his other family. Peridot woke up a few minutes later and noticed Prism too, then the two girls decided to wake him up and see if they could do something together to help him. When they got close to him they tried to wake him up but nothing worked, at first they thought he was a heavy sleeper until they remembered the time a rat came into the barn and Peridot screamed to which woke him right him.

Lapis decided to use water on him and the same results. An hour later after numerous attempts Lapis and Peridot still failed to wake him up while feeling a little scared. Just then Prism grunted a little before sweat appeared on his face and something unexpected happened. A glowing green crack appeared on the right side of his face that looked like a scar, this surprised and terrified Lapis and Peridot before they looked at his Gem to notice a crack on it as well.

Not understanding what's happening both girls immediately took him to the Temple and told the others about it. Prism was placed on the couch and they were just as surprised and worried as Lapis and Peridot were. "When did this happen?" Pearl asked. "Just this morning. We tried to wake him up, but nothing worked and now he has a crack on his Gem and his face." Lapis explained while feeling worried. "Wait, maybe I can fix it." Steven offered before licking his hand and placing it on his brother's Gem. In response the crack began to seal and it looked like it was going to heal up, but then the crack reappeared and even more came from the other sides of his Gems while more appeared on his face.

Prism's gem then began to glow slightly before reacting like a alarm as it began flickering it's light. No one had ever seen this happen before to a Gem and had no idea how to fix this. "Prism please. You need to wake up. If you don't then you'll die and we can't live with that. Please wake up." Pearl pleaded while slightly shaking him and got no results. She then placed her head on his chest while feeling upset and scared. The others felt the same way had a feeling that Prism was going to die.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Peridot asked. No one knew the answer until Steven gained a idea. "Wait a minute. I have a idea. I'll go into Prism's dreams and see what's bothering him, then find the problem and fix it before it's too late." He said. Everyone wasn't sure about that, but they don't have any other ideas and trusted Steven to bring Prism back. Steven nodded to that before laying back and closing his eyes while thinking about his brother.

 _(Dream World)_

 _Steven was floating in a black and endless void before searching around to see if there was a way to find access to his brother's dream. Minutes later Steven noticed something coming up before getting close to it and saw that it was a massive crystal castle. "A castle? Why would my brother dream of that?" Steven wondered before entering the castle. As he did he saw that the inside looked amazing as everything was made of crystals. He slowly walked through the main halls while seeing portraits of Blue Diamond, Green Diamond, Lapis, Pearl, and everyone else that Prism had encountered._

 _"Man this castle is huge, but I have to find my brother no matter what. Now if I was him then where would I be?" Steven said to himself as he continued walking. He then noticed a door up ahead before rushing through it, and as he did he noticed statues of Blue, Green, and Pink Diamond standing side by side from each other. Steven walked up to them and was very amazed by how they looked, then each statue glowed before looking down at Steven._

 _"Who are you intruder?" They all said in unison. Steven was a little nervous answering that while shocked to see the statues speak. "Um...my name is Steven and...I'm here for my brother. Do you know where he is?" He said._

 _"Prism is not to be disturbed." The Green Diamond statue said. "Our child is in pain because of what Rose Quartz did to us." The Blue Diamond statue said. "Her actions transpired the events that took place and caused nothing but suffering to those around her." The Pink Diamond statue said._

 _Hearing that surprised Steven, however he wanted to find his brother and was going to do whatever it takes. "You three are wrong. My mom may have done awful things in the past and they can never be forgotten, but I won't stop until I find my brother. Tell me where he is?" Steven said firmly. "Very well Steven." Green Diamond statue said. "You may see our son, but we hardly believe your actions can heal his pain." Blue Diamond Statue said. "My nephew is strong. If you do so help him then remind him of what's important." Pink Diamond statue said._

 _After the statues spoke they created a door to allow Steven to see Prism. Steven rushed through it before going wide eyed from seeing his brother from the back while being surrounded by more portraits of everyone he's met and know. "Brother!" Steven called out. Prism slowly turned around and noticed Steven was showing a emotionless face. "What are you doing here Steven?" He asked firmly. "I'm here to bring you back home. You need to wake up because your Gem is starting to crack and any minute now you could shatter." Steven replied._

 _"I don't care about that Steven." Prism replied. Steven went wide eyed from hearing that before taking a step forward. "What?! Brother please. Don't you care about us and your life?" He said. "My life ended after I heard about what happened to my father and my aunt. There's nothing left for me. I may be being selfish and making all of you upset, but this is my choice. I can no longer take this pain from what Rose did. I don't care if I die because right now I'm no longer important to anybody." Prism replied firmly before a small gust of wind burst through him at hit Steven while pushing him to the ground on his butt._

 _Prism then turned around while gripping his fists and feeling more pain as the portraits around the area were getting engulfed in flames. Steven got up and saw what was happening. From this point he really didn't know how to help Prism, then something unexpected occurred as his Gem glowed and a small light appeared from out of it before it took form. After it was done Steven went wide eyed by who he was seeing and wondered what was going to happen next._

 _"Prism Demayo Universe." A voice called to him. Prism went wide eyed from hearing it before turning around and seeing someone he didn't expect to see, it was Rose. "Rose Quartz. I understand that this is a dream, but why are you here?" Prism said firmly. "I'm here to talk to you my child." She replied. "You aren't my real mother. Because of what you did she is just as upset as I am. You killed my father and my aunt just because you wanted to protect the Earth. I understood that, but you had no right doing that and you've caused nothing but problems for everyone and we're left to pick up the pieces from your mistakes." Prism said with a upset tone._

 _Rose didn't reply which made Prism more angry. "What?! Got nothing to say? Why did you even save me during the Rebellion? Why leave Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg behind after giving birth to Steven? Did you make him just to hide from your problems? Answer me dammit!" Prism said firmly before tears fell from his face._

 _Rose slowly walked up to him and embraced him lovingly. This surprised Prism for a few seconds before he replied, "What are you doing?" He said with a near choked voice. "Prism. I am truly sorry. I didn't know Pink and Green were apart of your family. I'm sorry I left all of you behind. I'm sorry for giving you this pain. And mostly, I'm sorry for what I did." Rose said with a upset tone as tears fell from her face._

 _Hearing this surprised him before Rose separated from him and Prism saw true tears coming from her. "I've done a lot of things that I regret. Bubbling Bismuth because she wanted to shatter Gems and leaving all of you. This happened because it was to help Pearl to be free, Amethyst to be herself, Garnet becoming whole, Steven to exist, and for you to have your own life. I saved you because I wanted to have a child and wanted to give you something that could help you forget the Rebellion. Also are you willing to leave those you love to die, including Lapis?" She said._

 _Prism when wide eyed from hearing that before he looked down with his hair covering his eyes. "Do you want to leave her? Don't you love her?" Rose asked. "I...do." Prism replied quietly. "Peridot too? She looks at you like a little sister. Do you want to leave her too?" Rose said. "No." Prism replied with the same tone. "Then please go back to them. They felt scared after losing you once, losing you forever will devastate them. Understand?" Rose said. Prism looked up at her, "Yeah." He said, tone still unchanged. "Good. Also I wanted to have Steven, I would never lie about that. Can you forgive me?" Rose asked while holding Prism's hands._

 _Prism allowed the last of his tears to fall before he looked at Rose. "I can't. I can't forgive you yet. It'll take some time for that, however as for right now I still love you for giving me a new personality. Can you handle that?" He asked. Rose nodded to that before she kissed Prism's forehead for a few seconds before releasing herself. "I can, and I understand." She said before they shared a loving hug and in response to that the area was reverting to normal._

 _Steven just watched and felt glad to see what he was seeing. "I have to go now. Take care my son." Rose said before Prism nodded. Afterwards she began to glow and form into a small light before returning to Steven. Prism then looked at Steven before walking up to him and kneeling down to give him a hug. Steven hugged back as the brothers were happy again. "Prism. Let's go home." Steven said quietly. "Yeah. Home." Prism replied before they both glowed and went back to reality._

(Ending theme: Love like you)

Back at the Temple Steven woke up before going over to his brother and as a result the cracks on his gem had disappeared as did the ones on his face. Everyone was surprised to see that before Prism groaned a little while opening his eyes. He then leaned up to see everyone while showing a small smile. Pearl and Lapis hugged him tightly while tearing up a little, afterwards Amethyst punched his shoulder before Peridot hugged him while rubbing her head on his chest. Prism petted her before she stopped and smiled at him.

Garnet rubbed his head while revealing her eyes to him. Afterwards Prism got up to stretch from the longest nap he had never had while Lapis walked up to him and had her hair covering her left eye while a tear escaped her right. They didn't say a word while looking at each other, then Prism moved her hair to the side to see both of her eyes while smiling lovingly at her. She returned his smile before the two shared a loving kiss. It lasted for a minute before they stopped and embraced each other while Peridot and Steven joined in.

"I'm glad Prism's back. Man that really scared us you know." Amethyst said to Pearl and Garnet. "Yeah. In a way Prism is similar to Steven." Garnet said. Pearl and Amethyst were confused from that before Garnet explained. "Prism's been through rough times and is now trying to be normal while Steven tries to be normal while learning about the dark past. Those two are made for each other as brothers." She stated. "I see. I hope we can live with this and go back to normal." Pearl said. "Trust me. After this normal is something we all need for a while." Garnet said while placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

She smiled while the three Gems looked at Prism and the others still hugging each other. A minute later they separated just as Bismuth appeared from the warp pad. "Hey guys. What's going on here?" She asked. No one said anything before Prism went up to her and hugged her. Bismuth was unsure and confused by this before accepting it while everyone smiled.

 **End of chapter 22.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, also the ending theme is a suggestion if you want to listen to it at the end. I do not own the song.**

 **Also I really love and like Rebecca Sugar's work, it's amazing and beautiful at the same time. I thank her for that and I'm grateful this exists.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	23. Know Your Fusion The New Crystal Gems

**Hello my friends, I have returned.**

 **I apologize for the long wait, to be honest I really have a bad habit of getting distracted, procrastinating, and messing around when I should focus on important things.**

 **It's a pain in my neck since I switch from this story to my other remaining ones, but I've gotten my mind back here so I hope you all are still interested in what I make.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Know Your Fusion/The New Crystal Gems

 _"My name is Prism Demayo Universe. I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world I may look like a ordinary teenager, but with the help of my friends and family we work together to protect our home known as Earth. I discovered that I'm the child of Green Diamond and Blue Diamond. Not only that but the woman who raised me for 5,000 years was also responsible for my father's and my aunt's deaths. Two months have passed in Beach City and I'm trying my best to cope with the pain, to which it's working as long as I have those I love to help. But right now, the only thing I can do is run. I am a Crystal Gem."_ Prism thought to himself while speeding through the streets.

He then returned back to the barn where Lapis was reading a book, Peridot was still fixing up her new limb enhancers, Pumpkin came over to Prism and asked for love to which he picked him up before Pumpkin licked him, and Bismuth was finishing up on her project as well. She had decided to stay with Prism at the barn to get a new change of scenery and felt very happy for it.

"Prism, hey how's it going?" Bismuth asked while she stopped hammering her work. "Pretty good. Just needed to got clear my head a bit. What are you working on Bismuth?" He replied. "You'll know when it's finished. You might want to go take a shower after all that running." Bismuth said with a smirk. Prism nodded before putting Pumpkin down and petting him one more time before heading off to the back.

As Prism was washing himself off a knock came from the wooden door to which startled him. "Who's there?" He asked. "Prism, it's Pearl." Pearl replied. Prism stuck his head out to look at her and noticed she looked a little concerned. "What's up, and did you happen to come by while I was washing myself?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry I didn't know. I came by to check up on you and I was wondering...if...we could become Moonstone again?" Pearl replied with a nervous smile.

Prism went wide eyed from hearing that and got a little stunned before attempting to reply, "Uh...I don't know. After I'm finished let's talk about it okay." Pearl nodded to that before walking off. After she did Prism placed his back against the wooden wall while thinking about what he wanted to do.

Ten minutes later Prism was done in the shower before walking back to the front and meeting up with the others. Pearl was still there and she waited for his answer while Prism walked up to her. "So...you want to become Moonstone again?" He asked before Pearl nodded. "Well...it's not like I don't want to do it Pearl, but I'm just a little uncomfortable with the whole dance routine." He added while rubbing his shoulder.

"Prism that's how fusion works. However we could try that other thing that you did with Lapis?" She replied slyly. "No. No, dancing is fine. I mean...I do care about you Pearl, but no offense, kissing you would really be uncomfortable with me and Lapis would get the wrong idea." He quickly replied while blushing deeply.

Pearl giggled from that as she was only kidding while placing her hand on Prism's shoulder. "Should we show the others?" She asked. "Might as well." Prism replied. "Hey guys, I know you're busy but there's something me and Pearl want to show you." He added. Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth stopped with what they were doing and wondered what Prism was talking about before they all went outside to find out, including Pumpkin.

"So what did you want to show us?" Peridot asked. Prism rubbing the back of his back before looking at Pearl, "okay if I'm gonna do this, then I'm gonna need the right mood." He said before getting out a radio and putting a CD into it. "Pearl, just to let you know, this still feels a little weird for me. However I'll still do it if you want." He acknowledged. "Why is this weird for you Prism?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's just that...you're my other mom and it just feels a little weird. Not in a bad way, just strange." Prism admitted.

Pearl really didn't understand what Prism was talking about, but none the less she told him that she wasn't forcing him into this, but Prism told her that he'll manage and that he'll to deal with since the others want to know what was going to happen. Prism then pushed a button onto the radio and some soft piano music began playing before Prism walked over to Pearl. Both of their Gems glowed before Pearl began dancing with elegance while Prism slowly followed as he spun around while getting closer to Pearl.

The two then intertwined their hands while dancing back and forth, then Pearl got closer to Prism's face as they made eye contact before both of their foreheads touched. When that happened they closed their eyes while smiling, the two then glowed different colors before merging together. Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, and Pumpkin went wide eyed from seeing this until the glow vanished.

Moonstone then appeared before them and bowed toward them. "Hello thy friends. I am Moonstone, thy is very pleased to meet each and every one of you." She said, introducing herself. The others had no words to say from seeing her until Lapis went first. "Wait a minute. This is what you wanted to show us?" She asked. "Yes. Is thy concerned or not happy to meet me?" Moonstone replied before raising a eyebrow.

"No it's not that, it's just this was unexpected. Never the less it's nice to meet you." Lapis replied while offering her hand to which Moonstone accepted. "Wow, she looks really good. What kind of weapon do you use?" Bismuth asked with a excited voice. "Well, thy has these boomerangs that can fly at top speed." Moonstone replied while summoning her weapons and throwing them into the air. The boomerangs went fast and returned back to their owner without much trouble.

"That was pretty cool, but now there's something else I want to know. Are you your own gem just like Aquamarine?" Peridot asked while walking up to Moonstone with Pumpkin following. Moonstone got confused from hearing that before replying, "Yes. Little one, that is a easy question to answer." She said with a small smile.

"Glad you're getting along with the others Moonstone." A voice said. Hearing it made Moonstone go wide eyed before she turned around, "who's there?" She asked while leaving everyone else confused. "Moonstone it's Prism. Pearl is here too." Prism said before his and Pearl astral forms appeared next to her. This startled her for a second before she smiled from seeing them. "Wait a minute. Prism how can we be here if Moonstone is here?" Pearl asked with complete confusion.

"The same thing happened between me and Lapis when we became Aquamarine. This is strange for me two, but on the bright side we can talk with our fusion and get to know her a little better." Prism explained. Pearl calmed herself down a little from hearing that before looking at Moonstone. "Well I have to admit, you look really amazing Moonstone." She said with a smile. Moonstone nodded from that before looking back to the others as they were still confused.

"Sorry friends. Prism and Pearl are speaking to me, and judging by your expressions I believe thy can only see them." She said. The others wasn't sure how to respond to that, but none the less they smiled and began questioning how she came to be. "Well, thy was born after Prism encouraged Pearl to continue on fighting against Sugilite. Hearing his words touched Pearl's heart and she expressed her deep love to him, in which spawned thy." Moonstone explained.

"Deep love?" Lapis questioned. "Oh, thou should not worry Lapis. Prism still loves you with all his heart and soul. Thou am talking about parental love, for Prism did see Pearl as another parent." Moonstone replied to which relieved Lapis. "Wow. I guess she really needed it huh?" Bismuth asked. Moonstone nodded before a idea came into her head, "Hey, thou challenges you Bismuth to a duel." She said while pointing her finger at Bismuth.

"A duel?" Bismuth questioned. "Yes. Thou wants to test thy abilities and see what else thy can do. Sure thee blacksmith wants to know what thy is capable of?" Moonstone replied with a smirk. Bismuth liked a challenge thought the same thing, so she accepted it and the two walked over toward the empty area of the field to begin.

Lapis, Peridot, and Pumpkin watched while Moonstone and Bismuth faced off. "Are you ready to see what thy can do?" Moonstone said with a smirk. "You bet!" Bismuth replied before turning her hands into mallets.

Within a second Moonstone and Bismuth dashed toward each other to begin their brawl. Bismuth swung her mallets, but Moonstone slid under her to dodge before doing a back flip and kicking Bismuth right in the head. Afterwards Moonstone released a combo of punches that were aimed at Bismuth's chest before she elbowed her as a finisher. Bismuth got pushed back a little from those attacks, but none the less was proud to do some sparring again. She then punched Moonstone in the chest before grabbing and throwing her across the field, afterwards Bismuth turned her right hand into a slicer to attack, but Moonstone summoned out one of her boomerangs to defend herself with before recovering.

She then threw it at Bismuth while running at her as well, this confused Bismuth but she had to be on her guard so that she could withstand whatever Moonstone was up to. Within a second Bismuth knocked away the boomerang before turning her hand into a mallet, she then attempted to attack Moonstone, but this attempt failed as Moonstone leaped over Bismuth before doing a sweep kick to knock her off her balance.

Bismuth attempted to get up, but Moonstone pointed a boomerang at her face while smirking, "That's checkmate, friend." She said. Bismuth smirked from that before she began to laugh with Moonstone doing the same. She then offered her hand to help Bismuth up and she accepted it without a second thought. Lapis, Peridot, and Pumpkin went over to them and asked if they were okay, to which Moonstone and Bismuth nodded.

A while later the four Gems laid back on the soft grass while the flowing winds passed through their faces. "Moonstone, you're a unique gem." Bismuth said softly. "Thanks, thy appreciates it. Even though thou is still learning about thyself." Moonstone said with a worried tone. "Hey don't worry about it too much. Aqua went through the same thing for a few days when me and Prism were going through some rough times. What matters now is that you are you Moonstone, you exist and you have your own ways of dealing with things." Lapis assured to which helped Moonstone feel a little better.

"Thou am grateful that you said that Lapis, but thy has memories from Prism and Pearl. Do thy will receive memories for thyself?" Moonstone asked. "Of course. We can make new memories for you and they'll always be special to you, no matter what." Peridot replied. Moonstone smiled from hearing that while Pumpkin went over to her and licked her face to which made her giggle and pet him.

Minutes later nightfall came and it was time for everyone to rest. Moonstone defused back into Prism and Pearl while the others went inside to get some sleep. "Thanks Prism." Pearl said kindly. "You're welcome, but now I'm curious on why you wanted to fuse with me today?" Prism replied.

"I wanted to so that I could keep your mind off of what happened with Rose and your biological family." Pearl said while looking away. "I know that it was hard and that you're trying to live with it, but I just wanted to help and learning a little more about Moonstone provided extra support." She added, admitting her real reason for their fusion.

Prism was a little surprised to hear that but felt glad, afterwards he kissed Pearl on the cheek to which surprised her. "Thanks mom, I appreciate it." He said kindly. Pearl placed her hand where Prism kissed her and blushed while smiling. He then began walking back into the barn before looking back at her, "I'll see you next time okay." He said. Pearl nodded before she left to go back to the temple.

Fusion was something Prism really didn't know too much about. Aquamarine and Moonstone were two fusions he made with two Gems he cares about, and only time will tell if they'll come back for fun or when they're needed.

 **End of first half.**

It was a nice a peaceful day at the barn. Prism was taking a nap with Lapis next to him, Peridot finished up building her new limb enhancers, Bismuth was done with her project, and Pumpkin was chewing on some old paper. "Brother wake up! It's finished!" Peridot yelled out. Hearing her loud voice startled both Lapis and Prism before they got up and looked over to where Peridot was. "Peridot what is it?" Prism asked while rubbing his left eye.

"Look! They're finished." Peridot said, showing off her new limb enhancers. Prism walked up to her and noticed that she was back at the same height as him, plus her new limb enhancers looked pretty nice since they looked shiny and Peridot mentioned that they came with new features whenever somethings happens.

"That's great Peridot." Prism said while rubbing her hair to which still enjoyed no matter what height she was at. "Prism, here this is for you." Bismuth called out before tossing something to Prism. He grabbed it and it looked like a silver gauntlet. "What is this Bismuth?" Prism asked. "Put it on and find out." She replied with a smirk.

Prism acknowledged that before placing the gauntlet on his left hand, there was also a button that resembled his Gem to which Prism pressed it to see what would happen. In response the gauntlet began to expand armor onto his left arm, then it continued to expand until his entire body was covering in silver armor. "Whoa, Bismuth this is so cool. How were you able to make this?" Prism asked. "It took a lot of work, long hours, and rare metals, but the payoff was worth it. I also made some for the rest of us. Do you like it?" Bismuth replied.

Prism gripped his armored hands before replying, "You know it. How do I reverted back or do I take it off manually?" Bismuth showed him that by pressing the button again the remaining armor except for the left gauntlet disappeared and that if he or the others need it then they'll need to press it again. "Thanks again Bismuth." Prism said with a smile. Bismuth rubbed his hair while returning his smile as she liked it when her work was appreciated.

Suddenly there was a light coming from the warp pad outside to which everyone went over to see who was coming. It was Steven and Connie, however they looked exhausted and a little roughed up while slowly walking toward Prism and the others. "Brother, I need help. The others, they-" Steven said as he ran toward Prism and hugged his legs while explaining the situation. "Whoa little brother, calm down. Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened." Prism replied while Steven followed his instructions.

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were captured by Gem bugs!" Steven said. "Gem...bugs?" Lapis asked. "We went over to this tropical jungle in search of the queens, but then we were ambushed. I was the only one who escaped and the others told me to come to you so you could come and help." Steven replied with a worried tone. "Steven first came to me before you and I followed him because I wanted to help too." Connie said.

Once Prism sucked all of this in he took in a deep breath before exhaling. "Okay. We'll go help them." He said with a determined look. Steven was happy to hear that while the others wondered how they were going to help too.

"Lapis. Peridot. Bismuth. Connie. You four come with me to this jungle. Steven stay here and watch Pumpkin." Prism said to everyone. "But bro, I want to help too." Steven replied. "I understand, but this is something me and the others need to do." Prism explained. "How come Connie gets to go?" Steven asked. "Because I believe she'll provide some help, plus I think she needs to learn how to defend herself while being apart from you." Prism replied.

Connie looked at Steven before looking at Prism. "Are you sure? What if I get in the way?" She asked. "You won't. I believe in you and the best way to fight fear is to always believe in hope, understand?" Prism said while placing his hand on her shoulder. Connie knew Prism wasn't forcing her to go, however she wanted to stay with Steven but what he said could actually provide some help for herself. "I'll go." She said with a straight face.

Prism nodded to that before he looked over to Bismuth. "Are the other armors ready?" He asked. Bismuth nodded before going back into the barn to get them. As she was doing that Prism told everyone to get ready for the adventure they were going to face. "Since when did you started acting like a leader?" Peridot asked. "Being a leader doesn't really fit for me, I'm just telling everyone what they should do while giving them free opinions." Prism replied before Peridot walked off to make sure her limb enhancers were at one hundred percent full capacity.

Lapis was okay going and felt a little happy that all of them were doing something to not just help their friends but kill some boredom too. Connie went back to her house to prepare herself as well while Steven went toward the barn to be safe.

An hour later everyone except Steven was prepared to go get the others back. Like Prism, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth had armor gauntlets as well, only they were only their right arms instead of their lefts. Connie was the only one who didn't have a gauntlet, but she didn't really mind it since Rose's sword was the only thing she'll need.

"Everyone ready?" Prism asked. "Yeah. Maybe you should be the leader of this rescue team, I mean you've got the determination and the skills for it." Bismuth suggested. Prism went wide eyed from hearing that before replying, "I don't know Bismuth. Wouldn't that mean I'd get to boss everyone around?"

"Prism. I know you're not that type of Gem to do that, besides I for one think you should be the leader." Bismuth replied with a grin. Prism looked at the others to see what they thought and they nodded to the suggestion. A little pressured by it Prism sighed while showing a small smile. "Well if you think I ready for that type of responsibility, then I guess I'll agree to it too." He said.

Soon enough everyone traveled toward the warp pad while Steven was left behind. Pumpkin barked happily at him as a sign saying they'll be okay while Steven smiled at him before petting his head. "Good luck guys." He said to himself.

Minutes later the Gems arrived at the tropical jungle Steven mentioned and began to walk through so they could find the others. Luckily it was daylight because if it was night then things would definitely be a little worse for everyone.

As they walked through the jungle the only sounds coming through the air were from birds and a few monkeys. "This jungle is huge. It's gonna take us hours to find them. Where do we even start?" Peridot said, complaining a little as everyone was walking. "We'll start by looking around. Also I suggest we all stick together, there's no telling what lurks within the trees." Prism said as he was looking around.

Soon enough everyone arrived at a large area near a pond. Connie went over to it as she was getting thirsty while everyone else stopped for a second to catch their breaths. "Any idea where they might be Prism?" Lapis asked. "Not sure. If Steven said the others were looking for gem bugs then I likely think we should look for the hive since that's where most bugs come from." Prism replied. After Connie was done everyone continued walking, but then something appeared out of nowhere and confront the Gems.

It was a massive bug with wings while taking on the appearance of a hornet, only bigger and having a Gem on it's forehead. It hissed at the Gems before flying toward them to attack, however Connie stepped in and attempted to use her sword against it. Both the sword and the stinger clashed before both sides jumped back. The hornet then dashed toward Connie and tried to use it's stinger again, but it didn't work as she deflected the stinger and slashed right through the insect.

It poofed and the gem fell to the ground before Connie picked it up and gave it to Prism who was surprised by how well she handled the situation. "Wow Connie, that was amazing. I thought girls were afraid of bugs?" He asked. "Not me. I wasn't scared at all." She replied with pride. Everyone else was surprised by what occurred and were glad it was taken care of.

Soon enough the Gems and Connie spotted a mountain just above the horizon and believed that was where the others were kept. "Okay guys I have an idea on how we can get up the mountain quicker. I'll take Connie and Bismuth while Lapis and Peridot fly up there." Prism explained. "Uh Prism, no offense but isn't Bismuth a little too heavy to move?" Peridot asked to which she received a small glared from Bismuth.

"I can't let her climb by herself. Plus there might be some guards up there and speeding through them is the only option." Prism replied. Bismuth wasn't really sure about it either, but there wasn't enough time to debate about it. "Be careful Prism." Lapis asked. He nodded to her and she sprouted her wings before taking off. Peridot did the same only this time she added rocket boots instead of using her fingers as propellers.

Prism then took Connie's and Bismuth's hands before speeding off toward the mountain. As expected his speed was a little decreased due to Bismuth, but it was still just enough to allow him to run up the mountain. Upon making it toward the top Prism noticed Lapis and Peridot before catching up to them. Sunset was rising pretty fast so everyone had to move quickly because it was really dangerous to be in the jungle or on a mountain at night.

For the rest of the way everyone began climbing upwards, then as things couldn't get any worse a squadron of Gem Hornets appeared from the sides. There was a total of five and there was no way to fight them, but Peridot corrected that as she used her right arm to blast the hornets with plasma energy. Lapis flew off the mountain and hovered in mid air while dashing toward the bugs to fight them. Peridot managed to take down two while Lapis handled the same amount, but one remained and it had it's eyes set on Connie.

The hornet dashed toward her with it's stinger, but then Prism covered for her and allowed the stinger to get him instead. He released a painful scream before Bismuth grabbed the bug and crushed it immediately. Lapis then rushed over to Prism and took out the stinger lodged into his arm, this caused him to howl into the air but at the same time helped him before anymore venom could get into him.

Upon reaching a certain area of the mountain everyone took a rest while Prism placed his back against the rocky wall while covering his arm. "Prism I'm sorry, I should have done something." Connie said sadly. "It's okay. I'm not gonna let any of my friends get hurt, besides the leader needs to take all the pain while the rest move on." Prism stated. "Let us see how bad it is." Connie asked before Prism removed his arm and reveal a big purple mark where the Gem Hornet sting him.

"Is there any type of medicine that can help him?" Connie asked around. "I've seen those types of bugs before and believe me honey, it's gonna get worse." Bismuth replied. "The only antidote I know of is a mixture of the hornet venom, acid, and water. Lapis already has water, but we need to find the queens for the venom, the acid we'll figure out later. Prism is gonna be with me as we continue climbing. By my count we're almost there and we better move fast because if the venom gets into his system for too long, he'll turn into a hornet." She added while placing Prism on her back.

Hearing that made everyone else worry for him, so without wasting time everybody kept on climbing until they could reach the top. Along the way Prism grew mandibles from his cheeks and every time he opened his mouth they would close, so he had to only speak when necessary. His arm had also grew claws, but that didn't matter to him too much as the top was near their reach. An hour later nightfall had came.

Even though it was now night, everyone had made it to the top of the mountain. "Prism, how are you holding up?" Bismuth asked while placing him down. "I...I feel really weird, but we...need to find the others." He replied while spitting a little through the sentence.

His appeared was getting bad as he grew hornet wings and his mandibles had gotten larger. Lapis, Peridot, and Connie wished there was something they could do for him right now, but there wasn't and finding the queens were the only hope they had. At the very center of the mountain was a massive hive of Gem insects. Not only that but the queens were there too as they were checking up on their food; which was Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as the three of them were trapped in cocoons.

One of the queens was a hornet as expected, however the other looked like a centipede only it was massive, had gems on it's back, and had acid drooling from it's mouth. "Hey ugly crusts! Let go of our friends!" Bismuth yelled out which made the queens look at them. Both of them screeched into the air and signaled out their kin to attack the Gems. "Guys! Let's...fight them...together!" Prism said while getting into a stance.

Even though he was changing into a bug Prism was still going to save his family. The others couldn't agree more as they joined him. Within a second the five of them charged toward the insects and wasted no time squashing each and everyone of them. Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth placed their armor on to defend themselves while Prism couldn't due to his mutation. Connie handled herself pretty well as she slashed through every hornet and centipede in the area.

Prism used his boots to squash them and he couldn't really use his speed because of the mutation, but speed wasn't the only thing he was good at. An hour later twenty insects were defeated and their Gems laid on the ground. The queens screeched again from seeing this and decided to handle things themselves. Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth handled the hornet while Prism and Connie handled the centipede.

The hornet dashed forward and attempted to use it's stinger against the Gems, however the trio dodged the attack before Bismuth jumped toward it and knocked it toward the ground using her mallet arm. Peridot jumped in and used her plasma blasts to beat it, however the queen quickly responded to the attack by using her wings to dodge it. Lapis then flew in mid air and began having a stand off against the queen hornet. Both of them dashed toward each other to attack as the hornet used it's stinger again while Lapis used her smarts. As soon as the stinger got closer to her Lapis evaded it before doing a flip kick and knocking the queen into the ground again. Bismuth finished it up using her mallet arm again, however her attack was only enough to knock the queen unconscious since they needed her venom for the antidote.

Meanwhile for Prism and Connie, the queen centipede was pretty tough as it dashed it's head toward them while snapping his jaws. Prism and Connie moved out of the way to avoid the attack. It then attempted to do it again, but this failed as the duo jumped onto it's back before running over to it's head. Connie slashed it's head pretty hard and made the creature fall to the ground. Afterwards Prism kicked it's jaw pretty hard to make it wake up again as they weren't done with it. The queen centipede then spewed acid at them to which they avoided, but it kept on doing this for some time until an idea came up from Connie. "Prism, can you manage to use some of your speed to distract it?" She asked. "Why?" Prism replied. "Trust me!" Connie said to which Prism nodded. Using whatever he had left as his mutation was growing stronger, Prism ran around the queen while it was spewing acid. Suddenly a loud cry came up as it was shown to be Connie running while raising her sword before leaping into the air and defeating the queen with a powerful slash.

This caused it to immediately get poofed while the Gem fell to the ground. Meanwhile Prism stopped running before falling to his knees as the infection was getting stronger. "Guys! The antidote!" Prism yelled. Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth went to work on that by squeezing the venom from the queen hornet's stinger and placing it into a chemical container while also retrieving some acid that was around the area.

After mixing it with some water the fluids turned into a light red color. "Here Prism, drink this." Connie said, presenting the antidote. "Wait a minute. I know this is sudden, but am I really gonna drink venom mixed with acid and water?" Prism said as he didn't like that idea of a drink. "Alright mister picky pants, here." Peridot said while a pineapple slice into it. She had some stored into her limb enhancers in case Connie or any else wanted some and it seemed appropriate to present them now.

Prism was still unsure about the idea, but then his left eye began changing into a hornet's eye and he quickly took the container before drinking it. Surprisingly it tasted just like fruit punch. After gulping all of the liquid Prism's mutation began to stop as he slowly reverted back to normal. Lapis went first to hug him before repeatedly kissing his cheeks. Peridot and Connie joined in second as they hugged him next. Bismuth went last as her's was the tightest, but Prism handled it.

Once the group was finished they rescued the Crystal Gems and warped back to the barn where Steven was.

"Guys, you're back!" Steven yelled as he was running to his family with Pumpkin following. He jumped into his brother's arms while Pumpkin jumped into Lapis' arms. "Are you all okay? Did you beat the queens?" Steven asked. "They sure did!" Amethyst said. "Thank you Prism. You and the others did a amazing job in defeating the queens. We're forever grateful to you." Garnet said while offering her hand to him.

Prism shook it while blushing a little and rubbing his head. "Hey it's no big deal. Besides, I'm sure you guys would've done the same for the rest of us." He said before him and Garnet stopped shaking. "That's right! Thanks again though." Pearl said before hugging Prism.

"You're welcome, but it's really not just me. It was also Lapis, Peridot, Connie, and Bismuth. On my own it could have been impossible, but along with these girls we were able to deal with the odds." Prism stated before Pearl released herself from him.

"The Crystal Gems did it!" Steven cheered. "Wait I thought me, Pearl, Garnet, and you were the Crystal Gems?" Amethyst asked with confusion. "Actually...I think I have a way to settle that." Prism said. "Do you girls know how to do a pose?" He asked Connie, Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth.

They didn't know what what was taking about, but believed that they did and wondered if Pumpkin could join in to which Prism easily allowed. "Call us... The Alpha Crystal Gems!" He said while raising his right up. Lapis turned to her side to show her gem, Peridot and Connie raised up their right arms while doing the same for their legs, Bismuth flexed her left muscle while covering it with her right hand, and Pumpkin jumped up into the air with a proud bark.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of chapter 23.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. Also can I have more support with my stories if it's not too much to ask.**

 **PM me for any questions and leave a review if you want.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: What Lurks In The Deep

**Hi everyone.**

 **I'm truly sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

 **I hope this chapter can make up for it. :)**

Chapter 24: What Lurks In The Deep

Today felt pretty nice in Beach city. The sun was shining, the wind was flowing a little, and everyone was pretty happy. "C'mon Prism, we're almost there." Lapis said while walking through the docks and holding Prism's hand as his eyes were closed. "Where are we going Lapis?" He asked. "If I told you then it would ruin the surprise." She replied with a smirk.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Lapis said before Prism slowly opened his eyes. When he did he noticed Lapis in front of him, not only that but he also noticed Greg wearing a sailor hat while standing behind a boat. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Prism asked. "Well I was just enjoying some time to myself until Steven told me what you've been through after coming back from rescuing the others. It surprised me a bit, but I got over it and thought you, me, and Lapis would enjoy some time out at the sea." Greg replied.

"You bought a boat?" Prism questioned. "I _rented_ a boat. C'mon it'll be fun and I'll make sure to give you two some privacy when needed." Greg replied before winking. That stunned Prism for a bit before he looked at Lapis who was smiling. "Uh...that's cool dad, but I'm not so sure." Prism said while rubbing his left arm. "Prism it'll be fine. These last few months may have been a little crazy and surprising, but right now might be the perfect time to relax a little." Lapis assured.

Prism looked at her face and instantly caved into her cute smile. "Okay, you win. I'll go." He said before Lapis hugged him. "Alright everyone, all aboard the S.S. Lil Lappy." Greg said as everyone began to board the ship. When they began to sail Greg accidentally broke off a piece of the dock, "Do you think anyone will notice?" He asked around. "Hopefully not." Prism replied.

Within the beautiful seas there was nothing beyond the horizon but water, clouds, and a couple of seagulls. Prism was out at the far deck feeling the wind blow through his face, Lapis was reading though some books, and Greg was captain. "Hey Prism, Lapis, come up here." Greg called out before the two went toward the upper deck. "What's up dad?" Prism asked. "Son, I would like you to be captain." Greg replied before handing him his captain cap.

"Are you sure? Being in charge still kinda bothers me." Prism replied. "Nonsense." Greg said before putting the cap on Prism's head. "I believe you're a good captain, plus I need to go out and check on the engines so you two might want to stay here for a bit." He added before leaving the upper deck. Prism grabbed onto the wheel and made sure to not steer it unless he was told. "Hey Prism." Lapis called out. Prism looked at her before she sounded the horn that had a similar sound to a fart. They both started laughing hard as Lapis continued doing it for a few minutes, afterwards she stopped before walking over to his side.

"Pretty loud huh?" Lapis said loudly. "Yeah, and I think our hearing will be muffled for a while." Prism replied loudly. Greg returned to the upper deck after hearing the horn while Prism and Lapis went back to the lower decks. Some time later Greg decided to catch some fish to avoid any boredom with Prism by his side. "What are you guys up to?" Lapis said as she was walking up to them. "Just doing some finishing. Me and my sons did it lots of time back in the day. Want to give it a try Lapis?" Greg replied before handing her his fishing rod.

Taking the opportunity Lapis agreed before taking the rod and watching the line until something would get it. Two hours later Prism and Lapis stared at the water with bored expressions, but then the line began to move a bit. "Guys, I think I caught something." Lapis said before she began to reel in her catch. Unfortunately this catch was a fighter as it was tugging Lapis toward the edge, but Prism held her waist and Greg did the same with Prism before all three of them started to reel back hard.

It took a lot of effort and surprisingly the trio did it as they caught a massive fish. "Wow. Looks like lunch got a whole lot easier." Greg stated before releasing Prism as he did with Lapis. "You okay?" Prism said to Lapis. "I'm alright. Thanks for the help." She replied sweetly before Prism blushed a a little. A hour later Prism helped prepare lunch by using his saw blades on his boots. All it took was to throw the massive fish into the air (Thanks to Lapis) and jumping toward it while quickly slicing it with his legs.

Evening came about and Greg fell asleep while the others were still awake. Prism and Lapis stared at the beautiful sunset while standing side by side. "Today was a pretty good day huh?" Lapis asked him. "Yeah. It was." He replied before suddenly frowning. "What's wrong?" Lapis asked, noticing his expression. "Oh, it's nothing. Even though this day went pretty well, I'm still thinking about my kin." Prism replied.

Lapis sighed before holding his arm and replying, "Prism, everything is going to be okay. Pax is lost through the ocean and Ypex is somewhere we don't know yet. Even if they reappear we'll be able to handle them." She said with a soft tone. Prism released a sigh before looking at Lapis and smiling, "Thanks Lapis, but Pax and Ypex aren't my only kin." He said. "What do you mean?" Lapis asked with confusion. "Back on Home World there are two female Prisms. One is white and the other is pink. Their names are Lightning and Magenta, and they're my sisters." Prism replied while revealing a small secret to his girlfriend.

Lapis was very surprised to hear that and didn't really know to respond to it. "Are there more of you back on Home World?" She asked. "No. Me, my brothers, and sisters are the only Prisms left. The others were placed in bubbles by my mom and the rest were shattered during the Rebellion." He replied calmly. "Wow, I never knew. Sorry." She apologized. "Don't worry about it. I've made some mistakes in the past and did things I'm not proud of, but right now I'm with the girl I truly love." He replied sweetly.

Lapis smiled from that before hugging his arm as they continued to watch the sunset, but then a massive crash sound came up before the boat began to rock a little. Prism and Lapis held each other while wondering what happened, but then their answer was made by a sudden unexpected visitor. "Hello. Brother." The visitor said with narrow eyes.

"Pax!?" Both Prism and Lapis pointed out. "You remember me. That's good, because I haven't forgotten about our last encounter. Two months! Two months I was stranded out at sea while regaining my human form. I had to swim for two miles until I was rescued by a fishing boat. After that the only thing I thought about were my brothers. I already found Yellow, but you were mostly on my mind." Pax replied.

"You were following us?" Prism asked. "Only you brother. No matter how far you get I'll always find you. To be honest, we're not so different from each other. We're killers who do what needs to be done for Home World. Remember all those extraterrestrials we slaughtered? We were praised by our followers and were treated like heroes. We respected each other and wouldn't allow our comrades to die, but now everything is backwards. You don't kill anymore, that Lapis Lazuli is your fusion partner, and you've spent wasteful days enjoying life on this rock." Pax replied while approaching the two Gems.

"You are not going to hurt my boyfriend." Lapis said firmly while protecting Prism. "That's really cute, but this is between us!" Pax replied before knocking Lapis out of the way. "Lapis." Prism called out before going over to her, however he was stopped by Pax who punched him hard in the gut before punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground. "Why do you still need to kill me? Shouldn't you go and find Jasper?" Prism stated.

"No need. I already found her and she's busy with other problems, plus what we had was very nice and we both liked it, however work comes first and we both agreed to become Malachite again after I ended your life." Pax replied. "All you had was anger against me and Lapis, how was that good?" Prism asked. "Anger aside, we did talk to each other and we both admired our strengths and objectives. But enough of that, this time it won't be me who'll be the catch of the day." Pax answered before summoning his Crystalline guns and pointing one at Prism.

"Hey! Get away from my son!" Greg yelled out before running toward Pax with a crowbar in his hands. As he used it, Pax easily dodged it before knocking Greg out with his right elbow. "Dad!" Prism said with shock. "Dad? I didn't know you had family. That's really cute, but you don't deserve anything at this point." Pax replied before dismissing his weapons and picking Greg up. "If you want this meat sack back, then it's time we officially end this, brother. Meet me at the place where all Earth Gems were born, until then have a nice day." Pax replied before leaping out of the boat and diving straight into the water, disappearing in sight. Lapis also noticed this while getting up as Prism ran toward the side of the boat.

"Dad..." Prism said quietly before letting his hair cover his eyes. "Prism..." Lapis said before placing her hand on his shoulder. "I should've stopped him, but I...couldn't. I just...froze." Prism said before a tear fell from his face. Lapis noticed this before hugging him tightly. "I'm here Prism. We're going to get him back, I promise." She said softly. Prism returned her hug before the two looked out at the sunset.

 **End of Chapter 24.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will come up soon and I apologize for keeping you all waiting.**

 **:)**


	25. Chapter 25: Pushing Your Limits

**Hello readers.**

 **I've got a lot of time today so I thought to add some updates.**

 **Please enjoy this one because it is going to blow your minds.**

Chapter 25: Pushing Your Limits

Prism and Lapis returned to Beach City after their encounter with Pax. He took Greg with him and they were going to do whatever it took to get him back, however this was something the others couldn't know about, including Steven. Once the boat was back at the docks Prism and Lapis began to walk toward the barn, "What are we gonna do first Prism?" Lapis asked. "This is something I need to handle Lapis." Prism replied with a serious tone.

"What? You can't fight Pax by yourself. I'm coming with you." Lapis rejected. "No. If you come with me then the others will get suspicious about what we're up against. They can't find out, including Steven because he's going to tell the others anyway. I have to do this, plus I'm not going to do this on my own." Prism argued. "What are you talking about?" Lapis asked. "I'm bringing Lighting and Magenta with me." Prism answered. "What?! Prism, they're Home World Gems. They don't know much about Earth." Lapis said with a shocked tone.

"I'm only taking them to the Kindergarten, no where else." Prism replied. "Listen, I understand that you want to help Lapis, but please stay out of this. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you." He added. Lapis thought about it for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay, go. But you better come back alive." She said firmly. Prism nodded before they both shared a hug, afterwards he went over to the nearest warp pad and instantly teleported straight to Home World.

Minutes later Prism returned to the Crystal Castle behind his mother's throne. It looked like she wasn't there which was good since he didn't have time to explain his reasons for coming so abruptly. He began walking through the throne until he reached the exit doors and was encountered by Blue Pearl. "Prism?" She said with surprise. "Uh, hey BP. It's been a while huh?" He said nervously from seeing her. BP instantly hugged him while smiling before releasing herself, "It's so good to see you again. Blue Diamond is a little occupied with a meeting, but I can contact her if you wish." She said.

"No thanks. I don't want to interrupt my mom's business issues. More importantly I'm looking for my sisters Lightning and Magenta. Do you know where they are?" Prism replied. "Yes. They are at the gardens. Let me take you to them." BP said before guiding Prism through the castle. A while later as they arrived BP called them out, "Lightning. Magenta. Your brother is here to see you." Within a second Lightning and Magenta instantly appeared in from of them thanks to Lightning's teleportation.

"Brother!" They cheered with joy before hugging him again, afterwards they both kissed his cheeks to which stunned him for a moment. "Oh we are so happy to see you again, it's been so long." Lightning said with a smile. "Yeah...it has. I missed you both too." Prism replied, still stunned. "What brought you here today brother?" Magenta asked. Prism was very nervous to ask them this, but he had to so that he could save his foster father.

"I need your help. It's a little risky, but I think now is the time you two come to Earth with me." Prism replied. Hearing that made Lightning and Magenta widen their eyes before smiles grew on their faces. "Really? We're coming to Earth with you?" Lightning asked before Prism nodded. They both hugged him tightly from hearing that and got really excited, but calmed down when they noticed their sibling frowning. "What's wrong brother?" Magenta asked before her and Lightning released him.

"It's nothing. C'mon follow me, also BP could you not mention this to my mom. I don't want her to get suspicious." Prism replied before turning his attention on BP. "Of course. Anything you wish." She replied before bowing to him. "That's not really necessary BP." He said, referring to her bowing to him. She instantly stood back up before nodding in silence. Afterwards Prism guided his sisters toward the warp pad near Blue Diamond's throne and the trio instantly took off without any delays.

Minutes later they arrived back to the Kindergarten on Earth. "Well girls, here we are. Welcome to Kindergarten Prime." Prism said before walking off from the warp pad. The scenery horrified the girls before Magenta held onto her brother's left arm. "Brother...I've never seen this place before. I don't like it." She said with a frightened tone. "You two never saw a Kindergarten before?" Prism asked her before looking at Lightning.

"No. Me and Magenta never paid attention to what the Diamonds were doing. We only stayed in the gardens and trained together while doing things we were told to do by Holly Blue Agate." Lightning replied while walking toward her brother with a scared look. Looking at their scared looks made Prism feel worried for them, but he then held them close for comfort while smiling at them. "It's alright. I'm here for you girls, nothing is gonna happen to you two as long as I'm here. For right now we need to move so we can find Pax." He said calmly before letting them go.

"Pax? He's here? Is he in danger?" Magenta asked before Prism shook his head. "No. Things got complicated between us and Ypex. You two may not understand, but those two don't understand how life is important on Earth and everywhere else. I've protected this planet for 5,000 years and the most amazing things that came out from saving it are the creatures, the weather, the environments, the humans, and how you feel about them." He added.

Hearing all of this made Lightning and Magenta curious and interest in what else Earth had, but for now they needed to follow their brother so they could search for Pax. As they walked through the lifeless canyons Prism developed some interesting questions. "Girls." He said. "Yes?" They both said in unison. "What kind of weapons to you two wield?" He asked. "I carry an ax while Magenta wields a mace." Lightning replied before her and her sister summoned their weapons from their gems.

Seeing them surprised Prism as they walked, plus it was really interesting for him to notice that he and his siblings all carry different weapons that reflect how they are. Moments later the trio walked toward a large open area with several holes everywhere, plus they were seal by metal bars. "What the hell..." Prism said quietly before he slowly walked through the area and observed his surroundings. "Prism!" A voice called out to him.

Prism turned to the left and noticed Greg behind bars. "Dad!" He yelled before running over to him with Lightning and Magenta following. "Dad. You're safe." He said with relief. "Yeah, Pax only placed me here after we arrived." Greg replied before noticing Lightning and Magenta. "Uh Prism, who are these girls?" He asked. "I'm Lightning." She introduced herself. "And I'm Magenta. We're Prism's sisters." Magenta followed with a adorable smile.

"Brother is this a _human?"_ Lightning asked. "Yes. This is my other dad Greg Universe." Prism replied while introducing his sisters. Greg was very surprised to see Prism have other teenage siblings, but none the less he smiled at them before Prism attempted to break open the bars. "Ah, ah, ah, brother. We still haven't settled things yet." A voice called out. Prism, Lightning, and Magenta turned to where it came from and noticed Pax and Ypex directly behind them.

"Pax. This is only between us. Let my father go." Prism demanded. Pax chuckled from that before responding, "I'm declining that request hermano. Oh, and I see you brought the caged flowers." He said before looking at the girls. "We're not caged flowers Pax. I'm not sure what's going on here, but maybe we can all talk about this before things get ugly." Lightning responded, trying to reason the situation. "Negotiation won't work either my dear sister. I see you don't know what Prism's been through, so allow me to elaborate. Rose Quartz corrupted his mind, thinking that there are things on this rock that are worth protecting. In my response, it's still pathetic since the time me and Yellow restored his memories." Pax responded.

Hearing the name Rose Quartz surprised her and Magenta before they turned to Prism. "Brother, is that true?" Magenta asked. "No, it's a lie. Restoring my memories yes, but not about my foster mother. Rose Quartz is responsible for causing the Rebellion, shattering Pink and Green Diamond, and did so many things that even I don't know about. But, there is life worth protecting here. If not then my little brother would have never been born, I wouldn't found the love of my life, and more importantly I wouldn't have discovered that I had siblings." Prism replied strongly.

"Wow, that was very deep and well said Prism, but unfortunately things will need to go on our favor." Ypex stated before activating a switch on his arm. This caused several holes to be opened and from them came corrupted Gem monsters. "We've already got a army on our side. What can you three do?" Pax asked. "Lightning. Magenta. How good are you at fighting?" Prism asked while getting into a stance and summoning his Crystalline boots.

"We're experts at using our weapons brother. No worries." Magenta replied while her and Lightning got into stances as well. "Attack!" Pax ordered the beasts while Ypex shocked them so they would do as they were told. The monsters had no choice but to obey as they began to charge at the Prisms. They looked like furry rhinos and there were a total of twelve of them.

One of the beasts charged at Lightning, however she teleported just before impact. It tried again and the same results appeared, but then she ran toward the creature and slashed it hard with her slash. The beast poofed back into it's Gem before two more came rushing at her. After taking in a deep breath Lightning teleported extremely quickly while instantly taking out her opponents. Two more were poofed before their Gems fell to the ground and Lightning had to shatter them before they could re-spawn.

Magenta giggled a little while taking down her set of three as she levitated into the air before diving down and smashing each of the beasts heads. The beasts got poofed as well before she smashed their Gems so they wouldn't come back. Another set of three began to charge at her, but Magenta handled it with ease as she jogged toward them before leaping over one to strike at the other. She then threw her mace at the third one before it returned to her and she did a back flip before finishing off the final one and smashing all of their Gems.

Prism handled the last set of three while watching how his sisters fought. Clearly he was very surprised to see them smash Gems and would have completely disapproved, however the monsters they were fighting looked like they were beyond help, so he had no choice. He activated the saw blades on his boots that Bismuth gave him and skated through the ground while heading toward the beasts at fast speeds. After taking in a big gulp Prism used his legs to slice through the Gems that were located on the foreheads of the creatures before leaping into the air and deactivating the blades.

Once all twelve were defeated Pax, Ypex, and Greg were completely shocked. "Very impressive. You didn't hesitate to shatter those Gems." Ypex said. "They're beyond help brother. I've fought monsters before but I had to place them in bubbles for no reason. This time, there's no holding back." Prism replied. "Me and Lightning did it because we didn't want them around anymore, plus all corrupted Gems are to be executed immediately when spotted." Magenta informed.

Both Pax and Ypex chuckled from that before approaching their siblings. "Very good sister, you didn't miss a thing. Now that we're all here, let's finish this." Pax said before summoning out his Crystalline guns while Ypex brought out his wrist blades. "I really didn't want to fight you brother, but you've left us no choice." Prism replied before him, Lightning, and Magenta got into stances as did Pax and Ypex.

Each side glared at one another before they all began to run toward each other. Prism handled against Pax while his sisters dealt with Ypex.

 _(It Has To Be This Way From Metal Gear Rise)_

Ypex began to strike at the girls, but they protected themselves from his blades using their weapons. Once each of them gained some distance Magenta dashed toward him while raising her mace. Ypex dodged it before they both began exchanging clashes. Lightning joined in the mix with her ax as she released some strong slashes. Ypex blocked it as well before he was knocked into the ground by Magenta. He quickly got up as the sisters were charging at him, they each exchanged powerful clashes that went on for minutes until Ypex slashed through some of their clothing; such as their shirts. "Hey, I sewed these clothes myself, now you ruined them!" Magenta stated before pounding Ypex into the ground. "Magenta placed her heart and soul into these, there weren't bought from a store." Lightning added before grabbing Ypex and teleporting behind him before continuing it while kicking his sides with Magenta at her side.

Meanwhile Pax shot out numerous bullets from his pistols and directed them straight at Prism. Prism quickly dodged them before delivering strong blows to Pax's chest and face. Afterwards he kicked him hard into the ground before attempting to punch him again, however Pax expected this and quickly got up before punching Prism hard in the face, then released strong blows into his chest before sending off a uppercut. This made Prism stumble a bit before Pax summoned out his heavy artillery, two tommyguns combined with AK-47's. Pressing the triggers Pax unleashed a endless swarm of bullets that Prism really needed to avoid, so he did just that thanks to his super speed. Minutes later after the recoils were shown and the bullets were all used up, Pax breathed heavily while Prism did the same. "I'll admit, you keep surprising me brother." Prism commented. "Thanks, but friendly banter isn't going to save your life." Pax replied while running toward his brother while holding the tommyguns.

Back with Ypex, Magenta, and Lightning, Ypex was on his knees while being out of breath. The girls were the same as they all looked at each with firm looks. "You know, Prism told me that we all came from him and that he was the son of Green Diamond. At first I couldn't believe it since there was no logical evidence, but...after some thinking I discovered that he was telling the truth. Even if he's the son of the Diamonds, I'm still going to kill him because he is really ticking me off." Ypex said before getting up and charging at the girls. "Seriously? After all that?" Lightning said before her and Magenta blocked his attacks once more, however this time Ypex electrified his blades and severely electrocuted the girls as they were getting hit with a thousand volts of electricity.

 _(Song End)_

Prism noticed this before knocking Pax down and rushing over to the girls. Ypex then walked over to them and was about to strike his brother down, however in a instant Prism grabbed Ypex's right arm and slashed off his blade to which made his brother scream in pain since it was apart of him. Ypex then looked at his brother who was really mad right now and attempted to use his remaining blade to finish him, but Prism used his speed to quickly appear behind him before stabbing him directly in the chest and shattering his Gem in the process.

Ypex's body began to glow yellow with cracks appearing all over him, afterwards he faded from existence while his blade in Prism's hand did the same. Pax, Greg, Lightning, and Magenta were shocked at what Prism did, but it wasn't over yet. Prism quickly went over to Pax and grabbed his uniform, "Let's go for a run, brother." He said viciously before speeding off through the canyon while holding onto his brother.

All around the world Prism was moving faster then he ever did, he was showing Pax his true speed. Within a city he slammed him to a wall before punching his face a few times and speeding off again. In a long and beautiful meadow Prism threw Pax far as he bounced through the grass, then after the sixth bounce Prism grabbed him again and started moving as fast as the wind. While this was going on the news reported strange winds bursting through several areas around the world and nobody had a clue on what was going on, however Steven and Connie were watching the news and had a feeling that Prism was responsible.

At New York there was a parade going on and Prism smashed himself and his brother through several floats before moving on. Finally they both returned to Kindergarten Prime where Prism slammed Pax straight into a wall before he fell to the ground. "Had enough!" Prism yelled firmly. Pax slowly got up before spitting out some blood and looking at his brother, "Not even closer." He answered before running toward Prism.

Prism easily dodged it before flipping Pax over and slamming his body to the ground. Everyone around him was still surprised by everything going on, then things got brutal as Prism continuously punched Pax's face twenty times until his hands were bloody. Once he was done Prism angrily stared at his brother's beaten state before Pax manage to open his eyes, "Well, well, well. I...*cough* finally returned you back to how you where before. I guess...*cough* this is the part where you end my life. If so, then go ahead. To be honest, I never always hated you, it only occurred when you switched sides, but that doesn't matter anymore does it?" Pax said weakly while coughing a bit.

"I never wanted it to be this way, but you and Ypex forced me to release my inner self. For that, I can never forgive you." Prism replied before he raised his right leg and smashed Pax's Gem. Once it was done Pax began to glow blue before cracks appeared all over his body and he faded from existence while his shards remained. Once that was done Ypex's and Pax's shards went into Prism's since he was the core from where they came. Prism didn't care about that as he went over to where Greg was kept and broke off the bars with his right leg.

Greg then slowly walked out before he, Lightning, and Magenta stared at Prism with frightened faces. "Brother... I..don't know what to say from this point." Lightning said as she tried to speak. "You don't need to. I did what needed to be done and it was officially the only way. I'm so sorry that you all had to see me like that, and..." Prism replied before stopping as tears began to form in his eyes before falling down his face.

"My son..." Greg said as he tried to reach out for Prism, but Prism backed away from it. "I'm so sorry. You all should get out of here." He replied with a slight choked voice. "Brother, I'm sure we can-" Magenta said before getting interrupted. "No, you can't. It can't be helped. Right now I need to go somewhere else, a place that's more suitable for me. I never should have walked out of the Rebellion alive, so..." Prism said before speeding off.

He just...ran. Running was something he only knew and mastered, but then he decided to do something he never thought he'd do again.

 **I do not own the song I put in here, it's a suggestion to listen to when they fight.**


	26. Chapter 26: Nora Sibling Bonding

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Nora/Sibling Bonding

 _"It happened again. I can't believe I did it again. I thought I changed and became better, but I know that's a lie. I'm a killer and a murderer. I've killed my own brothers who had too much hate in their hearts for me. I had no choice, they harmed my sisters and they wouldn't let it go. Now their shards are apart of me. I didn't care that they did that. Right now I'm doing something a coward would do, run away. The only place I can go now that's beyond here is...the time stream."_ Prism thought as he ran through a empty ocean and opened up a wormhole.

He didn't care where he was going, it was better then to stay at the Kindergarten. Watching Greg, Lightning, and Magenta stare at him with those eyes of fear scarred him. The time stream was like a safe haven for him, all he had to do was to keep on running and everything would be okay. Sudden something grabbed Prism by his jacket collar and pulled him out of the time stream. When he crashed into his abrupt destination he slowly got up before noticing a strange person in front of him.

The person was male, he had a white beard along with white hair and light green eyes. He wore a dark green shoulder guard on his left side, he was shirtless, wore dark green pants, white sandals, and had a light blue ring on his right hand. "W-who are you?" Prism asked the figure. The male stared at him with a firm look before he chuckled, "Look at you. Still the same as before and even faster then I remembered." He said.

"Remembered? What are you talking about? How were able to pull me out of the time stream?" Prism replied with complete confusion. "You want answers?" The male asked before Prism nodded. "Very well, but this will shock you. I...am you father, Green Diamond." The being added, revealing his name. Hearing that made Prism go wide eyed before his jaw dropped. "You...are my father?" He asked nervously before Green nodded. "But...I don't see your Gem." Prism questioned.

Green showed him that his Gem was on his back before turned back to face him. "Wait, this doesn't make any sense. You're dead. How can you be here?" Prism asked. "Those are questions that I will answer in time, for now I'm here to teach you a lesson my son. You're running away from your problems again and dealing with them on your own. I did teach you that you'd need to learn how to do things by yourself, but I wanted you to change that perspective as you matured. You said you wish you never survived the Rebellion, well follow me and let's see if that theory is correct." Green replied before placing his hands behind him and walking off the grassy cliff.

Prism didn't know what was going on, how his father was alive, and why he was teaching him a lesson, but he followed him to see where this was going to go. As they left the cliff Green and Prism walked toward a familiar sidewalk and Prism realized that he was back home. "Wait a minute. Father, why did you bring me back here?" He asked. "It's not the home you know, you'll see once we get to the temple." Green replied.

As they made it back to the temple near the beach Prism suddenly stopped, "Wait Father, I don't think you should go there. And since when did you know there was a temple here?" He asked. Green sighed before looking at his son, "My son. Some times answers are to be found, not just by asking questions. Also you will be going in alone, for this is the lesson you need to witness." He said before he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and wind.

Prism wasn't expecting that and wasn't sure what the first lesson was about, so he decided to just wing it and go inside the house. When he did nothing around him looked any different, then suddenly the warp pad was activated and Prism stood completely still to see who was coming. Two unfamiliar beings appeared. One had short black curly hair, wore a pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle, blue shorts, pink sandals, and it was female with black eyes and light tanned skin. The other was male, he had short brown hair, brown eyes with glasses, a white collared shirt, black pants with brown shoes, had Rose's sword strapped on his back, and was African American.

When they noticed Prism in front of them the girl gasped before covering her mouth in shock and had tears forming in her eyes. "Prism...? Is...that...you?" She asked with a soft breaking voice. "How do you know my name? Who are you two?" He replied with a surprised tone. "Big Brother!" The girl said before jumping up and hugging him tightly. He was stunned for a moment before the girl released him, "Big brother, it's me Nora. I can't believe you're back, Conner can you believe this?" Nora said with excitement. "No, it's definitely a miracle." Conner replied with a smile.

"Nora? Conner? I'm sorry, but I don't know you two. Also why did you call me "big brother"? Prism said. Hearing that really surprised Nora before she replied, "You don't remember your little sister?" She asked. Prism widened his eyes from hearing that and got majorly confused before placing his right hand on his face. "Little sister? The only sisters I have are Peridot, Lightning, and Magenta. This doesn't make any sense. But...now that I'm getting a good look at her, she kinda resembles Steven a bit. Wait, does that mean..." Prism thought before placing his hand down.

"Nora, I'm really confused by this, and Conner what did you mean when you said it was a miracle for me to be here?" He said while looking at him. Conner got confused by that question before he replied, "You don't remember? You died during the large attack on Beach City. Me, Nora, you, and the others fought for months. Then at the conclusion you sacrificed yourself to save all of us. It was horrifying, and both Nora and Rose were devastated from it."

"Rose? Wait, mom is alive?" Prism asked with a surprised tone. "Yeah, her and dad are at the edge of the city. You want to go see them?" Nora replied. Not sure if that was okay to do that, Prism shrugged it off before agreeing to go with Nora and Conner. Minutes later at the edge of Beach City Rose and Greg were watching the moon while smiling together before a big gust of wind ruined their moment. Seconds later they both saw the people from the gust before getting the shock of a lifetime.

"Prism? It's you...your here." Rose said softly before her and Greg approached him while he released Nora and Conner. Suddenly both of them hugged Prism tightly before releasing him and looking at him with teary eyes. "H-how is this even possible? We saw you get shattered by Jasper, but now it looks like nothing happened to you." Greg said with happiness. Prism stared at his foster parents for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm not the same Prism you remembered." He said with a straight face. "What?! What do you mean?" Rose asked. "I think I know what's going on here. This may sound confusing to you all, but I'm from a different timeline." Prism replied. Hearing that surprised everyone before Nora came up to him and stared at his face, "You can travel through time big brother?" She asked before Prism nodded. "Yes. Where I'm from I had a little brother instead of a sister, Rose had to give up her form so she could exist, and..." He added before suddenly stopping to realize something. "Wait a minute. Where are the others? Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Bismuth, Lightning, Magenta, and...Lapis."

Those names stunned everyone around Prism for a few seconds before they all frowned. "Prism, come with me and Nora. There's...something you might want to see." Rose said before talking his hand and guiding him somewhere. Minutes later Rose took Prism to the barn, however it looked different to him because it looked old and worn out. Rose then opened the door and inside was seven glowing pink bubbles.

Prism walked closer to them and noticed that they were all Gem shards. This widen his eyes before he turned around to face Rose and his little sister. "What is this?" He asked while being a little scared to know. "I'm so sorry my child, but after you died the others went after Jasper, the one who was responsible for your death. Each one of them faced horrible fates and that ended their lives. Me, Nora, and Conner are the only members of the Crystal Gems left." Rose explained while walking toward Prism's left side.

Hearing this shocked him. He then felt to his knees and stared at the broken Gem Shards. He couldn't believe this happened and he wasn't around to stop it. Tears developed in his eyes before he looked up at Rose in silence. "Oh honey, don't cry. They did their best to fight, but it wasn't enough. So please don't cry, you have to be strong and move forward." She said before comforting him. "How can you say that after I just saw this? I never wanted this to happen." Prism replied before standing up.

"I understand, but it just happened. Jasper, Pax, and Ypex are still around and for some time they've managed to get even stronger thanks to Arsenal." Rose stated. "Arsenal?" Prism questioned. "Pax and Ypex mastered their abilities and when merged with Jasper they became a massive cyborg." Rose answered. Prism didn't know what scared him now. Killing his own brothers or hearing that one of them became a cyborg bent on complete destruction.

He then looked at Nora before asking her to come close to him. She did before he got a good look at her adorable face. "Nora, I may not know you for long, but I can honestly say that it's really amazing to meet you. Right now I'm not going to stand by while this happens, so how about we find Pax and his forces so we can finish them off." He said with determination which inspired Nora and Rose. "They're located in the snowy mountains. However they've got reinforcements guarding the forests and it's nearly impossible to get through without fighting them." Rose said.

"That's where I come in. Let's stop them before any innocent people get caught in the crossfire." Prism replied. Rose and Nora nodded before they wasted no time in going into the snowy mountains. Nora already prepared herself for the weather while Prism and Rose didn't need anything at all. As they walked through the minor snow storm they were suddenly ambushed by Gem monsters. Prism summoned out his Crystalline boots while Nora summoned her shield and Rose summoned her sword.

Prism zoomed through all four of them before Nora dived in and released spikes from her shield to strike at one of the beasts. Rose easily handled two of them using her sword as she had no trouble at all. Prism dealt with the last one by spinning around it and releasing a barrage of punches to it's side before hitting it hard on the head. Once all four were poofed the Crystal Gems instantly placed them in bubbles before moving on.

Upon moving even further through the snow the Crystal Gems found a massive area with no way to continue. There they noticed Pax, Jasper, and Ypex trying to tame the corrupted Gems. "Shut up and obey!" Pax yelled before punching the creature and making it cry in fear. "Ugh, finally. Seriously Jasper, do we really need these lost causes?" He added. "Pax we've already been over this. The answer is yes we still need them, plus they're almost ready for the large scale assault on that stupid city the Crystal Gems protect. Once that's wiped out we can turn it into a colony and alert the Diamonds to finally colonize this rock." She replied.

"We already got that Jasper, but we could have at least used my Gem Experiments for the army instead." Ypex stated. "No way. Those freaks aren't worthy. Besides these beast are better since they're not that mindless." Jasper replied. "Fine, let's just finish up and get this over with, I've got better things to do them nurture monsters." Ypex said as he continued attaching special collars on the monster.

Suddenly a big gust of wind appeared around them and knocked each of them away from the monsters, also the collars that Ypex installed were broken off and each of the monsters quickly roamed free without hesitation. Afterwards Pax, Jasper, and Ypex got up from the ground while wondering what happened to them and how their army got disabled and broken so quickly. The answer appeared right in front of them as Prism revealed himself with Rose and Nora coming to his side.

"Brother?! Impossible! You're suppose to be dead." Pax pointed out. "Sorry to disappoint you Pax, but I'm not the same brother you knew. For now I am not going to let you destroy this world and turn it into a colony." Prism replied while crossing his arms. As Pax, Jasper, and Ypex got up they glared at the Crystal Gems before deciding to finish them off once and for all. Together the three of them fused together to form Arsenal and she was exactly how Rose described her to Prism.

Arsenal had white big fluffy hair, had four eyes, her left side body was completely metal with a tommygun for the arm while her right side was normal. She was also light teal colored and carried and wrist Vulcan gun on her right arm. "Any last words before you all die?" Arsenal asked with a monstrous voice. Prism was very shocked to see this and was speechless to say anything, however he shortly stood his ground and glared at the fusion. "Yeah." He said before he looked at his foster mom and sister. "We are the Crystal Gems!" They said with pride before charging at Arsenal.

Arsenal began firing off her weaponry and Prism instantly took Rose's and Nora's hands to quickly dodge it. Afterwards he circled around Arsenal and created a small tornado around her before attacking her left leg. Once Arsenal felt onto one knee Prism kneed her jaw pretty hard before she grabbed him and started to squeeze the life out of him. "Let go of my son!" Rose demanded before jumping toward Arsenal and releasing a powerful slash on her chest to which also released Prism from her grasp.

Rose caught him and landed softly on the snow before Nora came up and they all looked back at their foe who struggled a little to get up. "Impressive. You've gotten better since the last time, however now is where you all die." Arsenal said before unleashing another barrage of bullets. Nora protected her mom and her brother by creating a massive bubble around them. The bullets just bounced off easily, but Nora couldn't hold it for long so a plan had to be made.

"Mom, what are we gonna do?" Prism asked. "There's only one option left. You two need to fuse with me." Rose replied with a serious tone. "What?! Uh...isn't there another..." Prism said before getting interrupted. "No, there's nothing left except fusion Prism. I understand that you're uncomfortable with it since I am your mom, but just look the other way and please accept this with me and your sister." Rose pointed out.

Prism looked at Rose and Nora before ultimately agreeing to the idea. Nora then released the bubble as Arsenal stopped shooting. Afterwards Prism and Nora distance themselves from Rose before they both began to dance toward her with Rose dancing as well until they ultimately fused. The fusion was a giant woman. She was light red with four eyes that had light blue pupils. She wore a white shirt with a dark red jacket, dark red skirt, bare feet, and had on a belt buckle with a red prism on it while her chest and belly button had Rose Quartzes. Also she had light pink hair.

"Well, looks like it's a fusion vs fusion. And who might you be?" Arsenal asked. "Call me, Scarlet Quartz. Now let's finish this!" Scarlet said with a cute determined voice while summoning her sword and shield. Arsenal couldn't agree more as the two giants collided. Scarlet protected herself with her shield when Arsenal released a powerful punch. She then pushed her back before attacking with her sword, but Arsenal blocked it with her tommygun arm before counterattacking with her right hand.

Scarlet took the hit and kneel down before Arsenal punched her right in the face. Afterwards she pointed her tommygun at her and fired off a shot, however Arsenal forget that Scarlet also had Prism's abilities and quickly appeared behind her before the bullet could hit her. Then with one quick thrust Scarlet pierced Arsenal with her sword. "Checkmate Arsenal. You lose, I win." Scarlet pointed out before Arsenal poofed and three Gems appeared on the snow which belonged to Jasper, Pax, and Ypex.

Scarlet then smiled from her victory before defusing back into Prism, Rose, and Nora. Nora then went over to the Gems and placed them in bubbles before sending them off to the Temple. "Wow. That went pretty well then I expected." Prism stated. "You see Prism, without you me and Nora wouldn't have stood a chance. You are important to all of us and I love you so much. I truly do as a mother and I just wanted to give you a new life so that you can start making your own beliefs and inspire those close to you." Rose said before looking at her son and kissed him on the forehead.

Prism blushed a little from that and understood what she said. Later on Rose and Nora went back to Greg while Prism returned to the grassy hill where his father pulled him out of the time stream. "So. Did you learn anything today my son?" Green said as he appeared behind Prism. Prism closed his eyes before smirking and turning around to see his father.

"Yeah. I can't always runaway from my problems. It's better to just talk to someone about it then handling it on your own." He said before Green nodded. "Exactly. Your birth mother and I had thought you would suffer from this one day, but I glad I was here to help. Now I need you to answer one final question: What kind of Gem are you going to be? Are you going to runaway from your problems and hide from them, or live with what you do and keep on moving forward?" Green said while crossing his arms.

Prism thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Moving forward." He said as Green smiled. "Now I really want to know dad. How are you here if you're dead in my timeline?" Prism asked. Green chuckled from that before answering. "I'm actually from the past my son. I sometimes take trips into the time stream myself. Then I noticed you suffering over failure and always running from what you did. I intervened so that you can learn that struggles are needed to make a better person and that you have people around you who can help your struggles, but not if you don't ask them."

Hearing that surprised Prism in more ways then one, then after sucking all of that in Prism asked his dad if he could do one more thing before going back to his timeline. Green nodded before Prism ran off toward the temple and noticed Nora sitting on the couch reading a book. "Nora." Prism called out before she looked at him. "Brother you're back." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, listen. I know this may sound hard, but I've gotta go back to where I came from. It was really cool meeting you for the first time and seeing how things would change if I had a little sister instead of a brother." Prism said while getting on one knee to look at Nora's face. Nora was surprised to hear that before embracing her brother one last time. "I don't want that. Please stay, I miss you, I can't feel empty again." She said with a sad tone.

"It's okay. Mom, Dad, and Conner are here for you. I'm really sorry, but I really don't belong here. I love you little sister." Prism said before embracing her back and kissing her forehead. They both released each other and Nora had tears developing in her eyes, but she was smiling as she understood why he had to do what needed to be done. Once that was cleared up Prism walked out of the house and started running toward the ocean.

Green appeared next to him and smiled as they both soon opened up a wormhole and traveled straight through it. Minutes later Prism and Green appeared back to the temple, only it was now night time. "Is this the right timeline?" Prism asked his father. "Yes. Remember that you don't have to do things on your own anymore my son. Talk to your family and they'll try to help you the best they can." Green responded.

"Does this also mean you need to return to the past and die again." Prism asked while feeling a little upset. "I'm afraid so. However I'm always in the time stream whenever you need any help. I love you my son." Green replied before hugging Prism. Prism hugged him back and was glad he got to meet his birth father. When their hug ended Green winked at Prism before speeding off into the time stream once more.

After he left Prism looked at the house in front of him before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. He then walked toward it and went inside to see his whole family there. Greg, Steven, Lightning, Magenta, Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst looked at the door before getting surprised to see Prism.

"Brother! You've returned!" Lightning cheered before her and Magenta hugged him tightly. He accepted it while the others joined in before releasing him. "Where have you been Prism? You've been gone for a day." Greg asked. Prism then placed his goggles on his eyes before looking down. "I...need to say something." He said with everyone listening.

Prism explained to everyone around him that he wasn't feeling good after killing his brothers, how he encountered his real father in the time stream, telling them about Nora and what happened after his death. "...And after that I said goodbye and he went back into the time stream." He said, finishing up his story before going outside. Everyone was clearly surprised to hear that before following him.

"Prism. First can you take off your goggles?" Lapis asked. Prism did and splashes of water came out as he was crying under them. "I really don't know what to say about that, but I'm here for you and so are everyone else." She said while holding his hand. "She's right. No matter what happens we all have each other and that will never change." Peridot added while going up and holding his other hand while smiling.

Prism stared at it before looking at Lapis who was doing the same. He then turned around at the others who smiled as well. Seeing this made Prism feel emotional as his heart was very happy until tears fell down his face and he grew a smile as well. "Thank you everyone. I'm glad I met all of you. Each of you taught me something new about myself and I'm grateful for that." He said kindly.

The others nodded before they all shared a large family hug. Once that was cleared up it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Lightning and Magenta stayed at the house while Prism, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth went back to the barn. Surprisingly those girls didn't cause any trouble for the others as Greg told Prism that he handled it when they came back from the Kindergarten. Tomorrow Prism suggested that he'll help them learn more about Earth since they wanted to stay with him.

At the barn Peridot opened up the door before her and Bismuth went straight to bed and quickly fell asleep, plus they were heavy sleepers so almost nothing could wake them up. Prism went to his bed and felt very relaxed, but then Lapis joined him by his side until she went on top of him and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Are you okay Lapis?" He asked. "I am, but...I want to try something tonight if you don't mind?" She asked nervously. Prism wasn't really sure what she was talking about before nodding anyway. Afterwards they both shared a long waited kiss, one that Prism really missed. It got changed when Lapis began to lift up his shirt and slowly took it off. He really didn't know what was going on until Lapis explained that she watched and learned from a old video tape on how couples shared their love for each other.

Prism went wide eyed from that since it was something Greg showed him if he ever wanted a girlfriend, and now he's really experiencing it. Lapis then slowly removed her crop to reveal her bra and blushed very deeply with Prism doing the same until they shared a passionate kiss. Minutes later they both stripped themselves and intertwined their hands while being under the covers, they gripped them tightly as they began their _Special Night,_ one which the both of them were never going to forget.

 **End of First half.**

It was early morning as the sun was slowly coming up from the horizon. Prism felt the warmth of the sun and slowly opened his eyes. As he did he noticed Lapis' bare back in front of him with his arms wrapped around her. He then noticed that he was shirtless and wasn't wearing any pants either. Memories from last night began to come back and he began to blush again before smiling warmly and getting more comfortable around his girlfriend.

Shortly after Lapis moaned a little before waking up. She looked at herself and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything while Prism's arms were around her. She couldn't believe what they did last night, however it didn't change how she felt about him as she smiled while blushing a bit. She then raised herself up before slowly waking up Prism. "Prism. Hey, are you awake?" She said quietly. Prism opened his eyes and noticed Lapis awake before releasing her and sitting up as well.

"Yeah. *Yawn* I'm a little awake." He replied before stretching a little. "How...did you feel about last night?" She asked a little nervously. "It was amazing Lapis. To be honest I think I needed it after everything that happened. Thank you." He replied before kissing her cheek. Lapis giggled a little from that while blushing a bit.

"Um...this may sound a little strange, but do you want to take a shower with me?" Prism asked. Lapis instantly nodded to that before the two grabbed their clothes and went straight to the back without making too much noise.

The water around them felt warm and relaxing, afterwards they both took turns washing each other since they were pretty active yesterday. After their union shower was over Prism and Lapis held hands while going back to the front of the barn before sitting down on the quiet soft grass. "Is there anything you want to do today?" Lapis asked. Prism thought about it for a moment before he replied, "Well I wanted to show my sisters around town and teach them a few things about Earth. I'm not sure if they want to stay here, but I'll give it a shot."

Lapis liked that idea before asking if she could come along. Prism nodded before Lapis spread her wings and they both flew toward the temple. An hour later they arrived at the house to see Steven eating some cereal while Magenta and Lightning were still resting. "Brother, hey good morning." Steven greeted. "Hey little brother, how was your morning?" Prism replied with a grin. "It was pretty good. Lightning and Magenta slept on the couch. When dad brought them here yesterday they said that they were your sisters, is that true?" Steven said before Prism nodded and went over to them.

"Girls. It's time to wake up." He said while calmly poking at each of their cute cheeks. Both girls moaned from it before they slowly raised themselves up and opened their eyes to see Prism. They instantly got excited and hugged him tightly. He returned it before chuckling a little. "Are you two alright? How did you sleep?" He asked. "It was really interesting. I feel so refreshed and calm." Lightning explained. "Yeah, I was also in this place filled with so many flowers and adorable animals. It was amazing." Magenta added with dream felt eyes.

Prism raised an eyebrow from that before realizing that she had a dream. Once that was cleared up he went over to the counter and took out some orange juice before grabbing four glasses and pouring some into them. "I know Gems don't need food or liquids, but do you girls want to try out some orange juice ?" He asked before taking a sip from his glass. "Orange juice?" Lightning questioned. "It's a very sweet and tangy substance. Try some." Prism replied.

Getting curious about it, Lightning and Magenta picked up the glasses before they began drinking it. Once they were finished they were they both had widened eyes before placing the cups down. "Brother... This stuff is amazing!" Magenta said cheerfully with Lightning agreeing. "That's good. Now I would like to know if you girls want to stay here or go back to Home World?" Prism asked, getting right to the point. Hearing that surprised the girls before they began thinking about it.

"Well, we're not sure. After what happened with Pax and Ypex me and Lightning thought about staying with you, if you want us to. If not then we'll go back to Home World." Magenta said with a straight face. "I don't you two being here, but if you are then I'll need to teach you a few things so you'll understand a little more about Earth." Prism replied with a assuring smile. "Are you sure brother?" Steven asked, unsure about the situation. "Yeah. A little bonding with my sisters isn't that bad, plus I would like to learn a little more about the both of you if you don't mind." Prism replied before placing his attention back on the girls.

Lightning and Magenta liked that idea and nodded to it. A while later Prism and Lapis guided them toward the beach to begin their little adventure. A small gust of wind flew through their hair while each of them closed their eyes and felt relaxed by the rays of the sun. "Brother, what is this soft stuff we're standing on?" Lightning asked with pointing down. "That's called sand. It very smooth and shapable. However when it get's really hot it's like torture for your feet." Prism replied while getting down on one knee and played with the sand for a little bit.

Magenta did the same thing and began to like it. "Interesting. Is the whole world made of sand?" Lightning asked. "Not really. Only islands and beaches have sand. The ocean does too, but you'll have to dive in very deep to see it." Prism replied before getting up. Lapis began to think for a while until a idea came into her head. "Prism do you think it's alright if we all went somewhere and explore a bit?" She asked. "Good idea. C'mon girls, I've got the perfect place for you to see." Prism replied before he, his girlfriend, and sisters followed him toward the barn.

After using the warp pad they ended up at the Sky Spire where the Crystal Gems retrieved the Heaven Beetle. "Wow. Where are we?" Magenta asked. "This is the Sky Spire. C'mon follow me." Prism replied before walking off. The others followed while Lightning and Magenta were breath taken by the scenery. "Lapis Lazuli." Lightning called. "Yes?" Lapis answered. "You seem to know my brother well. How long have you known him?" She asked.

"A few months. He saved me from being trapped inside a mirror and from being held captive by evil Home World Gems. Plus this is a little embarrassing, but he's also my first fusion." Lapis answered before grinning a little and looking away. "You two can fuse?" Lightning asked with shock before Lapis nodded. Hearing that got Lightning interested before wondering what their fusion looks like. A while later the four gems made it toward a big chasm with floating platforms up ahead.

"This that the Sky Spire?" Magenta asked. "Yeah, pretty big huh?" Prism replied. "Can we all go there?" She asked with excitement. "I don't know. Last time I was here me and Steven got eaten by a giant bird before getting rescued. It might be a little dangerous." Prism replied with second thoughts. "Please brother. We want to see the inside." Lightning said before her and Magenta gave him begging eyes. Prism sighed from it and caved in before nodding in agreement.

Both sisters were thankful from that while Lapis and Prism were still unsure. The four of them began to jump through the platforms one by one, then Magenta jumped on one with Prism on it and made him tumble off. The girls gasped from that before Magenta jumped off and quickly caught her brother before placing him back onto the platform. "You can fly?" Lapis questioned with a surprised tone. "Yeah. Sorry for doing that." Magenta replied before apologizing to Prism.

He accepted it before they all continued going toward the spire. Once they all got inside they traveled toward the top before noticing the small beetle house in the very middle. "So girls, what do you think?" Prism asked before pointing down and showing his sisters a massive view of the area. Everyone was amazed by it and it looked very beautiful. The four of them stared out into the sky before a few questions came up from each of them.

"So if Magenta can fly, then what can you do Lightning?" Lapis asked. "I can teleport." Lightning replied before warping toward the other side of her brother. Lapis was surprised by that before growing a smile. "Thank you for showing us this brother. Back home me and Lightning only stayed at gardens." Magenta said with a bright smile. "You two never saw any other places?" Prism questioned. "No. Pink and White Diamond only wanted us to stay there and train while mastering our unique abilities." Magenta replied before her smile went away.

"Wow. Well I won't keep you two locked up. You can go where ever you want with nobody holding you back. I can show you those place and teach you that Earth isn't that bad." Prism said with a kind smile. Lightning and Magenta had never heard that before in their life. It caused them to smile again before they hugged Prism again, only this time it was softer and more caring. "Thank you. Also can you show us what type of fusion you and Lapis can do?" Lightning asked.

Prism was surprised to hear that, but nodded before looking at Lapis who agreed to it. Taking in some space both Prism and Lapis slowly took each others hands and intertwined them while looking into each others eyes and smiling. Then Prism twirled Lapis around before slowly putting her down while he was holding her back. Once that was done they fused and Aquamarine appeared.

"Nice to meet you. Lightning. Magenta." She said with a smile. Both girls were surprised to meet her, afterwards they both began wondering if they could try fusion too, but that will come at another time.

Later on Aqua, Lightning, and Magenta flew through the skies and were very happy to spend time together.

 **End of Second half.**

 **End of Chapter 26.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed what happened here.**

 **See you guys later.**


	27. A Day With Amethyst By The Numbers

**Hello everyone.**

 **It's time to take a break from all the serious situations for a while and try out something new.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 27: A Day With Amethyst/By The Numbers

It was a bright and shining day at Beach City.

Prism went walking for a bit until he went toward the temple and took a seat on the couch with Amethyst by his side. "Hey Amethyst." He said with a bored tone.

"S'up dude." She replied with the same response.

"Where are the others?" Prism asked.

"Garnet, Pearl, and Steven went out on a mission while I stayed behind. How are the Alpha Crystal Gems?" Amethyst replied.

"We're good. The others are teaching my sisters about acting like humans and what makes Earth amazing. I decided to give them some space and came here, plus I'm really bored." Prism said before slipping down the couch a bit.

"How can you be bored? You have super speed man, I thought it would make you hyper active everyday." Amethyst questioned.

"Yeah. It comes and goes at times. Also I don't need to use it everyday, only when I really feel like it." Prism replied before getting up and stretching a bit while coming back down.

Amethyst understood that before the two stared at the ceiling until Prism came up with an idea. "Hey, do you wanna hang out today? We don't really talk much and it's better then just sitting around." He suggested.

Amethyst thought about that for a moment before she nodded and jumped off the couch. "Sure dude, I'm game." She said with a smile.

Minutes later both Prism and Amethyst began walking through down looking for something to do. Up ahead Prism noticed the music store he and Lapis went to on their first day and suggested to Amethyst that they should start there.

She took interest to it before the two began walking there. When they went inside they both began looking around at the instruments and CD's before Prism noticed a set of headphones and placed them on to hear some beats.

He began to really get into the music while Amethyst looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, what are you doing?" She asked but got no response since Prism was too busy.

She tugged onto his shirt which made him stop bobbing his head and place the headphones on his neck before turning to Amethyst. "Oh sorry Amethyst. You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing?" She asked.

"Listening to beats. Wanna give it a shot?" He replied before handing the headphones to her.

Amethyst got curious and always wondered what type of music Prism listens to, so she accepted his offer and took the headphones before placing them on. After that she was hit by pounding beats that kissed your soul.

She went wide eyed from what she was listening to and grew a smile before closing her eyes and bobbing her head to the music. "Wow dude, this stuff is awesome. You should have introduced this stuff to me long ago." She said loudly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to start now does it?" Prism asked, but Amethyst didn't response as she was getting sucked into the music. Ten minutes later she removed her headphones before placing them back where they came from.

"What do you want to do next?" Prism asked.

"Wanna get some food? I'm starving." Amethyst replied while placing her hands on her stomach.

Prism nodded to the suggestion before they left the store, but before Prism left he noticed something that caught his eye and thought Amethyst would like it.

Later on at the boardwalk Amethyst and Prism got from fries before walking toward the beach. "Hey Prism, wanna try some of my fries?" Amethyst offered.

Prism raised an eyebrow due to him having fries of his own, but he accepted them and took a few bites. When this happened his face suddenly turned red and he gasped before screaming in pain due to how hot the fries were.

"Too spicy? Must've been the fire salt I added." Amethyst said before showing Prism a vial of red fire salt.

Prism quickly reacted as he went toward the ocean and immediately jumped into it. A moment later he came out soaking wet while scrapping out his tongue from drinking sea water. Amethyst laughed out loud from the joke she pulled off while Prism went up to her with narrow eyes.

"Very funny Amethyst. So what do you want to do now? It's your pick." Prism asked.

After Amethyst's laughter died she wiped away a tear before thinking about their next activity. "Hey, how about a little sparring match? I wanna see if you can handle a Gem like me." She said while placing her hands on her hips.

Prism liked that idea, mostly because he never fought Amethyst for fun before and wondered how tough she was against him. They both went toward the sky area and took their stances to begin their fight.

"Ready?" Amethyst asked before pulling out her whip. "Ready!" Prism replied, summoning his Crystalline boots.

Amethyst then turned herself into a spinning ball and began to dash toward Prism. He dodged it before she tried again and it ended with the same results.

"I swear I've seen someone else use that move before." Prism thought before Amethyst jumped up and wrapped her whip around Prism before slamming him against a stone pillar.

"Not too bad. But I can do better." Prism stated before using his speed and circling around Amethyst to constrain her like before.

"Oh not this time." Amethyst stated before she admitted fire from her whip and it caused Prism to stop running before crashing into the ground.

"Aw, this that all you've got?" Amethyst asked with a smug smile.

"Not even close." Prism replied before showing Amethyst a new trick.

He vibrated his body so fast it allowed him to phase through her whip. Amethyst went wide eyed from seeing that before Prism used his speed again and quickly attack her by landing quick jabs to the chest before getting the last one to her face.

Amethyst struggled to get up while Prism looking at her with a smirk. "Do didn't see that coming?" He asked before using his speed again and went toward a pillar before jumping off of it and prepared a diving kick toward Amethyst.

She noticed this before transforming into her Puma appearance and instantly jumped toward Prism. She dodged his kick and grabbed his body before landing a powerful pile driver on the ground.

Afterwards she grabbed his legs before spinning him around and throwing him at another pillar. "Well, never thought I'd see the Puma again." Prism said before getting up with a few bruises on his body.

"Well he's ready to pounce and calm the vortex." Amethyst said before charging at Prism. He charged at her as well while they both smiled and unleashed a powerful shockwave once their attacks collided.

An hour later both Prism and Amethyst stared at each other while being out of breath. Amethyst chuckled a bit before speaking, "Wow, you're just as strong as me. Last time was under different circumstances, but now I see your real strength."

"Thanks. I...saw it...from you as well." Prism replied while breathing between his words.

Amethyst smiled from that before an idea came up in her head. "Hey, do you wanna watch Lil Butler with me?" She asked.

"What's Lil Butler?" Prism questioned.

Amethyst grew a wide smile before she took Prism to her room and placed a tape in a TV before pushing the play button. As they watched the program Prism began to understand what was going on.

"So basically a family has a baby butler and he does all the work for them?" He asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, but they also have hilarious adventure and funny moments." She replied with Prism nodding.

Thirty minutes later the episode was done and both Prism and Amethyst stretched out their arms from the long day they had. "Today was pretty good huh Prism?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, oh here. I want to give you something." Prism replied before summoning a item from his Gem and giving it to Amethyst.

She got curious from seeing it and quickly opened it before gasping to see that it was a pair of purple headphones. "I saw them at the store early today and thought to give them to you since you began to like dubstep. I hope you like it and maybe we can hang out again if you want." Prism said with a kind smile.

Amethyst didn't know what to say. She really did have fun with Prism today and now even happier to have a pair of headphones of her own. "Thanks Prism." She said before suddenly hugging him.

This surprised him before he closed his eyes and accepted it before hugging back. Afterwards they separated before Amethyst blushed a little, "Tell anyone about this and I'll knock you into next week." She said, putting on a tough act.

"Promise." Prism replied before getting up and walking out of her room. He didn't care if it was messy because he knew Amethyst wanted to be herself and he couldn't have it any other way.

After Prism left Amethyst placed her new headphones on and there was a song playing on it right now. She went wide eyed from it before getting up and danced to the beats while closing her eyes.

One day, they'll definitely need to hang out again.

 **End of first half.**

At the barn Prism was writing off some numbers on the chalk board and connecting them to each letter in the alphabet. Basically this was something he'd do to upper increase his intelligence.

"Good morning brother. Uh, what are you doing?" Peridot said while standing beside her brother.

"Oh hi Peridot. I thought today I should try to exercise by brain instead of just my body and speed." Prism replied.

"Okay. So what is all this?" Peridot asked.

"There are a total number of twenty-six letters in the alphabet and each one connects to a number. A=1, B=2, C=3, D=4, etc." Prism explained while he continued writing.

Peridot began to get interested in this and asked her brother if she could join him. Prism accepted her offer before speeding off to get a desk so his sister could take a seat while learn.

"Okay Peridot. Lesson number 1: What does 21, 14, 9, 22, 5, 18, 19, 5, equal?" Prism asked while showing her the numbers.

Peridot began thinking about that for a few seconds before coming up with a answers. "Universe. Clearly U=21, 14=N, 9=I, 22=V, 5=E, 18=R, and S=19." She said wit a grin.

Prism was surprised by that type of knowledge before showing Peridot a smile. "Good. How about today we focus only on numbers and see how much we can learn." He suggested.

"Interesting. Okay let's try it." Peridot replied.

For a while Prism and Peridot had been trying numerous things related to numbers, even doing a few math problems along the way.

"Okay, final question. If 5x7= 35, 6x6=36, and 8x8=64, then what would be the outcome of 69x9?" Prism asked Peridot.

Peridot had memorized the numeron sources and outcomes, but never something this far. Thinking really hard on this Peridot came up with the answer. "621!" She stated.

Prism did the math and realized that she was indeed correct. Once that was settled they both gave out a high five.

Afterwards they just thought to be glad that this was a good time for them to spend time with one another, plus numbers really don't hurt once all the facts are in place.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of chapter 27.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	28. Adventures At The Supermarket

Chapter 28: Adventures At The Supermarket

Today was a very special day for Lightning and Magenta, they were going to a new location besides the house and barn.

On the roads of Beach City Prism was driving the Supremo with Pearl in the passenger seat and both Lightning and Magenta in the backseats. "I'm impressed Prism, I've never noticed you could drive a car." Pearl commented.

"Thanks. Dad actually gave it to me as a gift, saying that I could use it whenever I want as long as I don't damage it in anyway." Prism replied.

"Brother, where are we going again?" Lightning asked.

"We're going to the supermarket to get some more food for Steven. My dad wanted me to do it, I wanted Pearl to come along, and I thought you girls should too. It doesn't hurt to get out of the house for a while." Prism replied while focusing on the road.

After receiving that answer Lightning just stared out at the window while Magenta was chewing something. "What are you chewing sister?" Lightning asked. "Gum. I read one of the books Lapis gave to us and it said that most teenage girls chew gum whenever they're bore or do it for distractions. Want a piece?" Magenta replied while handing her sister a piece of gum.

Lightning took it before analyzing it. Once she removed the wrapper she smelled the gum before placing it into her mouth and chewing it. Once she did she was surprised by how it tasted and continued chewing it with pleasure.

A while later Prism, Pearl, Lightning, and Magenta arrived at the supermarket. Once they got out Prism placed his attention on his sisters, "Okay girls, before we go in there are a few things you need to understand, okay?" He said with the girls nodding.

"We're just going to get a few things and then come back here, so no powers, no weapons, and more importantly please try to not attract too much attention. Okay?" He added.

"Why can't we use our powers brother?" Magenta asked.

"Because it would cause a scene and people will start to stare at you. Plus they don't know about the Alpha and Prime Crystal Gems, so we need to remain in secret." Pearl explained.

Magenta and Lightning didn't really understand any of this, but they were still learning about Earth customs and it was best for them to listen rather than getting into trouble. As the quartet walked toward the store Prism grabbed a blue cart before they all went inside. When they did Lightning and Magenta were amazed by how big the place was and seeing so many different things at once.

"Pearl. I'll take Magenta with me and get the food. Can you handle getting light bulbs, paper towels, and soap with Lightning?" Prism asked.

Pearl was surprised to hear that and how she had to watch one of Prism's sisters while getting a few things, nonetheless she nodded to his suggestion before they began splitting up. Magenta and Lightning were a little frightened by this because they've never spent a second apart, so this was highly new to them and difficult to do.

At the produce section of the store Prism asked Magenta to watch the cart while he went to get some apples and mangoes. Magenta nodded while still feeling a little uncomfortable not seeing Lightning around her.

Magenta started thinking for a little bit before she began to rock the cart back and forth for amusement. She then began wondering about it before developing a idea.

Prism came back a few seconds later with bags filled with fruit while noticing that Magenta wasn't around. He looked around to search for her until he saw her riding around the store while driving the cart. "Hey brother look! I'm driving too!" She said with glee.

Magenta, stop. Slow down or you're gonna-" Prism said before Magenta crashed into a free samples stand. Prism rushed over there while noticing his sister having some red Popsicles on her body. He helped her up before apologizing to the samples lady for what happened, and surprisingly she wasn't too upset about the circumstances and offered a clean Popsicle to Magenta.

"You're offering me something even though I destroyed something precise to you?" Magenta questioned.

"It's okay deary. Accidents happen, now here you go for your troubles." The samples lady replied kindly.

For Magenta this was very uncommon, but she accepted the Popsicle before giving the samples lady a small smile. Afterwards her and Prism left the area to avoid other problems while going back to what they were looking for.

"Magenta, that was really dangerous. Someone could've gotten hurt." Prism said, scolding his sister.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid boredom and I went with my instincts rather then my head didn't I?" She replied while feeling upset from her actions.

"At least you're okay, that's all that matter to me. Promise me you'll never do that again." Prism said with a small smile.

"Okay. I'm really sorry brother. Please don't punish me." Magenta replied.

Prism stopped for a moment before looking back at his sister. "Magenta it was only one mistake. I'm not going to punish you because of it. Where'd you get that idea?" Prism stated.

"Back on Home World me and Lightning would make a few mistakes or try to go on missions to help keep our home alive, but we would get caught and our Diamonds would punish us by making us fight each other, being trapped with a corrupted Gem for 72 hours, or get beaten by the other Prisms and do nothing but accept them." Magenta replied before having flashbacks of those horrible memories.

This shocked Prism for a few minutes before he took it all in. "Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that Magenta. I'm not that type of Gem who would do that to you or Lightning. You and her are free now. You can do whatever you want and no one will tell you otherwise." Prism replied strongly. "Eat your Popsicle. It'll help you feel better." He added.

Magenta nodded before chomping off a piece of her Popsicle. She grew a smile from eating it and showed it to her brother. He returned it before getting some bread and went toward the check out line.

Meanwhile Lightning and Pearl were at the far back looking for the things they needed. At the bathroom aisle Pearl grabbed two bars of soap while Lightning took three shampoo bottles, each being for Steven, Greg, and everyone else if they ever thought about taking showers.

"So...who do you belong to?" Lightning asked Pearl, trying to make a conversation.

This startled Pearl for a moment before she replied, "No one. I'm my own Gem."

"Oh. How long have you known my brother?" Lightning asked.

"5,000 years. Me and the other Crystal Gems found him in a cave with no memories. Rose took him in as her own and cared for him like her own child. I never understood why she liked him liked that, but over time I understood. She really wanted to have him and Steven. In the modern age he began acting like a teen and stopped listening to us, it got really irritating, but he managed to change after we talked to him." Pearl replied while showing a smile.

"Rose? As in Rose Quartz? The Gem that started the Rebellion?" Lightning asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes. Her." Pearl answered with her smiling fading. "Do you hate her as well for what she did?" She added.

Lightning thought about this for a moment before she eventually responded. "Actually...I'm glad she did. I am mad that she shattered Pink Diamond and Green Diamond, but if that never happened then me and Magenta wouldn't have been able to see our brother again. I'm not mad, but I do have mixed feelings about this." Lightning answered honestly.

Pearl nodded to her answer before they went over to get some light bulbs. As they did they started to like each other a little and Lightning was happy to see a Pearl have her own choices rather then just being servants.

Once they got all of the items that they needed both Lightning and Pearl went toward the checkout line with Prism and Magenta. The quartet then went back outside and placed their items in the truck of the car before going inside and buckling up to go back home.

Prism decided to take the long way home because he just felt like talking to those around him. "So Pearl, was Lightning okay?" He asked.

"Yes. She behaved herself while asking me about where me and the others found you. Other then that she was perfectly okay." Pearl replied. "How was Magenta?" She added.

"I was okay. I did cause a little bit of trouble, but it quickly got resolved and I got a Popsicle." Magenta answered with the empty Popsicle stick in her hand.

"That's...good." Pearl replied with Magenta smiling.

"Girls, I don't know what's going to happen next. I don't know what else Home World is going to do, but there has to be a change to all of this. No matter what happens next, we have to fight for what we believe in and protect those we care about, understand?" Prism said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes brother. And...I... _we're_ glad that we're able to be with you. I hope we receive a future where everyone is happy." Magenta replied.

"I'll happen. We'll take care of you girls. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around." Prism stated with a grin.

Pearl, Lightning, and Magenta smiled from hearing that. Pretty soon everything will change for the better of everyone.

 **End of Chapter 28.**

 **I hope you all liked it and received a little insight on what Magenta and Lightning had been through while growing up on Home World.**

 **See you all soon.**


	29. Log Dates Training With Garnet

Chapter 29: Log Dates/Training With Garnet

Some time has gone by for both the Prime Crystal Gems and Alpha Crystal Gems.

So far everything was smooth and calm, nothing too important came up other then hunting down corrupted Gems and keep them in bubbles.

Today Prism and the Alpha Crystal Gems had been working on the barn for a while, mostly keeping it clean and having it look okay.

Lapis was watering the vegetables, Prism used a mow to make more sections for the produce, Peridot was using the tractor with Bismuth helping her, Lightning pulled out old weeds and placing them in a bottomless one everyone made to dispose their waste, and Magenta was playing with Pumpkin.

"How's it going Lapis?" Prism asked while taking a break.

"I'm okay. I think the vegetables are well watered." She replied while stopping the water flow.

"That's good. You know, I think we might be done for the day." Prism said before placing the mow down and stretching out his arms.

Lapis agreed to that before her and Prism went over to the barn to rest.

"Hey brother, guess what?" Magenta said with excitement while holding Pumpkin.

"What is it?" He replied.

"I taught Pumpkin how to fetch. Watch this." She said before putting Pumpkin down and grabbing a nearby stick. "Go and get it!" She yelled as she threw the stick with Pumpkin chasing after it.

Pumpkin then cutely walked back and placed the stick down before happily barking.

"That's very impressive Magenta. Usually he would just sleep around or Peridot would teach him how to say "clod"". Prism said with a small grin.

Magenta was glad to hear that and smiled.

A while later after everyone was finished with their chores they had a campfire.

"Well, today went by pretty fast don't you think?" Bismuth asked around.

"Well for me, it was a little slow." Prism replied.

"Really brother? How can it be slow for you?" Peridot asked.

"When you have super-human speed everything around you just moves in slow motion, and it does come in handy when someone drops something or when you're solving a problem with enough time on your hand." Prism explained.

Those around him were interested in that before a important question came up.

"So, Lightning. Magenta. How were your lessons on Earth and how people act?" Prism brought up.

"It was interesting. Lapis did give us a book about it and both Peridot and Bismuth showed us the rest." Lightning replied.

"I collected all of our lessons with my logs. Would you like to hear them brother?" Peridot added.

Prism nodded before Peridot began.

 _Log Date: Day 61_

 _"It has been over two months since I was now stuck on Earth. It isn't that hard or bad due to me being with my brother and helping the Crystal Gems. At first I was skeptical at helping them, but overtime I came to the agreement to help them protect this planet after I witnessed it's beauty._

 _Today is also where me and the others teach Lightning and Magenta how to act a little human like my brother once did for me."_

"Okay. Today is where we teach you two the basics of human culture. Now the first lesson is about introductions, so I'll go first." Peridot said before approaching the two. "Hello. My name is Peridot. Nice to meet you." She added while raising her hand out to them.

Lightning and Magenta looked at it before taking turns shaking it. "Nice to meet you Peridot. My name is Lightning. This is my sister Magenta. We're also sisters to Prism in case you're wondering." Lightning said.

"Of course. I already saw the similarities." Peridot replied.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli." Lapis introduced herself.

"I'm Bismuth. And this little guy is Pumpkin." Bismuth introduced herself before showing the girls Pumpkin as he barked.

"Ohh... It's so adorable." Magenta said before picking up Pumpkin and holding him before he licked her face.

Lightning didn't know how to respond to that, but when she went over to the creature it barked at her before jumping into her arms and licking her face as well. She smiled a little from that as everyone else laughed from what Pumpkin did, apparently he's always welcome to new people as long as he can lick them.

 _Log Date: Day 63_

 _"Two days have passed after my sisters did their introductions. Today is where we, mostly I teach them about earth clothing."_

"What are we learning today brother?" Lightning asked.

"Well... Today is where you two get to try on some new clothing." Prism replied.

"New clothing? What's wrong with what we have now?" Magenta asked.

"Nothing, but I thought a little change wouldn't hurt. Here, I got these from my dad's van. During some of his concerts back in the day ladies would always throw their clothes at him. I really never understood it, but it's lucky that you guys get to try them on if you want." Prism replied.

Lightning and Magenta really didn't understand it, but thought to try it out since they wanted to stay on Earth for their brother. Prism handed Lightning a plain white shirt, black pants, and a lightning necklace to add style. Magenta received a pink short shirt, a jean skirt, and two pink ribbon hair clips.

Prism went outside to watch since he wasn't allowed to show them how to dress, which was okay for the girls since it would be pretty embarrassing. Ten minutes later they both came out with their new clothes and Prism was really amazed by them, they both looked really cute in them.

"Wow. You both look really amazing." He commented.

They blushed from his words before grinning, plus they did admit that they both looked great.

 _Log Date: Day 64_

 _"This is Bismuth. It looks like it's my turn to be with the girls. Even though they're Home World Gems they don't act like them and they both seem amazed by what we provide as the Alpha Crystal Gems."_

"Okay girls, I wanna see what you two are made of." Bismuth said while turning her hands into mallets.

"You want us to fight you?" Magenta asked.

"Yes. I wanna know how strong you two are. And don't go easy on me either, give me everything you've got." Bismuth replied before pounding her mallets together in preparation.

Magenta looked at her sister before they both nodded at each other and pulled out their weapons. Magenta went first as she levitated herself from the ground slowly before dashing toward Bismuth with her mace in hand and taking a large swing at her.

Bismuth quickly dodged the attack, then Lightning appeared in front of her unexpectedly with her ax in hand. Taking in a swing Bismuth guarded herself from the attack, but then Lightning spun and released a strong kick then sent Bismuth farther through the fields they were training at. She managed to stop herself and land back on the ground, but there was no time to rest as Magenta came crashing in with her weapon.

Instead of running Bismuth jumped at her which surprised Magenta before she landed a powerful punch to her stomach. Magenta gawked before Bismuth released another punch that sent Magenta crashing into the soil below.

Lightning noticed this and was pretty shocked before gaining a firm look and teleporting toward Bismuth to avenge her sister. She swung her ax, but Bismuth caught it with both of her hands before throwing Lightning to the side and landing a strong kick to her stomach which made her gawk as well.

Both sisters lost the fight and felt horrible that they lost, but Bismuth smiled at them while helping them up.

"Girls, you both did great and that was a pretty tough fight. Your tactics were okay, but it's gonna take more then just powerful attacks to win a fight. Next time we train, remember to work together and focus on the unexpected to fool your opponent." She said, offering her wisdom.

The girls never thought about that as they always divided themselves whenever they fought and focused on strong attack, but Bismuth taught them something new to which made them a little interested.

 _Log Date: Day 68_

 _"This is Lapis. Today I'm showing Magenta and Lightning one of my favorite shows to watch when I'm bored. Normally I would do something else, but Prism did say I could do whatever I wanted."_

"Okay girls, I hope you enjoy this." Lapis said as she opened in a tape before going over to the couch where Lightning and Magenta were sitting and joining them.

"On the last time of Camp Pining Hearts." The announcer said.

"I don't care that you're on the blue team Percy, we can make this work." The female camper said.

"It's the color war, Paulette. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Percy replied.

Afterwards they both came close to each other before they began kissing to which surprised both Magenta and Lightning.

"What are they doing?" Lightning questioned.

"They're making out. It's a sign showing how much you care about a person in a certain way." Lapis explained.

"Oh. Sister, should we do that to our brother next time we see him?" Magenta asked Lightning.

Lapis went wide eyed before responding, "No. That's off limits you two. You can still kiss his cheeks, but lips belong to me."

Lightning and Magenta accepted that, plus they thought Camp Pining Hearts looked pretty interesting to get into.

 _Log Date: Day 69_

 _"This is Peridot. Today is my turn with the girls. I am a little curious about them, but that won't blind my objective today and I will succeed so brother can notice my progress."_

"Okay. How about we try to make some jokes today?" Peridot informed.

"Jokes?" The girls questioned.

"They're metaphors to humor beings into laughing. Here, I'll give you a example. Why did the chicken cross the road?" Peridot replied.

Both girls looked at each other before looking back at Peridot while shrugged expressions.

"The chicken wanted to get to the other side of the road." Peridot said before laughing a little.

Neither Lightning nor Magenta got what Peridot said. However Magenta thought of something that could work.

"What does the crow say to the seagull?" She asked Peridot.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"I'll be black." Magenta replied before her and Lightning busted out laughing.

Peridot didn't get it at first until she thought about it and began laughing due to crows being a dark color and when they return they get darker at night.

 _Log Date: Day 71_

 _"Hello. My name is Lightning and this is my very first Log Date. These past few days have been amazing. Me and my sister have learned a little about earth culture, but there will be more then what we received at the barn. It feels...nice on this planet. The breeze, the sun, the ground, and everything else. I'm curious about all of this, more importantly the Diamonds can't colonize this planet just because ours is dying."_

 _"My name is Magenta. I've enjoyed my time on this planet as well. Like my sister there's still a lot to learn here and I want to make a new life here. We're free here, and we can do whatever we want and live while thinking about our own choices. Our brother gave us this and we're grateful for that, but right now I don't know what our purposes are or if we belong here after the "incident" happened. This is all new to me, and I'll pray to find the answers one day."_

 _"My name is Prism Demayo Universe. My sisters, it's alright. Right now you're confused by everything around you and are trying to fit in. I've been through the same circumstances during the Rebellion. I questioned myself everyday on what are the answers to my life. Why we're here and why did all of this happen to each and everyone of us. It played through my mind over and over, but I managed to forget about it and found what I was looking for, you two should to the same. The real answer to all of this is... Love, confusion, and having strong bonds no matter who that person is. Always remember that, because you two are Alpha Crystal Gems."_

 _End Log Dates._

Once all of the Log Dates were over everybody smiled at each other. The future isn't told to them, that's good because it means they can make their own futures and keep on doing what they do, no matter what anyone else says.

 **End of first half.**

Today Prism was with Garnet to some intense training for not only the body, but the mind as well. They used a warp pad to go to the Sky Arena and both of them stared at each other for a few minutes before summoning out their weapons.

"Okay Prism. You sure you want to do this?" Garnet asked.

"Yes. It's been a while since we've trained together. Plus once this is over I want to talk to use about something." Prism replied.

Garnet got interested by what he wanted to tell her, but none the less was prepared to mop the floor with her friend.

Prism started their brawl using his super speed to dash toward Garnet and releasing a kick toward her, but Garnet blocked the attack before grabbing his leg and slamming him toward the ground. She then jumped into the air and dropped back down while aiming her fists toward Prism.

He noticed this coming before jumping into the air and countering with his boots. A shockwave came from this outcome before the two of them landed back on the ground. They smirked at each other until Prism used his speed again and surrounded Garnet in a small vortex.

She expected this to come, so she released a shockwave toward the ground to disturb Prism's momentum. He stopped running and crashed into the ground, but before he could get up Garnet dashed toward him and unleashed a strong combo on him through punching his chest and ending with a powerful uppercut.

Prism crashed into the ground again, but he quickly shook it off and got up to see Garnet dashing toward him. Reacting to this Prism dodged the attack before countering by dashing toward her and attacking with quick punches while keeping his distance from her.

He then tried out something he'd never done before, stretching out his arms Prism quickly rotated them and released two small tornadoes against Garnet. She held her ground and blocked his attack, then she slowly walked toward him and knocked him back to interrupt his concentration.

Both Garnet and Prism where exhausted from the training they were experiencing, but it was also pretty fun to see their differences collide in a very unique way. Each of them felt like they couldn't go on any longer, but that was a lie because they both had at least a small amount of energy left for one final strike.

"No holding back Garnet. Now give me everything you've got." Prism encouraged.

"Same here. Release all of your power onto me." Garnet replied with the same encouragement.

Both smiled from hearing each other say that, then after gathering up all of the strength they had left, both Prism and Garnet dashed toward each other. Prism released a powerful kick while Garnet released a powerful punch, when they collided another shockwave embedded the area and it was all over as they both got pushed back by their power and crashed into ground.

Each of them breathed heavily from what they experienced before Prism started laughing a little. Garnet followed it before getting up, she then when over to Prism and offered her hand to help him up. He accepted it and smiled at her.

The two of them sat down at the audience section while looking up at the beautiful skies above. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Garnet asked.

Prism wasn't expecting to hear that too soon, but got right to the point. "So, is it true? Are you really a fusion Garnet? Steven did tell before, but I want to make sure if that's okay."

"Yes. I am a fusion between two Gems named Ruby and Sapphire." Garnet replied.

Prism thought about that for a moment until something came up from his mind, "You know, my birth parents told me after I came from a mission that two Gems were on trial for committing a horrible crime and were exiled from Home World, but they never told me who. I'm guessing that was you wasn't it?"

Garnet nodded before she stood up, "Would you like to meet them?" She asked.

Prism went wide eyed from hearing that before slightly nodding. Garnet then took in a deep breath before defusing and reappearing as the Gems she told about. When they appeared they were holding hands while smiling at Prism.

"Wait, I saw you before. You were with Steven when we were breaking out of custody from Jasper and my brothers." Prism said while pointing at Ruby.

"Correct. Nice to see you again Prism. This is Sapphire." Ruby replied while introducing her special Gem to Prism.

Prism never met her before and took out his hand to greet her. She accepted it with a small grin before they retracted.

"Wow, I never thought you were a fusion. I was assumed that you were always one Gem, but I guess my thoughts were wrong." Prism said.

"It's alright, I knew you would ask us about this sooner or later." Sapphire replied.

"How did you- wait a minute, I'm guessing future originated from you didn't it?" Prism said, surprised but mostly not from Sapphire's response.

She revealed to him her one eye and Prism was very shocked to see it, but she was very cute none the less and thought of how much her and Ruby loved being together. Shortly after both Gems fused back into Garnet as she showed Prism a smile from his first meeting.

"Prism. Now that you've had your questions answered, I would you to answer some of mine." She asked.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Prism replied.

"How does fusion feel to you? You've fused with both Lapis Lazuli and Pearl, I want to know how you felt from those first experiences." Garnet asked.

Hearing that surprised Prism, but he decided to tell her since fusion was a topic Garnet would always be interested in.

"Well, I gonna be honest about it." Prism started with his hands in his pants pockets. "When I fuse with Lapis I feel...warm, safe, like she's always there with me and I like it. She told me the same thing and I was happy to here that. In my opinion, fusing with her was the best choice I ever made and I couldn't imagine what Jasper would've done to her if she was to fuse with her." He said softly while blushing a little from the admittance.

"I see. What about Pearl?" Garnet asked with interest.

"When I first fused with her it was a little strange since she was like another mother to me, but I grew to like our close connection. With her, our minds are connected. We think alike and we share a passion to protect those we care about, no matter what happens to us." Prism replied.

Garnet was getting very interested in what Prism was talking about, plus she was glad to see him achieve fusion as well.

"Prism." She called.

"Yeah?" He answered as Garnet placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you for what you've gained. You've changed over time and I'm sorry for the mistakes that we've made." She replied.

Prism thought about what she meant and got the picture. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. But you know, things happen and some times we can't change them even with supernatural abilities. What matters is the here and now." He said with a calm voice.

Garnet nodded to that before asking him about one more thing. "We're very different you and I. I also believe you're still handling fusion at the basics, but if you want to I can help you."

"How?" Prism questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's fuse." Garnet answered with a grin.

Hearing that surprised Prism as his eyes widened. "A-are you serious?" He asked with a surprised tone before Garnet nodded.

"Um...uh, I don't know what to say. Are you sure you can handle someone like me?" Prism asked.

"I've handled with Amethyst and Pearl before. Those two can't really compare to you, but if you don't want to then I understand." Garnet replied.

Prism thought about this for a moment before deciding to go along for the ride. "Okay. If we do this then there will be things that are uncommon for you." He added.

Garnet didn't know what he was talking about, but thought to find out later. Prism then pulled out a boom box and asked Garnet what type of music she likes. She didn't really mind as long as it's something the both of them could sync with.

Prism thought about it and found something interesting.

 _(SF4 Deejay Theme)_

Once the music was playing Garnet thought about it for a moment and actually liked it. Afterwards both Prism and her distant themselves before they began dancing to the music.

Prism swayed side to side and showed a calm smile while Garnet rocked her hips with her Gems glowing and swaying her arms back and forth. Prism's Gem glowed as well, then the two went closer to each other as Prism did a cartwheel before allowing his body to connect with Garnet's as she hugged him.

After that they both glowed as the tow of them completely trusted each other for this. The glowing light faded and the outcome was not what they expected at all.

This time instead of a female fusion, it was a male fusion. This guy was dark red, buff, shirtless, wore dark brown pants with sneakers, had Garnet's Gems in his palms with Prism's at his buckle. He also had long brown braids that ended on the tip of his upper chest and back, and finally had Prism's goggles like Aquamarine and Moonstone had.

"Wow. Look at me, mon. I've been born." The Gem said with a Jamaican accent.

"Oh this rhythm, it feels so good. I could dance to this all day." He added, dancing to the music.

"Whoa, that's definitely a first." A voice said.

"Who's talking, mon? Nobody around me, am I going loco coco?" The new male Gem asked.

"I'm beside you." The voice said.

The Gem turned to his right and noticed Prism next to him, then he turned to his left and saw Garnet. "Hello Garnet, hello Prism. So nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Same here." Prism replied.

"Prism, what happened to us? How are we here and our fusion is right there?" Garnet questioned as she had never seen this before.

"Me and the Gems that fuse with me are able to astral project around our fusion. It's strange, but pretty efficient if I saw so myself." Prism answered.

Garnet didn't understand any of this since this never happens when she fuses with Pearl or Amethyst, but on the other side she was able to meet her new fusion and was a little surprised that it was male with two eyes, a big body that's as tall as she was, and looking pretty good.

"Nice to meet you too. What is your name?" She asked.

( _Song End)_

The new looked at his palms before and thought for a few seconds before coming up with a answer. "Hmm, a Prism and a Garnet. That's not that common to be together, mon. Let's see what we can do first." He said before combining Prism's boots with Garnet's gauntlets.

When this happened they were transformed into a long dark red bazooka as the boots came together first before the gauntlets inserted themselves into the empty entrances and the results ended with a projectile weapon.

The Gem took a hold of his new toy before firing off a sphere made of fire. "Oh mama. Daddy surely likes this. I think my name should me Pyrope. a strong tough Gem that's related to Garnets." He said, taking the name Pyrope.

"I like it. How about you Garnet?" Prism asked Garnet.

"It fits. I also like his style." She replied.

"Awesome, mon. My funky fighting mixed with this bazooka brings a rhythm so incredible." Pyrope said with complete joy.

Prism and Garnet couldn't agree more. A while later Pyrope introduced himself to the others and Pearl was the most shocked and fainted. Amethyst liked him, especially new weapon. Steven was completely surprised by him, but digged his style.

Afterwards Pyrope went out to the beach and loved feeling the wind flow through his hair. "I love being here, mon. Thanks for bring'in me here." He said to Garnet and Prism.

"You're welcome." Garnet said. "Prism, how do you feel about him?" She added.

"He's pretty cool. Can't wait to see what he can do in the future." He replied.

"That won't be long, mon. I'll give our enemies the surprise of a lifetime and see if they can match my funky rhythm." Pyrope said.

Prism and Garnet agreed to that while the three of them began to just relax a little and feel amazed by what happened today.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 29.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this because I for one think this is incredible.**

 **Now Prism has three fusions. Prism + Lapis = Aquamarine. Prism + Pearl = Moonstone. Prism + Garnet = Pyrope.**

 **See you guys soon and I hope you like this new guy because he'll be back in the future.**


	30. Mother's Day The Reunion

**Hello my friends and fellow readers alike.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying your days and loving what new things bring you.**

 **Next week is when new Steven Universe episodes are placed, so in honor of that I've decided to make a new chapter.**

 **Please enjoy, I have something special with this one.**

Chapter 30: Mother's Day/The Reunion

Today was Sunday in Beach City, but it was no ordinary Sunday, it was Mother's Day.

As the sun was rising up Prism was already up because he had planned something very special to two people who are important to him from his heart to his soul. Using his speed he traveled all over the world searching for large rocks and storing them into his Gem after collecting them. Normally this would take a person a few weeks or months to collect them, but for Prism it only took him at least 5-10 minutes.

After searching for what he needed Prism returned to the barn and brought out the six boulders he collected. He analyzed them for a second before cracking his knuckles and neck to get started on his project.

 _(Time in a bottle)_

As time around him was slowing down, Prism used his blades on his crystalline boots as saws to cut through each boulder while creating a small non-lethal tornado. Each cut he made caused the boulders to show small signs of light from them, which meant that they were changing into something else.

After only thirty seconds had passed, Prism examined his work to which showed that he had transformed the boulders into large crystals, but it wasn't over as he started to vibrate his arms to create holes in each boulder before sending long streams of rope through them. At the last boulder he tied the rope tightly before going up to the barn's roof to check on his masterpiece.

He nodded at his creation before tapping onto his Gem and absorbing it by letting it shrink first before allowing it to enter. Afterwards he took in a deep breath before closing his eyes and allowing the flow of time to return to normal around him.

 _(Song End)_

"Prism?" A voice called to him.

He turned around to notice Peridot who was still a little sleepy as it was only the crack of dawn.

"Morning Peridot." He greeted.

"Why *yawn* are you up so early?" She asked with a tired voice.

"I was completing a little project. I've got plans today and I hope this turn out good." He replied with a grin.

Peridot wasn't understanding what he was taking about since she was still sleepy, but she returned his smile before deciding to go back to bed. After she left Prism ran into town and immediately took a bouquet of white roses before leaving behind ten dollars at the counter.

He then went toward the Temple and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened to show Steven on the other side.

"Hey brother, it's been a while." He greeted before hugging his brother's leg.

"Same here Steven." Prism replied with a grin. "Hey, is Pearl around?" He added.

Steven thought about it for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I think she's in her room. Why, and what's with the roses?"

"It's a little something I wanted to give her." Prism answered.

Steven got curious on the gift Prism had, but thought to shrug it off before going over to the couch and continuing a book he was reading. Meanwhile Prism entered Pearl's room and noticed her checking on her sword collection.

"Hey Pearl." Prism called out.

Pearl heard his voice before turning over to where he was.

"Prism, hello." She greeted while going over to him.

"Here, these are for you." He said while giving her the white roses.

Pearl was a little surprised to receive something like this before taking Prism's gift. "Thank you Prism. These are beautiful. What's the occasion?" She said with a smile.

"Well...today is Mother's Day and I thought since you are my other mom I thought about giving you something special, plus I was wondering if we could do something together today." Prism replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Pearl smiled warmly from hearing that while blushing a little, then she looked at the roses before an idea came up that she wanted to do. "Sure. Would you like to join me at Rose's Fountain?" She offered.

Prism nodded to that choice before the two of them exited out of her room before going over to the Warp Pad and teleporting off. Seconds later both Prism and Pearl arrived at Rose's Fountain before walking off the Warp Pad.

The last time they were here was when they had to fix Amethyst's Gem since it was cracked and Steven wondered if he had any healing powers like his brother did, to which it was shown that he had healing spit and it turned out to be very effective and disgusting.

Prism and Pearl arrived at the center of the Fountain before taking a near the Rose statue and looking at it.

"After the whole Amethyst thing I began to frequently come here while looking at the pedals. They're still beautiful as before." Pearl said with a smile.

"I can tell. This place is amazing and I was very surprised by how it looked before and after it was covered in thorns." Prism replied while smiling too. "You wanted some company this time didn't you?" He added before looking at Pearl.

"Yes. You don't mind being here?" Pearl replied.

"Not at all. Not just for Mother's Day, I like being around you Pearl. Even when you get a little salty at times." Prism said before chuckling a little.

"Salty?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, pearls are from the ocean and sometimes you can get a little judgmental when it comes to Steven and things related to Home World." Prism explained while chuckling a little.

Pearl got what he said before responding, "I get that way because I want Steven to be a great Crystal Gem. And I haven't forgotten about what Home World has done 5,000 years ago." She clarified.

Prism nodded to that before something came up that he wanted to talk about. "Do you still love her?" He asked Pearl.

Pearl got confused by what Prism said before realizing that he was talking about Rose. "I do. Wait, you knew about our relationship?" She added with slight surprise.

Prism nodded before answering, "Yeah. I noticed the expressions, how you loved being around her, and how jealous you got whenever she were around Greg."

Pearl didn't know what to say to that, so she just looked at the statue and frowned a little. Prism noticed this before placing his hand over hers, "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Things happen for a reason or not, but we have to stay strong. Let me ask you something: Are you going to take a do over every time we make mistakes, or live with them and move forward?" He said with Pearl looking at him.

Pearl thought about what he said to her before answering, "I'm gonna move forward." She said with pride.

Prism was happy to hear that before he stood up with Pearl's hand and helping her up too. "Would you like to share a dance?" He asked.

Pearl went wide eyed from that before smiling and nodding to his offer.

 _(I'm still here)_

Both Prism and Pearl interlocked their hands together before they began to move back and forth slowly. Pearl liked this, she did and she was really happy about it while slowly resting her head on Prism's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his body. He didn't mind this and placed his hands on Pearl's waist while they continued to slow dance.

This went on for a long hour without exchanging any words, then the two of them stopped their movements while still in the positions they were in. "Prism... Do you really think of me as a mother?" She questioned.

"Of course Pearl, I would never lie about that." He replied softly.

Pearl smiled from that before raising her head and made eye contact with Prism, "Thank you. That really means a lot to me, and I can't believe you now have three mothers; myself included." She said kindly.

Prism smiled from that before Pearl planted a small kiss on Prism's cheek. "I love you Prism." She said lovingly.

Prism was a little stunned from Pearl's action, but he accepted it before replying, "I love you too."

 _(Song End)_

After their moment was finished both Prism and Pearl left Rose's Fountain while holding hands. When they returned Pearl thanked Prism for spending time with her before returning to her room. Once she was gone Prism got onto one knee while remaining on the Warp Pad and closed his eyes for the destination he wanted to go to. A minute later he was then teleported from the house all the way to the Crystal Castle on Home World.

Once there he was right behind his birth mother's throne and noticed her and Yellow having a discussion.

"This has gone far enough Blue. We haven't had any contact from Yellow, Pax, or Jasper about the Earth or the Cluster. My patience is at it's limit." Yellow said firmly while looking at Blue Diamond.

"I'm sure everything is alright. Their progress must've been delayed or something happened." Blue replied.

Yellow then thought about what Blue said before responding, "Something has happened. If you spent less time at your gardens and focusing more on our objective then everything will go as planned."

"My gardens is the only remains of Pink and Green. It matters to me instead of the Cluster." Blue said strongly.

Hearing that surprised Yellow before she slapped Blue in the face. This shocked BP and Prism who was unnoticed by everyone in the room. Yellow Diamond then left the throne and had decided to do everything herself from now on while leaving Blue to her wasteful dreams.

Blue Diamond began to cry with BP coming to her aid, however she wasn't the only one. "Mom." Prism called out while rushing over to Blue.

She and BP were completely surprised to see him again and wondered why he appeared at this time. He then hugged his mother's face before she got up from the ground while BP came to Prism's side.

"My child. Why have you come at this hour?" Blue asked while wiping away her remaining tears.

"Back on Earth there's a holiday known as Mother's Day, so I thought I would come to see you, but then I noticed that you and Yellow were talking before she hit you." Prism replied with concern.

"You noticed. I'm sorry you had to see that." Blue apologized.

"It's not your fault mom, besides I've got a present for you." Prism replied.

Blue and BP wondered why it could be before Prism took a few steps back from them and tapped onto his Gem which released his gift to his mom. Blue was completely surprised by this before picking up and examining it.

"My son, it's beautiful. what is it?" She said with a small smile.

"It's called a necklace. You attach it around your neck, it's a handmade accessory I made by myself." Prism explained.

Blue looked at the necklace before placing it over her head and let it sit around her neck while she fixed her hair as well. She couldn't believe that her child made something like this and was feeling complete happiness before picking him up from the ground and hugging him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Prism accepted her embrace before Blue placed him down.

"Is that the only reason why you came back?" She asked before Prism shook his head.

"No. I was wondering if we could spend some time together if you're not too busy, but if you are then I understand." He replied.

Blue thought about this before wondering if this was a good idea, what if Yellow found him again and questioned his presence, or what if there was something he knew but didn't tell her. all of these things came up to her mind, but the most important one was her own child and how much she wanted to be with him, so she made a risky option.

"Yes my child. I would love you enjoy your company, but we must do this outside the castle." She answered.

Prism was glad to hear that and accepted it since it was better to avoid Yellow Diamond again. So with that option Blue, Prism, and BP left the castle and took a stroll outside. As the three of them walked through a moonlight forest Blue thought of a place she wanted to show her son when he first returned but couldn't, so now seemed like a good opportunity.

As they continued walking Blue guided Prism and BP to a large massive lake. Prism was confused on why they came there, but his questions were going to be answered by his own mother.

Blue Diamond lifted her arms up into the air before placing them on her Gem as it began to glow. When it did the lake started to glow as well before four beings appeared from it. Prism was shocked to see them as it was revealed that they were Lapis Lazulis, only two were male and the others were female.

"Our diamond. Your wish is our command." One of the male diamonds said as they were all bowing to Blue.

"I would like you all to entertain me and my child tonight. Please show us everything you can do." Blue requested.

The Lapis Lazulis nodded to her words before spreading their wings and taking off into the air. They formed a circle by connecting hands while spinning around to provide a sprinkle of the moon's light through their wings, to which showed a small rainbow as well. A minute afterwards they separated before diving into the water below, once in it the females rose up on geysers while the males were behind them holding their waists.

As Prism was watching with amazement the two female Lazulis flew over to him before taking his hands so he would join them. Blue allowed it and BP joined in as well when the both of them were placed on geysers. The males looked at them with proud smiles before picking them up and throwing them into air, almost where the moon was shining on them. BP held onto Prism's body tightly when this was happening while he himself just went along with the show no matter what happened.

As they were falling a large solid slide of water appeared as the two were sliding down it before entering the water again. As they surfaced they were brought up by another geyser before smaller ones approached them leading to Blue Diamond. Prism and BP held hands while slowly crossing the geysers before landing back on the ground. Once they were safe the Lazulis took in a bow from their performance before rising into the air once more and dived back into their home while making a beautiful splash that twisted itself upwards before falling back down.

Once they left Blue Diamond, Prism, and BP clapped from what they experienced and had smiles on their faces. Prism then spun himself around to quickly dry himself before spinning around BP to help her dry off. She was grateful for that before bowing to Prism to show her appreciation.

"Mom, that was amazing. I didn't know there were Lapis Lazulis near your castle." Prism said with joy.

Blue giggled a bit from hearing that before replying, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. They wanted to show their appreciation to me and would always perform for both me and your father on occasions."

Prism never knew that, but was glad to. Blue then began to wonder about something and believed now was time to ask her son some very important questions.

"My child." She called with a calm tone.

"Yes mom?" Prism replied.

"This was very nice spending quality time with you, however there are some things that I would like to know." She asked, leaving Prism to wonder what it was. "What happened to your brothers and the Jasper that went with them?" She added.

Prism went wide eyed from hearing that before feeling a little scared on telling his mother about the actions that transpired between them, however he didn't want to lie, he couldn't because he trusted her and she needed to know the truth.

After taking in a deep breath, Prism got onto his knees before explaining his mother's questions. "Mom, what I'm about to say has to be kept between us, okay? Yellow Diamond cannot find out about this, understand?" He said with Blue agreeing to his request since it sounded serious.

"I...I kill them. I shattered them, I had no choice because Pax took my foster father and I needed both of my sisters to help stop him. Ypex was with them and we had a massive fight that resulted in me ending their lives." He said a sad tone.

Blue and BP were surprised to hear that and was quiet for a moment to take it all in.

"As for Jasper, I honestly have no idea where she is. Also about the Cluster that's within the Earth, it's inside a bubble. My foster brother placed it in one because all it wanted was company instead of wanting to form. This is all I know and I'll respect your word if you hate me or want to exile me from Home World." Prism added before standing up and staring at his mother.

Blue Diamond didn't respond to that for a moment before she began speaking, "My child. I-I honestly have no words to say about this information. This truly changes everything and I am very shocked to hear that you had to kill your own brothers. However... I will never exile you or hate you for your actions. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I always will. You are all I have left and if anything were to happen to you then I would shatter myself, because there would be no point in living anymore if those I loved were killed."

Hearing that stunned Prism and BP, hearing that his own mother would kill herself made him feel uneasy and he wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen. Seconds later Blue picked Prism up and embraced him softly while tears fell from her eyes, not from being sad but because of how much she loved him.

Prism returned it with the same results, she then pulled him away and kissed his forehead before showing him a smile. "I love you mom. Happy Mother's Day." Prism said kindly.

"I love you too my son, and thank you for this gift. I really love it." She replied lovingly. "I believe now is the time for you to return to the Earth. I've enjoyed your time here, but Yellow will wonder how you've returned and it's best if you go now." She added before placing Prism down.

He understood what she said before replying, "I will. However I want you to promise something before I go."

"What might that be?" Blue questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't let anyone tell you what isn't right and how things are suppose to be. You're stronger than that mom, I know it, and dad knows it too. I'll find a way to end all of this fighting and bring peace back to our kind, and next time Yellow hits you like that I won't hesitate to fight her, regardless on how big she is." Prism replied with a soft serious tone.

In all her years on Home World Blue had never heard Prism say that to her. However this completely changed her perspective and she smiled before nodding to her promise with her son. Afterwards all three of them returned to the castle before Prism used the Warp Pad to return to Earth while Blue relaxed in her chambers while she took off her son's gift and examined it.

"I still remember that dream, Green. I believe in it and our son can make it happen. I know it." She said quietly before closing her eyes to rest while BP did the same next to her.

 **End of first half.**

Empire City, the city that never sleeps and the city that shows great potential to those who want it.

Prism, Lightning, and Magenta had decided to take a little trip there to get a change of scenery and to get out of Beach city for a while. Prism hand his hands in his pockets as they walked while Magenta explored all around and Lightning took an interest in it too.

"Wow. Brother this place is amazing!" Magenta said with joy.

"Thanks. Empire City is pretty impressive in it's own right." Prism replied with a grin.

"The buildings are so huge. How do humans make them that way?" Lightning questioned.

Prism was about to replied to that before he accidentally bumped into a citizen. He then got up before looking at the citizen to notice that it was a woman wearing skinny jeans, black shirt with jean jacket, brunette short hair, necklace with a pink heart symbol, and white tennis shoes.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." He said before offering to help the woman up.

She accepted his help before looking at his face and going wide eyed. "Prism? Is that you?" She asked with a kind voice.

Prism quickly wondered how this woman knew his name before he took a good look at her and realized who is was. "Angela?" He asked.

She grew a smile before hugging him. "Oh it's been so long. Wow, you haven't changed a bit." She commented before releasing him and looking at his face.

"Looks like you did." He replied before they shared a small laugh.

Lightning and Magenta were confused by what was going on before asking about it. "Um, brother. Do you know this human?" Lightning asked.

"Brother?" Angela wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. Angela these are my sisters Lightning and Magenta. Girls this is Angela, a friend I met a few years ago." Prism explained while presenting his sisters to his friend.

"Nice to meet you." Magenta greeted.

"Same here." Lightning implied.

"Aww, you two look so cute." Angela commented, leaving the girls to blush in embarrassment.

"So anyway, how are doing? Everything going well?" Prism asked.

"Yeah. I managed to achieve my dream career, which I need to get to in a hurry. You don't mind giving me a hand do you?" Angela replied.

"Sure." Prism answered before standing next to her and holding onto her arm and head. "Where do you need to go?" He asked.

"101 North Wing Street, it's about three blocks from here." She answered.

"Got it. Lightning do you think you and Magenta could meet us there?" Prism asked his sister.

"I think. I've never been here before, but I'll give it a try." She replied with a grin.

Prism nodded to that before using his speed to get Angela to where she needed to go while Lightning and Magenta followed instantly. Forty-five seconds later Prism and Angela arrived at their destination with Lightning and Magenta appearing next to them.

The place Angela needed to go to was a ballerina school as this was something she always wanted to do after quitting her previous job. Inside Angela presented her friends to her students, which were little girls coming from elementary schools and middle schools.

"Thanks Prism. Do you guys want to stay for a while and watch?" Angela offered.

"Sure. We've got nothing better do and after you're done we should catch up." Prism replied with Angela nodding to his suggestion.

Minutes later Prism and his sisters placed their backs against a nearby wall while watching Angela and her students dance with both elegance and style. The combination of piano and jazz music mixed with this made it very interesting and unique.

Magenta took a interest into it almost instantly while Lightning liked it, but wasn't really sold on the whole elegance thing. Prism enjoyed it nonetheless and was a little surprised to see his old friend wearing a tutu.

After an hour of class Angela took Prism and his sisters to her apartment so they could catch up on old times. "How are things in Beach City going?" Angela asked while offering tea to her guests before taking a seat.

"Pretty well. A lot has happened, but we're still getting by." Prism replied.

"Brother how do you and Angela know each other?" Lightning asked with Magenta wondering the same thing.

"It was about ten years. Allow us to explain the wonders of the old times my good sisters." Prism replied as he and Angela were explaining their history together.

 _(Flashback: ten years ago)_

 _(Sweet Dreams: Quicksilver theme)_

 _Prism was speeding through the streets of Empire City and was enjoying every single moment of it while listening to his beats. He even went up buildings and performed back flips before regaining friction. Then he quickly took a hot dog and cherry soda from a stand while leaving a few dollars in the cooker's shirt pocket before stopping at a parking lot and enjoying some lunch._

 _"Man, their hot dogs are awesome." He said with a stuffed mouth before chugging down some soda._

 _Once he was finished he threw away his can before thinking about taking a small walk, however that suddenly got interrupted by a nearby voice._

 _"Ugh! Not again!" A female voice screamed._

 _(Song End)_

 _Taking interest in what was going on, Prism went over to the civilian and saw that it was a young woman wearing business attire. "Excuse me, miss." He called out._

 _The woman turned around and noticed him before turning back to her car that had steam coming from the engine._

 _"Is everything okay?" Prism asked her while standing at her side._

 _"No. It's not. Just when I thought my day couldn't get even worse. I woke up late, got stuck in traffic, and now my car's engine is busted and I'll never make it to work because of how bad my timing is with everything I do." The woman said while feeling angry and upset._

 _Prism looked at the car before looking back at the woman and thought to be generous with her._

 _"I can take you to your job." He offered._

 _"Do you have a car or a taxi that can get me there in less than five minutes?" The woman asked before looking at him._

 _"I don't, but I do have something better." He replied before placing his arm around hers and placing his other one behind her head while standing next to her._

 _"What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt me?" She asked nervously._

 _"No. I'm holding your neck so you don't get whiplash." Prism replied._

 _"Excuse me?" She questioned._

 _"Whiplaaaashed." Prism explained slowly. "How far is your job site?" He added._

 _"About four block from here. I work at a newspaper company called the Daily Galaxy." She replied before Prism nodded and took off while using his speed._

 _He zoomed through the streets while observing the buildings and signs until he found the Daily Galaxy and immediately stopped at the entrance without anyone noticing them. After stopping the woman gawked before going over to a nearby trash to vomit while Prism had a uneasy look from seeing that._

 _"Sorry. That always happens with everyone I take with my speed. You'll feel better in a little while, plus you only have four minutes left." He said to her._

 _The woman held her stomach for a moment before looking back at the teen and was very surprised by his ability, but right now she had to go before getting scolded by her boss. "Thank you." She said before rushing into the building._

 _Prism smiled from his deed and began to wonder about the woman he helped before deciding to wait for her until she was done was work. Since he didn't know her schedule he had decided to sneak into the build to see how long she worked and noticed that she had lunch in a hour and got off at 3:00 pm. He didn't want to wait that long because of his impulsive patience, so he thought to do a little exploring around the city one more time until she was finished._

 _One hour had passed and the same woman he helped came out of the building and noticed him before walking down the stairs and coming up toward him. "Hey, um...thanks for saving my ass back there. I got in on time, my boss didn't yell at me again, and were you waiting for me?" She asked._

 _"First off, you're welcome. Secondly, that's good. And finally, no, I had a lot of time to kill so I went to entertain myself before coming back and yeah I did." Prism replied in each order._

 _"Well, thanks again. My names Angela Drake." She said while offering her hand. "'I'm Prism, nice to meet you Angela." He replied, accepting her hand._

 _"Hey, this might be weird since we first met, but do you want to have lunch with me?" She asked._

 _"Sure. I've got all the time in the world, plus I'm really doing anything else." Prism replied with a smile._

 _Angela was happy to hear that before they both walked together to get something to eat. They both went to a diner nearby and got the same thing, BLT's with apple slices on the side and water added._

 _"So, I know I should have asked you this when I first you, but how are you able to move that fast, and do you have a skin condition?" Angela asked._

 _Prism chuckled a little before responding, "No, I don't have a skin condition. I've always looked like this because I'm a alien. Also I was born with my powers, which took me a while to control until I got a hold of them."_

 _Angela went wide eyed from hearing that and wasn't really convinced, but after what she just experienced this morning she changed her mind. "Wow. So, you're not afraid of showing your powers in public?" She asked._

 _"Not really. No one can see me anyway, so there's no point in being afraid. But right now I want to know little more about your life Angela, it's gotta be more interesting then mine." Prism replied before taking a sip of his drink._

 _She scoffed a little before looking down at the table, "Please. What's so special about moving to a busy city to try and gain enough money to get attended to dance classes when you always get minimum wage, and feeling like you don't matter to anyone who sees you. Plus I don't think a guy would even want to date this crazy girl." She added while feeling a little depressed._

 _Prism went wide eyed from that before thinking about what he wanted to say and to make sure he wouldn't push any of her buttons. "You're not crazy. I think you're cute, plus I think your dream sounds pretty cool." He said kindly._

 _"Says the sixteen year old talking to a twenty old." She replied. "Sixteen thousand to be more precised." He corrected._

 _Angela went wide eyed from hearing that as there was no way he could be that old, but Prism told her that his race doesn't age that much and he likes that way he looks. She got even more curious about him before a thought came to her mind. "Prism, do you mind coming by my place and watch me dance?" She asked._

 _"I do mind at all. Like I said I've got all the time in the world." He replied with a grin._

 _Angela returned it before the waitress came by with the bill. Both Angela and Prism looked at it before Prism offered to pay, but Angela beat him to it since he was her guest._

 _A while later after she was done with work Angela took Prism back to her place, which was a small apartment complex. He didn't mind it as they went inside the building and went toward room 123. Inside the apartment Prism observed Angela's place and saw that she had a big living room, a small kitchen, two bedrooms which were for her and a guest if she ever had one, and a small TV whenever she was bored._

 _Angela then went to change into something more comfortable while Prism took a seat on her soft couch. Minutes later Angela reappeared wearing a light pink shirt, skinny jeans, and had her hair in a small ponytail._

 _Prism was surprised to see her like that, but quickly shook off the goosebumps before standing up. "So, what kind of dance moves are you searching for?" He asked._

 _"I want to be a ballerina, but also add some of my only style into it. That doesn't sound strange does it?" She replied with Prism shaking his head._

 _She sighed in relief from that before going over to her stereo and turning on some of her favorite music._

 _(Krewella: Come and Get It)_

 _As soon as she turned it on Prism went wide eyed because this was a song he had heard before. Once the beats came on Angela began to twirl around before moving her shoulders up and down while allowing the music to take over. Prism joined in with her since he always danced when no one was around, but this time it was with a woman who had some similar music tastes as he did._

 _Together they combined the elegance of balla with the pulse of dubstep as felt the music touch their souls. Then they both connected their hands together and rocked back and forth before twirling in, letting Angela get close to Prism's body before they separated. Afterwards the pulse, the energy, and the rhythm filled them up with good pleasures before they suddenly stopped and fell on the rug while breathing heavily._

 _(Song End)_

 _"Wow. I had no idea you were in to dubstep." Prism said between breaths._

 _"I love it ever since I was a kid." Angela replied._

 _"Me too. Looks like we both have something in common, huh?" Prism asked before looking at Angela's face._

 _She smiled from that before sitting up. "Prism. You're a really cool guy. I know we just met today, but I'm really glad we did, otherwise I wouldn't have know what could've happened." She said._

 _"Well I'm sure you could've found another way, but I'm glad to have helped you out." Prism replied before he got up and sat on the couch with Angela next to him._

 _"Hey Prism, do you really think I'm cute?" Angela asked through curiosity._

 _"Of course. Why would I lie about my words." He replied, wondering where this was going._

 _"Just wondering. Hey, have you every been in love before?" She asked. "No, but I've seen my mom and her boyfriend use it a lot whenever they're together." He replied. "Have you ever been in love with a human before?" She asked softly. "How would I know?" Prism asked._

 _Angela and Prism then made eye contact, then Angela closed her eyes and placed on Prism's lips. This surprised him as he had never experienced something like this before and accepted her gift. After a short moment they both pulled away before Angela realized that she made out with a alien, but more importantly she felt like it was too fast and instantly apologized for what she did before going to her room._

 _Prism wondered why she did that and learned that this was the first kiss he ever had. However he wasn't entirely sure what to feel about this and thought it was best to leave so he wouldn't make things more awkward._

 _The next day Prism just waited outside Angela's apartment so that they could talk about what happened last night, and he was lucky as Angela appeared from the stairs being dressed for work. When she saw him she was quiet for a moment and didn't know how to say anything to him, so she thought to instead runaway without looking back._

 _Prism chased her using his normal speed before Angela tripped and fell in the middle of the street where a car was about to hit her. Prism noticed this and used his speed to save her before appearing on the other side of the sidewalk._

 _Angela placed her hand on her heart while breathing heavily from nearly dying, but afterwards she looked at Prism and instantly hugged him for saving her life. Prism returned it before he asked Angela if they could talk. She nodded, not caring if she was going to be late again._

 _They both went toward a nearby park and sat on a bench to begin their conversation._

 _"So..." Prism started._

 _"So..." Angela replied with the same response._

 _They both became quiet for a moment until Angela spoke. "Prism, I'm sorry for what I did last night. Things kinda escalated too fast and I'm okay if you don't want to see me again." She said while developing tears in her eyes._

 _Prism noticed this before placing his hands over hers, to which surprised her. "Don't say that. You are a wonderful person, I know it because I've seen the real you who has a dream. I have one too, but yours is more important and I want you to achieve it. Sure what happened was very strange, but I kinda liked it. However I'm afraid I can only be your friend Angela, if we became more then that then you'll be caught between what my family and I do and I couldn't bare to imagine what would happen to you." He said with as much honesty as he could._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked._

 _"My family and I fight monsters and protect the earth while defending humanity. We've been doing this for 5,000 years and things haven't changed since then. Right now I only want you to be the best you can and to never doubt yourself on what you can do." He explained._

 _Hearing this really impacted Angela, she never thought someone who give her encouragement like that. She smiled warmly to Prism before hugging him as he returned it. After their moment was done Angela felt determined to follow her dreams, but she had to get to work first to which Prism easily helped her with._

 _Afterwards Prism told her that he had to go since he was just in Empire City for a little while. Angela understood and they hugged again before he sped off back to Beach City._

 _(Flashback end)_

"Wow. That was a interesting story." Magenta commented.

Prism thanked his sister before looking at Angela, "It's really good to see you again Angela, and I'm happy that you've achieved your dream." He said sweetly.

"Thank you Prism. I really couldn't have done it without your words and encouragement." She replied before giving him a friendly wink.

Prism rubbed the back on his head from that while Lightning just sipped her tea and Magenta asked Angela if she could learn some dance moves from her school. Angela easily accepted her offer and asked if Lightning wanted to join as well, to which she refused because it wasn't her style.

To help her with that Angela played some attractive music while showing some moves that Magenta could learn while Prism and Lightning watched, ending a pretty good reunion.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 30.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked what I've brought here.**

 **The music I added here are from my favorites and are optional if you want to hear them while reading. I do not own them, they belong to their respected owners.**

 **Please leave a review and PM me for any questions.**

 **See you all later, I'm taking a break from this for a while, but I'll return.**


	31. Second Coming Crack The Whip

**Hello my friends. Here's a new chapter for A Gem's Legacy.**

 **Again, sorry for keeping you all waiting, I've been really busy with personal stuff and over projects that I've been a little occupied.**

 **I hope this makes up for it and I've also caught up with Season 5 so I know what happens and what occurred if anybody wanted to ask.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 31: Second Coming/Crack The Whip

Today was where Connie was going on her first mission to find any corrupted Gems and stop them. Along with that, Steven, Pearl, Prism, Lightning, and Magenta came too as this was taken on the frozen north and she needed help. Plus this was Lightning's and Magenta's first mission too since they've become apart of the Alpha Crystal Gems and wanted to contribute to the family which Prism allowed with some slight hesitation.

"Okay, here we are. The frozen north." Pearl announced.

"Oh, why don't we take some pictures." Steven said before getting his phone from his jacket pocket.

After making a few poses and getting enough pictures, the group began their travel while carefully observing their surroundings. "So, how do Gems get corrupted?" Connie asked around.

"Not sure. We been trying to get to the bottom of that since we've first noticed it. So far nothing's come up, and it really sucks that Gems would turn out that way. They use to be normal, had dreams, thoughts, wishes, but now they just act like wild animals." Prism replied.

"Brother, what does a corrupted Gem look like?" Magenta asked.

"They're basically large monsters who act on instinct." Prism replied.

Before anyone else could ask a question, a large beast suddenly appeared in front of them. It had white fur, horns, orange and brown skin, and very aggressive. It wasn't alone as there was another one, only it's skin was blue with touches of pink.

"Lightning, protect Steven and Connie. We'll handle these freaks." Prism said before summoning his crystalline boots while Pearl summoned her spear and Magenta brought out her mace.

"Yes brother." Lightning replied before getting out her ax to defend her little brother and his friend.

The brown monster charged at them first while the blue one followed. Prism dashed toward the brown one and punched it straight in the face before leaping into the air and landing a strong jab toward his chin. He couldn't use his speed due to the snow, but that didn't mean he wasn't prepared. Meanwhile Magenta went airborne and slammed her mace onto the blue monster's head while Pearl swung her spear at it and damaging it pretty good.

The monsters then retreated further into the forest, ending the fight.

"I didn't know there was going to be two of them here." Pearl said with complete confusion.

"Yeah. Think we should split up to find them faster?" Prism asked before Pearl nodded.

"Okay everyone. We're going to split up. Lightning you go with Steven and Connie. Prism, you and Magenta are with me, okay." Pearl announced.

"Cool, I get spend more time with my new big sister." Steven said before hugging Lightning's leg which made her feel embarrassed. "Oh, wait. Here, we can talk to each other using these walky talkies." He added before giving a Cookie Cat walky to Pearl.

"And we've got survival gear and plenty of fuel to help too." Connie stated while prepping her backpack.

"Will you being okay going with Steven and Connie?" Prism asked Lightning.

"Of Course brother. I'll make sure they won't get into trouble and keep them safe." Lightning replied with a smile.

"Be careful sister." Magenta mentioned with Lightning giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay kids. What are we looking for?" Pearl asked Steven and Connie.

"A monster." They said in unison.

"What happens went you find it?" She asked again.

"Let Lightning handle it and call you." They replied in unison.

"And who's your favorite gem?" She asked with sly smile.

"Pearl." Steven said with a slight irritated tone while placing his hands on his hips.

"Why thank you." She replied with modesty. "Ready, honey?" She added while looking at Prism before walking.

"Coming mom." Prism replied while following her with Magenta doing the same thing.

-Minutes later-

Lightning, Connie, and Steven went on with their path while following some tracks left behind by the monster.

"So, Lightning. Um, it's nice to see you today." Connie mentioned while starting a conversation.

"You too. I really hope we find this thing. if not it'll cause trouble to any people near the mountains." Lightning replied with Connie agreeing to it.

As this was going on, Steven was being his usual funny self and rolled down a hill before landing onto a large pile of snow. Lightning helped him out of it before they all continued on and made sure to follow the tracks.

While in another area, Pearl and the others were doing the same thing and haven't found any luck. She contacted the others to check on them and it looked like things were alright for now, but things could change at the blink of a eye.

"Prism, is everything alright with the Alpha Crystal Gems?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah. Things are going well. We've been pretty much busy for a while with hunting monsters, training together, making sure the barn looks good, and I even helped Connie train with Rose's sword." Prism replied while looking around with Magenta.

"Why did you called yourselves the Alpha Crystal Gems?" Pearl wondered.

"You, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven are Prime. Me, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Connie, my sisters, and Pumpkin are Alpha. You guys are the first set of Crystal Gems and we're the second set, plus if we every expand then they'll be called either the Gamma Crystal Gems or the Beta Crystal Gems." Prism answered.

Pearl thought that made sense before noticing Magenta playing in the snow. "Brother how come this cold stuff is here and not at the barn?" She asked with tasting it.

"That's because it's really cold up here and it's summer weather back home. However that'll change when winter shows up and trust me both you and Lightning will love it when it comes." Prism replied before helping his sister up.

She liked that idea before Pearl alerted them that they had to keep on going. They did and they found a silhouette with a small gust of wind. Not sure what it was, the Gems prepared themselves anyway and to their surprise, it was Jasper.

"Jasper?" Pearl said while raising her spear.

"Look who I found. It's been a while." Jasper replied with a smirk. "You. I know you did something to Pax. I can't feel him anymore. Where is he?" She added while pointing at Prism.

Prism was stunned from hearing that name before confessing, "He's dead. Ypex too. Things happened and I didn't have a choice."

Jasper was surprised to hear that before growing a evil smirk. "Impressive. You had it in your blood to kill your brothers? That's my kind of style. For that, we'll settle this another time. I've got things to do." She said before turning around and vanishing.

Before anyone could say a word, Pearl's walky went off. "Pearl we need help. We found the monster." Connie said.

"We're on our way." Pearl replied before she, Prism, and Magenta went off to find the others.

In another location, Lightning was fighting off the monster and had a pretty good advantage over it. However something seem really off about it. She could sense that it was scare for some reason and didn't know why.

Before she could poof it, Jasper appeared from above and attacked the creature.

"I think the monsters been running away from her." Steven proclaimed.

"Who is she?" Connie questioned.

"Her name is Jasper. A Gem from Home World and a really mean one at best." Steven replied.

Jasper then poofed the monster herself which surprised everyone before Pearl and others showed up. Jasper noticed them before placing her attention on Steven who was in a bubble to protect himself and Connie.

"Hey Rose. Look what I've got." She said deviously while showing two corrupted Gems.

Steven took a picture of her like that before she vanished into the snow storm again. Afterwards Pearl embraced the kids as she was glad that they were okay while Prism asked Lightning if she or the others got hurt.

"No brother. I'm fine. Steven and Connie are too. The monster surprised me and knocked me out while they tried to fight it, but I quickly got to them and made sure they didn't get hurt." Lightning explained which relieved Prism.

"Why does Jasper need those monsters?" Prism wondered while looking at the storm.

"Whatever they're for, we'll stop her." Magenta replied before going over to Steven.

After the Gems left the frozen north, Jasper felt glad from her prizes. However she also felt a little empty inside over what she heard before.

"You were a good comrade Pax. Your sacrifice won't be vain." She said before she kept on walking on through the snow.

 **End of first half.**

After the encounter with Jasper up north, Pearl and Garnet went up there again to see if they could find her. While this was happening, Lightning and Magenta were training with Steven and Connie while Prism and Amethyst watched. Connie thrust forward and slashed her sword against Magenta's mace. However Magenta wasn't gonna let her win, but at the same time she had to control her strength since Connie was human.

Steven had Lightning and threw his shields at her, but Lightning deflected most of them while dodging the rest before running over to Steven and attempted to use her ax. Steven defended himself thanks to his bubble before Lightning added some force and caused it to shatter. He fell onto his butt before Lightning pointed her ax at his face while showing a smile.

Steven accepted defeat before turning his attention on Connie and Magenta.

"Come on Magenta! Is that the best you got?" Connie said before charging at her again.

"Okay, I'll show you some more." Magenta replied before levitating into the air and throwing her mace at Connie.

She defended herself from it before noticing Magenta coming in and kicking Connie back, making her fall onto her butt. She then got up and admit defeat to Magenta which she accepted.

"Wow. You girls are really tough." Connie said.

"Well it wasn't easy getting like this. Our brother and the other Alpha Gems helped us train. We were really reckless and headstrong, but overtime we learned how to channel our strengths and emotions into our weapons and direct them to the beings responsible for making us feel that way." Lightning replied before her and Magenta dismissed their weapons.

"I wish we could've gone along with Pearl and Garnet to search for Jasper. Just seeing her and saying her name makes me want to fight her." Magenta added.

"Those two know what they're doing. Plus we'll be prepared for when she appears. Don't stress yourselves out." Amethyst said while getting off a rock she was laying on and approaching the others with Prism following.

"Right now we should chill out. Anyone up for some doughnuts?" She added.

Since everyone was feeling a little worried, a break did feel good to have right now. So over at the Big Doughnut, Amethyst shape shifted into Lars and took as many doughnuts as she wanted while Prism paid for them with Connie and Steven helping a bit.

"Oh, who are these two Prism?" Sadie asked.

"They're my sisters. Lightning and Magenta." Prism replied.

"Nice to meet you." Magenta said kindly while shaking Sadie's hand.

"You too. Um, are they multi-culture?" Sadie asked by Magenta's accent.

"Yeah. Lightning has a French accent while this one has a Russian one. which are really neat to me." Prism replied while rubbing Magenta's head and making her blush a bit.

Sadie like that too and hoped to see them again soon as they left. At a nearby table the Gems and kids ate some doughnuts while chugging on some sodas too. After that Prism introduced his beats to his beats to his sisters, which they didn't mind and started dancing a little from how smooth it sounded. Later on when the sun started setting, Amethyst and Steven were swimming in the water before Connie joined in while Prism and his sister just enjoyed the view.

"This has been a very nice day brother." Lightning said kindly.

"Yeah. It's been cool. Next time why not we all have a picnic? The others can be apart of it too." Prism replied with a suggestion.

Lightning and Magenta liked that idea before the three of them laid back to rest, however that was then interrupted when two massive Gem monsters appeared out of the ocean. Jasper rode on top of one while wearing her crash helmet and looking down at the weaklings with a smirk.

"Jasper." Prism said before getting up and summoning his weapon while his sisters did the same.

Steven, Connie, and Amethyst got out of the ocean and joined up with them before they all glared at Jasper.

"Nice to see you again, Prism. Rose." Jasper said before losing her smile.

"Whatever you're doing with those monsters Jasper, it's not gonna happen." Prism stated.

"Why don't you come closer and say that to my face." Jasper replied.

Taking it literally, Prism sped toward her and attempted to strike her with a kick, however Jasper easily caught him before throwing him over to the side and getting off her pet before sending them to attack the others. Amethyst joined up with Prism while the others dealt with the monsters as the girls handled one while Steven and Connie fought the other one.

Prism threw some punches at Jasper and missed every shot before getting punched in the face and kneed in the gut before getting grappled by the throat and pounded toward the ground. Amethyst used her spin dash and dealt some pretty good damage on Jasper, but it wasn't enough until she used her whip and pulled Jasper away from Prism, allowing him to breath.

Amethyst used her whip against Jasper again and failed before getting trampled by Jasper's spin dash, which lasted up to five times.

"I'm here to fight Prism and Rose Quartz. Not some runt." Jasper said while looking down at Amethyst.

"Rose said I'm perfect the way I am." Amethyst replied while trying to get up.

"Then she had low standards." Jasper said before kicking Amethyst again.

Lightning and Magenta double teamed against one of the monsters and succeed in poofing it. Steven and Connie however were having difficulties, so they got some help.

"Leave her alone!" Prism said while charging at Jasper with a punch.

Jasper caught it again and punched him in the gut continuously before he coughed up some blood and released him onto the ground.

"Look at you. I bet you use to be a great warrior. Your skills, your tactics, your smarts. Wasted on protecting this pathetic planet. Disgraceful." Jasper said before uppercutting Prism.

She then walked up to him and attempted to use her helmet to shatter him, however just as she was, Amethyst jumped in and took the hit for him and poofing in the process. Everyone was surprised by this until Jasper grabbed Amethyst's gem and was prepared to shatter it, however Magenta came screaming at her and knocked her back hard using her mace.

Lightning stepped in as well and kicked Jasper hard in the gut while slashing her ax at her helmet, ruining it.

"Ugh! This isn't over! I'll get you next time and things will be different." Jasper said before vanishing into the ocean.

Steven picked up Amethyst's gem while Lightning and Magenta aided their brother. Moments later Amethyst reformed herself before noticing Prism and going over to him.

"You alright, man?" She asked with concern.

"Why'd you take the hit? I had her right there." Prism replied before groaning a little.

"We're family dude. Families help one another, remember? Plus you're too cool to get shattered, it almost happened once so I didn't want it to happen again." Amethyst answered before rubbing the back her head in embarrassment.

Prism chuckled from that before slowly getting up while his arm was around Lightning.

"Come brother, let's go home." She said before she, Prism, and Magenta teleported back to the barn.

After they left Amethyst balled up her fists as she was ready to blow her fuse. Jasper and her are gonna have a round two and this time Amethyst is gonna knock her out.

 **End of Second half.**

 **End of chapter 31.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **So now we're in the Jasper arc, hope you're ready for what's to come.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Please leave a review and you all know the drill.**

 **See ya next time.**


	32. Chapter 32: Beta Family Fight

**Hi everyone.**

 **I've got some extra time today, so why not add a new chapter I asked myself.**

 **Please enjoy**

Chapter 32: Beta/Family Fight

After the fight with Jasper and her monster comrades, Lightning and Magenta immediately took Prism home so he could heal up. When they got there Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth noticed Prism all bruised up and asked what happened.

"We had a fight with Jasper, and it didn't go how we wanted." Magenta answered.

Once Prism was in bed he closed his eyes to get some rest while the others watched him sleep. Lapis watched him closely while Lightning and Magenta gripped their fists from not helping their brother. They loved him so much and couldn't do much to help him. That needed to change.

The next day while Prism was still resting up, Lightning and Magenta did some very intense training to get stronger. Bismuth, Peridot, and Pumpkin observed them and notice how angry they felt. Back and forth, both sisters clashed their weapons together and added kicks in the process. Bruises and cuts didn't matter to them. They were responsible for screwing up and they never wanted to do it again, so they kept going for hours.

Once they ran out of stem they started breathing heavily while Lightning fell onto one knee and Magenta dismissed her weapon.

"Sister, how do you feel?" Magenta asked while giving Lightning a hand.

"Stronger. But...still hurt." She replied while accepting the hand and getting up.

"Girls, girls that was really intense, but could you try and not be too rough next time." Peridot asked while walking up to them.

"Jasper is still out there and we have to get stronger and better at fighting. She hurt our brother and we'll hurt her back even harder once we get better." Lightning said with Magenta agreeing.

"The rest of us are worried about him too. Don't blame yourselves, it wasn't your fault. Why not take a break for a while and go check on your brother." Bismuth asked, giving out some wise words.

Nodding to what she suggested, the girls went into the barn and shortly noticed Lapis and Prism having a moment.

"Why didn't you guys come and get us? We could've helped." Lapis asked while holding onto Prism's left hand.

"It all happened so fast. Usually I'm suppose to be faster then anyone, but I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. Sorry for making you worry." Prism replied with a small frown.

She smiled at him anyway and they both shared a small kiss on the lips before parting so she could leave him alone for a few minutes. After she left both sisters quietly went up to Prism as he noticed them.

"Hey girls. What's up?" He asked casually.

"Are you okay?" Magenta asked.

"Well... Besides getting the crap beaten out of me and nearly dying, I'm okay." He replied before chuckling a little.

"Sorry for not being there to help." Lightning said with a frown while Magenta did the same.

"Girls, come here." Prism asked before sitting up and moving toward the edge of his bed while opening his arms.

Noticing what he wanted to giving them, the girls went up to him and they both hugged him softly while trying not to hurt him. After a few seconds they separated before they each smiled at each other to show that everything was gonna be okay as long as they don't forget how much they loved each other.

Lightning and Magenta then went outside to leave their brother alone while thinking about Jasper. Suddenly Steven and Amethyst appeared from the Warp Pad.

"Lightning. Magenta. Lapis." Steven called out while running up to them.

"Steven. Hi, it's good to see you again." Lapis said kindly while approaching him.

"Nice to see you little brother." Magenta said before picking him up and giving him a big hug which he obviously accepted while giggling.

After putting him down, Bismuth walked up and both her and Steven shared a pound together.

"Amethyst. Say, there's something different about you." Peridot said before giving out a questioning look.

"What?" Amethyst replied while getting nervous.

"Have you gotten taller?" Peridot asked with a grin, leaving Amethyst not amused.

"No. How's Prism?" She replied, changing the subject.

"He's okay. Resting up a bit and taking it easy for a while." Lapis answered.

Amethyst smiled from hearing that before going inside to check on him. When he saw her he immediately looked at his knees before looking away.

"Hey." She said, starting a conversation.

"Hey..." He replied with not much emotion.

"Um...so is everything alright?" She asked nervously.

"A little bit. What about you?" He replied.

"I got pissed and Steven helped me out by challenging me to a match. In the end we tied and realized we both needed each other. Plus I really want Jasper to get slammed." She replied while explaining her progress.

"Well she's around somewhere. However if you plan on taking her out, bring the others except Magenta and Lightning." Prism said.

"Why? If your sisters want to fight her, then nothing should stop them." Amethyst replied, stating the obvious.

"They feel guilty right now. If they fight Jasper they'll be consumed with anger and not think clearly. I'm responsible for them and I don't want them near her. Promise me you won't allow them get to her." Prism stated before Amethyst nodded.

Afterwards she went outside and looked at the girls. Even though she just promised Prism to keep them away, she decided to withdraw it since it was gonna bug them forever.

"Guys, let's go after Jasper." She announced.

"What? Do you even know where she could be?" Bismuth asked.

"Well...no, but it's gotta be somewhere. She's a Quartz solider like me, so maybe she was grown at the Kindergarten." Amethyst thought before Peridot started laughing. "What's so funny?" She added with narrow eyes.

"Please Amy. She's from the Beta Kindergarten. Your from Prime. They're both different sectors and have different purposes." Peridot explained.

"There are two Kindergartens?" Steven asked.

"Yes. C'mon, I'll show you." Peridot replied before going over to the Warp Pad with Lightning, Magenta, Amethyst, and Steven following her while the rest stayed to watch over Prism.

Minutes later, the five Gem appeared in a bright orange wasteland within a large chasm.

"Wow. This is Beta?" Lightning asked.

"Yes my lovely sister. Home World made another Kindergarten to increase the rapid process of Quartz soldiers. It was a rushed job, which explains the millions of holes around." Peridot replied before they all started walking together.

The chasm was huge with large Gem drills around. Then at the end of it there was a massive hole, which signified that Jasper came out of it.

"This is where Jasper was born?" Magenta asked.

"It's enormous." Lightning added.

"Yeah, here let me show you how it works. Magenta can I have a hand?" Peridot asked while trying to get up to the hole.

Agreeing to it, Magenta raised up her hand and made Peridot levitate up further into the hole. Once inside Peridot when back into it before coming back out with a blank expression.

"I've never seen a Gem hole this perfect." She commented.

Amethyst didn't feel good about that as she remembered being called defective by Jasper during their first brawl. Steven tried to cheer her up by showing her another hole, however Peridot went over to it and felt it before telling the others that it was completely fresh.

This interested them before they noticed another part of the Kindergarten filled with holes, except they also had metal bars around them.

"What's all this?" Amethyst questioned.

"Not sure." Steven replied before getting near one and suddenly jumping back as it was revealed to be a monster inside it. Then multiple monsters appeared in the other holes and Peridot realized that these holes weren't for Gems anymore.

"Who could've done this?" Lightning asked before she noticed a silhouette through a small gust of wind and coming out of it was none other then Jasper.

 **End of first half.**

While hiding behind a rock, the five Gems slowly looked at Jasper with Lightning and Magenta glaring at her. Amethyst did the same before Steven told them to calm down so they could listen to what Jasper was saying to one of the monsters she was near.

"Look at you. You use to be a Quartz soldier too. Then you turned out like this. What happened to you?" She asked the monster who in turn was afraid of her. "Now you and the rest of these freaks work for me. I only beat on you because it's what you deserve. If only my Diamond could see this, she would've been proud." She added.

Not missing another opportunity like this, Lightning and Magenta held hands before teleporting behind Jasper, shocking the others.

"Jasper!" They yelled at her.

Jasper turned around and noticed them before chuckling. "If it isn't the sisters of that worthless warrior. Did you come back for a rematch?" She asked with a smirk before summoning her crash helmet.

"Our brother is not worthless. This time we're gonna win." Lightning said before summoning her ax.

"We won't give you a handicap, you're getting smashed you into the ground." Magenta added while summoning her mace.

"Is that another word for coffin?" Jasper asked before rushing toward them and landing a punch on Lightning before uppercutting Magenta.

The attacks were pretty strong, but the sisters didn't care and placed on their armor Bismuth made for them before charging toward Jasper. Magenta smashed her faced with her mace before Lightning kicked her back and prepared to slash her with her ax.

However Jasper caught it with her hands before it could hit her face and kneed Lightning in the chin before kicking her far into the distance. Magenta noticed this and took flight before diving toward Jasper and slammed her mace onto her head before pounding it toward her chest and making her crash into the wall.

Doing this made the cages around the area open and all of the monsters began running away.

"My army!" Jasper screamed from her lose.

She then grew furious and charged at Magenta before doing a powered spin dash, which made her get pushed into the distance and fall on top of Lightning. Once Jasper got close to them she grabbed both of their necks and began crushing them without any remorse.

"You'll pay for that. After I kill you, I'll go after your brother, then the rest of you Crystal Gems. I won't be beaten twice." Jasper said, adding pressure to her grips and making the girls scream in agony.

"Stop it!" Amethyst yelled before using her whips to grapple Jasper and pull her away from Lightning and Magenta.

"You want some too huh?" Jasper asked while getting up.

Amethyst electrified her whips before doing a spin dash and adding more power into it. Once it was done she charged at Jasper, but Jasper easily kicked her up and smashed her on the ground. She wasn't impressed by the attack and punched Amethyst hard in the gut.

Before she could attack again, Steven threw his shields at her before approaching Amethyst.

"Stay out of this. This isn't your fight, it's mine." Amethyst told him.

"No. This is my fight. Stop pretending you don't need me. It sucks being small and feeling like you're not good enough to do anything, but that's not true. You're just like me, so stop shutting me out and let me fight with you." Steven replied emotionally.

"Gems have to stick together, right?" Amethyst asked with small tears in her eyes before Steven offered his hand to her.

She accepted it before getting up and giving Steven a meaningful hug, however doing so caused a large explosion. Peridot, the girls, and Jasper noticed this before seeing a new being with dark brown hair, dark gray skin, chubby, gray gems on her chest and belly button, three arms, and having a mixture of Steven's and Amethyst's clothes while have parts of her hair cover her left eye.

"What. A. Beautiful day." The being said.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Who am I?" The being wondered herself. "I feel like Amethyst knows this. How about this. A Rose Quartz and Amethyst make...Smokey Quartz." She added before combing Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip to create a gray yo-yo.

"Ugh! Is fusion the only trick you Gems know?" Jasper said with a irritated voice.

"Don't know. Ever saw a move called Sink the Dink?" Smokey asked before using her yo-yo on Jasper.

Jasper got annoyed and attempted to use a spin dash on her, but Smokey grappled toward a ledge above her and dodged the attack before bringing out two more yo-yos and released a triple attack that pushed Jasper toward the distance.

"Good job Smokey. Why thank you Smokey." Smokey said, congratulating herself.

Jasper got up from the ground and was completely angered by this humiliation and started created a avalanche to crush the Gems. Everyone noticed this and had to get out of the area, but then a big gust of wind burst through and everyone appeared at the top of the canyon.

Wondering what could've happened, Lightning and Magenta noticed their brother beside them along with the others.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Lightning asked.

"I should be asking you two the same thing." He replied firmly, making the girls feeling bad.

"Guessing you must be a new fusion, huh?" He added while looking at Smokey.

"Yeah. Name's Smokey Quartz. A fusion between Amethyst and Steven. What do you think?" She replied while showing off her body to Prism.

"Not bad, but kinda strange." He said honestly. "Lightning. Magenta. You two are in big trouble when we get back home." He added while looking at the girls.

"Wait! I was the one who brought them here. Don't take it out on them." Peridot admitted, pleading to her brother.

After taking in a sigh, Prism replied, "Right now I'm glad you all are, but this isn't your fight to finish. Jasper is my concern."

Prism then leaped off the canyon cliff and dropped down to face Jasper.

"Prism." Jasper said firmly.

"This ends now." Prism replied before getting into a stance and summoning his crystalline boots.

Jasper re-summoned her crash helmet and got into a stance as well while they both stared at each other. Then Prism used his speed and circled around Jasper, landing quick jabs to her stomach and face before distancing himself from her.

Jasper used a powered spin dash and charged straight at Prism. He saw this coming and wasn't playing around anymore, so he charged at her and kicked her spin dash, making her stop before landing a somersault kick.

Jasper flipped onto her back and crashed into the ground. Afterwards Prism got on top of her and started punching her face until she was unconscious. This didn't work as Jasper grasped one of his punches before grabbing his throat and switching positions.

Once she landed two hard punches on his face, Jasper picked him up and gave him a tight bear hug to crush his rib cage, then she threw him toward a nearby wall. As she walked toward him she punched him hard in the gut with cracks appearing on the wall.

She then stopped to catch her breath while the others watched in horror of what was happening.

"Why do you...hate my foster mother so much?" Prism asked with a weak voice.

"Because. She's caused me enough pain for too long. She attacked and destroyed my colony. She caused a giant rift on Home World. And worse of all, she attacked my Diamond." Jasper replied, revealing her emotions and reasons.

"Who is your Diamond?" Prism asked.

"Pink Diamond. Rose shattered her and because of that it gave me a reason to destroy everything she loves on this miserable planet." Jasper replied before gripping onto Prism's neck and holding him up high.

"My Aunt? You were apart of my aunt's colony?" Prism asked while struggling to breath.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. For now, this is for Pax." Jasper replied before punching him again.

She then threw him aside and was prepared to shatter him for real, however that wasn't going to happen as Smokey, Lightning, Magenta, and Peridot came in to rescue their brother. Peridot shot a pulse blast from her hands before Smokey grappled Jasper and pulled her in before Magenta hit her hard in the gut, making her gawk.

She then sent Jasper flying towards the wall again, however next to her was a remaining monster which Jasper put to good use as she fused with it to get even stronger. She then used her claws on Magenta, but Lightning stepped in and clashed her horns, making her roar in pain.

Lightning teleported herself and Jasper toward a cliff before pushing her down. As she was falling she was struggle with the monster to stay together, but it was already over as Magenta and her sisters appeared in front of her and slammed her hard on the ground.

Once Jasper down the monster ran away, leaving Jasper upset that no Gem wanted to stay with her. She then started remembering her time with Pax and how much they respected each other, then she learned that she actually had some type of care for him, which she began to admire while forming a smile on her face.

The girls then went over to Prism and saw that he was in bad shape, but he was still alive and showed a small grin on his face from seeing his family. Smokey defused back into Steven and Amethyst while Lightning and Magenta bombarded Prism with endless kisses on his cheeks followed by hugs.

Peridot, Steven, and Amethyst was happy to see this, including Peridot who snuck in a hug before parting. Afterwards they turned their attention to Jasper and noticed that her left arm was getting corrupted.

"Jasper, it's okay. Here, let me help you." Steven offered.

Jasper slashed at him and rejected his help. Then Jasper slowly transformed into a corrupted monster and attempted to attack them, but Peridot punched her in the face while adding some mild electricity to her fist.

Doing so caused a lot of pain to Jasper before she finally poofed. Afterwards Amethyst went up to her Gem before getting on her knees.

"I got you, sis. It's okay." She said softly before bubbling it and sending it back to the temple.

After that they all went back to the barn and hoped there wasn't gonna be anymore surprises, but that didn't work as they saw Lapis holding five small Rubies in water bubbles with Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth, and Pumpkin watching.

"Aw crap." Amethyst said with the others not feeling up to what was going to happen next.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 32.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **See ya soon.**


	33. Chapter 33: Back To The Moon

Hello **my friends.**

 **I'm very happy you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Also if you are wondering why I allowed my OC to get his butt kicked in the last chapter, it was to show that he wasn't OP.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 33: Back to the Moon

"The Rubies are back?" Steven said with a slight surprised tone.

"You know them Steven?" Prism asked.

"Yeah, while you, Lightning, and Magenta were at Empire City these Gems from Home World showed up. But first, what's going on Lapis?" Steven replied before placing his attention on Lapis.

"They showed up from their ship and were very angry, so I put them in time out." Lapis answered.

"Why don't we release one of these upper crusts and see what's up?" Bismuth suggested.

"Oh! Can I pick one?" Steven asked.

"Go on little man." Bismuth replied with a grin.

Steven observed the five Rubies before making his choice. "How about Leggy?"

"Leggy?" Pearl said with confusion.

"Yeah. I named them based on the placement of their Gems. There's Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball, and...Doc. Leggy seems like a good pick to talk to." Steven replied while pointing at a different Ruby depending on their name.

"Leggy, come on down." Lapis said before releasing a Ruby.

As Leggy fell on the ground Prism took action, "Hello there. Why are you and the others on Earth?" He asked.

"Umm... I...don't...know?" Leggy replied.

"*Sigh* should've guessed." Prism said while placing a hand on his hip before telling Leggy to go stand near the fence.

"How about Army?" Steven suggested.

When Army got released she glared at the Gems before charging at them. "I'll tear you limb from li-" She stated before Garnet grabbed her.

"Hey, don't do that." She ordered before Army started getting frustrated and threw punches in the air. Garnet though this was cute before holding her under her arm while another Ruby was released.

"If I remember correctly, we were...oh, uh...this is a little embarrassing." Navy said before blushing a little before going over to Leggy.

"I'm not tell ya'll nothing about nothing." Eyeball stated while crossing her arms and glaring at the Gems fiercely.

The last one was Doc and hopefully she would explain their arrival. "Where are Jasper, Pax, and Ypex? Last time we were here you made us play that stupid game. Then you told us they were on Neptune, so we looked and they weren't there. And they weren't on any other planet in this solar system." She said before noticing Lightning, Magenta, and Prism.

"Wait a minute. Why are White Prism and Pink Prism on Earth? You two should be back in the garden where you belong." She stated while pointing at them.

"We're not going back there. Our brother brought us here to fight them. They got shattered and Jasper was poofed. And we're never going back to being in a cage." Lightning said strongly with Magenta agreeing while the others got tensed up from what she said.

"WHAT?! Tell us where you kept Jasper then. No games. No tricks. And no disguises." Doc replied before the other Rubies joined up with her, including Army who escaped from Garnet.

Prism sighed again before using his speed to circle around them and quickly knocking them out. Everyone was surprised by this before looking at him.

"Prism, was that really necessary?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. One: I'm a little tired from fighting Jasper. Two: This was ridiculous. Three: Because I felt like it and that it was the right choice." Prism replied.

"What should we do with them?' Magenta asked.

"Not sure, but we can't just let them leave or contact Home World in anyway. Plus Rubies are idiots, they're headstrong and hot-headed to get anything right." Prism replied before smirking at his last comment.

Garnet straightened her throat before Prism looked at her and had a realization and remembered that she was made from a Ruby. "No offense Garnet." He added with a sheepish grin.

"None taken." She returned lightly.

"What game did you make them play Steven?" Lightning asked.

"It's called Baseball. It was pretty intense. Bismuth was one tough umpire and we tried to trick them by allowing Garnet to separate, but that was hard since they flirted nearly every moment they were together." Steven replied.

"Wow. Glad I wasn't here to see that." Prism said while thinking how embarrassing that would've been if he was there.

"Got it!" Amethyst said after snapping her fingers.

"What's up?" Peridot asked.

"After they wake up, I'll take care of the rest." Amethyst replied with a big smile while giving a thumbs up.

Not sure what she was planning, everyone rolled with it before the Rubies started waking up.

"Alright, enough! Tell us where she is or face the wrath of-" Army said before a voice called them.

"Hey! I'm right here." Amethyst said, disguised as Jasper.

"Is she serious?" Pearl questioned.

"Watch, mom. It'll work." Prism said with his arms crossed.

"Look it's Jasper." Army said with a smile before Eyeball walked over to her.

"Jasper. I am Ruby-1F4 cut-4ND. I fought in the war for Earth." She said while saluting to Amethyst.

"Uh... At ease." She replied.

"I came out of the ground at Facet 6 while hearing about the tale of the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz that could. They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on and took out 80 Crystal Gems. When I heard about your mission I nearly dissipated myself. It is a honor to finally meet you." Eyeball said before bowing out of respect.

"Uh, yeah. That's me. Always huge, never small. Been that way since I was made." Amethyst replied.

"Wait a minute. Something's different about you." Eyeball stated, making Amethyst nervous.

"Uh...it's my tan. You know, from the sun." Amethyst replied while pointing at the sky.

"Of course. I hate this planet." Eyeball said before kicking the ground with the other rubies joining her.

"Jasper we were told you were poofed while Pax and Ypex were shattered. What should we do with these Rebels?" Eyeball asked while pointing at the others.

"Uh...we should hold them prisoner and keep them locked up so they won't do it again." Amethyst declared.

"Good choice, but we'll need to file a report about this at the nearest Diamond Base." Doc pointed out.

"Where is that exactly?" Navy asked.

"You idiot! It's there." Eyeball said, pointing at the moon.

"I gotta hold this all the way to the moon?" Amethyst asked, using her normal voice before correcting herself. "Uh yes, the moon. Let's go and get this over with." She added.

"Wait. There's not enough room on the ship for all of them. The Prisms, that human, that Pearl, and that fusion comes. The rest will stay until we pick them up later." Doc stated with Amethyst agreeing completely.

"Will you be alright here?" Prism asked Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. If Home World comes then we'll send them right back." Bismuth said strongly.

Prism nodded before Amethyst guided him, Lightning, Magenta, Steven, Pearl, and Garnet into the Ruby ship. Once inside the ship took off and began heading directly toward the moon. Once they arrived the based opened up with the ship landing near the Diamond Authority Emblem.

"All clear." Doc said while getting out.

The others followed and Pearl was completely over dramatic from the fake capture while walking out. Prism and his sisters cringed while watching her while Steven held Garnet's hand as they got out.

"Look at this place- frozen in time. An era-one base. Her era-one base." Eyeball said.

"Who's?" Navy asked.

"Were you made yesterday? Her. Pink Diamond. It was a tragedy from what happened to her." Eyeball replied.

"Let's just get this over with and leave." Prism said with a annoyed tone.

The Rubies agreed to that before they all started climbing the stairs. Prism and his sisters had never seen this place before and couldn't believe it belonged to his aunt. Up ahead the Rubies noticed a functional console before going over to it.

"What was Home World going to do to Earth if they continued with their plans?" Magenta asked.

"Easy. We were going to colonize it and allow it to become apart of our planet. Home World is dying and we extract resources of all over to help it grow and expand. Here, let me show you." Eyeball said before using the console.

After a few short moments everyone was given a chance to see what the Earth was going to look like if it was colonized. It was horrible as Pearl, Lightning, and Magenta covered their mouths from shock, Prism hid his eyes with his hair while looking down, Garnet gripped her free hand, Amethyst glared at it, and Steven was speechless.

"It could've been great. But alas it didn't happen due to Rose Quartz shattering Pink Diamond. Imagine the possibilities that could've transpired." Eyeball stated with the other Rubies agreeing.

"Why...?" Prism mumbled. "Why can't we just co-exist instead? Earth doesn't deserve this. No other planet deserved this at all!" He added with his eyes still covered.

"That's the way Home World works. Besides, why is Earth so important? It's just a stupid planet." Doc pointed out with a grin.

Prism gripped his fists before turning around and walking away. "Hey! You can't leave, you're-" Eyeball stated before getting grabbed by Magenta and held up high. "Listen to us right now. You have no idea what our brother has been through. You five clearly don't understand anything at all. And you've deeply upset him." She said before throwing Eyeball on the console, destroying it.

The other Rubies noticed this before they joined up with Eyeball and fused to become a large Ruby. "You're coming with us. Whether you want to or not." She said before delivering a punch to Magenta.

She dodged it before Lightning stepped in and slashed the Ruby fusion, making her poof and letting the Gems to fall on the floor. Lightning and Magenta took some while the others taking the rest before leaving the console and heading down where Prism was.

When they noticed him they saw that he was staring at a picture of Pink Diamond before placing his hand on it.

"Brother...?" Steven asked before going over to him with Lightning and Magenta following.

He took in a deep breath before exhaling while his eyes were closed, but a few tears left them and fell on the floor.

"Brother? Are you going to be okay?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah... I-I just need a second." Prism with a slight broken voice.

Hearing it made everyone else feel bad while Amethyst reverted to normal. Steven then took his right hand as Prism looked at him. He smiled at his brother before Prism returned it and looked at his sisters.

"What happened to the Rubies?" He asked.

"We took care of them. What should we do with their Gems?" Lightning replied before her, Magenta and the others showed him the Ruby Gems.

"Toss them into space. It's kinda pointless to just keep them at the Temple or the Barn." Prism suggested.

Seeing that as a good option, Steven opened up the airlock and the Ruby Gems were thrown far before he closed it. Afterwards everyone went toward the ship and began to exit the Moon Base. While they were leaving Prism had Steven in his lap while feeling depressed.

"Prism." Garnet called.

"Yeah...?" He replied with a depressed tone.

"I know how you feel and want this to end, but sometimes it takes a long time to make a dream happen." She said, giving out some of her thoughts.

"Am I being selfish because of what I want? It's not just for me, but for everyone." He replied.

"We know. You're not selfish wanting co-existence. It's a very risky choice and decision, but I think it's worth a shot. Never forget that." She said, giving him a comforting smile.

Prism returned it before looking a Steven and holding him close to his chest. Lightning and Magenta smiled at them with Pearl doing the same.

"Remember what you told me Prism. We have to keep moving forward and focus on the here and now so the future can exist. We love you, so please try to accept what you already have." Pearl said sweetly to him.

Prism nodded before closing his eyes to rest for a bit. As he was Lightning and Magenta looked at each other before turning away. "What's in the past is over. Earth is what's more important now." Lightning said to herself. "My brother's dream can happen. I'll help make it happen and Home World won't harm it ever again." Magenta said to herself.

 **End of Chapter 33.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I didn't the Bubbled aspect because I didn't want to and thought it wouldn't fit well.**

 **Also fill free to ask me any questions.**

 **See you guys later.**


	34. Chapter 34: Mindful Education

**Hello my friends, I hope you all are ready for a new chapter.**

 **I've seen my reviews about certain things happening. I won't give away anything, but you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Mindful Education

It was nice and beautiful day in Beach City. The birds were chirping and the breeze felt blissful. Prism and Lapis were having a picnic near the ocean while watching the seagulls fly.

"Wow, days like these are hard to come by huh?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah. But it's what makes living so amazing. I wish everyday would be like this." Prism replied with a kind smile while turning his attention to her.

Lapis smiled from hearing that before placing her lips on his. They started kissing for a moment before Lapis suddenly gawked.

"What's wrong?" Prism asked after separating from her.

Lapis had a look of shock before looking down. Prism did the same and they both noticed a blade going right through her chest. He was just as shocked as she was before Lapis began to glow and her body of poofed. When it did her Gem shattered itself, leaving Prism completely speechless.

"Lapis...?" Prism said with a slight broken tone with tears developing in his eyes.

"What a shame. I guess we can't always have what we want, can we?" A familiar voice said.

Prism got up from hearing that before noticing a mysterious fog appearing around him. He didn't know what was going on and had no clue what was happening, but then he saw two silhouettes in the fog and got curious on who it was.

"We have some unfinished business, brother." Another familiar voice said.

Prism recognized it and immediately began running off. He continued running before feeling a different change in his body. He was starting to get slower by the minute and tried pushing himself to get faster, but it didn't work and he suddenly crashed into the sand.

He tried getting up, but for some strange reason he couldn't, it was like his body was completely paralyzed.

"You've ran your last race, brother. It's time you accepted you fate." The familiar voice said before appearing out of the fog.

It was revealed to be Pax, which surprised Prism because he was suppose to be dead. However he wasn't alone as Ypex appeared in front of Prism which from his eyes were upside down.

"How are you two here? You're dead." Prism asked while panicking a bit.

"Are we? What matters now is that you'll get the proper death you gave to us. No matter how fast you get or become, you can never run away from your decisions." Pax stated before placing his foot on Prism's Gem.

"You think you've changed for the better? Please, you've only expanded your faults. The burdens you carry are deep and painful, but they still show who you really are, brother. You've killed many times and killing us took no regrets, which you've shown tremendously. You'll never get over this, and everyone you love and care for will die." Ypex added before summoning out one of his blades from his wrists.

He pierced Prism's chest with it before Pax stepped off of his Gem and pulled out one of his crystalline guns. "We'll see you in hell." Pax smirked before pulling the trigger.

"AHHH!" Prism screamed off the top of his lungs.

"Prism, what's wrong?" Lapis asked from his left side.

Prism was speechless to see her before observing his surrounding and realizing that he had a nightmare. He placed his hand on his head while trying to think straight and took in a deep breath.

"It's nothing Lapis. Just a nightmare." He replied.

"Brother, are you okay?" Lightning asked while going over to him.

Prism looked at her and noticed that he woke everyone else up from his screaming.

"I'm alright. I think." He replied.

"That was the fifth one this week. Are you sure? Do you need to talk about it?" Lightning asked.

"No sis, I'm good. Sorry for waking you all up. Let's just go back to sleep and leave this behind us." Prism replied.

Lightning accepted his choice and went back to bed with everyone else doing the same. Prism laid back down with Lapis snuggling against his chest. He grew a smile and wrapped his arms around her before getting a kiss on the cheek, showing that she was there for him and it was going to be okay.

"No fair. I wanted to cheer him up." Lightning pouted, wanting to help her brother.

"Why does Lapis always give him the special treatments." Magenta pouted too before going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Prism was doing some stretches before checking on the crops while everyone else pitched in. It only took an hour to help keep the farm in tact and Lapis was a major help due to her hydrokinesis.

A while later Connie and Steven showed up at the barn and ask Prism and Lapis if they were ready for training today. Remembering what they planned a while back, Prism agreed with Lapis on the same page.

At the Sky Temple Connie changed into her training outfit before coming back while feeling a little down.

"What's wrong Connie?" Lapis asked.

"It's nothing." Connie replied, sounding depressed.

Prism and Steven were concerned about her before Pearl announced for them to begin with Garnet watching them too.

"Ready Lapis?" Prism asked before Lapis nodded as they intertwined hands and became Aquamarine.

Steven and Connie did some quick dance moves before getting back to back and intertwining their hands to become Stevonnie.

"Let's dance." Stevonnie proclaimed before pulling out her sword and shield.

"Couldn't agree more." Aqua replied before getting into a stance and spreading her crystal wings.

Stevonnie charged at them and thrusted forward, but Aqua guarded using her wings before pushing Stevonnie back and giving her a roundhouse kick. She then dashed forward and tried landing some punches, but Stevonnie quickly dodged them before leaping over Aqua and kicking her legs to float.

"Whoa, since when could you levitate?" Aqua asked.

"Steven learned it and I guess I inherited it. Now, it's time to finish the job." Stevonnie replied while landing on a pillar before dashing toward Aqua.

Aqua smirked while getting prepared what was coming, but then something unexpected happened.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled before crashing in front of Aqua and defusing back into Steven and Connie.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asked them.

Connie didn't reply and ran away with Steven chasing after her. He found her near the steps at the entrance with her head in her knees.

"Connie, what's wrong?" Steven asked.

"I did something terrible at school today." Connie confessed.

"What happened?" Steven asked again.

"I beat someone up." Connie admitted.

"What?" Steven replied with a surprised tone.

"I didn't mean too, but he accidentally bumped into me and my training instincts kicked in. Now I can't get it out of my head." Connie said, feeling horrible about herself.

"Hey, I know what it's like. You do stuff and it's hard to let it go, but the best thing to do is to try not to think about it." Steven replied from experience.

Suddenly Aquamarine appeared in front of them and took a step forward before asking Connie what happened. After explaining it, Aqua understood and told her that Prism and Lapis have been through some tough times too and worked it out whenever possible.

"Hold the phone." A voice said before everyone looked over to Garnet. "...now give the phone to me." She finished.

* * *

Later on near the ocean Garnet began a session with Steven, Connie, Prism, and Lapis.

"Now, you all know about fusion, but what you don't know is the side effect. For a fusion to work there has to be a balance. An imbalance can cause hallucinations, seeing things that are not there, and ultimately fall apart. If one of you falls apart then the fusion does as well. So we're going to start controlling it, but first we need Stevonnie and Aquamarine." Garnet explained.

Both groups nodded before becoming their fusions. Afterwards Garnet asked them to close their eyes and intertwine their hands before taking a deep breath.

"Here in darkness, everything's okay. Listen to the waves and the ocean. Here comes a thought." Garnet said.

Suddenly Aquamarine, Stevonnie, and Garnet were transported to a strange all blue area. Before anyone could ask where they were, Garnet started singing.

 **Garnet:** _Take a moment to think of just. Flexibility, love, and trust._

 _Take a moment to think of just. Flexibility, love, and trust._

 _Here comes a thought, that might alarm you._

 _What someone said, and how it harmed you._

 _Something you did, that failed to be charming._

 _Things that you said are suddenly swarming._

(During her singing Aqua and Stevonnie noticed Ruby and Sapphire getting frustrated with problems.)

 _Oh, you're losing sight._

 _You're losing touch._

 _All these little things seem to matter so much._

 _That they confuse you._

 _That I might lose you._

 _Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself._

 _Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart._

 _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not._

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

 _You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear._

 _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

(Steven, Connie, Prism, and Lapis appeared as well with problems of their own.)

 **Stevonnie:** _Here comes a thought, that might alarm me._

 _What someone said, and how it harmed me._

 _Something I did, that failed to me charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming._

(White butterflies started showing images of what both Connie and Prism dealt with.)

 **Aquamarine:** _Oh, we're losing sight._

 _We're losing touch._

 _All these little things seem to matter so much._

 **Stevonnie:** _That they confuse me._

 **All:** _That I might lose me._

 _Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself._

 _Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart._

 _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not._

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

 _We've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear._

 _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

 _And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought._

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

 _We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by._

 _From here, from here, from here._

 **Stevonnie and Aqua:** _Take a moment to think of just._

 _Flexibility, love, and trust._

 _Take a moment to think of just._

 _Flexibility, love, and trust._

After their song both Aqua and Stevonnie took in one last breath before growing smiles as they got up and returned to reality.

"Thank you Garnet." Stevonnie said kindly.

"You're welcome. If you ever have anymore problems, talk with the one you trust. Remember that and everything will be okay." Garnet replied with a smile.

* * *

The next day during training Aqua and Stevonnie were going at it with complete grace and tranquility. Both seemed completely focused and determined without showing any kind of problems.

"How are you feeling today?" Aqua asked.

"Better then before. Now give me what you've got." Stevonnie replied.

Aqua smirked from that before taking flight in the air and was prepared to dive down at Stevonnie, however as she was her wings suddenly shattered themselves and she immediately crashed into the ground near Stevonnie.

"Are you guys o-" Stevonnie said before suddenly stopping for a moment.

Meanwhile Aqua got up and started shedding tears from her eyes. She didn't know what was going on until she noticed Prism on her felt, completely broken. Lapis was the same and Aqua felt too much pain before splitting herself.

"Prism. Lapis. Are you alright?" Stevonnie asked while running up to them and seeing their destroyed states.

Prism ran off with Lapis wiping away her tears before chasing after them. Whatever was happening now, it wasn't good for the both of them

* * *

Prism ran out of the Sky Temple and went toward a cliff looking over Beach City.

"It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault!" Voices said in his head.

Prism remembered all those lives he took long along and how painful it was for him to end their lives. Back then he had to do it for Home World and it was a order from the Diamonds, even though he didn't want to do it.

"NOO!" He howled into the air at the top of his lungs.

Afterwards he took in a breaths before calming down. Then for some reason he had a urge to sing while a few gusts of wind flew through him.

 **Prism:** _In this farewell._

 _There's no blood._

 _There's no alibi._

 _'Cause I've drawn regret._

 _From the truth._

 _Of a thousand lies._

 _So let mercy come. And wash away._

 _What I've done!_

 _I'll face myself._

 _To cross out what I've become._

 _Erase myself._

 _And let got of what I've done._

 _Put to rest what I thought of me._

 _While I clean this slate. With the hands of uncertainty._

 _So let mercy come. And wash away._

 _What I've done!_

 _I'll face myself._

 _To cross out what I've become._

 _Erase myself._

 _And let go of what I've done._

 _(Wind was spiraling around him, making his hair stick upwards and his hands were bleeding from gripping them to tight)_

 _For what I've done._

 _I'll start again. And whatever pain may come._

 _Today this ends._

 _I'm forgiving what I've done!_

 _I'll face myself._

 _To cross out what I've become._

 _Erase myself._

 _And let go of what I've done!_

 _What I've done!_

 _Forgiving what I've done!_

After he was finished the wind around him faded away. His hair returned to normal, but his hands were soaked in green blood; his own blood.

"Prism." A voice called him.

He turned around and noticed Lapis. She slowly walked up to him before noticing his hands.

"What did you do to yourself?" She asked.

"It's not important." He replied while turning his head back.

"Yes it is. You need to tell what's wrong, Prism. I saw what was in your head and I want to know what was going on." Lapis said firmly.

Prism didn't reply and began leaving the cliff without looking at Lapis, but suddenly she tackled him to the ground and held his hands down.

"Stop it. Stop this right now, I'm sick of it." She said with tears falling from her face and ending on Prism's face. "I'm your girlfriend, you need to tell me your feelings. You're not the only Gem on this planet who has stuff to deal with. Do you know what it was like being trapped in a mirror for a thousand years? Or getting worried about you every time you go out by yourself and getting scared that you might not make it? Do you think I'm weak and can't defend myself?" She said, her voice breaking slightly.

Prism had his hair covering his eyes and didn't reply immediately, but after Lapis was finishing sobbing on top of him he finally responded.

"No... Lapis Lazuli I don't think for one second that you're weak. Heaven forbid that because I've seen everything you can do and more." He said.

"Really? Talk to me then." She asked before getting up.

Prism did the same before speaking, "I've done a lot of things that I've regret and I'm the only one who can hold this burden. I don't want you or anyone else going through it. And I don't know how it feels to be trapped in a mirror for a thousand years, but I do know what it's like to lose the people you love." He said loudly.

Lapis was stunned from hearing that before slapping Prism hard in the face. He was slightly stunned from receiving that before turning to Lapis who looked at him with a angry look.

"You're a jerk. Stop shutting me out every time you get into danger. Don't you love me?" She asked.

"I do. You know I do, with all my heart and soul." He replied.

Lapis crossed her arms before turning your head. "I don't believe you. Are you saying that because I asked you to say it or was it really from your heart?" She asked coldly with her eyes covered by her hair.

Prism felt his heart getting heavy from this conversation before coming up with a conclusion. "What do you want from me, Lapis?" He asked with a dead tone.

"I want you to leave. If you can't understand me and what I'm trying to say to you, then we need some time apart." Lapis answered before sprouting her wings.

"Are you serious?" Prism asked.

"Yes." Lapis replied.

After taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Prism replied, "Okay. If that's what you want then I'll give it to you."

Lapis flew away leaving a tears in the wind. Prism summoned out his boots before running out of the city. "Way to go, Prism. Not only did you make you're girlfriend cry, but you caused her and yourself to have a time out. I really am a jerk." He added, feeling horrible by his actions.

 **End of chapter 34.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This may be bad for my OC and Lapis, but I promise I'll get better.**

 **The songs here are "Here Comes a Thought" and What I've Done by Linkin Park. I do not own them, they belong to their respected owners.**

 **Next chapter will come in time.**

 **See you all soon.**


	35. Chapter 35: What Is To Come

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 35: What Is To Come

At the Kindergarten Beta the Alpha Crystal Gems were handling a large monster that escaped. Prism, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Lightning, and Magenta were armored up and ready to take it it down.

The monster screeched out at then before Prism used his speed and circled around it before leaping into the air and striking it at the head. Bismuth turned her hands into mallets and dashed forward before landing a rough combo on it. Once she pushed it back a bit Peridot charged up her plasma blaster and landed a effective attack. The monster then decided to runaway, but Lightning and Magenta didn't allow that, so they doubled teamed to take it down.

Lightning teleported in front of it before using her crystal ax and slashing off one of it's antlers, then Magenta stepped in and pounded the beast into the ground. She then raised her hand up and levitated the monster up before Lightning leaped toward it and slashed it's body. The monster then reverted back into his Gem before Magenta placed it into a bubble and sent it back home.

Both girls were taught how to do that by their brother and it took nearly a week to control it, but after getting the hang of it they were glad to get the job done.

"Nice work girls." Prism said before powering off his armor while the rest did the same.

"Thank you brother. How many was that so far?" Magenta asked.

"That was approximately number four of the corrupted Gems we've defeated this week. Judging by my analysis, there were a total of ten released, so we still have a lot more to handle." Peridot answered.

"Thanks for the update Peridot." Prism said before rubbing her hair a bit as she purred. "Let me know when more are coming, okay?" He added before stopping and walking off.

"Wait, brother! Please don't go. Come home with us, we miss you." Peridot said.

Prism turned back at them and noticed her worried look along with Bismuth, Lightning, and Magenta doing the same. Lapis crossed her arms and looked away in a depressed state, not even giving out any words.

"Sorry Perry. I want to, but I still have a lot to think about before coming back. Call me when another monster shows up." He said before speeding off.

The girls sighed before Peridot gave Lapis a firm look. "I blame you for this Lazuli." She added.

"I didn't do anything." Lapis replied with a dead pan tone.

"Why are you and our brother acting like that? Are you having a fight?" Magenta asked.

"No Magenta. We just... Look, I don't want to talk about it." Lapis replied before spreading her wings and flying off.

"I really hope they sort things out." Lightning prayed.

"It's a couple thing. It'll work out. Hopefully." Bismuth encouraged.

The girls prayed for that too before leaving the canyon and returning home.

* * *

 **Lapis**

 _"My name is Lapis Lazuli. I am a member of the Alpha Crystal Gems._

 _It's been two weeks since me and Prism have had a large argument over our pasts. We didn't break up if you're thinking that. We just needed time to think this over and be together again like we promised. I love him. I really love Prism, but some times I feel like he doesn't trust me. He doesn't stay with us for the time being and Peridot naturally blames me for it. Lightning and Magenta don't really understand the concepts of being in a relationship and Bismuth doesn't try to help, but doesn't want to to apart of this to make it worse._

 _Right now, I just need to rest and maybe talk to him when we defeat another monster. I hope so because I don't feel the same way without him."_ Lapis said in her thoughts before picking up speed to go home.

* * *

 **Prism**

 _"My name's Prism Demayo. I am the biggest jerk in the world._

 _I've managed to not only make Lapis cry, but cause ourselves to drift apart. Why can't I ever just get over this? She just doesn't understand and she feels like I don't trust her. I do, I really do, but something always keeps me from believing in that. During the two weeks of our 'space', I've been recently staying with Angela in Empire City._

 _I thought staying with her would be good because if I just went to the Temple then Steven, Greg, Connie, and the others would constantly keep asking me to talk with Lapis, mostly Steven since he doesn't want us to be broken apart._

 _I would never do that to Lapis, never in a million years will I ever leave her side, but I need to find out what's wrong with myself before going back home because I really can't think straight right now. Angela allowed me to stay with her and I explained to her what's been going on while leaving out the complications. She understood in a way and wanted me to really think about my choices before gaining a chance to speak with Lapis, which I've been doing so far._

* * *

The next day in Empire City, it was early morning.

Angela was getting ready for work while Prism was sleeping on the couch. She didn't mind it and left quietly so she wouldn't disturb him. After ten minutes had pass, Prism woke up while stretching out his arms before putting on his clothes and cleaning up his friend's place whenever she was out. He wasn't gonna be lazy the whole time, so I little cleaning never hurt anyone, especially since you had super speed.

After two minutes of cleaning the apartment Prism sat down and began reading a book to pass the time. He took his time reading as the book was getting really interesting, but then after getting to the last page he threw the book aside before sighing and sliding down from the couch.

"Okay, I'm bored." He said with a dead pan tone. "Maybe some fresh air will clear my head." He added before putting on his shoes and locking up.

Outside Prism thought to take things nice and slow. He walked with a small grin on his face and felt the warm sun's rays on his body. The citizens of Empire would constantly stare at him or wonder what was up with his skin, to which he ignored and just kept on walking through the sidewalk.

Suddenly he got jumped and was pulled into a alleyway with some punk in homeless clothes pointing a knife at him.

"Alright man, let's make this quick. I want your belt and your money." The thug demanded.

Prism looked at him with a unimpressed look before replying, "Dude, seriously? Out of anyone in this city you had to rob me?"

"Belt and money. Now!" The thug replied firmly.

Prism then let out another sigh before time slowed down and he used his speed to circle around the thug and stripped him until he was only wearing his boxers. The thug was stunned for a moment with Prism crossing his arms at him before he started running off scared. Prism then looked at his wallet and noticed like twenty-five bucks in it.

"Should I? No, that'll be stealing." He said to himself before walking off. However he later came back and just took the money anyway. "Then again that guy ain't coming back after what happened, so what the hell." He added.

After leaving the alley Prism took the bus and took a seat next to a little girl and her parents. The girl started to stare at him before he noticed and gave her a small smile.

"Do you have a skin condition?" The girl asked politely.

"Sweetie, don't talk to strangers." Her mother said.

"It's okay. No, I've always been like this." Prism replied kindly.

"That's so cool." The girl said, which made Prism smirk.

Once the bus reached to a stop, Prism got off and continued his little walk before noticing a homeless man and giving him the thugs money so he could get himself a sandwich or something for the day.

"God bless you." The homeless man said kindly.

"Have a good day sir. May the lord help you." Prism replied as he was walking off.

* * *

Back at the barn, Lapis was calmly resting on top of the water tower while feeling a little depressed.

"Lapis." Peridot called.

Lapis rolled over and moaned a little.

Peridot kept on calling her name for a while until Lapis finally snapped.

"WHAT!?" She yelled.

"I want to talk to you." Peridot replied.

"What about?" She asked.

"Well...can you go to Empire City and talk with my brother?" Peridot asked with a sheepish smile.

Lapis narrowed her eyes before ignoring Peridot. Peridot then decided to walk away and leave her alone for a while. Just when Lapis was having some peace, Magenta suddenly appeared next to her.

"Lapis." She called.

"If this is about me talking to your brother then I don't want to hear it." Lapis replied, knowing what the question might be.

"I don't really get it. What are you two fighting about?" Magenta asked.

"We're not fighting, we've just had a small disagreement. You don't need to worry about it." Lapis replied while sitting.

"So why can't you and Prism just fix it already. I want my brother back. We want him to come home." Magenta said, sounding very upset.

"Look, I am really getting tired of hearing his name. Everything is going to be fine Magenta. Stop worrying so much." Lapis snapped at her with a angry tone.

Magenta was surprised to see Lapis like this and quietly nodded before levitating off of the mill and going back to the barn. Lapis then widened her eyes from what she just did and felt even more depressed. She didn't mean to speak like that to Magenta, it just happened. Lapis then floated back onto the ground to go and apologize, but then something unexpected happened.

She gawked and covered her mouth before gawking again. Lapis immediately ran toward the bathroom behind the barn and vomited into the toilet. This happened for at least a few minutes until she finally stopped. She weakly went toward the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was covering her left eye and Lapis covered her mouth again before feeling a sudden pain in her stomach.

She gripped her stomach and felt immense pain before it stopped. "What's happening to me...?" She asked herself in the mirror.

Once the pain was gone she slowly walked out and didn't feel good, so she thought it was best to take a nap and sleep it off.

* * *

It was night time in Empire City and the whole place was glowing brightly.

Prism told Angela about his day and Angela did the same, which was good since he needed to talk to someone. Angela then changed into her normal attire which included dark blue jeans, a pink shirt with a flower in the middle, and her hair flowing down.

"Prism, would you like to come to the grocery store with me? We're kinda out of food." Angela asked.

"Sure, got nothing better to do. And how about I cook dinner tonight?" Prism replied.

"You don't need to do that." Angela said as she was putting on her shoes.

"I want to. Plus you helped me, so it's my turn to help you." Prism replied with a grin.

Angela returned it and was ready to go as he was the same. Once they left the apartment Angela was about to start her car (Which she had gotten fixed) until her and Prism heard some rough noises coming from nearby.

"You heard that?" Prism asked quietly before Angela nodded slowly.

Deciding to go check it out, Prism walked off with Angela following him. Around the corner the two spotted a business man get pushed around by some thugs and it looked like they were going to kill him. Prism was about to go over there and help until Angela grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Prism, no. Do not use your powers. This isn't your problem." She asked him.

"I know it's not Angel, but I have to do something. Plus I'm not gonna kill them, just rough them up a bit." Prism replied.

Angela sighed before releasing him as Prism was going over to the scene while she had a worried look on her face. "Hey, leave that man alone." Prism called out.

The four thugs turned their attention to him before their leader took action. "Mind your own business freak." He said.

"Then just leave him alone." Prism replied with narrow eyes.

The leader wearing a bandanna laughed at what he said before he and his body pulled out their guns and aimed them at him. "Whatcha gonna do now freak?" He said with a sly grin.

"I really didn't want to do this because it really isn't any of my business, but I couldn't stand by and see someone getting picked on just because you think you're better then him. So, I'm gonna end this quick." Prism replied before using his speed and taking out each thug while breaking their weapons.

Once they were subdued, Prism checked on the man and he thanked him gradually for his help. Prism nodded from that before telling the man to call the police and get to a safe place, which the man did without any trouble as Prism walked off to be with Angela again.

"You really are something, aren't ya?" Angela said as they were getting into the car.

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry." Prism replied.

"Well next time let the police handle it, okay. Not everything falls on your shoulders." Angela advised.

"Yes ma'am." Prism replied politely.

Angela started laughing a bit from hearing that as they started moving out. Seriously she wasn't that old, but she thought it was sweet of Prism to be respectful to her like that.

* * *

Lapis was feeling better from her nap and thought to get some exercise.

As she was about to leave the barn she was suddenly approached by Lightning, who didn't look happy at the slightest.

"Lapis Lazuli. You and my brother need to talk." She asked firmly.

"Lightning. I really don't have time for this right now. Can we do this in the morning?" Lapis replied.

"No! We're going to see him. Right now." Lightning detested before grabbing Lapis' arm as her Gem was starting to glow brightly.

Lapis had no idea what was going on, but before she could speak both her and Lightning were teleported away from the barn, leaving a scorch mark on the ground.

* * *

Suddenly both Lightning and Lapis appeared at Angela's apartment in Empire City.

"Wha... How... Lightning, how are we here? Where did you take us?" Lapis asked, completely confused.

"We're in Empire City. I tracked my brother's signature here and teleported us right where he's staying. But...appearing from such a long distance...really takes it out of me." Lightning replied while feeling a little light headed.

"Take us home this instant." Lapis demanded.

"No! We're going to see my brother. I don't know what you're going through, but me and the others are getting tired of it. You two should never fight like this, so come on." Lightning replied strongly before walking up the apartment stairs.

Lapis sighed and thought it was best to do what Lightning said. Together they went up and found Angela's apartment before Lightning knocked on the door. As it opened Prism appeared on the other side wearing a black apron that said "Awesome at Cooking" while having a surprised look.

"Uh...hi Lightning, Lapis. What are you guys doing here?" He asked nervously.

"We're here so you and Lapis can make up." Lightning replied firmly.

"Who's at the door Prism?" Angela said before walking over.

"Um...who is this?" Lapis asked, getting a little judgmental.

"Angela this is Lapis, my girlfriend. Lapis this is Angela, a old friend of mine." Prism replied, getting through the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Angela greeted while pulling out her hand.

Lapis accepted it before her and Lightning came inside.

"Brother. You. Lapis. Talk. Now." Lightning said before pushing him and Lapis into Angela's room and shutting the door.

They both looked at each other before turning away as Lapis sat on the bed while Prism took off the apron.

Prism sat next to her and they were both very quiet for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison while turning to each other.

Prism and Lapis went wide eyed from this before chuckling a bit. "Look if I were you I would I'd hate me too." Prism said.

"I don't hate you." Lapis replied, slightly shocked that he would say that.

"We've been through this again, and again, and again. I can't get it out of my head and I'm an idiot to keep you in the dark, Lapis. I do trust you, but I keep on thinking that I'm not good enough for you." Prism said while gripping his hands.

"You are. I just want you to talk to me. Please, because I can't go through with this anymore." Lapis replied, placing her hands on his.

Prism looked into her beautiful eyes and blushed. He then gave Lapis a big hug before tears streamed down his face as he started sobbing. Lapis returned his hug and a few tears fell from her eyes as she gripped the back of his jacket.

"I don't think you're weak. I don't...think that you can't do anything. I love you Lapis. I believe in you and I want to tell you everything, but I'm scared of losing you. I lost my dad, my aunt, my foster mother. I...don't want to lose the girl I love so much." Prism said, letting out everything he wanted to say to Lapis.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm here. You won't lose me. I don't want to lose you either. I love you too Prism Demayo. And I want to be with you forever." Lapis replied before sobbing a bit.

Prism and Lapis then separated before looking at each other. Then they both shared a powerful loving kiss while intertwining their hands together. As they continued kissing, they merged as one and Aquamarine appeared.

She was crying as well, but it was from joy and she laid back and took in a breath.

"I'm here." She said with happiness.

Aqua was happy her halves were back together again, but then she suddenly gawked and defused back into Prism and Lapis. Lapis then rushed into the bathroom that was nearby and felt completely nausea before vomiting into the toilet.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" Prism asked while going into her.

"I...don't know. It's happened a few times since you've been gone. I don't know what's going on with me." Lapis replied before gripping her stomach again.

"I'm gonna go get Angela, okay?" Prism said before Lapis nodded.

After leaving the bathroom Prism ran to get Angela and told her that Lapis was feeling sick. Angela and Lightning grew concerned from hearing that before Angela took some pills from a cabinet and went to Lapis to see what was wrong.

"Did you know she was sick?" Prism asked Lightning.

"No. She was fine when I took her here." Lightning replied.

"Thank you sis." Prism said before walking up to her and giving her a hug. Lightning returned it while growing a smile. They hugged for a brief moment before separating and going to see Lapis. When they got into the room Lapis was at the sink taking heavy breathes and exhaling slowly.

"Is she okay?" Prism asked Angela.

"Yeah. I've seen this happen with my friends." Angela replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Lightning asked.

Angela gave them a warm smile before replying, "Well...there's good news and amazing news. The good news is that Lapis is okay, she's just a little nausea. The amazing news-"

"Wait. I want to tell him." Lapis interrupted.

Angela nodded before Lapis slowly walked up to Prism. "Prism... Angela said that I might be...pregnant." She said nervously.

Prism was stunned from hearing that and turned to Angela. "Uh... Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I also gave her a pregnancy test and it read positive. Plus she hasn't had her period for months, so it's the truth." Angela replied kindly.

"Prism, what's pregnancy?" Lapis asked.

"It means we're having a child. A baby's growing inside of you." Prism explained.

"WHAT!? A thing is growing inside of me?!" Lapis replied panicky.

"Lapis, it's okay. This isn't a bad thing, it's a wonderful thing." Prism assured her, which helped her feel better.

"Congratulations you two." Angela said.

"Brother, I don't understand any of this. What's going on?" Lightning asked.

"Where do I even begin..." Prism replied.

 **End of chapter 35.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and wasn't expecting this outcome.**

 **Lapis is revealed to to be pregnant and this completely changes everything.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you all soon. :)**


	36. Chapter 36: We Need To Talk Fusion Bash

**Hello my friends.**

 **I apologize again for keeping you waiting, but I hope this makes up for it.**

 **I am caught up with Steven Universe and I'm anxious for what is going to happen next.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 36: We Need To Talk/Fusion Bash

Last night Prism discovered that his girlfriend Lapis Lazuli was pregnant. This was clearly unexpected and they both didn't know what to think it, however they did look on the bright side and felt happy about this development. Prism also explained the concepts of pregnancy to his sister in a way that wouldn't make her freak out or feel disturbed, so he told her that Lapis was visited by a angel from heaven and that she granted them this as a gift for protecting the earth.

Lightning was confused by that, but understood since he really didn't want to explain the real away of where babies come from. She was also very exhausted from transporting herself and Lapis to Empire City, so Angela allowed them to stay and thought to help Lapis with her pregnancy tomorrow since it was the weekend and because she didn't work again until Monday like how school functions.

The next morning as soon as everyone woke up, the first thing that happened was Lapis going through morning sickness. Prism and Lightning heard her moans and went to check on her in the bathroom as Angela was slowly rubbing her back for support. "Are you okay, Lapis?" Prism asked with concern. "I think. Am I gonna have to get through this every morning when I wake up?" Lapis replied while mainly talking to Angela. "It happens for a while, but it slowly stops at a few weeks." Angela said.

Lapis moaned from hearing that before vomiting one last time, which made everyone else feeling uncomfortable and uneasy. Shortly after, she began to feel a little better and Prism offered her some cold water to help. She gave him a smile and took it before slowly drinking it until she had enough. In the kitchen Prism prepared some breakfast for everybody which included scrambled eggs, bowls of citric fruit, orange juice, and waffles.

"So, how are you feeling Lightning?" Prism asked. "I feel good. Enough to send us back to Beach City today." She replied kindly before eating a waffle.

"About that... Angela if it's not too much trouble, is it okay if you come with us and help Lapis with her pregnancy?" Prism said as he placed his attention on her. Angela widened her eyes from hearing that before replying, "I don't know, Prism. I have a little experience with this, but not too much and I can't stay long because my home is here."

"I know, but you don't have to stay too long. Just pin out things we need to understand and I'll make sure to follow them so Lapis doesn't have too much pressure." Prism added.

Angela still wasn't too sure about this. Sure it was the weekend and she didn't mind helping Prism and Lapis, but she wasn't sure either. However, after she was finished with her plate and placed it in the sink she turned around to speak to everyone. "I'll come along. But only for today and tomorrow. Understand?" She said, agreeing with the suggestion.

Prism, looked at his sister and girlfriend before looking at Angela and nodding to her, "We do. Thank you Angela." Lapis said kindly with a smile. "Prism what about the others? Should we tell them about this too?" She added.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Before we leave I need to call my dad and have everyone gathered at the Temple." Prism replied before taking his plate, Lapis', and Lightning's to the sink before washing them.

"You live in a Temple?" Angela asked.

"I actually live in a barn ten miles from it. It's also a house connected to it." Prism replied.

Angela went with it before she went to the other room to change while Lightning went to go get her shoes and Lapis joined Prism by his side to finish up the dishes.

* * *

After an hour had passed, Angela wore some decent clothes such as a yellow shirt with a smiley face, dark blue jeans with a stylish belt, black and white sneakers, small hoop earrings, and placing her hair in a long ponytail like Moonstone.

"You look really good in that Angela." Lapis complimented, which made Angela feel a little embarrassed. "Thanks. I just want to make a good impression since I'm meeting the family for the first time. Are you sure I don't look silly or should I look formal?" She replied.

"No, that's fine. I called my dad and told him to gather everyone at the Temple without revealing the surprise. Are you prepared to get teleported?" Prism said.

Angela nodded before she realized she forgot to get her purse and went to get in while adding a few things to take along. Once that was cleared up, everyone circled each other before holding hands as Lightning closed her eyes and pictured the place she wanted to get to. Everyone else closed their eyes too while gripping their hands tightly just in case. Lightning's Gem started glowing and both her and the people she was with began having white auras around them before disappearing from the apartment.

Four minutes later, the four of them were brought to Beach City on the deck of the Temple. Lapis and Angela felt a little dizzy while Lightning fell into her brother's arms due to the lack of energy and Prism helped her up while asking if everyone else was okay. "I'm okay. That feels extremely different then being pushed by your speed." Angela said as she steadied her balance. Prism smirked at that before letting Lightning go and going over to the door.

After three knocks, Greg opened the door and smiled from seeing his son before giving him a big hug, practically squeezing him. "Dad...please let go of me now." Prism asked with a struggled voice. Greg released him and chuckled a bit from doing that before looking at Lapis, Lightning, and Angela.

"Who's this Prism?" He asked.

"Angela. Angela this is my dad Greg Universe and dad this is Angela, a friend from Empire City." Prism replied as Angela stepped forward and both her and Greg shook hands after introduction.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Universe." Angela said kindly as they retracted their hands.

"You too. But please, call me Greg." He replied kindly. "So, what was the big news you wanted to say son?" He added while looking at Prism.

"Is everyone here?" Prism asked before Greg nodded. "Good. I'll explain it when we're all together." He added before stepping inside.

Lapis followed him along with Angela, Lightning, and his dad. "Bro, you're back!" Steven said with joy before running over to Prism and jumping into his arms to hug him. Prism chuckled a bit before returning the hug and placing Steven down. "Good to see you too Steven. Oh, Steven this is Angela, a friend of mind." He said, directing his little brother to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Steven." Steven greeted.

"Nice to meet you. You didn't tell me your little brother was adorable, Prism." Angela said before petting Steven's head, making him giggle.

After she was done Prism guided her to the couch along with Lapis and Lightning. "Okay. Angela on the right is my second mom Pearl. Next to her is Peridot, my little sister. Then there's Garnet and Bismuth, my 'aunts' I guess. Magenta, you already know her. And Amethyst, the little monster I wish I never met." He said pointing to each Gem on who they are. "Wait, you have a second mom?" Angela asked. "It's my way of showing how much I care about her." Prism replied.

"Umm... Nice to meet all of you." Angela said to everyone, feeling a little nervous.

"Feelings are mutual. So Prism, what's this 'news' you wanted to tell us?" Bismuth asked.

Prism took a seat on the couch next to Lapis as they held hands and Lapis placed her other free hand on her stomach. "Okay. Promise me you all won't freak out too much." Prism asked seriously. "Dude, we fight monsters, save the planet, and have magic. Whatever you say can't top all of that." Amethyst said with a grin.

As Greg stood next to Pearl in the kitchen, Prism took in a deep breath before he and Lapis spoke. "Last night, Lapis and I made up after a small argument and she wasn't feeling well afterwards." He began, as the others listened. "Angela gave me some medicine to help me, and it worked. I've been through this for a while and after learning what was happening to me...I told Prism that...I'm pregnant." She finished.

Hearing those words made the others wide their eyes and felt completely frozen, not sparring any words which made Prism and Lapis feel a little scared. " **WHAAAT?!** " Pearl screamed loudly. "You got Lapis pregnant!?" She added with shock. Prism shook his head nervously before Pearl placed her hand on her head, feeling completely confused.

"Wow! I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Greg said with a smile. "That's amazing Prism. Congratulations." Steven said with joy. "I...don't understand any of this. What do you mean Lapis is pregnant?" Peridot asked with complete confusion.

"It means a 'thing' called a baby is growing inside of me." Lapis answered with a soft smile as she slowly rubbed her tummy. "What!? Is it dangerous?! Can we get it out?!" Magenta said in a panicked tone while summoning her mace. "Whoa, Magenta, please put the mace down. This is a good thing. A very good thing." Prism said, easing his sister, which in turn worked as she retracted her weapon.

"Congratulations. I had a feeling this day would come." Garnet said with a proud smile, making Prism know that she used future vision. "I don't understand this either, but good job buddy." Bismuth said as she clapped a few times. "Wow. I never thought your love for Lapis would take you that far?" Amethyst said with a smirk.

"This was unexpected for us too. And I'm actually very happy about this for some reason." Prism said with a smile. "Me too." Lapis added before placing a kiss on his cheek.

After Pearl calmed down and took in a few breaths, she placed her eyes on Prism. "Prism, can I speak to you outside?" She asked with narrowed eyes. "Why can't we talk here, where I have witnesses if you kill me?" He replied, feeling a little frightened by what Pearl might say. "5. 4. 3..." She said, starting a countdown. "Mom, I'm not gonna fall for that trick again." Prism replied with a simple and uncaring tone.

"2." She added while showing it with her hands before Prism instantly stood up while letting go of Lapis' hand and placing his up slightly. "Okay. Okay. I'm going." He replied before walking outside with Pearl following.

"Wow. I thought she would be happy for him." Angela wondered. "With Pearl, anything could happen. When she was actually done with the countdown Prism had to sit through a lecture she made." Amethyst replied. "That doesn't sound too bad." Angela said. "Trust me, it's bad and boring." Garnet replied.

* * *

As Prism and Pearl were outside, Prism placed his back against the house while having his arms crossed. "I don't...I can't...how did this happen? How did you and Lapis develop a child?" Pearl asked. "Remember when I came back from the Time Stream and told you all what I went through?" Prism asked. "I do." Pearl replied. "After I went back to the barn with the others to get some sleep, Lapis suggested that we should try something that really expressed how much we loved each other." Prism said, leaving Pearl a little confused.

"We had sex." He added, making Pearl blush a bit. "Oh. Um, wow I...did you really engage into something like that?" She asked, feeling a little uneasy talking about it. "Yes, mom. We really need it from all the hell we went through. I didn't know this was coming though, but to be really honest, I actually feel happy and scared at the same time. I have no idea what to do about this, but this child Lapis had is mine and it's my responsibility to care for it." He replied, actually handling this maturely then Pearl expected.

"Don't you feel worried about Lapis? What if she gives up her physical form so your child can exist? Are you willing to go through with that just as when Steven was born?" Pearl asked firmly with concern. "I am worried about her. Also, both me and her are Gems, so the possibility of that happening is slim to none. My birth mother Blue Diamond and my birth father Green Diamond gave birth to me and they're still alive." Prism replied while walking up to Pearl.

"I know that, but they're Diamonds, Prism. Diamonds can survive something like that. You and Lapis can't." Pearl stated.

Prism widened his eyes from hearing that before replying, "I thought you would be happy for us?" He said feeling upset. "I am. But I'm also worried about you. Before Rose passed away she asked me to look after you since you wouldn't handle it so well. For fourteen years I helped you grow into the Gem you were meant to be only to learn that you're from the Diamonds. You have your own life now and you're telling me that you and your girlfriend are having a baby? This is a lot to take in Prism and I have no clue how to deal with it. It's too much." She replied before her voice began to break and tears developed in her eyes.

Prism was silent from seeing Pearl in the state she was in. They both stared at each other before Pearl embraced Prism tightly, "I'm sorry. It's just...when Rose was pregnant with Steven...we didn't understand any of it and my heart broke when she left. I did love her. I loved her more then anything in my life, only to see that she fell in love with Greg. I don't want you to go through with that again Prism, and I'm just upset because this is all too familiar to me and the pain hurts too much." She said as she gripped his jacket and released a few tears that was now damping it.

Prism was unable to say anything from the state his second mother was in, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug, but not as strong as hers. "...Mom. It's okay. Nothing is gonna happen to me or Lapis. I pray it doesn't and you don't need to worry too much. I didn't know you were holding all of this pain and didn't tell anyone about it. Whenever you want to talk to someone, come to me just like how I always went to you whenever I wanted to get something off my chest. Please don't cry anymore mom. It hurts me just as much. I love you." He added with a heartfelt voice. meaning every word.

After a few seconds Pearl and Prism separated before looking at each other. Pearl wiped away the remaining tears she had left before smiling at Prism. He returned it before planting a small kiss on her cheek. She slightly gasped before smiling again while blushing and placing her hands on Prism's face, squishing his cheeks lightly. "You're my boy. I want you to be my boy." She asked softly before Prism nodded. She released him and took in a breath before finally calming down. "Thank you. I am happy for you and Lapis. I really am." She added. "Thank you, mom. Come on, let's go back in." Prism replied before Pearl nodded.

 **End of First Half.**

Angela was glad to meet everyone and gave Lapis some medicine that she should only take after vomiting and advice for the side effects of pregnancy that would come. The next day Prism took her home and came right back to the barn where Lapis and the others were, plus today was a very special day: Prism's Birthday.

Normally he wouldn't do this since he thought parties weren't really his thing, but both Greg and Steven wanted to do this for him six months after Steven's birthday. For a while he thought they were okay since he could spend time with everybody, plus the cake Pearl makes for him is too good to pass up.

Pumpkin looked really cute in a party hat as Magenta and Connie were playing with him and Peridot was preparing a little gift for her brother ever since Steven told her about what people do on birthdays. Prism himself was eating a piece of cake with Lapis by his side, smiling at him. Lightning and Pearl were dancing, Garnet was moving to the rhythm Greg was making with his guitar, and both Bismuth and Steven were playing Frisbee together.

"Happy birthday, Prism." Lapis said to him sweetly before they shared a short kiss. "Thanks Lapis. I got to admit, it feels nice to relax a bit without anything bad going on." Prism replied before placing his cake down on the table. "Ugh, this is so boring. Is relaxing the only thing you like to do? Why not use your speed or let's go find another monster or something." Amethyst said, groaning from bordem.

"Amethyst. It's Prism's birthday and it's his choice to do what he wants." Lapis said. "Well, there is something I want to try." Prism said before getting up. "Finally." Amethyst said as she jumped off of the table.

Prism then pulled out a bullhorn from his Gem and placed his mouth next to it. "Everyone! I've got something else we can do!" He said through the horn before placing it back where it was. His voice made everyone stop with what they were doing before gather to the table. "Jeez, son. Next time try to ask us without rupturing our eardrums." Greg said while twisting a finger in his right ear. "Sorry dad, but just thought of something fun we can do." Prism replied. "A Fusion Bash." He added.

"A Fusion Bash?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've got three fusion forms. Pyrope, Moonstone, and Aquamarine. I want them to enjoy some fun too and see what they want to do as well." Prism suggested. "That does sound pretty interesting." Lapis thought while placing a finger on her cheek. "I don't mind that at all." Pearl said with her eyes closed as she smiled. "Sure." Garnet said without much thought. "Cool. How about we start backwards? First Garnet, then Pearl, then Lapis." Prism replied.

"Why do I have to go last?" Lapis asked. "Because you're my first and I think Aqua would last longer when she's last, plus it would help the others meet the family." Prism stated. Lapis accepted those terms, even though she didn't like them and went to go sit down at the table.

"Okay Garnet, ready?" Prism asked as his Gem glowed. Garnet nodded before her Gems glowed and both her and Prism danced together separately until they came together and form Pyrope.

"Ah, it feels so good to be back again, mon." Pyrope said as was stretching out his arms. Greg was surprised to see a male fusion, but was very interested to see him until Pyrope appeared in front of him and gave him a big hug while lifting him off the ground, "Hello Mr. Universe. It's so good to see you." He said before releasing Greg as he began to stumble a bit. "Hey, Pyrope. Wanna play Frisbee?" Bismuth suggested.

"Sure. I've got this uncontrollable rhythm and it's telling me to shake it until there's nothing left to shake." Pyrope replied before doing a somersault and a back flip. "Oh, I wanna play too." Magenta asked before Pyrope nodded. Soon enough, Bismuth threw the Frisbee at Steven before throwing at Pyrope. He did a cartwheel and a midair backspin before throwing the Frisbee at Magenta, which she caught thanks to her levitation skills.

"Hey, Pyrope. Are you good at fighting?" Amethyst asked as she got out her whip. "Connie, wanna join in this?" She added while looking at her. "I don't know. Pyrope?" Connie asked. "It doesn't matter to me, mon. It's all in good fun, so I'll give you want you want." Pyrope replied before throwing the Frisbee back to Steven.

Soon enough both Amethyst and Connie were facing against Pyrope. Amethyst started off as she rolled into a ball and dashed toward him, but Pyrope flipped over her before Connie came rushing in with Rose's sword. "Be careful with that little one. Sharp tools should stay in de shed." Pyrope said before he kicked the sword out of Connie's hands and used a light sweep kick to finish her off. "Hey, don't forget about me." Amethyst said before she dashed toward him again.

When she got close to him, Pyrope kicked her at the right moment before launching her into the air and slamming her down to the ground using both of his legs while doing a curved jump. "That was fun mon. However, it's time for me to share, so see yeah around." Pyrope announced before he split back into Prism and Garnet.

"How can that guy have that much energy?" Amethyst as as she got up. "Don't know, but his rhythm felt pretty cool. How do you feel Garnet?" Prism replied before looking at her. "I feel pretty good. It felt nice being him again." Garnet said with a smile, which made Prism return it.

"Okay, it's my turn." Pearl said as she went over to Prism, feeling excited.

Prism knew she was up for this and chuckled a bit before they intertwined hands and slowly danced with each other before fusing into Moonstone. "Thou has returned." She announced with joy. "Nice too see you again, Moonstone." Lightning said while going up to her. "Feelings are mutual my dear. Thy offers a dance to those who want to participate." Moonstone replied as she bowed. Lightning accepted her invite along with Magenta, Connie, and Steven.

Peridot went to go finish up her gift while Greg helped set the mood by play a song on his guitar while the others watched with Pumpkin barking joyfully. Together the five of them joined together and attempted to dance with elegance and bliss. Moonstone was able to do it as Lightning and Magenta managed to get the hang of it, but Steven and Connie weren't at the pace they were suppose to be in. Moonstone noticed this and told them to instead dance how they wanted.

The kids did just that and Moonstone made it even more amazing as she summoned her boomerangs and threw them all around the barn, releasing gusts of wind that passed through everybody and letting their hair flow with it without harming them. Soon enough the boomerangs spun around Moonstone as she was doing a twirl and small sparkles could be seem around her before the boomerangs retracted and went back to her hands as she twirled into the air for her finale before bowing to those that were watching.

Everyone clapped from her performance before she declared a farewell and split back into Prism and Pearl. "That was amazing Prism. Couldn't we have gone for a little longer?" Pearl asked. "Pearl. Everyone gets a turn. It's not to them if you hog me all to yourself." Prism replied with a smirk. Pearl chuckled a bit and understood what he said before going over to the others, leaving only Lapis left.

She walked up to Prism as they slowly held each other before they began to dance. "Are you ready for this?" Prism asked. "I am. Hopefully this doesn't effect my pregnancy." Lapis replied. "I'm sure it won't, at least I think it won't." Prism believed. Lapis wasn't sure either, but they took it slow until she spun around and became closer to him before they merged into Aquamarine. "Okay, let's see if I still got what it takes." She said to herself before sprouting her wings and flew towards the sky.

Peridot got out of the barn with her finished gift to see what was going on as everyone stared at Aqua flying high. When she got to a good spot, she stood completely still as the rays of the sun shined through her wings, making numerous other rays spread. "Wow... look at that. She looks like a angel." Greg said with awe. "Aquamarine really is something special, huh?" Amethyst said with a smile. "She sure is. My sister has a gift. The gift of hope." Steven replied.

Once Aqua was done with what she wanted to do, she returned to the ground and split back into Prism and Lapis. They asked everyone if they enjoyed that little show and they all nodded as it was one of the most beautiful things they've ever seen. "Brother, I've got something I want to give you." Peridot said as she walked up to him before taking his right hand and guiding him to the barn. Once inside, Peridot showed him a magnetic friction-proof treadmill. A workout device to help with his speed and determine how fast he can go, plus no matter how fast he goes it'll never break.

"What do ya think?" Peridot asked with a cheerful grin. "Wow, uh...thanks sis. I guess I can finally determine what my speed is." Prism said kindly as he really didn't know how to respond to Peridot's strange gift. "Give it a try." She asked. Not wanting to make her sad, Prism went up to the machine and pressed the 'speed' button, as it was labeled and began to slowly move before picking up the pace. Prism went faster and faster until he was going superhuman speed. Once he was going as much as he could, the counter revealed his speed: Mach 20.

Prism was getting out of breath, so as he was slowing down, the machine did the same until he got off and felt onto his knees, breathing heavily. Lapis went to his aid with Peridot doing the same before they both helped him to his feet. "So, what do think?" Peridot asked. "That was pretty good. But I know for sure I can go faster then that." Prism said between breaths. "I know, but we now know what your current speed is before you can kick it even higher." Peridot stated, which Prism eventually agreed.

Later on after that amazing party, the sun went down and the moon was rising; full and shining it's glittering light. Greg, Steven, Connie, and the Prime Crystal Gems left while the Alpha Crystal Gems were ready for bed. Magenta, Lightning, and Peridot were already asleep, so Prism and Lapis help them get tucked in while Bismuth already went to her own bed.

"This has been one amazing day." Prism said quietly to Lapis as they laid in bed. "It sure was." Lapis replied in the same tone. "Hey Prism, can I tell you something?" She added. "Sure, what's up?" He asked. "I need to tell you at the water tower." She replied. "Lapis, I really don't feel like moving right now." Prism said in a lazy tone before looking at his girlfriend and seeing her give him the 'come with me right now look' by narrowing her eyes and puffing her cheeks.

Since he couldn't really say no to that, both him and Lapis got out of bed and went outside without waking up the others and went straight toward the water tower.

* * *

When they arrived, Prism wondered what Lapis wanted to tell him and quick because he wanted to go back to sleep. "Prism. I don't know if you've noticed, but we now have some alone time." Lapis said. "I see that. Lapis, please just tell me what you need to tell me so that we can go back to bed." Prism said, losing patience.

Lapis went up to him and grabbed his face before placing a powerful and passionate kiss on him. This was unexpected and surprised Prism before he closed his eyes and gave it, which also waked him up pretty well. Once they separated, Lapis placed her back against the tower before illuminating herself so Prism could see her. Prism did the same with his Gem as he noticed Lapis in a seductive pose. "Prism, can I give you my present tonight? It's still your birthday, so my gift is spending it with you, right here, right now, if you know what I mean?" She asked with a sly tone.

Prism gulped hard from hearing that before his face started to blush. "Um, okay. I'm definitely in the mood after seeing you like this." He replied with a smile.

Lapis returned it before they dimmed their lights from their Gems and began have some more _special time_ together.

 **End of Second Half.**

 **End of Chapter 36.**

 **I hope you all liked this and I apologize for keeping you waiting.**

 **Next chapter will come soon, as soon as I figure out what should happen next.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you all soon.**


	37. Chapter 37: Greg The Babysitter

**Hello my friends and readers. It's time for a new chapter.**

 **Please enjoy what is to come because I always have a wild imagination.**

Chapter 37: Greg The Babysitter

It's been a week since Prism's birthday and he definitely enjoyed every second of it, especially at the end when him and Lapis had some _alone time_ that lasted for a entire hour.

Today at the Car Wash, Prism, Steven, and Greg were finishing up washing and drying a car before getting paid and letting it leave. "Thank you. Come again." Steven said to the car as it drove away.

"Wow. Two cars washed. The car wash hasn't been that busy since we had that mud tornado fifteen years ago. Or as I like to call it, "The Mudnado"". Greg said with a smile.

"No offense dad, but two cars isn't really that much. I think four or five cars would be limit for me." Prism said as he walked over to his brother and father. "Well yeah, because you've got super speed and can easily do them in a instant without being seen." Greg replied with a smirk. "That's true. However I prefer doing it nice and slow to make sure the dirt is gone." Prism replied before Greg patted his back.

"How did you even get this job anyway?" Steven asked. "Well I was hanging out with your mom and brother-" Greg replied before Steven stopped him and went to go get something. "Don't tell us, sing us." He said, bringing out his dad's guitar. "Geez, will there ever be a day I can tell a story without putting a song into it?" Greg replied before taking the guitar. "Who knows." Prism added with a shrug expression before his dad began singing.

 _(Flashback)_

 **Greg:** _You._

 _Look at everything you are._

 _Look at everything you do._

 _It's incredible, as incredible as you._

Back then, Greg was with Prism and Rose while playing some of his favorite tunes with Rose dancing to it while he and Prism watched with grins.

 _And me, I guess I'm content to be._

 _On the arm of someone who._

 _Is as incredible as you_

He waits for the Gems to return from their missions and they are happy to see him again, except for Pearl as she isn't sure about him.

 _And it's a full-time job admiring._

 _All the ways you're inspiring._

 _If I had my way._

 _I'd do it all day._

 _That's why is really really hard to say._

Most days, Greg would read books with Rose. Or Prism would show him his speed, even giving him joyrides with it, which Greg couldn't get enough of. Plus Prism would give Greg blankets he found through his early years so in the winter so he wouldn't get cold.

 _I think I need a little cha-a-ange._

 _I think I need a little cha-a-ange._

 _I think I need a little cha-a-a-a-a-aange._

Greg would bathe in the ocean which Prism noticed and got confused and weirded out, he rips his pants but thought it didn't matter and made them as shorts, and one day the three of them fell asleep and when Greg woke up he got sunburned with a pizza slice on his chest, which made Rose laugh while Prism picked it up before eating it with a grin. Greg got grossed out by this, but he later brushed it off.

 _Oh, I always did believe._

 _That love is all you need._

 _To be a happy man._

 _Oh, that may have been naive._

 _I guess I need to eat._

 _That wasn't in the plan._

 _And it's a full-time job admiring._

 _All the ways you're inspiring._

 _If I had my way._

 _I'd do it all day._

 _The only problem is that it doesn't pay._

Greg really enjoyed the company of the Gems, they really changed his life. Rose would throw Greg up and down numerous times. When he was hungry he didn't have any money, so he took some fry bits from the trash and shared it with Prism. Before the Gems went on a mission Amethyst bumped his chest, Pearl declined his handshake, Garnet gave him a high five, Prism shared a knuckle bump, and Rose gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 _I think I need a little cha-a-ange._

 _I think I need a little cha-a-ange._

 _I think I need a little cha-a-a-a-a-aange._

Today Greg was out earning some money through his music with Prism along. The best they were able to come up with is a dollar and some soda caps. "Man, that's not even enough for a bad hotdog." Greg said with a small frown. "Well, we could try doing a duet?" Prism asked. "No, no. Maybe tomorrow." Greg replied while waving his right hand a bit. "How about we go hangout at Vidalia's house." He added.

"Who's Vidalia?" Prism asked with a raised eyebrow. "She's a friend of mine. Trust me, she is pretty cool." Greg replied before packing up his guitar into his suitcase. "Okay. My mom released me from being grounded today, so I'm a free guy just as long as I tell her where I'm going." Prism said as he got up. "You got grounded? What happened?" Greg asked. "Left somewhere without telling anyone. Wasn't allowed to leave home for two days." Prism replied casually.

* * *

Once Greg placed his guitar in the van and Prism told his mom where he was going for the day, both guys walked over to Vidalia's house. Greg knocked on the door before it got opened and Prism was surprised by who was behind it. It was a young woman with pale-looking skin, long blonde hair, pink eye shadow, white tank top, and gray jeans.

"S'up Vidalia." Greg said in cool tone. Vidalia looked like she was chewing gum and blew a small bubble before it popped and she retracted it into her mouth. "Greg. What a surprise. And I see you brought a friend." She said, sounding sarcastic. "This is Prism." Greg introduced. "Nice to meet you." Prism added before offering his hand to her. Vidalia shook it before getting a good look at him. "Cute. Now either come in or leave because you'll let bugs get in." She added before turning around and walking away.

Greg and Prism stepped inside before shutting the down. "Dude, you didn't tell me your friend was hot." Prism whispered in Greg's ear. "She's something, huh?" Greg replied with a smirk.

The guys then went into the kitchen and noticed Vidalia feeding food to a baby. "I'm hungry for babies." Greg said as he playfully rubbed the baby's head before getting out some cereal and milk. "What's that?" Prism asked Vidalia as he pointed at the baby. "This is Sour Cream. My first child and one who thinks he's too cool for mushed carrots." Vidalia answered with a grin. "Hi, Sour Cream. I'm Prism." Prism said before giving him his hand to shake.

Sour Cream looked at him before grabbing his finger, "Meh." He added before letting it go.

"Doesn't your magical girlfriend know how to cook?" Vidalia asked Greg as he was pouring the milk. "Nah. Rose doesn't need to eat, but I do." He replied. "Prism eats sometimes." He added while walking next to him. "It's a new habit for me, but I'm not up to it right now." Prism said before he shrugged.

"So, what have you been up to lately? Besides worshiping everything she does?" Vidalia asked. "I've been working on some songs for my new album." Greg answered as he took a bite of the cereal. "Oh. The same album you've been working on for six months?" She asked. "Yep." Greg replied. "So, how's baby life?" He added.

Vidalia then got food splatted on her before wiping it off. "How does it look?" She added.

"Hard." Greg replied. "Hey, mind if we bum out here for the day?" He added. "No more then usual." She answered. "Wow, you're really getting me hooked on that cereal Greg." She added. "It's sooo good." He replied before leaving the kitchen.

Vidalia then got up and wanted to get some cereal for herself. "Come to mamma- *coughs*." She said as she poured the box, but got cereal dust instead. "Thanks for leaving me all the cereal dust Greg!" She added with a irritated and angry tone. "No problem." He replied from the other room.

"If you want, I can go to the store and get you more?" Prism offered. "No thanks. I don't wanna make you waste time." Vidalia replied as she crossed her arms and leaned back a bit. "It's no trouble. Watch." Prism said before using his speed to get to the store. He then returned five seconds later with a bag filled with two boxes of Tasty Cereal and a gallon of milk. "Here ya go. Also I got you more milk encase you were running low." Prism stated before turning to Vidalia who had a shocked look on her face while baby Sour Cream was just as surprised before clapping his hands.

"Y-you were just here... Then y-you weren't. Then..." She said, confused by what just happened. Greg came in a few seconds later after seeing the sudden gust of wind and noticed the expression on Vidalia's face before she took a seat to take all of this in. "Prism remember what Rose said, you can't show your powers to other humans until you give them a warning. Also how were you able to get this stuff?" He said to him.

"I just wanted to help a little. Plus I quickly sold a crystal shard from my boots to a shop keeper, got the money, then ran to a store and got the stuff without being seen." Prism explained. "Sorry if I startled you Vidalia." He added. "It's alright. Thanks for the food and that was definitely something I just saw." She replied before opening some cereal and pouring the milk on it.

Greg and Prism then went into the living room where Greg began watching a show before he busted out laughing and spilled his milk all over Prism and himself. "Greg, this was my good shirt." Prism complained as he stood up. "Sorry buddy, but this commercial was so hilarious and-" "Whoa, my couch." Vidalia interrupted as she walked in to see the guys covered in milk. "Whups, I guess I made a mess, huh?" Greg replied with a sheepish grin.

Both guys then followed Vidalia into the laundry room. "Un-un, take them off." Vidalia asked.

Both guys then took off their shirts and handed them to Vidalia. She wasn't too impressed with how Greg looked, but with Prism she quickly turned around and felt a little flustered before placing their shirts in the washer. "Where'd you get that shirt?" Greg asked as he noticed Vidalia wearing a goofy collared shirt. "T-Shirt Shop." She answered. "You bought that?" He asked. "It's my uniform. I work there starting today." She answered again. "That cool." Prism said. "It isn't. But hey, we all gotta grow up sometime, right?" She replied.

Just then a phone near the washer and the dryer rang as Vidalia picked it up. "Hello?" She answered. "Wait, what do you mean you can't come? A death in the family? Wait, a hamster doesn't count. You can't do this to me I really... Hello? Ugh!" She said though her phone call before hanging up. "Lousy twelve-year old." She added before she turned around to the guys who were just standing around.

"What happened?" Greg asked. "Listen boys, my babysitter cancelled on me. I need you two to look after Sour Cream while I'm at work. Can you do that?" Vidalia replied, explaining her situation. "Oh, yeah. Sure, we're not doing anything. I think." Greg answered. "Trust me, you're not." She said before going over to check the washer.

* * *

"Okay don't forget. Diaper bags are over there, snacks are over there, emergency number is on the fridge., and if anything bad happens to my kid; you better pray your space goddess' magic can bring people back from the dead because I WILL destroy the both of you." Vidalia said, explaining what Greg and Prism had to help Sour Cream before getting serious at the end.

"Don't worry Vidalia, me and Greg will make sure Sour Cream is safe. Plus I've never seen my mom bring people back to life before, so I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Prism assured. "Wait. Greg is dating your mom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow before Prism nodded. "Well, okay. I trust you Prism. Greg, not so much." She added before walking off to work.

"Have fun at work." Greg said, ignoring what Vidalia said about him. "So Sour Cream, you ready to spend the day with your Uncy Greg and Brother Prism?" He added. "Meh." Sour Cream answered. "You really are Vidalia's son aren't you?" Greg asked, not already knowing the answer.

"How about we go to the beach? A little sun and sand never hurts a baby." Prism suggested. "Good idea." Greg replied.

* * *

At the beach Greg setup a blanket with a umbrella before placing Sour Cream under it. "Sour Cream. Meet sun screen." Greg said before applying the substance to the baby.

"So, what do babies like to do?" Prism asked as he took a seat next to Sour Cream. "Well babies just like making noises, being cute, and just doing their thing." Greg explained.

"Wow. Where do they come from?" Prism asked. Hearing that tensed Greg up a bit before he replied, "Uhh... well... Prism, when a male and a female love each other very much they partake in a special ritual." "What kind of ritual?" Prism asked, getting a little curious about it. "Uh... I- Oh look, it's Rose." Greg replied, dodging the question and seeing rose from above.

"Hi Greg, hi Prism." She called out as she was landing from the sky. "Hey Rose." Greg said. "Hey mom." Prism added.

"Greg, where did you get this little human? Did you make it?" Rose asked, immediately interested in baby Sour Cream.

"What? No. Me and Prism are just babysitting him for Vidalia. This is Sour Cream." Greg explained.

"Hi Sour Cream. I'm Rose." She said to the baby who only smiled at her. "How is your day so far son?" She added while looking at Prism. "Pretty good. I did show Vidalia my speed when I first met her, but she ran out of food and I wanted to help." He replied while also telling Rose what he did.

Rose was a little surprised by this, but nonetheless she didn't really mind since he was helping someone this time. A while later her, Prism, and Greg just laid around while watching Sour Cream, but he wasn't really doing much as he was just sitting and smiling. "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to realize that you and Sour Cream are the same thing." Rose said to Greg. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You both are human. Except your big and can talk, and he's small and can only make noises. How was I suppose to know you were the same species?" Rose replied. Prism looked at Greg then at Sour Cream before seeing the resemblance. "Oh yeah, I see what you mean mom." He added.

"Well, can't play guitar with little baby hands." Greg said as he let Sour Cream grab his little finger before chuckling a bit. Rose and Prism chuckled too before she spoke.

"When a Gem is made, they burst from the ground already knowing what they're suppose to do, forever... But then I found Prism, he lost his memories and didn't know what his purpose was or what he was suppose to do. I've never seen a Gem like that before and I honestly didn't know what to do about it, so over the years I just told him to live as he wanted and be free. I didn't expect him to cause me problems through these times, but we don't always argue and learn to forgive and forget. Am I right, my child." She said softly before gently placing a hand over Prism's.

"You are. And that's what's so amazing. The ability to grow and learn. Growing up and changing at every moment. I don't understand why I have this power, but I'm still learning it and I wish Gems shared the same concepts." He added.

"Wow. Those would make some good lyrics. I'll be right back. Can you two watch Sour Cream?" Greg asked before getting a nod from them as he went to go get his guitar. When he returned he only noticed Prism sitting up listening to his beats as he was bopping his head. "Prism. Prism, where's Rose and Sour Cream?" He asked with a slight panicked tone.

Prism noticed Greg before taking off his headphones. "Oh, she asked if she could see Sour Cream for a while and I said yes before they left somewhere." He added. "Where did they go?" Greg asked, sounding worried. "I don't know." Prism said before getting up. "Let's go find them before something bad happens and Vidalia destroys us because we didn't take care of her baby." He added with Greg nodding before they ran off.

* * *

"Sour Cream! Rose!" Greg yelled out to find them, but got no response.

"Sour Cream! Mom! Where are you?!" Prism called as he and Greg checked through the Temple and found nothing.

"SOUR CREAM!" Greg screamed as he and Prism ran through the boardwalk. "MOM!" Prism screamed as he checked through the arcade.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" They both yelled as they continued searching. "Greg, over there." Prism added as he spotted Rose.

"Rose!" Greg called out before Rose turned around near the Ferris Wheel in the amusement park. "Oh, hi Greg. Hello Prism." She greeted. "Mom, where's Sour Cream? I thought you were watching him when I said you could look after him?" Prism asked as he didn't notice the baby around her. "I did. I watched him climb all the way to the top of that contraption." Rose replied as she pointed toward the Ferris Wheel and everyone noticed baby Sour Cream at the very top, showing no fear.

Greg freaked out and immediately began climbing to get him down while Rose and Prism watched. Moments later he managed to get the baby, however the next thing he didn't realize was how he was gonna get down. "Guys, get me down from here. Over there, use the controls." He said. "Right. Right, we'll do that." Rose replied before her and Prism went to the controls. She pulled the lever and the ride began to move quickly, which made Greg feel nervous and scared.

"Okay, this is too fast. Slow it down." Greg asked.

Rose pulled the lever again and accidentally broke it, making the ride go faster. "Ugh! LEAVE GREG ALONE!" She yelled in frustration before smashing the machine, making the machine go into overdrive. "Mom, you made it worse!" Prism yelled in a panicked tone. Rose then went over to the ride and immediately stopped it with her own too hands. This also made Greg and Sour Cream fly high into the air before they began to fall.

"Greg!" Rose yelled. "Mom I got this!" Prism told her before he used his speed and ran toward Greg while creating small tornadoes from his hands to help ease their fall while Rose jumped in and caught them in one of the carriers from the Ferris Wheel. When they arrived back on the ground Prism quickly went over them before seeing Sour Cream unharmed. "Greg, are you okay?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah. Everyone is safe." Greg replied with a soft smile. "Meh." Sour Cream added with a smile.

"Rose, why did you let him climb that thing?" Greg asked Rose. "Because he wanted to." She replied. "Rose, he's just a baby. You can't let him do whatever he wants." Greg stated. "But you do whatever you want and your fine." Rose pointed out. "Mom, this is different. Babies need people to show them how the world works. They can't do everything by themselves. They need people who can feed them, change their clothes, and provide support for their futures." Prism added.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She apologized. "No, it's okay mom. You didn't know what you were doing and I should've thought more about what I was doing when I allowed you to have Sour Cream." Prism replied, feeling bad about his actions. "Hey, it's alright. What really matters is that nobody got hurt. Plus I guess I've never really learned how to grow up myself. We all make mistakes, so let's not make another one like this again." Greg stated, feeling like it was now his time to grow up.

"Do you want to get down?" Rose asked. "Yeah." Greg replied.

* * *

After leaving the amusement park, Greg and Prism went to give Sour Cream back to Vidalia while Rose went back to the Temple.

"Aww, look at you. Did you have fun with Greg and Prism, Sour Cream?" Vidalia asked in a cute babyish tone. "Oh, yeah. Nothing but safe wholesome fun with Uncy Greg and Brother Prism." Greg stated. "Vidalia, thanks for the food and everything else. Today's been quite a journey for me." He added.

"O-kay." She replied with a confused expression before getting Sour Cream into her arms. "Prism, thanks for giving me more cereal and milk." She added before looking at him. "No problem. I've definitely gotta learn how to be more responsible with myself after today." He replied while rubbing his left arm with his right.

"Oh, your shirts are clean. Do you guys want them back or do you want to go for a topless stroll?" Vidalia asked. "Hey, we all gotta grow up some time, right?" Greg replied as he started to walk away. "That's not really relevant to my question." She replied. "Yes please, and I'll take Greg's shirt and give it back to him." Prism said, answering Vidalia's question.

"Okay, follow me and they'll be in the laundry room hanging on hangers at the far end." She acknowledged. "I also gotta put this little guy to added." She added.

"Okay. Greg, I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?" Prism called out. "Okay. See you then." He replied.

Afterwards, Greg walked down the sidewalk while humming a specific tune before walking pass a car wash with a "Help Wanted" sign on the window. The next day Greg began his new job, washing cars with Prism giving him a hand from time to time.

" _I know I'm not that tall. I know I'm not that smart. Let me drive my van into your wash. Let me drive my van into your waash."_ Greg sang as he and Prism were washing a car.

* * *

 _(Flashback end)_

"Wow. And you've worked here ever since?" Steven asked with awe.

"Pretty much. See people grow whether they want to or not, but growing up is something you have to decide to do." Greg explained. "That's right dad. And I've helped him out a bit whenever there were big lines or there was something he couldn't get too." Prism added while looking at his little brother.

"Hey. Whatever happened to baby Sour Cream?" Steven asked.

"No-one knows." Greg replied with Sour Cream behind him, knowing the answer but not telling Steven about it.

"Well, see ya later dad." Steven said before running off. "Bye son." Greg replied as he waved.

"Do you think Steven will have a chance to grow, dad?" Prism asked. "I don't know. After his tenth birthday he kinda remained the same since he's half Gem, but there is a chance for that to happen right?" Greg replied before he and Prism decided to talk a little walk.

"Yeah. I remained the same for decades, but I've learned to mature thanks to you, my moms, and everyone else. I bet Steven will grow up too, but like you said, it's something you decided to do." Prism said. "It was hard to grow up and learning all these new things like how to live, relationships, and starting up families." He added, feeling a little uneasy talking about this.

"Don't worry, I'll be there all the way. Especially now that I'm becoming a grandpa. Seriously! I can't believe your having a baby. I'm just so happy for you, Prism." Greg replied before giving his son a hug. Prism returned it before they separated. "Well, I have to thank you, Angela, and Vidalia for teaching me about love relationships. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this position." Prism mentioned.

"Angela and Vidalia? How did they help you?" Greg asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Prism looked around to make sure no-one else was listening before speaking, "Well...remember when I told you my trip to Empire City ten years ago?" Greg nodded. "That's when I first met Angela and helped her get to work. We hanged out for a while before she asked me if I ever fell in love with a human before. I told her no and she kissed me to get the feeling of how it would feel, and to be more blunt; she's actually my first kiss." Prism concluded.

"What?!" Greg replied with a shocked tone and wide eyes. "It was an accident and I explained a little about what the Crystal Gems do and that I could only be her friend." Prism explained. "Wow. Wait, if Angela was your first kiss, how did Vidalia help you?" Greg asked.

Prism's faced blushed a deep dark green before he crossed his arms and looked down at the ground nervously. Greg watched this while getting a little confused before it hit him. "Wait a minute. Did you and her...?" He asked before Prism nodded slowly. Greg blushed a little from this, "When did this happen?!" He asked.

"After we were finished babysitting Sour Cream and I wanted to get my and your shirts back." Prism replied. "I didn't ask her. She well..kinda asked me if I wanted to learn a few lessons about _"it"_ and I just went with it without knowing what I was getting into. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this before, dad." He added, feeling ashamed.

Once Greg managed to place all of this new information into his head, he took in a deep breath before placing a hand on Prism's shoulder. "Son... It's alright. We've all done a lot of crazy things through the years. I'm just very shocked about this and don't know what to say about it. Does Lapis know?"

"No. I didn't really believe there was a point in telling her, but now... I'm gonna tell her tomorrow. I promised her that I would never lie to her again or keep her in the dark anymore." Prism replied with a serious tone.

"She'll understand. It was a long time ago." Greg ensured. "I hope. For now, I'm going home. I'll see you later dad." Prism replied before Greg nodded.

 **End of Chapter 37.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **It's based on the episode "Greg The Babysitter" with a few changes added. I do not own it.**

 **Please leave a review when you are finished and PM for any questions.**

 **See you guys later.**


	38. Chapter 38: Old Spark

**Hello everyone. I've decided to be a little more generous today and give you all another chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 38: Old Spark

Today at the barn things were going pretty well. The Alpha Crystal Gems didn't have a monster to deal with again, so they all pitched in to help keep the barn in tiptop shape. Prism used the mow to create new rows of dirt for the food, Lightning planted the seeds, Magenta gathered some corn from the fields, Bismuth was using the tractor again with a few new adjustments she added such as a bigger blade to cut the grass more smoothly, and Peridot was cleaning up the barn from the inside.

Lapis was still going through her side effects of pregnancy, but it looked like her vomiting had stopped, but then some new unexpected ones started to come in. After Prism was done using the mow and wiping off his forehead of sweat he went to put the instrument away until he noticed Lapis crying.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" He asked, deeply concerned. "I don't know. I just feel very sad all of a sudden." She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. Prism held her closely while slowly rubbing her back, "Hey it's alright, I'm here." He added gently. She suddenly pushed him away from her before staring at him with firm eyes, "How can you be so calm right now?! I'm suffering and you're not the least worried about me?" She added.

Prism was shocked to hear this from her before he raised his hands up nervously. "I am, Lapis. Please calm down, we're here for you. Whatever you need I'll give it to you." He added, nervously. She took in a deep breath before opening her eyes. "I'm sorry. I think my mood swings are kicking in. I'm also craving some pineapple right now for some reason." She said while slowly rubbing her stomach. "It's okay. It surprised me, but I understand. I'll be right back okay." He replied before going inside the barn to grab his jacket and wallet.

There were certain foods that he and the others couldn't grow on the farm, so going to the store was the second option. Lapis went with him due to wanting to get away from the barn for a while, which Prism allowed. The baby didn't start growing yet, so Lapis could still move around a lot if she needed to.

* * *

As the two left while telling the others where they were going, Prism and Lapis walked through the streets while holding each others hands. They've started to do this for fun because they enjoyed the feeling. Unfortunately when they made a turn around the next corner Prism noticed a familiar face. It was a little boy with blonde hair at the top of his strange head, a white sweater, a periwinkle shirt tied around his neck, and red footie pants.

"So, we meet again, Onion." Prism said with narrow eyes while staring at him. "Onion?" Lapis asked with a confused faced. "This little guy is always getting into trouble and doing all kinds of mischief." Prism explained. "Oh." Lapis replied.

Onion just stared at them which made Lapis feel very uncomfortable before he used his hand in a "come here" motion. Not what he wanted to say, Prism released Lapis' hand before getting on one knee to see what he wanted. Then in a instant, Onion grabbed his goggles and pulled them off of his head before running away. Lapis was surprised by this just as Prism was before they chased after him. "Hey! Give me back my goggles!" Prism yelled in anger.

Onion kept on running and never stopped until he went into a house garage with Prism and Lapis not far behind. "Onion! Give me back my goggles or I'm gonna..." Prism said as he and Lapis entered into the garage. "...whoa...what is this place?" He finished when he noticed pictures of Amethyst. "*heavy breathing* Prism. Could you not run so fast? I don't think I've ever ran like that before." Lapis implied as she appeared next to him before noticing their surroundings.

"I think Amethyst might have a admirer." Prism said as he and Lapis observed the paintings. "It definitely looks that way." Lapis replied.

"Who's in there?!" A female voice called out behind a curtain. "Look, I don't know how you got past that tarp, but this is private property!" The voice added as it came out of a middle-aged woman that appeared from the curtains holding a shotgun.

"Whoa! Ma'am, we don't want any trouble. Please put the gun down and we can talk about this." Prism said as he and Lapis held their arms up in the air. "Wait a second. Prism?" The woman asked as she lowered her weapon. "How do you... Vidalia?!" He replied in shock. Both then grew smiles before hugging each other and sharing a laugh before separating.

"Wow, look at you. You still look just as cute as ever." Vidalia said, pinching Prism's cheeks a bit before stopping. "And look at you. You're so..." Prism replied while trying to find a proper word for how Vidalia looked. "Old?" She asked with a grin. "No, no. Well, yeah but you still look amazing as ever." He countered. Vidalia began to laugh again before she calmed down and sighed. "Still the sweet talker, huh?" She asked. "I've gotta be respectable to everyone around me." He replied with a smirk.

"Uh, what's going on here? And do you know her Prism?" Lapis asked in complete confusion. "Oh, right sorry. Lapis this is Vidalia, another friend of mine from my early years with my dad. And Vidalia, this is Lapis Lazuli, my girlfriend." Prism replied, giving out introductions.

"Girlfriend?" Vidalia said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." Lapis replied before walking over and offering her hand. Vidalia accepted it before growing a smile, "Wow Prism. She's cute, kind, and looks amazing. You've definitely found the perfect girl." She added while looking at him as he blush and rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, have you seen a kid named Onion? He took my goggles and I'm trying to get them back." Prism asked. Just then Onion reappeared, holding his goggles and hiding himself behind Vidalia. "There's my little troublemaker. Now, give Prism his goggles back." She asked him as she picked him up. Onion listened and placed the goggles into Prism' hand before he placed them back onto his head.

"Thank you. How would his parents feel about him doing these things?" Prism asked. "He's just expressing himself Prism. I'm sure he didn't mean it as long he returns it." Vidalia replied casually. He didn't understand what she was talking about until he looked at Onion before turning to her and grew wide eyes. "Your Onion's mom?!" He asked shockingly. "Yep. He also likes to talk about you and Steven." She replied.

Onion then told something in Vidalia's ear before she asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner. Prism asked Lapis if it was okay and she didn't mind at all.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Vidalia. It was pretty good." Prism said as he finished his plate.

"You're welcome. It's really nice to catch up after not seeing each other for years." Vidalia replied kindly.

"Yeah, I mean look at that guy. I haven't seen him since he was a baby." Prism said while looking at Sour Cream who gave him a peace sign before going back to groove with his music. "Hey, have you heard anything from Marty?" He added.

Vidalia chuckled a bit before responding, "I don't where that fool is. Don't care either. It's just been me and Yellow Tail for a while."

Prism noticed a ring on her left hand before gasping, "You got married?" He asked.

"Yep. We just kinda happened. Next thing I know, I'm living with a fisherman. But he doesn't come home sometimes due to being out at sea." She replied.

"Wow. I bet he treats you better then that jerk Marty. You definitely deserved better." Prism complimented, which made Vidalia laugh.

"Okay. Enough about me, I wanna know you. How are things going? Are you and Lapis getting alone well?" She asked.

"We're doing okay. Right, Lapis?" Prism replied before turning to her.

"Yeah. A lot has happened to us, but we've managed to get by despite the challenges. Now, we're even having a child of our own." Lapis said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Vidalia was speechless to hear that before turning her attention to Prism. "Oh. My. Gosh. Dude, I'm so happy for the both of you. I never knew Gems could produce life?" She added.

"I didn't either, but I guess we can." Prism said casually.

"Well don't worry, you two look like good parents to me. Plus I bet the child will love you both just as I've loved my sons." Vidalia replied kindly.

"Thank you." Lapis said.

Onion then began talking to his mom in a language Prism and Lapis couldn't understand. "Good idea. Prism, Onion wants to show you his room around the house." Vidalia said.

"Uh, sure." Prism replied, feeling a little uneasy about spending a little time with the troublemaker. After they left Vidalia asked Lapis if they could talk in the living room, to which she agreed since thise would help her be more comfortable around humans.

* * *

 **Lapis Lazuli**

* * *

"So Lapis. A little girl talk. How did you ever meet Prism?" Vidalia asked as they both took a seat.

"We met on the beach. He saved me from being trapped inside a mirror. Then after fusing with him and spending time with him, a click went off in my head. Telling me that he cared deeply about me. Then during out first date, we shared our first kiss." I replied passionately.

"That sound really nice. Trust me, Prism is a good guy. Back then he was always nice to me and even helped me out a few times when no one else would. Now, it looks like he's matured a little more." Vidalia mentioned.

"Really? That was nice of him." I replied. "Vidalia. How much do you and Prism know each other? Did you two ever date each other?" I added, wanting to know a bit about their history.

Vidalia began laughing from hearing that. She continued for a moment before catching her breath. "No, no. We never dated. We were just friends. However when we first met he was pretty cute, unlike anyone I've ever met. Then after he babysit Sour Cream and got his shirt back, I had a breakdown. It was hard being a single mother and I was so stressed out, but Prism comfort me. After that we shared a one night stand, it wasn't from love, just to relieve stress and we promised to stay friends while forgetting what we did." She added.

"A one night stand? What's that?" I asked curiously.

"He didn't tell you?" Vidalia questioned before Lapis shook her head. "We had sympathy sex." She answered.

Hearing that completely surprised Lapis. She even looked at her legs in sadness from hearing that. Vidalia noticed this before placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey what happened back then didn't mean anything. It was just a one time thing. Besides, Prism has you now. He loves you." She added softly.

"Okay. I guess that's where he learned how to perform it on me when he and I wanted to " _do it"._ It just surprises me that he did it with another girl without even telling me about it." I replied, feeling emotional.

"I'm sure he wanted to tell you at some point, but couldn't find the right moment. For now, remember that he loves you Lapis. Always remember that because I can perfectly see that you two were made for each other." Vidalia said.

I thought about it for a moment before growing a smile. "And if you need any help with your pregnancy then I wouldn't mind at all to offer advice." Vidalia said. "Thank you." I replied.

* * *

 **Prism**

* * *

While the girls were talking downstairs, I followed Onion into his room while hearing Sour Cream's beats. Once they got inside, I closed the door behind him before observing the room itself.

"Wow. Just like mine back in the Temple before I start cleaning it." I commented.

I then noticed Onion jumping on his small trampoline before jumping onto his bed. "Uh, if have a trampoline then you don't have to jump on your bed." I asked and got no reply.

Once he was done, I noticed a little mouse crawling around before picking it up. "Hey Onion, is this your pet?" He asked.

Onion shook his head before going over to a black container to reveal a baby snake. He then pointed at the snake before pointing at me, then at the tank again. "Wait, you want me to feed your snake?" I asked with Onion nodding.

I looked at the snake before looking at the mouse. I then sighed before opening the tank and dropping the mouse in it. Once that was done Onion wanted to show me something else, which I wasn't sure was good or not, but I didn't want to just be rude.

Onion then popped in a video tape into his TV before turning it on and starting the video. "Okay, it shows your parents. Wait, why are they in the hospital? Oh Lord, this...is you being born?" I said, observing the video before realizing what it is. Onion nodded and Prism quickly looked away while feeling disturbed.

Onion then turned the TV off before he went toward his bed and pulled something out from under it. It was a small brown shoe box with a black top on it instead of it's proper color. He then went over to me before sitting down in from of me. "Okay Onion, I don't what the heck is in that box, but I'm not waiting to find out." I said before I began to get up and leave.

Onion grabbed my arm and I turned to him as he shook his head, indicating that he wasn't gonna show me something weird. I didn't believe him, but I had to trust him one more time. Soon enough Onion opened the box and to my surprise, it was nothing as to what I was expecting.

Inside the box was pictures of me and Steven. Me and him playing together, walking together, and me showing off my speed; I was in blurs though. "Onion, why do you have pictures of me and my brother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Onion frowned while pointing at a picture of me and Steven smiling while sitting together on a bench eating ice cream. "Wait, are you telling me that your jealous of us?" I asked before Onion nodded. "Why? You've got a brother. I know for a fact that you've got friends too and are always up to your mischievous ways, but why are you jealous?" I asked.

Onion then went to his bed again before pulling out pictures for me to understand. One was of him and Sour Cream being happy at one point. Next was Sour Cream discovering music and ignoring Onion. The last one was of Onion all my himself. After observing the pictures for a moment, I understand what he was trying to say. "Onion, are you saying that you want to hang with your brother but he's too busy with his DJing to make the time?" I asked.

Onion nodded sadly. "Wow. I never expected this side from you Onion. I thought normally you would be happy doing whatever you wanted. Plus you have your mom and dad, but I guess they get busy sometimes, huh?" I asked before getting another nod.

"Okay. How about this. If you promise to not cause any serious trouble to others, then me and my family could hangout with you. But ONLY if you promise that. Can you?" I offered. Onion went wide eyed from hearing that before he stared at me as I gave him a simple smile. He then grew a smile before nodding rapidly and jumping toward me to give me a hug. I didn't know what do say from this, so I wrapped my arms around his little body and hugged back.

After a few seconds we separated as I placed him down. "Also try talking to your mom about this as well." I offered as he nodded again.

* * *

 **No POV**

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to come by Prism. It's nice to see old friends again." Vidalia said as her, Prism, Lapis, and Onion were all outside as it was getting dark.

"It is. And hey, come by the Barn anytime and visit the Temple too." Prism said with a smile.

"Will do. And Lapis, remember our conversation." Vidalia said to her before giving her a wink.

"I will. Thanks for everything." Lapis replied.

"What conversation?" Prism asked.

"It's just girl stuff. Plus I think Lapis will need to tell you about it." Vidalia replied.

"Okay. See ya later. And try to be good, Onion." Prism said as he and Lapis walked away with Onion waving.

* * *

Before they went back to the barn Prism forget about getting the pineapple for Lapis and apologized before asking to go get it. Lapis shook her head as she said they can get it tomorrow before suddenly stopping.

"Huh? What's wrong Lapis?" Prism asked as he stopped to notice Lapis behind him.

"Prism. Vidalia told me that you and her had a "one night stand". Is this true and why didn't you tell me?" She replied with her hair covering her eyes.

Prism was stunned from hearing that. He didn't expect to talk to her about this so soon until after they went back home, but he guess now was better than nothing. "Lapis I- I was gonna tell you. I told my dad about it at the Car Wash yesterday and it made me feel like I needed to tell you about it. It was a long time ago before we met, but I want you to know that it was just one time. I hope you can understand." He said before hiding his eyes under his hair.

There was a moment of silence before Lapis began to walk toward him. They both revealed their eyes to each other before Lapis grabbed his shirt and stood on her tippy toes before giving Prism a passionate kiss. He widen his eyes from this in shock before closing his eyes and accepting it. They kissed for a few seconds until Lapis broke it and returned to her normal height. "What happened in the past is the past. I'm not mad at you. But I want you to remember who your girlfriend is and who's child this belongs to." She said in a calm yet serious tone.

"I do." Prism answered immediately. "I swore that I would never lie to you again and keep you in the dark. I love you, Lapis Lazuli." He added with the same tone.

Lapis smiled lovingly from hearing that before taking his hand as they began to walk home. They both smiled together and had to be honest with each other, no matter what the cost is.

 **End of Chapter 38.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you guys later.**


	39. Chapter 39: A Star Among Us Joyride

**Hello my friends.**

 **I hope you all are doing well and are prepared for what happens next.**

 **The first half is non-canon, just a idea I thought of. The second half is canon.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 39: A Star Among Us/Joyride

It was a beautiful day in Beach City. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and there was a cool breeze flowing through the wind.

Prism and the Alpha Crystal Gems were just relaxing at the barn. Magenta and Lightning were playing with Pumpkin, Peridot was checking on her limb enhancers, Bismuth was reading a book about weapons she could build, and both Prism and Lapis were doing some morning stretching before doing a workout.

"So Lapis, anything new today?" Prism asked before he went to the ground to begin his push ups.

"Like what?" She asked.

"You know, any new thoughts? Places you want to go? Or trying something new?" He replied with a few grunts.

"Hmm... None that I can think of at the moment. I'm sure something might come up." She said while stretching out her arms. "What about you?" She added.

"Same. I mean it's not like trouble is just gonna fall from the sky." Prism said with a smirk.

Lapis smirked too before she sprouted her wings and took flight. Just as she did three flips in the air a mysterious portal appeared above her, then two beings flew out of it while one of them was screaming and impacted Lapis before impacting Prism.

The others took notice of this before rushing over to see what was going on. "*grunts* What just happened?" A female voice said before she noticed her friend next to her. "Hey Marco, are you okay?" She added before getting up to dust herself off.

"Star. Next time you decide on making a "Random Dimension Hop Day" a thing. Leave me completely out of it." The male kid said before getting up and dusting himself off. Before the girl could respond both her and her friend were grabbed by Bismuth and were held tightly in her arms while Lightning and Magenta went to do help Prism and Lapis.

"Are you okay, brother?" Magenta asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah. That was definitely unexpected." He replied. "Next time I gotta be careful with my choice of words." He added while rubbing his head a bit.

"Prism. We've got some trespassers." Bismuth called as the kids struggled in her arms. "We're not trespassers. I don't see any signs saying we are." The blonde girl said.

"Lapis, are you alright?" Prism asked. "I'm good. What should we do with these people?" Lapis replied while retracting her wings.

Prism walked over to them before observing their appearances. One was blonde with long hair and a light red hair holder with horns. She had light blue eyes, small pink hearts on her cheeks, a sea green dress with a white collar and a pink octopus at the center, pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a small star-shaped bag. Her friend was male. He looked Latino-American with a black mole on the right side of his cheek, wore a red hoodie, dark brown hair, brown eyes, olive and white sneakers, dark gray skinny jeans, and a gray shirt underneath his hoodie.

"Who are you two, and where did you come from?" Prism asked.

"I'm Star Butterfly and this is my best friend in the whole world, Marco Diaz." The girl said, revealing their names. "Please let us go. We don't want to cause any trouble." Marco added, feeling a little nervous about the Alpha Crystal Gems around them.

"Bismuth, let them go. I don't think they look too dangerous." Prism asked. Bismuth nodded before releasing the kids. "As before, where did you two come from?" He added.

"We're from another dimension. Today's Random Dimension Hop Day, so I used these dimensional scissors to open a portal to a random dimension and continue on jumping through different dimensions until the day is over. I also brought Marco so he would experience the holiday himself for the first time." Star explained while holding up a pair of scissors.

"Star, you made that holiday up." Marco scolded. "C'mon, Marco. You said you wanted a little danger in your life, so this totally counts." Star retorted. "Also, who are all of you?" She added.

"I'm Prism Demayo. This is Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuth, Lightning, Magenta, and Pumpkin. We're the Alpha Crystal Gems." Prism replied, introducing everyone.

As soon as Star saw Pumpkin she immediately ran up to him before picking him up and hugging him. "Aww, he's so adorable." She cooed before putting him down.

"Are you guys like some superhero group or something?" Marco asked. "We're actually extraterrestrials from Home World that were brought here to change this planet into a colony. However my brother showed us the wonders and amazement this planet has, so instead we protect it and keep it safe." Peridot explained.

"So you guys are aliens?" He asked. "Yeah." Prism replied.

"I dunno. They don't look like aliens. If you are, then take us to your leader." Star said.

The Alphas raised their eyebrows in complete confusion before Prism narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "What kind of aliens do you think we are?" He asked, feeling offended.

"The kind with gem stones on your bodies?" Star replied. "Oh, you all should totally join us. Have you ever been to other dimensions before?" She added with a big grin.

"No. But that does sound interesting." Lightning said while rubbing her chin out of curiosity. "Can we follow them brother?" She added while looking at him.

"I don't know girls. It sounds a little crazy to be true." Prism replied, feeling a little unsure.

"C'mon, I'll be fun." Star implied while opening another portal with her scissors, shocking everyone around her, except Marco.

Since there wasn't really any else going on today, Prism just widely accepted with the others agreeing too. Star then ran into the portal along with Marco as the Alphas followed her.

* * *

 _(Montage)_

 **Unknown Singer:** _It's gonna get a little weird._

 _Gonna get a little wild._

 _I ain't from round here._

 _I'm from another dimension._

 _It's gonna get a little weird._

 _Gonna have a GOOD TIME!_

 _I ain't from round here._

 _I'm from another woo-hoo._

 _(Instrumental)_ During this, the Alpha Crystal Gems, Star, and Marco were constantly jumping from one dimension to another. One was a jungle with snake people, one was a battlefield during a war, one was a place with unicorns, and the strangest one was filled with people awing at them while looking realistic.

 _Yea-ah._

 _I'm talking rainbows._

 _I'm talking puppies._

 _Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuh!_

 _It's gonna get a little weird._

 _Gonna get a little wild._

 _I ain't from round here._

 _I'm from another dimension._

 _(Montage and song end)_

* * *

The next place they stopped at was Earth, but it wasn't the earth the Gems knew, it was Star and Marco's home.

"So guys, what did you think?" Star asked as she looked at the others who were slightly exhausted.

"Wow Star, that was amazing." Magenta said with a smile.

"I'll say. Earth and Home World were the only places I've every seen, but what I saw today really took my breath away." Bismuth added.

"The weirdest thing I can think of besides that only experience was that weird song play while we were jumping." Peridot said.

"Yeah. Do you guys know who sings that?" Prism added.

Star and Marco looked at him with raised eyebrows before responding. "Actually... we have no idea either. It kinda plays every time we wake up in the morning. No-one knows where it comes from and who sings it."

"I have to admit it is pretty catchy. Like it's a theme song or something." Star added.

There was a moment of silence before another portal appeared, only this one looked different with dark green spirals. Seconds later a strange creature walked out of it along with several other strange looking monsters.

"Star Butterfly! The time has come for you to surrender your wand to me." Said the small bird creature.

"Ludo. It doesn't matter how many times you come after me. I'll never give you my wand. Besides, I've got some new friends to help me kick your butt, right guys?" Star replied while taking out her wand and turning to the Alphas.

The Alphas were a little confused by this before Prism walked over to Star. "Uh Star, who is this guy?" He asked.

"This is Ludo. He's from another dimension too and is always trying to get my wand to rule over the universe as usual." She explained.

Prism sorta understood before turning to Ludo and started chuckling. "Seriously? You always fight this guy just to get a toy wand?" He added before looking at Star.

Star gasped before responding, "A toy wand? This is the Royal Magic Wand. It was passed down from my family to my mother and then to me. It's the real deal, watch." "Rainbow Fist Punch!" She added, shooting a colorful punch at one of the minions.

"Minions! Attack!" Ludo ordered.

On cue, the rest of the minions started charging at Star, but Magenta stepped in and hit one of the minions with her crystal mace. Lightning brought out her crystal ax and teleported behind a horned minion before slicing off one of his horns and kicking him hard in the head, making him stunned before falling to the ground. Bismuth was up against a minion with mace hands and fought against him with her mallet hands. They exchanged a few blows against each other until Bismuth hit him with a double hitter using both of her arms to attack, sending him flying into the air before he crashed into the ground.

Lapis took flight and was against a frog looking minion as he jumped toward her to attack, but she dived toward him and punched him hard in the gut, making them both crash hard into the ground before getting up. "You're not like anyone I've met before. How are you able to fly with wings made of water?" The minion asked with a Russian accent. "It's magic. But what comes next isn't." Lapis replied with a smirk before delivering a combo of attacks on him.

Peridot faced off against a two headed red monster, which didn't look too frighting to her as she wasn't amused by his chances of being scary. "This is pathetic." She said in monotone before charging her plasma blasters from both hands and shooting them directly at the minion's heads. Once she was done she noticed Marco fighting off a large chicken monster and a deer monster without fear or running away. "Wow, I may have underestimated this human's capabilities." She commented.

Last were Prism and Star against a large bear monster with a horn on his head. "So what can you do Prism?" Star asked. "Watch this." He replied before summoning his crystalline boots. Then in a instant, Prism used his super speed to circle around the monster, leaving him, Ludo, and Star completely surprised. Then Prism delivered quick jabs at the monster's jaws while he continued circling around him before stopping in front of him as he became completely dizzy. He then gave him a simple tap on the nose before he tumbled over and fell on top of Ludo, making him struggle to get out.

"Whoa. That was so awesome. How did you do that?" Star asked, going completely gaga over what happened. "I've got magic too, Star. Me and my family are comprised of it." He answered. "How are you able to do magic with that wand?" He added. "I've got a spell book." She replied with a proud smile.

Prism raised a eyebrow from that before walking over to Ludo and picking him up with one hand. "Listen Ludo, I don't know much about you and you're objective to rule over the universe, but I have to say that it'll never happen. Plus this day has been strange and I gotta feeling someone somewhere is just writing all of this down and making all of this happen just to please a audience, so let's just end this alright and get on with our lives, okay?" He asked.

Ludo was confused on what he was taking about, but nonetheless he agreed to surrender as he released himself from Prism and opened up a portal before calling all of his monsters to go in. "This isn't over Star Butterfly! One day I will get that wand, then the universe will be mine!" Ludo announced.

"Yeah, yeah. Narwhal blast!" Star replied before shooting a narwhal at him, making him get forced into the portal as it closed afterwards. Once the whole battle was over everybody gathered around while looking at the damage they did to the backyard. "Uh, do you guys need help cleaning all of this up?" Lapis asked. "Nah, we got this. Thanks for your help. Though I don't understand why you all helped up?" Marco replied.

"Did you really think we were gonna just be on the sidelines while watching you fight all those monsters?" Peridot asked. "Uh, no. Thanks though." Marco said with a smile.

"So Star. This has been a fun experience, but I think it might be best for us to go back to where we belong." Prism asked. "Okay." She replied with a small frown. "But can we visit you guys sometime?" She asked.

"Sure. How about the rest of you?" Prism replied before looking at the others. "Totally." Magenta agreed instantly. "I won't mind either." Lightning added. "I agree, as long as it's standard circumstances." Peridot added. "Sure." Lapis added. "I guess, if everyone else is alright with it." Bismuth concluded.

Star and Marco liked the sound of that before Star got out her dimension scissors and opened up a portal before letting the Alpha Crystal Gems pass through while saying goodbye to their new friends.

* * *

Moments later the Alpha Crystal Gems returned home safe and sound. "That was definitely something, huh?" Prism asked around.

"I'll say. I'm going to take a shower now." Lapis said as she walked away.

"I gotta go let Steven know what we did today. C'mon Lightning." Magenta said before taking Lightning's hand and soaring into the air before heading toward the beach house.

"Well, I'm gonna rest for awhile." Prism said as he went into the barn before taking his shoes off and getting into his bed.

"Hey Bismuth. Wanna watch a episode of Camp Pining Hearts with me?" Peridot asked. "Sure. Is it about a bunch of humans complaining about what colors are best for them or something?" Bismuth replied. "They're going through a Color War to decide which side is better then the other." Peridot explained with slight annoyance while Pumpkin followed them.

 **End of First Half.**

It was late at night in Beach City. The area was a little quiet as the street lights were on, cars were coming and going, and people were just minding their own business.

Prism was at the store getting some stuff for the barn, himself, and for the others such as some food, the pineapple Lapis wanted, headache pills, and some soap for the outdoor shower. Once he was done paying he grabbed the bags before heading outside to get to the Supremo.

"Prism. Prism... Prism!" A nearby voice called him, which startled him a bit.

He turned around and noticed Buck, Jenny, and his best friend Sour Cream. "Oh hey guys. You really caught me off guard there." He said with a grin.

"It's been forever since we saw ya. How's it goin'?" Jenny asked. "Oh, I've been pretty busy. Saving the world, helping Steven with problems, and others stuff." Prism replied with a shrug.

"Sounds simple. Hey do you want to hang out tonight? Catch up on old times?" Buck asked. "Yeah man. After I saw you at the rave with your other sister I really wanted to hangout again, but I caught up with stuff. Now I'm totally ready." Sour Cream added.

"Oh, uh...sorry guys. I really want to, but I gotta get back to my family. Maybe some other time." Prism replied as he placed the bags in the car.

"Aww." The cool kids said. "C'mon man, we really miss you. Just for a little while?" Sour Cream asked. Prism turned around and noticed how much his friends wanted to hang with him even though he wanted to go back home just in case his family needed him, so he thought about it for a moment before answering back. "Well it has been a while, so I guess I can spare a little time." He said with a grin.

"Awesome. Wanna take a joyride together?" Jenny asked. "Sure, just let me get this stuff to the barn and how about we meet up at the Big Doughnut?" Prism replied. "Cool. See you then." Buck said before the three of them took off as Prism got into the car and drove off toward the Barn.

* * *

As he arrived home he got the bags out and opened up the door to place it somewhere.

"Hey, Prism." Lapis called as she placed down her book while walking up to him. "Hey Lapis. I got you some headache pills and that pineapple you wanted." Prism replied while opening the mini fridge.

"Thanks, I really needed them." Lapis said as Prism handed her the container before she opened it and popped two into her mouth before swallowing.

"Where are the others?" Prism asked as he only noticed Lapis around. "Peridot, Lightning, and Magenta are with Steven and Bismuth is at the Forge as usual." Lapis explained. "Hey, wanna spend a little quality time together?" She added with a sly tone.

"Ooh, I can't. I'm hanging with some of my friends tonight." Prism replied as he got up before placing the plastic bags in the car outside. "If you want you can come with me? They're really cool, I met them with Steven a while back and we've done a lot of crazy things together." He added.

Oh... no thanks. I'll stay here." Lapis replied with slight sadness. Prism noticed this before walking up to her, "Hey, I won't be gone long. Or I could tell the others that I'm busy with you." He said. "No, no, go and hangout with your friends. I'll be fine. My stomach's not in pain and I feel okay." Lapis replied while looking at her stomach.

"Are you sure? What if something happens and I'm not there?" Prism asked. "I'll be fine sweetie. I'm not gonna hold you back on doing fun stuff just because I'm pregnant." Lapis assured while caressing his left cheek with her hand and giving Prism a smile. "The baby hasn't grown yet, so we're okay. Don't worry too much, okay?" She added sweetly.

"I worry because I care about the both of you and I don't want to miss a single thing." Prism said softly. "I promise to come back soon and make it up to you." He added.

Lapis giggled a bit from that before she and Prism exchanged a few kisses with each other. They were soft and slow, like how they spent their _special night,_ then after a few seconds they stopped before separating. "I love you, Lapis." Prism said kindly. "I love you too, Prism." She replied sweetly before they separated.

"Call me if anything happens, okay? Anything." He said while giving Lapis his spare phone. "I will. Go on, I've got some pineapple to enjoy." She replied with a slice of humor at the end. It worked as they shared a laugh before Prism used his speed to get to the Big Doughnut while Lapis went back into the barn to have a little time to herself.

* * *

After meeting up with Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream, the four of them took off through the streets.

Jenny turned on the radio while they all felt the cool breeze flowing through their hair. It was nice and Prism began to relax a bit from this while feeling a bit worried about his girlfriend being alone, but then he remembered that they didn't have to spend time together all the time which wasn't working for him at all.

"So Prism, what's up with you? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Jenny asked abruptly.

"Uh? Oh, sorry. I've got a lot on my mind?" He replied.

"What's up man? You can tell us if you want to get it off your chest?" Sour Cream asked. "Yeah. We're here for you." Buck added.

Prism looked at everyone who smiled at him before he closed his eyes and took in a breath before speaking. "A few months ago, I found out that I have a birth mother and father." He started.

"Whoa, really?" Jenny said.

"That's awesome." Buck added.

"Cool." Sour Cream added.

"I was surprised by this before she took me back to my home planet Home World. There I learned that my foster mother Rose Quartz was responsible for killing my aunt Pink Diamond and my father Green Diamond. I almost killed myself after hearing that because I was so upset and it was too much for me. I also discovered that I had two sisters who were imprisoned in a garden. Their names are Lighting and Magenta and I brought them here so that I could stop my rouge brothers, but they forced me to kill them even though I didn't want to. My birth father actually lives within the Time Stream and taught me how important I really am to my family. Now my girlfriend Lapis is pregnant and I'm also thinking about what my planet is gonna do next since they now see me and the others as rebels.

I don't know what it's like being a father and I'm happy, but I'm worried too." He finished.

There was a moment of silence as Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck were completely speechless from hearing that before Jenny turned off the radio.

"That's really heavy." She said with a stunned voice.

"I know." Prism replied with a worried tone.

"Hey, it'll all work out. Sometimes we all do things we don't want to do, but have you. You're always so calm and collected, Prism. Never forget that." Buck said while lifting his shades up to reveal his eyes and show a smile.

"Thanks Buck." Prism replied.

"Yeah man, I'd turn to finishing in a heartbeat instead of having to deal with all that." Sour Cream added.

"Also congratulations on become a dad, Prism." Jenny said with smile while Buck and Sour Cream cheered.

"Thanks guys. I didn't mean to ramble about my problems to you if it was too much." Prism replied.

"It's okay. That's what friends do. We help each other and vice versa." Buck said with a smile.

"Hey Prism. Still got those beats I gave you?" Sour Cream asked.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'd forget about them. You've got an awesome talent for Djing, Sour Cream." Prism replied while pulling out a CD from his Gem.

"Put it in and let's get wild." Jenny asked with excitement.

Prism nodded before popping the CD in. Once he did some awesome and old beats of Sour Cream started playing. The beats were epic as Prism and the others began to bob their heads to it while Jenny continued driving.

* * *

After twenty minutes of awesome music, Prism and the cool kids went toward a empty parking lot before getting out to stretch.

"Hey Prism, are you still just as fast as you are back then?" Sour Cream asked.

"Sure am. They don't call me the fastest man alive for nothing." Prism replied with a smug expression.

"I don't know. Prove it." Jenny asked.

Prism nodded before placing on his goggles and getting into a running position. Two seconds later, he took off into the nearby forest at top speed. Three seconds later he instantly returned without looking like he even tried.

"Wow. That's gotta be a new record." Buck said, sounding impressed.

"That's nothing. You guys wanna feel the experience?" Prism replied, keeping his expression.

"You know it." Sour Cream said, instantly going up to him.

"I'm in." Buck added.

"Totally. Just don't go too fast and mess up my hair, alright?" Jenny added.

Prism nodded as both Buck and Sour Cream clamped their hands with his while Jenny wrapped her arms around his back. "Hang on, we're about to go super sonic!" He announced before taking off at a steady amount of speed that wasn't too much for the kids.

The four of them began rushing through the forest while dodging a lot of branches, trees, boulders, and creeks. Minutes later they all appeared at the center of the forest as Prism stopped while the kids released themselves from him with stunned expressions.

"Wow, you still got it buddy." Sour Cream said.

"That was so radical." Buck added.

"I haven't felt this in like forever." Jenny concluded.

"Well I'm glad you all liked it. How about we take a breather for a moment before we head back. The forest can get dangerous at night." Prism replied.

The kids nodded before spotting a nearby log and taking a seat on it. Prism stretched out his arms and legs to get himself ready whenever the kids were, but then a loud roar erupted from the woods, surprising them. "What. Was. That." Jenny asked. "Don't know." Prism replied before placing on his armor. "Guys, stay close to me, I'll handle this." He added.

Sour Cream, Buck, and Jenny listened as they gathered near Prism as he got prepared for whatever was coming for them. Moments later, a massive hairy beast emerged from the trees with a corrupted Gem located on it's chest. It looked like a bear mixed with a gorilla as it was furry while being muscular and having sharp claws. Once it spotted the kids it roared at them before charging at them, however Prism dashed toward it before doing a flip and kicking it hard in the face.

This caused the beast to stumble a bit before Prism kicked it again, only directly toward it's stomach and send it crashing toward a tree. "That's one of the Corrupted Gems we're looking for. I gotta get the others out of here." He thought before turning to his friends. "Guys, run! Get away from here!" He told them.

"No way. We're not leaving you behind with that thing." Sour Cream replied.

"This isn't a game. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Prism stated seriously.

Before either Buck or Jenny could speak the monster regained consciousness before it dash at Prism and whacked him hard as he slid into the ground. The beast then slowly approached him before it got bombarded by rocks that the kids were throwing. As he got up Prism got serious and thought to end this quickly, so he dashed toward the beast and striked at it hard and fast before pining it down and grabbing a hold of it's Gem. He then twisted it before the creature poofed and Prism placed the Gem in a bubble before sending it back home.

"Prism, are you okay?" Buck asked.

"I'm okay. What about you guys?" He replied before reverting back to normal.

"We're alright." Sour Cream said. "Dude, you took out that thing like it was nothing. Good job." He added with a thumbs up.

"Why didn't you guys run? It could've attacked you or worst?" Prism asked.

"Because we're your friends Prism. Even if we wanted too, we're not gonna stand by and just watch you get hurt. I know you have a lot of stuff to do, but everyone needs help once in a while." Jenny replied.

"You're gonna be a father soon. No parent can miss the birth of their child." Buck added.

Prism was quiet from what he just heard before he grew a smile. "Thanks guys." He said warmly.

"It's what friends do. C'mon let's all go home." Sour Cream replied with a smile as the others did the same.

* * *

Prism returned to the barn and noticed Lapis in his bed calmly reading a book while noticing the others had came back and were sleeping. He quietly got comfortable and joined her as she asked how his night was while asking about the Gem that appeared.

"I'll explain in the morning. For now, I made a promise to make it up to you before I left." He said with a sly grin.

Lapis returned it before they began sharing some fiery kisses for a while until they fell asleep.

 **End of Second Half.**

 **End of Chapter 39.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **The characters from Star Vs The Forces of Evil I do not own or the theme song.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you all soon. :)**


	40. Show Your Voice Canyon Crisis

**Hi everyone, I hope you're having a good day.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 40: Show Your Voice/Canyon Crisis

It was a sunny day in Beach City and tonight is the famous Beach-A-Palooza. At the Barn things were going well for the Alpha Crystal Gems, in fact they all finished up their daily chores early so that they could attend the festival tonight. Neither Lapis,Peridot,Bismuth,Lightning, and Magenta knew what a festival was, so Prism had to explain it to them while adding a little info on what happened last year that involved Steven going back in time.

"Lapis have you seen my goggles?" Prism asked as he was up in the attic. "No. I thought you always kept them on?" She replied while brushing her hair a little. "Steven wanted me to help him hand out flyers for the festival this morning after I took a shower so I didn't have time to put them on." He answered before realizing where he should check. "Never mind, I know where they are." He added before coming down.

After exiting outside and walking to the back of the barn, Prism went toward the outdoor shower before noticing steam coming out of it. He sighed before placing his back against the barn while waiting for whoever was washing up in there so that he could get his googles.

 **?:** _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 _Peace and war on the planet Earth._

 _Is there anything that's worth more?_

 _Is there anything that's worth more?_

 _Is there anything that's worth more?_

 _Than peace and love on the planet Earth._

That voice. Someone was singing in there and Prism was surprised and amazed by the tone and passion. He wondered who was singing in there before the water stopped. After a few minutes the door opened and out came Magenta, who was clothed and drying up her hair with a smile.

"Sis?" Prism called out.

Hearing his voice startled Magenta before she turned around and noticed him with a surprised expression. "Brother? What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack." She added while releasing small breathes.

"Sorry. I was waiting for the person in there to finish so that I could get my goggles." He explained. "That was beautiful Magenta. I didn't know you could sing like that?" He added.

"Um, yeah. Pink Diamond taught me as well as Blue Diamond whenever they would come see me and Lightning. They along with Green Diamond and you were the only ones that ever showed us kindness and sincerity. Did you hear me?" She replied, feeling embarrassed while her cheeks blushed a little.

"I did. I only heard you sing once, but this is something I've never listened too." Prism said with a smile before a thought came to him. "Hey, do you want to enter Beach-A-Palooza?" He added.

"I don't know. I've only sang this song Steven's been working on. Plus I don't know how the others will respond to my voice." She replied with uncertainty.

"You kidding? I liked it and I'm sure everyone else will too. But you don't have to enter if you don't want too." He said as he went in to get his goggles before walking off to go get his shoes.

Magenta thought about this for a few seconds before she went after her brother. "Wait. I...I want too." She said, catching up to him as he stopped to turn to her.

"You sure?" He asked before getting a nod. "Okay. What about Lightning?" He added.

"Brother, we may have spent years together and do everything together, but that doesn't mean we _have_ to do everything together now." She replied with a smirk. "I'm sure she'll understand. Plus I want to try doing something all by myself." She added, feeling confident.

Prism was slightly surprised to hear this, but on the bright side he smiled at her and was happy to see here try to take on some independence. He nodded to her words before going back inside to finish up getting ready while Magenta did the same as she needed her shoes and her special ribbons she places in her hair.

* * *

After they got ready, Prism and Magenta went toward the beach where the festival was being held and found Mr. Smiley. "Mr. Smiley." Prism called.

Mr. Smiley turned around and noticed him and Magenta before giving out a small chuckle. "Well as I live and breathe. Prism, how ya doing?" He added before they both shared a handshake.

"Pretty good. This is my sister, Magenta. I was wondering if she could sign up for Beach-A-Palooza?" Prism asked while introducing her.

Mr. Smiley looked at her and grew a big smile, which creeped her out a bit. "Of course she can. She looks like the cutest girl I ever met." He replied. "Prism, how come you never told me you had a sister?" He added.

"Trust me. My family life is a little complicated." Prism replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Mr. Smiley nodded to that before handing Magenta the signup list while giving her a pen. She stared at both of them in confusion before understanding what she needed to do. She took the peen and the list before writing her name on it. Once she was done she gave it back to Mr. Smiley who had a strange expression with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh Magenta, you grew a Gem not your name." He implied.

"That is my name. On Home World all Gems write their names by making a image of their Gem." She explained.

Mr. Smiley was confused from that before he just accepted it and walked away.

"Okay now that you're signed up, how much of that song do you know?" Prism asked.

"I only know the part you heard from before, and that was as much as Steven and I managed to make." Magenta replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure we can add some more things to it so it's complete." Prism assured. "Come with me. I know the perfect guy who can give you the help you need." He added before taking Magenta's hand as they went off somewhere.

* * *

Moments later both Prism and Magenta arrived at the car wash with Greg chilling next to his van.

"Dad!" Prism called out.

Greg snapped out of his mellow zone before turning his head and seeing Prism and Magenta while getting up. "Hey Prism, how's it going?" He asked before they both shared a small hug.

"We're good. Listen I need your help with something. Magenta wants to enter Beach-A-Palooza this year, but the song that she wants to sing isn't complete. Can you help us get ready?" Prism replied.

Greg went wide eyed from hearing that before looking at Magenta. "You can sing?" He asked before getting a shy nod from her. Greg then gave her a small smile before agreeing to help as he went to go grab his guitar from the van.

"Okay Magenta. Let me hear your voice." Greg asked.

"If I do, will you like it?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Of course. You've got a nice voice right now, so whatever you sound like won't change how I see you." Greg replied honestly with Prism by his side.

"Okay." She calmly said before taking in a deep breathe and exhaling while closing her eyes to concentrate.

 **Magenta:** _Is there any that's worth more?_

 _Is there anything that's worth more?_

 _Is there anything that's worth more?_

 _That peace and love on the planet earth._

After she was done giving a small sample, she opened her eyes and noticed a surprised expression on Greg's face.

"Was that okay?" She asked.

Greg was silent while Prism smirked. Then after a few seconds Greg snapped out of it before replying, "Someone better call heaven, cause I just heard the voice of a angel."

Magenta was surprised to hear that before growing a smile. "Am I good?" She asked.

"That was amazing Magenta. Trust me I've got some good things for you to work with for tonight." Greg replied with a smile. "Prism do you mind if Magenta stays for a while here while we work on it?" He added.

"Sure. I'll go see the others and tell them what's going on while checking up on Steven too." He replied. "Magenta. Will you be okay with Greg here?" He added with looking at her.

"Sure." She replied.

Afterwards Prism left using his speed while Magenta and Greg began working on lyrics to finish up the song for tonight.

* * *

Nightfall came and Beach-A-Palooza began. A lot of people showed up this year and backstage Magenta was feeling completely nervous after taking a peek at the crowd. Of course she noticed the rest of her family in the crowd, but the humans were really making her feel like this was a horrible idea.

After she was done she went over to Greg who was strumming his guitar while smiling. "Alright, it took three hours, but I believe we've got the perfect song to kick this show up." He said to Magenta before noticing her expression. "Magenta are you alright?" He added, sounding concern.

"I don't think we should do this anymore." She replied pretty quickly.

"What?! But I thought you said you wanted to do this?" Greg asked with surprise.

"I do, but I looked at the crowd and I don't know if I can do this. Only you and my brother heard my voice, I don't know how the others will react. What if they don't like it?" Magenta replied while slightly frowning and sitting next to him against the van.

Seeing her sad was horrible for Greg as he didn't like to her or any of the others upset, so he placed his guitar down and placed his arm around Magenta, slightly surprising her by his touch. "Listen Magenta. It's okay to feel nervous sometimes with things like this, but you have to learn how to be brave and show everyone what you can do. You're an amazing singer, an amazing girl, and a amazing Crystal Gem." He said with a serious yet calm tone with a smile.

Magenta looked at him before feeling surprised by what he just said. "Do you really mean all of that, Greg?" She asked with a slight quiet voice.

He nodded. "Yes. I'll be with you up there. Don't feel scared. Don't feel nervous. You can do this. I mean who helped me get back to the others along with your sister?" He replied kindly.

Hearing that made Magenta slightly gasp before she a small tears in her eyes while smiling. She then nodded before her and Greg heard their names being called up by Mr. Smiley as they were next to go on.

Minutes later, Magenta and Greg appeared on stage after Ronaldo before Magenta looked out into the crowd and noticed her family along with the rest of the humans. She held the microphone against her chest while feeling like she was going to crack, but she looked at Greg who smiled at her before giving her a nod to walk up a bit.

Trusting him, she took a few more inches before closing her eyes and taking in a breath as everyone watched before Greg began playing his guitar.

 **Magenta:** _Life and death and love and birth and peace and love on the planet Earth._

 _Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth._

 _Come on and sing it with me._

 _The words relate to the key._

 _If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern, then repeat after me._

 _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 **Greg:** _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 **Magenta:** _Life and death and love and birth-_

 **Both:** _And peace and love on the planet Earth._

 **Magenta:** _I guess we're already here._

 _I guess we don't always know._

 _We've got nothing to fear._

 _We've got places to go._

 _I think I'll go insane._

 _If you not here with me too._

 _There's no other place I'd rather be than on this planet with you._

 _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 **Greg:** _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 **Magenta:** _Life and death and love and birth and-_

 **Both:** _Peace and love on the planet earth._

 **Magenta:** _Is there anything that's worth more?_

 **Greg:** _Is there anything that's worth more?_

 **Both:** _Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth._

After the final strum and their voices dying down, Magenta and Greg opened their eyes to see everyone staring at them with shocked and surprised expressions. For a moment Magenta was a little scared that it got quiet before she and Greg heard clapping coming from Prism and Lightning. The others joined in followed by everyone else as they cheered for them.

Hearing this surprised her before she grew a smile along with Greg before they bowed and exited off the stage for the next contestant go up. Back stage Magenta and Greg were met up with their others as they had excited faces.

"You guys were completely amazing!" Peridot said.

"That was incredible Magenta." Lapis added.

"You've definitely gained the voice of a angel." Bismuth added with a grin.

You were amazing sister." Lightning said before giving her a hug, which Magenta immediately returned before they separated.

"Good job Magenta. See, I told you they would love you." Prism finished with a grin.

Magenta smiled at everyone and looked at Greg who was smiling at her. On pure impulse she gave him a big hug as she wrapped her arms around him while resting her head on his shoulder. Greg was slightly stunned from this before smiling and returning her hug. It lasted for a few seconds before they separated; keeping their smiles.

"Thank you so much for helping me do this, Greg." Magenta said sweetly.

"No problem Magenta. I was glad to help you." Greg replied kindly.

"Thanks daddy." She said before going wide eyed from what she just said and covering her mouth in shock.

Greg and the others were surprised by this as well before he grew another warm smile and offered another hug to Magenta. "Lightning, would you like a hug too?" He asked. Lightning wasn't sure at first before she walked over and joined him. "I've accepted Prism as my son while I was with Rose and went Steven came along. Now, I'll accept you two as my daughters if you want." Greg said warmly.

"Are we allow to call you our father?" Lightning asked.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." Greg replied.

Hearing this made the girls smile as they continued hugging him while the others watched with warm smiles.

 **End of first half.**

Prism,Lightning,Connie,and Bismuth arrived at Kindergarten Beta, where they've been searching for the corrupted Gems that escaped after Jasper was defeated.

"Wow, this place is so hot." Connie said as she covered her eyes from the rays of the sun.

"Don't worry Connie, you'll get use to it." Bismuth replied before they all started walking through the canyon.

"Here, take this hat if you need it." Prism said as he pulled a cap out of his Gem and handing it to Connie.

She accepted it and placed it on before observing the surrounding and the holes. "So this is a Kindergarten?" She asked.

"Yeah. This one is Kindergarten Beta. There's another one called Kindergarten Prime that's completely different then this one." Prism replied. "Here is where most Gems are grown from the ground or the walls, but Jasper used them to trap monsters and we've been busy finding them before they do any harm to the planet or humanity." He added.

"Interesting. I promise to do the best I can as a member of the Alpha Crystal Gems." Connie said with a smile.

Lightning chuckled from this before replying, "That's the spirit. Plus all you really have to do is be yourself and do what comes naturally while thinking about what you're about to do."

Connie nodded to her words before there was a rumble shaking from the ground. Wondering what caused it, the Alpha's brought out there weapons before rushing toward the other side. Upon reaching there, everyone was shocked to see a large furry scorpion creature with twin stinger tails, sharp claws, and the Gem was located on it's head. The creature then turned around and noticed the Alpha's before screeching very loudly and charging toward them.

Bismuth grabbed Connie and dodged out of the way while Lightning hugged her brother and teleported to a different section of the canyon. "Lightning, you get that things attention. Bismuth, try smashing that thing tails. Connie you're with me, we're gonna try getting rid of it's before finishing it off and taking the Gem." Prism called out to everyone on what they need to do.

"Okay." Lightning said while summoning her crystal ax.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Bismuth added, summoning her mallets.

"Right." Connie added as she took out Rose's sword and got into a stance.

Prism summoned out his crystalline boots and the four stood side by side while staring at their target. The scorpion turned around and noticed the Alphas coming after it, it prepped itself for a fight as it snapped it's claws and hissed very loudly. Lightning teleported in front of it's head before Bismuth jumped over her and aimed at the tails, but what she didn't count on was the tails striking at her simultaneously, sending her straight toward a wall.

Connie and Prism stepped into action as they targeted the claws, but one of them grabbed Rose's sword and made Connie struggle to make it release the weapon. Prism stomped on the other claw before noticing the tails and having one of them attack him while at the same time wrap around his body and squeezing him tightly. Connie managed to get her sword free before seeing Prism struggle and attempted to save him, however she was soon knocked away by the scorpion's claw and landed near Bismuth.

Lightning stepped in by teleporting at the right tail and slicing it off, freeing her brother and making the creature scream in pain. As she tended to her brother and freeing him from the dead scorpion tail, the scorpion itself screeched in rage before smacking it's remaining tail against a wall, causing a small rumble before quickly running off to another part of the canyon. The rumble also let loose a old drilling machine that was above Connie and Bismuth, which Prism and Lightning noticed before they used their powers to quickly save them.

"Connie, are you alright?" Prism asked, concerned.

Connie moaned a little before opening her eyes and seeing Prism right in front of her. "Hey. Did we get the monster?" She asked with a small smile.

"No. Not yet. I've never seen a Gem that corrupted before. Meaning that the corruption is getting worse." Prism replied before helping Connie up.

She looked okay, just a little bruised, but still alive and making Prism slightly regret taking her here. "C'mon, we gotta go after that thing before it figures out a way to escape the canyon and into the world." Bismuth said with slight firmness.

"Are you alright Bismuth?" Prism asked.

"I'm alright. I'll take more then that to beat this Gem." Bismuth replied with a grin.

"What should we do now brother?" Lightning asked.

Prism thought about it for a moment before looking up at the ledges of the canyon and growing a smile. "We'll have to cover high ground. Lightning, you and Connie keep on moving up top while me and Bismuth stay at the bottom just in case it's hiding in one of the open holes." He suggested.

"Are you sure splitting up is a very logical decision?" Connie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's either that or risk having more boulders fallen on top of us." Prism replied. "Connie, me and the others can practically be here for days without nutrition or rest, but you need those all the time. For now it's a good option and I don't want you to get hurt too much, understand?" He replied with a concerned tone.

"I understand. You both better be careful." She said, sounding worried.

"Don't worry rookie. With Prism's speed and my strength, nothing is gonna stop us." Bismuth assured.

Connie nodded to that while Lightning agreed to the plan as well. She took Connie's hand and teleported to the upper parts of the canyon while the rest remained within it. Plus they've got walky-talkies to call one another just in case something happens.

* * *

As Connie and Lightning were walking through the top part of the canyon they noticed how far and wide the whole place was. It felt like they were in a completely different place, but they had to stay focused and find the scorpion without wasting any time.

Connie then took out a water bottle from her bag and drank half of it before handing some to Lightning. She kindly rejected her offer since she didn't really need it, but took it anyway to splash herself with it for motivation before giving the bottle back to her, making Connie a little confused.

"Do you see it yet?" Lightning asked as they were looking through the lower parts of the canyon.

"Nope. Just sand and rocks." Connie replied.

The girls then kept on going for a while before taking a small break to save some energy.

"So how long have you known my brother?" Lightning asked, starting a conversation.

"A year. He's really cool and pretty tough. Plus I had no idea he had siblings." Connie replied.

"Yeah. His memory was erased when he was exiled by Yellow Diamond. After a while, he regained some of them back, but I wonder how much he remembers about us?" Lightning said, feeling a little sad.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Connie asked.

"No. I want to, but I don't think Magenta would. It's been so many years since we've seen each other and I just want him to be happy along with my sister and myself." Lightning replied.

"Lightning, you shouldn't avoid your problems. Trust me, it's okay to think about them and talk to someone about them if they bother you. I'm sure Prism wouldn't mind listening to what you have to say, he's always open up and feels free to share whatever's on his mind." Connie said before growing a small smile.

Lightning looked at her before growing a smile as well. "I'm your friend, Lightning. I'm here for you if you want to talk about stuff." Connie added.

"I've never really had a friend before other then my sister and brother. Thanks, Connie." Lightning replied kindly.

Connie nodded to that before they decided to keep on moving.

As they ran, Lightning heard a screech from down below before turning her head and finding the scorpion and another large corrupted Gem trying to climb themselves out of the canyon.

"Brother, we found the scorpion. And there's another corrupted Gem with it." Lightning said, using the walky-talky.

"Okay, we're on our way. Don't try to take it on by yourselves." Prism replied.

"Sorry brother, but I'm not gonna let it escape again." Lightning said firmly before hanging up and taking Connie's hand before they teleported into the canyon depths.

* * *

As they arrived, Lightning and Connie saw the other creature in the shape of another scorpion, which wasn't good at all considering they were having a hard time dealing with one.

"Lightning I highly recommend we wait for Prism and Bismuth to get here." Connie said, feeling slightly scared.

"They'll get here. For now, we've got a job to do." Lightning said before raising her ax and teleporting straight toward the enemy.

She dived straight from the sky and instantly sliced off each of their tails so that they wouldn't use them anymore. The creatures screeched in pain before noticing who hurt them and placed all of their attention on Lightning. The scorpion on the right charged at her first, attempting to use it's claws to strike. However Lightning wasn't playing around anymore as she teleported away from the attack before reappearing above it and slicing her ax deep into it's back, making it poof and revert into a Gem.

Connie and the other scorpion were surprised by this before Lightning set her sights on the last one. The scorpion hissed before charging straight toward her, however unexpectedly, Connie jumped into action with a determined face before jumping into the air and plunging her sword into the monster's back, making it screech loudly in pain before it reverted back into a Gem as well.

Lightning was speechless by what she just saw before she dismissed her weapon and smiled at Connie, who turned around and smiled back from her success in completely the mission. A moment later, Prism and Bismuth appeared before noticed what had happened.

"Lightning, did you beat both scorpions?" Prism asked.

"I only beat one. Connie handled the other one." Lightning replied with a smirk.

"Wow, I really underestimated the rookie." Bismuth said with a stunned voice.

"You should have seen it Prism, Lightning was amazing. She took out a monster like it was nothing." Connie said with excitement.

"Well, I'm glad you too took care of the problem, but I did ask for you to wait." Prism replied before turning to Lightning with narrow eyes.

Lightning didn't speak from that and felt ashamed for not listening to her brother, however her spirits were lifted when he walked up to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "You did a good sis, I'm proud of you." He said warmly.

Lightning looked at him after hearing this before growing a smile. Afterwards she walked over to the corrupted Gems before picking them up and wondering what she she do with them before white bubbles appeared around them, surprising them.

"Brother, what did I do?" she asked.

"You placed them in bubbles Lightning. Now, just tap their tops and the rest will be taken care of." Prism said while crossing his arms with a smile.

Doing what he asked, Lightning let the bubbles float before tapping them as they teleported away. "Where did they go?" She asked.

"Home." Prism answered.

* * *

At the barn Lapis, Peridot, and Magenta noticed another bubble in the barn before casually going back to whatever they were doing.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of chapter 40.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I've had that song stuck in my head for a while.**

 **The song is Peace and Love with a few changes added to it. I do not own the song.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you all soon.**


	41. Scars That Can't Heal Take Flight

**Hi everyone, I've decided to make another chapter today.**

 **First half will hit you in the feels while the second is more light hearted.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 41: Scars That Can't Heal/Take Flight

It was raining today. It wasn't hard nor soft, just the amount that made people get to shelter or come inside their homes, which is what the Alpha Crystal Crystal Gems were doing.

Prism,Lapis,Peridot,Bismuth,Lightning,and Magenta were all inside the barn while listening to the rain and relaxing a bit. Pumpkin was napping, so he was left alone until he was able to wake up again.

"Ugh, how long is it going to rain?" Peridot asked.

"Probably until nightfall. At least from my perspective." Lapis replied as she was reading her book.

Peridot mumbled a bit from that response before she walked over to her brother and sat close to him, which he didn't mind at all as he was cleaning his goggles.

"Brother, how does this "rain" work on this planet?" She asked.

"Well when clouds take form and turn dark gray they gather together and water begins to sprinkle from them." He explained. "Normally it always rains like this, but sometimes the weather can get a little crazy." He added.

Peridot was very interested in that before Lightning walked over to him and sat next to him on the left side while looking a little concerned. "What wrong, Lightning?" Prism asked after noticing her expression. "Brother, I...I want to talk to you about something." She replied. "Okay, what's on your mind?" Prism said before putting down his goggles.

"Well... I wanted to ask you this from before, but didn't find the right moment. Um... how much of your memory from Home World do you have? And how much do you remember about me and Magenta?" Lightning replied.

"No sister." Magenta intervened. "I don't want to hear about those events again." She added while joining up with the others.

"I want to talk about this, sister. I want to know how much he remembers us." Lightning replied slightly firm with her tone.

"But I don't want to remember those days." Magenta said, feeling upset.

"Girls, please calm down." Prism asked, grasping the situation.

Both girls looked at him before they calmed down as Magenta joined them. "I have most of my memories in tact. About who I really am and what my original purpose was. However I honestly don't remember that much about the both of you. My birth mother told me that you girls were spawned from me, but didn't state on how you were raised. I would like to know about it if the both of you are comfortable telling it." He added.

Lightning wanted to tell it, but Magenta felt a little scared. However after a moment of thinking it through, she had decided to tell it as well even if she'll have to endure the harsh memories.

* * *

 _(Home World: Decades Ago)_

Years ago, when Home World was still at it's prime, five powerful beings came into existence. They were known as the Diamond Authority: Five unknown beings with abilities beyond anything in the universe. White Diamond,Green Diamond,Blue Diamond,Yellow Diamond,and Pink Diamond were their names. They've lived for centuries absorbing the life from planets in every galaxy and solar system while maintaining order on their own planet.

The laws of Home World were always fair, harsh if necessary, but fair to everyone. Soon after creating millions of population for their home, the Gems saw the Diamonds as their rulers and accepted them as so. Each Diamond contained a Pearl, a companion and servant that would do their less complicated objectives. Multiple Jaspers and Agates to become warriors for their causes. And have armies trained to be smart and skill for the survival of their race.

Then one day, something changed that left a mark on Home World forever. A new type of Gem was born. Prism. Another male Gem that looked different from every other Gem on the planet. Green Diamond told White that he was from his race and that he was destined for a great purpose. White,Yellow,and Pink were very surprised to witness another male while Blue was speechless. White allowed Green to care for his new member, but on the condition that he would receive personal training from Yellow and small amounts of guidance from Blue and Pink.

Green accepted these conditions and from that day, just from that moment, something was to come from this birth.

* * *

Prism was indeed a very powerful Gem. Able to move at super speed and control the very wind itself. Yellow trained him under her eye and day after day, and for a while he was a perfect soldier,but nothing lasts forever. The other Diamonds except Green and Blue expected more Prisms to appear so they could provide more powerful warriors, but none came. Weeks past and no other Prisms were grown, which made the first a "special case".

Yellow wanted a Prism of her very own and would constantly nag about it until a meeting was called for. Yellow consisted on seeing what made the Prism tick and believed he needed to be studies. Blue and Green denied this as one was enough and that his abilities were already assured for their cause. White disagreed while Pink didn't know what to decide for him. After hours of discussion, a conclusion was carried over.

Prism was placed on a table, strapped from arms and legs while disrupting his abilities. He didn't know what was going on before White Diamond and Yellow Diamond entered the room with Blue,Green,and Pink watching from high above. "What's going on? What are you going to do to me?" Prism asked, slightly frightened to see the other Diamonds around him.

"Calm yourself, child. It is completely unclear on how you came to be and how you are. For a long time, we have not witnessed anymore of you, which is a very strange occurrence. So, we are going to perform a little "experiment" to see if your spawns will arrive and follow your traits." Yellow Diamond explained.

"What?!" Prism replied with a shocked tone.

"Do not be too afraid, my dear. This will be painful and cause massive amounts of stress to your solid physical form, however this will be over in time. Now, let us get started." White Diamond said before activating the machine Prism was placed in. Above him were long metal tubes that connected to his body while strains of hair was added in small empty pods next to him. The hair was from the other Diamonds and each one was just enough to see how their DNA's would cross with Prism's.

Yellow then looked at her Pearl before Yellow Pearl nodded and pressed a button before Prism was injected with high volts of electric shocks. He screamed in pain and agony while the tubes connected to him were absorbing small portions of his energy, sending it straight toward the pods. As he continued screaming, Yellow and White looked at him without showing any emotion while the others were. Green was intensely shocked, Blue covered her mouth while feeling traumatized, and Pink was wide eyed before covering her mouth and feeling horrible that they were doing this to their own people.

As this went on for twenty minutes, the pods began to glow and as expected, four more Prism were being born while having their physical bodies created. After another five minutes Yellow Pearl stopped the machine as it retracted from Prism, leaving him stunned, traumatized, and unable to move. The four other Prism appeared out of the pods and the Diamonds were surprised by the results, two males and two females.

"Yellow. Take these Prisms and have them rested before training them. Afterwards have them assigned to us based on their skills. And as for the prime, Green and Blue will take care of him along with Pink." White requested.

"Yes sister. I understand." Yellow replied with a smirk.

* * *

Years after they've received their well deserved training, White Prism and Pink Prism became strong guards for Blue,Pink,and Green Diamond. They've also received received their proper names: Lightning and Magenta. Lightning was incredibly fast thanks to her teleportation abilities. Magenta was little more dark pink then the others, which she didn't mind and really enjoyed.

However, today was one of the worse days of their lives. They were ordered to safeguard a group of extraterrestrials from escaping captive, however they were unaware of the creatures abilities to shape shift and allowed them to escape without realizing that they were tricked.

"Do you two. Have any idea. What you've done!" Holly Blue Agate said as she was hitting them hard with her whip.

"We didn't know they were capable of shape-shifting." Magenta cried as she felt intense pain from all over her body.

"That isn't a deserved excuse. You two are suppose to read the files of the beings we capture and execute before assuming your jobs." Holly yelled as she continued whipping them.

"We're sorry! We're so sorry!" Lightning yelled as she cried.

After a few seconds Holly stopped as the girls were shaking while feeling completely scared and horrified. "We will never have this discussion again. Understand." She said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison with choked voices.

After that Holly sent them to the garden and were told to never leave it for any means necessary.

* * *

" _We couldn't handle messing up again, so we had to obey whatever Holly told us along with our Diamonds. It was torture and a nightmare. However...isn't wasn't all bad everyday."_ Lightning said through the story.

* * *

"Girls. It's time to we do something a little different today. Even though you can't leave the gardens by Holly, I say differently. Come along." Blue Diamond said as she guided them to a different section of the garden. There she showed them a small pond with beautiful trees and flowers. Lightning and Magenta were amazed by this as they walked with Blue Diamond toward the pond.

"Go on. Take enjoy a small dip." She said, letting them go into the pond.

"Are you sure?" Magenta asked.

Blue nodded before the girls jumped into the pond. As they did the pond began to glow before they both felt a strange sensation. Seconds later all of their bruises and scars were getting completely healed. Lightning and Magenta were surprised by this before they got out and knelled to Blue. "Thank you Blue Diamond. We are forever grateful to you." Lightning said with Magenta agreeing.

"No need to be too formal girls. I just don't want to see you both get hurt." Blue replied with a smile. "Also, would you two like to know a secret?" She added.

"A secret?" Magenta asked as they raised themselves up.

"Green's Prism is my son. Which also makes him your brother and you're his sisters." Blue replied.

"What are those?" Lightning asked, confused.

"You're apart of him and very special to him as well. Even though we can't also show this side of ourselves, I want you two to be strong. Follow orders. And please try to not let others treat you horribly." Blue explained kindly.

Lightning and Magenta didn't know what to say to Blue Diamond after hearing all of that, but they smiled at her before it was time to return to their positions.

* * *

" _Blue Diamond gave us some hope and we won't ever forget what she did for us. Pink was the same. She was even just as sweet as her sister was." Magenta added through the story._

* * *

"Okay girls. Today, I've got a special guest with us." Pink Diamond said before presenting Prism.

"Brother?" They said, slightly surprised.

"Hey girls. I'm here to train with you. However, this isn't a real fight. It's only practice. So you both don't have to feel nervous. Okay?" Prism replied before summoning his crystalline boots and getting into a stance.

"Uh...are you sure? Is this a test?" Lightning asked.

"No girls. This is a little quality time with your brother. Fighting isn't right and it's not what we should be doing to help our home, but we have to fight. We can't be soft, so we have to show that we can prove ourselves in combat." Pink explained.

Understanding a little bit on what they were told, Lightning and Magenta summoned out their weapons before getting into stances and preparing themselves against their brother. Magenta rushed in to attack first, but Prism dodged her before using a sweep kick, sending her to the ground. Lightning went next and teleported behind him before using her ax, however Prism quickly reappeared behind her using his speed and swept her off her feet as well.

"Girls, just rushing into battle head on isn't smart. You have to think about your environments and predict what the other is going to do without knowing it." Prism advised.

"Okay." They both said.

"Now, let's try this again." He replied before they charged at one another.

After several attempts, the girls managed to playfully defeat their brother in combat, to which surprised Pink Diamond as well. He then shared a laugh with them before hugging them both. This was the first time they've received something like this from him and wasn't sure what to do before mimicking his actions while feeling his warmth.

* * *

" _After the Rebellion,after the death of Pink and Green Diamond, we were thrown into a pit and it nullified our powers while we fought endless corrupted beasts. Once that was done, we were caged in the garden. The rest is familiar to you." Lightning said, finish the tale._

 _(Story End)_

Prism,Peridot,Lapis,and Bismuth were all silent from hearing that before Bismuth spoke up, "Wow. That is way worse then getting imprisoned for 5,000 years."

Magenta then started shedding tears as Lightning soon did the same, which surprised Prism. They tried to smile, as much as they could, but their tears kept falling as Magenta began to sob. Prism never saw his sisters cry before and seeing it made him feel horrible and ashamed, including how he could have saved them long ago.

"Girls, come here." He said softly while opening his arms to them.

On instinct, Magenta went to him and continued crying while damping his jacket a little as she hugged him tightly. Lightning followed and started sobbing as well while the both of them hugged their brother tightly. He returned their hugs while rubbing their backs and closing his eyes as he comfort them.

As their sobs began to stop, they pulled away from their brother. "Girls I'm sorry. I should have done something to help you, even convince the Diamonds to let my birth father care for you. You both shouldn't have gone through that, nobody should have." He said softly. "No one here is going to do that to you, okay? I promise that you will never suffer that type of torment ever again." He added.

"Thank you brother. Thank you so much for allowing us to be here with you." Magenta said before shedding a few more tears, only these were from happiness as she smiled.

"It feels very nice to take to someone about this. Thank you for listening." Lightning added as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"You're very welcome. This is your home now. I should have saved you two back then and I deeply regret not doing that, but no more. Home World isn't going to harm you two, humanity, and all the life on this planet. I promise that to everyone here and to our futures." Prism replied with a smile.

Everyone around smiled from those words and took them to heart, then by some miracle, the rain began to stop and rays from the sun began to emerge from the clouds. Seeing the opportunity to go outside, Lightning and Magenta got up and ran outside to get some air. Prism and Lapis joined them while Peridot walked toward her bed with a small frown.

"Aren't ya gonna come with us?" Prism asked, noticing Peridot not following them.

"I'm okay. I'll come out later." She replied, showing a small smile.

Prism nodded before going out. Bismuth joined them while leaving Peridot by herself. "Brother...why do give them special attention all the time instead of me? Am I not important to you anymore?" She said to herself, completely ignoring what just happened.

 **End of first half.**

A week had passed in Beach City and things were going alright. Peridot and the others went on a mission searching for another corrupted Gem while Prism were at the Barn alone.

Lapis was outside watering the plantation with her hydrokinesis before taking in a large sigh. After she was done she walked over to Prism who was reading a pregnancy book just in case something unexpected happens. Lapis plopped beside him on the ground before taking in another sigh, feeling depressed.

"Are you okay Lapis?" Prism asked with concern.

"Fine." She replied, a bit moody.

"Lapis... I know when you're like this. Is your stomach okay?" He replied before putting the book down.

"Oh yeah, it's perfectly fine. I don't see why it isn't, oh wait, because THERE A BABY GROWING INSIDE OF ME THAT YOU PLANTED!" She replied before yelling at him with anger and firm eyes.

Prism flinched and felt a little terrified from Lapis speaking to him like that before she realized what she just did. "I-I'm sorry, it's just I'm kinda going through these "phases" Angela told me about and from the book. How long until this comes out of me?" She said.

Prism steadied himself before replying, "Well, when Rose was pregnant with Steven it took a few months before it finally appeared. During so her stomach began to bloat, showing progress."

"What's bloat?" Lapis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means your stomach will get a little bigger then normal, showing that the baby is growing." Prism explained.

Lapis looked at her stomach before she slowly rubbed it and sighed heavily.

"I'm guessing that's not the problem?" Prism asked.

"No. The problem is that...I miss flying." Lapis admitted.

Prism went wide eyed from hearing that before responding, "Oh, well the baby isn't fully growing yet and I'm not stopping you, so if you want to fly then go ahead."

"Prism, what if my phases happen while I'm in the air or what if I puke while flying? *sigh* I don't know. My kind loves flying and I do too, but ever since this happened I feel grounded and something clipped my wings." Lapis replied before placing her head against her knees.

Prism never knew how much Lapis loved to fly and hadn't really told him about it too much, but he didn't like to see her in this state and had to make her feel better. "Hey if you want, we could become Aquamarine again?" He asked.

"No thanks. I don't want to drag you into my wishes or use her just to be in the air." Lapis declined.

"Hey it doesn't have to be all the way in the air. Do as much as you can and if you feel like you need to be on the ground then there's no shame of doing it. My dad always says it's never shameful to bail if you need to, plus I don't mind helping you Lapis. I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to make sure you're okay all the time, especially during times like this." Prism said while placing a hand on hers.

Lapis turned her head and looked at him who showed a smile before she chuckled a bit. "Why do you also find the right words to make me love you so much?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I don't even try, I just say what's in my heart." He replied before smirking.

* * *

Lapis started laughing from hearing that before Prism joined her as they got up. After they were done they both took a small walk out to the fields before stopping as Lapis spread her wings while feeling a little uncertain about this. Prism noticed her expression before taking her hand as she noticed it and his warm smile. She returned it before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath while slowly levitating both of them from the ground.

Prism remained quiet as she did this so that he wouldn't ruin her concentration. Once she was at fifteen feet off the ground, Lapis flapped her wings and flew through the air before opening her eyes and feeling the cool wind blowing through her face. She then looked over to Prism who looked proud of her before they both took off toward the ocean.

As the seagulls flew pass them Lapis felt very comfortable doing this again. "How are you doing?" Prism asked.

"Okay so far. A little uneasy, but I think I'm okay." Lapis replied.

"Think you can do it by yourself?" Prism asked.

"Uh...I don't know Prism." Lapis replied, unsure about that idea.

"Let's try. Let me go and see if you'll be okay. If you feel anything wrong then lower yourself to me and we'll go back, okay?" He said.

Lapis still wasn't sure, but she trusted her boyfriend and released her hand from his before he landed in the ocean and started jogging through it thanks to his powers. Lapis flapped her wings and already she wasn't feeling all to well and started lowering herself, but then it suddenly stopped as she pushed herself higher while showing off a smile.

Prism saw this and felt completely happy for her before she immediately released a burst and flew even faster. He caught up with her and they both continued traveling through the ocean until they turned around and started returning home.

* * *

Once they were back at the barn, Lapis reached the top of the sky before slowing returning to the ground, feeling refreshed and relaxed.

"That was definitely a rush." She said with her hair looking frazzled.

"Glad to see you happy again." Prism replied with a smile as well.

"Thanks Prism. It's all because of you. Plus I think this will be my last time flying until the baby comes." Lapis said as she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure?" Prism asked, feeling a little concerned about that.

"Yes. I love flying, but I have a child to deliver pretty soon, so it's best to do the things I love the most before going through the whole bloating process." She replied with a smile while closing her eyes. "Plus flying isn't the only thing I love to do." She added with a smirk.

"What else do you like to do?" He asked.

"I'm taking a shower." She replied while walking away.

Prism was confused at first before Lapis stopped and turned her head to him. "And you're joining me." She added with a sly grin.

He was wide eyed from hearing that before shrugging it and accepting her offer.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of chapter 41.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Now I'm gonna take a break for a while, but it won't be for long. So no new chapter for a while, I hope you all understand.**

 **See you all soon.**


	42. Consequences Ahoy at Sea

**Hello everyone.**

 **I apologize greatly for keeping you all waiting. I've been busy with another project, but now I'm back to continue.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 42: Consequences/Ahoy at Sea

It's been three months in Beach City and so far nothing major has come up. Both the Crystal and Alpha Gems keep on doing their daily routines and help protect humanity as if it was any ordinary day. One thing that has been developing is Lapis as the baby inside of her is now officially growing. She and Prism were greatly excited over this along with the others, however Lapis had to rest a lot while also keeping a balanced diet.

Today Prism helped Connie train better with Rose's sword as Lapis watched. "Don't just use it for offense, swords can be defensive as well." Prism said as he and Connie clashed. "Got it." Connie replied before pushing Prism back a few feet. She then started dashing toward him before leaping into the air and attempting to do a downward strike. Prism caught the blade with both hands as he fell onto his knees while Connie struggled to push it down.

Lapis was getting greatly concerned about this as she was getting worried about the both of them getting hurt, but then Connie stopped with what she was doing and backed away while catching her breath with Prism doing the same as he got up. "Good job, Connie. You're getting stronger everyday." He said while stretching out a bit. "Really? I feel like I haven't made that much progress." She thought. "Of course you have. You fought against a Gem Scorpion and other corrupted Gems we faced. You're making excellent progress." He ensured.

Connie smiled from hearing that before going over toward Lapis and placing the sword back into the scabbard. "Hey, it's getting late. Can you take me home?" She asked. "Sure. I'll go start the car. Lapis, do you want to come?" He replied before turning to his girlfriend. "Sure. A little time away from the Barn would help me a bit." She replied while slowly getting up from her chair.

"Wait a minute. You have a car, Prism?" Connie asked with a surprised tone. "Yeah. I don't always use my speed for everything. Plus I use it for when my dad needs me to get groceries." He replied casually.

Moments later, Prism, Lapis, and Connie arrived at her house before going inside thanks to a spare key Connie keeps with her. "Thanks again for the session, Prism." Connie said with a short bow. "Of course. Also if my mom, Rose was here right now, she'd be proud of you for learning how to use her blade." Prism replied kindly. "Also, I believe you should keep it was well." He added, offering the sword to her.

"Oh, no. I couldn't." Connie declined. "I insist. Just incase something happens, you'll be prepared." Prism assured. Connie smiled before taking the sword and scabbard.

Lapis then went to go take a seat on the couch while a unusual sound suddenly caught their ears. "That's the garage door. My mom's home. We have to hide this, there's no way Mom would let me have this in the house." Connie said, panicking. "Okay, uh, here give it to me." Prism asked. Connie gave him the sword before he quickly placed it back into the car in less then a second.

Shortly after, Connie's mom came in as Connie herself was playing the violin while Prism and Lapis were listening to her. "Hi, mom. Just finishing up my 6 o'clock violin practice." She said casually. "You should have finished that five minutes ago. You're late for your 7 o'clock study hour. Hello, Prism." Mrs. Maheswaran replied before turning her attention to him.

"Hey, Mrs. M. It's been a while. Last time we met was when we had that crazy dinner night, huh?" Prism replied. "I remember. And who is this next to you?" She said, looking at Lapis. "This is my girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli. Lapis, this is Connie's mom, Mrs. Maheswaran." He said as he got up while helping her up at the same time. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Lapis kindly said while extending her hand to her. Mrs. Maheswaran accepted it before looking at her stomach and widening her eyes.

"Excuse me, but are you pregnant?" "Yes. I am." Lapis replied. "What were you two thinking?!" She exclaimed loudly, surprising Lapis, Prism, and Connie.

"What are you talking about?" Prism asked with a confused look.

"Lapis being pregnant. Do you have any idea how dangerous teenage pregnancy is?" Mrs. Maheswaran replied firmly.

Prism and Lapis looked at each other in confusion before a switch flipped in Prism's head as he widened his eyes. "Ohhh... _that_. Mrs. M, there's a good explanation for that." He added.

"I'm listening." She replied while crossing her arms.

"You see, me and Lapis had a very rough experience one day. Mostly me, but we both felt like releasing some stress from it, then one thing led to another and after a few weeks she felt the symptoms and it was official." He said, without sharing any details.

"What do your parents say about this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My dad was surprised about it before accepting it. My mom (Pearl by the way) was surprised too. She was worried about me and how it was going to work out, but gladly accepted it. And I'm taking responsibility for this." He replied strongly while holding Lapis' hand.

Mrs. Maheswaran was very shocked to here that, but felt glad that he wasn't going to leave Lapis or abandon her like how she heard from other teen pregnancy stories. "Okay, I believe you. Lapis, how did your parents react to this?" She asked.

Lapis widened her eyes from hearing that before showing a small frown. "I...don't really have any parents or a family of my own. I was imprisoned for a long time and after a headache of things happening to me, Prism brought me in to his family." She explained.

"You're an orphan?" Mrs. Maheswaran asked, surprised.

"What's an orphan?" Lapis replied, confused from hearing that word.

"It means you don't have a home of your own. But you do now, with me, Steven, and the rest of the Gems." Prism explained without hurting her feelings.

"Oh, okay." Lapis accepted.

Before Mrs. Maheswaran could say another word, her phone rang before she picked it up and answered it. "Hello? This is Dr. Maheswaran. Yes. Calm down, Stromberg. Another one? I'll be right there."

She then hung up before placing the phone back into her pocket, "Sorry about that, I got called in again, and at this time of night. When was your last Ultrasound?" She asked.

"What's a Ultrasound?" Both Lapis and Prism questioned with confusion.

"You mean to tell me you two have never had an Ultrasound? How do you know the baby will be healthy?" She replied loudly.

"Uhh... We don't really know. We just relied on faith and pray that our child will be okay." Lapis replied while rubbing her bloated stomach slightly.

"Okay, that's it. I'll talk you to an Ultrasound." Mrs. Maheswaran offered.

"Um...no offense, but what kind of doctor are you?" Prism questioned as he was curious.

"That doesn't matter right now. I have a friend who can help. Come on, we'll take my car." Mrs. Maheswaran replied before taking Lapis' hand and walking over to the garage.

Unsure and not wanting to waste time, Prism and Connie followed right after Prism quickly placed Rose's sword in the trunk without anyone noticing.

As they all arrived at the hospital, Prism began feeling a bad vibe from it. "You okay?" Connie asked, noticing his expression.

"I don't like hospitals at night. As soon as you walk in, someone somewhere is having painful surgery or dying." He replied before shivering a little.

"Dying?!" Lapis asked with a panicked voice.

"Dying from excitement on getting better. That's what I meant to say." Prism replied with a sheepish smile.

Lapis ignored that as she got out of the car. Afterwards all four of them began walking toward the main entrance. Once inside the lights were dim and flickering slightly. "Well, this is a nice scenery." Prism said sarcastically. "They turn the lights down after dinner." Connie informed. "Lapis, before we go any further, I need you to be in a wheelchair." Dr. Maheswaran advised as she pulled one out from the corrals. "I can walk just fine." Lapis declined. "It's for yours and your baby's safety. You need to use your energy sparingly and in your condition right now, walking is not an option." Dr Maheswaran insisted.

Lapis sighed before sitting in the chair. She then looked at Prism and gave him a pouty face. "C'mon Lappy, I know you don't like it, but doctor's orders." He stated, making her pout even more.

"Connie you stay with Prism. Even though it's late at night and should be doing your studies, I'll only make this one exception. For now, I'll call Dr. Catherine and she'll help you with your Ultrasound." Dr. Maheswaran instructed to her daughter before walking away to get to work.

Moments later, another female doctor approached them. She had violet hair for some reason, glasses, light lipstick, a doctor's jacket over a black shirt, khaki pants, and black heels. "Hello, are you Prism and Lapis?" She asked. "Yes." Prism answered. "Good. I'm Doctor Catherine. Follow me and we'll start the Ultrasound Dr. Maheswaran mentioned. She replied before turning around and walking away with the others following.

As they were walking through the halls while Prism was pushing Lapis, Lapis herself felt embarrassed while placing her hands on her stomach.

Shortly later, the four of them entered their designated room. "Okay, Now will the "husband" gently lift the "wife" onto the chair bed?" Doctor Catherine asked playfully. Prism and Lapis blushed heavily from hearing that straight away. "Umm...we...we're not really..." Prism studered while helping Lapis up. "I'm joking. I know you two are way too young to be married. But I am serious on the fact that you're having a baby." Doctor Catherine replied before getting dead serious at the end.

"We know we may seem too young and it's a long story to explain, but we're taking responsibility for our child in case you were going to ask." Prism stated. "Glad to hear that. Normally the male of the relationship would either dump their partner or leave them for someone more exciting in their lives, but I've got a feeling you two are different." Doctor Catherine replied kindly. "Prism would never leave me. We love each other too much to be seperated." Lapis said sweetly before her and Prism shared a quick kiss, making Connie and Catherine cue.

"Okay, first of all, we're gonna have to apply some cream onto the stomach to make it soothing and calm." Doctor Catherine depicted as she when toward a nearby cabinet and pulled out a small white bottle before adding the cream onto one of her hands and walking toward Lapis. As soon as she placed her hand on her stomach Lapis twitched due to how cold it felt. However it was quickly over before more cream was added.

Once that was taking care of, Doctor Catherine turned on the monitor before placing a device onto Lapis' stomach. Everyone then turned their attention to the screen and was greatly shocked to see the baby laying there quietly. "Oh. My. God. Prism, look. It's our baby." Lapis said tearfully while holding Prism's hand. "Yeah. I see it." He replied warmly. "How long have you been pregnant, Lapis?" Doctor Catherine asked. "A few months. I think five." Lapis replied, thinking that was the right response to say.

Doctor Catherine was surprised to hear that before responding, "Wait, a baby should only start developing around that time. How is it possible that yours is growing so quickly?" Neither Lapis, Prism, nor Connie respond to that. Then out of nowhere a loud scream took place outside of the room. "Mom!" Connie shouted before running off to find her mother. "Doctor Catherine, can you watch Lapis? I'll be right back." Prism asked. "Sure." She replied without much thought. "Be careful." Lapis called out. "I will." He replied.

As soon as Prism entered the dark hallways he already felt another twitch of fear shiver down his spine. "Keep it together man. There's no reason for you to be scared. Just find Connie and her mom, then go back to Lapis and everything will be fine." He said to himself while slowly walking through the dim lights. Just then he heard another scream before using his speed to go check it out.

Around the corner Prism saw Connie and Dr. Maheswaran being attacked by a Gem mutant. "Hey ugly! Over here!" He called out. The Gem Mutant turned around and saw him before screeching. He then started dashing toward him with his oversized left arm to attack Prism, but once he got close, Prism dodged it before delivering and strong roundhouse kick and sending the freak toward a wall. "Connie, catch!" Prism called out as he summoned out Rose's sword from his Gem before handing it over to her.

Connie ran toward it before grabbing it and pulling the sword out of the scabbard. She then noticed the Gem Mutant getting up and used a downward slash to completely destroy it, leaving only it's gem remaining. Prism quickly picked it up and bubbled it away. "Are you girls okay?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks for the help." Connie replied with a smile. "Connie! Is that a sword?!" Dr. Maheswaran asked loudly with shock.

"Mom, I can explain." Connie replied, knowing how her mother is reacting. "Do you have any idea how dangerous these things are?! Why do you even have this thing?!" Dr. Maheswaran said as she took the sword away from her daughter. "It belonged to my foster mother. Steven passed it down to her so that she would learn how to use it. I helped her train with it and taught her how to defend herself with it." Prism explained, joining the conversation.

"Are you insane!? She's just a child. You can't give her a sword. Think of the dangers she could get herself into because of it and end up a gang member."

"Dr. Maheswaran, I assure you that Connie has handled herself well with the sword and I am making sure she doesn't end up in any deep situations."

"I can't believe you, Prism. I should have known dropping out of high school would make you share your ways with innocent children."

"Excuse me? I dropped out because my family needed me more. The world needed me more. Also, I didn't force this on your daughter, she wanted to do this. I would never put her on a dark path or make her do something she didn't want to do."

"No, no no no no no no no. I know my daughter! I know what she's doing every second of the day. All her activities, all her internets, I know she isn't some sword fighting hooligan."

"Enough!" Connie shouted, making Prism and her mom look at her. "You don't know me at all. You haven't even noticed my glasses." She added.

"What's wrong with your glasses?" Dr. Maheswaran asked worriedly.

"They don't have lenses anymore! I haven't needed actually glasses for almost a year!" Connie replied, taking off her glasses and placing a finger through the lense, showing that nothing was there.

"What?! Your eyesight just, magically got better?!" Dr. Maheswaran questioned.

"Yes. I've been fighting alongside Steven and his big brother. I'm a Alpha Crystal now, mom. I'm fighting for humanity and helping the Gems protect the world from monster and mutants." Connie stated strongly.

Before her mom could reply there was another scream coming from down the hall. "Chit chat later. Let's go." Prism said before using his speed.

Upon rushing down the halls, Prism noticed another Gem mutant and it had multiple hands that brutally attacked most of the doctors and nurses in it's way. "Give me a break." He mumbled before rushing into action.

A nurse got cornered by the monster and was completely terrified while screaming for dear life. Just before the monster could harm her, Prism swooped in and saved her before rushing back and punching the creature in the gut. He kept throwing jab after jab before the creature grabbed one of his arms and lifted him up high before slamming him toward the ground. It then twirled him around before throwing him toward a nearby wall, crashing right through it and revealing a male doctor and a female nurse having some alone time before the nurse covered herself when she saw Prism.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "Also, seriously? You pick this as the perfect time for coidus?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

They didn't answer him as he only sighed before returning to his fight. The Gem mutant ran toward him to attack again, but Prism wouldn't let it as he dashed forward and elbowed it before punching it toward the floor. However because it had so many arms, the creature grabbed him by the throat and attempted to strangle him to death.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" A familiar voice called out. It was Lapis and Doctor Catherine who was holding a tall glass of water. Concentrating on it, Lapis splashed the creature to make it release Prism. Once he was free he released a strong roundhouse kick toward it before it got stabbed by Connie's sword and revert back to it's Gem state.

Prism picked it up and bubbled it before turning around and rushing over to Lapis. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." She replied with a light giggle.

"I'm alright. And I'll be repairing the damages that happened here tonight." He said before facing Dr. Maheswaran.

"I guess that'll be alright. For now, it's time I take my daughter home." She replied with a grin.

Once all of them returned to the Maheswaran residence, Connie went inside while Lapis went into Prism's car to wait for him.

"I'll see you around, Dr. Maheswaran." He said, saying goodbye.

"You too. Also, I'm sorry for what I said back at the hospital. It's just...I love my daughter too much and I don't want anything to happen to her. Promise me that whenever she comes along on your magical adventures, please protect her." She replied.

"I will. You have my word." He promised with a gently smile.

 **End of first half.**

Alongside the shores of Beach City, Prism and Steven were building the biggest sand castle of all time with Peridot, Bismuth, Lightning, and Magenta helping out too.

"Okay, I think it looks good. You sure it's wide enough, Bismuth?" Prism asked.

"Of course it is. I've been a builder my entire existence, so I know what looks good. Besides, it feels good to get out of the Forge once and a while." She replied before giving him a squeeze hug, which made him laugh.

"It's about 12ft by 30 inches. Not counting the additional remodeling we had to do." Peridot estimated.

"Nice assumption, Perry." Prism said, making Peridot smirk.

"I bet we can make it even bigger." Steven assumed.

"I think it's big enough, little brother. No offense, but if we make it bigger then it'll topple all over us." Prism pointed out.

"Aww. C'mon, brother. Please?" Magenta asked, giving him puppy dog eyes while Lightning did the same.

As he was about to reply, His name got called out by a familiar voice. He turned to the right and saw both Sour Cream and Onion running toward him. "Hey. *heavy breathing* man. We need *heavy breathing* your help." Sour Cream said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Prism asked with a bit of confusion.

Onion went up to him and showed him a picture on his phone. It showed his dad and his crew catching some big loads of fish. "It's our dad, Yellow Tail. It's been three days since we last saw him and he hasn't shown up at the dock to see Onion." Sour Cream explained.

"Really? Did something happen?" Prism asked curiously.

"I think so. My mom is getting worried. We were gonna go to the police for help, but thought about asking you and your family first. Can you help us find my step-dad?" Sour Cream replied with a worried look.

Prism looked down at Onion and noticed his frown of sadness before turning back to Sour Cream. "Of course we can help. Guys, want to join in on a trip out to see?" He said, turning to the others.

"I'm in." Bismuth easily accepted.

"Sure." Magenta agreed.

"Count me in too." Lightning said with a smile.

"I'm in. It'll be like we're a crew exploring the seven seas." Steven said with a grin.

"There's more then one ocean?" Peridot questioned.

"Five. Arctic. Indian. Southern. Atlantic. And Pacific." Prism answered.

* * *

At the docks, Prism and his family rented a large boat with Sour Cream and Onion coming along. Suddenly Vidalia appeared wearing a fishing jacket, boots, and a hat.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Sour Cream asked.

"I'm coming too." Vidalia replied.

"You sure?" Prism asked, concerned.

Vidalia nodded before responding, "If my family's going then so am I. Besides, it's been a long time since I've had an adventure and I want to see Yellow Tail the moment we find him."

"Alright then. Everyone has supplies?" Prism asked around.

"I've got the compass." Lightning called out.

"I've got a map of locations we can explore." Peridot called out.

"And I've brought some pirate gear to make us look awesome." Steven called out while wearing a pirate hat.

"What's a pirate?" Magenta asked. "They're people who sail the seas, find treasure, and fight deadly monsters." Steven explained, increasing Magenta's curiosity.

"Alright guys, let's not waste anymore time. Let's get this ship sailing." Prism declared as he got on board with everyone else following.

* * *

Once they began their drift into the open waters it was clear that Prism was made captain. He declined it at first, but Steven insisted since he already had the makings of a leader.

Onion had a telescope with him and kept a sharp eye out while Sour Cream was watching him. Lightning and Peridot worked together on directions to where they were going and made sure to never strive from the path they were taking. Bismuth made sure we were well equipped in case something happened. And Prism steered the boat with Vidalia at his side, watching her sons from afar.

"So...how have you been?" Vidalia asked Prism.

"Pretty good." He replied.

"How's Lapis and the baby?" She asked.

"They're doing okay. The baby is growing pretty fast and as much as I want to be there for her, Pearl and my dad are helping her out for a while. Hopefully the baby won't be born yet without me there to see it." Prism explained.

"Oh, that's nice." She replied.

"Brother, I want something to do." Magenta asked with a slight whiny voice.

"Why don't you go see what Steven's up to? I'm sure he'll love being around you for a while." Prism suggested.

Magenta gave it a shot and traveled toward the lower deck. There she noticed Steven holding a toy sword before approaching him. "Steven, whatcha up to?" She asked.

"Hey Magenta. Wanna be a pirate?" He asked while handing her a eyepatch.

Magenta took it and placed it over her left eye. "Now you look the part." Steven added with a impressed tone, making Magenta smile.

"Anything up ahead?" Prism called out.

"Onion doesn't see anything yet." Sour Cream said before his little brother struggled with his pants and pointed out something ahead. "Wait. He saw something."

"Full speed ahead, Prism." Lightning said with her brother in full agreement.

Revving up the engines, everyone went straight forward before stopping at what appeared to be a wrecked ship. "This is Yellow Tail's boat." Vidalia said as she joined her sons to look at the craft.

"If his boat is here, then what happened to him or his crew?" Prism asked around.

Suddenly a loud screech wailed through the air, making everyone cover their ears. "What was that?" Lightning said. "Wait a minute. I've heard that sound before." Prism depicted.

Before anyone could answer him something appeared out of the wreckage of the ship. Vidalia, Sour Cream, and Onion grew large smiles as it was Yellow Tail, only he looked bruised. "Step-dad!" Sour Cream called out, gaining his attention.

Yellow Tail spotted his family and grew a smile before rushing over to them and jumping onto the ship with Vidalia holding him up. Steven rushed over and gave him some water, which he drank while gaining his breath as everyone else gathered around, but kept their distance incase they were too close.

"You okay, Yellow Tail?" Prism asked before receiving a nod.

"What happened to you and your crew?" He added.

"Muh muh muh muh muh muh muh." Yellow Tail replied.

Prism and his family didn't really understand what he said, so Vidalia translated. "He said they were attacked by a Kraken." Yellow Tail spoke again, "He is the only survivor. His crew were eaten alive."

Yellow Tail started sobbing over the lost of his friends with his wife hugging him for comfort along with Onion and Sour Cream.

"A Kraken?" Magenta said in confusion.

"It's a legendary sea monster." Peridot explained.

"How'd you know that?" Bismuth questioned.

"I read a book about it. Plus my brother showed me images of it on his phone. It perplexes me because the creature is mythical and doesn't exist." Peridot answered while placing a finger under her chin.

"Oh, no." Prism said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Vidalia asked.

Before Prism could reply, something emerged from the depths of the ocean. It looked like a giant multicolored squid with red eyes and a light orange Gem located on it's forehead while hovering it's tentacles in the air. "Muh muh muh." Yellow Tail screamed.

"That's the Kraken!" Vidalia screamed as her, her husband and sons ran toward the other side of the boat.

"Not that thing again." Prism said as he summoned out his crystalline boots.

"You know this thing?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. When I was in that undersea chamber I was looking for it. It had the ability to camouflage to it's surroundings. I couldn't find it, but now it looks like I get a second chance at taking it down." Prism answered before growing a grin.

He then rushed forward and jumped off the boat while dashing toward the Kraken and kicking it directly in it's eye. The creature screeched in pain as Prism returned to the ship. "Guys, this monster isn't a push over. Work in teams and let's take it down while protecting Sour Cream and his family." He informed with everyones agreement.

"Let's take this down below." Bismuth said as she and Magenta ran forward, getting ready to attack. Together they striked at the Kraken's head while following it underwater. Seconds later the Kraken resurfaced while gripping onto them and squeezing them tightly. "Let them go!" Lightning cried out as she teleported toward Magenta and slashed off the tentacle she was in, making the Kraken whail in pain.

Peridot used her left arm cannon and shot off a not-too-strong plasma blast to free Bismuth, destroying another tentacle as Bismuth returned to the ship. The Kraken then opened up it's front tentacles and released a acid spit at the Alphas. They all dodged it before it turned it's attention to the humans and shot out another spit. Steven jumped in and protected them using his shield. "Prism. Goalie Strike!" He called out.

"Steven there's not enough room on the ship for that. Plus it's too dangerous." Prism replied while dodging waving tentacles.

"It'll work. We've got plenty of room." Steven assured.

Prism looked back at the Kraken before looking at his little brother. "Alright. Girls, remember when we all played soccer that time?" He called toward the others.

"Yeah, that was when it stopped raining at the barn and you showed us how to play, why?" Lightning asked.

"Watch what I do with Steven and Peridot, deliver the final blow." He replied.

"Okay." Peridot agreed.

Steven then ran toward his brother before leaping into the air and surrounding himself in a indestructible bubble while rolling himself. Prism caught him with his chest before dribbling him with his knees and finally passing him to Bismuth. Bismuth saw him coming and kicked him toward Lightning. Lightning dribbled her little brother a few times before passing him to Magenta in the sky. She did a flip dribble before kicking him hard toward the Kraken. While this was happening, Peridot ran forward while dodging a lot of tentacles before jumped into the air and giving Steven one final strong kick.

Steven continued rolling while forming a single spike onto him and piercing the Kraken in the forehead as it soon poofed. Steven fell into the water afterwards and caught the Gem before placing it into the bubble and sending it away. "Goal!" Steven screamed along with Prism.

Magenta helped Steven out of the water while the humans walked toward the Alphas. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Sour Cream said loudly. Onion jumped up and down in excitement. "That was pretty incredible. You guys sure know your stuff." Vidalia said with a smirk with Yellowtail giving out a thumbs up.

"Now that that's taken care of, do you guys want to go home?" Prism asked around. "Sure. But how bout we take it slow. We've got all the time in the world." Vidalia replied.

"A vast thee captain. Set a course for home." Steven said in his pirate language.

"Ai. Let's go. We we return I'm putting a apple in the depths of my belly for thee." Prism replied in the same language, making everyone laugh.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 42.**

 **I apologize again for keeping you all waiting. I've also been having a little trouble with what direction I want the story to go, but I'll manage to keep it up.**

 **Also I'm all caught up with the recent episodes and excited for the new ones coming up. I won't say any spoilers to thoses who haven't seen it yet, but I will only say is that they are incredible and heart breaking at points.**

 **Next chapter will come up soon.**

 **See you all later. :)**


	43. Peridot's Purpose Gem Biography

**Hello my fellow readers, hope you're enjoying this so far.**

 **First part will be through a certain Gem's perspective while the second half is consisted from behind a video camera.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 43: Peridot's Purpose/ Gem Biography

My name is Peridot Facet 2f5L Cut 5xg.

At this very moment of my existence, I am running for dear life from a large Gem Mutant worm in the Kindergarten Prime. As you know, you're little minds are probably wondering how this happened to me? Allow me to explain as I hide inside a hole.

* * *

It all started three days ago. It was a normal day at the barn. I was doing my casual chores through the corn fields along with brother, Prism. We'd do them together and made sure to pick out every cob so that they wouldn't rot and provide food for ourselves or Steven if he'd come.

"Okay, I think that's the last one. Anything left, Perry?" He asked me.

"Nope. it's all clear." I replied before wiping away the sweat from my forehead.

Prism then handed me a water bottle as he picked up the tools before heading out as I followed while carrying the bag of corn. "Looks pretty good, huh?" He asked. "Quite. Our progress has surely evolved. Soon we'll be able to do this in less than thirty minutes. Oh, yeah. Brother I was wondering if we could spend a day together? You know, like old times." I replied as we were putting our supplies away. Just as he was about to respond, Lazuli called him from inside the barn. "Uh, sorry Perry. Maybe tomorrow." He answered before quickly going to her.

I sighed and understood his situation. After my brother and Lazuli had coidus, they've aquired a specimen called a "baby" that resides within Lazuli. Ever since her "pregnancy" has began developing, I feel like me and him are becoming distant. I felt no jealousy from Lightning and Magenta as I accepted them as my sisters, but this was different and I didn't like it.

* * *

The next day I was playing soccer with my sisters and brother. The concept of it was still relatively new, but I've managed to get the hang of it, especially since the skills I've obtained from it helped me defeat a powerful Gem Kraken.

Me and Magenta were one team while Prism and Lightning were the other. I started kicking the ball while running as fast as I could. Prism was coming at me at his normal speed, but I smirked before passing the ball to Magenta. She managed to catch the ball and started moving forward until Lightning snagged it from her while heading into the opposite direction. I ran as fast I could to catch up, then as soon as I was beside her I quickly took the ball with a slide dash and turned around to give it to Magenta.

She caught it and gave out one strong kick toward the goal. It succeed as the score was 5 us and 3 for the other team. "Yeah, we did it. In your faces!" I cheered with Pumpkin at my side joining me. "Okay, Perry. I'm impressed. You girls are getting better at this." Prism replied with a smile. "How could you didn't use your powers on us?" Magenta asked. "We'd be breaking the rules. No powers n the field, plus playing fair provides a challenge." Lightning explained. "Oh, I get it." Magenta replied before cutely spitting out her tongue.

"That was a pretty good game. Good job everyone." Lapis said as she was sitting on the sidelines, watching the entire thing. "Thanks Lappy. Maybe when the baby grows at the right age, I can teach her how to play too. Plus you'll be able to join us pretty soon as well." Prism replied, making Lapis smile.

"Can we go one more game, brother?" I asked.

"Uh, I think I'm done, Perry. I'm hitting the showers. But good job though." He replied while petting my hair, making me purr as always before walking toward the back of the barn.

I was a little disappointed that he couldn't play again, but that alone gave me the opportunity to talk to the others, including Lazuli.

"So, Lazuli. How's the baby coming along?" I asked casually. "Very well. it's still a pain in the neck to get up and move around, but we're doing pretty well." She replied while slowly rubbing her stomach. "Excellent. Have you depicted what the infant will be? It's Gem type? It's capabilities?" I questioned. "Not really. We don't know the gender or what type of Gem it'll be, but we'll find out soon." She answered.

I was interested in the response before walking back into the barn to clean up while my sisters played with Pumpkin.

* * *

Later at night as everyone retired to the sleeping hour, I stayed up and started thinking. "All that's happened... What will Homeworld do next? What will Yellow Diamond do? How has my life come to this conclusion?" All these questions in my thought process and no answers have been developed. "My brother... Ever since we separated and reunited I felt different. He's not the same Gem I met years ago, but he still cares about me and gave me a home. Now that Lazuli is pregnant, what will happen after that?" I thought while looking at the ceiling before turning my head toward Prism and Lapis as they were sleeping together.

I felt upset before getting out of my bed and walking out of the barn silently. Will I get replaced? Will he forget about me? Ugh! I couldn't even comprehend how much that made me feel. And we don't even have time to talk like we did before.

I breathed through my nose before exhaling from my mouth and taking a few steps forward into the moonlight. Steven told me that if I ever felt down or upset that I should channel all of my emotions into a song. Guess now might be a excellent time.

 **Peridot:** _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _Like we used to do._

 _I can't laugh anymore._

 _What was all of this for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do..._

 _I know that that you have already found the one you're looking for._

 _I just wish I knew it wasn't me._

 _Cause even after all this time I still wonder._

 _Why can't I move on?_

 _Just the way you did so easily._

 _Don't wanna know._

 _The things you're doing tonight._

 _If you're holding onto her so tight._

 _The way you did to me._

 _Should've guess you're love was a fake._

 _I think this is all a mistake._

 _I believe I'm going to break._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _Like we used to do._

 _I can't laugh anymore._

 _What was all of this for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _I know that you're lying next to somebody who knows how to love you like me._

 _There must a good reason you're gone._

 _Every now and then I think you might want me to._

 _Tell you how I feel._

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong._

 _Don't wanna know._

 _If you look into her eyes._

 _If she's holdin onto you so tight the way you did for me._

 _Is this all just a game?_

 _I can't delete you from my brain._

 _I can't in this much pain._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _Like we used to do._

 _I can't laugh anymore._

 _What was all of this for?_

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

I began remember the old days. Prism and I were fixing up some panels. Trained together even though I was a technician. Laughed together when we completed a mission. But more importantly, us. Together.

 _Don't wanna know._

 _The things you're doing tonight._

 _If you're holding onto her so tight._

 _The way you did to me._

 _Was all of this just a game?_

 _I can't delete you from my brain._

 _Why can't I release all this pain?_

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _We don't talk anymore._

 _Like we used to do._

 _I can't laugh anymore._

 _What was all of this for?_

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _We don't talk anymore._

As I was finished with my song I started shedding tears. Why am I feeling this way? I don't know? For the first time in my life there was something I couldn't completely understand.

* * *

The next day after I returned to the barn last night, I've made my decision on what I was going to do. As soon as the sun started the slowly rise from the horizon I left a note on the wall where everyone could see before departing toward the Kindergarten Prime.

* * *

Once I got there I began to slowly walk through the lifeless canyon while observing the surroundings. It was in terrible condition. That mattered little to me as I continued walking before finding the hole where Ypex took my brother to see the previous Gem Experiments.

As I went inside I illuminate my path with my left hand before continuing on. Once I reached the Experimentation Station I opened up a panel before rewiring the system until it was operational again. I then went toward the access panel and began looking through the files Ypex left behind. Each one was a report on the experiments and how every one of them ended up as a failure of fusion. Clearly this was a nightmare and I had already abandoned my mission to check on the cluster, which was already stabilized underground, completely secured.

"All of this information could come in handy." I said to myself before downloading the files into my limb enhancers. Once it was complete I had decided to continue on venturing through the Kindergarten as I started heading toward the exit. However as I was leaving I heard a rupture. Then a strange sound was heard directly behind me. I turned around and noticed a massive Gem Mutant worm who looked very hungry.

I panicked and started running off to get away from it.

* * *

Now that puts us to where we are now. As I sat there in the hole I began thinking about how I was going to handle this on my own. I looked at my hands before gripping them and feeling motivated on what I was going to do. I exited out and noticed the creature up ahead, "Hey clod! Over here!" I yelled getting it's attention. It worked as it turned to notice me before hissing at me. It then started charging at me before I leaped over it's head and landed on it's body.

Charging up my plasma ray, I started running toward the head while blast the body in a attempt to cut it open and kill it. The head was in my sights, so I jumped up and fired a strong blast of energy at it, completely eliminating it.

As I landed on the ground I noticed the Gem and bubbled it before sending it away. It was a common habit I forgot about when leaving my home, but it had to be done. No one was around for me to gloat or boast, which made me feel lonely and made me rethink this ordeal, but before I had a chance to think deeper into my problems I noticed a large hoard of Gem Experiments coming toward me. Apparently I may have awoken a nest, but I didn't care as I wasn't enough to stop me.

Each mutant started charging toward me as I blasted them to the ground before running off as I was clearly outnumbered. I then got boxed into a corner and aimlessly shot numerous mutants before one grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I tried to fire off another shot but they chomped on my arm, destroying my right limb enhancer. My left got crushed when another mutant grabbed it before slamming me on the ground.

Without my arm enhancers I was completely defenseless and doomed. I was such a clod and the only thing on my mind right now was hoping that my brother would come and save me.

"Peridot!" A familiar voice called me.

The mutants turned to hear it too as I got teary eyed when I noticed Prism in the distance. In a instant he picked me up and took me somewhere safe before going back to deal with the mutants. "It's not nice to mess with my little sister. Allow me to show you what happens when you do." He said as he cracked his knuckles. Then he started running toward them before passing them and running up the canyon before getting airborne.

He then started spinning his body like a top, creating a tornado in the process that pulled all of the mutants into it. I held on to a rock as the heavy winds picked up while watching this astonishment. In less then a minute the tornado stopped while slowly coming toward the ground. Prism returned to normal and collected all of the Gems before bubbling them and sending them away.

I then released the rock and ran toward my brother, completely happy to see him. "Peridot, why did you run away? I was worried about you." He said, making me lose my smile. "Your arms. Are you okay?" He added while looking at me.

I was quiet for moment before deciding to tell him how I feel. "I ran away because I felt like you didn't need me anymore." "What?! Why would you think that?" He replied, surprised from my words. "Because of Lazuli's pregnancy, your real sisters, and myself. I mean, we're not even related by blood nor Gem and yet we treat each other like family. When you were exiled from Home World I was crushed and devoted the rest of life to my work. When I found you again I was so happy, then after you got Lazuli and your other sisters I felt like you didn't love me anymore. Plus after the baby comes you'll probably be so busy taking care of it that you won't have time for me anymore. Now look at me. I'm a Era 2 Peridot. I don't have actually powers, which is why Homeworld gives us enhancers and I'm new. I'm sorry I never told you this. I was afraid on how you would react." I answered before taking off my visors and showing him my light blue eyes while shedding a single tear.

My brother was speechless from what he just heard as he just stared at me. He then slowly walked up to me and hugged me gently. I was surprised by this before wrapping him in my short arms and squeezing him as much as I could. Our moment ended a minute later as we separated. "Peridot... I love you very much. Of course I'm gonna have time for you. It's just that right now Lapis needs my attention and she needs help with her current condition. That doesn't mean I love you any less, and Lightning and Magenta feel the same way too. You're my little sister, I don't care that we're not related by Gem or by blood, we're siblings for life. And don't be afraid to talk to me when you really want to, I'll be available as much as I can." He told me softly before taking my visors and placing them on my eyes while wiping away the tears from my face.

"Do you mean that?" I asked quietly before he nodded.

"Of course. Plus my kid is gonna have a pretty smart aunt who can teach her many things. I don't you to miss out on that." He added.

He then started to pet me again, which on instinct made me purr. I enjoyed it and smiled as he stopped. "Sometimes you can me such a clod to me." I told him.

"Well as long as I'm your clod, I'm okay with it. Let's go home." He replied while offering his hand to me.

I smiled warmly to him before accepting it. Afterward we started walking toward the warp pad to get home and relax a bit after the things we shared.

 **End of first half.**

"Okay, it's on. Ready, Prism?" Ronaldo asked me.

"Umm, are you sure about this, Ronaldo?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to know a little more about you and the Crystal Gems. The stories, the experience, and it'll look cool on my blog." Ronaldo insisted.

"Okay. I did say I would help you expand about our causes, so why not." I shrugged with a grin.

"Awesome. Okay now, go." Ronaldo announced as he hit record on his video camera.

"Umm... Hello, world. My name is Prism Demayo Universe. I'm the Leader of the Alpha Gems and a member of the Crystal Gems. We help protect humanity and ensure that the world is safe from our kind. Follow me and I'll introduce you to my family." I began.

*Video static*

"So this is house I used to live it. It took at least a week to build around the cave. And over here is my little brother Steven eating some cereal."

"Hey, bro. What's going on?" Steven asked as he was eating at the counter.

"I agreed with Ronaldo to make a biography about myself. Though technically he's doing it but wanted to include me in it. Say to the world, little brother." I replied as Steven just waved at the camera.

"Good. Very good. What's next?" Ronaldo asked.

"We check out my old room. I haven't really moved all of my stuff from it just incase something happens to the Barn, which I hope doesn't. Come on." I answered as me and Ronaldo accessed my room from the door next to the warp pad.

* * *

"Whoa! You live in a tropical forest?!" Ronaldo asked, amazed by the scenery of my place.

"Yeah. It's my part of the Temple. I get a cool breeze flowing, it's the right type of brightness around, and there's plenty of grass and hills for me to run through. Want to continue on?" I asked as Ronaldo quickly nodded.

*Video static*

"So this is my room. Not much, just a bed, CD's from Sour Cream who let me keep them, a lava lamp, and my headphones." I said, showing Ronaldo around.

"Interesting. When you sleep how do you cancel out the light?" He asked.

I clapped my hands twice before the light changed into a night time atmosphere, which surprised him even more.

"How's the rest of the family? Can I meet them?" He asked.

"Sure. Wanna take the express route?" I asked, allowing Ronaldo to nod as I held him and told him to hold on before we exited out of my room due a river stream next to my bed.

* * *

*Video static*

Me and Ronaldo entered through Pearl's room as she was organizing her sword collection.

"Mom." I called out, gaining her attention while placing Ronaldo down as he was attaining control of himself after moving at super speed.

Pearl came down and greeted me with a hug before kissing my cheek, making me blush from embarrassment. "Aww. Mother and son bonding. That's perfect." He said sweetly.

"Prism, why did you bring Ronaldo into the Temple?" Pearl asked.

"Just showing him around. I promise to not let him touch anything dangerous." I addressed.

"Okay. Well, me and the others are going out for a while to check on the Battlefield to see if there were any Gem mutants left. Remember to behave, okay?" She replied, giving him a wink.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." I said with slight irritation.

She gave another kiss on the cheek before heading out while Ronaldo looked at me. "Am I sensing a "Momma's boy" coming from you?" He asked while snickering.

"Shut up." I replied while covering the camera.

* * *

*Video Static*

"So is the Alpha Gems a secondary team for the Crystal Gems?" Ronaldo asked as we were walking through the fields while heading toward the Barn.

"Yeah, I established it when the Crystal Gems were in trouble and required help. Me, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot Faucet, Lightning, Magenta, Bismuth, Connie Maheswaran, and Pumpkin are the founding members." I explained, making Ronaldo more curious.

As we approached the Barn, I saw Lapis outside reading a book before noticing me and Ronaldo coming. "Lapis." I called out. "Prism." She replied as she slowly got up as we shared a quick kiss.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Ronaldo. Me and your boyfriend are making a biography. Also no offense, but you need you cut back on the chips a bit." He replied while noticing Lapis' bloating stomach.

Lapis scoffed while raising a eyebrow and going back into the barn while feeling mad while I looked at him with narrow eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, she's pregnant." I explained.

"Really? Congratulations." He replied greatly.

I rolled my eyes as we both entered the barn. I went over to apologize to Lapis about what Ronaldo said as he turned his attention to the others. "Hello Magenta, Lightning." He announced as he was noticing them brushing each others hair.

"Hi Ronaldo. What's that?" Magenta replied.

"A video camera. Making a biography with your brother." He explained.

"A biography?" Lightning questioned.

"It's when someone writes about someone else's life. In this case, I'm recording it. Just act as you are and tell the world about yourselves." Ronaldo explained.

"Hi world, I'm Magenta and this is my sister, Lightning." She said as Lightning waved.

"Great. Perfect." Ronaldo proclaimed.

"What's going on?" Peridot said as Ronaldo turned to her holding Pumpkin.

"Amazing. How were able to create such a magnificent specimen." He asked about Pumpkin.

"Pumpkin was grown from our farm. He then grew to love us and became apart of the family." Peridot explained as Pumpkin barked happily.

"Can I pet him?" He asked.

Peridot nodded as Rolando slowly rubbed Pumpkin's head. Pumpkin cued from his touch before he stopped as I approached him. "Where's this "Bismuth" you told me about?" He asked.

"She's at the Forge. It's kinda hot down there. I think it might be best to wait until she comes back." I explained.

"Come on. History and the truth doesn't wait. I can handle a little heat." Ronaldo assured.

I sighed and agreed to take him, but gave him heat resistant boots just in case a guest wanted to go to the forge.

* * *

*Video Static*

"Welcome to the Forge, my friend. Be careful and stay close to go, okay?" I asked.

"Got it." Ronaldo agreed.

As well walked through the rocky cliffs, I located the switch to open the door and told Ronaldo to stand back. He listened and as the door opened we entered and noticed Bismuth at work.

"Yo, Bismuth." I called out.

She noticed me and grew a smile. "Well well well, if it ain't the Emerald Speedster. And I see you got a friend."

"This is Ronaldo." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, human. What's that rectangular thing you've got?" She replied.

"A video camera. Recording the many things the Crystal Gems are doing." Ronaldo explained.

"Oh, okay. Care to see my latest project?" She asked with me and Ronaldo nodding.

Bismuth went over to a shelf and exposed her greatest creation. A medieval blade that's about the same size as Rose's sword, only lighter, sharper, and counts as a back-up in case something does happen to the original sword. "Whoa, that's incredible, Bismuth." I commented. "It took me a while due to finding the right materials and sharpening it to the peak." Bismuth explained.

"So Bismuth is a blacksmith Gem?" Ronaldo asked.

"What's a blacksmith?" Bismuth questioned.

"A person back in the day who are talented creators of weapons. Your name is similar to it and what you do is relevant to it as well, but your work is a lot better." I explained.

Bismuth wrapped me around her arm after hearing that and smiled. Ronaldo liked what he was seeing before asking me if we could leave since it was getting hot for him in the Forge.

* * *

"So, any final thoughts?" Ronaldo asked me.

"I don't know who will look at this. But who ever you are, make sure to watch your actions. They won't just define you but the whole world. I've been on this planet for five thousand years and gained the ability to do whatever I wanted from my late foster mother. I want to show humanity that us Gems can co-exist with them. It might be rough and hard to covert, but I believe this conspiracy can change the lives of so many for the good. I've made mistakes in the past, however I accepted them and is willing to do whatever it takes to have life worth living in the moment. Thank you for listening." I replied.

"There you have it. Follow me on my blog called Keep Beach City Weird. Ronaldo: Signing off." Ronaldo said to the camera before shutting it down.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of chapter 43.**

 **The song I used here is called We don't Talk Anymore by Charlie puth with Selena Gomez. I do not own it.**

 **Next chapter will come in time.**

 **See you all soon.**


	44. Tiger and Cheetah A Night Out

**I hope you all had an exciting year.**

 **Let's make another one happen in 2018.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 44: Tiger and Cheetah/A Night Out

Today, Prism went toward the Big Doughnut to buy two variety boxes for the others and for Lapis since her cravings had returned and she deserved something sweet after being good on her diet. As soon as Prism entered inside he noticed Lars placing his head on the counter.

"Lars?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tiger..." Lars replied as he raised his head, revealing his depressive and sulking expression.

"What's wrong with him?" Prism asked Sadie who was stacking cups.

"Oh, Lars is just upset that Tiger Millionaire retired. Last night he and Purple Puma called out and left the ring after winning a match." She explained.

Prism was a little surprised to hear that. He did remember that Amethyst started wrestling to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet. Steven joined in for fun and started going as the alias Tiger Millionaire, even though some of us can clearly believe it's him, except Lars.

"Without Tiger Millionaire, life has one meaning anymore." Lars sulked.

"Lars, I'm sure there are other wrestlers out there that'll get your attention." Prism assured.

"They can't replace Tiger." Lars sulked again.

"Anyway, Can I have two variety packs?" Prism asked Sadie.

She nodded before going toward the shelf behind the counter and grabbing two boxes before giving them to him. Prism paid her before taking the boxes and leaving out.

* * *

At the Barn, Prism opened up the door and noticed his sisters playing with dominoes, Lapis resting up while petting Pumpkin, and Bismuth was polishing everyone's gauntlets. "Hey guys, I've brought doughnuts." Prism announced while placing the boxes on the table next to the latter.

"Did you get the mixed variety?" Lapis asked as she stood up.

"I did. Don't worry about it." Prism assured.

Just as everyone started digging in to the delicious treats, Steven came in wearing his Tiger Millionaire outfit. "Bro!" He called out.

"Hey little bro. What's up?" Prism replied, noticing him.

"I need a favor. Amethyst had retired from wrestling, but I'm not done yet. I'm still in it to the very end and for Lars who was upset after my departure. I was gonna go solo on this, but I thought maybe you could be my new partner. Will you join me in the wrestling circuit?" Steven said, explaining his situation.

Prism went wide eyed from hearing that along with the others. "Uh... I don't know, Steven. I mean I don't have anything else to do today, but I want to be here for Lapis in case something happens." He added.

"Please?" Steven asked again, giving his brother the puppy eyes.

Prism struggled to not give in to them, but it ultimately failed after Steven made them bigger. "Okay. Okay, I'll join you."

Steven jumped up and hugged his brother. Prism returned it before turning to Lapis, "You gonna be alright?" He asked.

"Of course. The others are here to help me too. Plus I'm not your mother, you don't need my permission to do anything." She replied sweetly.

"Can we come and watch?" Lightning asked.

"Sure." Prism replied.

"Brother, what's wrestling?" Peridot questioned.

"It's a sport that was made to test people's strength and skills. It can be aggressive at times, but in the end, the last one standing wins." Steven explained.

"Oh. Is that the reason you're wearing that disguise?" She replied.

"It's my alter ego. Which means Prism is gonna need one too." Steven replied.

"Alright. Wait, I think I've got something that'll spice things up." Prism said as he climbed upstairs.

A few seconds later he reappeared as a completely different person. Wearing a cheetah head mask, shirtless, and wearing elbow and knee guards. "Whoa. That's so cool, bro. Where'd you get that mask?" Steven said with awe. "I've got a friend in Mexico who runs this children orphanage. He and I became friends and he taught me a few of his moves that his master taught him. I also donated some money to him as a thank you and prayed for his children to have great futures. He said I shouldn't have, but I insisted and he gave me this as a symbol of our friendship, plus he said it relates to me." Prism explained.

"That's so nice. What's his name?" Lapis asked.

"I don't really know. He never told me his really name, but he said I can call him King." Prism replied.

"King?" Bismuth questioned.

"Yeah. That's what he told me to call him. I've gotta visit him again sometime." Prism replied.

* * *

Later at night at the abandoned warehouse where all the action was taking place, Lapis and the others took their seats next to Lars and Sadie who were surprised to see them there. "Alright everyone. I know that the depression around here is rough, but let's not let underground wrestling fade. We've got two newcomers in the ring. The Wolves of Wall Street." Mr. Smiley announced.

"We'll huff. We'll puff. And we'll blow your stocks down." One of the wrestlers announced.

"Wow. those guys look strong." Magenta said.

"Please, I bet our brother will teach them a thing or two." Peridot assured.

Suddenly the doors opened and it showed two shadowy figures walking in before leaping into the air and entering the ring. "What's this? It looks like we've got some more newcomers here. I wonder who they are?" Mr. Smiley wondered. Steven then revealed himself, surprising him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Tiger Millionaire. He's returned." He added.

"No, Mr. Smiley. Tiger Millionaire is gone forever. In his place, my new name is Tiger Philanthropist." Steven replied, taking off his tie and throwing fake money around. "I'm also not alone. Meet my long lost brother. He's quick, strong, agile, and has thirst for thrills. Give it come for The Cheetah." He added as Prism introduced himself.

The crowd was interested in this along with Lars who grew a instant like to The Cheetah while Sadie wondered who he was under the mask. "Alright then, we've got two new cats in the ring. A millionaire who became a philanthropist and a mysterious relative by his side." Mr. Smiley announced.

Seconds later the bell rang and both brothers faced their opponents. Steven allowed his brother to go first to see what he can do. The Cheetah squared off against a man wearing a wolf head for a mask and shortly after he instantly punched him in the gut before grabbing his back and doing a Power Bomb on him. He then allowed his opponent to get him and try to tackle him, however the Cheetah hit him with a closeline, slamming him on the floor, but it wasn't over as he grabbed his legs before spinning him around and throwing him directly out of the ring.

His partner then jumped in as Cheetah slapped his brother's hand for a tagout, which Tiger accepted before running up to his opponent, closelining him and instantly winning the match. "Well I'll be. The winner of this tag team match is Tiger and his brother Cheetah. Does the brother have any words?" Mr. Smiley asked as he entered the ring. "My brother is from mexico, he doesn't speak english." Tiger explained and Mr. Smiley understood as he didn't speak spanish either.

The crowd cheered for them. The Gems screamed in joy and Lars shouted out their names in joy.

* * *

The next day Prism and Steven were practicing their moves on the beach to get ready for tonight. Both brothers locked their hands together while struggling against each other before Steven lifted his brother up and slammed him over his body toward the sand. Prism quickly got up and noticed Steven running toward him before leaping ahead to tackle, however he quickly grabbed him and released a Tombstone on him by holding him upside down and slamming his head against the sand.

Steven turned over and was breathing heavily while Prism did the same. "Good workout, bro. Wanna take a break?" Steven said before receiving a nod.

At the Big Doughnut, Steven confronted Lars while Prism grabbed some water bottles. "Hey, Lars. How was your evening?" He asked.

"It was pretty interesting. I saw the coolest guy to show up at a wrestling match. The Cheetah." Lars replied with a grin. "Also Tiger came back, but now he's doing this philanthrop-thing going on and it doesn't really fit a angle. It's like a sequel no-one asked for." He added.

"So you're not happy that he's back?" Prism asked as he approached Lars with the bottles.

"No, I am. But he just keeps winning. However I'm more interested in Cheetah." Lars replied.

"Well...what do you want Tiger to do?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I want for breakfast most of the time. I'm a complex individual guy." Lars replied.

He then placed the water bottles into a bag and got paid from Prism before they started heading out.

* * *

At the beach house, Steven began thinking about how he wanted to make Lars happy while Prism drank some water and Amethyst showed up to chill with them.

"At first I wanted to wrestle because it looked cool and it is, but now I don't know what I'm fighting for." Steven said to himself.

"Hey you can do whatever you want, Steven. This is something you need to decide for yourself." Prism stated.

"I know. Amethyst what do you think I should do?" Steven asked.

"Do what floats your boat, man. I started this whole thing because Pearl and Garnet kept getting on my case, but now I felt like I didn't need it anymore. Plus I see you already found my replacement." She replied.

"Okay. Thanks." Steven said before heading out a bit.

"You know he only asked me to be his new partner because you quit first, right?" Prism said while looking at Amethyst.

"I know. What was it like?" She replied.

"It was pretty fun. It was easy and done quickly. Also, I get that this is yours and his "thing". I'm not replacing you if you think that, but it would be nice if you could do one more match with him for old times sake." He replied, making Amethyst quiet for a sec as she looked away.

* * *

Later on at night, Tiger and Cheetah began winning more and more matches together through the power of teamwork and their bonds. Cheetah landed three German Suplexes on one guy, Tiger lifted up his opponent and slammed him down before grabbing his leg, making him scream in pain while saying, "I surrender! I surrender!"

After the match was done a mysterious figure approached them wearing a cloak. "Looks like the underground wrestling circuit has a trend for unknown contestants. Who might this be?" Mr. Smiley announced.

The figure removed the cloak and it was revealed to be the Purple Puma, shocking Tiger. "I must be dreamin. The Purple Puma has returned!" Mr. Smiley added.

"So you're the new guy who's working with my partner, huh?" Puma asked, receiving a nod. "You don't look so tough. Besides, if anyone is working with Tiger it's me. That's something that'll never change." Puma added, making Tiger smile.

Cheetah got into a stance as he understood Puma's words, but believed that if he wanted his partner back he'll have to beat him for it. Puma accepted the request while getting into a stance as well. In a instant both wrestlers charged at each other before intertwining their hands against each other. Both sides struggled before they separated and Puma quickly placed him in a bear hug, squeezing him with all his might. Cheetah roared in pain while Tiger and the audience were worried if this was gonna get rough. Cheetah then kneed Puma in the gut before throwing him over his shoulder and onto the floor.

Puma got up and glared at Cheetah, who signaled him with two fingers. He tried to tackle him but Cheetah dodged the attack before grabbing Puma and landing a powerful German Suplex on him before switching it to a Power Bomb and finally the Atomic Piledriver. "Look at that, folks. In all of my years of being the announcer here I've never watched a match so extreme." Mr. Smiley addressed. Puma had her eyes circling around while Cheetah pinned him. "One!" The crowd announced. "Two!" They added, making Tiger surprised that Puma was going to lose for the first time.

Suddenly before the crowd could say three, Cheetah was grabbed from behind and was thrown to the other side of the ring. The crowd, Mr. Smiley, and Cheetah was shocked to see Tiger Philanthropist stand up for his old partner. "Cheetah, even though our time was short, our partnership must come to a end. Purple Puma has been with me through thick and thin here and I'm not gonna let you beat him. If you mess with him, you mess with me." Tiger announced, surprising Puma. Puma was them offered by Tiger's hand to get up, which he accepted before pulling him in for a power hug.

The audience awed while Cheetah crossed his arms, though behind his mask he was smiling. "That's the true spirit of wrestling, everyone." Mr. Smiley said tearfully. Once Tiger and Puma were done with their moment they turned their attention to Cheetah and smirked together while dashing toward him. Tiger jumped toward him and wrapped his legs around his neck before spinning around and throwing him toward the floor before Puma grabbed his legs and launched a Power Bomb on him. Cheetah then managed to get up before getting hit by a double closeline, slamming on the floor and ending the match as both Tiger and Puma pinned him.

"One!" The crowd called. "Two!" They added. "THREE!" They screamed as the bell went off.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Cheetah has been declawed by our top cats. Tiger Philanthropist and Purple are the victors!" Mr. Smiley announced.

* * *

Some time later as Prism was being treated by Lapis and the others for his injuries, Steven and Amethyst approached him. "Prism. Bro, are you alright? We didn't hurt you too badly did we?" Steven asked with concern. "Nah, you guys did fine. Besides I knew Amethyst would come back, but if you two were gonna be a team again I had to give you my best moves." Prism replied before wincing a bit as Lapis was pouring alcohol on his cheek. "That was a intense match. Thanks. What's gonna happen to the Cheetah?" Amethyst asked.

"He's gonna disappear. One day he'll return to the ring, but he has a family to look after." Prism explained while saying it in a spanish accent. "Still, anytime you want to join us, we'll let you into the pack." Amethyst assured, making Prism smile.

"Can we learn how to wrestle too?" Magenta asked.

"Sis, it's been a long night. Let's talk about that later, ok?" Prism replied, making her puff out her cheeks.

 **End of first half.**

"C'mon, Lapis. You've been in the barn for a while now. Let's go out tonight and do something together." Prism said over his cellphone as he was helping his dad wash the last car at the car wash.

"I'm not so sure I'm well fit for it, Prism." She replied.

"A lot of pregnant women go out too. Please? I just thought you could use a little time away. Plus my dad is taking me and Amethyst to a rock concert, so I asked if I could bring you along and he agreed." He pointed out.

"Well..." She said before thinking it over. "Okay. I'll come with you." She accepted.

"Awesome. Once I'm done here I'll pick you up and then we'll go to the concert." He said with a happy tone.

"Okay. Love you." She replied.

"Love you too, bye." He said before hanging up and getting back to work.

Prism washed up the tires and made sure the rims looked clean before moving on toward the bumper. Greg wiped the windows and the doors before finishing up the back windows. A few minutes later they were both finished and Greg got paid before the customer drove off into the sunset. "Well that's that." Greg said while wiping his forehead. "Ready for the concert tonight, dad?" Prism asked before pretending to play a air guitar.

"Wait, was it tonight? I forgot I'm going over to play cards with Vidalia and Barb." Greg remembered.

"What?! Aw, c'mon dad. I really want to show Lapis a good time and jam out with you." Prism pouted.

"Sorry son. I really want to come, but barb threatened me by holding up my mail. She's not a woman of empty threats." Greg explained.

"Alright. I guess it'll only be me, Lapis, and Amethyst tonight." Prism replied while looking away, disappointed.

"Don't be like that. Next time, I promise." Greg assured while placing Prism in a headlock and giving him a noogie, making him laugh in the process.

* * *

After getting Lapis and explaining to her what was up, they both went toward the beach house to get Amethyst. As they entered inside, Prism and Lapis also noticed Steven and Pearl doing a puzzle. "S'up dude. Where's Greg?" Amethyst asked as she approached him.

"He decked out to play cards with Vidalia and Barb." Prism explained.

"What?! Who brought in the retirement home planner?" Amethyst replied with disbelief.

"I reacted the same way. But we can still go to the concert along with Lapis." Prism assured as Lapis waved at Amethyst.

"Can we come too?" Steven asked.

"Sure, little brother. Mom, what about you?" Prism replied as he turned his attention to her.

"Why not. It'll give me the opportunity to show you all my "bad" side." Pearl replied.

"Mom, we've know each other for years and not once have I ever heard you say that." Prism said with disbelief while placing a hand on his hip.

"You'll see. This mama knows how to be a rebel." Pearl stated, making Prism face palm himself with Lapis feeling a little confused.

* * *

A while later after Pearl got dressed for the occasion, the five of them went toward the Big Doughnut to grab some snacks for the road. She wore skinny jeans, her normal flats, a white shirt underneath a black biker jacket with the collar popped, and her hair was smoothed down, almost like she was a different person.

"You're lookin good Pearl." Lapis commented.

"Thanks, Lapis. I do my best. And how is my grandchild?" Pearl replied while looking at Lapis' stomach.

"He or she is doing well. I was a little nervous coming along, but my boyfriend insisted. Is it gonna be hard being a mom?" Lapis answered.

"It will at times. However, what matters the most is that you and Prism are having it and I hope you'll give it all the love it needs and deserves." Pearl replied sweetly, making Lapis smile warmly.

"Okay ladies, we've got some beverages for the road. Strawberry Sugar Shock Shutdown and some good ol' apple juice. Which one do you prefer?" Prism asked as he approached them.

"Apple for me, honey. I'm gonna try drinking tonight." Pearl replied before taking the can.

"I'll try the soda." Lapis replied, taking the can.

"Nice choice. You two alright with the stuff?" Prism said before turning to Amethyst and Steven.

"We're good. Can't wait to see Mike Krol. His music has a real garage vibe. Plus once we enter in we've gotta act like we own the place." Amethyst replied.

Suddenly a mysterious person came walking into the store. Everyone turned to her and Pearl was speechless by her appearance as she had a striking resemblance to Rose. The girl then went over to fix herself a drink as Pearl stared at her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Prism asked.

"Uhh... I didn't know humans could come with pink hair." Pearl replied with some nervousness in her tone.

"Yeah, they go to the store to get this stuff called Dye. It smells like dead animal skin, but it changes your hair color depending on what type you got." Prism explained.

Pearl didn't really know why the girl would do that, but then Steven asked her to go talk to her to find out. Pearl quickly rejected the opportunity, but Amethyst encouraged her to do it and told her to think of it as a practice round for meeting other cool humans. Pearl again rejected the idea, so Prism went to go talk to her instead, shocking her.

As Prism went beside the girl he analyzed her and did see a large resemblance toward his deceased foster mother, but he wasn't too affect by it. "Excuse me?" He asked before the girl turned to his direction. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering what type of dye you use for your hair? It looks good on you." He asked. "Rose Blossom." She answered with a soft voice. "Cool. Nice talking to you." He said before walking away.

After the girl got her drink she exited out of the store before Prism and the others went out too.

* * *

At the car, Pearl was driving, Amethyst had shotgun, and Prism and Lapis sat in the back with Steven in the middle. "How did you do that, Prism?" Pearl asked. "I just went up and talked to her. Are you nervous to speak to her because she resembles Rose?" Prism replied. "A little bit. But I'm not gonna let that distract me from tonight. I'm done with the past. I'm moving toward the future." Pearl answered before starting up the car and driving off.

On the road the group was encountered by the mysterious girl who was on a bike. "Oh my god. What should I do?" Pearl said nervously.

"Give her a quick glance, but not too soon." Amethyst advised.

Taking it, Pearl waited for the right moment before quickly looking at the girl, who returned a nice look before speeding off while Pearl stopped at a red light. "Prism." She called out.

"Yeah mom?" He replied.

"Don't do this with your car, okay?" She replied.

He was confused by what she said before Pearl hit the gas and sped off at time speed. "Pearl are you crazy?" Steven cried out.

"I'm living the moment Steven. It's time for mama to be hardcore." Pearl replied as she drove faster.

Everyone held on as what was happening was totally awesome, however that didn't last as a police siren shot out and a cop car was chasing them down. "What's that?" Pearl asked.

"It's the cops. Mom, do you have a driver's license?" Prism replied.

"I don't. I couldn't tell the DMV I'm from another planet, so Greg taught me how to drive. What about you son?" Pearl answered.

"Same thing. We're refugees, mom. We're not really citizens of Beach City." He replied.

"I think it'll be the smart idea to pull over. We may get in trouble, but let's not make the situation any worse." Steven suggested.

"Steven, your brother and Pearl don't have licenses. If we pull over, we'll be sent to prison." Lapis verified.

"What do we do?" Amethyst asked around in a slight panicked tone.

"Mom, punch it." Prism called out.

"Punch what?" Pearl asked in confusion.

"The gas pedal." Prism answered with irritation.

Pearl listened and went at top speed. The police car followed them as this soon turned into a high speed chase. Steven held onto Prism while Prism himself gripped onto Lapis' hand as everyone was going around a very dense curve. Then up ahead was a huge sign, which gave Pearl an idea. She made a quick turn to lose the cops before going behind the sign and parking behind it while turning off the engine and lights.

Everyone stayed quiet for about two minutes as the police passed them. Once it was all clear, Pearl tried to start the car up but it was out of gas. Steven used his phone to locate a gas station and found one...about twenty miles from here. Prism then remembered something before getting out of the car and opening up the trunk. In it was the snacks they bought from the Big Doughnut, but also a spare canister of gas in case of a emergency.

"Prism, you are so smart." Pearl said with joy.

"Not as much as having a badass mom who could hide from the cops." He replied while pumping up the car.

Pearl blushed heavily from hearing that while smiling. Once the car was full Pearl started it up again and the engine responded before Prism placed the canister in the trunk and got back in.

* * *

Moments later they all found the concert and got out to see what was up. The music was pretty good, but what really mixed things up was where Pearl noticed the mysterious girl texting on her phone.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Pearl said out loud.

"You sure?" Prism asked.

"Yes. If I can hide from police I can talk to a girl." Pearl reassured.

"Good luck." Lapis encouraged as Pearl walked over to talk to the girl.

"Wanna go find a spot to listen?" Prism asked Lapis.

"Sure. I nearly puked from the wild ride. Standing still will actually help settle it down." She replied before they walked away.

Amethyst and Steven joined in while rockin out. Prism bobbed his Lapis while Lapis smiled as slowly bobbing hers. Pearl then returned to Prism's side with a smile on her face. "How'd it go?" He asked. "I asked about her hair and she asked how I colored mine. I told her "My appearance is a conscious manifestation of light" and she said, "I know how that is," though I highly doubt it. Then I added, "By the way, I saved your planet, and your species, and you're welcome."". She answered.

"How'd that go?" Amethyst asked.

"Not every good. She gave me some type of code after walking off." Pearl replied while showing a piece of paper with a S and a phone number.

"Mom, that's a phone number. She wants you to call her and talk." Prism explained.

"Really? Oh...well, um...I don't have a phone." Pearl replied.

"You can use mine. Right now, you're a totally rockstar, mom." Prism answered.

Pearl looked at the phone number and smiled. She then hugged her son, making him feel embarrassed while Steven awed, Amethyst laughed, and Lapis smiled.

 **End of Second half.**

 **End of Chapter 44.**

 **Happy New Year everyone.**

 **I do not own any references I added here.**


	45. Chapter 45: Welcome To The Family

**Hi everyone. I hope you all are doing well and enjoying the new year so far.**

 **I've been busy and was sick, but now I'm feeling better and prepared to continue this for as long as I can go.**

 **This chapter will be very special. Why? Well...you'll have to find out.**

Chapter 45: Welcome To The Family

It's been two weeks since the rock concert. Prism gave his mom his phone so that she would have a chance at talking to the mysterious girl she met, plus he had another one so it really wasn't a issue. Nowadays, things have been pretty quiet around Beach City and it gave him more time to spend with Lapis since her stomach had boated slightly and they're expecting the baby to arrive at any given time.

* * *

At the Barn Prism was using his treadmill Peridot made for his birthday while Lapis was rest in bed and the girls were watching a episode from Camp Pining Hearts. Once he was done after fifteen minutes, Prism walked over to Lapis as she was sleeping and quietly placing a hand on hers. He smiled softly at her before using his right hand to slowly rub her stomach. "A boy or a girl? We don't even know the type of Gem it'll be. It doesn't matter cuz whatever we get, we'll love it forever and care for it together." He thought to himself.

Shortly after, Lapis started to slowly open her eyes and noticed Prism sitting next to her. She smiled at him before raising herself gently. "You ok?" He asked. "I am. I'm really glad we're having this, Prism. I may not know much about being a mother, but I hope I can handle our child when he/she comes." She replied, placing a hand over his on her stomach. "You will. Because I'll be with you ever second." He said softly.

Lapis smiled from that before they shared a soft kiss. After a few seconds they separated before Lapis felt a sudden pain in her stomach. "What's wrong?" Prism asked quickly and worriedly. "I don't know. *Pained moans* oh my god, it hurts. I think...think it's time." Lapis replied while breathing heavily. Hearing that made him freeze in place as to what she just said before other pained moan snapped him out. "Lapis, I'm gonna go get a doctor to help, okay?" He asked. "Please...hurry. I *loud groaning* I don't think I can make it." She replied while feeling scared. "You will. I'll be right back and it'll be like I never left." He assured before they shared a quick kiss.

"Girls!" He called out to the others. "What's wrong, brother?" Magenta asked. "Lapis is going into labor. I need you all to help her as much as you can while I go and get Doctor Maheswaran. Please do everything she asks." He explained before rushing out of the Barn. As soon as he left, Peridot, Lightning, and Magenta turned the TV off before quickly rushing over to Lapis. "Girls, can you get some hot water and some towels?" She asked. "Of course. Wait a minute! The others need to know about this as well. Lightning go tell the others at the temple about this while me and Magenta attend to Lapis." Peridot said.

Without question, Lightning teleported over to the temple while Magenta went to get some warm water while Peridot went to get the towels.

* * *

At the hospital Prism rushed up front and asked for Dr. Maheswaran. "She's with a patient right now, but I'm sure to let her know you were here." The desk lady replied. "I don't have time, my girlfriend is going into labor!" He said in frustration before rushing through the hospital trying to find who he was looking for. After quickly checking through numerous doors, Prism finally found her finishing up her checkup with her patient.

"Dr. Maheswaran!" He shouted. She was startled for a moment before her and her female patient looked at him. "Prism, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She replied while placing a hand over her chest. "Sorry, but I need you right now. Lapis is going into labor and she isn't in a good condition to move at the moment." He explained. "WHAT! That can't be right. Her baby is being born right now?!" She asked, shocked and surprised. "Yes! I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I really need you right now!" He said quickly before taking her with his speed and hurrying back to the barn.

* * *

Once they arrived, Dr. Maheswaran vomited from his speed before pulling herself together and going inside with him. Inside they noticed the rest of the Crystal Gems, Steven, Greg, and Bismuth. "Prism where were you?" Pearl asked worriedly while holding Lapis' hand. " I had to go get Dr. Maheswaran. How is she?" He replied worriedly. Lapis released another pained moan, making Steven, Lightning, Magenta, and Pumpkin panic.

"Everybody calm down!" Dr. Maheswaran shouted before the others stopped and she quickly went over to Lapis as Prism did the same. "Lapis. I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay." He assured as Pearled released her hand so her son could hold Lapis. She noticed him and smiled. " I'm glad...you're here..." She replied weakly. "Okay, Miss Lazuli. Take slow breaths and relax." Dr. Maheswaran instructed.

Lapis slowly breathed while gripping Prism's hand. She was completely scared as he and everyone else was too. She groaned slightly before releasing another loud pained moan, only she was glowly bright while this happened. "Lapis!" Prism cried as he started glowly for some unknown reason, leaving Dr. Maheswaran and the others confused, worried, and surprised. "Okay... Lapis I need you to push. Push as much as you can, okay?"

Lapis continued moaning while glowly more brightly. Prism did the same and neither of them knew what the hell was going on. Lapis then screamed until both lights engulfed the whole barn.

* * *

Prism and Lapis appeared in a strange place. They were unconscious while holding hands and floating in mid-air. Suddenly Lapis opened her eyes as Prism did the same. They looked around at where they were before looking at each other. "Prism where are we?" She asked. "I...don't know. Lapis, your stomach." He replied before looking down at her now normal stomach. "W-what happened?! Where's our baby?!" She said, looking at her stomach and felt shocked and scared.

Suddenly a light green light shined right in front of them. It took on a form before transforming into a small infant with a oval shaped Gem located on her bellybutton like Steven and Magenta. The infant curled itself before slowly approaching the two and going into Lapis' arms. Prism and Lapis were in awe as to what they were seeing. "Prism, it's...it's..." Lapis said, trying to speak but couldn't. "It's a girl..." Prism replied quietly while slowly and carefully caressing his newborn daughter's face while smiling at her.

"She's beautiful, Lapis. We did a great job, huh mom?" He said to her. "We sure did, dad." She replied tearfully with joy before they shared a deep kiss. After that they both kissed their child's cheeks, making her smile from their love. "What should we name her?" Lapis asked. "Well let's see her Gem and determine that." Prism replied with a smile. As they looked at her Gem for a moment and analyzed what type it was. "Jade." They both said lovingly. "Jade Universe." Prism added.

Shortly after, all three of them hugged each other as they all started to glow unexpectedly. Once it was starting to glow, Prism, Lapis, and Jade smiled before disappearing.

* * *

Back at the Barn, the Gems, Greg, and Dr. Maheswaran were all panicking and questioning what happened to Prism and Lapis. Suddenly a bright light shined and once it dimed Prism and Lapis reappeared with their baby in her arms. Once everyone saw the baby Pearl slowly approached it before smiling tearfully. "She's so cute." Steven awed. "She's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Greg added.

"Congratulations you two. Have you chosen a name for her?" Dr. Maheswaran asked with a smile. "Jade." Lapis answered with a smile. Garnet looked at the children and took off her visors before smiling at her. "Jade will be a amazing Crystal Gem when she gets to the right age." She added kindly.

"Still really weird that we're seeing a Gem baby. It was always Gems coming out from the ground, but look at that." Amethyst pointed out with a grin.

Suddenly the baby started to moan a little before opening her eyes, revealing that they were light green. "Hello, Jade." Lapis said quietly. Jade looked around everyone else and gleed before snuggling against her mother's chest. "Aww!" Bismuth said.

"Well, you are officially parents now. How does it feel?" Greg asked.

"Really weird, but accepting, dad." Prism said warmly while looking at Jade and smiling.

 **End of Chapter 45.**

 **Sorry that this isn't as long as the others, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **What do you all think of Jade? I've got some pretty interesting setups for her in the future.**


	46. Chapter 46: Twin Love

**Hey everyone. I was gonna add this with the previous chapter, but I thought separate it instead.**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 46: Twin Love

It's been a few days since Jade was born and so far things have been okay. Prism had bought some baby stuff for her and both him and his dad had put together a little crib for her at the center of the barn. For a while, Jade had done a lot of sleeping. On the other hand, She had been giggling and was kept occupied by her parents who were playing with her along with the others.

"Who's a cute little baby? You are. Yes you are." Magenta said as she was snuggling her head in Jade's tummy, making her giggle and laugh. She then held Jade in her hands and directed her to Lightning. "Look at her. I can't stop looking at her. She's sooo cute!" She added with pure glee. "I agree. May I hold her?" Lightning asked. Magenta nodded before handing her niece to her.

Jade looked at Lightning and smiled, making her smile as well. She then kissed her cheek before putting her in her lap and handing her a rattle. Jade took it and started shaking it before putting it in her mouth, nibbling on it. "Nuh-uh, honey. We don't chew on our toys. Here." Lapis said, slowly taking the rattle from her daughter's mouth and replacing it with a pacifier, which she calmly accepted while closing her eyes and resting in Lightning's arms.

"I still can't believe we're parents." Lapis said to Prism. "Me neither, but it just made our lives a lot more interesting, huh?" He replied with a smile. "Yeah. Listen I'm gonna put Jade in her pajamas and put her down for a nap. Why don't you and the girls go out for a while?" She asked as she picked up her daughter from Lightning's arms. "You sure? It feels like you're kicking us out." He replied with a joke. "No, no, no, I thought it would be okay for us to take turns watching our child and I've decided to go first. One of these days we'll have to go out to do a mission and it's better to learn this through beforehand." She explained while being surprised that her boyfriend would say such a thing.

"Oh, right. Okay, girls wanna go out into the city?" Prism asked his sisters. "Aww, but I wanna play with Jade a bit more." Magenta whined a bit. "Sister we have to let her sleep. Later on we she wakes up we can play with her as much as we want." Lightning pointed out. "Okay. Peridot, Bismuth, and Connie are out on a mission so I guess we've gotta find something to do." Magenta said, feeling a bit pouty from not doing what she wanted.

* * *

Out at Beach City, Prism and his sisters were walking through town while enjoying the sunny day. Up ahead Prism noticed a familiar face at the beach sitting on a log and jogged over to him with his sisters following. "Jamie?" He called out. A little startled from his voice, Jamie turned around and noticed Prism with his siblings. He immediately stood up and froze from the sight of Lightning and Magenta while gulping a bit. "H-hey...Prism, what's up?" He said, trying to act natural. "You looked a little bummed out so I came to see how you were doing. Oh yeah, girls this is Jamie, a mailman that drops off our mails. He's also the lead director at the Beach City Community Theater. Jamie, these are my sisters, Lightning on the left and Magenta on the right." Prism replied before introducing everyone to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie." Magenta said while offering her hand to him. He looked at it for several seconds before taking it and slowly shaking it before stopping a blushing a bit. "Jamie, are you okay?" Lightning asked. "Yeah! I'm alright. Why?" He quickly replied. "Your face is all red." Magenta pointed out. "Oh, uh...it's nothing. Just the heat, that's all. Prism, can I speak with you for a moment?" He replied.

Prism agreed before they walked away from the girls and went to a different distance from them while they themselves were a bit confused. "What's up, Jamie?" Prism asked. "I had no idea you had sisters." Jamie replied. "Yeah, it's a long story. And let me guess, you've got a crush on both of them, huh?" Prism proclaimed while crossing his arms and smirking. "What?! No, I...I was just..." Jamie replied blushing even deeper then before.

"Last time I saw you like this was when you had a instant crush on Garnet. You know, if you want, you can have them." Prism said slyly. "What? I can't have both of them. Isn't it weird liking two girls at the same time?" Jamie asked. "I don't see a problem with it. Why not try to get to know them a bit? By the way, Magenta's a bit of a airhead, so you've a shot and Lightning is easy on the eyes if you know what I mean?" Prism replied while whispering the last parts in Jamie's ears.

Jamie gulped again before looking down at the paper he was holding. "Well...I was looking for two females for my upcoming play. I guess I found my actors." He added. "Cool. Listen, I'm not too overprotective, so do your best and have fun. I've gotta go back and check on my daughter, so...later." Prism replied before speeding off back to the barn.

Jamie was a bit confused when he said "daughter", but thought to think about it later and walked back over to the girls who waited patiently for him. "Where did our brother go?" Lightning asked. "He, uh...went back to the barn. And there's something I would like to ask the both of you." Jamie replied nervously. "Sure, what is it?" Magenta wondered. "Well...I've got this play coming up with three leads. I'm the male lead but I was looking for two female leads and I was wondering if you girls would like to participate?" He replied.

"What's a play?" Magenta asked. "It's like a do it yourself movie, only in front of a audience." He explained. "We don't know anything about that. Can you show us how it works?" Lightning replied with Magenta wanting that too. "Yes!" Jamied shouted with agreement, surprising the girls before he straightened his tone. "I mean, of course. Follow me." He added as they all began walking.

* * *

At the Community Theater, Jamie showed the girls the stage and they were speechless by how big it was. They soon went toward it before going on top of it and viewing the empty seats. "What do you think girls?" He asked. "Wow. will there be a lot of people coming here?" Magenta asked. "Pretty much if they're interested. But let's not waste anytime. Here, I've written down the lines for your characters and for myself." Jamie replied while handing the girls notebooks.

" _Twin Love._ What's it about?" Lightning asked curiously.

"It's about a man who falls in love with two beautiful girls. He's having trouble picking which one he should be with and neither girl knows about the other. They alone love him as well, but fate must make them choose." Jamie explained while getting into his "drama zone".

"That sounds pretty unique. It says here that I'm playing a french woman named Emily." Lightning said, reading her notebook.

"And I'm playing a girl named Catherine." Magenta added.

"I am playing Bruce. Shall I give out a demonstration of acting?" Jamie replied before the girls nodded.

Jamie slowly walking up to Magenta and took her right hand before going down on one knee, making her blush and Lightning surprised. "My dearest Catherine. I have placed my heart toward yours for so long. We may seem like strangers, but destiny has brought us together. Let my heart be one with yours, my lady." He added while bowing his head before raising it back up to see her face. Magenta was speechless and she blushed even harder then ever before. "Um...I...need some air." She quickly said before Jamie removed her hand as she ran outside.

When he got up he looked at Lightning who was utterly stunned. "You okay Lightning?" He asked. "Yes. Wow, I can't believe you just said that to my sister. I'm actually not sure what to say." She replied honestly. "Don't worry. None of that was real." He implied. "It wasn't" She said with confusion. "Not a bit. See, acting is where you say words and try to make them seem convincing toward the person you're speaking too. It gives out a sense that you actually meant, but really didn't." He explained.

"Oh... I see." Lightning understood before noticing Jamie looking down at his script. "Jamie." She said. "Yes?" He replied. "My eyes are up here by the way." She pointed out with a sly grin before he raised his face to hers. "Umm...I wasn't looking at anything, I swear! I was just looking at my script and your shoes and shirt just caught my eyes, but I was looking at anything else." He replied while blushing hard, thinking that she caught him looking at something he wasn't supposed to.

She giggled a bit before responding, "I'm just teasing you. Wow, you're very cute when you blush." He looked away slightly before noticing Magenta returning. "Good, you're back. How about we start practicing these lines separately then together and by tonight we'll be ready. Is that okay?" He added.

"Yeah. This sounds kinda fun." Magenta replied with Lightning agreeing too.

* * *

Later on that night a few people came into the theater and took their seats to be prepared for the event. Prism and Lapis asked Greg to babysit Jade for a while as they were invited to attend the event, which he didn't mind since he wasn't doing much tonight and loved to spend some time with this new granddaughter. Steven and Connie came too as they were getting excited for the play and wondered what kind of acting Lightning and Magenta were gonna do with Jamie.

Back stage, the girls were getting their costumes on while observing themselves. Lightning wore a classy dress with her hair combed down while wearing a fancy hat, jewel bracelet, and light black heels. Magenta wore a casual white dress with her hair combed smoothly, pink heels, and a watch on her left wrist.

"Sister, I'm nervous." Lightning proclaimed.

"I am too. It's just like when I wanted to sing at the talent show. Don't be afraid. As long as I'm with you everything will be alright. Besides, we both look pretty amazing in these and I'm sure Jamie will too." Magenta replied as they were observing themselves in mirrors.

"Yeah. He's interesting. Not like the other humans we've meet. And his acting is pretty convincing." Lightning admitted with a smile.

"I was thinking the same thing. He has that cute and awkward vibe in his personality that's very unique. Are you and I thinking the same thing?" Magenta replied.

Lightning nodded before they both agreed on something secret and acted normal when Jamie came in wearing a old cap, a brown buttoned shirt, brown plaid pants, and dress shoes. "Okay girls everyone is waiting on us and-" He said before stopping and admiring their appearances. "Wow. You both look amazing." He admitted. Both girls blushed from that comment while smiling. "Anyway, ready to do this?" He asked. They both nodded and began walking toward the stage with Jamie following.

* * *

As the lights began to dim in the theater, the stage opened up with a set that took place at a apartment with Lightning pretending to water some plants.

 _Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She stopped her watering and went to answer it to see bruce on the other side. "Bruce, why it's been a while. Come in." Emily said._

 _"Thank you. Listen, Emily we've known each other for a month and there's something I need to tell you." Bruce said, walking toward her plant._

 _"What's the matter? Did something happen?" She asked with worry._

 _"I've completely earned your trust. I love you with all my heart and soul, however...my heart belongs to another. I'm ashamed to betray you, but it's the truth." Bruce confessed._

 _Emily gasped while covering her mouth. "Who is this other woman they you've fallen for? I have the right to meet her and tell her that you belong to me." She added with slight anger._

 _"Her name is Catherine. I met her before you and we've gotten very close. I don't know which one I can be with, but this is something I must think for myself." Bruce replied before leaving the apartment._

 _Emily was furious. Her love. The one man beyond anyone she's met had another. There was definitely gonna be some talking done, however she had a different idea in mind to get to the bottom of this._

-Next Scene-

The set was then changed to a small house where Magenta was sitting down reading a book.

 _The door to Catherine's house was knocked and she placed her book down before getting up to answer it._

 _"Bruce. It's good to see you. Come in. Would like some tea?" She said, excited to see the man she's been dating._

 _"No thank you, Catherine. I just have something important to tell you." Bruce replied with a slight serious tone._

 _"I'm all ears sweetie." She replied as they both took a seat on the couch._

 _"My dearest Catherine. I've placed my heart toward yours for so long. We may seem like strangers, but destiny has brought us together. Let my heart be apart of yours, my lady." He said while placing a hand on hers._

 _Catherine blushed from this before looking away. "Why, Bruce. I'm touched that you feel this way about me. I've felt the same way. Ever since I've laid eyes on you." She added before turning back to him._

 _"My lady there is another matter I must express. There is a-" Bruce said before getting interrupted when a sudden knock came from the door._

 _Catherine got up to answer it and when she did Bruce was stunned to see Emily on the other side, hands on her hips and having a firm look. "Umm...can I help you with something, miss?" Catherine asked._

 _"Actually yes. Is your name Catherine?" Emily replied._

 _"Yes." Catherine replied nervously._

 _"Excellent. So you're the girl who was with my boyfriend the longest I believe?" Emily asked._

 _Catherine widen her eyes from that before turning to Bruce while allowing Emily to step inside before closing the door behind her. "Bruce. Care to explain what this woman is talking about?" She asked firmly._

 _"I am not a man of lies. I have fallen for the both of you and dated each of you in secret without the other knowing." Bruce confessed._

 _"Then answer me this, Bruce. Which one do you want more? Me or this nobody?" Emily asked while pointing at Catherine._

 _"Excuse me? You're the nobody." Catherine replied._

 _"No you are. I know more about him then you do." Emily retorted._

 _"I was with him longer. I know his likes, his dislikes, and his allergies." Catherine protested._

 _"Ha. He told me the same. Face it, I'm better then you." Emily claimed._

 _"No. I am. I'm cuter than you and he's even told me he loved me." Catherine replied, believing she'd won._

 _"We kissed and shared a night together." Emily pointed out._

 _"He loves me!" She added._

 _"He loves me!" Catherine replied._

 _"Girls!" Bruce yelled, making them turn to him._

 _"Stop this now! I can't stand seeing the both of you at each other's throats. You both aren't even acting human anymore!" He yelled out._

(When Jamie said that both Lightning and Magenta stood still, silent and speechless. He was waiting for them to say their next lines, but nothing came until he realized when he just said and they believed it was for real)

"Uh-oh." Prism said quietly.

"Is this apart of the play?" Steven asked.

 _"We're not really human? Is this not how it works?" Emily asked._

 _"No. I just wanted you two to stop fighting. I never wanted to hurt either of you and I wanted to tell the other about this, but I was caught in the fun we had together that I didn't want to ruin it for either of you. Instead of me dating one of you, how about I date both of you?" Bruce replied while approaching them slowly._

 _"You want both of us? Is that even allowed?" Catherine asked._

 _"I don't if it isn't and I don't care if it's against the law. I love the both of you! I want the both of you in my life! Please?" Bruce replied, speaking deeply from the heart.  
_

 _Both girls smiled tearfully from his words before they both hugged him, accepting his proposal._

After that the stage darkened and the curtain close, leaving the audience in awe before they began clapping from the incredible performance. Prism, Lapis, Steven, and Connie joined in too while smiles on their faces.

* * *

After the show Prism and the others joined Lightning, Magenta, and Jamie backstage.

"Guys, that was amazing." He called out.

"Thank you, brother. Were we really good?" Magenta replied.

"Of course. It was very convincing too." Connie said with a smile.

"Your comments are welcomed and thank you for enjoying the show." Jamie said with a bow.

"You know Jamie, me and my sister were talking and we've decided on something." Lightning said, turning to him with a grin.

"What's that?" He asked.

"We've decided to share you if it's okay." Magenta answered.

Jamie blushed hard from that while Prism and the others were shocked. "Umm...are you serious about that? I've never really had a girlfriend before, let alone two." He added.

To show him that they were serious, both girls went to Jamie's sides and kissed his cheeks deeply before parting. "We are." They added in unison.

Jamie's whole face went red before his eyes went back and he fainted. "Jamie? Is he alright?" Magenta asked while checking on him.

"He's okay. Give him five minutes and he'll be just fine." Prism assured.

Lightning and Magenta smiled from hearing that while Jamie smiled on the floor.

 **End of Chapter 46.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **See you again soon.**

"


	47. Lion 5: Secret Ending White Rabbit

**Hello everyone. Hope you all are enjoying yourselves.**

 **Please enjoy what's next.**

Chapter 47: Lion 5: Secret Ending/White Rabbit

It was early afternoon at the barn and Prism was taking care of the vegetables while Lapis was giving Jade some fresh air. He was sorting out the fields and picking out the prepared foods before shifting toward the soil lands and planting seeds in there with a dash of water to help them grow. "Okay! Had to push myself a bit, but at least we've got lunch and dinner." He thought to himself while wiping off the bit of sweat from his forehead before gathering the food and heading over to his family.

Jade was paying attention toward a single butterfly before it landed on her nose. She stared at it for a while before it flew away, leaving her confused until she noticed her dad coming up. "Lapis! Jade!" He called out. "Hey honey. How was it in the fields?" She replied while taking her eyes off of her daughter and getting up from the grass. She then approached him and they shared a quick kiss before she noticed his sweaty shirtless chest. "The usual. By at least this saves us a lot of time on food than getting it from the store." He replied while putting down the sack of vegetables and picking Jade up,

He then vibrate his lips and tickled her cheeks, making her laugh adorably as she wiggled a bit. Once he stopped Jade leaned in toward his cheek and kissed it the best she could, surprising him and Lapis before they smiled warmly. "Her first kiss. I'm such a lucky guy." He joked. "Nice try, but I think it'll be saved for someone else in the future." Lapis said with a short chuckle. "Well if anyone wants to be with our daughter they'll have to get our approval first." He replied before giving Jade to Lapis. "That's true, but that won't be for a long time." She stated before Prism went to go take a shower after spending ten quick minutes in the fields.

* * *

After a while, the trio stayed out at night while looking up at the stars. "They look so pretty tonight, huh?" Lapis asked. "Sure do. However there's something else that's more beautiful than the stars." Prism replied. "What's that?" She asked. "You two. The love of my life and my daughter." He answered warmly, making Lapis smile warmly too before they shared a kiss.

"There's something I want to ask you." She said. "Shoot." He replied. "Even though Jade was born a week ago and we're blessed to have her, what type of future do you think she'll have?" She wondered. "Not sure. I mean when I was found by Rose I didn't have any memories of my purpose nor what I was suppose to do. She gave me purpose and allowed me to express whatever I wanted to do. Even after I got my memories back and learned that my birth parents were Green and Blue Diamond, it didn't change how I still see life now. Jade can be whatever she sets her mind to, but we have to make sure it'll be on the right path. To be honest, I don't want her to end up like how we were. Being trapped in a mirror or forced to kill for a cause." He replied.

Lapis widened her eyes from that before responding, "I didn't think you'd bring that up again. But, yeah. She needs to stay in the light, but in time, we need to tell her about our experiences so that she doesn't find out too late and something bad could happen because of it." "We will. But when the time is right and we're both comfortable telling her." Prism assured with Lapis agreeing. Shortly after Jade yawned the couple giggled a bit before getting up to take her to bed, however before they could walk back to the barn a pink portal opened up and out came Steven and Lion.

"Bro!" He called out before getting off Lion and running up to him. "What's up, Steven?" He replied. "Look! I found this behind a tape related to Nora. It's for you." Steven said, giving his brother the tape. Nora. The last time Prism heard that name was when he told the others about his adventure through a alternate timeline where he had a little sister named Nora instead of a little brother named Steven. Taking the tape Prism looked at it before Lapis did. "Where did you find this?" He asked. "In the desert where we first found Lion. Near these large pink mechanical legs and inside a chamber filled with junk mom left behind." Steven explained.

The pink mechanical legs part made Prism widen his eyes, but he quickly shook it before deciding to look at the tape.

* * *

Inside the Barn, Prism and Lapis placed Jade in her bed as she quiet went to sleep before they and Steven went upstairs toward the TV while Lion began staring at the baby.

As Lapis and Steven took a seat Prism placed the tape inside before joining them. Once in the screen began admitting static before Rose herself appeared up close.

"Prism. If you're listening to this, then you must know that I'm already gone. I never wanted to leave you and the others behind, I swear I didn't. But you already know that Steven and I can't exist in the same place. Ever since the day I found you it changed me. Being your mother has been the best thing that I've ever done. You didn't have a clue on what to do and I gave you the opportunity to express yourself in many way. They were incredible and your abilities are getting stronger each day. To be honest you were definitely a handful, we had disagreements, small arguments, but we never stopped loving each other and I never gave up raising you. Don't be hard on yourself when I leave, okay? I love you so much. And try to be a better Gem. Things won't always go your way and you have to accept what life brings. Whatever the future holds my son, please make sure those you care about are protected and help them with everything you have. Goodbye, my child." She said before ending with a single tear down her right eye.

Once the tape was finished, Prism, Lapis, and Steven stood still for a moment while tears developed in their eyes. "Wow. I never knew she was so passionate. I can't believe she's the one responsible for starting the Rebellion. She's seems so gent and kind." Lapis said while wiping her eyes. "She was. I couldn't live with myself when she left. However I had help and moved on." Prism replied, wiping away his tears. "Thanks for bringing me this little brother." He added as he placed a arm around Steven, slightly hugging him.

Steven returned it before they all went back down and noticed Lion still staring at Jade as she was sleeping. He then turned around and noticed the others before walking over to Prism and snuggling up to his chest. He was a little confused at first, but he rubbed Lion's head as he purred. "Never seen him like this before." He said out loud. "He loves you. Just as much as he loves me." Steven claimed with a shrug. After Lion was finished he walked over to Jade's crib before circling around and laying down.

"Oh no. Lion, sorry but you can't sleep here tonight." Prism said as he approached him. Lion looked at him with one eye before turning over, making Prism sigh. "C'mon bro, one night with Lion wouldn't hurt. Besides, tomorrow maybe Jade and him can be friends." Steven suggested. "I don't think Jade is ready for that yet." Lapis replied. "Please let him stay for a while?" Steven begged, using his trademark. "Alright. Prism, any objections?" Lapis replied. "No. But if he's staying here then I'm taking you home, Steven." Prism said.

Steven was okay with that before going behind his brother and jumping onto his back before grappling onto it. "I'll be back, Lapis." He announced as they started walking out. "Come back safely." She replied, earning a nod.

Summoning out his crystalline boots, Prism accelerated at top speed. Steven chuckled a bit while enjoying the wind through his body. While Prism was running he looking up at the stars and smiled. "I forgive you, mom. Sorry that it took me this long." He thought to himself, apologizing to Rose.

 **End of first half.**

It was sunny day out in Beach City, so Prism and Lapis had thought to show Jade around thanks to a baby stroller. They walked through the sidewalks with Lapis wearing some sandles and a small hat to protect her eyes along with Jade wearing a light yellow dress, white sandles, and a small hat to protect her eyes as well. Near the boardwalk they noticed some police cars and wondered what was going on before slowly approaching the scene.

At the corner of a light post Prism and Lapis widened their eyes in shock when they noticed a dead posed male corpse wearing a paper rabbit mask. Before they could take a look further a hand was placed on Prism's shoulder, "Excuse me. This is a crime scene, all civilians are to stay back." A male voice said. Prism turned his head and was surprised to see Mr. Maheswaran, Connie's father. "Mr. Maheswaran?" He said. "Prism?" He replied before releasing his hand. "Hey, it's nice to see you again." He added kindly.

"You too. Oh, this is Lapis my girlfriend. And in the stroller is our daughter, Jade." Prism said, introducing the others. "My wife told me about that. Aww, she's so cute and adorable." Mr. Maheswaran replied before crouching to look at the baby. "Who's this Prism?" Lapis asked. "This is Connie's father. We've got some history together." Prism replied. Lapis was a little confused before Mr. Maheswaran rose up. "Yeah I know this trouble maker anyday. Back then he got himself into trouble a lot and I had to arrest him five times." He added.

"You got arrested five times?" Lapis said with shock and surprise.

"Yeah. Back then I was a graffiti artist and I was just expressing how I felt the world should be visualized." Prism replied while rubbing the back of his head a bit.

"His art was impressive, but he was also vandalizing public areas." Mr Maheswaran pointed out.

"C'mon It's not like I drew creepy or seductive things. All I made were stars, colored flowers, hearts, and peace signs. Also I didn't know it was against the rules, plus I liked messing with you about them." Prism declared with a grin.

"It wasn't fun doing the same thing over and over again. I just hope your girl doesn't follow in your footsteps in the future." Mr. Maheswaran said while crossing his arms.

"Okay. Let's not do this in front of the baby firstly, secondly, what's going on over there?" Lapis replied.

"We've been getting a string of murders around Beach City for a while. The police and the forensic team haven't found any evidence and abandoned this case. I found that body ten minutes ago and all that they're doing is bagging the body, cleaning up the scene, and move on to something else. However, I've decided to take on this case myself and bring the criminal to justice!" Mr Maheswaran answered.

"No offense Mr. Maheswaran, but you're a security guard, not a detective." Prism pointed out.

"I know, but this has gone on for a week and I can't stand it anymore. Plus you're right, I'm not a detective or a cop, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to solve this mystery." Mr. Maheswaran stated with pride.

"Then allow me to help." Prism asked.

"What?!" Lapis and Mr. Maheswaran said with shock.

"Hey, we've made amends during that family dinner. Also I thought you could use some help since I've got some detective skills that you might need, plus I don't want to see you get into mega danger, so I guess that would make us partners." Prism replied with a shrug at the end.

"You sure? I get that you have powers but I'm not sure if-" Mr. Maheswaran said before getting interrupted.

"I'll only use them when it's necessary." Prism clarified.

Mr. Maheswaran thought about this for a moment before ultimately agreeing as they shook hands to start their partnership. "Prism, are you okay with this?" Lapis asked. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be alright. Sorry that our day had to be cut short though." Prism replied. "Okay. Be careful." She said with a worried tone.

He kissed her on the lips to assure her that it'll be fine before looking at Jade and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards Lapis and Jade decided to continue strolling through the opposite direction while Prism and Mr. Maheswaran walked together toward a different direction.

* * *

Twenty minutes later both Mr. Maheswaran and Prism were in a police car driving through the streets through different sections of the city. "So... Any leads? Any angles?" Prism asked. "This killer is going after cops. The killings happen during their lunch hours and when they've left for the day. Other than that, nothing." Mr. Maheswaran replied before stopping at a red light.

"Is there anyone that has a grudge or vendetta against the police, or did something happen that may have a link to this?" Prism asked. "There was this one incident ten years ago. A squad had to put down this couple in front of their daughter and they were gunned down in front of her by accident. After that the girl was sent to a orphanage and that was it." Mr. Maheswaran answered.

Prism widened his eyes from that before they started moving when the light turned green. "Wow, that's dark. What was the girl's name?" He asked. "They didn't tell me. Only that it was cop business and that I was just a security guard." Mr. Maheswaran answered. "Oh. Okay, well do you know what orphanage she went to? Maybe she's still there and we can speak to her." Prism asked.

"I do actually. Let's go." Mr Maheswaran replied before speeding up a bit.

* * *

After a long drive, both Prism and Mr. Maheswaran arrived at Longroad Orphanage. After they parked and got out they went toward the door and knocked until it was answered. The one who answered it was a middle aged woman with short brunette hair, had on a casual white shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. "Hello?" She asked with a soft voice. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Officer Maheswaran and this is my partner, Prism. We're going into a investigation about a string of murders and was wondering if you have a girl who was brought here ten years ago?" Mr. Maheswaran replied while remaining calm and cool.

"Why do you need to know, officer?" She questioned.

"We just need to talk to her." He replied.

Agreeing with a nod, the woman moved toward the side and allowed them to come in.

The woman's name was Amanda Chapeau. She'd been running the orphanage for twenty years and was always kept busy by the children and teens that needed shelter. Officer Maheswaran and Prism followed her upstairs where she guided them to a room near the end of the hallway. After knocking on it a few times the door slowly opened and out came slight tall teenage girl with light tanned skin, black hair in a ponytail, a white buttoned shirt, black skirt, white long socks, and black dressed shoes.

"Is something wrong, Miss Chapeau?" The girl asked in wonder and worry while looking at the two unknown men.

"No, Alice. These gentlemen are with the police and would like to ask you a few questions if you're comfortable with it." Amanda replied.

"Okay..." The girl named Alice agreed while looking at them and allowing them into her room.

Once inside both Officer Maheswaran and Prism noticed a collection of stuffed rabbits next to the window, a bookshelf, a long bed in white sheets, a small TV in the corner, and a radio next to her bedside. "I see you like rabbits, Alice." Officer Maheswaran said as he also noticed pictures of rabbits on her wall. "It's my lucky animal. And I love to think about them here and there." She replied while taking a seat on her bed. "Alice, would you care to take a look at these?" Prism said before handing Alice a yellow file holder.

She took it before opening up and looking at pictures of two policemen and a policewoman, their families, and more importantly their dead corpses which shocked and frightened her. "The first victim is Raphael Salt. He was apart of the squad that had your parents gunned down. His body was found at Cheshire's Doll Shop Monday morning, posed and wearing a paper rabbit mask over his face." Prism said first. "Next victim is Miguel Zocara. Also apart of the squad. He was found dead near the post office Wednesday with the same murder pattern." Officer Maheswaran added secondly. "Lastly is Rachel Young. The second to last victim and was apart of the squad too. Her corpse was located at the back of the library Thursday afternoon. Same pattern." Prism concluded.

"What does all of this have to do with me?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where were you on those days?" Officer Maheswaran asked. "I was at the doll shop getting a gift for Ms. Chapeau's birthday Monday. Sending a letter to my best friend outside the country on Wednesday. And spending sometime at the library on Thursday." Alice replied honestly. "Were you aware of those deaths on those days?" Prism asked with a raised eyebrow. "No. I don't know anything about this." Alice replied.

"Okay, then explain to us the day your parents were gunned down in front of you. There's one more victim and we need to know what happened from your point of view." Officer Maheswaran asked. "I don't like talking about it." Alice replied with a slight choked voice while looking away. "We need to know. We couldn't prevent these deaths, but we can still save the last victim. Please?" Prism said while slightly approaching her.

Alice started tearing up before crying into her hands. Miss Chapeau comforted her while Prism and Officer Maheswaran felt like they've asked too much of her. "I think your time here is finished. Please leave." Miss Chapeau asked kindly but firmly. Both men agreed as they didn't want to make things worse, so they began walking back downstairs and out of the orphanage.

* * *

As they got back into the car and drove away they approached a stoplight before slowing the car down. "Do you think it was her? It looked completely obvious judging by what she likes." Prism asked. "I don't know. She doesn't look like the kind of person who could willingly kill. Plus she seemed very fragile to talk about the incident." Officer Maheswaran repiled. "It could be an act though." Prism pointed out. "She had tears falling from her face and was deeply upset. We both saw it and it didn't look like she was faking." Officer Maheswaran clarified. "All the world's a stage, Mr. Maheswaran. I've seen people put up good acts like that. But you're right, it did look like she was serious. Right now we should stake out the last victim and catch the suspect in action." Prism replied.

"Right. Haley Forest. She should be at the station right now. The only evidence we've collected is the incident, a victim, and the theme is rabbits. I feel like this is gonna be a long night ahead of us." Mr. Maheswaran stated, "If it means we get to save lives, then let's get to it." Prism replied before the light changed and they drove off.

* * *

As the sun went down and the moon rose, Officer Maheswaran and Prism parked near the police station just as Officer Forest walked out. They watched her get into car and drove away before following her after gaining some distance.

The first place she stopped at was a flower shop. Quietly approaching her vehicle, Officer Maheswaran cut off the engine and both him and Prism waited to see what would happen next.

"So... how's Connie?" Prism asked, starting up a conversation.

"She's doing well. How's Jade been so far?"

"Okay. She's happy, laughing, and enjoying herself. But I know things are gonna get pretty rough when she gets older."

"It will. We you have a child you have no idea what the future holds for them. Your dad should probably talk to you about this, but make sure Jade has a better life, okay?"

"Noted. Also I know I've said this at the dinner, but I'm sorry for all those vandalized areas. I was going through a phase and I just wanted to express myself to the world."

"Apology accepted. We all go through something like that, just make sure to be more thorough with your decisions next. And I will admit, your art was pretty inspiring."

"Thanks."

Prism and Officer Maheswaran smiled at each other before turning back to the flower shop and hearing a scream. On cue they both got out and quickly went inside.

When they got in they noticed the shopkeeper in fear and a mysterious person wearing a paper rabbit mask, a black hoodie, plastic gloves, jeans, and boots while holding a knife and wearing a backpack. He or she was also cornering Haley by having the knife near her throat.

"Freeze! You have a right to remain silent!" Officer Maheswaran announced while holding up a taser and a beat stick.

The suspect released him or herself from Officer Forest and began running out into the back. "Prism watch the victims. I'll go after the suspect." Officer Maheswaran ordered while running toward the back.

"Are you two okay?" Prism asked around.

"Yes. I believe so." The male cashier replied.

"Officer Forest. Call for backup. I'm going after Officer Maheswaran." Prism asked before running off at normal speed.

* * *

Out at the streets Prism caught Officer Maheswaran and ran after him as he was chasing after the suspect. They ran into a alleyway and got blocked by trash cans the suspect threw down. They jumped over them and continued on chasing him or her until they noticed that the suspect was going into Funland by climbing onto the fence and quickly going over it before finding a place to hide. "Take my hand." Prism asked. "Why?" Officer Maheswaran questioned. "Just do it!" Prism yelled as they kept running.

Taking his hand, Prism vibrated both of them through the fence before speeding off into the middle of the amusement park. They separated and Officer Maheswaran attempted to pull himself together from the fast experience. As he did both him and Prism stuck together while walking through the dark theme park.

"Where could he be?"

"Don't know. Keep an eye out while I use my flashlight."

As they walked around they kept a sharp eye on anything that looked suspicious. Suddenly the amusement park light turned on before the suspect had revealed himself to them. "Finally. We don't know who you are or why you're doing this, but this ends tonight. Turn yourself in and this'll all be over." Officer Maheswaran ordered.

The suspect didn't speak. "This is your final warning. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He added while slowly approaching him.

Suddenly the suspect pulled out a gun and pointed it at him before firing a bullet. Within a blink of a eye, Prism slowed down time and quickly caught the bullet, surprising both Officer Maheswaran and the suspect.

"Okay, buddy. This has really crossed the line. It's time we do this my way." Prism declared before using his speed to circle around the suspect, cutting off their oxygen supply before using a leg sweep to trip him toward the ground.

"Whoa. That was some fast work, Prism." Officer Maheswaran congratulated.

"Thanks. Now let's who's really responsible." Prism replied before removing the mask, and the identity shocked both of them.

"Amanda Chapeau!?" They both said loudly.

"Yeah, it was me." She replied while sitting up.

"But why? You seemed like a nice person. Why would you take the lives of those cops?" Prism asked.

"For Alice. I was her neighbor before coming her caretaker. Her parents always got into fights and would get drunk to calm themselves, but it would get worse. I called the police after one of their fights got too violent. However... I didn't expect them to kill Mr. and Mrs. Blanco in front of their daughter. She was traumatized for months and I presumed custody over her. I then built a orphanage to assure that I would be willing to care for many lost children of the world and spent years planning revenge on those who would dare do such a thing to a innocent child. Learned their names, what they do in their spare times, and carefully watched their everyday lives. I would've finally been able to allow my Alice to have peace if it wasn't for you meddling officers." Amanda replied with a confession.

"Okay, that is beyond creepy. Secondly, that's not a good picture to inspire your kids, and lastly you are definitely messed up in the head, ma'am." Prism pointed out.

"I agree. And furthermore, you're under arrest for those murders as well." Officer Maheswaran added while helping her up and cuffing her with handcuffs.

* * *

A while later the police arrived and took care of Amanda Chapeau.

"Thanks for helping us with this. We closed this case off, but it's good to see people stepping up to help those in need." Officer Forest said to Officer Maheswaran and Prism.

"You're welcome. What about the children at the orphanage?" Officer Maheswaran questioned.

"We'll find a better figure to take care of them. Also, Dough Maheswaran, if this job of your isn't best your you, you could always join the force officially?" Officer Forest suggested.

"Really?" He replied with wide eyes.

"Yes." She insisted.

He then looked at Prism who smiled at him with a nod before he and Officer Forest shook hands, agreeing to come on the force. "See you Monday." She added before walking off and getting into her car to take Amanda away.

"A real cop, huh? I think you'll do a great job." Prism assured.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help. And is it alright if I can call you whenever their a case too difficult for me to handle alone?" Maheswaran asked.

"Of course, Officer Maheswaran." Prism replied before they shook hands.

"Thanks, but now that we're partners. Call me Dough."

Shortly after, Dough took Prism back to the barn, however unknown to them, two shadowy figures were watching from afar.

"Is that really him?" A deep voice asked.

"Bet your rattlesnakes it is. This is gonna be one interesting experience." Other voice said with a australian accent.

 **End of second half.**

 **End of Chapter 47.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. Also if any of these names are real then I apologize for using them without permission, they're suppose to be made up.**

 **Also who are those figures at the end? Find out soon because I've got some brainstorming to do for a while.**

 **See you all soon. :)**


	48. Chapter 48: The Good Lars

**Hello my fellow friends and companions. I am so so sorry for keeping you all waiting this long. I had another project to do and had to retain all of my focus onto it, but now I'm taking a break from it to come back here and finish this without too much procrastination.**

 **There will be surprises in the future here, but only in due time. Also I've already established what's gonna happen in the end if you all are wondering and no, I won't be giving out any hints or clues on what it is. Sorry, but no spoilers.**

 **I hope you all are doing okay and that the new year so far is going well. Now, enough rambling.**

Chapter 48: The Good Lars/Power of the Wild

Today was another peaceful in Beach City, but something new was about to be released.

"Okay. I've made sure the strap isn't too tight and the passenger is locked in. What do ya think?" Bismuth asked Lapis. "It's a little tight, but I'll manage. Thanks again, Bismuth." She replied. "It's a pleasure doing "Bismuth" with you. Besides, I'm sure Jade is gonna be so thrilled for what she's in for." Bismuth said before looking at Jade and softly rubbing her head while smiling at her. "Oh, I'm sure she will. Ready Prism?" Lapis replied before turning her head to him.

"Yeah. I'm just a little worried about this. You sure she's perfectly secured?" He asked. "Positive. The mechanism won't unlock unless some has the key, which you have. Don't worry and go off." Bismuth replied as Prism looked at the key before placing in inside his Gem. Afterwards both him and Lapis intertwined their hands before Lapis sprouted her water wings and took flight, high into the air with Bismuth watching from below.

* * *

Within the air the trio soared into the air and went at a steady pace so it wouldn't affect Jade too much for her first time being in the air. They've been planning this for weeks and Bismuth did the honors to make a baby carrier for them so Lapis wouldn't have tired arms from carrying her daughter all day. Jade laughed adorably while the wind passed through her and Lapis was so happy to see it while feeling glad to fly again.

"She really likes it." Prism commented. "Yeah. It's been a while for me and I've missed this feeling so much." Lapis replied while looking at him. "I know. I'm glad you're able to fly again, Lapis. If I were to stop running and using my speed for months then I would feel the same way when using it again." Prism said. Lapis then went a little faster and ascended high before diving down. All this was going on while Jade just smiled and felt happy to feel the wind around her and being with her parents.

As they continued free falling, Lapis opened her wings and soared gently through the ocean before heading toward town. "How was that, Jade?" She asked while looking at her to see her laughing and clapping her hands from the excitement. Once they were close to the shore they descended to the ground and Lapis retracted her wings. "That felt really good. What did you think of it?" Lapis asked Prism. "It was pretty awesome if I'm being honest. The free falling was a perfect way to experience the atmosphere and the air, plus I couldn't stopping looking at her to see how she reacted." He replied before taking his goggles off and placing them on his forehead while looking at his daughter.

"Wanna take a little walk?" He asked before receiving a nod from her as they got started.

* * *

Out on the streets the trio walked into Beach City and wondered if anything was going on. Up ahead Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck were hanging out until they noticed them and called them out before approaching them. "Hey, Prism. How's it going?" Jenny asked first. "Pretty well. Just got back from a special flight with these guys." He replied while pointing at Lapis and Jade. "Aww. She's so cute. Is this your daughter?" She asked while going up to Lapis and crouching to look at Jade. "Yeah. Her name is Jade." Lapis replied. Jenny said hello to Jade and she giggled at her before touching her face with her little hands, making Jenny smile and giggle from this.

"Congratulations again, dude. Can't believe you're a dad." Sour Cream said. "Same. But we're glad to have her. She's pretty smart and is learning everyday about life, living, and doing barrel rolls on the grass." Prism replied with a grin. "I'm sure she'll grow up to be an amazing kid. Oh yeah, we're having a potluck tonight. You guys should totally come." Buck offered. "What's a potluck?" Prism asked with Lapis wondering the same thing. "It's a little get together party where guest bring dishes." Buck explained.

"Oh. Okay, sure. And we'll make sure to bring something." Prism agreed along with Lapis as they didn't have anything else to do. "Awesome. And this'll be Jade's first potluck too. We'll make sure it'll be one she'll never forget. And I invited Steven and the doughnut crew too. See you there." Buck replied with a smile before he and the rest of the cool kids left to finish up their preparations for tonight.

* * *

At the beach house, Prism started pacing back and forth to think about what dish he and Lapis should bring to the potluck. Pearl was around and held Jade while looking at her as she grabbed her pointed nose, which made both of them giggle a bit. "What should we make?" He asked around. "How about a Pineapple Upside-down Cake?" Lapis suggested. "Nah, not this time. I kinda want to do a main dish." Prism declined. "How about tacos? Everyone like tacos." He asked. "I think you both need something more dinner like instead." Pearl replied as she held Jade high up before tickling her stomach with her mouth.

"Yeah. Oh, wait a minute. I know the perfect dish we can bring." Prism said before pulling out a cook book from his Gem and placing it on the counter as Lapis and Pearl approached with him. "When I was helping my dad take care of Steven I bought this book to create some interesting cuisines to try for dinner. Here's something Steven and I really enjoyed." Prism said to them while opening the book pointing toward a specific picture.

"Broccoli Cheese Casserole?" Lapis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me, it's pretty good. Wanna give it a try?" Prism replied. "It does look pretty good. Never tried it before, but doesn't hurt to try now." Lapis agreed. "Sweet. Let's get started." Prism said before turning around to open the fridge. "...After I do some shopping first." He added with a sheepish as the ingredients he needed wasn't in there.

(Montage Music: Cafe music of your choosing)

After getting the ingredients Prism and Lapis placed on some aprons to get started. Pearl offered to help too while placing Jade in a baby chair with a video showing shapes and colors from her phone. Prism got out a pan while Lapis handled dowsing the broccoli with water and Pearl took care of prepping up the white rice. The rice was well in place in the and broccoli was very well washed before being placed on top of it.

Next was a little bit of seasoning to add some flavor, sharp cheddar cheese, and a little bit of mixed vegetables such as carrots and cabbages. Once that was settled the large pan was placed into the oven for about 10-20 minutes. As soon as the time went off Prism placed on some oven mitts before opening the door and taking out the now finished Broccoli Casserole.

(Music finished)

After letting it cool off there was only one thing left to do: taste it. "Alright. Mom, thanks for helping us. For that, how about you try some first?" Prism asked. "Prism you know I don't eat. It does look delicious, but you know how I am about food." Pearl politely declined. "Please, mom? I know you don't like to do it, but just this once. I'm not forcing you, so if you say no then I understand." Prism lightly begged.

Pearl looked at the casserole before looking back at her son. She gave out a unsure look before deciding to suck up her pride and do it through her own free will. Taking a spoon, Pearl smelled the dish before opening her mouth and placing it inside. She chewed through it before her eyes made star shapes and she moaned in pleasure before swallowing. "Wow. This is delicious." She added. Prism and Lapis took out some spoons and ate some too before moaning in how great it tasted.

Jade was grunting in her chair while raising her arms out as she wanted some too, but Prism told her she couldn't because she's not old enough yet. Jade made a pouty face before she started crying, "Prism!" Lapis scolded. "She can't eat solid foods yet. She's doesn't have any teeth." He pointed out. "Then give her something else." Lapis suggested while Pearl went over to calm her down as much as she could.

He went into the fridge and found some mushed up carrots before opening the container and used a spoon to scoop up some before delivering it to his daughter. She looked at it for a moment before opening her mouth and accepting it. Though it wasn't what she wanted, she was at least happy to have some early dinner.

* * *

A while later the trio went to Sour Cream's place where the potluck was being held and met up with Steven and Sadie. "Hey little bro." Prism greeted. "Hey, Prism. Brought something for the potluck I see?" Steven replied with a grin. "Yep. Heard you guys were coming too." Prism said.

"Is that your baby?" Sadie asked.

"She is. Her name is Jade." Lapis replied while softly petting her.

"Aww. She's so beautiful. And her cheeks are so soft." Sadie said as she felt them, making Jade smile and giggle. "I didn't know you had a daughter. Congratulations." She added while looking at Prism with a smile.

"Thanks. Is Lars coming too?" Prism replied.

"He is. He's just making sure his "special" dish is looking great. C'mon let's go inside." Steven said before they all went in.

Inside Sour Cream was checking on some beats from his laptop, Jenny was messing with a Keytar, and Buck was chillin. "Hey guys. Oh look, it's doughnut girl." Jenny said.

"Welcome to our little potluck. Did you guys bring anything?" Buck asked in a cool tone.

"Me and Lapis made this Broccoli Casserole." Prism replied as he placed it down onto the table.

"Hi, I'm Sadie. I didn't bring anything. Except for these paper plates." Sadie said.

"Did you say paper plates?" Sour Cream asked before receiving a nod from her. He then cheered as he didn't have to do the dishes tonight, showing how cool paper plates were.

"Hey Lapis, come sit on the couch with me." Jenny invited as Lapis walked over to her. Sour Cream gave Sadie the opportunity to sit in the beanbag, which she obviously was able to fit into.

"I wonder what's keeping Lars?" Steven said to himself.

"Is he nervous about the potluck?" Prism asked.

"Yeah. He told me that the reason he's nervous is because he said cooking is lame and that showing up with Sadie would make the others think they were more then friends. I helped him out a bit and he'd said he'd come, but I'm just worried if he'll have the courage to face what he really wants." Steven explained with a worried expression.

Prism looked at his brother's face before looking back at the others and thought of something, "Guys, I'm gonna go check on Lars. Be back in moment." He announced to everyone before turning around toward the door. "Wait, Prism. Let me go look for him." Steven offered. "Thanks little brother, but how about I give Lars some of my wisdom at the moment. Why don't you go and see Jade? I bet she'll be even happier to play with her uncle." Prism kindly declined.

Steven thought about it before allowing him to leave while he walked over to Jade as she smiled at him, which caused him to return it instantly.

* * *

The first place Prism went to so he could find Lars was his house. When he went to the door he knocked a few times before it opened and he saw Lars looking slightly depressed. "Oh, it's you." He added before allowing Prism inside.

"Hey. The others are at Sour Cream's for the potluck and we're all waiting for you to be there too, especially Steven." Prism elaborated.

"I change my mind. I'm not going." Lars replied while looking away from Prism.

"Why not? I thought you were looking forward to this?" Prism asked.

"I was and Steven did help me build up some confidence, but I can't go through with this. I don't know how they're gonna react to my sweet roll or me making a decent conversation with them without being nervous and saying stupid phrases like "bingo bongo" and all that. Maybe it's for the best if I don't show up." Lars replied while looking down.

Prism took a moment to look at him in his current state before thinking for a moment and replying, "Dude, they're gonna like you. Remember the time you helped my brother get them out of moss? Or the time you faked a back injury and hung out with them? They think you're cool. Also cooking is not lame. I cook. I've been doing it for fourteen years and it took me a while to learn how to make a dish without speeding through it. I'm not Steven, so I'm not forcing you to open up about your feelings and all, I'm just saying that you need to give this a chance, Lars. Because in life, you'll never know something unless you go out and get it. You and I aren't close, but I can tell you want to have more friends and you can be cool at times. Right now, tell me what are you gonna do? Stay here and keep on thinking about what might happen, or come with me and find out for yourself?"

Lars began to think about that after sinking it in. He looked at Prism who was crossing his arms and looking at him with narrow eyes. He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling and going over to pick up his sweet roll. "Let's go." He said with a small grin. Prism smirked from that before they both left the house to go back to the potluck.

* * *

When they arrived they noticed Sadie singing a song before walking in. "Lars, you made it. And you brought your sweet roll." Steven said with excitement.

"H-hey, guys. I...uh...brought this to the potluck. Made it myself." Lars said nervously while placing the sweet roll onto the table next to most of the eaten casserole.

"You cook, Lars?" Sour Cream asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lars nodded quickly before the cool kids took out some forks and dung into his roll. After a moment they moaned in enjoyment before eating more of it. "Wow, Lars. This is delicious." Jenny commented. "Greatest sweet roll ever tasted." Buck added. "Totally. A whole woe of flavor just exploded in my mouth. You've gotta make another one when we have a potluck next time." Sour Cream concluded.

Hearing them say these things to him made Lars stunned for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. His achievement had been succeed and he felt proud of it. He also noticed Lapis and Jade enjoying some sweet roll too. "Prism, is that your baby sister?" He asked. "No, that's my daughter." Prism replied. "Really? Wow, she's so small." Lars said as he went over to Lapis before staring at Jade. He crouched to look at her face and did smile from the sight of seeing a baby.

When Jade looked at him she brought out her small tongue and made motorboat noises to him, which he giggled to.

A while later as the party was starting to be over, Prism and Lars were outside with sodas in hand while looking at the stars and the moon. "Your sweet roll was pretty good, man." Prism said while taking a sip of his drink. "Your casserole was pretty good too. And...uh, thanks for giving me one more push to come here." Lars replied while taking a sip too.

"Told ya so. Plus now that you're good at making friends, all that's left is getting a girlfriend." Prism said with a smirk.

Lars spat out his drink before looking at Prism with a shocked expression. "Oh no. That I'm doing by myself. I can handle it." He added while trying to play it cool.

"Alright. Whatever you want. Just saying." Prism replied while putting his hands up.

* * *

As the party started to end, Lars started to head home while feeling happy to be cool with the Cool Kids. Just as he saw his house a sudden burst of wind passed in, knocking him toward the ground. "Ugh! What the hell?" He wondered while placing a hand on his head while looking around. Flashes of lighting surged through the street lights, making them flicker at a rapid rate before a mysterious figure suddenly appeared in front of him while the lights returned to normal.

"G'day, mate. Nice night we havin' ain't it?" It asked with a feminine australian accent.

Lars immediately got up in fear before back up and suddenly hitting something behind him. "Oh, don't be afraid. We ain't gonna hurt ya. Well...I won't, but I wouldn't say much about my partner behind ya." It said as Lars looked up and saw the other figure's face before it grabbed him.

 **End of Chapter 48.**

 **Again, I apologize for keeping you all waiting.**

 **I'm already caught up with the latest Steven universe episodes and was deeply surprised to finally have a glimpse at Pink Diamond.**

 **Sadly we have to wait again for more, but now the only reveal left is White and I'm prepared and curious on how she'll be portrayed.**

 **Now that I'm back, I'm gonna continue on until this gets done.**


	49. Impulsive Behavior Kindred Spirits

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 49: Impulsive Behavior/Kindred Spirits

"That was a pretty interesting potluck." Lapis said as she placed Jade into her crib.

"Uh-huh. I'm glad you liked it. And nearly everyone went gaga over Jade." Prism replied as he took off his jacket to hang it somewhere.

"Especially Jenny." She pointed out with a giggle. "I wonder if Jade will be a baby forever?" She added while looking at her.

"Not really. Babies grow over time when they get older, but since Jade isn't human I can't really determine when she'll be able to grow." He replied before hopping into bed.

"Whatever happens she'll be alright." She said before kissing Jade on the cheek and joining Prism before they went off to sleep.

The others were sleeping from having a movie marathon as shown with Peridot passed out on the floor, Lightning and Magenta on both sides of the couch curled up, and Bismuth in the center with her arms out and head back while snoring slightly.

The only person who wasn't asleep was Jade. She just stared at the client with a blank expression before closing her eyes to do some thinking. " _Mom. Dad. Everyone. They all love me as a baby, but to be honest, I don't want to be a baby anymore. I want to move around more. I want to talk to them. I...I just wanna run."_ Her inner voice said before she started to glow slightly.

* * *

The next morning was the sun was rising from the horizon, Prism squinted his eyes from the rays before opening them and lifting himself up. He yawned and stretched out his arms before turning his head to the right and was stunned from seeing something completely unexpected. "Lapis. Lapis, wake up!" He said as he shook her. She moaned a bit before opening her eyes and sitting up, "What is is Pris-" Her sight was then turned to what her boyfriend was looking at.

Peridot, Lightning, Magenta, Bismuth, and Pumpkin noticed this was well before everybody circled around the center of the barn. There was a bright and glowing being float up toward the ceiling, shining it's light everywhere. "What is that?" Bismuth asked around. "I...I don't know." Prism replied with a stunned voice. The light then started to die down before the being went toward the ground. It's light then completely vanished, revealing a whole new person. It looked like a teenage girl who was slightly taller then Steven and Peridot.

She had short light green hair with long bangs that settled on both sides of her head, her skin was cyan, her eyes were nature green, her Gem was located on her forehead, and her attire was pretty interesting. She wore a light blue shirt, a white jacket over it, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Nobody knew who she was nor what to do at the moment before Pumpkin walked up to her and smelled her leg as she looked at him. She then barked happily before the girl picked him up and got licked, "*giggling* Good morning, Pumpkin." She said with a cute and calm voice. She then placed Pumpkin down and looked at both Prism and Lapis before growing a smile. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad." She greeted kindly. Both of them were speechless from hearing her say that before piecing it together and widening their eyes. "Jade?!" They asked in unison.

"Duh. Who else could I be?" She replied with a smirk before she quickly embraced her dad. "Oh, yeah. I've waited too long to do this. Glad I can finally do it, huh?" She added before quickly hugging Lapis. "I love you too, mom."

She then rushed over to the others and picked up Peridot and hugging her as if she was a baby. "I guess you, uncle Steven, and Aunt Amethyst are back to being the only ones who are short, aunt Peridot." She added before putting her down and rushing over to Lightning and Magenta, "Love you guys, too. We've gotta hang out as soon as possible." She added as she hugged them too. Finally she rushed over to Bismuth and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly, "Nice to see you too, Bismuth."

After all the hugs were done, Jade stepped back a few feet from everyone while placing her hands behind her and giving out a cute smile. "Okay, I am totally confused. How can you be Jade? You were just a baby." Bismuth asked. "I was. But now, I'm all grown up. Which reminds me, I've got some more family to see. Gotta jet." Jade replied before taking off at super speed while leaving behind a light green energy vapor trail.

"She heading to the beach house, isn't she?" Lightning asked around. "Yep. I'll be right back." Prism replied before taking off after her.

* * *

At the beach house Steven was watching the latest episode of Crying Breakfast Friends while the Gems were on the couch doing natural things as Pearl was reading a newspaper, Amethyst was napping, and Garnet was relaxing. Sudden a burst of wind crashed through the door before Jade stopped at the center of the center of the house, surprising everyone.

"Who the hell are you?" Amethyst asked as she, Pearl, and Garnet quickly got up and summoned their weapons. Jade looked at them before turning to Steven uptop who looked at her with wonder. She then ran up to him before picking him up and hugging him tightly, "Nice to see you again, uncle Steven." She added. "Uncle Steven?" He questioned as she placed him down before he got a better look at her face. A few seconds later he gasped, "Jade?!" "The one and only, baby." She replied while placing her hands high in the air.

Afterwards she went downstairs and hugged Pearl, stunning her. "Hi grandma. Love you too." Once she was finished she turned to Amethyst and got on one knee before hugging her. "Good to see you too, aunt Amethyst." She then turned to Garnet and hugged her tightly too. "Love you too, Garnet. And Ruby and Sapphire." She then was about to leave before Garnet grabbed her head and held her up high, preventing her from running away. She started fidgeting around a bit before eventually stopping and crossing her arms while puffing out her cheeks.

Prism then arrived while noticing the busted door and seeing Garnet holding up his daughter by the head. "Prism, what happened? How did Jade turn from a baby into a teenager?" Pearl asked with complete confusion. "I'm just as confused as all of you are. This happened this morning and I really don't have a clue what the hell is going on." He replied while approaching them.

"Garnet, can you please put me down now? You're kinda crushing my skull." Jade asked. Garnet placed her down as Jade fixed her hair. "So, this is the new you huh, Jade?" Amethyst asked as she walked up to her. "Totally. I've never felt so alive to run and feel sweet freedom. More importantly, I'm just so happy to finally be able to speak with all of you." She replied with a smile. "My little granddaughter is all grown up. Look how big you've gotten. Just yesterday I held you in my arms." Pearl said tearfully before hugging her.

"Uh, grandma. That _was_ yesterday. And I'm guessing you all want a lot of questions to be answered." Jade replied as she returned Pearl's hug before they separated. "Kinda. I mean, this is a lot to take in, Jade. You running off that fast was crazy and incredible at the same time, but I don't even know what to ask you." Prism said while placing his hands on his hips. "How about a race then? Between me and you?" She suggested.

"A race?" Prism asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, dad. I wanna run with you. I was getting tired of being a baby and wanting to release all of this built up energy. That's why I slept a lot because I've been waiting for the right moment to change and run. Please have a race with me." Jade replied while intertwining her hands and giving him puppy dog eyes.

Prism thought about it for a few seconds before smirk. "Deal. However If I win, you have to explain how you were able to change your form like that." "Deal. I'll tell you either way, plus I want to go see grandpa and Connie too." She replied.

"Prism, you sure this is a good idea?" Pearl asked.

"I've got this, mom. And I'll make sure we don't cause a lot of trouble along the way." Prism replied before he and Jade went outside with the others following.

* * *

On the beach, both Prism and Jade stretched out their arms and legs to make sure they wouldn't pull any muscles before crouching down and getting ready for their race. Lighting teleported the others toward the sight before they went over to the Crystal Gems to see what was happening.

"Ready to eat my dust?" Jade asked.

"Please. We'll see who eats what." Prism replied with a smirk.

Milliseconds later, both of them took off with a burst, making large amounts of sand cover the others. "Well. This is fantastic." Peridot said sarcastically.

Both Prism and Jade dashed through the sand before heading into the streets, passing through cars and people while being careful to not bump into them. The extreme winds passing through them, the adrenaline, the rush, it felt so good for the both of them. Jade took the lead, leaving Prism behind, but he caught up to her and went a little faster. They raced through the entire town before heading off through the ocean. Running on water was never a issue for Prism, but now he's seeing his daughter doing the exact same thing. He placed on his goggles while smiling at her as she returned it before they kicked it up a notch.

They traveled toward a large grassy mountain area while running the large mountain itself. As they reached the top they were now officially airborne, allowing the both of them to see landscape from a different view angle. "Wow. Dad, this is so incredible." Jade said with awe from what she was seeing. "Yeah. I said the same thing the first time I used my speed." Prism replied. Just then the both of them realized something. They were both in the air and it was a long way down. "Oh, crap!" Prism yelled as he and Jade started falling. "Dad, hold on. I've got this." Jade assure before she went toward him and held onto him from the back.

"What are you gonna do, Jade?" He asked. "Watch this." She replied before closing her eyes as her Gem began to glow. Shortly after, two average size wings made up of water appeared on her back before her and her father started to glide through the air. "Jade! You can fly too?!" Prism asked with shock and amazement. "Duh. I was born from you and mom, dad. You really shouldn't be too surprised from this." Jade replied with a grin. "I know. But it's just-" Prism replied before getting interrupted, "Yeah, a lot to take it. C'mon, let's finish up our race and go back home." Jade said as they reached the ground.

Once they did, Jade retracted her wings before her and Prism ran off. They ran all over the world. It was completely insane, but awesome at the same time as Jade was now laughing which made Prism do the same thing since he had pushed himself this much in a long while. After passing through a forest, another city, the Great Wall of China, Russia, Japan, the Bermuda Triangle, and Empire City, Jade and Prism returned back to Beach City.

* * *

When they returned the sun was starting to set and the others were waiting for them. "I see them coming." Steven announced while using binoculars. "Who's in the lead?" Magenta asked. "Uh... my brother. No, Jade. Jade's in the lead. She's coming up fast." Steven replied. Suddenly both of them made a large brake and slid through the sand, adding in some sparks that turned a small portion of it into glass. Jade appeared first with Prism behind her as he fell onto the the sand with a hard thump.

"Wow. That was amazing. Jade, is that really you?" Greg asked as he and Connie approached her. "It is grandpa." She replied before they shared a hug. After a moment they separated before Jade turned her attention to Connie, "Hey, Connie. What's up?" She asked kindly. "Um...great, Jade. It's really weird seeing you like this, but I'm glad to meet you." Connie replied before offering her hand to her. Jade looked at it before smirking and hugging her instead. She was stunned from this before returning it with a smile on her face.

"Wow, Jade. You really are just as fast as me." Prism said as he got up. Jade separated from Connie before looking at her dad and giving him a pouty face, making him confused. "What's wrong, Jade?" Lapis asked. "Dad, you cheated." She answered. "What?! How did I cheat? We were both at equal speeds." Prism protested. "You were holding holding back on me. Not using all of you speed. But then again, neither was I." Jade replied before thinking about this more clearly.

"Okay. Now, Jade. Since we had our race, can you explain how you were able to change your form like that? I don't think shape shifting fits in and you've never been poofed before." Prism asked as everybody was all ears to listen.

Jade sighed before frowning a little. "I got some help from my first grandpa in my dreams." She began. "First grandpa?" Steven asked. "Green Diamond." She answered, making everyone's eyes widened. "Green Diamond helped you make you like this? How?" Pearl asked with a shocked tone. "Mom, dad. Remember that dimension you both entered in where you got me?" She asked as they nodded.

"My grandpa told me that it would've been too soon for me to just appear as a teenager, so he suggested that I appear as a baby first. I felt very weird and couldn't do much, but I was very happy to meet all of you. I really was and I still am. I've been waiting constantly to run with you, dad. And mom, I can fly just like you too. I thought I'd be natural for most of you to see this coming since Gems don't normally change like this, but I guess I was wrong. And I think it's mostly my fault because I didn't slow down and allowed you all to take it in. I'm sorry." Jade explained.

Prism didn't know what to say to that and didn't expect his birth father to assist his daughter into achieving a new body after only a month. Lapis was just as speechless and felt the same way without knowing what to say. Jade continued frowning before speeding off. "Jade, wait!" Prism quickly called out, but was too late. He went after her along with Lapis while the others stayed behind as Garnet said, "I'd be best if her parents talk to her. We should give them some space for a while."

* * *

Prism and Lapis followed her trail and noticed that she was heading back to the barn. Once they got there Prism slowly opened the door and both him and Lapis saw Jade up above, sitting on the couch with a depressed look. "Honey, are you okay?" Lapis asked softly as she slowly approached her. Jade didn't look at her as she just looked at her knees before exhaling from her nose. "Jade, what's wrong? You were bubbly and happy all day. Now, you look like you'red with the world. You wanna tell us what's wrong?" She added while sitting on one side of the couch as Prism as on the other.

"Do you all hate me?" She asked carefully.

Prism and Lapis lightly gasped from that response before looking at each other and back at her.

"No. Of course not. Why would you ask something like that?" Prism replied.

"I don't know. I'm guessing it's because of my new form. Would it be best if I just revert back to a baby? That way you all can feel more comfortable around me again." Jade answered.

"Jade. We don't hate you. Me and your father love you with all our hearts. The others do too and we don't mind seeing you like this." Lapis said sweetly.

"Do you mean it?" Jade asked as she looked at her mother. Lapis smiled at her before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"We do, right?" Lapis replied before looking at Prism.

"Yeah. Besides if I had decided to go for a run around the world and went airborne I would've been able to help my landing, but you helped me in a better way. You're our daughter, Jade. We will always love you no matter what." He said with a warm smile.

Jade stared at him before looking at her mom. She then grew a smile before tears developed in her eyes and they fell down her face. Seeing this hurt Prism and Lapis as they didn't want to make her cry, but it was from happiness and they both hugged her tightly to show how much they loved her.

Once they were done, Jade wiped away her tears. "Does this also mean I can go on missions now?" She asked.

Prism and Lapis looked at each other and nodded at the same time. "Baby steps, Jade. Get settled in for a while and then we'll see, okay?" Lapis replied.

Jade groaned from that, but accepted it anyway. "You acted just like me back then and now." Prism said as he chuckled a bit with Lapis following.

Jade then made another pouty face.

 **End of First Half.**

"So, this is the Big Doughnut?" Jade asked her dad as he and her entered inside.

"Yep. Since you've been good for the past few days despite using your speed for everything, I'd decided to treat you with a doughnut." Prism replied.

As they walked in they only noticed Sadie who looked sad and depressed. "Hey, Sadie. What's wrong?" Prism asked.

"Lars. He's been missing for a few days and no one has seen him." Sadie answered.

"What happened? Did he get kidnapped?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. And who are you?" Sadie replied.

"Sadie, this is Jade." Prism introduced as she smiled.

"What? She was just a baby when I first met her. Now she's a teenager?" Sadie replied, completely confused.

"It's a long story. Wherever Lars is I'm sure the police are searching for him. No worries, Sadie." Jade said, giving her encouragement.

It worked as she smiled at her before asking what kind of doughnut she'd like. Jade asked for one of their specialties and received a apple bear claw while Prism just grabbed some OJ from the fridge. Afterwards both him and his left and went to go sit at a bench.

* * *

"Okay. I know how to talk and speak. Eating this maybe the toughest thing I'll ever do." Jade said to herself.

"You know you don't have to eat it. Gem don't need food or liquids to survive." Prism reminded before siping his juice.

"I know dad. I've spent a month gathering knowledge in my sleep and now I've entered reality. Plus I wanna try eating with teeth." She replied before taking a bite out of the bear claw.

She chewed it slowly and moaned in pleasure from the taste before continuing and swallowing. She liked it and Prism was glad she enjoyed it. Suddenly out of nowhere a gust of wind blew right through her and her dad, knocking away her bear claw and his Oj, spilling it. "Hey. I was eating that." Jade yelled in irritation before standing up. Prism and her looked around for who did that before a mysterious figure suddenly appeared against a wall with it's arms crossed.

"G'day, mates. Lovely weather we hav'n, huh?" The figure asked with a feminine australian accent.

"Who are you?" Prism asked as he took a step forward.

The figure then walked out of the shaded corner and revealed herself. She was as tall as Prism. Had light tanned skin, a cowgirl hat, orange hair, a circle orange Gemstone earring on the left side of her ear, a white crop shirt, a light brown short jacket over it, khaki shorts with a brown belt, brown fingerless gloves, and dark brown cowgirl boots.

"Amber's my name, darlin'. And I see you're with my target?" She said with a bow while looking at Jade before looking at Prism.

"Target? You're a Homeworld Gem, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Now, me and my partner are looking for you and Lightning and Magenta. Those fossils aren't allowed to leave the gardens in Blue Diamond's castle and Yellow Diamond wants us to get them back. Ya mind bringing' them to us along with yer self?" Amber replied with a grin.

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Prism said firmly while summoning out his boots while Jade got into a stance.

"Nice answer. I wanted to do the hard way as well." Amber replied before cracking her knuckles and dashed toward Prism, leaving behind a trail of yellow lightning.

She pushed him over the bench and made him hit the sand hard. Jade was surprised to see that before getting angry at the Gem that hurt her father. She dashed forward and punched her in jaw twice before delivering a roundhouse kick. Amber was knocked aside, but quickly got up just as Prism did. "You've got super speed too?" He asked while exhaling. "Ambers have the same speeds as Prisms. If ya wanna make this more interesting, let's play catch me if you can." She replied before running off.

"Jade, go home. I'll handle this." Prism said to her before running off to chase after her. She listened and ran back to the barn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prism caught up with Amber as they both ran side by side. He couldn't believe another Gem besides himself and his daughter had similar powers to his. Plus she was a Home World Gem and that was never a good combination. He also wondered about her "partner" that she mentioned and where she was, but for right now he had to deal with her.

They continued to run without thinking about where they were going before exchanging a few punches. Amber went first, then him, then her, and vice versa. A short period later they appeared in a forest and ran up a large went airborne before attacking each other. Amber kneed Prism in the gut, making him gawk before he punched her stomach and her face. They were now falling before landing on a nearby tree and ran on it to get back toward the ground before running off until they stopped and were now face to face on opposite sides.

"Not bad, mate. I'm kinda surprised you'd hit a girl." Amber commented.

"You're pretty cute and all, but there's no way I'm letting you take my sisters back to Home World to be caged up again." Prism replied.

"Aww, I'm flattered. If we weren't forced to fight then maybe we could make a fusion together?" She said, giving out a sly smile.

"I'd like to get to know you first and trust you for that. But seriously, we don't need to fight. Just go home and never come back." He replied, trying to be reasonable.

"Can't do that, honey bun. There's a bounty on ya and we're not gonna pass it up and go home." She explained. "Obsidian! How about you give him a shot." She added.

Prism was confused from what she said before being covered in a large shadow. He turned around and was shocked to see another Home World Gem, only this one was different from Amber. She was taller than Garnet, muscular, had her hair in dreads, her skin was dark black, her Gem was located on her left shoulder blade, and she had light black pupils. Her attire was a white crop, black skirt, ancient sandles, and had a scar over her right eye.

"Hello, trader." She said with a deep voice before punching Prism hard in the chest, sending him flying toward a tree before he fell onto the ground.

"I don't think he's get up from that for a while." Amber said to Obsidian who agreed. She then walked over to him as he struggled to get up before placing her right hand on his face and squeezing his cheeks lightly. "Listen, cutie pie. We could kill you here and now, but there's no fun in that and it'll go straight to our contracts. Tomorrow. At the Kindergarten. We have somethin' you want and you've got somethin' we want. Meet us there to finish this or they'll die." She added with a grin before releasing him as he passed out while they left the area.

 **End of Second Half.**

 **End of Chapter 49.**

 **I hope you all liked it cuz i've been waiting to do this at the right time.**

 **I wanted to pointed out that Jade wasn't gonna stay a baby forever. I hope you all are okay with that change, if not then I'm sorry.**

 **Also I hope you liked the new OC's I've made. If I made any racist remarks involving the description of Obsidian then I apologize. I not a racist and I hope you all can understand that.**

 **Next chapter will have a big impact to it. See you all soon.**


	50. Chapter 50: I Won't Run

**Hope you all are enjoying this. Also I want to point out that I have nothing against the canon Aquamarine and Topaz. They're okay and interesting, but I thought it'd be best for some different Gems to handle this instead.**

 **Here we go. Also from now on I'm putting this in Prism's POV. That doesn't mean I won't allow the others to have their fair shares.**

Chapter 50: I Won't Run

"Dad? Dad!" A blurry voice called out.

I opened my eyes and saw Jade along with Lapis and the others. I groaned a little before getting up and noticing that I was back in the beach house. "Bro, are you okay?" Steven asked. "Yeah. I'm alright. And we've got a problem." I replied before changing my position on the couch. "Jade told us that you encountered a Homeworld Gem that had similar abilities to you and her." Garnet said. "Yeah. Her name is Amber. There's another one named Obsidian. They said they had something I wanted and are here to take Lightning and Magenta back." I replied. "That ain't gonna happen. We can take them on, right dad?" Jade said with a grin. "Oh, no. You aren't going." Lapis disapproved.

"What?! But I want to help. Plus I wanna teach Amber a lesson for messing with my dad." Jade stated.

"No, Jade. Listen to your mother and me. You aren't going." Prism replied strongly while standing up.

"That's not fair." Jade pouted.

"Life isn't fair either. You may be fast as your father, but he's more experienced. And what if something were to happen to you and we weren't around." Lapis pointed out while crossing her arms.

Jade was about to retort, but stopped herself as her mother did have a point. "Fine. I'll stay out of it." She added while crossing her arms and looking away with her eyes closed.

"Anyway, do you know anything else about these Gems?" Pearl asked. "They're asking me to meet with them at the Kindergarten tomorrow and said if I didn't "they'll" die." I replied.

"Who's "they'll"?" Amethyst asked with a confused look. "I don't know. But since Lars has been missing for a few days I'm guessing they've got him. But "they" is plural so maybe they've got someone else we know." I answered.

"Doesn't matter. We do what we always do. Defeat the enemies and save the captives. For now, let's prepare ourselves." Garnet said before walking off toward her room. "Did Amber tell you which Kindergarten she and her friend are appearing?" Pearl asked. "Don't know. How about we split and see. Me and the Alphas will take Beta while you guys check Prime. If one part doesn't see them then hurry toward the other Kindergarten." I replied with a plan. "Got it. Be careful." Pearl asked before going off to her room.

Amethyst did the same before Me, Lapis, and Jade went back to the barn to tell the rest about this.

* * *

The next day me and the rest of the Alpha Gems traveled toward the Beta Kindergarten. Me and Lapis told Jade to stay home as we didn't want her to be apart of this. Even though she seems capable, as her parents, we were doing this to protect her at all costs. No matter what.

As we continued to walk through the canyon we couldn't help but look at the holes around us. Still couldn't believe there was another Kindergarten, just like how I easily saw through Navy when she arrived to just take her ship back and Steven had us believed she'd changed. She wasn't going to and now it made things worse because if my sisters do get captured then they're never coming back.

Up ahead we saw Amber sitting calmly on a rock while holding a crossbow, guessing that must be her weapon. "Finally. I was worried you wallabees wouldn't show up." She said as she noticed us while getting up from the rock. "We're here, Amber. Whatever you and Obsidian have from us, give it back." I asked her firmly. "We will, only if you and those girls give up nicely." She replied while holding up her crossbow. "We're never going back with you. We're staying here with our brother and that's final." Magenta claimed while summoning out her mace while Lightning brought out her axe.

"Is that so? Well did you know that Obsidian is in the other Kindergarten handling your friends? I was gonna be nice and handle this nice and calmly, but this is way better. Besides, we've got to connect a little more, Prism. That fight yesterday was amazing, yet I'm not satisfied." Amber replied before aiming her crossbow at one of the holes in the wall and firing at it. We were all confused as to why she did that before hearing a loud growl. Out from the hole came a massive Gem mutant with fur, claws, horns, sharp teeth, and looking very ugly.

It looked like a cross between a elk and a panther. It growled again before more of it appeared from the upper parts of the canyon. There were a total of fifteen of them and each one looked vicious then the next. "Like my pets? I brought them with me to give your friends a challenge. Now, let's continue our _alone time,_ Prism." She added before dismissing her weapon and charged at me before taking me away from my family.

* * *

 **Lapis**

* * *

"Prism!" I cried before looking at the army of monsters.

"Dammit. Things are never this easy." Peridot said as she, Lightning, Magenta, and Bismuth placed on their armors.

"What are we gonna do?" Magenta asked around.

"Take these things out and go after Prism. Hopefully the others aren't having too much trouble." Lightning pointed out.

"Lazuli. Ready for this?" Bismuth asked me.

I didn't answer as I gripped my fists and placed on my armor. "Let's do this together." I added before the five of us charged at them separately.

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

While everyone else was dealing with some Homeworld Gem I was stuck at home. "Ugh! I'm capable of handling myself. I can fight. I wasn't born yesterday. Technically I was a month ago, but that's besides the point. They just don't trust me." I ranted to myself while playing one of my dad's video games. I really shouldn't being doing this right now and go off helping my family, but I didn't want to get into trouble.

As I made it to the last level I easily beat my dodging all of the projectiles, defending myself with a shield, then attack at the right moment. "Game Over. Victory is yours and the future is safe thanks to you." The TV said, congratulating me. "Yeah. Like I can really do that." I said sarcastically before turning the game station and the TV off.

I then went down to the floor and noticed Pumpkin napping. I smiled at him before petting him softly. After that I went outside and noticed the sun going down before gaining at determined look while gripping my fists.

"I'm so gonna get grounded for this. But it'll be worth it, and I'm gonna need a little help." I thought to myself before speeding off somewhere.

* * *

 **Pearl**

* * *

Me and the others arrived at the Prime Kindergarten. There we met a large Homeworld Gem wielding what appeared to be a long black sword that she pulled right out of her Gem. We summoned out our weapons and Garnet striked first, but got blocked by the sword before kicking her away. Amethyst dashed forward while spinning into a ball to attack, but Obsidian quickly dodged her before slamming her sword on the ground, causing a wave of rocks to collide with her and knocking her out.

"You all aren't my concern. Where is Prism?" Obsidian asked me and Steven.

"You will not lay a hand on my son! You'll have to go through me first." I stated firmly while getting into a stance with my spear.

"As you wish." She replied before dashing forward and raising her her to slash me with.

Steven got in the way and protected me with his shield before pushing her back. I then leaped over him and ran toward her to attack. Her sword and my spear clashed before we both struggled in place. She was clearly stronger than me as she pushed down, making me get down on one knee. She pushed a little harder and made me lower myself even more, but I was not going to let her win. My son is too precious to me and I won't let anyone take him from this planet and me.

I glared at her before pushing forward with all I had, but it wasn't enough. Obsidian then distance herself before grabbing my neck with her left arm, choking me before throwing me away toward a nearby wall. I struggled to get up and noticed Garnet and Amethyst running toward her as she approached Steven. In a instant she slashed them both with her sword, making them gawk before they both poofed.

"Thank you for the practice rounds, but if my target isn't showing up then I'm searching for him. You all won't get back those humans we captured." Obsidian stated before missing her weapon before leaping away at a great distance.

"Other humans? Pearl, we've gotta go." Steven said in a panicked tone while picking up Amethyst's, Ruby's, and Sapphire's gemstones.

I simply agreed as we both ran toward a nearby warp pad to get back.

* * *

 **Prism**

* * *

Me and Amber started running next to each other like before while exchanging punches. We raced through the canyon before coming up toward a intersection and separating. I then ran up the walls and ran through the desert just as she caught up with me.

"You and your friend aren't going to win." I stated while looking at her.

"Things aren't always set in stone, mate. This could've been avoided if you'd only cooporated, but instead you're acting like a lizard ignoring juice from a cactus. I like a Gem who acts rebellious when being hunted down." She replied with a sly smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. If we stop now maybe we can have a little _fun?"_ She answered with half lid eyes.

"Wow. I will admit you are cute and attractive, but I'm already taken." I replied, letting her down gently.

"I think I can change that." She said before knocking me down as I slid through the sand.

She then picked me up and rushed through the rest of the desert before returning back to Beach City and throwing me onto the boardwalk at Funland.

* * *

"Had enough, mate?" She asked while exhaling a little.

"Not even close. It's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me." I replied while getting up.

She smirked before snapping her fingers. The top from the ferris wheel suddenly popped off, revealing itself to be a space ship. I was shocked to see that before Amber snapped her fingers again and immediately two beings appeared beside her. "Lars! Angela!?" I said with shock as they were incase in solid rock.

"Prism? What the hell is happening here?! Who is this chick?! Why am I inside this thing?! And-" Lars said loudly before his mouth was cover by the rock that greatly increased.

"Prism...? Is this the type of Gem stuff you didn't want me to know about?" Angela asked, feeling completely scared.

"Let them go right now." I asked firmly.

Suddenly Obsidian appeared from the sky and landed near Amber. In a flash, Lapis, Peridot, Lightning, Magenta, and Bismuth appeared behind me. Lightning collapsed from exhaustion with Magenta supporting her before they all noticed me and what was going on.

"Obsidian." Amber called as she looked at her. "Our task was to bring back the one who murdered Pax and Ypex while also getting back the two Gems who aren't allowed to leave the gardens, right?" She asked before receiving a nod. "Yellow Diamond did say we could any methods to complete it, right?" She asked, making me and everyone else widen our eyes. Obsidian nodded again before Amber summoned out her crossbow and aimed a arrow right at Angela's head while Obsidian grasped Lars' head.

"Stop!" A nearby voice called out.

We all turned to where it was coming from to see Jade, Connie, Pearl, and Steven. In a flash, Jade dashed forward and knocked away Amber and Obsidian before vibrating her hands onto Lars and Angela, freeing them from their imprisonments. As we all approached them Angela hugged me while crying a little while Lars sat down to take a breath.

"Jade, we told you to not get involved." Lapis scolded.

"I know, but I don't care either. if I hadn't shown up then those guys would've killed her." Jade pointed out.

Suddenly a rock wave burst through the boardwalk, separating half of us before we turned to where it came from. Then in another flash a image appeared to me and Lapis that not only horrified us, but the others as well. Obsidian pierced her sword straight through Jade's chest, making her look at it before she looked at me and Lapis. She coughed up some blood with a traumatized expression before poofing and reverting back to her Gemstone with Amber catching it.

"No more games, wallabies. We're tired of this and want to get this over with. Come with us right now or we'll shatter this Gem here and now." Amber asked firmly. "No more tricks and deceptions either." Obsidian added with the same tone.

Our daughter. My only daughter was poofed right in front of us and the thought of her getting shattered scared me to death. "Okay. We'll go with you." I said, surrendering to them. "Prism, no!" Lapis rejected. "Lightning, Magenta. You're coming too." I said without looking at them. "Brother, no." Lightning rejected with Magenta agreeing. "Yes! You both are going with me or I swear to heaven I'll poof you to make you come." I yelled firmly at them without looking at them.

Both girls gasped and were now scared before doing what they were asked. They've never heard their own brother talk to them like that, but at the same time they couldn't understand how he was feeling right now since they saw their niece get poofed.

"No tricks?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Now, give me back my daughter." I replied with a tear running down my face on the right side.

Amber tossed him the Gemstone before Prism gave it to Lapis as she held it toward her heart. Obsidian then cuffed both mine and my sisters' arms and legs with rocks to prevent us from moving. "Aquamarine. Come and get our prisoners." She called out. out of the ship was another Homeworld Gem. She was small, had a teardrop Gem on the left side of her face, wore a uniform attire, and had water butterfly wings. She then took out her pin from her head that formed into a wand and placed us in a tractor beam.

"Wait!" Steven cried out.

"What is now?" Aquamarine asked with a british accent.

"I know something the Diamonds would want more than my brother and my sisters. I am the one who shattered Pink Diamond! I am the one who is the leader of the Crystal Gems! I AM ROSE QUARTZ!" Steven said while lifting up his shirt, revealing his Gem to everyone.

"No way..." Aquamarine said with a quiet tone.

"Crocy..." Amber added with Obsidian just as shocked.

"Take me instead. Please?" He practically begged.

Amber looked at him before looking at Obsidian and they both nodded to what they wanted. "Fine. You can come too." Amber said. "Steven. No! This is only between me and the girls." I said, trying to reason with him. "No. It's my fault too. It's my mom's fault and I have her Gem, so I'm taking her punishment." He clarified. "Steven! Don't you dare! This isn't your fault, You don't have to do this!" Connie pointed out. "Yes I do. Connie, I'm going with my brother and sisters. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'm sorry everybody." He replied before getting cuffed in rocks by Obsidian. Everyone was too shocked from what Steven said to move a muscle as Aquamarine picked up the fugitives with her tractor beam before placing them inside the ship. "It's been fun everyone, but we've got places to go, and payments to get." Amber added before her and Obsidian followed into the ship.

Without even thinking, Lars picked up a rock and threw it at Amber's head. "Give them back!" He yelled, trying to be brave. She turned around and glared at him, making him flinch. "Actually, I think another bonus would be nice." She replied before using her speed to snatch up Lars and brought him aboard as well before the ship disappeared into lightspeed.

"STEVEN!" Connie cried out.

"PRISM!" Lapis cried out.

 **End of Chapter 50.**

 **I hope you all liked it. And yeah, I kinda lied about not adding Aquamarine. I do not own her, she belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

 **What happens now? Tune in next time on A Gem's Legacy.**


	51. Chapter 51: The Trial

Chapter 51: The Trial

" _My name is Prism Demayo Universe. And me and my brother are guilty. We've been taken away from our friends and family for something we did and those things can never be forgotten or forgiven. I didn't want Steven to be apart of this, but because of his kind heart and how much we love each other, he didn't want to lose me. Lars had become apart of this too as he tried to save us but was unsuccessful. As of now, me and Steven are in this strange cell, wearing futuristic cuffs that inhibit our powers and prevent us from summoning our weapons as well. Guess the Diamonds want to make sure we couldn't try anything against what they have planned for us, and I really feel worried about seeing my mother again. Whatever happens I just pray it'll be quick."_ I thought to myself while sitting in the corner while Steven was doing the same.

"We're ready!" Steven called out as he got up. "I said we're ready! I'm Rose Quartz! I'm the one you want the most! Is this our punishment!? Lars! Anybody!?" He added while walking around and still had no response.

"Steven, please sit down." I asked.

"I can't. I don't know what they're gonna do to us and I don't even know where Lars is." He replied with a slight worried expression.

"I'm sure he's fine. I think. And why the hell did you sacrifice yourself for me?" I retorted, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

"Because I didn't want to lose you again. And I wanted all of this to stop. Rose never wanted this, but I do. I love you too much to let you go, brother." He said before walking over and sitting next to me, placing his head against my arm.

"I know. I love you too, little brother. But seriously, that was really stupid thing to do. But then again, if they were after you instead I would've done the same thing." I replied.

"Whatever they're gonna do to us, can't they just hurry up and do it?" He asked, not knowing what to do.

Sudden a door appeared with a Gem coming out of it. She had a slim figure, crescent pointed hair, indigo blue skin, dark blue eyes, wore a baby blue uniform with padded shoulders, a monocle over her right eye, a tie with her Gem in the center of it and projecting holographic screens while looking worried.

"I can't believe this. 4,000 years of loyal service to the court and this is what I get?!" She said while checking through her screens before looking at us. "You!" She added directing at me.

"*chuckling nervously* Hey, Zircon. It's been a while hasn't it?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

She then walked over to me and grabbed my shirt before pulling me up to her face while Steven looked worried and frightened. "Firstly, it's nice to see you again, Prism. Secondly, you are big trouble mister!" She said kindly before getting mad at the second part.

"I know." I said sadly.

"Ugh. The things I do to bail you out. You are so lucky we help each other out, otherwise things would be completely different." She replied before releasing me from her grip.

"Bro, you know this Gem?" Steven asked.

"Wait! Are you Rose Quartz?" Zircon asked before Steven nodded. "Really?" She added, not being convinced.

"It's a long story." He replied.

"Steven, this is Zircon. My friend and lawyer." I explained.

"You have your own lawyer?" Steven replied with slight awe.

"Look you two, I don't have time for introductions. We have a few minutes to prepare your cases." She pointed out while using her monocle.

"Cases?" Steven questioned with confusion.

"Ugh. This is ridicules. A former elite guard shattering his own brethren and protecting his sisters? The demise of Pink Diamond by Rose Quartz? In front of her own entourage? And look at you, that ridicules disguise is gonna make the both of you look more guilty." Zircon said while looking through her data.

"That's fine because we are!" Steven pointed out.

"Don't say that. Especially out there." She replied.

"Out where? What gonna happen to us?" Steven asked.

"Seriously?" She replied to me before turning to Steven. "What did you think was going to happen, Rose Quartz?! As soon as that door opens, you both are going on trial." She added before the door opened, widening her eyes.

"Oh crap." I said quietly.

* * *

Minutes later me, my brother, and Zircon were brought into a strange place. There were stained glass windows of each Diamond, including my birth father. As the three of us stopped at the center of the room, three lights from the ground illuminated, showing blue, yellow and white. This met the only Diamonds remaining of the Authority.

Seconds later next to Steven was a Yellow Zircon who was the prosecutor and the total opposite of Blue Zircon. "Defending rebels? Isn't that...treason?" She asked mockingly with a giggle.

"I was assigned to this." Blue Zircon pointed out.

"Really? I'd like to see you try handling two suspects." Yellow Zircon mocked again.

"Oh shut up, Yellow Zircon. Blue Zircon is the best lawyer I know. Even though the odds are against us, I trust her more than any other Zircon." I stated firmly at her, surprising Blue Zircon.

"I see you've still retained some of your attitude, Prism. This'll be over before the day is done." Yellow Zircon stated proudly.

Moments later, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl appeared in poses. "All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!" Yellow Pearl announced. "And the lustrous Blue Diamond." Blue Pearl announced. Seconds later both Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond appeared, looking away from each other before turning to us as the Zircons pledged to them.

"Hello, my son." Blue said with a soft smile before sadly losing it.

"Hi, mom. It's been a while." I replied while feeling a little nervous.

"Mom?" Blue Zircon said with complete confusion.

"It's a long story." I replied while looking at her.

My mother then looked around the area before turning to Yellow, "Where is the accused?"

"That's Rose Quartz?" Yellow said as she looked at Steven who took a seat on the floor. "Look at that hideous form she's taken. Forget the trial, we should just shatter them both immediately." She added.

"No! I want to hear what they have to say." Blue replied before looking at us. "My child. As much as I love you to death and with all my heart, I have to be fair in this situation. Understand?" She asked me.

"Yes ma'am. I understand clearly." I replied. Understanding her choice and not wanting to urge with her at all.

"As for you. I want you to wonder what you think we're going to do to you. Because I want to do something worse. For what you did, I wouldn't mind seeing you suffer as much as I have suffered." She said to Steven firmly with narrow eyes, making him gulp and be filled with fear as I did the same thing.

Yellow Diamond then summoned out there thrones before sitting on them to begin the trial.

* * *

"My Diamond. My brilliant, opulent, radiant, glimmering-" Yellow Zircon started before getting interrupted.

" "My Diamond" will suffice or we'll never get through this." Yellow stated.

"Of course my Diamond." Yellow Zircon replied with a pledge. "Rose Quartz and this Prism have committed two crimes. Firstly is the shattering of Pink and Green Diamond. Secondly is the shattering of Pax and Ypex with the addition of kidnapping Lightning and Magenta. The question is why would they do this. Exhibits: A and B." She added before snapping her fingers, making Lars appearing along with my sisters who were also cuffed and in a cage.

"Lars!" Steven called out.

"Girls!" I called out.

"Guys?! What's going on? Where are we?" He asked before having a bubble placed over his head. "Who are these huge giant ladies?!" He added, but we couldn't hear.

"Brother?" Magenta said quietly before her and Lightning looked at Yellow and Blue Diamond. They held each other tightly while being completely scare of what they were gonna do to them.

"As you can see, humans are loud, hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever. What kind of Gem would turn on her own kind for this? I'll tell you what kind- _that_ kind." Yellow Zircon stated before pointing at Steven. "And how could a ex-elite guard shatter his own kind?" She added while looking at me.

"Just let him go! He has nothing to do with this." Steven said to Lars.

"There! The passion. The fury- that lead to the demise of Pink and Green Diamond." She replied. "But I believe you would like some proof if this. And how this being is a Rose Quartz. With that I would like to call in a few eye witnesses." She added before snapping her fingers.

In the center of the room was a sight I thought we'd never see again. The five Rubies that we tossed into space after learning about what would happen if the earth was colonized. Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball, and Doc looked at us with fierce looks with Eyeball adding a growl.

"The Rubies!" Steven called out.

"Do not address us, war criminals!" Eyeball lashed out.

"How is this possible?" I asked, confused.

"After I got our ship back from you guys my first priority was to rescue my comrades. After that we traveled back here and told the Diamonds everything we learned." Navy explained.

"Maybe tossing them out into the depths of space was a bad idea." I pointed out.

"Those two were the ones who poofed us! And that guy is responsible for the shattering for Yellow and Blue Prism along with hiding Jasper somewhere on the planet." Doc said to the Diamonds, making Lightning and Magenta deeply regret telling them that from before.

"As for Rose Quartz, we saw her shield when she stood up to battle us before those two jumped in." Eyeball added.

Afterwards the Rubies left with me glaring at them. "There you have it. Rose Quartz did it and that's Rose Quartz. As well as the poof on Prism's barbaric actions. I rest my case." Yellow Zircon said to the Diamonds.

"Oh, she's good." Blue Zircon said.

 _"She's not that good."_ I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm convinced. Time for the executions." Yellow said happily with a clap.

"No. The defense still needs to speak." Blue stated.

"R-right. (Clearing throat) I would like to state to the court that the Prisms and Rose Quartz had turned themselves in." Blue Zircon said nervously.

"The court remembers. And the court does not care." Yellow implied. "I really wanted to hit her, especially after watching her slap my mother in front of my eyes. However the best option I had to do right now was to keep my mouth shut, control my impulses, and only speak when it's necessary." I thought to myself.

"Of course. Um... innocent. The word "innocent" can mean many different things. I'm very aware that there are reasons for this to happen." Blue Zircon replied while looking through her files.

"We did it!" Steven yelled out, surprising me.

"W-what? No, stop.-" Blue Zircon replied before getting interrupted.

"No. I would like to hear them speak." Blue Diamond stated before me and Steven were brought up to her and Yellow.

"State your names for the records, please." Yellow Pearl asked.

I sighed before deciding to go first. "I am Prism 5x7912. I am guilty for my crimes. I did shatter my brothers and took my sisters away from the gardens. I pierced Ypex with his own blades and placed a bullet in Pax's gem. I gave each of them the opportunity to stop and surrender, but to no avail and with that I was left with no other choice. For my sisters, I needed their help in defeating them and offered them a chance to stay with me. They agreed and told me how they were abused by Holly Blue Agate whenever they would do something wrong and be caged up like animals." I confessed.

Yellow widened her eyes while Blue lightly gasped. "I will need to have a word with her about this." Blue said to herself about Holly Blue. "And Jasper. Where is she on Earth?" Yellow asked me.

"I do not know. I haven't seen her in months." I lied, but made it sound believable. Yellow looked at me in the eyes and I did the same. She was testing me, seeing if I was telling the truth. We stared at each other for a few seconds before she pulled away. "Very well. Rose Quartz! Speak." She added.

"I am Rose Quartz. And I am guilty. Whatever you guys said I did then I did. I'm sorry and I'll accept any punishments you give me and my brother. Just let him and my sisters go. And leave the earth alone." Steven said, showing his Gem and making Blue Zircon nervous.

"Sounds like solid confessions to me." Yellow depicted.

"How?" Blue Diamond asked. "How did you do it? How did you shatter my husband and my sister?" She added firmly.

Steven raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning to me. I raised an eyebrow too as this was new to me as well and even I didn't have the answer. "I did it near Pink Diamond's Palanquin. I told her "stop" and she told me "no" then we fought, I think. Which led Green Diamond to come to her rescue." Steven depicted. He then began explaining what happened from his perspective which made Blue Zircon bang her head on the pillar we were standing on, me face palming from how embarrassing this was, Lightning feeling confused, and Magenta not understanding any of this at all.

"...and I was very conflicted on shattering them. Definitely crying. I took Green down first before going to Pink and using the Breaking Point to do it." He concluded.

Blue stared at him angerly, making me very scared along with my sisters and Steven. "You don't even remember?! IT WAS A SWORD!" She yelled out releasing a blue wave of energy through the entire room. Everyone except Lars was infected and made us cry as tears fell from our faces. "You...shattered them...with a sword. How could you do this?! I love him with all my heart as well as my sister and you took them from me. You even took away my son and raised him as your own. You are a heartless monster, Rose Quartz!" She said with a choked voice before looking at me and crying her eyes out, making me feel hurt from seeing her like this.

"That's quite enough testimony for you two. We shall take short recess." Yellow stated.

* * *

Back in the cell I was feeling bad about my mom while Zircon was talking to Steven. "What are you saying in there?! Maybe this, probably that. What do you mean probably!?" She asked, questioning his previous explanation.

"I don't know. I'm Rose Quartz. I have her Gem, so I have to be the one who's gotta pay for this." Steven replied.

"Bro, you are not Rose. You're nothing like her." I stated as I walked over to them.

"What about you, Prism. Do you know what happened to your father and aunt? And does this explain your close relationship with Blue Diamond, being her son?" Zircon said to me.

"Yes, Zirc. I am her son and she's my mom." I replied. "But I don't even know how my dad and aunt got shattered. My mom said it was a sword, but that's impossible because Rose Quartz's sword is specifically designed to only destroy a Gem's physical body, but never the Gem." I added.

Zircon widened her eyes from this newfound information before doing a little bit of thinking. "You both don't know how it happened, did you?" She asked as we shook our heads.

"Interesting. There's a reason why they want her to explain what happened. It's doesn't make any logical sense. And I believe I can figure this out." She added.

"Thanks, Zirc. Even though all of our Gems are the line, I'm grateful for your help." I said kindly with a smile.

"You're welcome, Prism. We've been at this five times already and I believe this will be my sixth case won. But more importantly, I'd do anything for a client." She replied, returning my smile.

"I'd hug you, but my cuffs are preventing me from doing that." I said.

"Allow me." She replied before hugging me. Steven smiled from this while I did the same before we separated.

"Let's go." She added.

* * *

Back in the courtroom, Blue Zircon began stating the new information to the Diamonds.

"Rose Quartz and Prism 5x7912 are flawed and have much proof to have them executed, but let me point out something about Rose Quartz. My client has given me the information that her sword isn't capable of shattering a Gem, and even if she wanted to shatter Pink Diamond, could she?"

Yellow raised a eyebrow while Blue was interested in this new information.

"My Diamond. For the purpose of this argument, may I please present your Palanquin?" She asked.

My mother allowed it and brought it to the room. "Now. It's stated that Pink Diamond and Green Diamond were returning to base with you, my Diamond in her Palanquin. The Palanquin was damaged by a sudden unknown blast from a unknown origin. As you were covering from the attack, Rose Quartz pierced Green Diamond in the front before rushing in and impaling Pink Diamond afterwards."

"Oh..." Blue gasped softly.

"The question is why?" Zircon concluded.

"I've been asking that question." Blue pointed out.

"Y-yes, of course my Diamond. But at the time, Rose Quartz has been an enemy to Homeworld for a eons. There weren't any Rose Quartzs in her guards or her entourage. More importantly, why wasn't there any support from Green Diamond as well? So how did a Rose Quartz manage to get so close to them? Where were their Prisms? Their Agates? Their Sapphires? And where was Pink Diamond's Pearl?" Zircon stated.

This was completely strange. Everyone else was wondering the same thing. "They were occupied because our forces were being overwhelmed." Yellow angerly pointed out.

"Really? Who ever really did this must've already been close to them. Wouldn't her Pearl cry out a alarm? "Watch out my diamond". And why was Prism's battalion distracted so abruptly? This whole thing must've been planned and someone with supreme authority could've orchestrated it. Someone...like you!" Zircon said while pointing at Yellow.

Blue gasped and the rest of us widened our eyes. Yellow then uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"I disregard that last statement. I got carried away." Blue Zircon said quickly while backing up a bit.

Yellow Diamond then aimed her finger at her, but I rushed in and knocked her away, prevent her from being poofed and surprising everyone in the room.

"Prism! What are you doing?" Blue Zircon asked as we got up.

"You're my friend first and lawyer second, Zirc. I wasn't gonna let you get hurt." I replied while looking at her, making her blush slightly.

Suddenly Yellow grabbed me with her right hand and added her left hand to it. "Yellow! Release my son this instant!" Blue demanded.

"You imbecile! I gave you the opportunity to return to me. Imagine the things we could've accomplished. Now because of your betrayal and your reckless actions, I won't take pity on you a second time." She stated angerly while squeezing me, making me scream in agony. Any more pressure and I was going to be poofed again.

Everyone including Lars and my sisters were shocked and surprised to see Yellow do this to me, then just as Blue was going to give her a piece of her mind and stop her, a green light erupted from the room. "YELLOW DIAMOND! RELEASE OUR CHILD THIS INSTANT!" A loud male voice demanded before he revealed himself, shocking everyone around him. It was Green Diamond. Standing tall and having a firm look pointed towards Yellow.

She stopped squeezing me and released me from her grip as I fell to the floor before looking at my birth father. "Green?!" Blue said while covering her mouth with both hands. "Yes, darling. I have returned." He replied sweetly to Blue before turning back to Yellow. "How is this possible?! You're dead along with Pink." She stated with a stunned voice.

"You're right. I was dead, for a while. However I have my abilities to thank for my survival. When I was shattered I was brought into a strange place filled with energy. I didn't understand it at first until I began to learn and discovered that I was brought into the Time Stream. I've spent eons understanding it, learning it's rules, and watching over all of you. I can no longer watch anymore and I am here to tell you Yellow that conquering worlds will never provide the support Homeworld needs." Green explained briefly before picking up the cage holding Lightning and Magenta, frightening them.

"Don't be afraid my daughters, it's okay." He added softly to them before ripping off the top of the cage and freeing them.

"Green! Don't you understand how dangerous your kids are!?" Yellow debated.

"Yellow! Can't you restrain yourself?!" Blue yelled at her.

While they were arguing me, Steven, Lars, and my sister ran toward my mother's Palanquin and started to use it to get out of here. I didn't want to leave my dad and my mom, but I had too. We activated a switch and jumped into the air, bursting through one of the stained glass windows and falling.

"Where are we?" Lars asked.

"This is our home." Lightning answered.

"Homeworld." Steven and I added.

* * *

 **Green Diamond**

* * *

"Ugh! This is all your fault!" Yellow screamed at me before shooting lightning at me.

I took the hit before absorbing the lightning and changing the color from yellow to green, shocking everyone around me. I then redirected the blast toward the ceiling, creating a hole in it. "This is not the time nor place to fight Yellow. If you're angry, then let us settle this in the arena." I suggested.

Yellow took a moment to calm down before huffing, "Fine. Only you and me. When you lose, I'm sure White would love to see you again." She said before leaving, along with her Pearl and Zircon.

I then turned my attention to Blue while slowly approaching her. "Is it really you?" She asked as she placed a hand on my face. Once she felt it she grew a smile while more tears fell from her face. I then placed my right hand into her left before pushing my face forward and giving her a deep kiss on the lips. Blue yelped slightly while widening her eyes from my action while Blue Zircon and Pearl covered their mouths in shock. Blue then closed her eyes from the sensation and placed her hands on my face while kissing back. This feeling, this passion, the love I have for her has never changed. I've been away from her for too long, but no more. Never again will I leave her and see her cry anymore.

We then separated before looking at each other. "I've missed you so much, my love. I will never leave your side again. Never shed a single tear again." I told her softly and lovingly.

"I love you, Green. Never leave me again." She replied with the same tone before we shared a lovingly and strong embrace.

"I won't. I love you too. And there is much for us to discuss about."

"What about our children? I'm sure Yellow will send Robonoids and those bounty hunters after them."

"She will. Allow me to handle her. As for our children, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do right now. They'll have to survive on their own."

Blue wanted to do something to help as much as I do, but we had other matters to deal with. We can only believe that whatever happens now, it'll be for the better.

 **End of Chapter 51.**

 **I hope you all liked my version of The Trial. Also I hope you also enjoyed the ending too because I wanted Blue to be healed from her eternity of sorrow and the return of Green Diamond surely helped with that.**

 **Also I've been asked for a good voice for Prism: Johnny Yong Bosch or Yuri Lowenthal. Which would be better for him and what voice actresses would be perfect for Lightning and Magenta?**

 **See you guys next time.**


	52. Finale: Off Colors

**Hello everyone. Hope you all are doing well. I'm very glad you all are liking what I've created. It's been two years since I've made this and now it's time to draw it to a close. It might not make any sense, but this doesn't mean it's officially the end. I'll explain when this when it's over.**

 **Please enjoy. Also music I placed here i do not own and is optional to play if you want.**

Finale: Off Colors

After falling what felt like forever, me, Steven, Lars, Lightning, and Magenta crashed into the depths of Homeworld.

"Ugh. Lars! Are you okay?" Steven asked while moving some rubble.

"Yeah. My bones are a little broken, but I'll manage." He replied while getting up.

"Glad that you're okay. Girls, are you okay?" I asked while looking at them.

"I think so." Lightning replied.

"I can't believe our birth father saved us. How is he still alive?" Magenta added.

"He told us before we left, but at the same time I really don't know." I replied. "Who were those guys anyway?" Lars asked. "Those are the diamonds. The blue one is my birth mother and the green one is my birth father." I answered. "WHAT!? How did you come from them?! He replied with confusion. "It's a really long story. Basically I'm not like other Gems and this whole scenario can be summed up with the birds and the bees." I pointed out.

"Brother, what's the birds and the bees?" Magenta asked.

I blushed hard from hearing that before Steven thankfully changed the subject, "Guys, right now we need to get moving before they come after us."

* * *

The four of us then started walking through this deserted area. It was bleak and lifeless, I couldn't believe this part of Homeworld and seeing it die didn't feel really. After walking a mile we decided to take a break. Lightning and Steven struggled to break off the cuffs, but couldn't. I then noticed a few rocks and picked them up before handing them out to my siblings.

"Ugh, what are gonna do? What are we gonna eat?" Lars wondered.

"Homeworld doesn't have any food, Lars. Sorry." Magenta replied while continuing to smash her cuffs on the rock.

"Salt is rock, right? Maybe we can season it and make a meal." He said before kicking another rock.

"We'll get some food soon, Lars. I promise. We just need to find a way off this place and go home." Lightning replied.

"Also, girls." I said as they looked at me. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I just wanted all of this to be over and I forced you to come with me after seeing my own daughter get poofed. I should've prevented that from happening." I added. "Don't beat yourself up, brother. You were in a situation you couldn't get out of and you were in a bad emotional state." Lightning replied with a small smile. "Wait. You're not mad at me?" I asked in confusion. "We are. Especially after you yelled at us, but at the same time we can't blame you either. Let's just focus more on going home, okay?" Magenta replied before growing a small smile.

I nodded before we managed to break the cuffs off. I ran back a few miles before returning, Lightning teleported next to Steven, and Magenta floated for a few seconds before returning to the ground. Seconds later a small hovering machine appeared with a searchlight. It looked directly at us and we were about to move before Lars suggested we stood still and avoid any movement so it couldn't see us. This didn't work as the machine then entered a scanning mode and scanned mine, Steven's, Lightning's, and Magenta's Gems before shooting a bolt of lightning at us.

We dodged it before running away. I ran at normal speeds along with the others as we were being chased before hiding in a corner rock up ahead. "Everyone stay quiet." I said with a hushed voiced as they followed my instructions. The machine looked around for us but couldn't see us and moved along. "Okay. We're clear."

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this again. Hiding and being scare like a coward." Lars said out loud. "You're not a coward, Lars." I replied. "Yes I am. I'm always scared of everything. I tried to be like you and stand up for myself, but look where it got me. I'm always gonna be like this." He pointed out. "I'm scared too. We all are and it doesn't hurt to show that you're afraid. It's okay to be afraid, but don't let it judge who you are and build up the courage to face your fears when you need to." I stated.

Lars was surprised from my response before we heard a nearby voice. "This way. Come." We looked up ahead and noticed a red hand, offering us help. "Should we trust her?" Magenta asked me. "I don't think we have any other options. Steven?" I replied before looking at him. "I don't know what else we can do." We then noticed the Robonoid coming back and decided to take a chance and follow the hand.

* * *

Once we were underground we were in total darkness. "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you." A voice said with footsteps approaching us. Then a red light began to illuminate the area, revealing who had helped us. "Gah!" Lars screamed in terror, making the Gem flinch in fear. It looked like a deformed Gem that had two separate upper bodies while sharing lower body, one arm on different sides, lacking noses, and their Gem was located at the lower center of their body.

"Wow. We've never seen Gems like you before." Magenta said with curiosity while looking at them.

"How bizarre. We've never seen Gems like you before either." They replied while looking at us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are Rutile. Rutile we are." They replied with a short bow.

"Why did you help us?" Lightning asked.

"Because we didn't want to see you get hurt. Yes, no one deserves that. Come follow us. Follow us, come." They replied before walking off.

"Guys. Should we trust them?" Lars questioned.

"They're not bad. C'mon, it's the least we can do." Steven replied before walking off. Seeing this I sighed and followed with the others doing the same.

As all of us started walking we were wondering where we were going. The Rutiles said it was a place that's forgotten. None of us understood that and thought to just see it for ourselves. I was also wondering about my dad. Why would he just come out of the Time Stream now? If he's here then what's going on in there? What's he going to do? All of these questions were really bugging me, however I had to keep my concentration on what was happening now.

Minutes later we arrived at our destination. "What is this place?" Lars asked. "A Kindergarten. A very, very big one." Steven replied.

Lightning and Magenta were just as surprised as we were to see this. It was huge and far more larger than the ones back on earth. We then followed Rutile downwards before approaching a wall with millions of holes. "Everyone we're back. Yes we have returned." They announced. "Oh, that's good. You weren't followed were you? Did you double check?" A voice said before revealing herself. It was a tall Gem with two sets of arms, puffy hair, two sets of eyes, and two Gems on her chest and navel. When she saw us she was completely frightened, "You've been followed! And you even brought the dangerous Prisms!" She added with complete fear.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you. Any of you." I replied while putting my hands up.

"Everyone. I just had an amazing vision. The Rutile Twins are going to bring not one, not two, but five beings into our place of hiding." A cheerful voice said before we turned around and noticed a small peach Sapphire. "We know, Padparadscha. You're prediction already happened." The fusion Gem replied with slight annoyance.

"Let me see." A slow calm voice announced. Lars turned around and noticed a very large Gem that resembled more of a caterpillar. He backed away to us as she came in with me and my sisters just as surprised. "Interesting. I've never seen Prisms up close before. It's nice to meet you." She said to us. "You as well ma'am." I replied with a short bow with my sisters doing the same. "These two don't look like Gems." She added while looking at Steven and Lars.

"I'm actually half-Gem." Steven replied while lifting up his shirt. "This is Lars. He's not a Gem. He's all human." He added.

"That's why you look unusual. Padparadscha can only predict events that have already happened." She replied with Padparadscha calling her Fluorite.

"And a fusion like me is unforgivable. When I- _our_ Morganite found out about us, we were replaced." The worried Gem said. "What Gems are you fused into?" Lightning asked. "A Pearl and a Ruby. The name's Rhodonite." She replied, introducing herself as well. "Fluorite. How many Gems are you?" She added.

"Six. Maybe more if we ever meet the right Gem." Fluorite kindly replied, surprising us to how many Gems were made into her.

"And then there's us." Rutile announced.

"You guys aren't a fusion?" Steven asked.

"No, we came out wrong. When we formed we ended up like this and the rest of the Rutiles ran away." They answered.

"So you guys have been here? Hiding?" Lars asked.

"Yes. We can't go out there looking like this. We're Off Color." Rhodonite replied.

"Off Color?" Magenta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know. Gems that don't look right and come out wrong." Rutile explained.

"We don't see anything wrong with you guys. Right, bro?" Steven said before looking at me.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what a Gem looks like. What matters is what you are, what you can do, and being yourself." I replied to him and the others.

"That's very sweet of you to say. Unfortunately Homeworld doesn't see the same vision as you. That's why we had to hide underground." Fluorite said to me.

"Pretty soon they'll find us too and we're all gonna be broken." Rhodonite pointed out.

"That's not gonna happen. We won't let it." I stated strongly, giving hope to the Off Colors, Lars, Steven, and my sisters.

Suddenly we all heard a small eruption from the other side and noticed four Robonoids along with the familiar site of Amber and Obsidian. "Peek-a-boo. We found you, mates." Amber announced with a grin on her face.

The Off Colors looked at them with fear except for Padparadscha, "Everyone. We're about to be in danger." She added before Rhodonite picked her her up. "Steven, you and Lars hide. Me and the girls will handle this." I asked him. "Dude, there's too many for you guys." Lars argued. "Doesn't matter. Just keep each other safe, please." I retorted. Lars felt very scared, but Steven and him listened to his words and ran toward a nearby hole.

"Girls. Ready?" I asked after summoning my boots.

"Always." Lightning replied while summoning her ax.

"Yeah." Magenta added, summoning her mace.

Amber smirked while looking at me and getting into a running position. Know what she was gonna do I slowly did the same thing before we ran toward each other and coloided our fists, creating a small shockwave that erupted the cave, frightening the Off Colors. We then took our race toward the rest of the Kindergarten while my sisters handled Obsidian.

* * *

 **Lars**

* * *

I just hid in the cave with Steven, feeling scared as always while Lightning and Magenta faced a large amazon woman. Those robots with her started scanning around for us and things weren't looking so good until Steven placed a hand on my chest. "Lars. It's okay to be scared." He told me as I looked at him. I then formed a determined looked and placed a hand on his chest before gulping from what I was going to do.

I left the hole I was in and threw a nearby rock at one of the robots, making them aim their attention to me. They began to scan me before moving away. Since I was human they couldn't see me, giving me a advantage.

One was going to scan the Rutile Twins, but I got in the way and prevented them from getting caught before grabbing onto the robot and smashing it's systems with a rock. One down, three to go. "Human Lars. I've obtained a magnificent vision. You, human Lars won't be found because you are Gemless." Padparadscha said before getting her Gem scanned and having me kick the next bot, causing it to shoot it's lasers at the wall, making a small explosion.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever done in my life." I said to myself before Steven came out to help.

Two more of those robots came and scanned his and Padparadscha's Gems. I then picked up a rock in the shape of a bat and knocked one hard into the ground before doing the same to the last one. "Lars! You did it." Steven cheered. "Yeah! That's the second coolest thing I've ever done in my life." I replied proudly before noticing Lightning and Magenta getting knocked away toward the wall next to us.

"Sisters!" Steven cried out while going over to them.

"This has been the most difficult objective I've ever had in years. I'm satisfied, yet highly annoyed." Obsidian said before raising her left arm and gripping her hand tightly, making the Off Colors, Lightning, and Magenta get captured in the walls. "Now, Rose Quartz. Surrender and I'll make your death less painful." She added while raising her sword at Steven. He was frightened from what was happening as well as me, but I couldn't let this be carried on anymore. I took in a deep breath before exhaling and picking up another long rock in the shape of a bat.

"Okay... Okay... Okay!" I said before running up to Obsidian and hitting her with my weapon. It completely destroyed it without making her flinch. I stuttered from this as she looked at me with narrow eyes before grabbing me by the neck.

"Lars!" Steven, Lightning, and Magenta called out.

"Humans. Look at you. There's absolutely nothing special about you. Why would Rose Quartz ever want to protect such pathetic creatures?" She asked me as I was getting choked. "Let him go!" Steven screamed. Obsidian then raised me up before throwing me against a nearby pillar. It was painful and I crashed into another rock before falling to the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything as I took my last breath before leaving this life, forever...

* * *

 **Lightning**

* * *

"LARS!" Steven screamed out before rushing over to him.

"Now, Rose Quartz. It's about time you were shattered." Obsidian said as she raised her sword to attack him.

 **"STOP!"** Me and my sister screamed from the top of our lungs.

(Deftones- Change)

We were angry. We were frustrated. We were furious. We didn't know what to do at this point. We grunted and remembered everything Homeworld had ever done to us. The rocks that were holding us broke free from our strength before we took a few steps forward. Obsidian and Steven looked at us with shock before Magenta raised her left hand and freed the Off Colors from their imprisonments. Then something inside of us broke away. A white aura surrounded me while a pink one surrounded my sister. After that... we changed.

My hair changed from white to black as well as my pupils and I gained a secondary ax, only this was black. Magenta's hair turned from pink to red as well as her pupils and gained a secondary mace that was crimson red. We looked at our new weapons and each other with shocked expressions from what had happened. We didn't know how this happened, but it gave us the power we needed to defeat Obsidian.

(Song End)

"What the hell?" Obsidian questioned.

"OBSIDIAN! We're going to make you pay for what you did!" I said loudly before me and my sister started to walk toward her. She stuttered a bit from fear but shortly disregarded it before dashing toward us and jumping forward to strike. I protected my sister with my new ax, making Obsidian's sword shatter into pieces. She was highly shocked from this before we gave her a double roundhouse kick; something we learned from our brother.

She was pushed back hard before crashing into a nearby wall. We then started walking up to her again as she stared at us while we gave her firm looks. "What are you waiting for? Do it." She said, accepting whatever we were going to do to her. "We lost our mercy when you killed our friend. Why should you have any mercy at all?" Magenta questioned with me in complete agreement.

"Girls! Stop, please." Steven cried out.

We turned to him and the Off Colors who looked scared from what was happening. "She's not worth it. Please. I get what she did was horrible and I'm upset too, but even if she got shattered it wouldn't bring Lars back. And you two are better than that. Please don't to it." He begged with a few tears coming down his face while he was holding Lars.

Seeing him cry made me feel made along with Magenta. We then looked at Obsidian before dismissing our weapons and having our auras disappear along with our appearances reverting to normal. "As expected. You two are weak." She told us. Steven told us not to shatter her, but we decided to do the second option, I punched her so hard she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

 **Prism**

* * *

It was me and Amber at it again. We ran through this bleak place at our top speeds. It was like fighting myself, like she was the opposite of me. We continued our race through a wide canyon before stopping on opposite sides. "Happy to see me again, Prism?" She asked. "Not at all. You hurt my daughter. I'll never forgive you for that." I replied firmly. "It had to be done. What do ya say we end our little race right here and now, mate?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips. "Wouldn't have it any other way, mate. Let's finish up our date." I replied before getting into a stance.

Amber smirked from hearing that I called this a "date" before getting into a stance as well. One millisecond later we dashed toward each other and collided again, only this time we intertwined our hands to test our strengths while our faces were close to each other. We then separated before I dashed forward to strike a punch on her. She quickly dodged it before circling around me and kicking me in the side before adding a uppercut. She then threw in a few jabs to my face before kneeing me in the gut and throwing me toward a wall.

I managed to get up before she summoned out her crossbow and pinned me against the wall by my jacket. I struggled to break loose before doing so, ripping some of my jacket in the process. She then circled around me at high speeds before delivering endless amounts of punches all over my body. Once it was over she kicked me to the side again as I landed on my back. "Seriously? The son of Green and Blue Diamond and this is as much as you can do? I know you can do better." She said before straddling onto me and slapping my face with her right hand. "Give it to me already. I want a satisfying fight before I want to kill you." She added as she slapped me again with her other hand.

I then gripped my hands and placed them on her chest before pushing her off of me. "I didn't want to use up my true potential. I've killed my brothers, I've become a fugitive, and I've noticed the return of my birth father. He would call it pathetic from the display I've place on you, so I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy you, Amber. Let me try it again to make it worth your while." I said while getting up.

(SSJ Theme Goku)

I closed my eyes and released a breeze of wind around the area. Amber felt it too while curious on what was happening. I've never felt this feeling since I was afraid of telling Lapis about my problems. It was time to release it. All of it. The wind then started to swirl around me before my transformation began. My hair was now sticking upwards and changed from green to pure white as well as my pupils. My googles weren't affected by this except gaining a light green coloring. Lastly I received a green aura around my body while staring at Amber with a glare.

She was speechless from seeing what I had become. Instantly I appeared right in front of her before punching her in the jaw, sending her flying towards a wall and smashing into it. She struggled to get out of it before doing so and turning her attention to me as I slowly walked up to her. She accelerated toward me to throw a punch, but I dodged it without showing any emotion. She tried punching me again multiple times and failed before landing a kick.

I grabbed her leg with my right hand and kneed her in the stomach with my right leg. She gawked before I landed a barrage of punches toward her at hypersonic speed. Amber couldn't withstand this much pressure until I ultimately stopped with a final punch to the gut.

(Song End)

She then fell onto her knees and looked at me with her bruised face before attempting to use her crossbow again. I knocked it out of her hand with a kick before grabbing her jacket and pulling her close to my face. "You thrashed me, mate. I've never felt something like that in a long time. You really tumbled my rocks the right way. So go ahead, finish the job." She said, accepting her defeat. I sighed before my aura vanished and me reverting to normal. "No. I'm not that same Gem from before." I stated before releasing her. "I will never let pain, doubt, the darkness, or anyone else determine who I am. We may same similar abilities, but I'm not a killer anymore. I'm outta here." I added before walking away.

"You know... You just became my new favorite Gem to play with. I wonder how long our dance will go the next time we meet?" She asked as I stopped for a moment. "We'll see about that." I replied before running back to the others while she ran off and grabbed her partner as well.

* * *

As I returned I noticed the Off Colors being freed and Steven holding Lars while looking upset. I jogged up to them and asked what happened before Steven explained in a choked voice with a small tear landing on Lars' cheek. I looked at the girls who were upset too along with the Off Colors while I closed my eyes and gripped my fists. "Dammit! I never should've left to fight Amber and leave you guys behind." I pointed out. "I'm sorry, Steven." I added.

He didn't respond as he held Lars with another tear falling to his face. Then something completely unexpected happened. Lar's skin started to change color along with his hair while glowing at the same time. Once it was finished he gripped his fists before slowly opening his eyes and noticing us. "Uhh... what happened?" He asked as he placed a hand to his head, surprising all of us. "Something incredible is going to happen to Lars." Padparadscha predicted. "Lars!" Steven cheered before hugging him. "You're back. I thought we lost you when you tried to fight Obsidian then I started crying and you started to glow and...I brought you back to life." He added with tears of joy coming down his face.

"Back to life? So...I was...away from life?" Lars replied with confusion before looking at himself. "Gah! I'm pink!" He freaked out.

"We know! Um, are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I don't really know." He replied.

"Bro, do you know anything about this?" Steven asked me. "Not a clue. This is a first for me too. Lars, what are you feeling right now?" I replied before turning to him.

"I feel very freaked out. Why am I pink? Am I zombie?" He replied before standing up. "No, you're not a zombie." I retorted. "How can you even tell?" "Do you have a craving for brains?" Lars shook his head. "Then no, you're not a zombie."

"Fascinating. What a zombie?" The Rutile Twins asked.

Before I could reply we all hear noises coming from outside. "More Robonoids are coming. What are we going to do?" Rhodonite panicked. "Quickly. Block the entrance." Fluorite instructed. Steven, the Twins, and Rhodonite went over and pushed a large boulder in front of the hole, blocking it and buying all of us some time. "Bro, another thing that happened was when Lightning and Magenta changed color." Steven brought up. "Change color? How so?" I replied before looking at them.

"We don't even know ourselves. We were mad when Lars died and pointed our anger at Obsidian. Then we changed and defeated her before she was suddenly taken away." Magenta explained. "Cool. I went through something like that as well with Amber. I don't know what it means, but maybe it's connected to our states of mind." I theorized. "It was weird and interesting at the same time. But let's talk about that later and figure out what we're gonna do now." Lightning pointed out.

"Just face it guys, I'm a zombie." Lars said out loud. "Lars, you're not a zombie. Zombies don't have heartbeats." Steven repiled before placing his head against his chest. He waited a few seconds to hear a heartbeat before growing a confused look, "That's um...pretty slow." "What about my pink hair?" It's doesn't look bad." Steven replied before touching it and feeling a strange sensation that surprised us. "What was that?" Lars asked. "I don't know." He replied. before slowly doing it again, showing his hand going through Lars' hair.

"Bro, are you seeing this?" Steven asked me. "Yeah. The only other being you and I were able to do that with was..." I replied before getting interrupted. "Lion!" Steven screamed. "Lars. We know what this is. Is it alright if, no I shouldn't do it." He added before going against his idea. "Steven. Whatever this is, we need to figure it out. So, whatever you've gotta do just do it, I won't get mad." Lars replied.

"Okay then. Do you mind bending down?" He asked before Lars bend over as he entered into his hair. "Okay, that was weird. Even weirder than the time he possessed me." Lars said before taking a seat on the ground. "Yeah, I remember that. That was a really weird day for all of us." I replied before sitting on the ground too. "Steven possessed you?" Magenta asked with a confused look. "Yeah. It's a long story. I still can't believe I was brought back to life." Lars replied. "We're glad you're alive again, Lars." Lightning said with a smile.

"So...how'd you handled that other chick, Prism?" Lars asked me. "Amber? She was as tough as me, I can't argue with that. But I was able to beat her by tapping into my abilities. I still don't know what I can fully do yet, but it's best to just stay with the basics or people will look at me like I'm a god." I replied. Lars and the others chuckled from this. "Please. The only "god" with your powers is Green Diamond." Rhodonite pointed out.

"You know my dad?" I asked. "What's a "dad?" The Rutile Twins asked. "A "dad" is a special being. They help raise you, make sure you are placed on a right path, and provide advice when you need it. The same thing goes with a "mom" as they do the same thing and allow you to be whatever you want to be." I explained, but the Off Colors were still confused from the concept.

Suddenly Steven appeared out of Lars' head with some news to tell us. "Guys, I figured out a way back to earth. Through Lars' head is the same dimension whenever I go through Lion's mane. Now that the two are connected it can help us get home."

"What? Is my head like a wormhole or something?" Lars replied before feeling his hair. "Here, Lars. I brought you a sandwich." Steven said. "Thanks, but I-I'll save it for later." "Really? I thought you said you were hungry? Do you now have a craving for magic lizards like my Lion?" "No, I don't want a lizard." "But you haven't eaten in days." "I know. I guess there's pink magic in my guts now or something?"

"Maybe your metabolism changed along with your appearance." I pointed out.

"What's in this box?" Rhodonite asked as she picked it up.

"It's juice. We drink it on Earth." Steven explained.

"That can't be. I'm incredulous." The Twins replied, making us confused.

"Everyone knows that the earth..." Fluorite said before getting interrupted. "Was decimated by the Diamond attack." Rhodonite said before apologizing to Fluorite.

"What? No, the earth is still okay. It's safe." Lightning stated.

"Yeah. And now we can go back. You'll see, the earth is amazing and you won't have to hide from anyone anymore." Magenta added with a grin.

"Really? We won't have to hide?" The Twins wondered with smiles.

"That sounds wonderful." Fluorite added.

"Wait a minute. How am I gonna get through my own head?" Lars questioned.

That was a very good question. Steven then thought about trying something. He went into Lars' head and attempted to pull him in, but that didn't work out too much. "Okay, we might need another plan. *gasp* Lightning! Maybe you can teleport all of us back to earth." He said while looking at her. Lightning widened her eyes before responding, "Um...Steven, I can't do that. I've never teleported from one planet to the next, let alone take others with me. And I have no idea what it would do to me under that much stress."

"Oh... okay, I understand. Magenta. What about your abilities?" He asked while turning to her. "I've picked up heavy canisters before, but I've never flied while using my levitation. Like Lightning, I don't know what it could do to my body." She replied while slowly rubbing her arm.

"Bro?" He asked while looking at me. "I don't think there's anything I can do, Steven, unless I go back in time and prevent Jade from getting poofed to prevent all of this. But you know I can't change the timeline or it'll cause unknown consequences in the future." I replied while placing my hands on my hips.

"Okay, I get it! How about you all go and I'll stay here?" Lars suggested, surprising us.

We all looked at each other for a moment before Rhodonite agreed and was stopped by the Twins. "We won't do it." Fluorite declined.

"What? Why not? I'm trying to offer a way for you to escape." He replied, shocked from her response.

"We won't go if it means leaving you behind. We've been hiding in these caverns for eons. You'll need our help in getting around." She explained.

"Don't worry. We'll find another way to get to earth." The Twins added.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see you. No, we will. I'm sure of it." Rhodonite added too.

"We can't leave Lars behind." Padparadscha concluded.

Lars was taken back from the Off Colors' choice before agreeing to accept it. "Okay. But you four have got to go back." He said to Steven, me, and my sisters.

"What? No. Lars we can't leave you here." I rejected. "Don't argue with me, Prism. Steven and you are always trying to help me and I grateful to that, but now it's my turn to pay you guys and help you." He pointed out. "Lars... you don't owe us anything." Steven replied. "Please. Especially you, Steven. You even brought me back to live. Just let me be someone who deserved it." He retorted.

Steven then looked at me as I looked at my sisters before deciding that it was the best choice, especially since more Robonoids would come and search for us. "Okay. We'll make sure to tell everyone you're okay and bring you whatever you need." Steven said before placing a hand on Lars' chest. However Lars slapped it away before embracing Steven, making me and the others smile. Once he was finished he turned to me before standing up. "We'll make sure to do whatever we can to bring you back. I promise." I informed. "I know you will, man. I trust you." Lars replied before pulling up his fist to me as I bumped mine into it.

"Be careful, Lars." Lightning said before she embraced him, surprising him at the same time. Once she was done Magenta did the same without saying a word while only smiling.

"Ready to go, bro?" Steven asked.

"Not really, but we have to." I replied.

Afterwards Lars bend down onto one knee while lowering his head. Steven then took my hand as I took Lightning's and she took Magenta's before the four of us entered into Lars's head to go home.

* * *

Once inside the pocket dimension I was coming surprised to it again while my sisters were speechless to see it for the first time. "This is what's inside Lion's mane?" Magenta asked as we walked through the grass. "Pretty much. Only me and Steven can enter through him, but he can allow others if he wants to." I replied. "And I'm guessing sometime in his life Lion must've died and Rose brought him back to life." I added. "This is really beyond anything we've been through." Lightning replied. "And brother, we're still mad at you for what happened." She reminded.

"I know. Is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness?" I asked. "We'll see." Magenta replied before we all made it toward the tree on the other side and followed Steven down below.

* * *

The four of us exited out of Lion's mane and appeared in the beach house. It appeared to be night time as we each got up and observed our surroundings. I noticed Lion and petted him before he rubbed his face against me. Afterwards Lightning and Magenta petted him as well before we all turned around to notice the others coming out from the portal near the door.

"This is pointless. We're never gonna get that drop ship to work. Peridot said it was too old and the functionalities aren't in the proper formats. Doesn't she know Steven, my baby, and the girls are on another planet? Oh... I can't even imagine what they're doing to them." Pearl said with a worried and stressful expression while pacing around.

"Hi, mom." I announced.

"Hi, honey. Seriously, what are we gonna-" She replied before stopping and turning to us.

"Daddy!" Magenta cried out before running over to Greg and embracing him tightly. He obviously returned it with Lightning joining in the mix.

"Connie!" Steven cried out before running to her and hugging her, surprising her but she returned the hug.

"My boy!" Pearl cried out as she embraced me tightly before bombarding me with endless kisses on the cheek. I was ultimately embarrassed from this and allowed it to slide since she was worried to death about all of us.

Once me and Steven were done with our embraces with Pearl and Connie, we turned to Greg. "Dad." I announced before we walked up to him. As he was finishing up with the girls he embraced the both of us as we started laughing a bit from our reunion.

 **End of the finale.**

 **That is the complete end of A Gem's Legacy my friends. I'm surprised that I'm finally finished. If those that enjoyed it, thank you so very much. For those that didn't, then that's okay too, just don't be a jerk. Everyone has their own opinions and imaginations. I combined both Off Colors and Lars' Head together because to be honest that should've been one episode instead of separate, but I can't control CN, so no arguments. And I do not own the episodes.**

 **Also I would like to point out that the way I treated Lapis and Peridot might not be as much as it is in the canon, but it's because we don't see much of them in the show that much. I apologize if they aren't how you guys wanted them to act, but I do want to clarify that they can take care of themselves and are strong independent women or Gems in this scenario.**

 **Stick around for season 2 which is right around the corner. Other then that, thank you and goodbye. :)**


End file.
